Greater One: O Rei de Sangue
by Chorare
Summary: Hirata Satoshi queria apenas se despedir de velhos amigos no último dia de um jogo, mas acabou preso sozinho em outro mundo. Depois de assumir a persona do seu avatar do jogo, Satoshi decide que se tornará um aventureiro enquanto, às escondidas, planeja a fundação de uma nação. (Começa Rated T e depois fica Rated M, apenas NWs, sem Ainz ou Nazarick)
1. Prólogo - A Árvore está morta

**GREATER ONE**

VOLUME 1 - ADVENTO

* * *

...

..

.

_"Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely in such manner that great men are almost always bad men."_

_\- __**John Dalberg-Acton**_

Esta é a história de um pequeno homem fraco que foi abençoado pelos céus e, em poucos dias, se tornou um grande filho da puta.

.

..

...

* * *

A Árvore está morta

**Prólogo**

* * *

_Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game_, ou simplesmente, DMMO-RPG, era o tipo de jogo mais popular naquele ano de 2138.

Esses jogos conectam nanointerfaces neurais de uso diário dos cidadãos a consoles recreativos dedicados. Isso permitia que, dentro dos limites sensoriais regulados, os jogadores entrassem em uma realidade virtual simulada onde poderiam se aliviar da dureza do mundo real daquela era.

No Japão, entre os inúmeros DMMO-RPGs existentes um deles esteve no topo por muitos anos.

Yggdrasil.

Yggdrasil foi lançado 12 anos atrás e oferecia uma liberdade de jogo inédita até então. As possibilidades de personalização de avatares eram absurdas: mais de 2.000 classes de trabalho e 700 classes raciais, cada uma com suas próprias habilidades e características.

Como o nível máximo por classe era 15 e o_ Level Cap_ do jogo era 100, um personagem que atingisse o _Level Cap_ teria no mínimo 7 classes. Um jogador poderia até mesmo escolher ser ineficiente e ter nível 1 em cem classes. Tal variedade e abundância de opções tornava muito difícil que se criasse dois personagens iguais se essa não fosse a intenção inicial.

O jogo oferecia nove grandes mundos para explorar: Niflheim, Muspelheim, Asgard, Midgard, Jotunheim, Vanaheim, Alfheim, Svartalfheim e Helheim.

Eles eram baseados nos nove mundos da mitologia nórdica. Cada mundo tinha características próprias e uma área comunitária de jogo que supera em duas vezes o tamanho da Grande Tóquio daqueles dias.

Para incentivar a aventura e a exploração os desenvolvedores deixaram para os jogadores a tarefa de descobrir e desbloquear cada elemento do jogo, sendo raras as vezes que funcionalidades eram detalhadas de antemão.

Isso gerou uma corrida por informações e um comércio paralelo por conhecimento.

Havia também um sistema de guildas. Uma guilda podia ser fundada por um clã, ou party, ao conquistar uma masmorra e portanto preencher o requisito de ter uma base de guilda. Em seu auge houve cerca de 800 guildas no jogo que competiam em um ranking público.

Incontáveis guerras e insuperáveis rivalidades eclodiram entre estas guildas, algumas até reverberaram no mundo real.

Yggdrasil foi de fato um jogo virtual marcante naquele mundo real arruinado.

Mas no dia de hoje, após 12 anos de atividade, Yggdrasil encerraria suas atividades.

* * *

Havia uma enorme mesa circular feita de obsidiana em uma sala muito elegante. Era uma mesa tão grande que permitia que 41 cadeiras luxuosas fossem dispostas a sua volta em intervalos regulares.

No passado cada uma destas cadeiras foi ocupada, mas hoje apenas três vultos se sentavam àquela mesa. Todos os três eram figuras apavorantes que pareciam seres vindos de um pesadelo doentio.

O primeiro vestia uma túnica acadêmica escura que era tão magnífica quanto sinistra. Seu corpo completamente despido de carne se parecia com um esqueleto humano. Dentro de suas órbitas oculares vazias havia duas luzes vermelhas macabras que lhe serviam de olhos e cada um de seus dedos esqueléticos tinha anéis de aparência cara.

Este esqueleto sinistro era um_ Overlord_, um Soberano da Morte, que se chamava Momonga.

O segundo ser não lembrava um humano e sim uma coisa. Sua forma era um grande amontoado amorfo de uma substância negra pegajosa cuja superfície parecida com piche se agitava constantemente, nunca ficando em uma forma por mais de um segundo.

Esta aberração gosmenta era um _Elder Black Ooze_, um Lodo Negro Ancião, que se chamava Herohero.

O terceiro se parecia vagamente com um homem velho e curvado. Ele estava coberto por uma capa preta e vermelha sobre uma túnica cinza escura, mas seu torso que lembrava uma pessoa faminta estava exposto, com todas as costelas visíveis sob a pele pálida. Tinha uma boca inumana, grande e circular com centenas de dentes caninos, como a boca de uma lampreia.

Este monstruosidade era o _Greater One_, um Vampiro Primordial, que se chamava Famicom.

Estes três monstros com fisionomias tão aterrorizantes estavam reunidos naquela sala conversando fervorosamente. Vê-los conversar tão intensamente faria qualquer um pensar que era um encontro de senhores malignos que tramavam malfeitos ou ações perversas, como a morte de um homem, a extinção de uma linhagem, a ruína de um reino ou o genocídio de uma raça.

Mas o assunto que discutiam era outro bem diferente.

O que os três monstros discutiam era a situação atual do trabalho como programador de software de um deles.

"Herohero-san… você está sendo vítima desse gerente de projetos!"

"Concordo com Momonga-san! Esse gordo escroto está claramente te explorando!"

"Obviamente sei disso. Mas eu… eu não consigo fechar no azul no final do mês sem exceder o limite de horas extras..."

Estes três não eram senhores malignos de verdade, aliás, sequer a sala em que estavam reunidos era verdadeira, o encontro deles estava acontecendo dentro do ambiente virtual de um jogo de DMMO-RPG chamado Yggdrasil.

As real natureza de Momonga, Herohero e Famicom era a de trabalhadores japoneses modernos sendo aquelas três figuras aterradoras apenas seus avatares no jogo.

Hoje era o dia final de funcionamento do jogo Yggdrasil. A partir de amanhã tanto a sala onde estavam quanto seus personagens deixariam de existir, portanto este seria o último encontro deles aqui.

Estes três jogadores foram tudo que restou da Ainz Ooal Gown, uma das mais infames e icônicas guildas de jogadores em Yggdrasil. No seu auge a Ainz Ooal Gown foi a maior Guild do mundo de Helheim e a nona maior de todos os nove mundos jogáveis.

Na era dourada da Ainz Ooal Gown todos os 41 membros eram ativos no jogo e dedicados ao crescimento da guilda, mas cerca de seis anos atrás eles começaram a abandonar o jogo um a um. Hoje, no último dia de Yggdrasil, apenas três deles deram as caras.

Herohero que já não logava no jogo a dois anos.

Famicom que não logava a seis meses.

Momonga que nunca deixou de logar diariamente.

Aquele devia ser o último encontro dos membros na famigerada base da guilda, a masmorra conhecida como _Grande Tumba de Nazarick_.

"Hajime! Você trabalha demais e ainda é mal remunerado. Em alguns meses vai haver contratações na corporação que trabalho… vou tentar fazer algo para você naquele momento. Mas não é nada certo..."

O _Greater One_ Famicom disse isso preocupado com o _Elder Black Ooze_ Herohero.

Na vida real Herohero se chamava Miura Hajime e ele foi colega de Famicom no colegial. Foi Herohero quem trouxe Famicom para a guilda Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Ah Famicom-san, isso seria bom. Honestamente, se eu tivesse outro lugar onde trabalhar sairia imediatamente do meu trabalho atual. Você sabe… meu chefe não é uma pessoa razoável..."

Ao ouvir a sugestão de Famicom, Herohero usou um emoji de alívio que passou a flutuar na sua cabeça. Como não havia alteração faciais implantadas em Yggdrasil, emojis eram usados amplamente pelos jogadores para expressar emoções.

Herohero então se queixou do seu chefe e carrasco laboral por vários minutos. O _Overlord_ Momonga aproveitou a oportunidade e se queixou do superior dele também. Famicom por sua vez reclamou de alguns dos colegas de trabalho que faziam corpo mole.

Por vários minutos os três reclamaram da vida real sem impedimentos. Este tipo de conversa sempre foi uma característica agradável da guilda e ajudava a aliviar o estresse da vida real.

Momonga era quem mais sentia falta dessas conversas queixosas com seus amigos. Nos últimos seis meses Momonga foi o único membro ativo e esteve vagando sozinho pelos ambientes de jogo. Por estar sempre sozinho ele jogava em silêncio a maior parte do tempo.

"Uwaa… Eu realmente queria ficar até o último momento mas eu estou tão cansado..."

Herohero disse após um bocejo com uma voz exausta.

"Você realmente parece cansado, Herohero-san. Tente ter um bom descanso."

Momonga disse isso de forma compreensiva. Mas em sua mente ele gostaria que seu colega permanece com ele até o fim. Afinal isto era praticamente uma despedida permanente da guilda que construíram juntos.

"Pro diabo com isso Hajime, você fica até o final conosco! Em nome dos velhos tempos! A questão é o que nós três vamos fazer nestas horas finais aqui?"

"Ah bem… já que insiste farei o possível para me manter acordado..."

Famicom intimou seu amigo Herohero a continuar online e o último acabou aceitando um pouco relutante.

"Talvez devêssemos assistir os fogos de artifício de encerramento?"

"Por que não vemos as empregadas?"

"Que tal atacarmos algum desafeto uma última vez?"

Os três então passaram a discutir suas últimas ações antes do encerramento do jogo e não muito tempo depois eles decidiram o que fazer.

Como sair da base da guilda não era recomendado, já que algum outro membro poderia chegar nestas três horas finais, optaram por fazer um tour pelos dez andares da sua base, a _Grande Tumba de Nazarick_.

Eles usaram um item que se chamava _Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown,_ necessário para teletransporte dentro da base, e foram até o Mausoléu na superfície da _Grande Tumba de Nazarick_.

A _Grande Tumba de Nazarick_ foi conquistada por eles muito tempo atrás. Nazarick era uma _dungeon_ do tipo tumba subterrânea com originalmente seis andares que foram ampliados pela guilda. Agora no último dia do jogo Nazarick tinha dez vastos andares.

A tumba também era uma das bases de guilda mais famosas de toda comunidade. Ficou muito conhecida após resistir a maior invasão já feita na história do jogo. Naquela ocasião uma aliança de oito guildas juntou 1.500 jogadores e NPCs mercenários em um ataque maciço.

Aquela grande aliança foi completamente aniquilada no oitavo andar da base.

Uma vez que os três jogadores remanescentes da Ainz Ooal Gown se teleportaram para superfície eles atravessaram o _Mausoléu_ e iniciaram a descida da tumba.

Eles planejavam percorrer do 1° Andar ao 10° Andar. Hoje eles fariam o que nenhum invasor jamais conseguiu: iriam do _Mausoléu_ até a _Sala do Trono_.

Enquanto faziam essa lenta caminhada por mais de duas horas eles se lembraram de momentos marcantes da guilda e do jogo. Fazer isso foi algo muito agradável para todos os três, principalmente para Momonga que todo este tempo nunca deixou de viver Yggdrasil.

Para os outros dois o passeio foi no mínimo nostálgico.

Quando chegaram no destino final, a _Sala do Trono_, o relógio no console pessoal de cada um deles marcava 23:32.

Os servidores do jogo seriam encerrados à meia-noite.

Os três membros da Ainz Ooal Gown cruzaram as imensas portas duplas da _Sala do Trono_ com trinta figuras os seguindo, estas figuras se moviam de forma pré-programada e mecânica.

Aquelas figuras eram trinta dos muitos NPCs personalizados da guilda e atualmente obedeciam o comando "_Siga-me_".

NPCs personalizados eram as criações pessoais das guildas. Uma guilda podia decidir desde os níveis de classe e itens, até as configurações e aparência de cada um deles.

Foi sugestão de Herohero que coletassem alguns NPCs importantes com os quais cruzassem durante o passeio.

Todos estes NPCs eram criações de seus amigos e também parte importante de Nazarick. Eles decidiram levá-los até o trono como representações simbólicas de seus criadores.

Infelizmente nem todos estariam representados já que em sua caminhada não visitaram todos os caminhos da tumba.

A grande comitiva cruzou regiamente a _Sala do Trono_, que era o ponto final da masmorra.

Esta sala talvez fosse também a mais esteticamente elaborada de toda Nazarick e foi planejada para ser o lugar onde os membros da guilda iam se reunir para enfrentar um invasor que superasse todas as defesas da tumba.

É claro que nenhuma invasão chegou tão longe.

Momonga liderou a comitiva até o fim da Sala do Trono. Naquele lugar estava uma escadaria e no topo dela havia um colossal trono negro, o _Throne of Kings_. Este era um Item Mundial, o mais alto grau de item dentro do jogo. O trono conferia a tumba proteções variadas e podia protegê-la até de outros itens mundiais.

Ao lado do _Throne of Kings_ um NPC feminino estava parado.

Era uma beldade de cabelos negros, pele branca e seios fartos. Suas generosas formas eram meio-cobertas por um vestido branco um pouco revelador com detalhes dourados como a cor de seus olhos. A beleza no entanto não era uma humana, seu par de asas negras na cintura e seus chifres brancos na cabeça deixavam isso claro.

O membro da guilda chamado Tabula Smaragdina foi quem a criou e a nomeou como Albedo. Ela foi uma de suas quatro criações. Sua aparência era sem dúvidas encantadora e sua capacidade em combate era alta.

Mas o que chamou a atenção de Momonga quando olhou Albedo foi que ela usava um item que não devia estar com ela: Albedo estava usando um item mundial como arma principal.

As regras da guilda previam que a retirada de itens mundiais do tesouro apenas podia ser feita depois de uma votação prévia com todos os membros e ele não se lembrava da retirada daquele item ter ido a votação.

Momonga não entrava nesta sala a mais de um ano já que estava sempre se aventurando no exterior para fornecer riquezas ao tesouro da guilda. Tabula deve ter dado o Item Mundial para sua NPC como seu ato final antes de deixar o jogo.

"Ei... Aquele ali não é o _Ginnungagap_? Você deu ele para uma NPC, Momonga-san?!"

Famicom perguntou. Ele também estava surpreso com o item mundial nas mãos de Albedo.

Itens Mundiais eram raros demais. No jogo todo havia apenas 200 deles. De todas as guildas, até onde eles sabiam, a Ainz Ooal Gown era a que possuía mais destes itens, 11.

Eles eram extremamente importantes para serem dados a um mero NPC cuja IA não saberia como usá-los corretamente.

Era até perigoso fazer isso, pois Albedo poderia facilmente destruir esta sala se ela entrasse em modo de combate e usasse este item poderoso que era focado em ataque contra construções.

Embora pelas regras do jogo ela não pudesse ferir aliados, ela ainda podia causar danos ao ambiente.

"Eu não fiz isso Famicom-san. Talvez isso seja um presente de despedida de Tabula-san para ela."

"Mas isso não é totalmente contra as regras e contra o bom senso?"

Momonga respondeu Famicom e Herohero fez outra pergunta na sequência.

"Claro que é Hajime! Essa NPC poderia destruir a sala do trono! O _Ginnungagap_ tem o poder de uma magia de super-nível só que sem tempo de conjuração!"

"Agora… por que Tabula faria isso?"

"Porque ele tem uma personalidade doente!"

Momonga aprendeu nestes anos jogando com seus amigos que Famicom tinha uma rivalidade com Tabula Smaragdina. Sempre foi algo muito mais suave do que a que existia entre Ulbert Alain Odle e Touch Me, mas como Líder da Guilda é óbvio que ele notaria isso.

"O que faremos sobre isso?"

Famicom perguntou

"Awn… Que tal nada? Não acho que Albedo entrará em combate nestes minutos finais..."

Herohero deu sua resposta e também o bocejo mais longo da noite. Ele estava fazendo seu melhor para não dormir.

"Ainda assim não é certo este item ficar na mão de um NPC, levar ele pro tesouro também ia ser demorado demais... então não me incomodo de manter ele comigo."

Famicom sugeriu ficar com o item, depois que os outros dois concordaram ele foi até Albedo e deu um comando pré-programado para desequipar a Arma Principal.

Enquanto ele fazia isso Momonga comentou algo.

"Me pergunto o que diz a descrição dela..."

Os três vinham olhando as configurações de alguns de seus NPCs preferidos durante o passeio que fizeram. Momonga ficou surpreso com alguma das configurações que viram.

Por exemplo, houve o caso de uma NPC chamada Shalltear Bloodfallen, uma Guardiã de Andar. Aquela NPC tinha um longuíssimo texto em sua descrição detalhando fetiches sexuais. Embora Yggdrasil fosse um jogo com censura de conteúdo sexual, as descrições dos personagens não eram verificadas. Se aproveitando disso o criador daquela NPC escreveu praticamente um mini-conto erótico na descrição dela.

"Se está curioso então por que você não verifica isso com a _Arma da Guilda_, assim como fizemos com algum dos outros NPCs?"

Foi uma sugestão de Herohero.

Momonga acatou a ideia e ergueu o _Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown_ para saciar a própria curiosidade.

Uma Arma da Guilda era a ferramenta usada para gerenciar uma guilda e também o item mais importante da associação. A destruição deste item equivalia a destruição da guilda inteira. Por esse motivo o _Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown_ nunca tinha sido usado em combate ou deixado a segurança do interior de Nazarick.

Enquanto os três olhavam a descrição da NPC Albedo eles notaram que era tão longa quanto a de Shalltear Bloodfallen. Porém era muito mais complexa, erudita e sinistra.

Apesar do texto ser bem trabalhado e pensado, uma linha no final destoava e estragava tudo. Estava escrito naquela última linha:

_**Aliás, ela é uma puta.**_

"Por que isso Tabula-san?"

"Essa linha final me surpreendeu muito…"

"Como eu disse antes, aquele cara era um doente."

Tabula sempre foi fã de personagens que aparentavam ser uma coisa por fora mas que na realidade eram algo totalmente diferente.

"Por que não mudamos isso?"

Essa sugestão veio de Famicom.

Depois das palavras dele os três debateram por quase dez minutos e foi necessária uma votação para pôr fim ao debate. Aquela deveria ter sido a última votação oficial da guilda Ainz Ooal Gown e nela se aprovou por dois votos a um, sendo o voto vencido pertencente a Momonga, que a última linha da descrição de Albedo seria removida e que se adicionaria uma nova linha.

_**Ela ama Momonga.**_

"Isso é tão vergonhoso!"

Disse Momonga levando as mãos ossudas para a face em vergonha.

"A culpa disso é sua, Momonga-san. Quando rejeitou minha sugestão de '_Ela é uma frígida_', eu tive que apoiar a sugestão de Hajime como uma retaliação."

Famicom respondeu ao envergonhado Momonga.

"Por que sugerir isso Herohero-san?!"

"Não é como se isso tivesse consequências, Momonga-san. Muito mais importante que isso… faltam cinco minutos agora."

Olhando o relógio eles viram que marcava exatamente 23:55:00.

Lá fora, nas praças centrais dos nove mundos de jogo, os fogos de artifício de encerramento deviam estar começando a ser lançados.

"Como era mesmo o comando… _Ajoelhem-se_."

Momonga disse para os NPCs presentes.

Os 30 NPCs que os acompanharam até aqui se ajeitaram ordenadamente antes de ajoelhar na base da escadaria. Albedo se ajoelhou no topo dela, um pouco distante do trono, como foi programada para fazer.

"Momonga-san, por que você não senta no trono neste finzinho?"

Herohero sugeriu.

"Isso mesmo! Se alguém deve sentar aí é você!"

Famicom aprovou a ideia imediatamente.

Momonga se sentiu lisonjeado pela atitude dos amigos e depois de uma breve resistência cedeu se sentando no _Throne of Kings_ com muitos pensamentos na cabeça.

Ele imediatamente pôde ler no log do console que recebeu um buff temporário nas estatísticas. Algo que ele nunca imaginou que aconteceria quando se sentasse ali.

Ninguém nunca havia se sentado neste Trono desde sua instalação.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por um tempo olhando a sala e os NPCS.

O silêncio durou até Momonga apontar para uma das 41 bandeiras penduradas na sala. Essas bandeiras tinham o símbolo escolhido como brasão pessoal por cada um de seus amigos.

"Momonga, Touch Me, Taylar, Shijuuten Suzaku, Ankoro Mochi Mochi, Herohero, Peroroncino, Bukubukuchagama, Famicom, Tabula Smaragdina, Warrior Takemikazuchi, Tri'ade, Variable Talisman, Genjiro, Alcatraz…"

Enquanto apontava para os brasões pessoais deles, Momonga nomeou cada um dos amigos com quem se uniu para jogar este jogo.

Quando terminou de nomeá-los, suspirou profundamente.

Momonga jogou Yggdrasil seriamente por mais de um terço de sua vida. Não era exagero dizer que foi neste jogo que ele viveu sua era de ouro. Foi em Yggdrasil, com seus amigos, que teve os momentos mais alegres e agradáveis de sua existência.

Isso acabaria hoje.

"Foi divertido jogar com todos vocês..."

Foi o que Momonga disse em um tom um pouco abatido.

"Um amigo meu que trabalha com Dive me disse que os desenvolvedores estão trabalhando em _Yggdrasil II_, deve ficar pronto em dois anos..."

Famicom revelou do nada uma fofoca do seu círculo pessoal.

"Se daqui a dois anos eu conseguir um emprego melhor que me permita viver como gente… talvez nos encontremos laaawn?"

Herohero deu uma ideia com uma voz cansada pontuando com um bocejo.

"Isso seria ótimo… Apesar de atualmente_ Yggdrasil_ ser datado, o jogo era um divisor de águas quando foi lançado. A segunda versão vai certamente ser tão revolucionária quanto a primeira. Devíamos sim nos encontrar lá!"

Famicom pareceu aceitar imediatamente a ideia de Herohero.

"Se tivermos essa chance seria bom nós nos aventurarmos novamente, não é?"

Momonga também entrou na conversa.

Depois de passarem um minuto combinando que jogariam juntos de novo caso realmente saísse um _Yggdrasil II_ os três se fecharam em seus próprios pensamentos.

Amanhã todos os três teriam que acordar cedo para trabalhar.

Fizeram um último minuto de silêncio enquanto refletiam suas próprias circunstâncias e a temporalidade das coisas boas da vida.

[23:59:48, 49, 50]

Nos dez últimos segundos de Yggdrasil, como um, os três fecharam os olhos.

[23:59:57, 58, 59]

Tudo ficou preto.

[00:00:00, 01, 02]

_Hm?_

**\- FIM DO PRÓLOGO-**

* * *

**NOTA DO AUTOR:**

Esse prólogo foi uma versão alterada do início de uma outra fanfic minha.


	2. Dia 1 - Um Novo Mundo

**.**

**..**

**...**

* * *

Um Novo Mundo

**Dia 1**

* * *

**\- PARTE UM -**

"Hm?"

Hirata Satoshi abriu os olhos.

Ele optou por fazer o logout no último segundo antes do encerramento definitivo do jogo. Hoje ele ainda tinha que usar o Dive mais um pouco para fazer tarefas do trabalho dele.

Caso ele esperasse o encerramento sofreria um logout forçado e acordaria deitado na cama do quarto dele no mundo real, mas como saiu antes disso o destino dele ia ser o familiar ambiente virtual de trabalho, onde teria acesso aos programas de desenvolvimento.

Hirata Satoshi era um programador responsável.

Gastar esta noite para se despedir de seu personagem Famicom em Yggdrasil e de seus velhos amigos foi um luxo que ele se deu, para compensar esse luxo ele planejava passar as primeiras duas horas deste novo dia programando.

_Mas que porra é essa?!_

Este planejamento, no entanto, nunca viraria realidade.

Apesar de ter certeza que seria enviado para seu ambiente virtual de desenvolvimento, o lugar onde se encontrava agora era totalmente diferente de sua expectativa.

Satoshi estava de pé em uma grande planície gramada sob um limpo céu noturno.

"Que isso?! Todos estes cheiros… Hã?! Minha voz também está diferente…"

Satoshi recebeu uma explosão de novas sensações. Eram cheiros, sons e mesmo cores que nunca viu antes.

Normalmente os sentidos, com exceção da visão e audição, são completamente bloqueados quando se usa o Dive. Mesmo a visão e audição apesar de serem mantidos precisam ser limitados pela tecnologia.

Esse é um requisito jurídico importante na indústria de Dive. Nenhuma empresa que se preze quebraria essas normas, sob o risco de receber multas exorbitantes e sofrer sanções pesadas.

"Isso é tão estranho, posso sentir tanta coisa… será que isso é um sequestro virtual?!"

Com um pouco de pânico ele percebeu que não tinha nenhum menu disponível para interação a vista. Não ter um meio de fuga e ser capaz de sentir sentidos restritos poderia configurar um sequestro virtual.

Sequestros virtuais não eram uma lenda urbana. Eles realmente aconteciam. E geralmente não terminavam bem para os sequestrados, que eram sujeitos às piores experiências pelos sequestradores.

Satoshi conhecia o caso de um hacker americano que foi condenado a morte. Ele tinha torturado dezenas de pessoas e levado outras seis a morte cerebral em três países diferentes.

Ao lembrar disso, Hirata Satoshi sentiu pavor com a possibilidade de ter sido sequestrado, mas depois que fez uma melhor análise percebeu que no seu caso um sequestro virtual não era plausível.

Seu Dive pessoal era um dos aparelhos mais seguros em sua faixa de preço e não tinha falhas sensoriais exploráveis. Era um modelo para usuários cautelosos e por segurança apenas permitia alguma pequena sensação de peso.

Mas o que Satoshi sentia agora estava além de qualquer experiência virtual possível para este aparelho ou até mesmo para os de tecnologia de ponta.

Hirata Satoshi podia _sentir _o mundo de uma forma ainda mais vívida do que com o corpo real dele.

"Cara… isso muito mais realista que a realidade!"

A conclusão que chegou após poucos minutos de pensamentos foi que não havia como isto ser um ambiente virtual.

Hirata Satoshi podia não ser um programador de alto desempenho, mas ele conhecia os limites da tecnologia humana moderna.

Tal grau de realismo era impossível, mesmo em laboratórios.

Ele olhou para sua mão esquerda enquanto abria e fechava os dedos repletos de anéis, sentia as suas unhas grandes tocando o pulso sempre que fazia isso.

Quando Satoshi tinha 9 anos de idade ele teve sua mão esquerda amputada como consequência de um acidente em um veículo público. O fato de poder mover seus dedos melhor do que com qualquer prótese lhe dava ainda mais certeza da impossibilidade de estar em uma virtualização.

Quando somava a sensação clara do seu membro amputado ao seu campo de visão melhorado e a miríade de cheiros que sentia, a hipótese deste fenômeno estranho estar relacionado de qualquer forma ao Dive era risível.

"Mas então o que diabos é isso…?"

Por vários minutos ele ficou apenas olhando para si mesmo enquanto se concentrava na sua forma monstruosa, conforme ele se estudava, informações surgiam em sua mente.

Novas informações saltando em sua mente foi uma experiência que nunca teve antes e de que nunca ouviu falar.

"Entendi... mesmo sem um menu ainda tenho acesso as minhas habilidades e magias..."

Quando se concentrou no item em sua mão direita, o item mundial _Ginnungagap_ que tomou da criação de Tabula, uma série de informações de como usá-lo inundou sua cabeça.

"Isso ser um ambiente virtual está totalmente fora de questão... mas então porque tenho os itens e esse corpo de Yggdrasil…? Será que o jogo virou realidade?!"

Isso desafiaria qualquer lógica se fosse verdade.

Durante uma dezena de minutos várias ideias loucas para explicar esta situação surgiram na sua cabeça, chegou a pensar até mesmo em coisas como sua morte e ressurreição, mas ele jogou todas elas de lado por enquanto.

Tinha algo o incomodando já a um tempo.

Naquela planície gramada ele era completamente visível mesmo a quilômetros de distância e tinha um sentimento instintivo de vulnerabilidade por causa disso.

"Deixa eu tentar usar uma magia, se não me engano acho que devo apenas... [_**Fly**_]"

Quando desejou seguramente usar a magia [_Fly_], Satoshi sentiu uma energia deixar seu corpo e viu um círculo de luz repleto de símbolos estranhos piscar brevemente. Informações de uso surgiram na sua cabeça e tão logo o círculo de luz se foi ele pôde sentir o efeito da mais básica magia de voo de 3° Nível.

Ele havia lançado uma magia.

Para testar a eficiência da magia, Satoshi se ergueu vinte centímetros do chão e foi flutuando de um lado para o outro.

"Parece funcionar direito, então agora é melhor me ocultar por segurança... [**Extend Magic: Perfect Unknowable**]"

A segunda magia que Satoshi lançou foi uma magia de ocultação de 9° Nível que ele aprimorou com um talento metamágico para que durasse mais. Satoshi reparou que lançar esta magia demorou mais do que lançar a primeira, mesmo que todo processo não passasse de um segundo.

Quando sentiu que estava totalmente no controle das duas magias, ele alçou voo verticalmente.

Conforme subia ficou mais animado com o que via e com a sensação do vento na pele.

De forma imprudente subiu centenas de metros de altura.

"Voar aqui é surpreendentemente agradável! Nunca me senti tão livre!"

No jogo quando um avatar estava sob efeito de voo um menu direcional aparecia para que o jogador guiasse seu avatar. Mas agora Satoshi podia se mover em qualquer direção apenas pela sua vontade.

Voar agora parecia tão natural quanto andar e girar sobre os pés, mesmo estar tão alto no céu sequer era assustador.

"Olha essa vista… cara isso é incrível! Que lugar deve ser esse?"

A centenas de metros de altura, um Satoshi animado olhou cuidadosamente a paisagem ao redor.

Apesar de estar de noite e não ter as luzes artificiais da Grande Tóquio para fornecer iluminação, os olhos de Satoshi podiam enxergar perfeitamente apenas com a luz das estrelas e da lua cheia.

O que ele via quando olhava ao redor era um mar de natureza e um limpo céu noturno, totalmente diferente da terra poluída do século 22.

Muito distante de si, Satoshi viu no solo mais de uma dúzia de pontos luminosos, eles estavam dispostos de forma espaçada, talvez fossem pequenas povoações ou acampamentos. Também viu um grande mar verde escuro que era uma floresta e além dela uma linha branca de uma cordilheira de montanhas nevadas.

"Aquelas luzes podem ser acampamentos. E agora… não sei nada sobre a índole dos habitantes... também não sei se foi só eu que terminei com meu avatar aqui… por segurança vou evitar entrar em contato com outros até entender meus limites."

Satoshi era precavido e não queria se pôr em perigo.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo ficaria neste lugar estranho, mas o fato de sentir tantas sensações indicava que também podia sentir dor e morrer, portanto julgava que ser cauteloso era a melhor escolha aqui.

"Vou para bem longe daquelas luzes!"

Após dizer isso em voz alta e decidir uma direção, Hirata Satoshi rumou para a extensão verde escura distante que acreditava ser uma floresta.

Seu plano era passar a noite oculto na floresta testando suas capacidades e durante o dia tentar entrar em contato com alguns dos acampamentos que viu do céu.

Ele precisou voar apenas algumas dezenas de minutos para chegar a borda da floresta.

Mesmo sob efeito de uma magia de ocultação de alto nível ele tomou o cuidado de não ficar em grande altitude ou viajar em grande velocidade.

Quando pousou a alguns metros da margem da floresta, deu atenção a uma coisa o estava incomodando um pouquinho.

"Essa minha língua é bem longa, não é?"

Satoshi segurou a língua longa e fina. Ela saia da monstruosa boca circular dele que era cheia de dentes de tubarão. Sua língua longa era tão inconveniente que falar sem salivar era um desafio para ele.

Ele ergueu a língua na altura dos olhos com a ajuda de dois de seus dedos secos de unhas enormes. Notou que também era difícil manipular coisas com unhas tão grandes.

Olhando para sua língua viu que era realmente longa como uma grande minhoca.

Era estranho pensar que aquilo era parte dele.

A raça original do avatar de Satoshi era _Vampire_ e Satoshi usou seu corpo personalizado de _Vampire_ quando começou no jogo. Ele tinha modelado o corpo inicial de seu avatar como um lindo garotinho europeu de cabelos dourados e olhos vermelhos que aparentava ter uns dez anos de idade.

Conforme nivelou ele escolheu outras classes raciais para seu avatar. Elas foram _True Vampire_, _Blood Progenitor_ e, finalmente, _Greater One_.

Essas classes raciais lhe conferiam muitas stats e habilidades. E cada uma delas também lhe dava uma forma física adicional.

Mesmo tendo quatro opções de corpo, Satoshi sempre usava apenas seu repulsivo corpo atual, o dado pelos níveis de _True Vampire_.

O motivo era simples.

Diferente das outras, a forma de _True Vampire_ era horrivelmente monstruosa e não ficava atrás da maioria das aparências aberrativas dos seus amigos membros da Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Talvez devesse tentar usar aquele corpo…"

A fala de Satoshi não se referia a sua forma infantil de _Vampire_, mas a sua última forma, o corpo racial de _Greater One_.

Os _Greater One_ eram, junto com _Nosferatu_ e _Dracula_, uma das três raças supremas de Vampiros em Yggdrasil. Eles eram Senhores das Massas, Lordes da Vida e da Não-Vida.

Em termos de jogo tinham habilidades raciais que poderiam ser consideradas no máximo medianas, focadas principalmente em encantamentos e controle de multidões, mas em contrapartida possuíam os melhores estatísticas de todas as raças de vampiros do jogo, comparáveis aos das raças superiores dracônicas.

Depois de decidir por tomar sua forma de _Greater One_, Satoshi se concentrou mais uma vez, como tinha feito antes para usar magia.

Ao fazer isso sua transformação se iniciou quase imediatamente.

Notou que estava coberto por uma luz vermelha e foi um pouco doloroso quando ele sentiu todos seus músculos se contraírem e sua pele arder.

Para seu alívio a coisa toda durou apenas alguns segundos e no fim deste processo já não havia sinal do decrépito _True Vampire_.

De pé na borda da floresta, estava um homem de 1,80 m com a pele pálida, longos cabelos brancos que chegavam as costas e olhos desumanamente vermelhos.

Ele ainda vestia os mesmos itens de antes mas seu manto propositalmente esfarrapado que antes tocava o chão agora chegava apenas aos joelhos.

"Pensando bem acho que eu nunca personalizei esse corpo..."

De fato, Satoshi nunca modificou seu corpo padrão de _Greater One_. Ele preferiu investir o dinheiro dele personalizando itens e sua forma de _True Vampire_, que era a única que ele usava.

Ele tateou o rosto por um momento e sentiu os músculos dos braços e tórax.

Seu novo corpo era, bem, bonito?

"Isso não é ruim, me sinto quase como um modelo… estou pelo menos mais apresentável que antes."

Um pouco satisfeito com sua aparência ele olhou para a floresta na sua frente.

Seu plano era se esconder por um tempo, encontrar um lugar tranquilo e testar suas convocações especiais.

Seu avatar, Famicom, era um summoner, um convocador. Tão logo ele confirmasse que suas convocações eram seguras ele já não estaria mais sozinho nesta situação estranha em que se meteu.

"Me pergunto o que foi feito de Herohero e Momonga…"

Enquanto voava até aqui ele tentou conjurar a magia de 2° Nível [_Message_] diversas vezes, mas nenhum dos destinatários que visava deu resposta.

"Um dos Nove Mundos de Yggdrasil pode ter virado realidade... esse lugar não é desagradável como Helheim, talvez seja Midgard ou Asgard?"

Suspirou pensativo antes de sacudir a cabeça e dar um passo para entrar na floresta.

Ele sinceramente esperava que não houvesse nada perigoso na floresta.

Satoshi andou oculto por magia pela floresta por uma hora inteira e ficou surpreso com a quantidade de cheiros, sons e vida que encontrou.

Se ainda fosse humano tudo aqui seria um breu já que a luz do luar mal passava pelas folhas das árvores. Mas agora Satoshi era um vampiro então tudo era claro como se fosse dia.

Atualmente, Satoshi estava andando sorrateiramente na ponta dos pés.

Isso por que ele encontrou uma vila rústica com dezenas de cabanas e decidiu entrar nela.

Mesmo sob efeito de uma magia de ocultação de alto nível, caminhar na ponta dos pés assim parecia a coisa certa a se fazer numa infiltração.

Enquanto caminhava olhando as cabanas feitas de vegetação, ele se lembrou que muitos anos atrás viu um documentário underground que mostrava imagens de vilas primitivas. Claro que se tratava de gravações de época, tais comunidades só existiram até a primeira metade do século 21.

O motivo que levou Satoshi a sair do seu caminho pela floresta e fazer o percurso até o ponto central desta vila foi que ele ouviu vozes fazendo um som familiar.

"Ype, Zakada deve comer isso antes de fazer. É mais fácil dela pegar criança se Zakada comer as duas."

"Isso certo? Irmão Velho? Comer bola de javali?"

"Ype! Ype! Truque antigo! Muito certo!"

No centro da vila havia um grupo de quatro homenzinhos verdes sentados em círculo. Satoshi não tinha ideia precisa da hora, mas parecia ser tarde da noite já que quase todos os moradores estavam dormindo dentro das quase trinta cabanas de vegetação.

Talvez estes quatro homenzinhos verdes fossem responsáveis pela segurança da comunidade pois ainda estavam do lado de fora conversando. Além deles Satoshi sentia que havia alguns outros que estavam escondidos nas árvores ao redor da aldeia.

Se Satoshi tivesse que apostar ele diria que esta era uma vila de goblins.

Goblins eram uma das raças mais ineficientes para jogadores em Yggdrasil, ao ponto de serem quase ignorados em conversas sobre builds. Eles estavam facilmente entre as dez piores raças para alguém escolher.

Apesar disso alguns jogadores de destaque escolhiam eles apenas por diversão, como se quisessem dizer "mesmo com uma raça fraca sou um bom jogador".

Mas mesmo estes narcisistas não gastavam muitos níveis nessa raça, pois ela era um coletivo de desvantagens.

Para Satoshi o fato de estar em uma vila de goblins não era lá muito importante, mas a língua que estes quatro estavam usando na conversa deles que era o real negócio.

Esses caras estavam falando japonês.

Quando a audição privilegiada de Satoshi ouviu isso ao longe ele teve que vir aqui imediatamente confirmar.

"Zakada tem sorte que nós caçamos javali hoje!"

"Família está pequena! Capataz está irritado!"

"Isso porque ele comeu crianças de Zuzuru!"

Os goblins conversavam em um japonês compreensível sobre seus assuntos tribais.

_Isso é impossível! Como eles podem falar japonês?!_

Um Satoshi pasmo prestou atenção na conversa deles por vários minutos e nesse tempo percebeu que a boca deles se movia diferente do som que era emitido.

Eles não falavam japonês de verdade. Era como se o que falassem fosse traduzido para os ouvidos de Satoshi.

_Talvez isso seja algo mágico… eu não tenho nenhuma magia assim, nem mesmo um item, muito menos uma habilidade... _

O Avatar de Satoshi, Famicom, não tinha nenhuma habilidade lixo como as passivas _roleplay_ das raças angelicais que garantiam compreensão de idiomas. Até onde sabia goblins também não tinham isso.

_Isso pode ser algo que recebi quando cheguei aqui..._

Satoshi não sabia se isso estava de algum jeito ligado a forma que chegou neste mundo já que as circunstâncias que o trouxeram aqui eram desconhecidas para ele. Mas poder entender os nativos desta terra seria algo que ajudaria ele muito caso ele ficasse aqui por um longo tempo.

Ele se sentou no chão e ouviu a conversa dos goblins.

Pelo que ele pode entender esta aldeia era subordinada a um tal Capataz do Gigante do Leste chamado Ba Fuu. Pelo que eles diziam, Ba Fuu exigia uma cota de caça e coleta que deveria ser repassada a cada fase da lua.

Apenas essa cota consumia metade dos recursos da aldeia.

_Este Gigante do Leste deve ser o boss dessa área e fez um sistema de tributação arcaico para os mobs..._

Satoshi ficou tentado a se revelar aqui e fazer alguns testes.

Apesar de poder entender o que falavam, ele gostaria de testar se a comunicação ia funcionar no outro sentido e se ele seria entendido pelos goblins.

Graças a sua habilidade passiva {_Level Evaluation_}, Satoshi podia dizer o nível de alguém apenas ao encará-los por um tempo e avaliando esses goblins seus níveis iam apenas do 1 ao 2, muito abaixo do padrão em Yggdrasil.

Se as coisas funcionassem como no jogo seria fácil eliminá-los caso o encontro terminasse em confronto. Mesmo que fossem dezenas de milhares de goblins de nível tão baixo, Satoshi estava seguro que poderia liquidá-los com poucas magias de alto nível.

Porém Satoshi decidiu por se retirar e não confrontar estes carinhas.

Não era certo se as coisas ocorreriam exatamente como no jogo então era melhor evitar entrar em brigas e procurar uma situação ideal para um primeiro contato com os nativos deste mundo.

Outra coisa que pesou na decisão de Satoshi foi que a ideia de arrasar uma vila de selvagens inocentes era estranha para ele. Seria diferente se fossem inimigos ou monstros desagradáveis, mas esses goblins não pareciam merecer morrer.

Eram praticamente pessoas.

Ele até simpatizava com o goblin Zakada que encontrou uma parceira de vida a seis meses mas ainda não teve filhos e que agora mastigava duas bolas de javali cruas.

Optando pelo caminho seguro, Satoshi deixou a vila.

Hirata Satoshi então vagou pela floresta escura por várias horas.

**\- PARTE DOIS -**

Depois daquela primeira vila goblin, Satoshi passou por outra vila de semi-humanos um pouco maior que além de goblins tinha quatro ogres fedorentos.

Na ocasião, Satoshi também preferiu se manter oculto.

Nas várias horas que caminhou pela floresta, ele teve que renovar sua magia de ocultação duas vezes. Gradualmente os seres da floresta começavam a se agitar dando indícios que ia amanhecer em breve.

Neste momento Satoshi adentrava em uma pequena clareira.

Ele passou a última hora circulando um raio de uma centena de metros deste lugar. E depois de ter certeza que não havia ameaças próximas ele decidiu iniciar seus testes aqui.

Satoshi se sentou na grande pedra no centro da clareira.

"O que devo testar primeiro…?"

Além das quatro classes raciais, o avatar Famicom também tinha nove classes de trabalho. Quase todas elas eram classes focadas em convocação de aliados.

Como alguém especializado em chamar minions, Satoshi tinha muitas opções e variedades de lacaios. Ele podia convocar minions por magia, por habilidades raciais, por habilidades de classe e por inúmeros itens que colecionou durante seu tempo de jogo.

Depois de pensar um pouco Satoshi decidiu começar os experimentos convocando com magia aliados de nível muito baixo. Assim, caso eles se rebelassem ou se mostrassem hostis, ele provavelmente conseguiria se defender.

"[**Summon Monster I]**"

Ele usou a magia mais fraca da árvore de convocação mais genérica.

Esta magia de 1° Nível lhe dava uma ampla lista de possibilidades de criaturas para convocar, todas indo do nível 1 ao 7.

O Avatar de Satoshi, o Vampiro Famicom, tinha algumas habilidades dadas pelas classes de trabalho _Summoner_ e _Master Summoner_ que davam níveis adicionais às suas convocações, mas ele não quis usar isso desta vez.

O objetivo dele aqui era convocar uma criatura frágil, já que quanto mais fraca fosse a criatura mais seguro ele estaria se algo desse errado.

Pouco antes do pequeno círculo de luz que apareceu no chão se apagar uma criatura se materializou acima dele.

Era uma _Giant Ant_ de nível 5.

Ela tinha o tamanho de um cachorro muito grande, sua carapaça era vermelha e resistente, com cerdas aqui e ali para melhorar seus sentidos. Suas duas mandíbulas eram enormes e pareciam perigosas. Ela moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro até achar Satoshi, quando achou ele, ela ficou parada como se esperasse algo.

Satoshi podia sentir que tinha um vínculo com esta criatura, o que foi a coisa mais estranha que sentiu desde que tudo isso começou. Era como se ambos compartilhassem algo.

O mais importante para ele, porém, foi que este vínculo era hierárquico e lhe dava autoridade sobre a criatura.

"Ande até ali."

Satoshi apontou para um lugar distante e ordenou algo a _Giant Ant_.

Ela obedeceu quase imediatamente indo com suas seis patas para onde ele ordenou.

A formiga não devia ter inteligência suficiente para entender suas palavras, mas ele soube de imediato que era o vínculo que tinha com a criatura que permitia que ela realizasse as vontades dele.

De seu lado, o vínculo também permitia que Satoshi entendesse o inseto até certo ponto.

A estranha linha de consciência que unia os dois ficava mais fina a cada segundo. Indicando que o tempo de duração da convocação diminuía lentamente.

Satoshi deu mais alguns comandos para a _Giant Ant_ tentando entender as limitações da magia, quando ficou satisfeito decidiu usar uma convocação mais forte.

"**[Summon Undead V]**"

Novamente um círculo de luz se formou no chão e, pouco antes dele desaparecer, uma figura morta-viva de mais de dois metros estava acima do círculo.

A figura vestia uma armadura negra com esporas, uma de suas mãos equipava um escudo de torre e a outra uma grande espada ondulada.

Era um _Death Knight_ de nível 35.

Este morto-vivo intimidante tinha uma aura de realismo sinistra sobre ele que assustaria qualquer trabalhador japonês, mas assim como com a _Giant Ant_, Satoshi sentiu um vínculo de autoridade sobre a criatura, sendo este o único motivo de não ter recuado diante da sua imponência.

_Death Knights_ eram mortos-vivos intermediários com uma habilidade única que os permitia sobreviver ao primeiro dano mortal recebido. Isso fazia deles excelentes escudos de carne.

Assim como com a _Giant Ant_, Satoshi deu alguns comandos para este _Death Knight_ tentando explorar as possibilidades da magia de convocação.

Durante a próxima hora, Satoshi ficou testando magias de convocação. Ele usou magias de quase todas as árvores de convocação e de variados níveis de complexidade.

No fim desta hora, Satoshi tinha dezenas de convocações aguardando suas ordens.

Raios de sol já passavam entre as folhas das árvores anunciando que já havia amanhecido a algum tempo.

Ele percebeu um pouco triste que a luz do sol era desagradável para pele dele, embora não parecesse machucar a ponto de causar dano.

Satoshi lamentou por isso, mas isso era esperado, afinal seu avatar Famicom era um vampiro.

_Vou ter que andar coberto durante o dia..._

Depois de se conformar com este novo fato ele subiu na pedra no centro da clareira onde fazia seus testes e olhou em volta com um pouco de satisfação.

Ele tinha gasto um quinto de seu MP nos testes e agora cerca de trinta criaturas convocadas estavam a sua volta, com níveis que iam do 35 ao 75.

Eram 1 elemental, 3 anjos, 6 demônios, 9 mortos-vivos e 12 bestas mágicas. Além das convocações presentes aqui, Satoshi também tinha convocado várias _Giant Ants_ para patrulhar os arredores.

Seu avatar Famicom tinha classes de trabalho que fortalecem e prolongam suas convocações por magia.

Quando estava Yggdrasil se Satoshi desejasse podia manter uma convocação por até duas horas enquanto um mago normal de nível 100 tinha suas convocações durando no máximo 15 minutos.

Isso permitia a Satoshi alimentar o campo de batalha com verdadeiros exércitos duráveis e sempre o fez ser mais visado pelos inimigos que o _healer_ do grupo em que estivesse.

Apesar de poder encher o campo com números, suas criaturas convocadas por magia tinham limite de nível. Quando usando magias de até 10° nível as criaturas mais forte que podia convocar eram de nível 75.

Esta era a principal desvantagem dos _summoners_.

Multidões neste nível podem ser um difícil adversário para jogadores comuns, mas eram fáceis de serem derrotadas por um top player de nível 100. De fato, muitos poucos summoners eram destacados e eficientes o suficiente para estarem nas listas de top players.

Para tentar compensar a desvantagem de limite de nível, Satoshi precisava de pequenos trunfos, como por exemplo, usar habilidades de classe ao invés de magias para convocar criaturas.

Nesta realidade estranha em que foi jogado, estava claro que não havia perigo para ele convocar criaturas através de magia. Mas seria o mesmo se convocasse com habilidades de classe?

Satoshi queria testar isso e para sua segurança ele montou este pequeno exército para protegê-lo antes de fazer este novo teste.

Ele ia testar convocações com habilidade de classe usando uma interessante habilidade da classe _Split Soul Summoner_.

O lore da classe _Split Soul Summoner_ dizia que o personagem fragmentava sua própria alma a fim de criar com estes fragmentos servos especiais mais fortes que o acompanhariam para sempre como convocações.

Satoshi se concentrou para usar a habilidade _{Call Eidolon}_.

Esta era a principal habilidade da classe _Split Soul Summoner_. Usando esta habilidade ele poderia chamar um dos três eidolons que criou quando jogava.

Eidolons eram criações personalizadas e não meros monstros.

De forma bem resumida, Eidolons eram monstros convocados por uma habilidade de classe que tinham sua aparência e background personalizáveis, como os de NPCs de guilda, mas que mantinham as estatísticas de monstros mercenários.

_Uma completa bagunça de mecânicas..._

Quando se convocava um Eidolon, não havia limite de tempo para a convocação, mas enquanto o Eidolon estivesse convocado, seu avatar Famicom perderia acesso a dez por cento de seu MP máximo.

Eidolons também não perdiam níveis ao morrer e não tinham custo de ressurreição, podendo ser chamados novamente 72 horas após sua morte.

Para Satoshi a principal vantagem de um Eidolon era que esta criatura podia fazer convocações por si própria, tal coisa era proibida para quase todas as outras convocações.

Satoshi tinha optado em ter três Eidolons de nível 85, ao invés de ter um único de nível 90.

Seus Eidolons criados no jogo eram um Demônio, um Anjo e um Couatl.

"**{Call Eidolon: Miyaoaxochitl}**_"_

Quando ele finalmente usou sua habilidade sentiu algo precioso começar a deixar seu peito. Era bastante doloroso e ele sentiu como se estivesse perdendo temporariamente algo importante.

Satoshi então foi tomado por uma dor tão intensa que o fez arquear o corpo imediatamente. Ele então caiu de joelhos agarrando o tórax e arfando.

Ele ficou assim alguns segundos até a dor passar enquanto sentia os seus minions se reposicionando a sua volta para defendê-lo enquanto estava em fragilidade.

Satoshi ainda estava abaixado se recuperando da dor que foi embora quando finalmente sentiu um novo link de convocação. Imediatamente levantou a cabeça e olhou para frente.

Não pôde deixar de ficar surpreso com a majestade da criatura que viu.

Ele precisou inclinar o pescoço completamente ao olhar para cima tentando ver a totalidade do corpo da criatura.

Na sua frente estava uma grande serpente com pelo menos cinquenta metros de comprimento da cauda a cabeça. Seu corpo enrolado era fino como o de uma cobra e ela flutuava dançando sem tocar o chão enquanto olhava fixamente para Satoshi.

As escamas da grande serpente eram das cores do arco-íris e ela tinha um gigantesco par de asas coloridas. Em sua cabeça havia uma coroa natural de penas e cada um de seus dois olhos viperinos eram maiores que a cabeça de Satoshi, um deles era violeta e o outro vermelho.

Suas grandes asas eram tão colossais que mesmo entreabertas se estendiam por cima das árvores além da pequena clareira. As penas das asas tinham várias cores e mesmo sob aquele sol de manhãzinha emitiam luzes fracas.

Se suas asas fossem abertas a envergadura delas seria ainda maior que o comprimento do seu corpo serpentino.

Esta era Miyaoaxochitl, uma _Aztlán Couatl_ que Satoshi criou a muito tempo para ser sua scouter e também uma buffer para seus exércitos de criaturas convocadas.

"Ela é quase uma Shen Long com asas!"

Ele disse lembrando de um anime centenário que tinha ganho um remake a duas décadas.

Em seguida, Satoshi se sentou um pouco no chão para ajustar a respiração e se recuperar da dor colossal que sentiu pouco tempo atrás.

_Acho que isso foi quase um parto… _

Por causa desta dor, ele pensaria duas vezes antes de usar {_Call Eidolon_} de agora em diante.

Pelos vínculos mágicos Satoshi reparou que as suas convocações por magia estavam preocupadas com ele, mas não tinham hostilidades com Miyaoaxochitl, o que o deixou um pouco mais tranquilo.

Em verdade, ele sentia que sua ligação com seu Eidolon era ainda mais forte do que as com suas convocações por magia, o que fazia dela uma convocação segura.

No final de tudo, felizmente, os preparativos de segurança dele ao montar esta trupe para se proteger-se foram completamente desnecessários.

"_Aqui estou, como solicitado por Meu Tudo!"_

Uma voz voz feminina sibilante e entusiasmada foi ouvida na cabeça de Satoshi.

Isso assustou ele bastante e demorou alguns segundos até que ele percebesse que a voz que ouvia dentro de sua cabeça pertencia a Miyaoaxochitl.

Satoshi chegou a trocar palavras com alguns anjos, demônios e mortos-vivos que convocou. Mas não se aprofundou nisso, era muito estranho para ele, um programador japonês, conversar com seres de fantasia.

No entanto, diferente de suas convocações por magia, Miyaoaxochitl tomou a iniciativa de se comunicar com ele por telepatia ao invés de por voz.

_"Miyaoaxochitl… posso te chamar de Miya a partir da agora?"_

"_Miyaoaxochitl é uma das partes de Meu Tudo! Se Meu Tudo deseja isso, então apenas chame esta de Miya!"_

Era muito estranho conversar por telepatia.

Satoshi tinha feito alguns testes com criaturas convocadas e sempre ficava com um pequeno receio que pensamentos ou intenções vazassem junto com as palavras pretendidas. Ele não estava confiante na segurança deste tipo de conversa e por isso era melhor dedicar atenção redobrada quando em conversas telepáticas.

_"Eh? Você é uma parte de mim?"_

"_Esta Miya tem estado junto de Meu Tudo a muito tempo! É uma honra para esta ser chamada por Meu Tudo logo após Meu Tudo desabrochar!"_

Satoshi se espantou com o que ela disse.

_"Desabrochar? O que você quer dizer com isso?"_

"_Meu Tudo sempre teve sua mente fechada para esta, mas agora esta vê que Meu Tudo liberou sua verdadeira natureza. A mente de Meu Tudo é confusa e estranha… esta Miya não consegue entender nada de Meu Tudo!"_

Satoshi também não entendeu nada daquilo que foi dito e ficou completamente confuso com as palavras de Miya. Só depois de quase dois minutos de silêncio incômodo ele julgou entender o que ela quis dizer.

Aparentemente ela lembrava de Famicom da época do jogo e agora também tinha acesso a sua mente de Hirata Satoshi.

_"Ei…! Você pode ler minha mente?!"_

Satoshi perguntou espantado.

"_Esta Miya é parte de Meu Tudo, então é natural que possa ler..."_

Isso era perigoso.

Não apenas perigoso.

Era assustador.

_"Pare! Pare de ler minha mente agora!"_

"_Miya vai tentar, mas... é muito difícil não ler! É como ter que escolher qual gota beber em um copo d'água!"_

_"Pois se esforce então! E nunca comente sobre o que leu na minha cabeça com outros!"_

Depois de deixar claro que não queria ter sua mente espiada por ela, Satoshi subitamente ficou consciente que o corpo serpentino de Miya era colossal.

Sendo tão grande ela devia ser facilmente vista por qualquer um com uma linha de visão acima das árvores em volta. De fato, a luz colorida que emanava das penas de suas asas penetrava na floresta junto com a luz do sol e fazia dela um holofote mesmo abaixo da copa das árvores.

_"Miya… reduza seu tamanho."_

"_Esta fará isso, Meu Tudo!"_

Os _Couatl_ eram monstros que possuíam a capacidade natural de ampliar e reduzir o tamanho de seu corpo verdadeiro. A raça de Miya, os _Aztlán Couatl_, eram a realeza dos Couatl e além de alterar seu tamanho também tinham uma forma humana. Satoshi deu a Miya a aparência humana de uma Indígena Asteca do século 16, pois até onde ele sabia os Aztecas eram os povos de onde saíram os mitos sobre _Couatl_.

Mas a forma humana dela não era necessária agora, já que como humana a maioria das habilidades de Couatl deixavam de funcionar tornando esta forma ineficiente em combate.

Conforme o corpo colossal de Miya brilhava levemente ela foi reduzindo de tamanho.

Depois de um minuto, no lugar onde antes havia uma enorme serpente emplumada de dezenas de metros de comprimento, agora apenas uma cobrinha de trinta centímetros era visível.

A cobrinha de escamas arco-íris voou alegremente até a frente de Satoshi e ficou pairando ondulante na altura dos olhos dele.

"_Esta Miya está bem assim? Meu Tudo?"_

_"Sim Miya, assim serve. Por curiosidade, esse é seu menor tamanho?"_

"_Esta pode diminuir a um terço disso, Meu Tudo."_

_"Um terço? Isso é bem pequeno, não? Como ficam seus stats?"_

"_Alguns baixam, outros aumentam, a maioria não muda."_

Aquela foi uma resposta muito imprecisa de Miya, mas Satoshi não insistiu e mudou o tópico.

_"Ok, entendo. Se prepare para buffar as convocações em volta, eu vou testar outro tipo de habilidade agora e preciso de proteção. Então..."_

Satoshi tinha muitas coisas para testar ainda e passou as duas horas seguintes à convocação de Miya fazendo estes testes.

"Certo! Vamos até as pessoas!"

Quando ele se deu por satisfeito com a compreensão de suas habilidades neste mundo estranho ele estava um pouco mais seguro de si.

Satoshi alçou voo a procura de civilização.

**\- PARTE TRÊS - **

A Cidade de E-Rantel é uma cidade pertencente a um país chamado Reino de Re-Estize.

Trata-se de uma cidade de fronteira, relativamente distante da capital, com imponentes muralhas que lhe renderam o título de Cidade-Fortaleza. A cidade pertence ao domínio pessoal da realeza de Re-Estize, a linhagem dos Vaiself, e é administrada por um prefeito pessoalmente indicado pelo rei.

Esta cidade também é objeto de litígio diplomático e de confrontos militares entre o Reino de Re-Estize e um país vizinho chamado Império de Baharuth. No passado, a mais de duzentos anos atrás, Re-Estize e Baharuth eram um único país, mas conflitos internos levaram a uma secessão e desde esta época ambas as nações resultantes reclamam E-Rantel como sua.

Apenas nos últimos dez anos houve nove pequenas guerras entre estes dois países pelo controle da cidade. A cidade fortaleza tem três grandes camadas de muralhas e uma população que excede em muito cem mil habitantes. Durante a época dos conflitos a população da cidade mais do que dobra com a chegada de soldados de várias partes do Reino de Re-Estize, que se amontoam dentro de seus muros.

Esta cidade é muito importante para Re-Estize tanto geográfica quanto economicamente, pois é o caminho comercial mais seguro entre o reino e as três outras nações humanas da área: Teocracia de Slane, Império Baharuth e Reino do Dragão.

"Essa cidade, bem… como posso dizer, é feia e suja."

Estando acostumado às cidades medievais de jogos de DMMO-RPG foi um choque para Satoshi estar em uma cidade medieval real.

Todo o cheiro do esgoto nas ruelas de terra, o lixo abandonado ao acaso em pontos da cidade, as pessoas que pareciam que se banhavam uma vez na semana se muito e que vestiam panos de tecidos mal-feitos… era realmente excruciante caminhar em alguns setores da cidade.

"Felizmente nesta forma posso suprimir meu olfato... senão seria uma tragédia."

Satoshi comentou isso em voz baixa para si mesmo enquanto saía de um beco com três pequenos saco de moedas e alguns itens.

Antes de sair do beco ele olhou de soslaio para os três corpos estirados inconscientes no chão, eram os homens que tentaram roubá-lo alguns minutos atrás.

Sua forma atual não era a sua forma vampírica de _Greater One_, mas a de um homem humano de cabelo e olhos pretos, muito parecida com seu corpo real na terra, só que melhorada. Na terra ele era um amputado, aqui ele tinha os dois braços como uma pessoa completa.

Ele tomou esta forma graças a um item chamado "_Ring of Doppelganger_" que lhe permitia substituir temporariamente três de seus níveis raciais por um da raça Doppelganger. Embora ainda fosse possível dissipar sua forma falsa, isso exigiria magias e habilidades específicas, o que fazia de seu disfarce algo quase perfeito.

"Bem… vamos retornar ao caminho original."

Antes de ser interrompido por estes ladrões ele rumava para o prédio de uma das guildas da cidade.

Satoshi tinha chegado a esta cidade vindo da floresta por volta do meio-dia.

Na floresta, ele deixou sua Eidolon, a _Aztlán Couatl_ Miya com a tarefa de estabelecer uma posição naquela área selvagem, ele queria que ela estabelecesse uma pequena base para que ele tivesse onde retornar caso algo desse errado aqui.

Assim que chegou na cidade, ele voou oculto por sobre as muralhas e depois de constatar que era uma cidade de humanos ele usou seu "_Ring of Doppelganger_" para se misturar entre eles.

Ele estava a três horas vagando para obter informações.

Nesse meio tempo ele foi abordado duas vezes por bandidos.

"Bom, pelo menos isso me rendeu recursos..."

Uma das primeiras coisas que percebeu aqui foi que a moeda de Yggdrasill não tinha valor de face aqui. Quando mostrou a um comerciante uma moeda de ouro do jogo o homem disse nunca ter visto uma dessas, mas ficou muito interessado em obtê-la de Satoshi, pois ela tinha o dobro do ouro que uma moeda local.

Satoshi acabou por não trocá-la com o comerciante, já que tinha medo de ser rastreado.

Não fosse os dois grupos de bandidos que o abordaram ele talvez não tivesse dinheiro nenhum agora.

"Eu ia vender alguns itens para ter dinheiro, esses caras me pouparam este trabalho."

Em sua mente animada ele pensou que se ele não desse certo em nada poderia fazer do combate ao crime (e confisco dos espólios) seu ganha pão a partir de agora.

Honestamente ele não tinha remorso nenhum de ter roubado estes bandidos.

"Loot é loot… Ah! Aqui está! É um bonito prédio..."

Depois de caminhar por vários minutos Satoshi chegou onde queria. Em suas conversas com os locais ele descobriu muitas coisas sobre esta cidade, mas dentre todas as coisas o que mais o animou foi descobrir sobre este prédio.

"Haha! Uma Guilda de Aventureiros!"

Isso era como um clichê de jogos de fantasia. Embora não houvesse nada parecido em Yggdrasil, em muitos jogos do século 22 a temática de _Guildas de Aventureiros_ era comum.

Quando cruzou as portas do grande prédio Satoshi ficou maravilhado com o interior.

Não por beleza ou opulência, mas pelo ar realista que passava.

"Estou em um mundo real afinal..."

Ele cruzou lentamente o grande salão repleto de pessoas de aparência diversa enquanto procurava por algo como um balcão de informações. Nos curtos minutos que levou para chegar ao balcão de atendimento sua animação inicial já estava muito reduzida.

_Cara… o que é isso? Esses noobs são Aventureiros?!_

Ele tinha aprendido com os locais que os aventureiros usavam _tags_ metálicas que indicavam o posto deles. Embora ele não soubesse detalhes sobre isso ele ficou espantado com o quão fracos eram os muitos aventureiros reunidos naquele salão.

Graças a sua habilidade passiva {_Level Evaluation_}, Satoshi podia dizer o nível de alguém apenas ao encará-los por um tempo e avaliando estes aventureiros apenas um punhado estava acima do nível 10 e ninguém chegava sequer perto do 20.

Os equipamentos eram igualmente lixosos, couro, aço, até mesmo madeira, quase tudo itens mundanos.

"... Bem-vindo senhor, me chamo Catelina, como posso ajudá-lo? O senhor deseja estabelecer uma missão em nossa guilda?"

Do outro lado do balcão, uma moça loira em um uniforme conservador lhe trouxe de volta a realidade com uma pergunta.

"Ah... oh… bem, na verdade não. O que eu quero mesmo é obter informações sobre os aventureiros. Ver se vale a pena para min virar um... "

A moça uniformizada levantou uma sobrancelha por um instante antes de responder Satoshi com um sorriso cansado.

"Certo, senhor. A Guilda de Aventureiros existe a mais de duzentos anos e é referendada tanto por nosso país quanto pelos vizinhos. Os aventureiros devem seguir as normas da guilda em troca do status provisionado pela guilda. As normas incluem a observância da lei local, a não interferência em assuntos nacionais, no caso de clérigos a não..."

A moça falou mecanicamente pelo que pareceu vários minutos.

Parece que os aventureiros são basicamente defensores da terras humanas contra monstros e prestadores de serviços para ricos. Eles devem seguir o código da guilda para receberem a proteção dela.

Eles também tem um sistema de classificação em oito níveis que vai do mais baixo, o Cobre, seguido por Ferro, Prata, Ouro, Platina, Mithril, Oricalco e, o mais alto, Adamantina. Pelo que ela mencionou o nível Adamantina é muito raro e o nível Mithril é o maior encontrado nesta cidade.

"Interessante… agora, há como pular cadeiras?"

"Acho que não entendo o que o senhor quer dizer..."

"... o que quero saber é: existe algum teste que me poupe de ter que começar com essas placas de metal barato?"

A recepcionista olhou de cima a baixo avaliando Satoshi.

Satoshi estava vestido melhor que todos os aventureiros daqui. Em realidade, desconsiderando a moda estrangeira que trajava, a roupa de mago dele tinha uma aparência fina e cara, totalmente acima do alto-padrão.

Suas roupas gritavam riqueza.

Depois de parecer considerar isso, a moça da recepção falou.

"O Senhor talvez seja um conjurador arcano de 2° Nível?"

Satoshi pensou um pouco antes de responder.

_Eu posso conjurar os dez níveis básicos de magia, mas o mago de nível mais alto que vi aqui era nível 13… se aqui funcionar como Yggdrasil então 2° Nível é o limite para aquele cara e ele era uma placa prateada acho?_

Depois de considerar um pouco, Satoshi pensou em uma resposta que acreditava que o qualificaria para ser um aventureiro de Mithril, o colocando a par com os maiores aventureiros da cidade.

"4° Nível."

Ele disse confiante.

Para resposta dele a moça da recepção arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu divertida.

"Por favor senhor, não faça brincadeiras, o 4° Nível arcano é um domínio muito restrito, conta-se nos dedos da mão os magos que chegam em tal nível em nosso país..."

"Oh! Então isso é raro por aqui …"

"... sim. Não só aqui, mesmo em outras nações com maior tradição arcana este é um feito grande. Bom… eu diria que se este fosse realmente o caso seria uma das poucas situações em que um ingresso privilegiado na guilda seria possível. Heh, isso claro… após uma apuração e uma correta demonstração de habilidade diante do mestre da guilda..."

"Ótimo! Se é possível um ingresso privilegiado então, por favor, vamos adiante com meu registro..."

"... Realmente?"

Depois de confirmar a sua intenção de aderir a guilda, Satoshi teve que responder um formulário com assistência de Catelina, se encontrar com o Mestre da Guilda e fazer uma demonstração de magia.

Já era tarde da noite quando ele conseguiu sair da guilda com uma Placa de Platina pendurada no pescoço.

Depois disso Satoshi, ou melhor, o aventureiro de platina recém chegado na cidade de nome Atari, procurou uma pousada para passar a noite.

"... muito simples, não é?"

O quarto que foi indicado pela dona da pousada tinha pouca mobília: uma cama de solteiro, um armário, uma escrivaninha com cadeira e um criado mudo com uma bacia de água.

Essas coisas eram tudo a vista.

O custo do quarto junto com a refeição diária foi de dez moedas de cobre.

Em Yggdrasil existiam apenas moedas de ouro, mas neste país também existem moedas de cobre e prata, sendo uma moeda de prata igual ao valor de treze moedas de cobre.

Satoshi alugou o quarto por sete dias pagando menos de seis moedas de prata.

Depois de se sentar na cadeira em frente a escrivaninha, Satoshi gastou algum tempo contando com cuidado sua atual riqueza.

"Uhm… trinta e seis moedas de cobre e seis moedas de prata. Acho que vou ter que caprichar amanhã em missões..."

Durante a conversa com o Mestre da Guilda da cidade, Satoshi ficou sabendo que havia apenas quatro equipes de Platina baseadas em E-Rantel.

O Mestre da Guilda, um homem espirituoso chamado Pluton Ainzach, se ofereceu para organizar um encontro entre Atari e uma destas equipes que no momento carecia de um mago.

Não era a intenção de Satoshi se filiar a uma equipe, mas seria bom entender como é o trabalho de um aventureiro sob orientação de senpais mais experientes.

"Aventureiro, hein..."

Satoshi colocou as duas mãos na nuca pensativo.

Ainda era estranho para ele ter ambas as mãos, mas ele sempre quis fazer aquela pose reflexiva.

Ele ainda não entendia o que ocorreu com ele e se perguntava porque ele acabou nesta situação.

"Porque estou neste mundo ainda é uma incógnita para mim… mas já que estou aqui vou aproveitar para viver como não pude na Terra."

Isso dito, tudo que ele podia fazer no momento era aprender mais sobre este mundo, se preparando para eventuais problemas e ameaças a vida dele.

"E talvez um dia voltar..."

Ele olhou para as moedas em cima da escrivaninha e se lembrou de como obteve elas.

"Já é tarde… mas talvez ainda haja tempo para um serviço noturno?"

Um dos anéis que usava por baixo da luva era um anel de sustento que lhe permitia ficar sem comer e dormir mesmo em um corpo humano.

Satoshi estava inseguro em ter que dormir, era perigoso, o sono é um estado vulnerável depois de tudo.

"Certo vamos fazer alguma atividade durante a madrugada!"

Depois de abrir a janela e se ocultar por magia, Satoshi voou pelo céu de E-Rantel para fazer algum dinheiro com bandidos.

**\- FIM DO CAPÍTULO - **

* * *

**NOTA DO AUTOR:**

Esta história será contada através do ponto de vista do **OC** e cada **Capítulo** dela contará um **Dia** da experiência dele no **Novo Mundo**.

A cada dois capítulos/dias haverá uma **INTERMISSÃO** onde o ponto de vista será de um **NEW WORLDER **ou de um **OC MENOR**.

Esta **Fase 1** se estende até o **Dia 12.**

O plano inicial é que haja três fases, mas tenho varias ideias e dependendo da recepção a história pode se prolongar bastante, por isso peço que sempre que possível comentem para que eu tenha noção da opinião de vocês e continue produtivo.

* * *

**_Famicom  
(Hirata Satoshi)_**

**Níveis Totais:** 100

**Níveis Raciais:** 30  
Vampire (10)  
True Vampire (10)  
Blood Progenitor (5)  
Greater One (5)

**Níveis de Trabalho:** 70  
Summoner (10)  
Planar Trader (10)  
Blood Drinker (5)  
Master Summoner (10)  
Split Soul Summoner (10)  
Divine Summoner (10)  
Counter-Summoner (5)  
Claimant Summoner (5)  
Soul Collector (5)

**Status aproximado:** 705  
_HP_ (85)  
_MP_ (100)  
_Phy. Atk._ (35)  
_Phy. Def._ (95)  
_Agility_ (60)  
_Mag. Atk._ (45)  
_Mag. Def._ (95)  
_Resistance_ (90)  
_Special_ (100)

**Valor de Karma:** 0 Neutro


	3. Dia 2 - O Aventureiro Atari

**.**

**..**

**...**

* * *

O Aventureiro Atari

**Dia 2**

* * *

**\- PARTE UM - **

Quando Satoshi entrou no Salão da Guilda de Aventureiros na manhã do dia seguinte, não pôde deixar de notar que o local se silenciou com sua presença. Conforme caminhava em direção ao mesmo balcão de ontem, ele ouvia os sussurros dos aventureiros e do staff.

Nos sussurros que ouvia geralmente se referiam a ele com os títulos de "_Convocador Negro_" e "_Convocador de Lichs_".

_Uhm, parece que a exibição de ontem impressionou os veteranos..._

No dia anterior o Mestre da Guilda Pluton Ainzack o testou para ver se ele realmente podia lançar magias de 4º Nível. Naquela vez ele foi conduzido a uma sala de treinamento para provar sua alegação e diante de uma boa plateia convocou com [_Summon Undead IV_] um _Elder Lich_.

_Eles tinham ficado impressionados apesar de ter sido apenas o tipo mais fraco de Elder Lich, um Red Counterfeiters…_

Ele lembrou da face assustada dos presentes e que muitos sacaram suas armas prontos para o combate tendo que ser pacificados pelo Mestre da Guilda.

"Bom dia, Catelina-san. Eu vim hoje a pedido do Mestre da Guilda..."

"Ah! Atari-sama! Pluton-sama já está à sua espera, por favor, me acompanhe..."

A atendente loira disse com um sorriso bonito e uma postura solícita. A atitude dela para com ele havia mudado 180º desde a demonstração de ontem.

Satoshi tinha adotado o disfarce de Atari, um viajante de um país distante que quer se tornar aventureiro nesta cidade.

_Reparei só agora, mas essa mulher é bem formosa, não?_

Enquanto a seguia subindo lance após lance de escada, Satoshi não pôde deixar de notar os dotes em sua linha de visão.

_Uma pena que seu uniforme seja tão conservador…_

Seguir esta dama com uma saia-curta nesta escadaria teria sido o melhor.

_Ops, estranho eu pensar assim... normalmente sou mais respeitoso._

Satoshi estranhamente vinha reparando muito nas mulheres desta cidade, de volta na Terra ele era muito menos consciente destas coisas, ao ponto de ser apelidado de '_eunuco_' no colégio.

Ele considerou que isso talvez tivesse a ver com seu novo corpo cujos sentidos o deixava mais consciente dos arredores.

"Catelina-san, os membros da _Falcão Negro_ já deram as caras?"

"Sim, Atari-sama! Pluton-sama está com eles a sua espera neste exato momento..."

Quando chegaram no terceiro andar, Satoshi esperou do lado de fora de uma das salas de reunião da guilda enquanto Catelina entrava para falar com o Mestre da Guilda Pluton Ainzack.

Depois de pouco tempo ele foi autorizado a entrar.

Naquela sala cinco pessoas estavam ao redor de uma mesa. Tão logo Satoshi entrou foi apresentado a cada uma delas.

A pessoa que o cumprimentou primeiro já era conhecida por ele. Foi Pluton Ainzach, o Mestre da Guilda de aventureiros. Pluton era um bem constituído homem no meio dos 40 com um bigode e cabelo que se destacavam.

"Ah! Aqui está nosso novo aventureiro… gostou da noite em nossa cidade Atari-dono?"

"Sim, Pluton-dono foi uma noite… recompensadora."

Satoshi disse com um sorriso.

_Consegui justiçar um grupo de bandidos e tenho até moedas de ouro agora..._

Ontem Satoshi tinha vasculhado a cidade até o amanhecer em busca de recursos. Ele encontrou um grande grupo de bandidos que vendiam drogas em um prédio decrépito, os bateu até aleijar e os roubou.

"Hehe… então você foi nos locais que recomendei!"

Ontem enquanto conversava com Pluton, o Mestre da Guilda tinha recomendado a Satoshi dois bordéis no distrito da luz vermelha da cidade para dormir com putas.

Obviamente Satoshi não foi naqueles lugares, na realidade ele sequer entendeu porque Pluton recomendou bordeis para ele, talvez bordeis fossem um hobby desse homem.

"Não fui, encontrei entretenimento na rua mesmo..."

"Haha! Um jovem de exigências modestas! Bem, hum, vamos continuar, deixe-me te apresentar esses meus excelentes aventureiros que cortejam o Mithril..."

Depois de cumprimentar Satoshi, Pluton acenou para uma das outras pessoas presentes, o homem então se adiantou e tomou a fala.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Atari-san. Eu me chamo Sylvo Nobelle, já há três anos sou líder da _Falcão Negro_. Estes são os membros da minha equipe..."

O homem chamado Sylvo estava no começo dos vinte anos e tinha uma aparência galante com um equipamento que fez Satoshi concluir se tratar de um guerreiro de dupla empunhadura. O tal grupo de aventureiros de platina _Falcão Negro_ tinha quatro membros e buscava um mago para sua equipe já que o anterior havia deixado a equipe cerca de dois meses atrás.

Satoshi entrar em uma equipe foi uma sugestão de Pluton Ainzach.

Ele aceitou isso pois não tinha ideia de como seria realmente trabalhar como aventureiro e considerou que seria um aprendizado participar de uma ou duas aventuras em grupo.

_Eles são mais fortes que o pessoal lá embaixo..._

A habilidade passiva _{Level Evaluation}_ de Satoshi dizia que Sylvo era de nível 16. Muito mais forte que a média lá no salão. Na equipe também havia a clériga Zara de nível 15, a ranger Helenda de nível 14 e o ladino Favel de nível 13

Depois da apresentação, com todos já sentados, Sylvo começou.

"O Mestre da Guilda nos disse um pouco de sua situação, Atari-san. Não posso sequer imaginar a dificuldade de ter que recomeçar em um país diferente..."

A história que Satoshi tinha inventado ontem como plano de fundo para seu disfarce de Atari era a tradicional história do exílio. Na sua breve descrição para Ainzack ele não entrou em detalhes profundos, apenas disse que seu antigo país Helheim, sofreu uma catástrofe natural e ele então viajou a procura de um novo lugar para morar.

"... Sim, é uma dor. Espero ter um bom recomeço aqui."

Satoshi só pôde responder de forma curta as considerações de seu colega aventureiro. Mentir não era sua maior habilidade.

"Hrm... Atari-san, posso fazer uma pergunta?"

Uma jovem esguia de longos cabelos loiros lisos que era a Ranger do grupo disse isso um pouco tímida.

"Claro, Helenda-san."

"Por que se fixar no Reino? Por que ser um aventureiro? Magos do seu calibre são tão melhor recompensados no Império..."

Satoshi ficou sabendo ontem por suas investigações superficiais que existia um poderoso mago no país vizinho e que havia até uma Acadêmia de Magia naquela nação.

Normalmente se pensaria que seria melhor para ele ficar naquele país com melhores condições, mas Satoshi tinha medo de encontrar este tal mago lendário que ouviu dizer. Ele chegou a ouvir que aquele mago vive a mais de 200 anos. Um ser tão transcendental poderia ser um grande problema para Satoshi.

Se possível ele gostaria de adiar ou até mesmo evitar encontrá-lo.

"Helenda-san vou ser sincero e direto com vocês: sou bem habilidoso na minha área específica, mas não me encaixo em um trabalho acadêmico ou erudito, então nesse recomeço optei por me tornar um aventureiro. Mas… não tenho noção da realidade do trabalho e nem conhecidos nesta cidade… se possível, vocês poderiam me conceder um período de experiência na sua equipe?"

Satoshi foi direto ao ponto e inclinou a cabeça para a equipe ao fazer este pedido.

"Ara… levante a cabeça, Atari-san. Nós temos uma vaga para um mago, acho que não seria esse custoso se saíssemos em algumas aventuras juntos, vocês não acham?"

O líder Sylvo perguntou a equipe parecendo satisfeito com a humildade de Atari.

"Acontecer isso agora é uma mão na luva… já estamos três semanas sem suporte."

"Realmente! Atari-san foi enviado pelos deuses!"

"Ele parece um bom homem! Aceite ele!"

Cada um dos três respondeu do seu jeito.

Fácil assim, Satoshi tinha encontrado senpais neste novo mundo.

Os seis ficaram conversando por mais de uma hora antes da equipe platina _Falcão Negro_ deixar a guilda com seu novo membro temporário.

** \- PARTE DOIS - **

Depois que saíram da guilda os aventureiros se separaram em dois grupos que tinham combinado de se encontrar na primeira hora após o meio-dia na saída leste da cidade.

_Bom isso nos dá três horas…_

Satoshi estava acompanhando Favel e Helenda na compra de alguns suprimentos no lado oeste da cidade.

A equipe tinha decidido ir até as _Planícies de Katze_ para caçar mortos-vivos e testar as habilidades de Satoshi. Pelo que ele soube as _Planícies de Katze_ eram um dos quatro campos de caças habituais dos aventureiros de E-Rantel.

Aquele lugar era um campo amaldiçoado onde mortos-vivos spawnam como grama e uma névoa densa domina todo o cenário.

Muitos aventureiros se especializaram em combater mortos-vivos em Katze. Eles podem vender o metal deixado para trás pelos esqueletos e ainda ganhar dinheiro por cada criatura morta.

Era de certa forma o campo de caça mais lucrativo de E-Rantel.

"Nossa… então cada vez que você convoca é um Elder Lich diferente que aparece?!"

A jovem ranger Helenda perguntou espantada enquanto ela e Satoshi esperavam de pé na porta do lado de fora da taverna.

O ladino Favel tinha entrado no interior da loja para conversar com conhecidos e aprender as novidades do dia.

Helenda vinha bombardeando Satoshi com perguntas já a algum tempo e ele estava em dificuldades por conta disso.

"... sim. Bem, cada um deles é criado pela duração do feitiço."

"Eles são feitos pela magia! Isso é totalmente diferente dos anjos que vem do céu, né?!"

_Como eu respondo isso?!_

"... É diferente, mas... no final é a mesma coisa."

"Magia é incrível… tão abstrata! Alonzo não fazia convocações, mas suas Setas de Fogo nos ajudaram muito! Me pergunto como Alonzo está agora..."

Ela disse pensativa olhando o céu, fazendo uma óbvia expressão de saudade romântica.

_Ela e esse Alonzo são algo..._

Satoshi olhou para a face da garota com cuidado pela primeira vez. Helenda, cujos olhos verdes encaravam uma nuvem, devia ter 18 anos.

Ela era a irmã mais nova de Sylvo, o líder do grupo, e pelo que eles falaram antes na guilda ambos vieram de outra região de Re-Estize e se tornaram aventureiros em E-Rantel por necessidade.

_Ela é bem bonita… que inveja desse Alonzo._

Como homem Satoshi pensava que teria um grande orgulho se fosse capaz de fazer uma jovem garota bonita como essa fazer tal expressão de saudade.

"Você disse que ele está na Acadêmia de Magia do Império? Com certeza ele está indo bem, magos de 3° Nível são populares em Acadêmias…"

Satoshi não perdeu a oportunidade de mudar de assunto.

"Populares? Populares como?"

"Não há muitos deles então eles são populares. Fazem sucesso entre os outros alunos de 1° ou 2° nível, mesmo entre os professores..."

Isso era especulação de Satoshi. Ele não tinha como saber com certeza. Mas devia ser verdade. Na Terra quando ele estava no colégio os terceiroanistas eram muito populares com os outros alunos.

Helenda, como a jovem garota que era, interpretou isso como o tal Alonzo sendo alvo de romance por outras garotas.

Ele se sentiu um pouco mal por colocar dúvidas em uma garota apaixonada. Mas a expressão angustiada de Helenda enquanto mordia o lábio preocupada com Marias-varinhas dando em cima de Alonzo foi estranhamente satisfatória para Satoshi.

Foi mais ou menos nesse momento que Favel saiu da taverna.

"O que é essa cara, Helenda-chan? Tá com dor de barriga?"

"Não! Não é nada disso, idiota. Alguma coisa nova em Katze?"

A jovem Helenda foi um pouco dura com Favel na sua resposta, mas ele não alterou a expressão nem um pouco.

"Nada, nadinha. Não aparece um morto-vivo poderoso no nosso lugar habitual já a um tempo. Só os mesmo esqueletinhos de sempre..."

Eles caminharam até um farmacêutico próximo onde comprariam poções. Depois iriam vadiar até dar a hora estipulada pelo líder.

"Você disse que não era um necromante, Atari… mas você tem algum trunfo contra mortos-vivos?"

Para evitar possíveis preconceitos, Satoshi disse ser um mago com um repertório diversificado.

Necromantes sempre costumam ter má fama, então Satoshi estava se pondo longe deles.

_Perdão pelo vacilo Momonga..._

"Contra Mortos-vivos? Bem… que tal anjos?"

Os outros dois pararam de andar por alguns segundos e o encararam.

"Você também lança magia divina?!"

Helenda perguntou com um tom de voz um pouco alto demais.

"Não… apenas convoco anjos. Sabe como é, né? Sou um convocador..."

Satoshi tinha Karma neutro e 10 níveis na classe _Divine Summoner_. Por isso ele podia conjurar magias divinas, mas apenas as das árvores de convocação [_Summon Angel_] e [_Summon Demon_], bem como outras meia dúzia de magias de convocação divinas específicas.

"Nunca ouvi falar disso..."

"Ora, ora, temos um achado incrível entre nós!"

Os dois pareciam bastante surpresos.

_Cara… algo me diz que é melhor omitir que também convoco demônios..._

"No meu antigo país isso é normal, a magia de convocação lá era muito avançada."

Ele deu uma desculpa qualquer.

Eles continuaram conversando até entrar na loja, Favel ficou esperando o atual atendimento acabar e os outros dois ficaram olhando ao redor.

_Esse cheiro forte de mato é horrível… ainda bem que com este anel eu posso suprimir meu olfato de vampiro!_

Quando chegou a vez de Favel ser atendido, Satoshi se aproximou novamente.

"Nifirea-san, meu bom! O pedido de hoje é de duas poções de cura pequenas e cinco antídotos simples. Faça um bom desconto para esse camarada recorrente por favor!"

"Favel-san… bem-vindo de novo, vejo que voltaram a ativa, mas o preço é o mesmo para todos, ok? São 3 ouros e 10 pratas."

Um jovem com uma franja que cobria ambos os olhos disse isso enquanto ia até uma prateleira pegar os itens.

_Nossa! Isso é muito caro, não?!_

Em Yggdrasil a mais simples poção de cura valia dezenas de milhares de ouro, isso era o mesmo valor de uma refeição mediana dentro do jogo. Neste mundo refeições custavam algumas poucas moedas de cobre, mas as poções por outro lado pareciam ser valiosas.

Satoshi ficou curioso em quanto valeria uma de suas poções, depois que Favel terminou de mendigar seu pedido ele falou para o garoto-franja.

"Nifirea-san, não é? Sou Atari, colega de Favel, diga-me por favor, vocês compram ou avaliam itens aqui também?"

O garoto olhou curioso de Satoshi para Favel e de Favel para Satoshi antes de responder.

"Uhm… se for de nossa competência. Posso dar uma olhada nos itens?"

"Na verdade é um só… aqui."

Satoshi tirou uma poção _Minor Healing Potion _do bolso.

Na verdade ele tirou do inventário, mas de um jeito disfarçado.

"Isso é… o que é isso?!"

"Uma poção de cura que ganhei de um amigo."

"Poção de Cura?! Nesta cor?! U-Um momento Atari-san me deixe fazer alguns testes..."

O garoto então entrou na loja com a poção _Minor Healing Potion _de Satoshi. Ele ficou desaparecido por cerca de quinze minutos.

Quando voltou ele tinha um rosto mais que confuso.

"Atari-san! Eu não sou capaz de avaliar essa poção! Por Favor, venha novamente a noite, minha avó deve chegar da coleta de ervas nesse horário! Ela é a melhor farmacêutica da cidade! Certamente vai conseguir avaliar esta poção!"

"... Vou sair de tarde para uma aventura com a _Falcão Negro_, vou ficar fora por dois dias. Que tal eu deixar isso aqui com você por enquanto?"

"Isso é… não sei se seria correto… mas se não for assim… Ok! Está bem! Deixe conosco!"

O garoto-franja estava quase em pânico, mas decidiu manter a poção aqui, provavelmente para evitar que Satoshi fosse a outro farmacêutico com aquilo.

Satoshi, Favel e Helenda saíram da loja para andar pela cidade. Ainda havia tempo até o horário marcado por Sylvo.

Favel e Helenda mostraram os principais pontos da cidade para Satoshi.

Em um ponto, quando passavam em frente ao portão vigiado da Villa VIP, onde residiam os altos oficiais da cidade, Favel que conversava com Helenda trouxe um assunto que dizia respeito a Satoshi.

"... não sabe da maior, os caras também disseram que alguém estourou uma casa do Sindicato de Drogas. Quase vinte malandros tiveram o joelho virado pro lado errado e quem fez isso só levou o dinheiro deixando a mercadoria. Eles estão doidos procurando os responsáveis…"

"Uma disputa interna dentro dos Oito Dedos?"

"Eu acho que pode ser… talvez algum outro sindicato criminal esteja com inveja. Em cada esquina das favelas tem pó preto, isso deve render bastante, o sindicato de drogas cresceu muito no submundo… os olhos dos outros sindicatos criminais devem ter crescido."

_Eu acho que estão falando de mim..._

Ontem a noite, Satoshi tinha invadido um prédio onde se vendiam drogas. Ele chegou lá quando viu pessoas arrastando uma mulher para aquele lugar. Ele pensou que ia quebrar alguns estupradores, mas a verdade era que a loja tinha uma série de viciados sendo torturados no porão e a mulher era só mais um deles.

_Estou com mais de cem moedas de ouro graças a isso..._

Satoshi tinha posto todos para dormir com magia e feito a limpa. Nunca esperou ganhar tanto dinheiro com isso.

Antes de sair ele vendou os olhos de bandidos e viciados, e espancou os primeiros. Quebrando a perna direita de cada um deles.

"O que é Oito Dedos?"

Satoshi perguntou, entrando na conversa.

"É a organização que controla o Reino nas sombras. Eles dominam quase tudo que é ilegal. Fuja de se envolver com eles, Atari-san. Aventureiros de Platina como nós são palitos de dentes para eles."

Favel disse em um tom sinistro.

_Então eles são tipo uma Yakuza?_

Satoshi pensava assim quando uma comoção tomou conta da rua. As pessoas se afastaram para abrir caminho e os três fizeram o mesmo como efeito manada.

Um grupo de uns cinquenta homens a cavalo desfilaram apresados por eles indo em direção ao portão da Villa VIP.

"Oh! Aquele não é o Capitão-Guerreiro?"

Helenda perguntou apontando um homem no centro da formação.

"Sim, o próprio Gazef Stonoff. Parece que finalmente vão fazer algo sobre os ataques do império as vilas próximas."

Foi a resposta de Favel.

Satoshi olhou o homem em questão e a tropa que passava.

_Nível 30, ele tem o maior nível que vi neste mundo… mas alem dele o mais fortes desta tropa esta apenas no nível de Sylvo._

Depois que o grupo a cavalo cruzou o portão da Villa VIP a rua voltou a normalidade e os três seguiram seu caminho.

**\- PARTE TRÊS - **

Para surpresa de Satoshi existia um serviço de carruagem na saída leste da cidade. Daquele portão saia uma estrada comercial que ia em direção a uma cidade do Império de Baharuth.

Ele e a _Falcão Negro_ fretaram uma carruagem, na verdade uma carroça, junto com algumas outras pessoas comuns.

Ao anoitecer estavam em uma pequena vila acostumada a receber aventureiros que caçavam em Katze. Naquela vila havia até uma hospedaria onde o grupo ficou hospedado.

A maioria dos aventureiros tomava abrigo em casas de aldeões ou na natureza, mas como eles eram aventureiros de platina eles tinham que manter o mínimo de ostentação.

Afinal, além deles só havia outras três equipes de platina na cidade.

Portanto eles tinham um certo status entre aventureiros.

Eles alugaram dois quartos. Um para Sylvo e as duas garotas, e o outro para Satoshi e Favel.

_Ser líder deve ser o máximo, pelo menos ele vai dormir com o cheiro de duas meninas no quarto..._

Um Satoshi de cuecas pensou enquanto se limpava com uma toalha molhada pela primeira vez na vida. O detalhe era que ele tinha que fazer isso no mesmo quarto onde ia dormir.

Graças aos sentidos que recebeu quando Yggdrasil terminou, Satoshi ultimamente tinha estado mais consciente do quão agradável era o cheiro feminino. E ele podia dizer que certamente seria muito melhor dormir com o cheiro daquelas duas garotas se espalhando pelo quarto do que com o do seu atual colega de quarto.

O ladino Favel já dormia roncando baixo do outro lado do quarto.

_O certo seria separar homens e mulheres... o líder é muito malandrinho..._

Talvez essa tenha sido uma medida protetora tomada por Sylvo, afinal, Zara era namorada dele e Helenda era a sua irmã mais nova. Olhando deste angulo, Satoshi era um estranho perto dos tesouros daquele espadachim.

De forma geral, Satoshi estava satisfeito com a equipe de aventureiros _Falcão Negro_.

_Favel e Helenda são pessoas muito legais, Sylvo é um líder confiável, já Zara..._

Para infelicidade de Satoshi a namorada do líder da equipe estava um pouco interessada nele, alguém que ela acabou de conhecer. Satoshi suspeitou disso várias vezes e graças a seus sentidos vampíricos pode confirmar isso através do padrão cardíaco dela.

Ele sempre teve pouca libido na Terra e estava acostumado a afastar pretendentes para evitar dores de cabeça.

Satoshi nunca teve uma namorada por conta disso. As únicas experiências com o sexo oposto que teve na terra foram pagas e foram um experimento social mal-sucedido.

Pessoalmente, Satoshi não achava que Zara faria um avanço nele, mas se ela fizesse seria dispensada, obvio. Desde que chegou em E-Rantel ele reparou que muitas mulheres olhavam para ele de um jeito mais quente.

Para piorar ele também passou a estar um pouco mais consciente do sexo oposto.

_Será que eu virei uma pessoa normal nesse assunto?_

Satoshi estava inclinado a pensar que era esse o caso.

Depois de se lavar com uma toalha e um balde de água Satoshi deitou na cama e fingiu dormir por um bom tempo.

_[Silent Magic: Mass Sleep]_

Duas horas depois ele lançou essa magia silenciosa.

Sob efeito da magia o ladino Favel dormia profundamente agora, assim como boa parte da hospedaria.

Satoshi levantou da cama e se vestiu novamente enquanto assobiava uma música. Depois, apenas por segurança, ele simulou com ajuda de panos o volume de uma pessoa embaixo dos lençóis.

_Acho que dá para enganar. Agora vamos lá..._

Ele suspirou fundo.

"[_Greater Teleportation_]!"

No instante seguinte ele já não estava mais no quarto da hospedaria, mas em uma clareira na floresta. Para ser preciso ele estava na clareira onde testou convocações na manhã de ontem.

"_Bem-vindo de volta, Meu Tudo!"_

Assim que se acostumou com o novo ambiente, uma voz feminina sibilante soou por telepatia dentro da cabeça dele.

Satoshi olhou ao redor e encontrou sua eidolon Miya flutuando a alguns metros de onde estava. A pequenina _Couatl_ Miya estava na sua forma miniaturizada e as penas dela emitiam luzes coloridas.

Satoshi tinha se separado dela ontem e deixado ela com a responsabilidade de tornar esta floresta segura para uma base.

"_Olá, Miya. Como tem passado?_"

Satoshi perguntou isso a sua eidolon enquanto calmamente tirava o seu _Ring of Doppelganger_ e voltava a sua forma de _Greater One_.

Assim que voltou a sua forma foi bombardeado por sensações de seus sentidos aguçados que já não podiam ser suprimidas pelo item.

"_Esta Miya esteve bem, Meu Tudo, Miya se dedicou inteiramente à tarefa dada por Meu Tudo! Miya encontrou muitos lacaios para Meu Tudo nesta floresta!_"

Usando magia [_Message_], ela já o tinha animadamente informado durante o dia o progresso que teve. De fato, Satoshi estava curioso sobre estes muitos lacaios a que ela se referia.

"_Certo, então, onde estão eles?"_

"_Esta Miya reuniu a elite deles um pouco longe daqui, mas Miya levará Meu Tudo até lá!_"

Depois que Miya disse isso, Satoshi sentiu uma energia estranha se juntar em um ponto alguns metros de onde estava. Quando olhou naquela direção ele viu uma lágrima negra surgir no ar, esta lágrima se expandiu em poucos segundos criando um portal.

"_Venha com Miya, Meu Tudo."_

Miya se adiantou flutuando em direção ao portal. Satoshi ficou aliviado, essa ação deixava claro que era um portal de Miya. No seu íntimo ele temia que algo perigoso saísse do portal ou que fosse o portal de um estranho.

Depois que Miya cruzou o portal, Satoshi respirou longamente e fez o mesmo, não sem fechar os olhos antes de mergulhar no desconhecido. Cruzar o portal foi semelhante a se teleportar, mas foi um processo um pouco mais lento.

O que Satoshi viu do outro lado foi perturbador.

Havia dezenas de grandes figuras e centenas de pequenas, a maioria prostrada com a testa no chão. Entre as grandes figuras havia trolls e ogres, entre as pequenas figuras goblins e hobgoblins. Havia também uma matilha de lobos estranha com correntes de metal que deitavam expondo a barriga.

_Esses caras fedem demais!_

Satoshi levou as mãos ao nariz e tomou seu tempo avaliando o bando de semi-humanos selvagens que vestia peles e ocasionalmente armaduras de osso, madeira ou metal.

"Aquele ali é o tal _Gigante do Leste_ que você falou durante o dia?"

Satoshi perguntou a Miya em voz alta, apontando com o queixo para um troll, possivelmente uma espécie evoluída, que era de longe o mais forte do bando, com nível 29.

Ouvindo a voz de Satoshi, o Troll se mexeu desconfortável de sua postura submissa no chão.

_"Muito perspicaz, Meu Tudo! É ele mesmo! Aquele é teu escravo Guu, o Gigante do Leste!"_

No curto período que esteve nesta floresta ontem, Satoshi tinha ouvido enquanto se infiltrava em duas vilas de goblins que eles e os outros moradores da floresta eram taxados pesadamente pelo Gigante do Leste, que recebia mais da metade dos recursos escassos deles.

Isso fazia deste troll efetivamente um governante nesta área selvagem.

"Guu seu cachorro inútil! Saúde o Mestre!"

Miya ordenou Guu rispidamente em voz alta. O troll tremeu um pouco antes de falar, se abaixando ainda mais no chão. Ele já estava praticamente deitado no chão.

"O escravo Guu sauda o Mestre! Por favor tenha misericórdia de Guu e sua família!"

_Miya deve ter ameaçado eles bastante… estão aterrorizados._

"... Certo. Saudações aceitas."

Foi tudo que Satoshi respondeu a Guu.

Ele então voltou a avaliar o bando com cuidado.

_Deve haver uns dezoito trolls aqui, uns cinquenta ogres e uns trezentos pequenos... _

Era um exército grande. Satoshi se pegou imaginando os homens a cavalo liderados pelo Capitão Guerreiro do Reino enfrentando este bando.

_É difícil dizer, mas acho que seria uma luta equilibrada?_

"Isso é tudo que conseguiu, Miya?"

Satoshi perguntou distraído depois de um tempo.

A resposta de Miya saiu com um tom de preocupação.

"Não, Meu Tudo! Esta Miya juntou aqui só os mais fortes! Ainda a muitos e muitos goblins! O escravo Guu controlava dezenas de aldeias!"

Satoshi reparou no tom de Miya e percebeu que não tinha elogiado ela ainda pela tarefa.

"Não se preocupe, você fez um bom trabalho, Miya, nos próximos dias continue arregimentando o povo da floresta, mas fuja se algo for ameaçador."

"Sim, Meu Tudo! Pode deixar com esta Miya!"

Se tudo desse certo, Satoshi poderia erguer uma base nesta floresta enquanto fazia alguma fama fora dela com seu disfarce de Atari.

Satoshi ainda conversou com Miya mais alguns minutos sobre o que ela tinha descoberto sobre os poderes da floresta e só depois desse tempo ele voltou para a hospedaria.

Ele temia que se demorasse demais pudesse ser descoberto.

**\- FIM DO CAPÍTULO -**

* * *

**NOTA DO AUTOR:**

Seguinte, estou trabalhando com esta tabela:

\- Cobre: 1-3  
\- Ferro: 4-6  
\- Prata: 7-9  
\- Ouro: 10-12  
\- Platina: 13-16  
\- Mithril: 17-20  
\- Oricalco: 21-24  
\- Adamantina: 25-29  
\- Heróis: 30+

Não sei se ficou claro no capítulo anterior, mas Satoshi/Famicom chegou neste mundo no mesmo momento e lugar que Ainz e Nazarick chegaram no original.

**SPOILER: **[_No futuro, algo aparecerá naquela planície..._]


	4. Intermissão 1 - Um Homem do Rei

.

..

...

* * *

Um Homem do Rei

**Intermissão 1**

* * *

_(Domínio de E-Rantel, Dia 2 da Transição)_

A companhia de 50 homens a cavalo deixou a cidade pelo Portão Norte após o meio-dia com três guias locais.

Com exceção dos guias locais, que eram apenas soldados da Guarda de E-Rantel, cada um daqueles homens era um veterano de batalhas contra o Império, um guerreiro experiente e também uma pessoa do povo comum.

Todos ali eram homens do Rei, a nata da _Tropa de Guerreiros_, uma tropa que foi fundada e é liderada pelo Capitão-Guerreiro Gazef Stronoff.

O próprio Gazef estava entre aqueles homens que cavalgavam.

Dez dias atrás Gazef recebeu do próprio Rei uma ordem:

_"A Corte recebeu a informação de que Cavaleiros Imperiais estão vandalizando deste lado da fronteira, se isto for verdade, leve a justiça do Reino a eles, os eliminando imediatamente!"_

As ordens do Rei foram claras e Gazef, como um fiel servo do Rei as acatou imediatamente e partiu da capital no mesmo dia acompanhado com a quinta parte de seus homens.

Mas ele não pôde deixar de ficar desconfortável com aquilo.

A Cidade de E-Rantel era um domínio pessoal do Rei e ficava a poucos quilômetros da fronteira. Em situações normais a cidade deveria enviar suas tropas para defender as vilas dentro do _Domínio Real de E-Rantel._

Mas esta não era uma situação normal.

Cavaleiros do Império eram muito habilidosos e bem treinados, eles eram militares de carreira e também eram muito bem equipados. Conscritos como os soldados de E-Rantel não teriam chance contra eles a menos que enxameassem sobre eles, mesmo assim não seria uma vitória certa.

Em todo Reino, apenas os soldados da _Tropa de Guerreiros_ de Gazef, junto com _Cavaleiros Reais _do Rei e algumas tropas pessoais de elite dos grandes nobres poderiam lutar no mesmo patamar que uma tropa de igual número de Cavaleiros do Império.

Mas mesmo que fosse este o caso, E-Rantel deveria ter pelo menos enviado soldados para monitorar a posição dos Cavaleiros Imperiais enquanto aguardavam reforços capazes de engajar.

E isso não foi feito.

Não havia como isso ser feito e Gazef sabia o motivo. E era isso que o deixava desconfortável e triste.

O motivo dessa negligência era guiar Gazef até onde ele estava agora.

Guiar ele para uma armadilha.

"Capitão-Guerreiro! Nós termos que procurar os Cavaleiros Imperiais por nós mesmos é uma sandice. Tudo que aquele prefeito nos deu foram estes três guias, porque não nos enviar com uma parte das tropas da cidade? Mesmo no caso de ele estar sem tropas, ele devia ter contratado aventureiros capazes para nos guiar... por que eles estão fazendo isso conosco?"

O homem que cavalgava a seu lado, seu segundo-em-comando, falou com ele subitamente enquanto cavalgavam na estrada.

"Suficiente, Vice-Capitão. Tropas do Império estão atacando um território que é domínio de Sua Majestade. Como homens do Rei, temos que justiça-los."

"Capitão-Guerreiro, estamos sozinhos aqui, não precisa fazer cerimônia, espero que possa me dizer a verdade… isso é trabalho dos nobres, não é?"

Gazef não respondeu, já que o vice-capitão estava certo.

"Aqueles malditos! Tratando o povo comum como peças descartáveis! O pior é que como se trata de um domínio do Rei, essa raça traiçoeira ainda pode pôr toda culpa nas costas de Sua Majestade!"

"... nem todos os nobres são assim."

"Talvez seja verdade, alguns como a Princesa Dourada são exceções… mas além dela não consigo pensar em mais nenhum! Se ao menos o Reino fosse governado por um Ditador, esses milhares de egocêntricos não fariam o que quisessem com a população e nós poderíamos trabalhar pelo bem do povo!"

"Pense antes de falar, Vice-Capitão. Como as coisas estão postas, se Sua Majestade interferir pesadamente nos domínios nobres isso pode levar a uma difícil guerra civil que dividiria o Reino talvez para sempre. E há ainda o Império que tem claras ambições de expandir sobre nosso território, nossa divisão é a força deles. Tal cenário de guerra seria uma tragédia para todo povo comum de Re-Estize. Seria o povo quem mais sofreria com um conflito destes."

"Eu sei, mas ainda assim, uma vez que acabasse..."

"Apenas deixe isso de lado, Vice-Capitão. Nós somos soldados do Rei e seguiremos as decisões dele."

Depois de encerrar a conversa com seu subordinado, Gazef continuou pensativo, desta vez refletindo sobre as palavras de seu Vice-Capitão.

O Reino de Re-Estize diferente do vizinho e rival, Império de Baharuth, tinha poderes muito pulverizados.

A realeza dos Vaiself detinha o soberania absoluta sobre apenas 30% do território do país. Estando os 70% restante nas mãos da nobreza em regime de vassalagem, cerca de 500 linhagens de nobres tinham sob elas, por cessões antigas de Reis do passado, várias porções de terras e os servos nelas residentes.

Seis destas linhagens eram especialmente poderosas e eram conhecidas como as Seis Grandes Casas de Nobreza. Juntas estas casas tinham um território do mesmo porte que o da realeza.

_A situação de meu Rei não é tão simples quanto o Vice-capitão pensa..._

A nobreza se dividia em várias facções, mas a divisão mais clara era entre os pró-Vaiself e anti-Vaiself, ou seja, entre a facção real e a facção nobre.

O país estava dividido em praticamente duas metades iguais.

Não havia espaço para ações autoritárias da parte do Rei Ramposa III.

Apenas manter a situação do jeito que estava era muito desgastante, o que dirá melhorá-la.

Uma ação mais contundente da parte de Sua Majestade poderia inflamar a facção nobre e fazer o Rei perder parte do apoio da facção real.

_Aqueles nobres farão de tudo para enfraquecer meu Rei… como sou um homem leal a ele estes nobres armaram esta armadilha para mim!_

Para Gazef estava claro que tudo isto era uma armadilha que visava eliminar ele.

Os nobres atacarem quase uma dezena de vilas em um mês para forçar o Rei Ramposa III a mandar Gazef aqui não o surpreendia. A vida do povo comum, por mais que doesse Gazef concluir isso, era um artigo barato para a nobreza.

Mas os orgulhosos nobres terem ido tão longe quanto se mancomunar com o Império para eliminar Gazef, isso o deixava mais do que surpreso, o deixava preocupado.

_Isso é traição da mais alta ordem! Pensar que desceriam tão baixo..._

A ordem do Rei Ramposa III dizia "_Elimine-os imediatamente!_", então Gazef não poderia levar os Cavaleiros Imperiais à Capital como testemunhas para entregar os culpados.

O Rei Ramposa III, sábio como era, provavelmente já suspeitava desse envolvimento dos nobres com o Império quando lhe deu a ordem.

Gazef acreditava que para que isso não terminasse como o motivo deflagrador de uma guerra civil, o Rei Ramposa III ordenou a ele com aquela linha simples a não levar ao público a traição dos nobres.

Mas isso não impediria Gazef de questionar os Cavaleiros Imperiais no campo e descobrir por si mesmo os responsáveis.

_Ainda assim há pessoas perigosas no Império… como o alvo sou eu eles devem ter enviado alguma delas._

Entre os grandes ases do Império que eram um perigo para Gazef estavam os Quatro Cavaleiros do Imperador e o Alto-Mago da Corte Imperial.

Seis anos atrás, durante as Guerras Anuais, Gazef tinha lutado com três dos Quatro Cavaleiros do Imperador daquele tempo.

Naquele ano, Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, o Imperador de Sangue, tinha ido ao campo de batalha pessoalmente com três de seus quatro guardiões. Foi a primeira e única vez que o Rei Ramposa III encontrou o Imperador Jircniv I.

E o encontro foi num campo de batalha antes dos conflitos começarem.

O fato de o Imperador ter ido pessoalmente a campo, depois de ter feito três guerras por procuração nos três anos anteriores, fez todos do lado do Reino pensarem que diferente dos anos anteriores, desta vez o Império teria uma vitória fácil e que sobrariam tropas imperiais suficientes para sitiar e ocupar E-Rantel.

De fato, durante a maior parte da batalha o Império teve a mão superior, mas Gazef e sua recém montada Tropa de Guerreiros conseguiram virar o jogo no quarto final ao fazer ataques pontuais e derrotar as unidades de dois dos Cavaleiros Imperiais, matando ambos.

Quando Gazef e seus Guerreiros atacaram a unidade onde estava o próprio Imperador e seu último guardião, Gazef teve a chance de trocar palavras com o jovem Imperador Jircniv El Nix, que tentou levar Gazef para o lado do Império.

Tudo o que Gazef viu de seu discurso foi a soberba de um jovem nobre empoderado com sede de poder e não a sabedoria de um verdadeiro Rei como o Rei de Gazef.

Gazef teve que se retirar do ataque pois as tropas do Império enxamearam para defender seu líder máximo e poucas das tropas de Gazef ainda podiam lutar.

Mas as ações de Gazef foram tão úteis naquele dia de batalha que no dia seguinte as tropas imperiais começaram a se retirar de campo.

Aquele foi talvez o maior feito militar de Gazef desde que começou a servir o Rei Ramposa III a cerca de 8 anos, mas aquilo veio com o amargo custo de ter testemunhado a morte de bons amigos que pereceram junto com mais de três quartos dos guerreiros da tropa dele.

_Se forem alguns dos Quatro Cavaleiros do Imperador será algo eu que posso superar já que um deles sempre deve ficar na capital, mas caso o inimigo seja o Alto-Mago da Corte Imperial…_

Gazef não estava certo se poderia lidar com o mago monstro do Império, Fluder Paradyne. Um mago que serviu ao Império de Baharuth por mais de cem anos e está servindo atualmente ao seu quinto Imperador.

A própria ideia de um humano viver 200 anos era de difícil compreensão para Gazef, embora ele conhecesse uma senhora que igualasse esse feito, isso dito, Fluder Paradyne ainda era um conjurador arcano de 6º Nível, o único conjurador de 6 Nível em toda humanidade.

Gazef não estava certo se poderia vencê-lo, ainda mais desprotegido como estava agora, sem nenhuma das Relíquias do Reino que lhe conferiam proteção contra muitas magias.

Ainda um pouco ansioso, Gazef seguiu cavalgando com seus homens durante todo aquele dia.

No dia seguinte eles encontraram uma vila destruída, Gazef despachou dez de seus homens para escoltar os sobreviventes de volta. E refez os planos indo por outra rota, ele estava certo que encontraria os Cavaleiros Imperiais no dia seguinte.

No terceiro dia, Gazef finalmente encontrou os Cavaleiros Imperiais.

Mas o encontro não foi nem um pouco do jeito que imaginou.

**\- FIM DA INTERMISSÃO -**

* * *

**NOTA DO AUTOR:**

Gazef obviamente fez um mal julgamento de Jircniv...

Eu não vi menções a idade de Gazef então estou trabalhando com a premissa que Gazef tem 30 anos e está a oito anos servindo Ramposa III.

Alguém sabe da idade dele?

Como os POVs dos capítulos serão sempre do protagonista OC, eu estou pondo POV de outros personagens em Intermissões. As Intermissões sempre serão curtinhas e virão após capítulos pares, blz?


	5. Dia 3 - Um Dia de Aventureiro

**.**

**..**

**Esse capítulo será bem ****curtinho.**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Um dia de Aventureiro

**Dia 3**

* * *

**\- PARTE UM - **

Satoshi saiu da vila pioneira na manhã do dia seguinte junto com a equipe _Falcão Negro_ depois de alugar duas carroças dos aldeões.

A vila pioneira onde tinham passado a noite era um tradicional ponto de parada para aventureiros e, por isso, toda uma estrutura de suporte havia naturalmente surgido com o passar dos anos de forma que havia uma abundancia de carroças e cavalos para aluguel ali.

As _Planícies de Katze_ eram uma terra amaldiçoada a séculos e era graças as 'limpezas' constantemente realizadas pelos aventureiros que as vilas ao redor de E-Rantel raramente viam mortos-vivos errantes vindos de lá.

A equipe _Falcão Negro_ viajou durante metade da manhã junto com um grande grupo que reunia quatro outras equipes de aventureiros de ranking menor e que aconteceu de também irem explorar as _Planícies de Katze _naquele dia.

Durante a viagem Satoshi reparou que os membros do único grupo de aventureiros de prata e dos três grupos de aventureiros de ferro que os acompanhavam tratavam a _Falcão Negro_ com deferência. Quase como se eles fossem celebridades.

Aquele era o peso do Ranking Platina frente as fileiras inferiores.

Por fim, na segunda metade da manhã, quando já estavam viajando na área amaldiçoada de névoa a algum tempo, a equipe _Falcão Negro_ se separou dos demais grupos e passou a andar sozinha indo para seu campo de caça habitual que era muito perigoso para os demais.

Já era hora do almoço quando encontraram o primeiro grupo de mortos-vivos. Desde então foram horas e horas de combate contínuo.

"[**Twofold Slash of Light**]!"

Com um balanço da espada de Sylvo vários _Skeleton_ que eram liderados por um _Skeleton Warrior_ são feitos em pedaços. O líder dos _Skeleton_ no entanto consegue se safar perdendo apenas um braço.

"_**[Turn Undead]**_!"

A magia divina lançada por Zara faz o único _Skeleton Warrior_ restante se fragmentar em pedaços pondo fim a esta onda de mortos-vivos.

"Nossa! Isso não tem fim! Já é o décimo segundo grupo hoje!"

A Ranger Helenda comenta alto para ninguém em especial.

Ontem Satoshi ficou sabendo por ela que normalmente em um dia muito intenso de caça eles não lutavam com nem mesmo vinte _Skeleton_ e talvez um _Skeleton Warrior_.

Mas hoje já tinham derrotado mais de duzentos _Skeleton_, oito _Skeleton Warrior_, cinco _Skeleton Archer_, dois _Skeleton Mage_ e um _Skeleton Rider_.

Satoshi e Favel começaram a catar as mandíbulas dos inimigos e seus equipamentos para pôr em uma das carroças. O metal dos equipamentos renderia algumas pratas quando vendido e a mandíbula servia como prova de subjugação valendo uma prata para os _Skeleton_.

As duas carroças estavam abarrotadas de escudos, lanças e peças de armaduras dos esqueletos. Eram tantas peças que a equipe _Falcão Negro_ optou por caminhar ao lado das carroças cedendo o espaço deles para o loot.

Apesar de serem em sua maioria peças deterioradas ainda havia formas de aproveitar o metal e mesmo as que estavam em pior estado ainda renderiam algum dinheiro.

No caso das peças oriundas dos _Skeleton Warrior_, _Skeleton Archer_, _Skeleton Rider_ e _Skeleton Mage_ apenas polimento e adaptações se faziam necessárias. De fato, as modificações que essas peças sofreriam depois que eles as vendessem seriam mais para disfarçar a origem morta-viva das peças do que para consertá-las.

Naquelas carroças havia o loot de muitas semanas de caça de mortos-vivos. No entanto eles caçaram isso tudo em menos de quatro horas.

"Acho melhor retornarmos agora, deve anoitecer em breve. Zara e Atari também estão com falta de mana então estamos sem nossos maiores trunfos e temos um longo caminho de volta com esta carroça cheia."

O líder Sylvo lhes disse o próximo passo do grupo.

_Ótimo. Vou desabilitar o {Undead Presence} então..._

Satoshi vinha usando a habilidade {_Undead Presence_} para atiçar a curiosidade de mortos-vivos próximos e convidá-los a se aproximar.

Isso garantiu que um exército destas pilhas de ossos viesse até eles e permitiu que ele demonstrasse suas capacidades de convocação para o grupo com sucesso.

Porém Satoshi estava já há uma hora, ou cinco grupos de mortos-vivos, sem lutar.

Ele tinha dito para a equipe que consumiu muita mana na sua convocação anterior onde chamou dois _Archangel of Flames_ de uma vez. A verdade é que estava cheio de mana, mas usou isso como desculpa para ver a equipe _Falcão Negro_ lutar sem ele.

Depois de carregarem os últimos itens eles desvendaram os cavalos e começaram a fazer o caminho de volta lentamente, pois as duas carroças estavam pesadas e eles só tinham três cavalos com eles.

"Onii-sama! Nunca ouvi falar disso antes! Precisamos informar isso a Guilda!"

"Isso é certo, Helenda. Talvez a guilda despache alguma das equipes de Mithril para investigar esse fenômeno. Me pergunto como estão as equipes que vieram conosco pela manhã..."

"Isso foi estranho demais, chefe! Deve ter mais de vinte moedas de ouro nesta carroça!"

Eram Helenda, Sylvo e Favel que conversavam essas coisas na vanguarda do grupo.

Desde que encontraram o décimo segundo grupo de Mortos-vivos eles já vinham fazendo o caminho de volta por uma hora, mas como iam devagar por causa do loot pesado ainda estavam na zona de névoa.

Enquanto aqueles três tinham essa conversa, Zara, que era uma Clériga do Deus da Água, se aproximou de Satoshi e perguntou algo.

"Atari-san… nunca ouvi sobre um mago convocando anjos. Você está certo que faz isso com magia? Não seria você alguém abençoado com um talento?"

Ela perguntou com sincera dúvida.

_Talentos. Eu preciso estudar estas coisas..._

Satoshi tinha descoberto que algumas pessoas neste mundo nascem com habilidades especiais. Essas habilidades podiam ser coisas simples como poder andar na água por três passos antes de afundar, ou complexas, como poder sentir o nível de magia dos outros.

Pelo que ele sabia, Sylvo, Zara e Helenda eram detentores de talento. Embora ele não tenha perguntado para eles que talento eles possuíam.

O que incomodava Satoshi sobre este assunto específico é que essa mecânica de talentos não existia em Yggdrasil.

Isso era algo nativo deste mundo.

Em Yggdrasil humanos não ganhavam nada em termos de habilidades, já que não existiam níveis raciais humanos.

_As artes marciais deles também são novidade..._

Pelo que Satoshi especulou vendo as artes marciais de Sylvo, Favel e Helenda, estas deviam ser as habilidades de classe deles. Embora ele nunca tenha ouvido falar de nenhuma delas.

"É magia sim, Zara-san. Uma arte secreta da minha nação natal, não tem nada haver com o divino… lamento mas não posso falar mais do que isso."

Satoshi respondeu Zara apelando para seu suposto passado misterioso.

"Ara, ara... tão furtivo como sempre! Me pergunto se algum dia vou ter sua confiança para...!"

Zara não terminou a frase dela.

Os cavalos que puxavam com esforço as pesadas carroças se agitaram bastante e foram rapidamente acalmados por Helenda e Favel que os vendaram novamente.

Sempre que mortos-vivos se aproximavam do grupo isso acontecia, mas desta vez os cavalos estavam muito mais agitados que das vezes anteriores.

Meio minuto depois uma sombra passou por eles, alguns metros de onde estavam um enorme corpo feito de ossos pousou pesadamente no chão enquanto soltava um rugido.

"É um _Skeletal Dragon_! Vou tomar a frente! Os demais só ataquem nas brechas!"

A equipe se organizou ao comando de Sylvo.

_Esse é um inimigo que eles já enfrentaram antes..._

Satoshi podia sentir que o grupo de aventureiros estava com o coração disparado, mas pareciam saber o que fazer como se estivessem reencontrando um antigo inimigo.

_Skeletal Dragon_ era um morto-vivo de nível 22, portanto era uma criatura fraca demais para alguém como Satoshi sequer considerar um adversário. Mas pelo que Satoshi soube por Helenda, _Skeletal Dragon_ era um poderoso tipo de monstro que raramente era visto em Katze e que demandava uma equipe de Platina para ser subjugado.

No passado a equipe _Falcão Negro_ já havia enfrentado e derrotado um deles o que rendeu a eles muita fama em E-Rantel.

Enquanto os quatro batalhavam com o _Skeletal Dragon_, Satoshi apenas os observava e enquanto fazia isso experimentou acalmar com a magia _[Charm] _os cavalos que estavam cada vez mais desesperados com os rugidos do Morto-vivo.

Estranhamente a magia funcionou no animal e quase não consumiu MP.

_Tsc... em Yggdrasil não funcionaria, esse mundo se mostra desagradavelmente diferente._

A batalha teve vários minutos de impasse. Satoshi temeu que o _Skeletal Dragon_ ganhasse a dianteira, pois seus amigos estavam ficando cansados, mas o _Skeletal Dragon_ não se cansava.

"[**_Summon Angel IV_**]!"

Satoshi convocou novamente dois _Archangel of Flames_.

_Archangel of Flames_ eram convocações de 3° Nível, mas graças a suas habilidades de classe, Satoshi podia usar magias de níveis maiores para chamar monstros em maior quantidade.

Quando as duas convocações se juntaram ao grupo a luta acabou em menos de um minuto. Satoshi tinha pedido a suas convocações para pegarem leve com o dragão de ossos e deixarem a equipe _Falcão Negro_ brilhar.

"Porra! Eu pensei que ia morrer!"

Favel exclamou se sentando no chão de terra cansado.

Todos equipe _Falcão Negro_ estavam exaustos, com suor pingando por todo corpo.

Apenas Satoshi estava mais tranquilo, mas também estava fingindo fadiga, respirando forte e encostado na carroça.

Ele tinha que bancar o _pouca mana_.

"Atari-san! Você nos salvou lá! Como estão suas reservas de mana?"

"... posso manter eles por mais uma hora como antes. Mas… estou cansado, então vamos nos apressar."

Eles coletaram como prova de subjugação a enorme mandíbula do _Skeletal Dragon_. Foi decidido que a massiva peça de osso seria carregada por Favel para poupar os cavalos.

Com os dois _Archangel of Flames_ como guardas eles fizeram o caminho para fora da névoa por mais uma hora sendo interrompidos outras três vezes no percurso, em uma destas vezes por um segundo _Skeletal Dragon_.

**\- PARTE DOIS - **

Já tinha anoitecido quando Satoshi e equipe _Falcão Negro_ retornaram exaustos a vila pioneira.

Para surpresa da equipe _Falcão Negro_ os demais aventureiros na vila pioneira não tinham encontrado as mesmas dificuldades que eles.

Muito pelo contrário, todos os grupos na vila estavam reclamando de uma colheita pequena.

De fato, todos na vila ficaram surpresos quando os exauridos membros da Falcões Negros retornaram com duas carroças cheias sendo puxadas por três cavalos suados no meio da noite.

Depois de um breve encontro com os demais grupos de aventureiros que estavam na vila os exauridos membros da _Falcão Negro_ foram a hospedaria novamente para dormir.

_[Silent Magic: Mass Sleep]_

No meio da madrugada, Satoshi colocou seu colega de quarto para dormir novamente e se teleportou para a floresta no lugar que tinha combinado com Miya no dia anterior.

Lá ele encontrou Miya e o novo escravo que ela conseguiu.

Era um naga que tinha o título de _Serpente do Oeste._ Este novo escravo tinha quase tantos subordinados quanto o escravo de ontem e era igualmente temente a Miya.

Depois de parabenizar Miya, Satoshi voltou a hospedaria rapidamente.

O equipe _Falcão Negro_ tinha combinado de partir para a E-Rantel antes do nascer do sol então era bom ele voltar cedo pois o dia de amanhã seria longo.

**\- FIM DO CAPÍTULO -**

* * *

**NOTA DO AUTOR:**

Seguinte, considero neste AU que Skeletal Dragons são de level 22, portanto são convocações de 4º Nível, assim como os Elder Lichs.

Estou adotando as seguintes regras:

1° Em Yggdrasil nenhum convocador pode convocar um ser mais forte que ele.

2° Cada nível de convocação convoca seres de no máximo 7 x nível de magia. Isso quer dizer 1° = 7, 2° = 14, 3° = 21, 4° = 28, 5° = 35... 10° = 70.

3° Qualquer buff de nível só é aplicado após a convocação. Caso do OC que pode pode buffar até 5 níveis.


	6. Dia 4 - O Vampiro que não teme o Sol

**_._**

**_.._**

**_..._**

* * *

O Vampiro que não teme o Sol

**Dia 4**

* * *

** \- PARTE UM - **

Naquele dia a equipe _Falcão Negro_ conseguiu chegar na Guilda de Aventureiros em E-Rantel pouco depois do meio-dia. Precisaram alugar quatro carroças para distribuir o peso e viajarem apressados pela estrada para conseguir chegar tão rápido.

Eles se apressaram tanto pois Sylvo decidiu que era importante reportar para guilda a situação inusual que ocorreu com eles.

De fato aquela foi uma situação muito incomum para os padrões daquela área. Satoshi percebeu isso mesmo antes de chegarem na guilda graças as pessoas que murmuravam impressionadas enquanto olhavam as carroças lotadas de peças de armaduras e ossos. Quando chegaram na guilda uma multidão de aventureiros se aglomerou olhando curiosa para tamanho loot que eles obtiveram.

Sylvo e Zara se separaram deles e foram se encontrar a portas fechadas com o Mestre da Guilda para falar sobre o que houve.

Favel e Helenda ficaram responsáveis por vender os itens coletados e pegar as recompensas de subjugação de monstros.

Satoshi pediu licença ao grupo, pois tinha algo urgente que tinha que fazer.

Uma vez que estava sozinho ele entrou sorrateiramente em um beco e se teleportou para a Floresta de Tob.

"_Bem-vindo de volta, Meu Tudo!"_

O lugar para onde ele se teleportou foi a clareira onde tinha convocado Miya no primeiro dia. Satoshi removeu seu _Ring of Doppelganger _e assumiu sua forma de _Greater One_.

"_Miya, você achou um bom local?"_

"_Esta Miya acha que encontrou o local ideal, Meu Tudo!"_

Satoshi tinha ordenado a Miya ontem que procurasse um local na floresta que fosse alto e que tivesse uma fonte de água próxima.

A intenção de Satoshi era construir com magia uma fortaleza nesse local.

Seria sua primeira base neste mundo.

"_Então me leve até lá."_

Uma vez que ambos cruzaram o portal de Miya, Satoshi usou [_Voo_] para inspecionar o lugar escolhido por sua Eidolon e viu que o lugar era realmente muito bom. Quando pousou na clareira depois de sua breve inspeção aérea pelos arredores ele estava bem satisfeito.

"_Existem comunidades de nativos próximas?"_

"_Uhm… Esta Miya acha que a partir de quatro horas a pé daqui ou alguns minutos de voo elas começam a aparecer..."_

"_Miya, você fez um ótimo trabalho achando este lugar."_

"_Ah! Miya fez apenas seu dever, Meu Tudo!__"_

"_Miya, agora eu vou lançar uma magia de super-nível, me proteja e fique alerta para ameaças ao redor."_

Depois de avisar Miya para protegê-lo, Satoshi se preparou para lançar a magia de Super-Nível chamada [_Creation_].

Em Yggdrasil existiam além dos dez níveis básicos de magia, as magias chamadas de Super-Nível.

Para poder usar os dez níveis básicos de magia eram necessários níveis em Classes de Trabalho ou Classes Raciais que oferecessem progressão mágica. Muitas classes disponíveis no jogo eram focadas apenas em habilidades de combate ou de criação de itens e não davam progressão mágica. Por esse motivo a magia não era universal em Yggdrasil.

Mas havia as Magias de Super-Nível.

Estas magias estavam disponíveis para qualquer jogador a partir do nível 71. Apesar de se chamarem '_Magia de Super-Nível_' elas contavam mais como habilidades do que como magias, visto que não usavam MPs, tinham limites de usos diários e até mesmo guerreiros podiam usá-las.

A magia que ele usaria agora se chamava [_Creation_]. Era uma magia de Super-Nível que permitia alterar o terreno. Satoshi ia usar ela para elevar uma grande área e remover árvores.

Enquanto usando uma magia de Super-Nível o usuário fica totalmente vulnerável.

Sabendo disso, Miya tinha voltado a sua forma gigantesca de serpente emplumada para proteger Satoshi em seu momento de vulnerabilidade e mantinha atenção completa nos arredores.

Depois que começou a conjuração, Satoshi foi envolvido por inúmeros círculos mágicos que giravam em todas as direções. No jogo este bonito efeito especial dizia aos inimigos que alguém queria usar magia de Super-Nível e por isso deveria ser parado a todo custo.

A conjuração espalhafatosa demorou cinco minutos inteiros.

Quando finalmente terminou este tempo, os círculos que giravam rápido se romperam e uma onda de poder se expandiu, alterando o terreno ao redor para o formato que Satoshi desejava.

Com esta magia Satoshi tinha limpo, nivelado e gramado uma grande área da floresta. A magia também elevou a área central seis metros acima do resto, resultando em uma grande formação parecida com uma mesa no meio de uma mata aberta.

Enquanto ele avaliava o resultado de sua magia, uma colossal serpente-emplumada se aproximou de Satoshi.

"_Trabalho muito bem feito, Meu Tudo!"_

"_Obrigado, Miya."_

Satoshi não estava realmente certo se era um trabalho bem feito já que ele nunca tinha preparado a fundação para uma fortificação de defesa antes. Mas sua experiência em um jogo de estratégia lhe dizia que posições elevadas eram mais fáceis de serem defendidas.

Ele limpou uma grande área de mata para reservar aquilo como área de agricultura e povoação, mas olhando agora talvez ele tenha superdosado o desmatamento.

Satoshi se perguntou o que foi feito dos animais que viviam aqui pois não via nenhum deles, era como se tivessem sumido junto com as árvores que desmatou.

Ele viu que as bordas da elevação no centro do descampado eram repletas de pedras como ele desejou ao usar a magia. Embora não entendesse nada de construção ele pensou que se enchesse as bordas de pedras a formação se manteria neste formato por muito tempo.

Em Yggdrasil os efeitos das magias somem depois de um tempo. Com a magia de super-nível [_Creation_] deveria ser o mesmo: o efeito deveria durar apenas 6 horas.

Mas graças a uma das classes de trabalho de Satoshi, a classe_ Planar Trader_, ele podia tornar o efeito permanente por um custo em ouro.

Aquela era uma classe muito popular para quem investia muito dinheiro real comprando moeda de jogo. Um _Planar Trader_ era um mago que usava ouro de Yggdrasil para ampliar suas possibilidades mágicas.

Com as habilidades dessa classe era possível pagar em moeda de Yggdrasil para alterar os elementos de uma magia muito além do que os talentos metamágicos podiam fazer. Esta classe era uma versão restrita e muito mais otimizada do sistema universal de _Itens de Cash_.

O que fez Satoshi escolher ter níveis nela foi que ele podia pagar dinheiro para fortalecer convocações ou mesmo perpetuá-las. Mas ela tinha muitas outras utilidades e no fim a maior parte do dinheiro que Satoshi gastou com as habilidades dessa classe sequer foi para melhorar magias de convocação.

Agora, por exemplo, ele usou uma habilidade de classe {_Creator Trick_}, para perpetuar sua magia [_Creation_].

"Isso custou muito..."

Foram quase meio milhão de moedas de ouro de Yggdrasil para perpetuar esta magia.

"Acho que não vou usar novamente… ao invés disso vamos usar aquele item."

Uma vez que estava na área elevada, Satoshi pegou um item de seu inventário.

Era um tijolo negro chamado _Instant Fortress_.

Ele colocou o tijolo no centro da área elevada e ativou o item enquanto se afastava.

Satoshi tinha três _Instant Fortress_ no seu inventário. Este artefato reproduzia o efeito da magia de 10° Nível [_Create Fortress_] mas com algumas melhorias. O artefato foi um acerto dos desenvolvedores e permitiu a inserção de arquiteturas diversas no jogo, uma alternativa ao _layout vanilla_ do [_Create Fortress_].

Satoshi queria poupar seu dinheiro de Yggdrasil então não iria lançar a magia [_Create Fortress_] e perpetuá-la, o que custaria muitos milhões de moedas.

Ele ia usar este item ao invés disso.

Depois que foi ativado o tijolo começou a se expandir e em menos de um minuto havia uma grande torre circular com fosso e muro. A massiva torre gótica de pedra negra tinha trinta metros de altura e era muito imponente.

O item deve permanecer nesta forma até que Satoshi o reverta ao formato original. No jogo ele só podia fazer isso com a torre desabitada, aqui devia ser o mesmo.

Satoshi gastou um tempo olhando o interior da fortaleza. Ela tinha seis andares, centenas de cômodos e até suítes de luxo.

O interior era mais espaçoso do que aparentava de fora, era um item mágico afinal de contas.

Depois de se dar por satisfeito com a inspeção, Satoshi foi para fora da fortaleza se encontrar com Miya, que já tinha se miniaturizado novamente.

"_Miya, eu tenho uma tarefa para você._"

"_Esta Miya fará qualquer coisa que Meu Tudo ordenar!_"

"_Bom. Nos próximos dias traga os escravos de Guu e Ryaryus para o entorno desta fortaleza. Tente erguer um acampamento orgânico aqui. No futuro quero que haja uma cidade aqui em volta._"

"_Meu Tudo quer uma cidade de goblins?_"

"... _Por enquanto serão goblins, mas com o tempo vou trazer novos habitantes. Habitantes melhores._"

"_Entendido! Miya fará seu melhor!_"

Era um pouco demais o que ele estava pedindo para ela por isso Satoshi iria fornecer aliados para ajudá-la nisso.

"Esses serão os primeiros servos da cidade..."

Satoshi enfiou a mão no espaço negro de seu inventário e tirou um saco de couro.

Era um saco com 25 _Horn of the Goblin General_.

_Horn of the Goblin General_ era um item lixo, mas que apesar de ser lixo custava caro na loja oficial. Com o dinheiro que os desenvolvedores pediam por um deles se podia comprar um saco com vinte e cinco no mercado paralelo.

Por causa dessa divergência de preço nasceu na comunidade de jogadores a especulação de que havia algo grandioso oculto sobre este item, mas o jogo acabou e no fim ele era apenas um item lixo mesmo.

Satoshi por sua vez acumulava tudo que era item de convocação e tinha centenas dessas pequenas cornetas. Até este momento nunca encontrou uma oportunidade em que fossem úteis, mas incrivelmente esses itens lixos poderiam servir para algo agora.

Ele pegou uma das pequenas cornetas e pôs na boca.

Depois que a corneta soou 19 goblins de diferente funções e níveis apareceram como se saídos do nada.

Eram doze _Soldiers_ Nivel 8, dois _Archers_ Nível 10, dois _Wolf_ _Riders_ Nível 10, um _Cleric_ Nível 10, um _Mage_ Nível 10 e um _Leader_ de Nível 12.

Tudo nestes goblins convocados, seja a aparência, o porte ou o equipamento, era superior ao que Satoshi observou nos goblins que viviam nesta floresta e que Miya havia arregimentado.

Satoshi conversou brevemente com o _Goblin_ _Leader_ e para sua grande alegria descobriu que esses goblins eram muito inteligentes.

Ele nunca foi bom com nomes de personagens e para simplificar as coisas para si mesmo, Satoshi decidiu nomear os esquadrões de goblins de acordo com as letras do alfabeto latino que, como um japonês do século 22, era o sistema de escrita com menos letras que dominava.

Nomeou o primeiro esquadrão de goblins de _Esquadrão A_ e chamou seu líder de Capitão A. Fugindo da responsabilidade de nomear os demais, Satoshi delegou ao Capitão A a tarefa de nomear os outros membros do _Esquadrão A_ de acordo com as conquistas futuras de cada um.

Ele fez a mesma coisa com os goblins dos próximas 24 _Horn of the Goblin General_.

Assim nasceram os _Esquadrões B_, _C_, _D_, _E_… _Y_.

Por fim, Satoshi pensou um pouco e apenas para fechar o alfabeto pegou no inventário um vigésimo sexto _Horn of the Goblin General_ e convocou o _Esquadrão Z_.

Satoshi nomeou o coletivo dos quase 500 goblins convocados como Batalhão Latino por causa dos nomes de seus esquadrões baseados em letras latinas.

Ele então dividiu o Batalhão Latino em duas companhias de 13 esquadrões, eram as Companhias América e Europa. Satoshi escolheu esses nomes porque era de onde este alfabeto vinha.

Satoshi delegou a autoridade sobre o Batalhão Latino para Miya. Ela deveria usar eles na criação desta cidade.

Já era o meio da tarde quando Satoshi decidiu voltar para E-Rantel voando.

Ele se despediu de Miya e dos Capitães do Batalhão Latino e alçou voo sob magia de ocultação rumo ao que acreditava ser o sul.

** \- PARTE DOIS - **

O principal motivo que levou Satoshi a voltar voando por todo o caminho até E-Rantel foi que ele precisava de um tempo para si.

_Já faz quatro dias que estou neste mundo… e eu não conheço muita coisa sobre ele._

Das conversas que teve com todos até agora Satoshi aprendeu muita coisa. Mas ele ainda não se sentia um bom entendedor.

_Talvez ter me tornado um aventureiro tenha sido muito impulsivo._

A verdade é que Satoshi tinha ficado tão animado quando ouviu sobre aventureiros que logo quis virar um. Mas o tempo que ele gastou com a equipe _Falcão Negro_ poderia ter sido melhor aproveitado na cidade.

_Eu tenho mais de uma centena de moedas de ouro que roubei daqueles traficantes… isso na terra me faria rico, acho._

Não era como se ele tivesse que trabalhar para viver neste mundo. Apesar disso Satoshi pensava em atacar os traficantes constantemente a partir de agora para conseguir mais recursos fáceis.

Como tinha intenção de construir uma cidade na floresta para ser sua base, ele precisaria de muito dinheiro para materiais. Então trabalhar como aventureiro talvez não rendesse o suficiente para ele.

Eles fizeram muito dinheiro ontem, mas vender ferro-velho e mandíbula de esqueleto não é tão lucrativo como roubar bandidos.

_Esses tais Oito Dedos… Será que devo mesmo ter medo deles?_

Ele vinha se perguntando isso.

Sempre que Favel mencionava os Oito Dedos o colega diminuía a voz e falava com um tom sinistro. Esses criminosos deviam ser bem influentes na sociedade. Se eles eram influentes significava que estes fora-da-lei poderiam causar problemas legais a seus inimigos através de funcionários públicos corruptos.

_Mas acho que vale arriscar… é tanto ouro._

Satoshi decidiu que atacaria os traficantes novamente no futuro.

Ele pensava estas coisas quando reparou algo no solo perto de si e parou no ar para olhar com cuidado.

Um grupo de homens uniformizados a cavalo tinha surgido do nada.

_Um portal? Não… talvez uma ilusão?_

O fato deles estarem saindo do ar só podia significar isso.

Satoshi então forçou a vista e ativou a habilidade {_True Sight_}.

_Uou! Tem mais deles!_

Do lugar onde pouco mais de trinta cavaleiros tinham saído, um grupo de quase cinquenta homens vestidos como conjuradores estavam escondidos por baixo de uma ilusão.

Vendo tantos homens uniformizados uma lembrança ocorreu na cabeça de Satoshi.

_Ah! Agora eu lembro! Favel disse que o Capitão-Guerreiro tinha vindo a E-Rantel por que soldados do império estavam atacando aldeias vizinhas!_

Isso havia sido dito quando observavam o Capitão-Guerreiro de Re-Estize dois dias atrás.

Depois de ganhar alguma altitude, Satoshi pôde ver que os Cavaleiros iam em direção a uma aldeia próxima e que chegariam lá em questão de minutos.

_E agora, será que os detenho?_

Se for o caso de eles estarem indo para fazer um massacre ou fazer maldades ele ficaria feliz em derrubá-los, saqueá-los e entregá-los ao Capitão-Guerreiro do Reino.

Mas talvez eles não sejam os tais soldados do império que causam problemas na região. Eles podiam até ser soldados do reino, Satoshi não tinha como ter certeza.

Satoshi olhou para os conjuradores reunidos que ficaram para trás na segurança da ilusão.

_Esses caras… o que eles querem?_

Era estranho que houvesse tantas pessoas, o mais estranho era que aparentemente eles eram conjuradores.

Pela intel que Satoshi tinha coletado, magia não era muito comum aqui em Re-Estize mas em contrapartida era muito avançada no vizinho, o Império.

_Uhm... talvez sejam mesmo tropas do Império?_

Apenas para acalmar sua consciência, Satoshi decidiu seguir os cavaleiros em direção a aldeia e voou atrás deles rapidamente. Como estava sob efeito de [_Perfect Unknowable_] ele não poderia ser notado, a menos que ele se mostrasse.

Ele observou que no meio do caminho os cavaleiros se dividiram em dois grupos. Um grupo menor foi em direção aos campos onde ainda havia uma dúzia de pessoas trabalhando e o restante continuou indo para a aldeia.

Antes que o grupo que foi em direção às casas chegasse no seu objetivo, o grupo menor que foi para o campo já tinha alcançado o deles.

Foi quando o primeiro aldeão foi morto.

Foi com um único movimento, um balanço rápido e inesperado.

Só quando o terceiro aldeão que arava o campo estava morto Satoshi entendeu realmente o que iria acontecer aqui.

_Isso vai ser um massacre..._

Os aldeões no campo estavam sendo mortos indiscriminadamente assim que entravam no alcance dos cavaleiros.

Satoshi viu uma mulher se jogar na frente de um cavaleiro tentando atrasar ele e permitir que um garotinho corresse para longe. O esforço da mulher resultou nela sendo empalada por uma espada.

A criança que fugia olhou para trás ao ouvir o grito da mãe, nessa fração de segundo em que o menino via a mãe ser morta um dos soldados passou a cavalo decapitando o garoto com um único e limpo movimento.

Ver isso fez a mente de Satoshi fazer _crack_.

Satoshi voou acelerado até o campo onde as pessoas estava sendo mortas e aterrissou sobre o soldado montado que decapitou o garoto. Ele tinha pousado com tanta força que o cavalo caiu de lado.

As _Acceleration Boots_ de Satoshi, um item relic-class, atravessaram a armadura de aço do cavaleiro, entrando no tórax e o matando instantaneamente.

Os cavaleiros pararam suas ações e olharam o recém chegado. Demorou algumas frações de segundos para que atiçassem seus cavalos em direção a Satoshi.

"[_Death_]! [_Death_]! [_Death_]! [_Death_]!"

Satoshi estava com tanta urgência em parar o massacre que sequer considerou no momento que estava cometendo seus primeiros assassinatos. Apesar dos cavaleiros estarem montados nenhum deles chegou perto o suficiente para golpear Satoshi.

A magia de 5° Nível foi repetidamente usada e em questão de poucos segundos todos aqueles cinco cavaleiros enviados aos campos estavam mortos.

Olhando em volta, Satoshi viu os corpos sem vida dos cavaleiros pendurados em suas montarias pelo estribo sendo arrastados pelo campo. Mas, mais importante que isso, Satoshi viu os corpos dos aldeões e sentiu o cheiro do sangue inocente deles.

_Demorei demais..._

Quando uma tristeza tomou conta de Satoshi ele pode ouvir um som repetitivo.

_tun-tun tun-tun tun-tun_

"Corações!_"_

Seis dos doze aldeões atacados nos campos ainda estavam vivos.

Satoshi correu até o mais próximo enquanto pegava com a mão tremendo uma poção no inventário e derramava a poção na boca do homem.

Ele viu a ferida do homem se curar em poucos segundos e começou a ir em direção a outro ferido.

Foi quando ele ouviu outro som repetitivo.

_din-din din-din din-din_

Eram os sinos da torre da aldeia.

"Porra! Os outros cavaleiros chegaram na vila!"

Ele tinha esquecido dos outros cavaleiros.

"[_Summon Angel X_]"

Com uma magia de 10° nível ele convocou trinta e dois anjos de 5° Nível. O máximo possível para ele convocar com uma única magia de uma única vez.

"_Virtue Health_! Vão rápido até aquela vila e detenham os soldados! Não os deixem matar ninguém! E vocês dois fiquem para curar esses aldeões! Agora!"

Trinta anjos voaram rapidamente em direção a vila e outros dois lançaram magia de cura nos aldeões feridos ao redor de Satoshi.

Satoshi que ainda estava de pé ao lado do homem curado pela poção olhou em volta. Apenas agora que ele se deu conta que matou os cinco cavaleiros neste campo.

Cinco pessoas.

Mas ele não se importava.

Mesmo que se forçasse a se importar a visão da cabeça decapitada daquele garoto no chão na sua frente o limpava de qualquer possível resquício de culpa.

Quando o homem curado começou a dar sinais de abrir os olhos, Satoshi se lembrou que estava na forma de Atari.

_Isso pode trazer complicações..._

Ele rapidamente enfiou a mão no seu inventário e pegou o primeiro item que lhe veio à mente.

"Isso… o que… onde..."

O homem que tinha certa idade acordou confuso.

Satoshi, que agora vestia uma máscara vermelha e verde chamada _Mask of Envy_ já começava a flutuar para o céu. Ele deixou rapidamente os seis que se levantavam e voou em direção a vila.

Ao se aproximar da vila pelo alto, Satoshi viu que alguns aldeões tinham sido mortos e outros feridos, mas a maioria estava bem, reunida aos pés dos anjos e rezando.

Os anjos tinham desarmado e reunido todos os cavaleiros perto da torre do sino.

Mesmo alguns cavaleiros estavam rezando como que pedindo perdão.

De onde Satoshi estava ele podia ver uma mulher, uma adolescente e uma criança chorando ao redor do corpo de um homem agonizante.

_Porra Virtue Health! Era para curar os feridos também caralho!_

Irritado com suas convocações burras, Satoshi viu alguns anjos irem apressados curar os feridos depois de seu comando mental.

Satoshi se manteve no céu a uma distância que não pudesse ser visto.

Apenas para garantir, ele lançou uma magia.

"[_Invisibility_]!"

Com a cabeça mais fria Satoshi fez suas considerações.

_Acho que não é bom me mostrar aqui… _

Isso dito ele não podia deixar as coisas do jeito que estavam.

Satoshi tinha uma preocupação que alguém pudesse ligar isso a pessoa de Atari. Apesar dele ter o álibi de estar oficialmente em E-Rantel, magia era rara neste mundo e ele suspeitava que seriam poucos os que podiam fazer algo como convocar uma tropa de _Virtue Health_ nas redondezas.

_Eu convoquei anjos nas lutas contra mortos-vivos em Katze… eles podem ligar isso a mim._

Satoshi se amaldiçoou pela escolha de convocações que fez hoje.

Teria sido mil vezes melhor se tivesse convocado bestas mágicas e as fizessem entrar na floresta depois de salvar a vila.

Mas agora que já estava feito tinha que aceitar que fez uma escolha de merda.

_Tenho que culpar alguém por isso..._

Satoshi teve uma ideia.

_(Miya! Está me ouvindo?)_

Ele mandou uma mensagem para seu Eidolon.

Depois de uma curta troca de palavras entre os dois por [_Message_], um pequeno portal se abriu ao lado de Satoshi e uma cobrinha de trinta centímetros com asas de penas saiu por ele.

Satoshi achou impressionante que ela pudesse dizer onde ele estava e abrir um portal logo ao lado dele.

Ele suspeitava que se quisesse poderia fazer o mesmo em relação a ela.

"_Miya, eu estou invisível aqui!"_

"_Ah sim! Meu Tudo! Bem que Miya sentiu esta área turva..."_

"_Miya preciso de um favor seu!"_

"_A vida de Miya é servir Meu Tudo!"_

"_Tome forma humana e vá até aquela vila! Diga que foi você que salvou os aldeões!"_

"_... Apenas isso, Meu Tudo?"_

Ela pareceu um pouco decepcionada com a ordem. Talvez ela esperasse uma grande tarefa dado a urgência na voz de Satoshi.

" … _não. Depois de esclarecer as coisas, mate aqueles cavaleiros pelo mal que fizeram."_

"_Entendido, Meu tudo!"_

Miya disse isso e seu pequeno corpo serpentino começou a brilhar.

Em questão de segundos não havia mais uma cobrinha emplumada flutuando ali.

O que havia era uma adorável garotinha indígena mesoamericana de uns dez anos, com roupas espalhafatosas tecidas em ouro e pedras preciosas, um enorme cocar de penas arco-íris e um par de olhos heterocromáticos violeta e vermelho.

"Miya fará como Meu Tudo deseja!"

A garotinha Miya disse em voz alta fazendo sinal de positivo com as mãos.

Sua voz na forma humana era diferente da voz por telepatia, bem mais infantil. Provavelmente porque tinha cordas vocais de uma criança humana agora.

"Vou ordenar que os anjos te obedeçam, Miya. Depois que terminar fique me esperando. Tenho coisas a fazer também."

A garotinha Miya desceu após ouvir a palavra de seu mestre.

Satoshi viu ela se aproximar lentamente do solo até ser notada pelos aldeões.

Ela falou alguma coisa e os anjos se ajoelharem para ela. Pouco tempo depois os humanos estavam se ajoelhando para sua figura voadora também.

Satoshi deixou a vila e voou para o leste.

Alguns instantes depois ele estava acima de uma grande ilusão que cobria uma área do tamanho de meio-campo de futebol.

Dentro da segurança da ilusão menos de cinquenta homens estavam confusos com o desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

Na parte central quatro homens conversavam nervosos enquanto olhando um item parecido com um espelho.

_Aquilo parece um Mirror of Surrounding..._

Era um item de Adivinhação menor que podia observar coisas num raio de poucos quilômetros de localização atual do usuário.

Ao redor dos quatro homens no centro, os demais homens começaram a conjurar _Archangel of Flames_.

_Vejo que são colegas Summoners..._

Todos esses caras, com exceção de dois, tinham o nível entre 15 e 20.

Satoshi removeu a invisibilidade e se deixou cair lentamente dentro do campo ilusório onde os homens estavam.

Ele caiu bem devagar para dar tempo da atenção de todos chegar nele.

Quando tocou o chão com todos olhando, ele caminhou, também devagar, em direção aos quatro homens em torno do _Mirror of Surrounding _que eram possivelmente os superiores aqui.

Satoshi deu menos de quinze passos antes de aquele que parecia ser líder falar com ele.

"Você já está perto demais, conjurador! Pare agora e se identifique!"

O homem que falou era o único que não estava mascarado dentro daquela ilusão e também por longa margem era o maior nivelador do grupo, tendo nível 27.

Se tratava de um homem de cabelo loiro curto, olhos de uma cor que seria impossível se ter na Terra e uma cicatriz no rosto.

Satoshi parou e apontou para o homem antes de falar.

"Por que vocês atacaram aquela vila? Se você responder sinceramente, posso pegar leve com vocês."

Satoshi estava muito irritado com estes homens pelos aldeões que foram massacrados na vila.

Estava irritado pra caralho.

Mas seria injusto não ouvir a motivação destes homens antes de fazer justiça. Dependendo do que dissessem talvez ele nem os matasse, apenas os aleijasse.

Na verdade ele estava muito pouco inclinado a matar todos esses homens.

_Tem uns cinquenta caras aqui… eu teria que fazer um massacre como o que eles planejavam fazer._

Estes homens eram assassinos de inocentes, mas ainda assim...

_Ainda sim o quê? Eles estão melhor mortos!_

Satoshi estava com um conflito interno no momento.

Já os homens conversavam entre si desde que ele apareceu. Alguns deram risadas das palavras confiantes de Satoshi, aparentemente nem todos tinham acesso ao _Mirror of Surrounding_ para entender que algo deu muito errado com os cavaleiros enviados na aldeia.

O líder obviamente tinha usado o _Mirror of Surrounding_ e sabia que a aldeia estava cheia de anjos muito mais poderosos que estes _Archangels of Flames_ que eles tinham aqui.

Apesar de disfarçar bem, o líder parecia preocupado quando deixou de responder Satoshi e emendou uma nova pergunta.

"Você está com a garota responsável por aquilo, conjurador?"

Antes de dizer isso o líder olhou uma última vez para o _Mirror of Surrounding._ Aparentemente o espelho devia estar centrado na aldeia agora.

_Ara, ara… esse babaca só sabe fazer perguntas?_

"Fuuu... Digamos que estamos juntos. Agora você responde minha questão: por que vocês atacaram os aldeões?"

Suspirando para se acalmar, Satoshi decidiu responder o líder antes de repetir sua pergunta mais uma vez.

"Nosso grupo precisava fazer isso para atingir um objetivo maior. Quem são vocês dois?"

_Objetivo maior… o que ele quer dizer com isso?_

Satoshi não entendia o que de grande alguém podia obter atacando vilas de pessoas inocentes. Pelo que Favel comentou na viagem a Katze foram oito vilas em um mês. Estava virando um problema sério.

Uma questão diplomática.

Se cada vila tivesse cento e vinte habitantes isso seria quase mil mortos!

Que objetivo justifica a morte de mil pessoas simples? Por que o Império estava atacando o povo de uma terra que clama ser o dono?

Isso era loucura.

_A menos que…_

Uma súbita lâmpada acendeu na mente de Satoshi.

_Esses caras não são do Império! Eles estão querendo causar guerra entre o Império de Baharuth e o Reino de Re-Estize!_

Se for isso as coisas estão explicadas. Provavelmente eles são de alguma força que se beneficiaria do enfraquecimento dos dois países.

Mas que força se beneficiaria disso? Satoshi não sabia, então tinha que obter a resposta deles.

"Nós dois somos da Ainz Ooal Gown. Agora me diga quem são vocês. Se você não for claro vou matar dez de vocês como punição."

Satoshi trouxe o nome de sua guilda por hábito, mas falou em um tom sério.

Se esse cara fugisse da questão e fizesse mais uma pergunta, Satoshi ia começar as hostilidades com uma _Grand Fireball_ no instante seguinte.

O homem pareceu perceber o perigo na voz de Satoshi já que respondeu em tom diplomático depois de trocar poucas palavras com os outros três ao seu lado.

Aparentemente nenhum deles alguma vez tinha ouvido falar da guilda de Satoshi.

"Eu sou Nigun Grid Luin, Capitão da Sagrada Escritura da Luz Solar da Teocracia de Slane e dou meus cumprimentos iniciais a vocês da Ainz Ooal Gown. A magia necessária para trazer aqueles anjos… poucos são capazes daquilo. Vocês da Ainz Ooal Gown são certamente abençoados pelos Seis Deuses. Diga, representante da Ainz Ooal Gown, vocês talvez sejam uma seita?"

A voz do homem estava muito educada, quase bajuladora. Ele deve ter reconhecido a força de Satoshi e Miya.

_Teocracia de Slane… esse país é ao sul daqui. Favel disse que eles são muito ricos, desenvolvidos e fanáticos._

Satoshi não queria irritar um país de fanáticos. Se tem algo que ele não gostava como um japonês do século 22 era fanáticos religiosos.

Da forma como a situação atual se apresentava para Satoshi ele só via duas opções aqui:

Ou matava todo e cada um deles para que ninguém ligasse isso a ele permitindo assim que ele não precisasse temer uma represália desta tal Teocracia de Slane.

Ou formava relações amigáveis com estes homens e tentava lucrar algo disso. Afinal, segundo Favel, a Teocracia era tão rica quanto o Império e o Reino somados e multiplicados por dois.

Quando considerou deixar esses caras livres, a imagem do rosto que aquele garoto fez pouco antes de ter sua cabeça decepada por um homem a cavalo piscou por um instante na mente de Satoshi.

_Pro diabo com essa merda… vou matar eles!_

Honestamente, esse era o caminho mais fácil aqui e também o que mais lhe traria satisfação.

"Nigun, não é isso? Vou ser claro: vocês me irritaram, agora sou seu inimigo. Todos vocês vão morrer aqui e agora."

Depois que Satoshi declarou isso ele liberou sua _Aura of Predator II,_ todos os homens no alcance de sua aura se assustaram e ficaram de pernas trêmulas.

Sentindo o perigo os olhos de Nigun se abriram em uma expressão assustada.

"Ataquem! Façam os anjos atacarem! Ataquem juntos com os anjos!"

Menos da metade dos homens obedeceu as ordens de Nigun, o restante estava apavorado demais para raciocinar.

Apenas uma dúzia de anjos se moveram na direção de Satoshi junto com meia dúzia de magias de 2° e 3° nível.

As magias sumiram como se batessem em uma barreira. Satoshi, assim como a maioria dos heteromórficos de nível máximo, era imune a ataques mágicos de baixo nível.

"{_Counter Summoning: Mass_}!"

Para se livrar dos anjos, Satoshi usou uma habilidade de sua classe _Counter-Summoner_.

Imediatamente após ele usar a habilidade todas as dezenas de _Archangels of Flames_ se dissiparam em flocos de luzes e seus convocadores tiveram suas capacidades de convocação selada por várias horas.

"Impossível! Todos os anjos foram derrotados de uma vez!"

Os feitiços continuavam a sumir antes de atingir Satoshi, ele então ergueu ambas mãos para os homens que se declaravam como a Escritura da Luz Solar.

"Agora é minha vez de atacar: [_Chain Dragon Lighting_]!"

O personagem de Satoshi em Yggdrasil, o vampiro Famicom, não era muito bom em magias de ataque, preferindo deixar tudo na mão de suas convocações. Mas obviamente que ele conhecia um número aceitável destas magias.

Estes homens eram tão fracos que esta mera magia de 7° Nível deveria ser suficiente para matar todos.

Um relâmpago que parecia um dragão foi disparado na direção dos homens da Escritura da Luz Solar. O relâmpago saltava de um em um, sempre deixando um corpo morto para trás. Desde que eles estivessem a certa distância um do outro e o tempo de duração não acabasse o relâmpago que parecia um dragão continuaria vivo percorrendo o grupo.

Todos foram atingidos, o último a ser atingido pelo relâmpago foi Nigun. O capitão tinha acabado de tirar algo do bolso quando foi atingido e caiu no chão derrubando seja lá o que for que tinha em mãos.

Satoshi se aproximou lentamente de Nigun.

O cheiro de ozônio liberado pelo raio e o cheiro de carne queimada liberado pelos quase cinquenta corpos era tão forte que mesmo Satoshi que usava a _Mask of Envy_ podia se sentir desagradado.

Enquanto se aproximava de Nigun que para sua surpresa ainda estava vivo, Satoshi reparou que como um último esforço ele estava se arrastando em direção ao objeto que deixou cair quando foi atingido pelo relâmpago.

Quando viu o que era o objeto, Satoshi sorriu.

"Heh. Então você tinha um Trunfo Final."

Satoshi chegou perto de Nigun que ainda tentava tocar o objeto.

Era um Cristal de Selamento, provavelmente estava com uma magia poderosa de 10° Nível ou coisa do tipo.

"[_Death_]"

Antes que tocasse o cristal o corpo de Nigun amoleceu quando ele morreu pela magia de morte instantânea lançada por Satoshi.

Satoshi se abaixou e pegou o _Cristal de Selamento_ para lançar uma magia de avaliação nele.

"[_All-Appraisal Magic Item_]"

Ele ficou pasmo com o resultado.

_Apenas [Summon Angel VII]? Bom pensando bem faz sentido esses caras eram fracos._

Sem um segundo pensamento Satoshi guardou o Cristal de Selamento no seu inventário e lançou uma magia.

"[_Summon Undead VII_]!"

Ele então convocou dezesseis undeads de 3° Nível conhecidos como _Avarice Zombies_. Estes eram Zumbis que tinham faro para coisas valiosas. Eram muito usados para encontrar tesouros escondidos.

"Vocês, pilhem os corpos e coloquem tudo de valor ali. Categorizem as coisas que acharem."

Satoshi olhou eles fazerem sua tarefa enquanto pensava.

_Cara eu matei uma galera, hein?_

Não apenas estes caras aqui, na vila também tinham pessoas cuja morte foi causada por ele.

Quando os _Avarice Zombies _estavam quase terminando, Satoshi lembrou de Miya.

_(Miya. Como estão as coisas ai?)_

_(Meu Tudo! Esta Miya já terminou a algum tempo! Miya está esperando Meu Tudo, como Meu Tudo mandou!)_

Satoshi não se lembrava de mandar ela esperar. Mas isso era natural, afinal ele não lembrava das coisas que aconteceram na vila em detalhes, pois naquela hora ele estava com a cabeça quente.

_(Venha até aqui, Miya.)_

Pouco tempo depois, Miya apareceu por um portal em sua forma de menininha, com trinta anjos a reboque.

"Obrigado pelo trabalho duro. Vocês já podem descansar agora."

Satoshi dispensou a convocação dos anjos de 5º Nível. Ele reparou que dois ainda estavam longe quando sumiram, deviam ser os dois que ele deixou de guarda no campo.

"Vejo que Meu Tudo também esteve bastante ocupado! Esses homens aqui morreram de... relâmpago!"

Miya que caminhava na ponta dos pés diagnosticou a _causa mortis_ da Escritura da Luz Solar depois de dar duas fungadas e avaliar os mortos.

"Fez tudo como pedido, Miya?"

"Sim, Meu Tudo! Os humanos pensam que eu que salvei eles e os cavaleiros estão mortos!"

"Muito bom, agora comande esses zumbis para levar o saque para fortaleza... e os cadáveres também. Vou fazer experiências neles nos próximos dias. Vou voltar para E-Rantel agora."

Depois que Miya confirmou ter entendido as ordens. Satoshi usou [_Greater Teleportation_] para aparecer em um beco de E-Rantel.

O sol já tinha morrido no horizonte quando o vampiro deixou o local do massacre indo até a cidade.

**\- PARTE TRÊS - **

Assim que Satoshi chegou na sua pousada em E-Rantel a dona do estabelecimento lhe disse que a velha farmacêutica Bareare estava procurando por ele. A velha farmacêutica já tinha vindo aqui quatro vezes hoje segundo a dona da pousada.

Satoshi então se lembrou que dois dias atrás tinha deixado a poção com o jovem Bareare para que o item fosse avaliado. Ele rumou para a loja dos Bareare para ouvir o resultado.

Como Satoshi tinha combinado de encontrar com a equipe _Falcão Negro_ dentro de apenas uma hora em uma taverna chamada _Cervo Saltitante_, ele não podia perder muito tempo com esse assunto.

"Atari-sama! Você finalmente voltou!"

Assim que entrou na loja dos Bareare que estava aberta mesmo a noite, o jovem garoto Bareare se aproximou dele para cumprimentá-lo.

Demorou apenas o tempo de apertar a mão do garoto para uma porta no fundo da loja se abrir violentamente e uma velha senhora baixinha com cabelos brancos, um avental pardo e olhos obcecados aparecer.

"Você! Você é Atari-sama?!"

Ela se aproximou dele com olhos fixos.

"Ah sim, sou eu. Você deve ser a avó de Nifirea-san..."

"Onde?! Onde pelos deuses você conseguiu aquela poção?!"

Ela tinha as mãos trêmulas quando fez estas primeiras perguntas.

_Ai, ai... Isso não parece um bom sinal._

A velha então derramou perguntas em cima dele.

Satoshi só pôde sair da loja dos Bareare duas horas depois. Por causa disso ele chegou atrasado ao bar para beber junto com a equipe _Falcão Negro_.

Muitas horas depois disso, já no seu quarto na estalagem, um Satoshi que não queria dormir decidiu contar a riqueza que obteve nestes quatro dias.

_149 ouros, 284 pratas, 213 bronzes… isso dá 152 moedas de ouro... _

Satoshi precisava de recursos, afinal ele ia erguer uma cidade na floresta e acreditava precisar de muito capital inicial para isso. Apenas hoje ele recebeu 9 moedas de Ouro pelo seu trabalho com a equipe _Falcão Negro_ e 21 moedas de Ouro pela poção que vendeu aos Bareare.

_Vender itens de Yggdrasil pode ser um meio de obter moeda local..._

No entanto ele pretendia fugir disso se possível.

Os Bareare fizeram um ruckus por causa de sua poção. Ele teve que inventar muitas mentiras e se fingir de ignorante para se livrar da curiosidade daquela velha.

Se a mesma coisa acontecesse quando vendesse outros itens seria um problema enorme para Satoshi.

_Todo aquele esforço em Katze me rendeu apenas 9 ouros…_

No total a equipe _Falcão Negro_ tinha conseguido 50 moedas de Ouro por sua colheita incomum nas Planícies de Katze. Cada membro recebeu 9 moedas de Ouro e as 5 moedas de Ouro restantes ficaram para o caixa da equipe.

O ladino Favel tinha dito a Satoshi que esse tanto de riqueza foi praticamente o rendimento mensal da equipe no mês mais lucrativo deles.

_Eles pareciam realmente felizes na taverna…_

Mais cedo, depois de sair da loja dos Bareare, Satoshi foi até um bar chamado _Cervo Saltitante_ se encontrar com o resto da equipe _Falcão Negro_. Eles ficaram lá bebendo e conversando por horas.

_Felizmente não posso ficar bêbado..._

Como tinha imunidade a venenos, Satoshi não conseguiu se embebedar. O que era um alívio. De volta na Terra ele ficava bêbado com facilidade.

_Realmente… eu pensei que seríamos promovidos a Mithril por todo este trabalho._

O Mestre da Guilda decidiu não elevar a equipe ao nível Mithril mesmo eles tendo entregado tantas provas de subjugação.

Mas segundo Sylvo, Pluton está muito inclinado a fazer isso no futuro. Então será uma questão de tempo para eles alcançarem as três equipes de Mithril da cidade, a _Lobo do Céu_, _Arco Íris_ e _Kalgra_.

_Agora, agora… acho que não posso mais ficar atraindo mortos-vivos em Katze._

Satoshi suspirou e se recostou na cadeira da escrivaninha de seu quarto.

Se a equipe _Falcão Negro_ retornasse com centenas de mortos-vivos derrotados toda vez que fosse até Katze isso levantaria suspeitas sobre eles.

Satoshi também não podia usar monstros convocados para forjar inimigos já que eles não permanecem neste mundo depois de derrotados e se ele usasse itens para chamar monstros os derrotando em seguida seria como trocar seiscentos por meia-dúzia.

Itens de convocação eram um recurso limitado, ele só tinha os que vieram a este mundo com ele, Satoshi não ia gastá-los por tão pouco.

_Acho que estou sem opções… vou ter que seguir com missões normais de um aventureiro a partir de agora._

A equipe _Falcão Negro_ tinha combinado de ter o dia de amanhã como um dia de descanso. Mas a partir do dia seguinte aquele seria vida que segue.

Por falar em dinheiro, Satoshi ainda não tinha posto a mão no loot dos homens da_ Escritura da Luz Solar_, mas achava que além das moedas aqueles homens teriam também itens nativos deste mundo.

Ele poderia vender esses itens, claro que faria isso em outra cidade e com um disfarce, para dificultar o rastreio.

_Eu matei uma galera hoje… cada um deles devia ter uma família no país deles._

Satoshi não se arrependia de matar aqueles homens, mas quando pensava com cuidado percebia que certamente aqueles homens tinham família.

Ele poderia ter sido responsável por enviuvar dezenas de mulheres hoje. Poderia ter sido o responsável por fazer dezenas de crianças órfãs.

"Fuu… uma pena isso. Mas eu faria novamente mesmo agora."

Satoshi disse isso em voz alta apenas para convencer a si mesmo.

Insatisfeito com sua atual linha de pensamento, Satoshi guardou as moedas no inventário e lançou magias em si mesmo.

_Não ganho nada sentado aqui… vamos fazer algo esta noite._

Satoshi alçou voo pela janela do quarto da estalagem.

Decidiu que atacaria bandidos esta noite.

Afinal, além de ser sua atividade mais lucrativa também aliviava o estresse.

**\- FIM DO CAPÍTULO -**

* * *

**NOTA DO AUTOR:**

Virtue Health = Virtude da Saúde (anjo de 5º Nível especializado em cura)

Enri deve aparecer no futuro... então não se preocupem!

Nigun estava mansinho porque ele tinha visto as coisas que aconteciam na aldeia e se vocês sentiram falta de Gazef, bem, ele esteve lá como vocês verão nos próximos capítulos...

Dinheiro. Eu não especifiquei o cambio, mas ele é assim:

_Tipos de Moeda:_ 0,1 Moedas de Platina = 1 Moeda de Ouro = 100 Moedas de Prata = 1.300 Moedas de Cobre

_Emissor:_ 1 Ouro do Re-Estize = 1 Ouro do Baharuth = 0,75 Ouro de Slane = 1,5 Ouro do Roble = 2 Ouro do Dragão


	7. Intermissão 2 - Espalhadores de Pó

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

* * *

Espalhadores de Pó

**Intermissão 2**

* * *

_(Bairro Mercantil, Cidade de E-Rantel, Dia 2 da Transição)_

Edros Lancel teve uma infância difícil.

Uma criança sem pai, filho de uma prostituta de rua em uma cidade grande, cresceu sem qualquer educação ou cuidado, comendo sobras dia sim e dia não, vestindo trapos dados pelos templos em ações de caridade, tendo que implorar nas ruas por moedas de cobre.

O destino de qualquer criança nesta situação sempre foi parecido, eventualmente uma doença de cura difícil e então a morte, ou até uma doença de cura simples, mas que é impossível de ser superada por alguém tão castigado pelo mundo, e então a morte.

Mas Edros insistiu e sobreviveu a infância, se tornando um adolescente.

Edros Lancel teve uma adolescência violenta.

Recrutado muito novo por um facínora, mas que também era um inegável mestre do crime, Edros aprendeu com os melhores a fazer o que há de pior. Ele lutou no submundo da Capital as pequenas guerras que nenhum poderoso se importa e que não se registram nos livros. Como um peão do crime ele foi usado nas tarefas mais repulsivas e com menor chance de sucesso.

O destino de qualquer adolescente nesta situação sempre foi parecido, eventualmente um trabalho falha e ele morre, ou o trabalho é mal-executado e o patrão o mata como punição.

Mas Edros insistiu e sobreviveu a adolescência, se tornando um homem.

O homem que Edros se tornou estava tendo um dia normal.

Ele estava sentado atrás de uma mesa contando moedas de ouro e prata, enquanto uma jovem garota viciada chupava ele como se a vida dela dependesse disso.

Tendo sofrido o que sofreu na vida, Edros entendeu que apenas os que fazem os outros chorarem conseguem o respeito devido. Sabendo disso, após uma adolescência sendo um subalterno ele se ergueu como um grande lobo sobre o cadáver de seu mentor assumindo a firma.

Ao invés de se afastar daquilo que o fez sofrer a vida toda, ele decidiu se tornar aquilo.

"Ei-ei, pôe mais espírito nisso vadia!"

Ele disse isso quando terminou de fechar uma bolsa de couro cheia de moedas de ouro e decidiu aproveitar o boquete que recebia desde alguns minutos.

A jovem garota que tinha feito uma pausa para respirar recebeu um tapa na face e então voltou a trabalhar duramente pelo direito de ganhar sua próxima dose usando a boca como ferramenta de trabalho.

_Essa cadela já esta além do ponto de retorno… pela noite vou descartá-la._

Esta garota, uma ex-aventureira de prata que ofendeu a firma, terminou nesta situação tendo passado apenas doze semanas desde que Edros começou a preparar ela.

O Pó Negro, ou Pó de Laira, era a principal fonte de receita do comércio de drogas que em E-Rantel era liderado por Edros.

Este pó tinha motivos para ser ilegal.

O uso frequente pode trazer sério efeitos colaterais ao cérebro, cedo ou tarde os efeitos apareciam, mesmo quando dissolvido à centésima parte como o caso da versão vendida ao povo comum.

Quando o Pó Negro era mais puro os efeitos apareciam mais rápido. Essa garota foi tratada com doses mais puras, inicialmente a força, mas em poucas semanas ela já implorava por mais um pouco, se propondo a fazer qualquer coisa em troca.

Agora esta garota que desonrou a firma estava praticamente retardada, além do reparo por qualquer clérigo.

Edros era o cabeça do Departamento de Drogas do Oito Dedos em E-Rantel. Este posto que Edros possuía era um dos maiores dentro de sua organização.

E-Rantel era a estrada terrestre para o trafico de drogas que ia até o Império, a Teocracia e, em menor escala, o Reino do Dragão.

Embora a maior parte do Pó Negro que os Oito Dedos enviava para o Império fosse escoado através do mar pelo porto de Re-Urovana, todo Pó Negro que ia para Teocracia e para o Reino do Dragão passava por aqui.

Além disso, uma parte do que era consumido nas cidades do sul do Império de Baharuth, passava por aqui também.

Há três anos Edros foi pessoalmente apontado para chefiar as operações na cidade por Hilma Cygnaeus, a Dama Branca do Oito Dedos.

Como uma pessoa de visão, Hilma reconheceu o valor dele e o elevou a sua atual posição.

Neste curto tempo Edros tinha conseguido triplicar o volume exportado pelo seu departamento graças a sua política sistemática de subornar autoridades de baixo escalão e arregimentar pequenos mascates.

"Mais espírito sua puta! Mais espirito! Anh~!"

Quando Edros estava perto do limite ele passou a mover a cabeça de sua viciada de estimação enquanto agarrava os cabelos da nuca dela. Mesmo com ele sendo tão violento e descuidado, a garota não falhou em acariciar ele corretamente com a língua dela, ela já tinha feito isso tantas vezes que adquiriu um modo automático.

Depois que liberou sua carga dentro da garganta da garota, Edros soltou um longo e vergonhoso gemido fino enquanto se recostou na cadeira chique, de seu escritório chique em sua casa chique.

Sempre após ejacular a imagem da prostituta que foi sua finada mãe vinha a sua cabeça.

_Aquela bruxa vagabunda..._

No chão do escritório a garota nua, pálida e magra tossiu algumas poucas vezes e olhou para ele com expectativa. Os olhos azuis fundos dela eram rodeados por olheiras escuras que contrastam muito com o resto de sua pele branca.

Sabendo o que ela esperava, Edros abriu uma gaveta e jogou um pequeno Saco de Pano para a garota que agarrou aquilo com as mãos tremendo e foi até um canto da sala onde havia um jarro de água.

O homem que Edros se tornou estava tendo um dia normal.

Mas então alguém bateu em sua porta com notícias anormais.

"O que! Como assim o _Ralo da Bica_ foi quebrado?! Eu tinha quase 300 sacos naquela casa! Aquele prefeito filho-da-puta está maluco?! Ele pensa que vai me fuder e ficar por isso mesmo?!"

Edros disse furioso tacando um copo de metal precioso na sua viciada de estimação que estava delirando no chão sob efeito de uma dose de 1/10.

"Edros, não foi uma batida dos guardas. Foi trabalho de alguém independente e… estranho também. Conseguimos que não houvesse problemas com o pós-evento, mas... basicamente foi um único cara, ele quebrou a perna direita de vinte dos teus homens e coletou todo dinheiro no local, mas não tocou nas mercadorias, aqueles sacos estão seguros, já subornamos as pessoas certas."

Edros olhou para o homem que falou isso.

Havia doze capangas de Edros na sala dele agora, o homem que disse isso não era um destes. Aquele homem, tal qual Edros, era um chefe de um Departamento do Oito Dedos na cidade.

Ele era Portmore, o chefe do Departamento de Segurança.

Os Oito Dedos eram uma organização criminosa muito ampla e poderosa que tinha controle de quase toda atividade criminosa do Reino e que começava a se espalhar pelo Império lutando de cidade a cidade para ganhar espaço entre a malandragem local.

A organização era um coletivo de sindicatos do crime e era dividida em oito departamentos: tráfico de escravos, assassinatos, contrabando, furto, tráfico de drogas, segurança, agiotagem e jogos de azar.

Cada departamento era independente e a única regra que seguiam era a _regra absoluta_, que dizia que os departamentos não podiam entrar na área de atuação um do outro.

O Departamento de Segurança do qual Portmore fazia parte tinha um status especial, ele fornecia mão de obra para os outros departamentos e para eventuais parceiros de ocasião da organização.

Claro, todo departamento tinha seu pessoal, mas o departamento de segurança tinha os melhores homens da Oito Dedos, eram a elite bruta dentro da organização.

Portmore estava na sala de Edros com três desses bandidos capazes, cada um deles tão forte quanto um aventureiro de Platina. O próprio Portmore estava pelo menos no nível de um aventureiro de Mithril.

Os muitos capangas de Edros não se comparavam aquilo.

"Então quem foi o filho-da-puta, Portmore? Por que esse desgraçado deixou para trás 100 moedas de platina em mercadorias de qualidade?"

O departamento de Drogas do Oito Dedos era o mais rico da organização deles naquela cidade e era também o maior cliente de Portmore.

"Isso não sabemos com certeza ainda, apenas algumas horas se passaram desde que descobrimos a situação do local. Mas ao teu sinal posso movimentar todos os meus homens livres. Quanto a porque não levar a mercadoria, ele provavelmente não era da área, talvez ele fosse uma pessoa habilidosa de passagem que decidiu fazer dinheiro em um roubo..."

"Tem certeza que isso não é trabalho de outro departamento? Talvez um maluco invejoso?"

Naquela cidade comercial de fronteira os únicos departamentos que realmente faziam sucesso eram os de droga e contrabando.

Os Oito Dedos eram um coletivo de criminosos, e criminosos costumam ter natureza traiçoeira. Os figurões da capital frequentemente tinham que fazer ações correcionais para punir braços locais que quebravam a harmonia da organização.

Não seria estranho se algum malandro de outro departamento em E-Rantel perdesse a noção e quebrasse a _regra absoluta,_ interferindo nos negócios do Departamento de Edros.

"Não, isso é certo, foi alguém de fora."

"E aqueles cultistas do cemitério com quem nós negociamos as vezes?"

"... estamos verificando, mas dificilmente seria o caso. Eles são pessoas de ideias simples que precisam de pobres coitados para sacrifício humano. Embora haja alguns magos talentosos entre eles que seriam difíceis até para nós, o que foi feito no_ Ralo da Bica_ foi algo que nenhum deles poderia fazer sozinho..."

Durante dezenas de minutos Edros conversou com Portmore.

No fim deste tempo eles tinham decidido reforçar a segurança de todas as casas de drogas de Edros enquanto não achassem o culpado.

Apenas este ato emergencial custaria muitas dezenas de moedas de ouro diárias para Edros que seriam pagas a Portmore.

Quando Portmore saiu, Edros se pegou pensando se isso não seria algo feito pelo dirigente do Departamento de Segurança do Oito-Dedos em E-Rantel para tirar dinheiro dele.

_Não... Portmore não faria isso, ele é o raro tipo de bandido idealista._

Depois de sentar na cadeira chic dele, Edros olhou para sua viciada de estimação que estava quase completamente recuperada do efeito do Pó Negro.

Ele sinalizou para que a jovem garota nua se posicionasse na mesa, a garota entendeu o gesto simples de Edros e o obedeceu de imediato como a cadela treinada que ela era.

Edros estava tão irritado pelo ataque ao '_Ralo da Bica_' que planejava passar as próximas horas se despedindo várias vezes de cada um dos buracos dela antes de entregá-la aos cultistas do cemitério a noite.

"Você mexeu com o chefe errado, sua aventureirazinha de merda!"

Edros gritou antes de começar a mexer os quadris e castigá-la.

Tudo que a jovem garota de ranking prata fez para merecer terminar assim foi tentar salvar um irmão mais novo que era um viciado.

**\- FIM DA INTERMISSÃO -**

* * *

**NOTA DO AUTOR:**

Caras malvados vivem pouco... certo?


	8. Dia 5 - Miya Língua-Solta

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

* * *

Miya Língua-Solta

**Dia 5**

* * *

**\- PARTE UM - **

A Guilda de Magia da Cidade de E-Rantel era uma das cinco maiores do Reino de Re-Estize. Mas apesar de sua aparente grandeza, a guilda tinha menos de 200 filiados, para ser mais preciso eram 158 filiados, dos quais nem todos eram ativos na cidade.

Para piorar este quadro, recentemente a Guilda de Magia de E-Rantel tem perdido muitos membros que se transferem para guildas do Império onde há melhores condições de trabalho e de evolução.

Assim como as Guildas de Aventureiros, as Guildas de Magia não são vinculadas ao governo e por isso estão presentes em vários países. No entanto, diferente das Guildas de Aventureiros os agentes do governo local normalmente adotam um papel mais presente nas Guildas de Magia, dado a raridade e importância dos magos.

Satoshi reparou que a magia naquele mundo era relativamente rara, embora não fosse escassa. Algo totalmente diferente de Yggdrasil onde magia era abundante. Uma comparação que ele fez para si mesmo foi comparar com tecnologia na Terra. A magia aqui seria a tecnologia hi-tech da Terra, disponível para poucos.

A filiação a Guilda de Magia de E-Rantel não tinha caráter obrigatório, mas mesmo sendo de caráter opcional a maioria dos residentes capazes de usar magia da cidade se filiava a guilda. Estar filiado a Guilda de Magia lhe dava uma proteção adicional, bem como oportunidades de emprego, uma rede de contatos e, principalmente, acesso a conhecimento restrito.

Tudo isso vinha com uma taxa mínima de filiação de cinco moedas de pratas mensais. Parecia caro e de fato era. Muitos iniciantes tinham que suar para pagar a taxa mínima.

Em Re-Estize, onde diferentemente do Império de Baharuth não existia incentivo a prática de magia, se alguém quisesse se aprofundar em magia o melhor caminho era se filiar a uma Guilda de Magia para ganhar acesso a tutoria.

Quando se tornou um aventureiro, Satoshi recebeu uma recomendação assertiva de Ainzack para sua filiação na Guilda de Magia.

Com isso em mente Satoshi decidiu fazer sua inscrição na Guilda de Magia na manhã do seu dia de folga.

Ele só não esperava que se inscrever seria esse trabalhoso.

Durante quatro longas horas, Theo Rakheshir, o Mestre da Guilda de Magia da cidade, o bombardeou com questões diversas. Apesar de inicialmente parecer uma pessoa composta, quando começaram a falar sobre magia Theo apresentou o mesmo nível de fanatismo que Satoshi viu na velha Bareare quando conversando sobre poções.

Satoshi teve que mentir um pouco para responder as perguntas, mas na maior parte das questões ele apenas optou por dizer que não podia revelar informações pois era uma '_arte secreta' _de seu país natal.

Felizmente, depois de passar por essa provação ele pôde fazer seu registro e se tornar membro da guilda.

Mesmo com todo mistério em volta do aventureiro Atari, Theo Rakheshir não era louco de negar a filiação na guilda de um comprovado conjurador de 4º Nível, mesmo que o conjurador em questão não conhecesse nem mesmo a escrita do país.

Assim como a Guilda de Aventureiros a Guilda de Magia também tinha um sistema de ranking. Só que o ranking da Guilda de Magia era duplo: um relativo a habilidade e outro a senioridade.

Satoshi, como um conjurador de 4º Nível era o melhor rankeado da cidade no quesito habilidade, mas como acabara de se filiar ele era também o pior classificado no ranking de senioridade.

_Ainda assim… como as coisas acabaram desse jeito?_

Satoshi estava agora em uma situação difícil.

Ele queria apenas se filiar a guilda para ter uma camada adicional de proteção, mas como Theo e suas perguntas o seguraram no prédio por tantas horas ele acabou sendo pego em algo maior.

Enquanto Satoshi ainda estava na Guilda de Magia olhando as placas de tarefas que ele poderia pegar com a ajuda de uma atendente prestativa que lia as coisas para ele, chegou na guilda um mensageiro barulhento com uma convocação do Prefeito da Cidade.

O Mestre da Guilda Theo Rakheshir estava sendo convocado e devia ir até a _Villa VIP_ o mais cedo possível se encontrar com o prefeito. Ao que parece o prefeito tinha dúvidas urgentes e estava se reunindo com várias personalidades da cidade.

O problema é que Theo Rakheshir insistiu em levar Atari junto.

Não tendo como negar um pedido público desses feito pelo seu superior máximo na guilda, Satoshi seguiu Theo a contragosto.

Na sala de espera do _Palácio do Prefeito_, um ansioso Satoshi se perguntava o que o prefeito poderia querer e como ele deveria se comportar.

A perspectiva de encontrar o prefeito o incomodava.

Quão surpreso ele não ficou quando outras figuras conhecidas começaram a chegar na sala de espera.

Lá estavam Pluton Ainzack e a velha Lizzie Bareare.

_Eu posso ver meu disfarce ruindo agora..._

Tanto Pluton quanto Lizzie ficaram igualmente surpresos ao vê-lo ali.

Depois de alguns minutos da chegada de Lizzie, eles foram chamados a entrar na sala do prefeito. A sala era o lugar mais nobre da cidade, no entanto Satoshi achou aquém do esperado.

_Acho que está no nível de riqueza da Instant Fortress…_

Satoshi tinha pensado ontem a noite em vender itens da _Instant Fortress_ para obter moeda local. A fortaleza tinha muita coisa, de alimentos a armas. Tecnicamente estes eram itens tão irrelevantes no jogo que não eram sequer comerciáveis.

Ontem ele tinha decidido que da próxima vez que fosse a fortaleza traria algum desses itens para serem avaliados na cidade.

Na sala chique do prefeito havia dois homens nas posições de destaque da mesa de reunião.

Como era uma figura nova aqui, Satoshi teve que ser apresentado aos homens dentro da sala. Foi um pouco desconcertante que na hora de sua introdução tanto Pluton, quanto Theo e Lizzie o encheram de adjetivos elogiosos.

_Esses três… tudo que fiz foi fugir das perguntas deles._

Os dois homens que já estavam na sala eram figuras que Satoshi conhecia de nome, mas que ainda não tinha tido a chance de encontrar e trocar palavras.

O primeiro homem era o prefeito Panasolei Gruze Day Rettenmaier, que era um homem velho e gordo com a pele oleosa que lembrava um bulldog.

O segundo homem era ninguém menos que o Capitão-Guerreiro do Reino, Gazef Stronoff, que era um homem de meia-idade musculoso com a pele queimada de sol e cabelos castanhos escuros quase pretos.

Neste momento o Capitão-Guerreiro Gazef estava usando roupas leves e tinha ataduras em várias partes do corpo além de uma tipoia no braço. Gazef tinha sido a pessoa mais forte que Satoshi viu neste mundo, apesar de ser apenas de nível 30, seja lá o que deixou ele neste estado devia ser uma ameaça para uma cidade de nível baixo como esta.

Ver o estado espancado do Campeão do Reino de Re-Estize deixou Satoshi ainda mais curioso sobre o motivo da consulta do prefeito.

Mas foram necessários apenas alguns minutos de conversa para Satoshi desejar se jogar da janela.

_Porra Miya! O que você tinha na cabeça?!_

Depois de reforçar o caráter sigiloso deste encontro, o prefeito passou a palavra para Gazef que contou sua história lentamente, provavelmente por causa de alguma costela quebrada.

Gazef tinha chegado a E-Rantel poucos dias atrás para cumprir a missão dada a ele pelo rei em pessoa. Sua missão consistia em levar a justiça do reino aos soldados do Império que estavam atacando sistematicamente vilas ao redor de E-Rantel.

Tão logo se encontrou com o prefeito para informar sua missão ele já saiu a campo para cumpri-la.

Dois dias atrás, Gazef chegou a visitar uma vila destruída a pouco tempo por soldados do império. Após estudar os padrões de ataque com guias locais ele percorreu outras vilas que eram alvos potenciais à procura dos soldados imperiais.

Foi no dia de ontem que ele encontrou os soldados imperiais.

Mas não nas condições que esperava.

Durante o entardecer quando chegou a uma vila chamada de _Aldeia de Carne_, perto da Floresta de Tob, o capitão e seus homens encontraram uma cena de pesadelo.

Vinte e cinco Cavaleiros do Império tinham sido empalados em estacas.

O responsável por isso ainda estava no local, sendo venerado pelos aldeões como seu salvador. Se tratava de uma garotinha de no máximo dez anos que liderava um exército de poderosos anjos.

Depois que um Gazef perplexo agradeceu a ela por ter salvo os aldeões ele tentou fazê-la se identificar.

Ela então disse orgulhosa que se chamar Miya e que era o braço direito do Ser Supremo Famicom, que governava a floresta ao norte dali.

… _Merda!_

Quando Gazef perguntou porque ela estava nas terras do reino, ela disse que seu mestre tinha ordenado que ela salvasse estes aldeões e matasse esses homens pelos crimes que eles cometeram.

… _O quê de uma boca mole!_

Quando Gazef perguntou qual era o objetivo do mestre dela, ela disse animada que ele era grandioso e insondável, mas que por enquanto ele tinha o objetivo de construir uma cidade enorme na floresta.

… _Ela vai entregar tudo, não é?!_

Quando Gazef perguntou se ela e o mestre dela eram humanos ela respondeu que não eram. Ela era uma _Couatl _e o mestre dela era o maior de todos os vampiros.

… _Por que ser tão falante Miya?!_

Gazef então perguntou o que ela achava dos humanos. Ela disse que eram só mais uma raça fraca e como tal deviam se curvar a vontade dos fortes. Gazef então disse que haviam humanos fortes como ele que podiam escolher se curvar ou não.

A garota então deu uma gargalhada e disse que ele não era capaz nem de derrotar um dos _cachorros_ dela portanto não contava como forte.

Para provar sua força Gazef duelou com um dos anjos que estavam na aldeia. Mas acabou que ele estava tendo um tempo difícil para derrotar o anjo.

"... honestamente não estava confiante de conseguir derrotar aquele anjo, talvez eu fosse derrotado, mas em algum momento Miya-dono interrompeu a luta sem aviso. Ela e seus anjos cruzaram uma parede escura que surgiu do nada e este foi o fim de nosso encontro."

_Isso provavelmente foi quando chamei ela para limpar a bagunça com a Escritura da Luz Solar… por que ela não me disse o que estava fazendo?_

Depois que Gazef terminou de narrar sua história a sala entrou em um acalorado debate.

A notícia de que um poderoso vampiro tinha se estabelecido na floresta ao norte de E-Rantel e estava construindo uma cidade lá era muito preocupante.

O fato que este vampiro tem como braço direito um monstro que se disfarça de criança e controla anjos que estavam a par com Gazef Stronoff, um guerreiro conhecido por estar acima do nível de um aventureiro adamantina indicava que a força deste vampiro era enorme.

"... este Famicom, talvez seja o novo nome de Landfall?"

"Você quer dizer o vampiro das lendas?! Aquele que sozinho destruiu um país?!"

"Senhores! Eu chamei vocês aqui para avaliarmos as informações que temos, não para discutir mitos!"

"Ainda assim anjos? Por que anjos servem um vampiro?"

"Eu não faço ideia, talvez se algum sacerdote pudesse estar presente aqui..."

"Evitei chamá-los pois não tenho como garantir seu silêncio..."

"O que diabos é um_ 'Couatl_'?"

"Talvez um tipo de demônio?"

"Eu teria que olhar os arquivos da guilda para ver se há registro dessa criatura..."

"Anjos e demônios trabalhando juntos?! Impossível!"

"Ora, não há muita diferença entre vampiros e demônios, não?"

"Que?! Só a mesma diferença entre o céu e a terra!"

A discussão entre as personalidades da cidade estava intensa. Todos, com exceção de Satoshi e Gazef, estavam participando ativamente da discussão.

Gazef estava apenas absorvendo as informações com um semblante pensativo. Satoshi pensou que ele talvez estivesse ainda impactado pela luta de ontem. Ele deve ser o mais forte deste reino a algum tempo então não deve ter duelos acirrados com frequência.

Já o próprio Satoshi estava sem palavras com tudo aquilo.

_Miya… que menina problemática._

Satoshi sabia que cedo ou tarde sua cidade seria descoberta pelos humanos, mas ele esperava pelo menos _ter_ uma cidade antes que isso acontecesse.

Tudo o que ele tinha no momento era a _Instant Fortress_. Sequer tinha começado a povoar o entorno da fortaleza.

Dependendo do que estes homens decidissem aqui ele poderia ter sua fortaleza invadida!

Ele considerou suas opções.

Pensando com cuidado, apesar dos problemas trazidos por Miya, o fato de ele estar aqui era uma benção. Graças a isso ele sabia em primeira mão tudo que tinha acontecido e podia até influenciar o curso de ação do outro lado.

Ele tinha que garantir uma posição de importância para ter noticias frescas no futuro, mas para isso teria que provar que era de alguma utilidade nesta reunião.

Era perigoso ficar calado.

Sua mera presença aqui podia ser questionada.

Depois de pensar um pouco, Satoshi decidiu falar algo.

"Couatl não são demônios."

Todos se voltaram para ele que lançou essa frase solta.

"Você conhece essas criaturas, Atari-dono?"

Não foi ninguém menos que Gazef que lhe perguntou.

_Ara... ele está usando 'Atari-dono' para mim?_

Isso indicava respeito e reconhecimento do Capitão-Guerreiro em relação a sua pessoa. Não era algo que Satoshi esperasse que qualquer autoridade nacional gastasse com ele, ainda mais uma que acabou de conhecer.

Parece que ser apresentado como um dos únicos cinco magos que podia usar magia de 4º Nível em todo reino fez o Capitão-Guerreiro Gazef reconhecer dignidade em Satoshi.

"Conheço, Gazef-dono. Couatl são incomuns de onde eu venho, mas não chegam a ser raros. Na minha terra os Couatl são chamados de '_Mensageiros do Sol'_, eles têm a forma de uma serpente com asas e penas de pássaro. Eles existem em sete tipos: Cuzco Dourados, Chavín Vermelhos, Itzá Brancos, Moche Negros, Muisca Azuis, Tapu Verdes e Aztlán Arco-iris. Cada tipo tem suas características. Esta tal de Miya deve ser uma Aztlán Arco-iris já que pode tomar forma humana..."

Satoshi disse informações conhecidas por qualquer um em Yggdrasil, mas todos os presentes pareciam surpresos com cada uma das coisas que disse.

"Atari-dono, o quão forte é Miya-dono?"

"No geral Couatl são muito fortes, Gazef-dono, não estou muito familiarizado com o sistema de classificação de dificuldade dos Aventureiros deste país, mas se tivesse que chutar colocaria sua dificuldade entre 100-110. Em idade adulta eles adoram se alimentar de filhotes de dragão, sendo muito odiados pelos dragões por causa disso."

Essa informação deixou todos de boca aberta.

Parece que dragões tem fama de invencíveis entre os humanos.

"E mesmo… mesmo sendo tão poderosos eles servem vampiros?"

"Lizzie-san, eu não conheço nenhuma relação entre vampiros e Couatl. Mas os Couatl tem um grande senso de justiça e geralmente são bons ou neutros, não acho que eles serviriam um vampiro maligno."

Ouvir isso deixou todos um pouco mais aliviados, mas seus semblantes ainda eram muito preocupados.

Aliás, Satoshi disse uma mentira aqui, entre os Couatl haviam especies perversas, os Moches Negros, por exemplo, eram tão cruéis como demônios.

"E magia, Atari-san, eles tem alguma habilidade mágica?"

Theo Rakherhir perguntou muito interessado.

"Bem, vamos dizer a maioria costuma ser bem versado em magia. Digamos… que os mais velhos atingem o 3º Nível. Uma realeza talvez o 4º Nível."

Isso foi uma total invenção de Satoshi, mas era necessário nerfar as habilidades de Miya diante destas pessoas.

Mesmo tendo nerfado Miya, Satoshi reparou que todos ficaram muito preocupados ao ouvir suas palavras.

Monstros usando magia, principalmente 3º e 4º Nível, não parecia ser uma boa notícia para estes humanos.

"Atari-dono, por que havia anjos com aquilo?"

Pluton Ainzack fez esta pergunta.

"Do meu conhecimento não sei de nenhuma relação entre Couatl e anjos. Mas como Couatl quase nunca são malignos, não seria estranho que houvesse anjos com ela. Mais do que isso, o fato de anjos estarem com ela prova que ela é boa."

A verdade é que bem e mal não limitam convocação, um Karma oposto apenas nerfa a convocação. Por isso que o personagem de Satoshi em Yggdrasil, Famicom, tinha Karma neutro.

"Minha cidade… você acha que ela corre perigo imediato?"

O prefeito gordo perguntou muito preocupado.

"Sobre a segurança da cidade, Prefeito Panasolei, isso depende. Couatl costumam ser justos, mas não gostam de ser passados para trás e desrespeitados. Se você tratar bem um Couatl ele dificilmente vai causar problemas a você, mas se você o provocar… ele pode te marcar como um inimigo."

Todos tinham muitas perguntas então Satoshi continuou respondendo elas por um tempo. Foi um bom exercício de criatividade para Satoshi.

Depois disso eles começaram a fazer planos.

A reunião entre eles já durava horas, como era de tarde e ninguém tinha almoçado ainda o prefeito ordenou que comida fosse trazida e eles comeram juntos enquanto falando.

Foi uma boa oportunidade para Satoshi se mostrar útil e se enturmar com os figurões.

Quando a reunião finalmente terminou eles tinham acordado que ao invés do povo de E-Rantel atacar a floresta eles iam tentar estabelecer contato com a Couatl novamente de forma pacífica, através de Aventureiros.

O Capitão-Guerreiro Gazef ia voltar a capital para informar ao rei o que aconteceu aqui e ter uma posição definitiva sobre este assunto.

Neste meio tempo, por segurança, a Guilda de Aventureiros e a Guilda de Magia iam entrar em contato com suas agências na capital do reino para tentar contratar em nome do prefeito uma equipe de adamantina ou duas de oricalco para cumprir uma missão longa em E-Rantel.

Também foi decidido que Satoshi e o equipe _Falcão Negro_ estariam entre as equipes enviadas para Floresta de Tob para estabelecer contato com a Couatl. Claro que apenas se o resto da equipe concordasse em aceitar esta missão.

Quando a reunião foi encerrada e todos os convidados saíram da sala, Panasolei pediu que Satoshi permanecesse. O Capitão-Guerreiro Gazef também ficou para trás com eles.

"Tem gostado da minha cidade, Atari-kun?"

Foi o que o prefeito bulldog disse quando ficaram os três na sala.

"Bastante, Prefeito Panasolei. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo estou formando laços. É bom ter companheiros."

Foi o que Satoshi respondeu.

"E-Rantel parece que vai passar por momentos difíceis. Eu estou contando com você para nos ajudar nesta situação. Um mago tão talentoso que mesmo Theo Rakheshir louva, você certamente é um membro muito bem-vindo na nossa comunidade. Faça-me saber se você enfrentar qualquer problema aqui dentro, sim?"

_Uhm… acho que ele está dizendo que me ajudará em caso de dificuldade._

Na cabeça de Satoshi o que Panasolei queria dizer era que ele agora era um protegido do prefeito. Isso seria ótimo caso ele tivesse problemas com a administração pública.

"Entendido, Prefeito. Obrigado pela consideração."

O prefeito acenou satisfeito com a resposta dele.

Foi então a vez de Gazef falar.

"Atari-dono foi realmente um prazer conhecê-lo. Quando vier a capital entre em contato comigo. Farei o possível para que sua estadia na capital seja tranquila."

"Obrigado, Gazef-dono. Fiquei honrado em conhecer um herói como você, alguém que mesmo aventureiros Adamantina reconhecem como imbatível."

"Isso me lembra, há algo que gostaria de perguntar a você, Atari-dono. Por que Pluton Ainzack lhe deu apenas uma placa de platina? O mínimo para um conjurador de 4º Nível seria Oricalco..."

"Isso foi um pedido meu… eu disse que queria experimentar escalar as posições. Mas para ser sincero eu pensei que seria posto no nível Mithril..."

"Buhi! Aquele velho Pluton! Deixe comigo Atari-kun, vou dizer poucas e boas para ele!"

O prefeito se meteu na conversa.

Depois disso os três trocaram mais algumas palavras e após alguns minutos Satoshi foi dispensado.

**\- PARTE DOIS - **

Era o meio da tarde quando Satoshi deixou a Villa VIP caminhando até sua estalagem.

_Preciso deixar claro para Miya que informações são muito importantes!_

O que Miya tinha feito sem nem perceber foi quase uma traição.

Satoshi queria, no seu íntimo, criar uma cidade na floresta e governá-la até que ela fosse forte o suficiente para ter influência no exterior. Mas por causa da língua solta de Miya antes mesmo da cidade ser erguida, os vizinhos já sabiam dela.

_Tenho remediar as coisas com cuidado..._

O plano original de Satoshi era ocupar a Floresta de Tob aos poucos até que nenhum dos dois países ao redor dela pudesse negar o direito dele de governá-la, reconhecendo seu domínio como uma nação soberana.

Mas da forma como as coisas estavam postas agora seria muito provável que Re-Estize tentasse ocupar parte da floresta ou mesmo tentasse pôr fim a base dele.

_Não é como se eles fossem capazes disso sozinhos… mas eles podem convocar aliados._

Pelas informações que Satoshi reuniu, Re-Estize não era uma nação poderosa.

Tendo estado com aquele que é considerado o maior guerreiro deles a poucos minutos, Satoshi podia afirmar que pelo menos em termos de poder Re-Estize não era uma ameaça para ele.

Mas o quê se este reino fraco pedisse ajuda de fora?

Satoshi não sabia quase nada das nações fora de Re-Estize.

_Vou tentar ser amigável com os enviados de E-Rantel... talvez até pagar tributos no começo._

Satoshi pensava isso quando entrou em um beco.

Ele sempre lia nos romances que quando era seguido o personagem devia entrar em um beco para que os perseguidores se mostrassem.

No primeiro dia que veio a esta cidade ele provou a eficiência disso e decidiu testar isso novamente, desta vez com a ajuda das quatro presenças que o seguiam desde que saiu da Villa VIP.

Demorou apenas dois minutos para três figuras entrarem no beco.

"Parece que sempre funciona mesmo."

Satoshi disse depois de ver os três homens mal-encarados e de aspecto sinistro.

Um homem com capuz e com um cheiro forte que dizia '_veneno_' se adiantou. Seu rosto visível sob o capuz estava cheio de cicatrizes e faltava a pontinha do nariz.

"Que conveniente você entrar aqui, nós queríamos falar com você. Vai ser bom ter… privacidade para fazer perguntas."

O homem disse enquanto os três se posicionavam fechando aquele lado do beco e abrindo os casacos deixando espadas e adagas visíveis. Não era um beco sem saída então não tinha propósito fechar um dos lados. Se Satoshi quisesse fugir, era óbvio que correria para o lado oposto e não por onde entraram.

Satoshi achou estranho que uma das quatro pessoas que o seguia não se mostrou. O quarto elemento ficou do lado de fora, parado distante, do outro lado da rua.

Considerou então que provavelmente era um backup desses três.

"Heh, perguntas? Se é sobre magia para consertar essa sua cara feia saiba que meu preço é alto."

Satoshi lançou uma provocação.

_O que esses três noobs querem comigo? Isso está muito elaborado para um assalto..._

O homem não gostou da resposta, rápido como o ataque de uma cobra, ele pegou uma adaga de arremesso de seu colete e arremessou ela no meio do pé direito de Satoshi.

O movimento do homem das cicatrizes foi tão rápido que Satoshi duvidava que os outros dois caras com ele conseguiram acompanhar. Mas Satoshi viu isso quase como se fosse câmera lenta.

Apesar de acompanhar tudo, Satoshi não se moveu.

A adaga bateu em uma parede invisível a milímetros das botas de Satoshi e caiu de lado fazendo um barulho metálico ao bater no chão.

Satoshi tinha a habilidade racial de _Greater One_ chamada {_High Tier Physical Immunity II_}. Graças a isso ataques de pessoas de baixo nível como esse cara não iam funcionar nele.

Ele já tinha testado isso antes com Guu e estava tranquilo quanto a isso.

"Ops… você deixou cair uma faca envenenada. Que distraído você é."

"... É uma bota resistente que você tem aí."

O homem da cicatriz não percebeu que a bota não foi tocada e pensou que ela tinha livrado o pé de Satoshi de sofrer dano.

Satoshi olhou os três com calma.

_São bandidos… e de nível razoável._

Esses caras não eram bandidos comuns.

Os dois mais atrás tinham nível 7. Em um mundo onde a grande maioria das pessoas não passa do nível 3, o nível deles era um nível muito alto para bandidos de rua. Já o cara que arremessou a faca era nível 13. Este era o mesmo nível de Favel, que era um aventureiro de platina.

"Você disse que tinha perguntas, não é? Se apresse que eu tenho lugares para ir hoje."

"Você não vai a nenhum lugar até que terminemos com você. Foi você que quebrou o _Ralo da Bica_?"

"Eh?"

Isso surpreendeu Satoshi.

_Ralo da Bica?_

"Não se faça de tonto. Tanto o _Ralo da Bica_ quanto o _Rabo da Porca_, foi você que quebrou não foi?"

"... foi não."

Honestamente Satoshi não se lembrava de quebrar essas duas coisas.

Ele nem sabia o que diabos essas coisas eram.

"Acho que você não vai cooperar sem levar uns tapas, não é? Você dois vão lá amaciar esse cara até que ele comece a cantar..."

Ao comando do homem das cicatrizes os outros dois se aproximaram de Satoshi tirando coisas parecidas com porretes do casaco.

_Cara… tá um calor terrível. Vocês usaram casacos de inverno só por causa desses porretes?_

Satoshi não queria apanhar por uma coisa que não fez então ele deu vários passos a frente e golpeou a barriga dos homens que se aproximaram antes que estes pudessem reagir.

Os homens caíram de joelhos vomitando sangue escuro, os porretes caindo e rolando no chão.

Satoshi tentou dar um golpe que não fosse mortal e de alguma forma seus sentidos de vampiro diziam que esses caras iam sobreviver se fossem tratados nas próximas horas.

Tão logo os caras começaram a vomitar no chão, adagas voaram em direção a Satoshi. Não em direção ao pé como a anterior mas em direção a pontos sensíveis do corpo.

Em pouco mais de um segundo, uma adaga, duas, três, quatro, cinco… uma a uma elas ricocheteiam antes de tocar seu corpo.

"Inútil."

Satoshi deu três passos em um instante, segurou o homem de cicatrizes pelos ombros e arremessou ele na parede do beco. A parede tremeu e poeira caiu sobre o corpo do homem que ficou inconsciente com o impacto.

Depois de remover rapidamente os bens de valor que eram visíveis no corpo dos três, Satoshi deixou o beco enquanto se perguntava o que diabos foi esse encontro aleatório.

Quando continuou seu caminho até a hospedaria sentiu que uma pessoa ainda o seguia.

Satoshi tinha pensado que a quarta pessoa que o seguia originalmente era do grupo do homem das cicatrizes, mas parece que não era o caso.

Se fosse o caso a pessoa teria dado atendimento aos três no beco, porque eles realmente precisavam de atendimento.

Satoshi controlou seus passos fazendo a distancia entre ele e o perseguidor diminuir para apenas alguns metros. Então em uma rua menos movimentada, sem aviso, ele virou em U e olhou diretamente nos olhos do perseguidor enquanto fingia ter decidido fazer o caminho de volta.

O jovem que o seguia se mostrou surpreso quando ele fez isso e congelou no meio da calçada em pânico. Só depois de um segundo de hesitação que o jovem olhou de lado e continuou andando como se não tivesse nada a ver com Satoshi.

O jovem passou ao lado de Satoshi fingindo olhar alguns produtos em uma banca do outro lado da rua. Quando o corpo dos dois se cruzaram na rua algo estalou nos instintos de Satoshi.

_Fêmea fértil..._

O jovem na verdade era uma garota.

Assim que teve esse estalo, Satoshi confirmou o fato com seus sentidos vampíricos cardiovascular e olfativo que ele normalmente mantém restrito com o _Ring of Doppelganger_.

Depois de cruzar com a garota ele deu apenas três passos antes de virar em U novamente.

Tal qual esperava a garota tinha acabado de fazer o mesmo e tinha se virado para segui-lo.

Percebendo que tinha sido irrefutavelmente pega no ato de _stalkear_ a garota pareceu ficar em intenso pânico. Temendo que ela corresse assustada Satoshi falou algo no tom mais amigável que podia.

"Você é um camarada mago também, não é?"

Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando ele falou com ela.

A garota disfarçada de garoto balbuciou coisas confusas antes de finalmente falar algo inteligível.

"E-eu… bem… isso é… magia… m-mago... sim sou um mago!"

_O coração dessa garota tá disparado demais… ela vai ter um ataque cardíaco!_

Satoshi não sabia por que ela o estava seguindo, mas o comportamento culpado dela era adorável demais para que ele a considerasse uma ameaça.

A garota disfarçada de garoto era baixa, tinha cabelo castanho cortado bem curto como os de um menino e olhos azuis bem bonitos. O rosto infantil era enganoso, Satoshi confiava em sua intuição e sua intuição dizia que esta garota tinha pelo menos dezesseis anos.

Olhando para o disfarce de garoto dela, aquilo parecia muito bem feito, mas como Satoshi já descobriu a verdade ele era agora imune a isso. Aquilo também não parecia ser um disfarce de ocasião, mas um disfarce permanente.

"Que conveniente um colega mago! Me filiei a Guilda de Magia hoje. Eu tava indo pra casa, mas me lembrei que não peguei uma tarefa na guilda. Você está na guilda, camarada?"

A garota disfarçada de garoto encarou Satoshi que se aproximava para conversar. Ela controlou a respiração e as batidas cardíacas. Só depois de meio minuto, bem mais controlada ela respondeu.

"Isso… sim. Estou na guilda também. Me chamo Ninya. Sou um aventureiro de placa de prata e mago de ranking 2-2."

Ela respondeu devagar.

Parece que ela aceitou que foi pega com a boca na botija e que Satoshi decidiu ignorar o que houve.

_Ainda assim ela é uma maga de 2º Nível hein… ela é bem jovem para isso, acho._

Conversando com Theo Rakheshir, Satoshi tinha aprendido que na Guilda de Magia de E-Rantel havia apenas 31 magos de 2º Nível. Portanto Satoshi considera que deve levar tempo para estar entre estes poucos.

A propósito, Theo também disse que havia apenas 11 magos de 3º nível na guilda da cidade.

"Oh! Um aventureiro de placa prata? Então somos camaradas em mais de uma forma. Sou Atari, um aventureiro de placa de platina e mago de ranking 0-4."

A garota disfarçada de garoto chamada Ninya mordeu o lábio e fez sinal de entendimento com a cabeça. Obviamente ela já sabia quem ele era.

"Entendo… o famoso Atari-sama. Tenho ouvido falarem muito sobre você nas guildas."

"Oh? Verdade? Espero que não sejam coisas ruins..."

"'O _Convocador de Lichs'_, o '_Nobre Exilado do País Devastado'_, o '_Aventureiro que Salta o Ranking'_, o '_Colecionador de Ossos'_… você tem recebido muitos nomes entre os aventureiros da guilda."

"Heheh… esses nomes são uma piada, não acha? Uma vez na guilda ouvi um cara me chamar de o '_Mago das Vestes Esdrúxulas_'! Quem pensaria que minha roupa era vista assim..."

A túnica vermelha e o manto negro que Satoshi usava no seu disfarce de Atari eram Legacy-class. Portanto eram melhor que qualquer coisa disponível nesta cidade.

"É natural que façam esse barulho… você é um Mago de 4º Nível."

"Sim, sim. Por falar nisso, ainda não peguei nenhuma tarefa na Guilda de Magia. Você como meu senpai me recomenda alguma?"

"Uhm… Não sei como está o mural esta semana, ainda não peguei nada na guilda esse mês."

"Ah! Theo-san disse algo sobre tarefas em grupo. Você não quer tentar fazer uma dupla comigo?"

"Eh?"

A sugestão casual de Satoshi pareceu pegar ela de surpresa.

"Uma d-dupla com você? Mas isso não vai te atrasar?"

"Na verdade Ninya, é possível que seja eu a atrasar você. Veja bem… eu não sei escrever meu nome na escrita do reino."

"Oh! Entendo… a escrita no seu país natal é diferente da daqui..."

Diferentemente das missões de aventureiro que geralmente eram muito mais _hack-and-slash _as tarefas da guilda dos magos eram muito mais intelectuais.

Envolviam coisas como resolver problemas, copiar textos mágicos e criar itens inferiores.

Como era seu primeiro ano, Satoshi precisava cumprir três tarefas por mês, do contrário sua mensalidade seria dobrada naquele mês.

Se ele cumprisse treze tarefas no mês ele nem precisaria pagar a mensalidade.

Esse sistema foi feito para aliviar o bolso dos magos novatos ao mesmo tempo que os obrigava a fazer trabalhos chatos e repetitivos para os magos veteranos.

A mensalidade de Satoshi era a mais alta da cidade: 10 ouros.

Isso acontecia porque o valor da mensalidade era baseado no maior nível de magia que a pessoa podia conjurar. Para efeito de comparação, um mago de 3º Nível tinha que pagar 3 ouros, um de 2º Nível tinha que pagar 50 moedas de prata, um de 1º Nível tinha que pagar 15 moedas de prata e um mago iniciante que podia fazer apenas truques ou círculos mágicos incompletos tinha que pagar 5 Moedas de Prata.

Mesmo sabendo que enquanto existissem bandidos nesta cidade esse valor seria dinheiro do troco para ele, Satoshi ainda queria economizar.

"Se esse é o caso acho que posso te ajudar… mas vai ficar meio na cara que você está trapaceando, não é Atari-san? Você devia aprender a escrever na escrita de Re-Estize..."

Tarefas em grupo eram muito mais difíceis que tarefas individuais. O que Satoshi estava pedindo era que Ninya fizesse o trabalho de duas ou três pessoas.

Satoshi ficou surpreso que ela estava aceitando ter que trabalhar mais. Eles acabaram de se cruzar na rua e eram desconhecidos um para o outro afinal.

Por isso Satoshi decidiu oferecer algo para ela em troca do favor.

"Não se preocupe, já conversei com Theo-san sobre isso. Ele disse que por enquanto '_vai fingir que não viu_' se eu '_fizer_' tarefas em grupo. Agora quanto a sua remuneração, vou te dar metade do que você me fizer economizar no mês. Isso significa 5 ouros por mês por três tarefas..."

"Que?!"

Isso devia ser muito dinheiro para uma aventureira de prata como Ninya. Mesmo para aventureiros platina como os da equipe Falcão Negro isso era o rendimento médio de um mês.

"... ou 10 ouros por mês por treze tarefas…"

"Hãã?!"

"... mas você não precisa se forçar a fazer treze, se você fizer três já será ótimo. Você é um aventureiro afinal, então tem que farmar monstros."

"Frarmar...?"

"É um termo do lugar de onde eu vim... Agora, podemos fazer esse acordo, Ninya-san?"

A garota disfarçada de garoto ficou pensativa por um minuto inteiro antes de concordar.

Os dois apertaram as mãos e foram até a Guilda de Magia escolher e registrar três tarefas de duplas para o mês.

Enquanto faziam isso conversaram bastante.

Ninya era bem agradável de se falar. Satoshi estava curioso sobre por que ela fingia ser um garoto, mas em respeito a privacidade dela ele nunca mencionou isso.

Depois que se separaram Satoshi voltou para a estalagem em que estava hospedado e foi até o seu quarto alugado.

Ele então entrou no armário e se teleportou para a _Instant Fortress_.

**\- PARTE TRÊS -**

Uma vez que chegou na fortaleza, Satoshi se reuniu com Miya e alguns Capitães Latinos no ponto mais alto da _Instant Fortress_. Apesar de ter vindo aqui repreender Miya por ser faladora, ele não pode deixar de ficar impressionado.

"Tem gente demais, hein?"

Do topo da torre elevada Satoshi olhou para fora através das ameias.

"São apenas alguns, Meu Tudo! Esta Miya achou por bem começar a habitar a cidade de Meu Tudo com 10 mil escravos goblins, hoje Miya reuniu um terço deles aqui! Miya trouxe apenas machos para construir as barracas!"

Olhando para baixo, uma infinidade de barracas de madeira estavam sendo erguidas em zonas que lembravam quarteirões. Todas estavam bem longe da fortaleza, provavelmente Miya separou a área próxima da fortaleza para construções futuras mais elaboradas.

Era uma visão feia, quase como uma favela do século 21, mas tudo isso, embora fosse precário, tinha sido erguido em apenas um dia. Satoshi só podia imaginar o trabalho que deve ter dado para fazer isso.

"Certo, continue com isso então. Também… tente melhorar a estética."

Honestamente, agora enquanto olhava para o rosto fofo de Miya em sua forma de criança indígena mesoamericana, Satoshi meio que perdeu a vontade de repreender ela.

Ele então apenas contou como foi seu dia e que teve inconvenientes por causa da boca-mole de Miya. Sua Eidolon ficou tão abalada por ter causado inconvenientes a Satoshi que ele se viu obrigado a confortá-la a pondo no colo já que ela começou a chorar contida cheia de arrependimento.

_Imagina se eu brigo com ela! Ela ia quebrar!_

Depois de explicar os problemas que as revelações dela trariam para eles e enfatizar que ela precisava ser mais cuidadosa quando falando com os humanos no futuro, Satoshi se deu por satisfeito com sua reprimenda.

"Agora que o erro já está feito. Temos que tentar nos adaptar às mudanças que isso trouxe. Eu não pretendia usar esses tão cedo, mas com essa escalada das coisas…"

Satoshi pôs a mão no espaço negro que era seu inventário e começou a tirar alguns itens.

Eram 5 _Homunculi Blooded Seed_.

Estes artefatos pareciam com um feto humano seco e não eram artefatos-lixos como os _Horn of the Goblin General_. Satoshi tinha apenas 10 _Homunculi Blooded Seed_ pois eram raros de achar no campo e caros no mercado.

Usar metade deles de uma única vez aqui agora não era algo fácil para ele.

Este item era um item muito curioso. Era como um mini-gacha de NPCs.

_Homunculi Blooded Seed_ convocava permanentemente um _Homunculi_ cujo nível variava do nível 31 a 50. Qual seria o nível da criatura convocada era uma loteria de sorteio, assim como o papel que a criatura teria.

Os níveis possíveis eram vinte e as possibilidades de papéis também. Resultando em 400 possibilidades de monstro convocado. Satoshi não lembrava de todos os papéis mas lembrava que seus cinco preferidos eram _Sage_, _Sword_ _Saint_, _Great_ _Summoner_, _Wise_ _One_ _Alchemist_ e _Dread_ _Necromancer_.

Satoshi pegou uma faca de alto nível no inventário e cortou seu dedo pingando uma gota de sangue em um dos fetos secos e colocando ele no chão do topo da torre.

Ele fez isso cinco vezes.

Ao usar este item em Yggdrasil ele não precisava se cortar com uma faca, o sangue simplesmente pingava como que por mágica. Mas aqui ele sentiu que teria que forçar isso.

No jogo a formação dos _homunculi_ também era mais rápida e bem menos nojenta. Na frente de Satoshi cada feto começou a crescer como um tumor por um minuto inteiro enquanto soltando sons estranhos e molhados.

Como a forma que eles eram gerados mudou em relação a do jogo, Satoshi pensou que talvez eles também iam aparecer sem roupa, mas conforme o tumor formava uma forma humana, uma camisa branca começava a se formar junto.

_Lamentável, pensei que ia poder ver alguns peitinhos..._

No fim do processo todos os cinco _homunculi_ recém-nascidos estavam lamentável e inexplicavelmente vestidos com um camisão branco.

Eram três mulheres e dois homens.

Eles tinham fisionomias próprias, mas o rosto de todos lembrava o rosto da atual forma de Satoshi, a forma de _Greater One_. De volta na terra seria a semelhança facial de um parente próximo.

No entanto eles também tinham traços bem distinguíveis em relação a Satoshi, notadamente os cabelos e a cor dos olhos.

Todos eles tinham cabelos vermelho-sangue, enquanto os de Satoshi eram brancos, e cada um deles tinha olhos de uma cor única e diferente do vermelho de Satoshi.

Eles também eram incrivelmente jovens, pareciam estar na faixa de 16-18 anos, enquanto o avatar de Satoshi aparentava estar no final dos 20, talvez inicio dos 30.

Assim que o nascimento estava terminado eles se levantaram do chão e olharam para Satoshi com um olhar de expectativa.

Satoshi foi até o _homunculi_ mais próximo.

Satoshi parou em frente a garota _homunculi_ com um corpo atlético como o de uma jovem atleta de colégio, ela tinha lindos cabelos lisos da cor vermelho-sangue que chegavam ao joelho e sua altura era apenas cinco centímetros menor que a de Satoshi.

Avaliando ela com {_Level Evaluation_}, Satoshi viu que ela tinha apenas nível 32.

_Que azar! O nível mínimo é 31 e ela recebeu um 32… !_

Aquilo foi realmente um péssimo começo no _gacha_.

Um nível tão baixo foi uma má sorte para ela e, por consequência, para ele. Ele esperava que ela pelo menos ela tivesse recebido um bom papel entre os básicos.

"Sou Famicom, aquele que te trouxe a vida. Qual é seu papel?"

"Eu sou uma Fighter… Famicom-sama."

_Que azar! Fighter deve ser o resultado mais comum… essa garota é muito azarenta!_

Satoshi esperava que azar não fosse contagioso.

"Bom… você vai se chamar Ruby."

A _Homunculi Fighter_ Ruby sorriu lindamente e pareceu muito feliz com seu nome.

Ele deu esse nome a ela por que os olhos dela eram âmbares fortemente puxados para o vermelho. Parecia um rubi rústico e não polido.

"Aqui Ruby… receba essas coisas como um presente meu."

Ele entregou a ela três poções de cura e alguns pergaminhos mágicos.

Satoshi também deu a ela cinco equipamentos baratos: uma capa que conferia resistência a alguns elementos, uma bota que aumentava a agilidade e prevenia efeitos de lentidão, uma luva que aumentaria substancialmente a força de alguém de nível baixo como ela, um anel que a protegeria de efeitos de medo e, por fim, uma armadura sensualizada.

Ele não tinha muitas armaduras para guerreiros com ele, menos ainda para guerreiros femininos. Das que tinha, poucas ficariam bem em uma dama, por isso ele retirou o único item de que se lembrava que era decente. Era uma armadura Legacy-class chamada "_Hero Party's Female-Knight Uniform_".

Satoshi nunca soube a história deste item que obteve com um PK aleatório, mas sempre achou que o criador desse item talvez tenha feito uma piada com mangás de fantasia antigos.

Ele também entregou a Ruby quatro conjuntos de roupa, eram dois para uso diário, um para dormir e um para ocasiões especiais.

Por coincidência, e foi apenas coincidência mesmo, Satoshi tinha várias roupas doadas a ele por um membro da guilda quando este abandonou o jogo. Naquela época Peroroncino lhe deu várias roupas femininas com finalidade estética.

Apenas por isso ele tinha mudas de roupa íntimas para dar as _homunculi_ femininas hoje, embora fossem itens um pouco _exóticos_, ou melhor, _eróticos._

"Famicom-sama.… essas coisas… eu.. "

A _homunculi_ Ruby ficava cada vez mais emocionada conforme os itens iam sendo dados a ela. Ela estava tão alegre que seus olhos brilhavam e suas bochecha estavam coradas.

"Qual sua arma preferida?"

"Alabarda! Essa é a arma forte de Ruby!"

_Porra... não basta ter ganho nível baixo e ser de um papel ruim, ela ainda teve o azar de ser especialista numa arma incomum… será que eu sequer tenho uma alabarda no inventário?_

Satoshi fez uma cara de poker enquanto quebrava a cabeça procurando no espaço negro do inventário uma alabarda.

Surpreendentemente ele tinha uma e não sabia. Era uma Legacy-class chamada "_Your Ruin_". Ele se perguntou o que há com este nome e quando por curiosidade analisou o item com [_All-Appraisal Magic Item_] viu que dava um bônus monstruoso anti-building e um grande bônus anti-giant.

_Isso é o que se chama de item aleatório, uma alabarda de nível baixo que visa construções e gigantes… me pergunto como peguei isso, ou melhor, por que alguém criaria isso?_

Ele entregou "_Your Ruin_" para Ruby, junto com um cinto com facas e duas espadas curtas. Era conhecimento comum que não era bom depender de uma arma só, ainda mais quando era uma cheia de limitações de espaço como uma alabarda.

"Espero grandes feitos seus Ruby."

"Ruby fará seu melhor para honrar a confiança de Famicom-sama!"

Ruby falou radiante.

Satoshi então se mudou para frente do homem _homunculi_ ao lado dela. Todos os outros _homunculi_ estavam prestando atenção na troca dele com Ruby e tinham expressões de inveja.

O _homunculi_ na frente dele era um rapaz muito baixo, com talvez 160 cm. Ele tinha um cabelo vermelho curto e olhos verdes.

Avaliando ele com {_Level Evaluation_}, Satoshi viu que ele tinha um incrível nível 46.

_Isso sim é sorte! O máximo possível é 50! Se ele tiver um bom papel será perfeito!_

"Bom! Eu sou Famicom e te criei! Qual é seu papel?"

"Sou um Samurai, Famicom-sama"

_Oh? Isso não é ruim, um combatente intermediário..._

"Muito bem. Seu nome vai ser Wasabi."

"Wasabi irá honrar o nome recebido!"

_Bem, esse não é um nome tão honrável quanto você pensa..._

Satoshi deu este nome para ele por causa do tom de seus olhos verdes.

"Aqui, pegue esses itens, Wasabi."

Satoshi deu a Wasabi o mesmo número de coisas que deu para Ruby, mas a qualidade acabou sendo um pouco melhor pois Satoshi tinha uma boa Katana consigo e uma boa armadura tradicional de samurais.

Em termos de roupas para o dia a dia, por ele ser um Samurai, Satoshi optou por roupas tradicionais japonesas que manteve consigo de um evento nos primeiros anos do jogo.

Ele então deixou Wasabi e se mudou para o próximo _homunculi_, que era um garoto magro de cabelos vermelhos curtos, muitas sardas e olhos pretos.

Segundo {_Level Evaluation_} ele era nível 38.

_Entre 31 e 50 isso é perto do valor médio… mas por baixo._

"Sou seu criador, Famicom. Seu papel?"

"Sou um Wizard, Famicom-sama."

_Uhm… não é a melhor combinação..._

Classes que dependem de magia tem uma desvantagem natural em níveis baixos comparadas a classes de combate. A situação se inverte quando os níveis sobem.

"Seu nome vai ser Kuro."

"Entendido, Famicom-sama."

Satoshi deu este nome a ele por causa da cor preta de seus olhos.

"Você pode conjurar magias de até qual nível, Kuro?"

"Até 5º Nível, Famicom-sama... uhn, se eu usar _Over Magic_ posso usar três magias de 6º Nível."

Em Yggdrasil um jogador de nível 38 focado em magia já poderia lançar magia de 6º Nível. Para Kuro não poder lançar magia de 6º Nível sem usar subterfúgios como um talento metamágico significava que alguns de seus níveis não davam progressão mágica.

_Uma pena… é a partir do 6º Nível que as coisas ficam interessantes para nós conjuradores mágicos..._

"Você tem alguma especialidade em magia, Kuro?"

"Eu sou bom com ilusões..."

_Um ilusionista de nível baixo, que combinação horrível…_

"Aqui pegue esses itens, Kuro."

Assim como para os outros dois, Satoshi deu a Kuro alguns itens e roupas. Como um extra ele lhe deu alguns pergaminhos.

Em seguida ele foi até a próxima _homunculi_.

Era uma jovem beldade com longos cabelos vermelhos cacheados e olhos azuis vivos. Apesar de ser mais baixa que Ruby ela tinha um porte mais maduro que a _homunculi_ Fighter, com um corpo mais curvilíneo e seios D-Cup.

{_Level Evaluation_} deu a ela nível 36.

"Eu sou Famicom, senhorita. Seu papel é?"

"Uma Thief, Famicom-sama."

_Bom… uma papel clássico!_

"Oh! Muito bom! Ok, você se chamará Sapphire. Aqui pegue esses itens..."

Satoshi deu este nome para ela por causa do azul vivo de seus olhos.

Como ela não era um tipo mágico ou de combate, mas de uma classe multifunção, Satoshi acabou dando mais itens a ela que aos outros. Por Thief serem tipos sociais ele também deu o dobro de roupas para ela.

"Ah! Mas é tanta coisa que Famicom-sama me oferece… Muito Obrigada! Não decepcionarei Famicom-sama!"

Sapphire pareceu perceber que recebeu mais que os outros e estava sorrindo visivelmente lisonjeada. Satoshi achou que ela mal-entendeu a situação como recebendo tratamento especial.

Ele estava apenas otimizando-a.

Satoshi então foi até a última _homunculi_.

Era uma garota com talvez 150 cm, com longos cabelos vermelho-sangue lisos que chegavam à cintura, tinha um peito liso como uma tábua e quadris largos. Ela tinha coxas grossas para seu porte e sua pele era um pouco mais pálida que a dos outros.

Seus olhos eram cinza-prateados e {_Level Evaluation_} determinou seu nível como um estrondoso Nível 48.

_O nível mais alto ficou para o final! Isso é quase o nível máximo!_

Se ela tivesse mais dois níveis teria o nível máximo.

"Eu me chamo Famicom. O papel da senhorita é?"

"Sou uma Dread Necromancer, Famicom-sama."

"Oh!"

_Isso é ótimo! Essa é uma das melhores opções possíveis e ela também tem um bom nível! Definitivamente a joia do lote!_

"Pelos seus olhos prateados como o luar vou chamá-la de Tsuki."

"... Sim, Famicom-sama."

"Você pode usar magias de até que nível, Tsuki?"

"Magias de 7º Nível, Famicom-sama. Tenho capacidade limitada de usar magias necromânticas de 8º Nível."

_Isso era excelente! 7º Nível era o máximo para alguém convocado com Homunculi Blooded Seed e ela ainda podia se aventurar no 8º Nível graças a uma habilidade._

Definitivamente, Tsuki foi favorecida pela lua.

"Aqui, pegue esses itens Tsuki."

Satoshi deu a ela ainda mais itens e roupas do que para Sapphire.

Como ambos eram usuários de magia ele entendia o tipo de item que ela precisava então ele fez uma combinação eficiente de bons itens intermediários para Tsuki.

Desta vez ele estava descaradamente favorecendo ela.

Na concepção de Satoshi ela merecia isso por ser tão sortuda.

"Obrigada, Famicom-sama."

Tsuki respondeu de uma forma Kuudere.

Satoshi então tomou alguns passos de distância e falou com todos.

"Ruby, Wasabi, Kuro, Sapphire e Tsuki. Vocês nasceram de uma gota de meu sangue, ao trazê-los a vida eu desejava ajuda na construção de meu domínio. Esta fortaleza é nossa casa. Vocês vão me ajudar a expandir nossa casa?"

"""Ajudaremos, Famicom-sama!"""

Eles responderam alto em uníssono.

"Ah, claro, deixe-me apresentar algumas pessoas a vocês, esta garotinha é Miya, um de meus Eidolons, tratem ela tão bem quanto a mim. Aqueles são Capitão B, Capitão J, Capitão P e Capitão F, eles trabalham aqui e são nossos subordinados. Agora, por enquanto, vocês procurem um lugar onde possam vestir o equipamento que receberam e me encontrem na sala de reuniões do 4º andar..."

Enquanto eles se trocavam, Satoshi foi até a sala de reuniões com Miya e os capitães discutir a criação da cidade. Vinte minutos depois, os _homunculi_ apareceram já vestidos com seu equipamento principal e se ajoelharam na frente de Satoshi.

"... Podem levantar."

Antes os escravos da floresta se prostraram para Satoshi e os goblins do Batalhão Latino sempre batiam continência quando o viam, mas para Satoshi era novidade receber uma saudação subserviente vinda de figuras que eram idênticas a humanos.

Aquilo deixou Satoshi com varias emoções complicadas. Mas ele tinha que confessar que isso inflou um pouco seu ego.

Satoshi olhou os seus cinco homunculi.

Ruby, a _Homunculi_ Fighter, tinha seu longo cabelo belamente trançado e vestia a "_Hero Party Female-Knight Uniform_" que era um peitoral metálico prateado que respeitava suas formas femininas e vinha com ombreiras redondas, protetores de braço e um saiote lateral. Ela também vestia uma capa mágica que lhe dava resistências a elementos, usava as luvas que aumentavam a força e as botas que aumentavam a velocidade. O anel contra medo devia estar sob a luva. Sua roupa consistia de uma camiseta por baixo da armadura, uma saia azul e meias. Seu conjunto de saia e meias era um Zettai Ryouiki de classe de exposição C.

Wasabi, o _Homunculi_ _Samurai_, vestia uma estilosa armadura negra ō-yoroi com um capacete kabuto. Ele parecia um samurai armadurado clássico, ainda que estilizado. Na sua cintura estava o seu daisho composto de uma Katana Relic-class e uma Wakizashi Legacy-class. A katana que Satoshi deu a ele era um dos dois itens Relic-class que deu aos _homunculi_.

Kuro, o _Homunculi_ _Wizard_, vestia um requintado robe azul e vermelho com uma pequena resistência a frio e fogo, um anel mágico que lhe conferia imunidades a medo, seus três itens joia eram duas pulseiras e um colar, estas jóias eram essenciais na sua build pois tentavam melhorar sua capacidade como conjurador mágico. Seu cajado por outro lado não era o melhor para sua especialidade, mas era um ótimo item que diminuiria os custos de MP de suas magias um pouco.

Sapphire, a _Homunculi_ _Thief_, usava uma roupa colada de látex profundamente decotada que lhe cobria toda pele do corpo do decote para baixo. A roupa, que tinha propriedades de ocultação e garantia de movimento, se adequava muito bem ao seu corpo voluptuoso. O contraste do látex negro da roupa com seu longo cabelo vermelho cacheado e seus olhos azuis era encantador. Sua cintura fina era marcada por um cinto com facas, bombas, venenos e poções. Tinha como itens mágicos dois anéis, um colar e brincos, este conjunto melhorava seu Stealth, também lhe dava proteção contra algumas condições e adivinhação simples.

Tsuki, a _Homunculi_ _Dread_ _Necromancer_, usava um robe feminino longo do mesmo tom de vermelho que seus cabelos e quase todos seus slots de itens estavam equipados. Satoshi tinha caprichado nos itens de imunidade, nos que ampliam ataque mágico e nos que aumentam a defesa mágica. O cajado para especialistas em necromancia que ela usava era, junto com a katana de Wasabi, um dos dois únicos itens Relic-class que deu aos _homunculi_.

Os níveis dos cinco _homunculis_ eram desproporcionais, indo do 32 ao 48, mas Satoshi esperava que fizessem uma boa equipe.

"De agora em diante vocês cinco serão conhecidos como _Homunculi Guardians _e devem zelar pelos meus domínios. Quanto aos domínios em si, eles são um pouco modestos por enquanto…"

Por duas longas horas Satoshi conversou com eles e explicou o que esperava deles.

Os objetivos de Satoshi quando convocou os _homunculi_ eram dois: Ele queria diminuir o fardo sobre Miya sem ter que passar pela dor de convocar um novo eidolon e também queria ajuda para explorar as terras fora da floresta.

Durante a conversa ficou decidido que Sapphire, Ruby e Wasabi iriam ser enviados para Re-Estize, Arwintar e Kami Miyako, respectivamente. Estas eram as capitais dos três países mais poderosos no entorno.

A missão deles seria se mesclar com os locais e coletar informações sobre os países em que estariam.

Antes de viajar, eles iriam ficar em E-Rantel de forma independente para um período teste de até uma semana para se adaptarem a sociedade humana. Satoshi não estava certo se eles eram adequados a uma missão de infiltração, então ele pretendia descobrir ficando de olho neles e no seu comportamento durante o teste.

Satoshi deu pergaminhos de teletransporte, anti-adivinhação e mensagem a cada um dos três. Decidiu dar mudas de roupas adicionais para eles e também recomendou que eles comprassem roupas nativas deste mundo para se enturmar melhor.

_Uhm… lá se vai metade da minha riqueza..._

Para financiá-los, Satoshi deu a cada um cerca de 50 moedas de ouro. A riqueza pessoal de Satoshi tinha aumentado muito ontem quando ele atacou uma segunda casa de drogas que ficava atrás de um açougue, mas tudo que conseguiu ontem estava indo para esses três.

_É um investimento… um investimento..._

Ele também teve Miya se transformando em sua forma de Couatl e marcando os três com sua habilidade _{Divine Persecutor}_. Esta habilidade ia permitir que ela sempre soubesse a posição deles, desde que eles estivessem em um mesmo mundo de jogo e não estivessem em domínios pessoais.

"... vocês três devem se focar em obter informações, mas, bem, se conseguirem obter recursos para nossa cidade seria ótimo também. Enquanto estiverem em E-Rantel ajam como um trio de irmãos… nesse período de testes vocês devem planejar sua viagem para seu destino e o pano de fundo que vão usar uma vez que chegarem nele. Também, quando em E-Rantel… me procurem só em caso de necessidade."

"Será conforme deseja, Famicom-sama."

"Farei o meu melhor, Famicom-sama!"

"Entendido, Famicom-sama."

Depois de terminar com os três, Satoshi se voltou para os dois que ficariam ajudando Miya aqui na _Instant Fortress_.

"Kuro e Tsuki, vocês devem servir Miya aqui na _Instant Fortress_. Façam o melhor para que a cidade cresça ordenadamente. Tsuki, há alguns corpos de humanos na masmorra. Quero que você faça experimentos com relação a… sua especialidade. Kuro, em alguns dias quando entrarmos em contato com os humanos você servirá como nosso porta-voz."

"... Certo, Famicom-sama"

"Fique assegurado que farei meu melhor, Famicom-sama."

"Bom! Conto com vocês _Homunculi Guardians_!"

Depois de terminar com as ordens dos homunculi, Satoshi se voltou para sua Eidolon.

"Miya, me traga os espólios da _Escritura da Luz Solar_, quero dar uma olhada neles."

Miya, que estava na forma miniaturizada de Couatl desde que usou _{Divine Persecutor}_ virou sua cabeça viperina para um dos dos Capitães Latinos presentes e o goblin saiu para buscar as coisas coletadas nos corpos dos membros da _Escritura da Luz Solar_.

Dez minutos depois, Satoshi estava pasmo.

"Isso é muita coisa, hein?"

Havia quase duzentos itens mágicos, além de muitos itens mundanos e moedas.

Depois de olhar as coisas com calma Satoshi percebeu que cada membro da escritura tinha um kit de cinco itens mágicos padrão. Dado a raridade com que viu itens mágicos neste mundo, tanta coisa junta indicava que a tropa de Nigun era bem importante em seu país.

_Vai ser complicado vender estes… eles devem poder ser rastreados com facilidade._

Satoshi planejava vender todos estes itens no Império. Ele pôs todos os itens mágicos no seu inventário e se voltou para os itens mundanos.

_Livros, armas, relógios, joias… acho que posso vende-los também._

Depois de guardar os itens, Satoshi voltou sua atenção para as moedas.

"Quanto é isso Miya?"

"Meu Tudo, este saco tem 125 destas douradas, este tem 17 destas douradas, e este tem 12 destas douradas. Este tem 889 destas prateadas, este tem 125 destas prateadas..."

Depois que Miya terminou de enunciar a longa lista de moedas de platina, ouro prata e cobre, Satoshi tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

_Bom… há moedas do Império, Reino e Teocracia. Há até seis moedas de platina da Teocracia..._

Satoshi não sabia como funcionava o câmbio monetário mas iria procurar saber amanhã.

Ele deu um total de dez ouros de moedas da Teocracia para Wasabi, do Império para Ruby e do Reino para Sapphire. E ficou com o resto para si.

Depois de terminar o loot, Satoshi se despediu de todos e voltou para a cidade.

Ele se teleportou para dentro do armário na estalagem.

Já tinha anoitecido a algumas horas, então aquele era o momento ideal para sua atividade favorita.

Atacar bandidos.

**\- FIM DO CAPÍTULO -**

* * *

**NOTA DO AUTOR:**

Bem, isso é uma tonelada de OCs.

Eles serão importantes no futuro da história.

Vamos a trívias:

Couatl Itzá Brancos começam a aparecer nos níveis 30  
Couatl Moche Negros começam a aparecer nos níveis 40  
Couatl Muisca Azuis começam a aparecer nos níveis 50  
Couatl Chavín Vermelhos começam a aparecer nos níveis 60  
Couatl Tapu Verdes começam a aparecer nos níveis 70  
Couatl Aztlán Arco-iris começam a aparecer nos níveis 80  
Couatl Cuzco Dourados começam a aparecer nos níveis 90

O Ranking da Guilda dos Magos é composto de X-Y, onde "X" é senioridade (anos completos sob a guilda) e "Y" habilidade (camada de magia arcana máxima hábil).

Os cinco magos que podem conjurar magia arcana de 4º Nível em Re-Estize são três Aventureiros ativos (Evileye, Leopold e Atari) e dois inativos (Mestre da Guilda de Magia da Capital e Rigrit). No Império esse numero chega a uma dezena, mas apenas metade são ou foram aventureiros.


	9. Dia 6 - Negando paz aos mortos

**Aqui está mais um capítulo!**

**Tenham uma boa leitura!**

**.**

**..**

**...**

* * *

Negando paz aos mortos

**Dia 6**

* * *

**\- PARTE UM - **

Assim como esperado por Satoshi muitos líderes de Equipes de Aventureiros foram reunidos em uma sala privada no prédio da guilda no inicio da manhã do dia seguinte.

_Se é um encontro entre líderes por que esse cara me chamou?_

Era o único pensamento de Satoshi enquanto sentado à direita do Mestre da Guilda, Ainzack.

Além de Ainzack e de Satoshi estavam aqui os líderes de dezesseis equipes, sendo duas equipes de Mithril, quatro equipes de platina, cinco equipes de ouro e cinco equipes de prata.

Sylvo da equipe _Falcão Negro_ estava aqui entre os líderes das quatro equipes de platina.

Dentre as três equipes de Mithril de E-Rantel, apenas a equipe _Lobo do Céu_ não estava aqui. E a ausência deles só ocorreu porque esta equipe não estava na cidade no momento e portanto não podia ser chamada.

A _Lobo do Céu_ tinha sido enviada às Planícies de Katze para uma missão de investigação sobre uma ocorrência anormal de mortos-vivos dois dias atrás.

Vendo tantos líderes reunidos, todos os presentes não pareciam ter dúvidas que algo grande estava acontecendo. Todos estavam muito curiosos do porquê de terem sido chamados.

"Bem, com a chegada de Moknack todos os esperados estão presentes. Senhores, a convocação de vocês aqui hoje é um pedido nominado feito pela própria cidade através do prefeito..."

Ainzack então explicou aos presentes o conteúdo da missão que tinha sido elaborada no encontro de figurões ontem.

A proposta era alugar estes aventureiros por dez dias. Durante esse tempo eles deveriam explorar a Floresta de Tob a procura de indícios de uma cidade de monstros. Eles estavam permitidos a abater semi-humanos apenas em defesa própria e caso encontrassem qualquer ser envolvido com a tal cidade deveriam agir de forma amigável.

Como se fossem enviados diplomáticos de E-Rantel.

"Como assim apenas defesa própria? Se entrarmos fundo na floresta é óbvio que seremos atacados..."

Quem interrompeu Ainzack foi um aventureiro chamado Igvarge, que era o líder da equipe de Mithril _Kalgra_.

"... bem isso é certo, mas para manter o aspecto diplomático da missão vocês devem evitar ferir os habitantes da suposta cidade em questão. No entanto, caso estes habitantes da cidade sejam abertamente hostis vocês devem se retirar imediatamente! O objetivo aqui é coletar informações sem incitar hostilidades! A guilda está negociando a vinda de uma equipe de Adamantina para esta mesma missão, quase certamente as _Rosas Azuis_, a função de vocês é preparar o terreno com informações úteis para quando a equipe delas chegar..."

Quando Ainzack mencionou que uma equipe de Adamantina estaria envolvida, o clima na sala mudou.

Os aventureiros tendem a admirar profundamente os que atingem Oricalco e Adamantina, saber que estariam ajudando uma destas equipes lhes inflou o ego.

"... agora vou compartilhar com vocês, com a ajuda de Atari-dono aqui, o que sabemos sobre a liderança da possível cidade na floresta..."

Depois disso Ainzack falou sobre Miya e sobre o mestre dela, o Vampiro Famicom. Na sua fala ele omitiu muita coisa que envolvia Gazef que era uma figura nacional importante.

Na sequência foi a vez de Satoshi fazer sua parte explicando sobre as espécies dos Couatl como tinha feito ontem.

Findadas as explicações e respondidos os questionamentos os líderes estavam todos propensos a aceitar a missão que pagava anormalmente bem, mas precisavam consultar os membros de suas equipes. Ainzack então fez uma pausa no encontro até a hora do almoço. Durante a pausa Sylvo e Satoshi reuniram os membros da _Falcão Negro_ e obtiveram a concordância da equipe.

Quando o encontro foi retomado, todos, com exceção de uma equipe de Prata e uma de Ouro, tinham decidido participar da missão.

Os quatorze líderes restantes então passaram a discutir as ações seguintes.

Depois de uma acalorada discussão eles concordaram em se dividir em seis grupos na primeira metade da missão e depois se reunirem novamente para juntar as informações coletadas. Cada equipe de platina ia liderar um grupo com uma equipe de ouro e uma de prata. E cada equipe de Mithril agiria sozinha.

Satoshi achou um pouco arrogante das equipes de Mithril decidirem trabalhar sozinhas. Na sua opinião, baseado no poder dos líderes, nem a equipe _Arco Íris_ nem a equipe _Kalgra_ aguentariam cinco minutos contra os escravos Guu ou Ryraryus, então ele não entendia de onde vinha tal confiança.

Já era de tarde quando o encontro foi encerrado.

A missão começaria oficialmente amanhã, então a equipe _Falcão Negro_ alugou uma sala no bar _Cervo Saltitante_ para se enturmar com as duas equipes que eles iam liderar na expedição da floresta.

Eram a equipe de Ouro, _Chuva Escura_, e a equipe de Prata, _Espadas das Trevas_.

Eles compartilharam entre si, por um tempo, tudo que sabiam sobre a Floresta de Tob e decidiram sair amanhã pela manhã em direção a Aldeia de Carne para usá-la de base.

Ir para Carne foi uma sugestão de Satoshi.

A Aldeia de Carne era o lugar mais pacífico a margem da floresta então seria bom começar a penetração no território selvagem a partir de lá. Era improvável que algum outro grupo fizesse o mesmo já que a invejável paz da vila era garantida por uma besta mágica lendária, portanto perigosa, que afugentava os monstros da floresta.

"... vocês não precisam se preocupar com este tal Sábio Rei da Floresta, tenho uma magia... uma arte secreta do meu país, magia de alto grau que é uma das minhas mais fortes, perfeita para afugentar bestas mágicas."

Satoshi se utilizou do seu passado misterioso e de uma carteirada de mago de 4º Nível para convencer os demais a irem por este caminho.

Eles então passaram a falar sobre a logística da viagem e as características de cada membro de equipe em combate.

A equipe de ouro _Chuva Escura_ era composta por cinco pessoas, seu líder era um homem de meia-idade chamado Tibur, que era um mago de 2º Nível. As outras quatro pessoas eram dois guerreiros, um ranger e um clérigo.

Satoshi não pode deixar de considerar aquela equipe estranha

Eles não pareciam enturmados, o que podia ser desculpado pelo fato de terem se juntado a menos de seis meses. Mas Satoshi reparou com seu sentido vampírico cardiovascular que os outros quatro membros temiam Tibur e que era um _temor ruim_.

Satoshi fez uma nota mental de ficar de olho naquele mago Tibur que alem de tudo fedia a Mortos-vivos.

Já a equipe de prata chamada_ Espadas das Trevas_ era composta por quatro pessoas. Seu líder era o guerreiro Peter Mauk, um rapaz bonito de nível 9 que certamente devia fazer sucesso com as mulheres. Os outros membros eram druida Dyne, o ranger Lukrut e o mago Ninya.

Este último era um conhecido e parceiro de negócios de Satoshi.

_Espero conseguir terminar essa operação rápido, assim Ninya vai poder fazer minhas tarefas da guilda de magia sem falta..._

O plano de Satoshi era simples: o grupo deles seria o que ia encontrar os representantes da suposta Cidade da Floresta do tal Vampiro Famicom e isso ocorreria já no primeiro dia dentro mata.

A Cidade da Floresta então enviaria um diplomata para E-Rantel, que Satoshi já tinha definido como sendo o_ homunculi wizard_ Kuro.

Uma vez em E-Rantel, Kuro daria alguns dos itens mágicos que Satoshi conseguiu com a Escritura da Luz Solar como presentes (suborno) para o Reino de Re-Estize ganhando assim a boa vontade deles.

Isso poria fim a qualquer problema desnecessário.

_Meu plano é perfeito! Não há como isso dar __errado!_

Antes de terminarem, as três equipes nomearam o grupo que formariam para esta missão como '_Breu_'. O nome foi sugestão da menina Helenda que disse que esse nome era ideal para eles, pois juntava '_a_ _essência sombria'_ dos nomes _Falcão Negro,_ _Espadas das Trevas_ e _Chuva Escura_.

Já era noite quando Sylvo pôs fim a reunião/confraternização no _Cervo Saltitante_ e todos foram para seus próprios lugares.

Assim que Satoshi saiu do bar ele pôde sentir que alguém o seguia.

Mas como era uma presença familiar ele apenas continuou seu caminho, porém mais devagar do que antes.

Quando estava na metade do percurso ele ouviu alguém chamar ele por trás.

"Atari-san! Ei!"

Ele esperou até que a figura baixa da garota disfarçada de garoto Ninya o alcançasse.

"Indo para mesma direção?"

"Sim, a casa que tô morando fica no mercado perto das favelas."

Pelo que Satoshi entendia da geografia da cidade este lugar era um pouco depois de onde ele tinha se hospedado.

Os dois continuaram a caminhar devagar.

"Você não mora com os seus colegas de equipe?"

"Hã? Com os caras? Não, cada um de nós tem seu canto. Dyne tem até família, duas crianças pequenas..."

_Bem, ia ser difícil para ela manter o disfarce de garoto se vivesse sob o mesmo teto que Lukrut..._

Esse tal Lukrut, que era o ranger da _Espadas das Trevas_, ficou se insinuando para Helenda durante todo o encontro no Cervo Saltitante, ao ponto de Sylvo ter que interferir assertivamente para proteger a inocente Helenda.

Claramente Lukrut era um Lady Killer de baixo orçamento.

"Ainda assim é perigoso prum franzino como você ir para perto das favelas. Vou te acompanhar até em casa."

"Que? Não precisa cara, já faço esse caminho a dois anos."

"Então você quer me dizer que nada nunca aconteceu nesses dois anos fazendo esse caminho?"

"Bem… acontecer aconteceu, mas me virei bem."

"Uhn? Difícil acreditar..."

"Ei não banca minha mãe não!"

"Tua mãe? Você ainda mora com seus pais?"

Depois que Satoshi disse isso, Ninya fez um silêncio incômodo de quase um minuto. Só depois desse tempo ela respondeu.

"Minha mãe morreu atacada por um animal e meu pai morreu na guerra com o Império."

"Entendo. Somos camaradas de três formas então: magos, aventureiros e órfãos."

Junto com seu braço, o acidente que Satoshi sofreu aos nove anos tinha levado seu pai, mãe e irmãzinha. Satoshi tinha desde então sido criado por seus tios.

_Bom… tive uma família então não sou 100% órfão._

Seu tio foi um grande homem comum e sua tia uma mulher zelosa.

Satoshi ficou pensando na sua família por um tempo enquanto caminhava em silêncio. Seu tio e tia tinham morrido a anos, mas ainda havia seus três primos com quem cresceu junto.

_Acho que nunca mais vou ver aqueles… eles estão em outro mundo agora._

Honestamente, Satoshi não sentiria tanta falta deles.

Ele já tinha escolhido o caminho solitário quando ainda era um programador corporativo.

"Você tem alguma outra família?"

Satoshi perguntou depois que o silêncio começou a incomodar.

"... tenho uma irmã. Mas ela está longe... longe demais se posso dizer."

O tom de voz de Ninya foi um pouco diferente dessa vez.

_Deve ser uma assunto delicado para ela falhar em engrossar a voz ao falar..._

Eles fizeram silêncio por mais um minuto.

Satoshi já devia ter se separado de Ninya e virado dois quarteirões atrás, mas ainda estava caminhando com ela.

"Como você se tornou tão forte, Atari-san?"

Ninya perguntou reduzindo o passo.

"Uhm… honestamente, cheguei neste mundo assim. Acho que devo ter feito algo inacreditável em outra vida e fui abençoado nesta."

"Hã? Ah… entendo. Assim como eu você também tem um talento de nascimento... camaradas de quatro formas então."

Eles então entraram em uma ruela paralela.

"Até amanhã, Atari-san. Obrigado pela escolta e não se atrase para partida de manhã."

Ninya entrou por um portão em direção a entrada de uma casa.

Satoshi esperou ela cruzar o pequenino canteiro, tirar uma chave do bolso e abrir a porta. Só depois que ela entrou e a porta se fechou, ele fez o caminho de volta.

Ele caminhou pensativo em silêncio até a hospedaria em que estava hospedado.

Quando entrou no quarto alugado, Satoshi se deitou na cama um pouco. Ele ergueu seu braço na frente do rosto e soprou seu hálito quente na pele.

Até semana passada ele não podia sentir esses dedos.

_O nome era, se não me engano... Matrix? Sim, acho que era isso._

Satoshi lembrou de um filme _cult_ filmado no ocidente do fim do século 20.

Ele tinha visto esse filme com seus pais no dia do acidente e não tinha entendido nada.

Nunca teve a chance de assistir aquela coisa velha novamente.

_Meu pai gostou daquele filme e ele era exigente demais com arte… me pergunto do que se tratava o enredo do filme._

Depois de um tempo deitado na cama, Satoshi percebeu que não ia dormir pois tinha um _Ring of Sustenance_.

_Bah! Vamos fazer alguma coisa que sou proibido de ser depressivo!_

Satoshi então entrou no armário e se teleportou para a _Instant Fortress_.

**\- PARTE DOIS -**

Em _Yggdrasil _um dos papeis mais populares entre os jogadores amantes de vilões era o de necromante.

Dito isso, os maiores necromantes eram geralmente personagens heteromórficos.

Isso acontecia por uma simples consequência da mecânica do jogo.

Como se eles desejassem que os vilões do jogo fossem principalmente jogadores de raças heteromórficas, os desenvolvedores fizeram com que as habilidades raciais de algumas raças heteromórficas criassem seus minions de forma muito mais rápida, eficiente e barata do que as outras raças podiam fazer.

Isso acontecia com todos os tipos de minions.

É claro que com a criação de minions mortos-vivos isto não era diferente e foi por esse motivo que a maioria dos necromantes de Yggdrasil também jogava de morto-vivo.

"Você tem certeza disso, Tsuki?"

"... Sim, Famicom-sama. Com tal composição, se esses catalisadores não durarem para sempre, durarão pelo menos alguns milênios."

Satoshi estava nas masmorras da _Instant Fortress_.

Além de seus seis andares superiores a _Instant Fortress_ de estilo gótico tinha três andares subterrâneos. Tal qual os de cima, estes andares inferiores eram ampliados com magia de forma que havia espaço suficiente para uma masmorra, um depósito e uma cozinha profissional com refeitório.

Satoshi se encontrava atualmente no hall principal da masmorra, que era o andar mais fundo da fortaleza, junto com ele estavam a homunculi Dread Necromancer Tsuki e a sua eidolon Miya, que estava em sua forma de Couatl miniaturizada.

Diante dos três havia uns quarenta mortos-vivos de tipos que iam de _Skeleton Warrior_ a _Death Knight,_ passando por _Soul Eater_, _Elder Lich_, _Amalkar Zombies_, _High Wraith_, _Corpse Collector, Death Mage_…

"Você disse que o limite são mortos-vivos intermediários?"

"... Sim, eu disse Famicom-sama. Mortos-vivos superiores consomem os catalisadores a ponto de se perderem, das três tentativas que pude fazer apenas aquele ali suportou. Imagino que a alma vinculada fosse mais densa que as almas dos demais, minha hipótese é que ele era um indivíduo excepcional..."

Tsuki começou uma explicação em 'necromancês'. Satoshi não entendia de necromancia, mas pelo que ele conseguiu traduzir do que ela disse parece que apenas corpos de pessoas de nível mais alto podiam virar mortos-vivos superiores.

Ele entendeu isso porque o morto-vivo que foi indicado por Tsuki como um exemplo de sucesso, um _Vampire Lord_, era ninguém menos que o líder da extinta Escritura da Luz Solar, Nigun Grid Luin.

Apesar de ter apenas nível 27 quando em vida aquele cara ainda era, de acordo com a lembrança vaga de Satoshi, seis níveis mais poderoso que o segundo maior nivelador da Escritura da Luz Solar.

Dos três membros da Escritura da Luz Solar usados de cobaia por Tsuki nos experimentos de criação de mortos-vivos superiores, ele foi o único cujo corpo não virou pó sob a magia de 8º Nível _[Create Undead VIII]_ lançada por Tsuki.

Satoshi olhou para o _Vampire Lord _que Nigun tinha se tornado.

Ele era de nível 54.

_Isso é perigoso… ele é mais forte que Tsuki._

Tsuki só pôde trazer algo tão forte porque em Yggdrasil, diferente de magias de convocação que tinham o prefixo '_Summon' _ou '_Call'_, as magias de criação com o prefixo '_Create'_ permitiam trazer seres mais fortes que o conjurador.

Estas magias iam além disso e tinham durações médias dez vezes mais longas que as magias de convocação e chamado.

Como contraponto, estas magias tinham tempo de conjuração de vários minutos e consumiam um cristal de dados de baixo nível como catalisador.

A demora na conjuração praticamente impossibilitava que fossem usadas em combate PvP, mas permitia que fossem usadas para fortalecer bases de guilda em emergências ou para emboscadas preparadas de antemão.

Muitos jogadores solo usavam magias de prefixo '_Create' _para terem companhia ou protetores em missões de Yggdrasil. Como os monstros duravam várias horas, as vezes até um dia, eram ideais como companheiros casuais descartáveis de jogadores solitários que não queriam pagar por um NPC mercenário.

Mas Tsuki tinha dito a Satoshi que, neste mundo onde estavam, as criações feitas com magias do prefixo '_Create' _iam além disso.

Elas tinham duração permanente.

_Isso é mesmo verdade? Se isso for então…_

Poder criar servos permanentes era uma boa notícia para Satoshi que conhecia três magias '_Create'_ que permitiam criar Mortos-Vivos e três que permitiam criar golens.

Mas mais do que isso.

Satoshi era um heteromórfico, um vampiro _Greater One_.

Entre suas habilidades de raça ele tinha toda a árvore _{Create/Turn Vampire}_.

O jogo sempre favoreceu a criação de minions por habilidades raciais: com elas não era necessário um longo tempo de conjuração, embora o catalisador ainda fosse necessário e houvesse limites de uso diários.

Como um _Greater One,_ Satoshi poderia usar esta habilidade e criar vampiros permanentes de forma eficiente, barata e rápida neste mundo.

E melhor, ele poderia formar um exército de seres de poder razoável usando apenas seus usos diários da habilidade _{Create/Turn Vampire}_ todos os dias.

_Se bem que vampiros tem uma necessidade especial… pensando bem, melhor não fazer um exército deles._

Embora Satoshi não necessite de sangue, pois era de uma raça suprema de vampiros, ele imaginava que suas criações iam precisar. Satoshi não queria criar um exército sedento de sangue então ele decidiu limitar suas criações vampíricas ao máximo.

"Tsuki, esse cara é confiável? Quero dizer… você tem o controle completo dele?"

Satoshi estava preocupado por sua homunculi.

Pois o _Vampire Lord_ criado por Tsuki tinha seis níveis a mais que ela.

Embora em Yggdrasil quando isso acontecia não houvesse diferenças no comportamento do monstro, Satoshi temia que aqui fosse diferente e houvesse rebeldia.

"... Completamente, Famicom-sama. Veja. Nigurath, rasteje até aqui."

Para provar seu ponto Tsuki deu uma ordem para o _Vampire Lord_ que tinha criado.

A imponente figura pálida de caninos grandes, coberta com um sinistro manto vermelho e negro, se pôs obediente de peito no chão e rastejou feito um verme pela pedra úmida da masmorra até onde a mestra estava.

"Aqui, limpe. E não me toque, seu indigno."

Tsuki então lhe ofereceu um de seus delicados pés e ele passou a limpar a terra da sandália dela com a língua.

_Uou! Que humilhante… Isso foi completamente desnecessário Tsuki-chan!_

Embora Satoshi tenha achado que Tsuki super-dosou o exemplo dela, ele entendeu que Nigun, ou melhor, o _Vampire Lord_ Nigurath era totalmente submisso a ela.

"Tsuki, sobraram corpos da Escritura da Luz Solar?"

"... sim Famicom-sama. Sobraram cinco, eu planejava usar até o último deles, mas três horas atrás fiz uma pausa para repor minhas energias."

Satoshi acenou compreensivamente com a cabeça.

A magia _[Create Undead VIII] _que criou Nigun, ou melhor Nigurath, era de 8º Nível. Algo que estava acima de Tsuki que podia apenas lançar magias até o 7º Nível.

Ela só pôde lançar esta magia pois como uma Dread Necromancer ela tinha uma habilidade que permitia a ela três vezes ao dia lançar um pequeno número de magias de necromancia de um grau maior que seu limite.

Mas essa habilidade consumia muito de Tsuki em contrapartida.

_Fora que só hoje ela criou quarenta desses carinhas..._

Olhando para a pequena beleza Tsuki, Satoshi podia dizer que ela estava pálida, suada e cansada. Ela deve ter estado ocupada com os objetos de teste da _Escritura da Luz Solar_ desde que acordou hoje.

"Você fez muito bem, Tsuki."

"... Obrigada, Famicom-sama."

Embora fosse difícil ler as emoções dela que era muito reservada, quando ela respondeu Satoshi ele notou que ela estava levemente orgulhosa.

Satoshi pediu para ver os cinco corpos que sobraram e Tsuki ordenou que alguns mortos-vivos os trouxessem.

Vendo os cinco corpos de homens queimados e nus que foram empilhados na sua frente, Satoshi não pôde deixar de virar o rosto em desagrado e repulsa.

Uma pilha de corpos que já começavam a apodrecer não era uma cena que se via todo dia.

Satoshi então fortaleceu seu psicológico e decidiu testar por si mesmo as magias com prefixo '_Create' _e a habilidade _{Create/Turn Vampire}._

Foi necessária uma hora inteira para que ele conseguisse criar quatro mortos-vivos intermediários com magia [_Create Undead V_].

"Fuu… acho que isso é o melhor que posso fazer."

Apesar de não lhe drenar recursos significativos dele dado suas grandes reservas, fazer isso por tanto tempo era incrivelmente cansativo. Satoshi ficou impressionado que Tsuki tenha feito isso o dia todo.

"... Seus mortos-vivos são excelentes Famicom-sama, dignos de um especialista."

"Isso é óbvio, Tsuki! Meu Tudo é excelente em tudo que ele faz!"

Diante dos três estavam os quatro _High Wraith_ feitos por Satoshi, cada um consumiu mais de dez minutos para ser criado.

As quatro criaturas translúcidas de nível 33 eram muito feias e lembravam um corcunda velho que flutuava completamente coberto com um lençol de seda escura.

Satoshi se lembrou que no jogo os _High Wraith_ podiam copiar o contorno dos avatares dos outros, embora nunca pudessem se tornar materiais.

"Ei vocês, que tal tomar uma forma mais bonita?"

Em resposta ao comando de Satoshi as quatro criaturas fantasmagóricas tomaram uma forma que era uma versão transparente de Tsuki.

"Realmente, ótima escolha, agora vocês estão numa forma verdadeiramente bela."

Depois que Satoshi disse isso ele não pode deixar de notar que atrás dele Tsuki se moveu levemente.

_Talvez tenha ficado lisonjeada?_

"Agora resta apenas você companheiro..."

Satoshi olhou para corpo do último membro da Escritura da Luz Solar.

Os seus testes com as magias de prefixo _'Create' _tinham sido um sucesso, agora era a vez de testar a habilidade racial _{Create/Turn Vampire}_.

_Eu devia ter deixado pelo menos duas cobaias… mas isso será suficiente._

Quando começou a pensar intensamente na sua habilidade racial, Satoshi soube intuitivamente como usá-la.

"Virem o cadáver."

Ao seu comando, Tsuki acenou para Nigurath que então virou o corpo da cobaia. O corpo do homem que estava só um pouquinho acima do peso estava preto onde foi queimado pelo relâmpago e da cor azul-cadáver em todo resto.

"Oh não! Cuidado Tsuki! Ele está armado!"

Miya falou isso do nada em um tom jocoso. De imediato Satoshi não entendeu o que ela quis dizer, mas quando olhou novamente para o cadáver estático no chão notando a bengala de carne que se levantava na virilha do defunto, ele entendeu rapidamente o que Miya quis dizer.

"Isso é um _priapismo post mortem_, Miya. E você devia ser uma menina mais casta e não reparar nessas coisas."

Depois de censurar Miya por seu comentário, Famicom se voltou para o Capitão da _Escritura da Luz Solar_ Nigun, ou melhor, para o _Vampire Lord_ Nigurath.

"Ele tem um nome?"

"Ser Supremo, o morto se chama Ferum Tracer Antel. Ele foi o quarto em comando da nossa antiga unidade. Era terceiro filho do Bispo da Luz em Balka e não era grande coisa como militar, apenas por ter sido bem nascido que conseguiu ser o mais jovem oficial na..."

"Suficiente."

Satoshi calou Nigurath que tinha começado a fofocar desnecessariamente sobre a vida do defunto tal qual uma velha tia encalhada faria.

Foi uma felicidade para Satoshi quando soube que diferente da maioria dos mortos-vivos, os do tipo vampiro e fantasma mantinham a maior parte das memórias de quando vivos.

Satoshi então se abaixou ao lado do corpo do tal Ferum.

Com sua unha ele fez um corte no peito do cadáver acima do coração e depois fez um corte fundo no seu próprio pulso, o que fez seu sangue jorrar.

Atrás dele, Miya e Tsuki se agitaram por um motivo qualquer.

Satoshi pôs o pulso acima da ferida do defunto enquanto se esforçava para suprimir sua habilidade de regeneração e ao mesmo tempo ativar a habilidade _{Create/Turn Vampire}_.

Quando sentiu que sangue suficiente tinha caído dentro do corpo, talvez umas seis gotas, ele permitiu que sua regeneração fecha-se a ferida no seu pulso, o que foi feito em um instante.

Depois de se levantar se pondo ao lado de Miya e Tsuki que olhavam para ele preocupadas sabe-se lá porquê motivo, Satoshi apontou para o cadáver e disse.

"**Erga-te, Meu Servo!**"

Após suas palavras o cadáver começou a tremer e foi envolto em uma energia vermelha. Em poucos segundos um cavaleiro de estatura humana levemente acima do peso em uma armadura vermelho-sangue cheia de esporas se erguia verticalmente de forma sobrenatural.

Era um _Vampire Knight _de Nível 35.

"Este servo saúda o Ser Supremo!"

A criatura disse se ajoelhando.

_Uhn… deu certo, posso sentir um vínculo profundo._

Diferente dos quatro _High Wraiths _criados com sua magias de prefixo _'Create'_ cujos vínculos superficiais eram suficientes apenas para garantir obediência e um entendimento minimo, Satoshi tinha um vínculo profundo com este _Vampire Knight, _era um vínculo semelhante ao que tinha com suas convocações.

Ele podia literalmente comandá-lo por pensamento.

_Isso também foi rápido, bem mais rápido que criar por magia… Momonga se daria bem aqui._

Seu colega de guilda Momonga era um necromante da raça que Satoshi considerava a mais adequada para a profissão, um _Overlord_.

Pelo que Satoshi sabia ele podia criar dezenas de mortos-vivos através de habilidades todo dia.

_Me pergunto o que Momonga ou Hajime fariam no meu lugar… será que eles teriam matado estes homens e profanado seus corpos como eu fiz?_

Satoshi duvidava muito disso.

Não, ele sabia que eles nunca fariam isso.

Momonga era uma pessoa correta e certinha ao ponto de irritar, já Hajime era um gigante gentil e bondoso de dar dó.

Eles nunca fariam o que Satoshi fez.

_O que fiz com estes homens foi uma monstruosidade, né?_

Além de matar aqueles homens ele os tinha negado o direito de descansar.

"Está tudo bem, Meu Tudo?"

Satoshi que estava perdido em pensamentos a vários minutos foi chamado de volta a realidade por Miya.

"Ah! Está tudo bem sim, Miya! Estava apenas fazendo considerações… me diga, como foi tudo com Ruby, Sapphire e Wasabi?"

"Esta Miya deixou os três perto da cidade de manhã como Meu Tudo queria. Esta Miya também contactou eles com [_Message_] agora a noite e os três estão corretamente estabelecidos naquela cidade, Meu Tudo."

Satoshi tinha a intenção de usar estes três para obter informações sobre os países vizinhos. Mas agora olhando para o fofoqueiro _Vampire Lord_ Nigurath que vomitava informações de graça, Satoshi talvez tivesse outras ordens para os três homunculi.

"Você sabe escrever, Tsuki?"

"... Apenas tanto quanto Famicom-sama."

Satoshi colocou a mão no espaço negro de seu inventário e tirou um livro em branco que tinha sido um dos saques da _Escritura da Luz Solar_.

"Aqui, pegue isso Tsuki. Sua próxima tarefa é escrever as coisas que Nigun… Nigurath conhece sobre o país dele e sobre os países vizinhos, apenas o que possa nos interessar. Você também deve aprender a escrita que se usa neste mundo e tanto quanto possível ensinar ela a Kuro e Miya."

"Farei como Famicom-sama deseja."

Em vida Nigurath tinha sido um oficial que liderou quase cinquenta magos. Neste mundo de magia limitada isso era alguma coisa. Satoshi tinha certeza que ele sabia muitas coisas importantes não só da Teocracia de Slane, mas de países vizinhos e personalidades poderosas.

"Também quero que peça pela minha autorização sempre que for fazer mortos-vivos. E só faça isso em casos de necessidade."

"... Entendido, Famicom-sama"

Seria melhor que fosse apenas Satoshi a fazer os mortos-vivos de agora em diante.

Isso porque, se por exemplo, algo infeliz acontecesse a Tsuki e ela perdesse a vida, suas criações poderiam sair do controle.

É claro que se Tsuki morresse, Satoshi ressuscitaria ela o mais rápido possível com ajuda de convocações. Mas nesse meio-tempo em que ela estivesse morta um único destes monstros que ela fez poderia facilmente reduzir uma cidade humana de nível baixo a escombros.

Isso poderia causar problemas a Satoshi.

"Miya, antes de partir de E-Rantel amanhã quero me encontrar sigilosamente com Sapphire, Ruby e Wasabi no lugar deles. Onde eles estão na cidade?"

"Eles estão no terceiro andar de um lugar chamado Pavilhão Dourado, Meu Tudo."

_Hã?! Naquele lugar caro?!_

O lugar que eles tinham escolhido como hospedaria era simplesmente o mais caro da cidade.

_Eles pensam que dinheiro cresce em árvores?!_

Depois de pensar assim Satoshi se permitiu ouvir uma Miya feliz contar as novidades da cidade que estava erguendo. Era bem tarde quando ele se despediu de Miya, Tsuki e Kuro, se teleportando para E-Rantel.

Antes de sair para a expedição amanhã com a _Falcão Negro_ ele ia sem falta ir até Ruby, Sapphire e Wasabi para dar dicas sobre o mundo humano, conversar sobre finanças e sobre a importância de economizar dinheiro.

**\- FIM DO CAPÍTULO -**

* * *

**NOTA DO AUTOR:**

Seguinte, estou usando esta tabela para graus de summons.

Low Tier = Summon 1º até 4º = Níveis 1 a 28.  
Middle Tier = Summon 5º até 7º = Níveis 29 a 49.  
High Tier = Summon 8º até 10º = Níveis 50 a 70.  
Special High-Tier = Super-Nível e habilidades que consumem XP = Níveis 71+


	10. Intermissão 3 - Pondo um verme na carne

.

..

...

* * *

Colocando um verme na carne

**Intermissão 3**

* * *

_(Cemitério, Cidade de E-Rantel, Dia 6 da Transição)_

Neste mundo existe uma questão que desde o começo dos tempos aflige todos as nações, raças e povos civilizados. Está questão é: "_O que fazer com os mortos?"_

O motivo de esta questão ser tão importante neste mundo é a existência dos Mortos-vivos e a sua gênese espontânea.

Foi percebido muito cedo que quando um grande grupo de cadáveres e estocado junto a chance de um morto-vivo se erguer entre eles aumenta. O mesmo acontece em grandes campos de batalha ou locais de massacres onde os corpos muitas vezes são abandonados e consumidos pela natureza.

Por um inconveniente capricho religioso-cultural, nesta parte do mundo, costuma-se enterrar os mortos ao invés de cremá-los.

A situação ideal nesta região do continente é que os cadáveres sejam purificados pelos clérigos. Infelizmente, este serviço, embora seja de utilidade pública, não é fornecido universalmente.

Isso porque purificar os mortos é tão difícil que não é qualquer clérigo que possa fazer isso. Por isso apenas os ricos e abastados têm a garantia de não se tornarem Mortos-vivos após a morte e poderem ir com segurança para o '_Céu_', '_Fluxo_' ou '_Inferno_', como diz a crença religiosa deles.

Conhecendo o problema de surgimento de Mortos-vivos, as cidades obviamente devem remediá-lo.

Algumas optam por ter seu cemitério em áreas do campo, distantes da cidade. Quando é este o caso estas áreas são cercadas e vigiadas para que caso surjam Mortos-vivos, eles sejam detidos e não acabem por chegar em pequenas vilas ou mesmo na cidade em questão.

Outras cidades mantém o cemitério dentro de si onde a vigia é muito mais simplificada, fazer deste jeito torna muito difícil que algum morto-vivo vagante escape causando problemas e a maioria das cidades opta por isso.

Cidade-fortaleza de E-Rantel faz parte do grupo de cidades que mantêm seu cemitério dentro de seus muros, o Cemitério de E-Rantel é um enorme cemitério que ocupa um oitavo da área da cidade.

E-Rantel é uma cidade antiga que sempre esteve ligada a guerra, geração após geração o cemitério da cidade tem sido alimentado abundantemente com cadáveres. Isso faz o número de enterrados no cemitério ser varias vezes maior que a população da cidade.

No cemitério de E-Rantel os spawns de Mortos-vivos são tão frequentes que um dos principais trabalhos de Aventureiros de Placa de Cobre e Ferro da cidade é fazer a segurança de enterros e visitas a túmulos.

Em realidade há tantos spawns que a Guilda de Aventureiros usa incursões no cemitério como teste de promoção no Ranking. Onde para ser promovido o testado deve encontrar e derrotar um numero fixo de mortos-vivos em um período de tempo pré-determinado, sem receber um centavo por isso.

Em uma área no coração do cemitério existe um grande complexo de mausoléus que datam de mais de 300 anos. Estes mausoléus completamente esquecidos hospedam os restos mortais da nobreza da época da fundação da cidade.

Estas casas de nobreza já não existem mais, porém suas tumbas estão lá, como que para mostrar ao mundo que eles existiram um dia.

Embaixo destes mausoléus estão catacumbas onde os servos honrados e fiéis eram enterrados próximos aos senhores que serviram ou a sua descendência.

Este grande numero de catacumbas subterrâneas muitas vezes se tocam, fazendo um não intencional complexo fúnebre que mais parece um labirinto.

Foi a cerca de cinco anos atrás que Khajiit Dale Badantel, ou melhor, Khajiit, um dos _Doze Executivos da Zurrernorn_, trouxe todos os acólitos dele e se instalou naquele complexo com um projeto ambicioso em mente.

"..._celeberocantoilabashutaohnébia_... "

Naquele momento uma figura careca em um robe vermelho e com dedos sinistros estava murmurando palavras mágicas enquanto tocava o peito exposto de um cadáver apodrecido dentro da parte mais funda do complexo fúnebre.

Aquele era Khajiit e ele estava criando um Zombie, seu quadragésimo quinto no dia, com o cadáver de alguma mulher qualquer. Ao seu lado quatro acólitos faziam o mesmo com outros cadáveres.

Aquele dia tinha sido produtivo para Khajiit e seus acólitos, mesmo com apenas metade de seus acólitos presentes eles foram capazes de converter a mortos-vivos cerca de cem cadáveres retirados das tumbas.

Quando após alguns minutos Khajit terminou de reanimar o cadáver para a não-vida ele orientou o zombie através de seu controle mental. A mulher apodrecida e cheia de vermes seguiu sozinha na direção de uma das áreas de estoque de mortos-vivos.

Os vermes saiam do corpo dela e caiam no chão, aqueles seres entenderam que aquela carne já não lhes serviria para o festim. Preferindo rastejar no chão rumo ao desconhecido a comer a carne de um morto-vivo.

"Bom, bom… acho por hoje basta."

Khajiit tem estado neste projeto já a cinco anos e suas áreas de estoque já estavam com milhares e milhares de mortos-vivos. Tendo um estoque tão grande a cada dia que passa ficava mais fácil criá-los, mas isso também vinha com um porém.

"_Está ficando cada vez mais difícil controlá-los… acho que estamos perto de nosso limite, talvez depois de mais uma semana devamos começar o ritual, Oh Mestre da Morte!"_

Uma voz macabra soou dentro da cabeça de Khajiit.

Não era a voz de uma pessoa, era a voz de um item inteligente.

A voz de uma _Orb of Death_.

Uma das únicas quatro destas que a Zurrernorn possuía e que foi conferida a Khajiit pelo Sábio Líder da Zurrernorn em pessoa.

_Finalmente o momento se aproxima… em breve estarei mais perto de meu objetivo._

Khajiit pensou para si mesmo.

Da mesma forma que muitos corpos quando reunidos podem terminar espontaneamente causando a gênese de um morto-vivo, se Mortos-vivos se reunirem eles também podem terminar espontaneamente causando a gênese de um morto-vivo mais poderoso que eles.

Khajiit tem nestes cinco anos criado milhares de Mortos-vivos e usado a energia negativa passiva deles para estimular uma gênese orientada. Com isso, Khajiit pôde criar mortos-vivos específicos, como os dois poderosos _Skeletal Dragon_ que ele tinha escondidos sob o solo.

Quanto a energia negativa ativa, Khajiit obtinha ela do sofrimento e ressentimento dos sacrifícios humanos que vinha fazendo nesses cinco anos, armazenando tudo que conseguia na _Orb of Death_, para usar no futuro como o gatilho para o ritual que motivou tudo isso, o ritual ancestral conhecido como _Spiral of Death_.

O plano de Khajiit era tornar E-Rantel uma Cidade da Morte, assim como o _Sábio Líder_ fez com a antiga capital de Katze mais de 200 anos atrás.

Ao converter uma cidade deste porte em um antro de Mortos-vivos, Khajiit teria energia negativa passiva e energia negativa ativa suficiente para que ele mesmo se transformasse em um morto-vivo.

O objetivo deste projeto de Khajiit era que ele se tornasse um _Elder Lich_.

E ele iria sacrificar todas as pessoas desta cidade estrangeira para conseguir isso, não, mais do que apenas isso, o que ele faria é transformar E-Rantel em uma Área de Morte, que eventualmente se encontraria com a Área de Morte de Katze, fazendo assim uma enorme Zona de Mortos-Vivos entre os três países da região.

Depois que os quatro acólitos terminaram de criar seus _Zombies_ e _Skeletons_ e os orientaram a ir até os estoques, Khajiit reuniu os acólitos e foi para outra parte do complexo subterrâneo fúnebre.

Ele tinha sentido que as pessoas que ele esperava tinham chegado.

Os Acólitos de Khajiit frequentemente tinham que sair até a cidade para coletar pessoas de baixo valor para serem sacrificadas, fazer suas coisas pessoais e garantir uma mínima influência com os cultistas que eles conseguiram arregimentar na cidade.

Mesmo sendo Zurrernorn, Khajiit também precisava de dinheiro para catalisadores e para suas necessidades de vida. Por isso Khajiit vendia itens que ele criava e fazia promessas impossíveis de serem cumpridas as pessoas da cidade.

Cultos Macabros de ocasião eram a principal fonte de renda da maioria dos executivos da Zurrernorn. A promessa mais comum geralmente feita era prolongar a vida das pessoas indefinidamente.

Isso sempre foi rentável já que nenhuma pessoa normal deseja a própria morte e entre os que envelhecem sempre há aqueles que não amadureceram o suficiente para entender que também terão um fim.

Embora para Khajiit fosse possível prolongar a vida de um velho ele podia fazer isso por no máximo uma década. Durante este tempo ele sugaria tantos recursos financeiros do infeliz quanto pudesse.

Atualmente Khajiit tinha três destes bons financiadores de ocasião nesta cidade.

Quando chegou no seu destino com seus quatro Acólitos, Khajiit viu três homens em vestes de mago negras.

Ele estranhou algo.

"Onde está Tibur?"

Tibur era um dos seus oito acólitos e ele estava infiltrado como Aventureiro de Placa de Ouro na Guilda de Aventureiros da Cidade. Corpos de aventureiros eram excelentes como catalisadores de mortos-vivos, sempre resultando em bons espécimes.

Sem o trabalho duro de Tibur, plantando armadilhas para atrair aventureiros aqui, Khajiit não teria tido cadáveres de qualidade para fazer seus _Skeletal Dragons_.

"Mestre Necromante, o Acólito Tibur tem estado na guilda o dia inteiro. Parece que uma coisa grande está acontecendo na cidade..."

Enquanto ouvia o Acólito Dego narrar a surpreendente história que que ele ouviu de Tibur durante a tarde, os olhos de Khajiit se estreitaram.

"_Perigoso! Isso foi acontecer justo agora que estamos tão perto! Isso é perigoso demais!"_

"_Sim, isso é perigoso, Oh Mestre da Morte! Mas também é uma oportunidade. Os aventureiros, nossos maiores problemas, estarão fora por dez dias."_

"_Ainda assim… o mestre da guilda falou sobre convocar uma equipe de Adamantina..."_

"_Devemos acelerar as coisas, Oh Mestre da Morte! Se nos empenharmos podemos começar o ritual em cinco dias, naquele tempo não haverá Aventureiros fortes na cidade! E no momento que eles retornarem, tudo já estará perdido para os vivos!"_

Khajiit conversou com a _Orb of Death_ enquanto seus acólitos conversavam entre si.

Um dos principais calos no projeto de Khajiit era que esta cidade tinha bons aventureiros de Mithril e Platina que poderiam interferir no começo do processo da _Spiral of Death_.

Embora seja praticamente impossível deter o processo uma vez que ele se estabelece plenamente, detê-lo em seu início é muito simples, basta eliminar Khajiit ou atrapalhar Khajiit em um momento crítico.

Havia três equipes de Aventureiros de Mithril nesta cidade e quatro equipes de Aventureiros de Platina. Se eles trabalhassem em conjunto e agissem rapidamente eles poderiam chegar até Khajiit antes da _Spiral of Death_ se estabelecer.

Apesar de Khajiit não ser um fraco, dependendo da quantidade deles chegando onde ele estivesse, ele poderia até ser derrotado!

Se usasse os termos que eles usam, Khajiit sozinho poderia dizer estar no nível de um aventureiro Oricalco, no entanto, com a ajuda da Orb da Death ele seguramente estava no nível de um aventureiro Adamantina recém-elevado.

Dependendo do nível de problema que aquelas muitas equipes de muitos aventureiros apresentassem existia a pequena chance dele ser derrotado e também uma grande chance dele perder a concentração comprometendo assim o ritual.

Mas agora, todas as equipes de aventureiros de Mithril e de Platina estarão fora da cidade.

"_Fuhahahaha! Tem razão! Esta é uma boa oportunidade!"_

Khajiit estava certo que se se empenhasse e reunisse seus acólitos poderia ter o suficiente para começar em cinco dias. De acordo com o que Dego ouviu de Tibur, um _verme _que ele plantou na carne dos Aventureiros, a missão insana que a guilda lançou tão oportunamente deve durar dez dias.

Khajiit se decidiu.

"Vocês sete devem encerrar qualquer plano para a semana! Vamos acelerar as coisas! Será nesta semana! Nesta semana que colheremos o fruto de nosso trabalho duro!"

Os acólitos se regozijaram com a notícia.

O sucesso de Khajiit nas fileiras da Zurrernorn era o sucesso deles também. Tudo dentro desta cidade em breve pertenceria a Khajiit, desde riquezas matérias até os corpos dos que uma vez foram pessoas.

Um dos acólitos, chamado Tarte, perguntou depois da breve comemoração.

"O Acólito Tibur também se unirá a nós na cabala, Mestre Necromante?"

Embora não fosse essencial, a presença de Tibur ajudaria, graças ao Talento de nascimento dele que facilitava a conjuração.

"Não, jovem Tarte. O papel de Tibur será outro, ele será nosso informante, isso vai fazer nosso trabalho aumentar consideravelmente, mas será mais seguro assim. Ela esta ao alcance, logo ali, muito em breve, a não-vida será minha!"

Os homens riram em otimismo.

_Tolos… sejam boas ferramentas para mim. Quando me tornar um Lich ainda precisarei de alguns de vocês para negociar com humanos enquanto retomo minhas pesquisas..._

Por mais repulsivos que fossem os métodos de Khajiit, ou por mais monstruoso que fosse o que ele pretendia fazer, a motivação inicial de Khajiit foi nobre.

Ele desejava criar uma magia que permitisse a ressurreição de qualquer pessoa, mesmo as fracas pessoas do povo comum.

Neste mundo, apenas os de muita força vital podem ser ressuscitados, a morte de sua amada mãe foi o que fez ele entender essa injustiça.

E ele dedicou a vida para criar algo que corrigisse isso.

Mas Kahjiit estava envelhecendo.

Mesmo tomando ações para retardar a chegada da idade, ele já passara dos cinquenta!

Depois de estimar que precisaria de muitas décadas, talvez um século, para ter sucesso em sua pesquisa ele decidiu se afundar nestas catacumbas e começar este projeto para se tornar um morto-vivo, adquirindo assim a imortalidade.

"Este será apenas um degrau na escadaria para trazer você de volta..."

Enquanto os seus acólitos riam em regozijo, Khajiit murmurou muito baixo enquanto alisava um medalhão em um de seus bolsos.

Aquele era o único _memento_ restante da amada mãe dele, cuja lembrança ficava cada dia mais pálida na perturbada cabeça de Khajiit.

**\- FIM DA INTERMISSÃO -**

* * *

**NOTA DO AUTOR:**

Nesta Fanfic, tal qual na obra original, Clementine só chega em E-Rantel no **Dia 10**.

Khajiit aqui é um mago de 4° Nível que pode lançar algumas poucas magias de 5° Nível com a ajuda da _Orb of Death_. Eu configurei ele assim para que ele se enquadrasse como um aventureiro de Oricalco. Apesar de ser um mago de 4° Nível Khajiit domina poucas magias daquele nível.

Uma curiosidade:

_[Undyng Flame]_ lançada por Khajiit no Anime é uma magia que foi confirmada como sendo de 5° Nível, então eu me baseei nisso para definir seu poder.


	11. Dia 7 - A Aldeia de Carne

**_._**

**_.._**

**_..._**

* * *

A Aldeia de Carne

**Dia 7**

* * *

** \- PARTE UM -**

"Manzu, você está fedendo muito!"

Isso foi tudo o que Satoshi conseguiu dizer ao _Vampire Knight_ Manzu enquanto dava um passo para trás levando a mão ao nariz para se blindar contra o cheiro ruim do morto-vivo.

Antigamente Manzu era conhecido como Ferum, um humilde Tenente da_ Escritura da Luz Solar_. Mas Satoshi transformou ontem a noite o cadáver de Ferum em um _Vampire Knight _e teve a ideia de dar a ele a tarefa de montar uma Ordem de Vampiros.

Satoshi nomeou aquela Ordem de "_A_ _Maligna Ordem dos Manzuri_".

O líder da ordem e também o atual único membro, o próprio Manzu, estava neste momento totalmente encharcado de sujeiras e porcarias, mas apesar disso estava ajoelhado na frente de Satoshi com uma postura superior e nobre.

Parecia um cavaleiro se prostrando respeitosamente frente a seu rei.

Mas no caso dele com merda por todo corpo.

"... Este humilde servo lamenta ofender o olfato do Ser Supremo, por favor, permita a este servo se redimir com..."

"Não, não, nada de banho para você. Não está vendo aquela linhazinha de luz? Você ainda se diz vampiro? Faz alguns minutos que é manhã lá fora, se você sair agora você vai… tá aí, boa questão, você queima sob o sol, Manzu?"

"Não, Ser Supremo. Eu… sinto que o sol apenas me faz fraco como um humano. Por outro lado também sinto que a maioria da minhas futuras crias queimaria sob o sol..."

Manzu era um _Vampire Knight_ de nível 35.

Em Yggdrasil os _Vampire Knight_ eram reduzidos ao nível 10 durante as doze horas do dia, mas apenas quando em contato com o sol na superfície ou sob luz solar artificial, se não estivessem sob contato do sol eles não seriam enfraquecidos.

Por outro lado, durante as doze horas da noite, eles recebiam muitos bônus e eram considerados tão fortes em termos de ataque quando um monstro de nível 40.

Isso fazia deles perfeitos para serem defensores de sedes de guilda do tipo masmorra.

Na Grande Tumba de Nazarick, que era a base da guilda que Satoshi pertencia em Yggdrasil, havia uma área no segundo andar que era cheia de NPCs mercenários do tipo _Vampire Knights_. Era uma área que estava geograficamente oposta a _Câmara_ _Adipocere _onde residia a guardiã do andar, Shalltear Bloodfallen.

Seu grande amigo Peroroncino havia criado aquela guardiã e tinha uma grande afeição/tara por ela.

Satoshi e Peroroncino tinham feito uma história lateral para Shalltear onde ela tem o hábito de aprisionar em uma área do segundo andar qualquer um dos seus subordinados vampiros do sexo masculino que se destacam ou fazem algo excepcional.

O motivo era muito egoísta: ela queria mantê-los longe das escravas sexuais dela, as _Vampires Brides, _que eram proibidas de se envolver com homens. Então qualquer vampiro masculino que ela controlasse e que se destacasse a ponto de chamar a atenção de suas escravas sexuais era confinado no extremo oposto do andar.

"E então, Manzu. Como foi a exploração?"

"Ser Supremo, os túneis e canais subterrâneos desta cidade são muito antigos, numerosos e complexos. Este servo teme que nestas poucas horas foi capaz de explorar com ajuda de ratos e morcegos apenas uma pequena parte deles. Este servo encontrou muitas infestações de _Slimes,_ alguns semi-humanos que comem sujeira e incontáveis ninhadas de ratazanas, mas não pôde encontrar nada de muitos valor ou pessoas de má-fé..."

Quando voltou da fortaleza a noite, Satoshi trouxe consigo as cinco criações mortas-vivas que ele tinha feito das sobras de cadáveres da _Escritura da Luz Solar_. As cinco eram o seu _Vampire Knight_ Manzu e seus quatro _High Wraiths_ Gaspar, Bibidi, Babidi e Boo.

Satoshi tinha chegado nesta cidade praticamente uma semana atrás e nesses sete dias ele sempre reparou que havia grandes entradas de esgoto em praticamente todo distrito que passava. Algumas eram tão grandes que uma carroça entraria nelas.

A maior parte era fechada com barras de ferro, outras não eram.

Aproveitando que agora tinha servos permanentes desocupados, Satoshi decidiu explorar essa parte esquecida de E-Rantel.

Assim que voltou a cidade a noite, Satoshi levou o _Vampire Knight_ Manzu a uma das grandes entradas desativadas e ordenou que ele fizesse uma busca nos esgotos. Para Satoshi era quase certo que bandidos iam esconder coisas nesse esgoto.

Então Satoshi queria desbaratar estes hipotéticos bandidos e saqueá-los enquanto tomava os esgotos para si. Mas parece que por enquanto nenhum bandido foi achado.

_Que seja… isso não muda uma vírgula do meu incrível plano maravilhoso._

Tomar os esgotos era apenas um degrau deste plano.

"Manzu, continue a exploração durante os próximos dias e desenhe um mapa detalhado do esgoto para mim, ok? Aqui estão suas primeiras refeições e futuros membros da ordem de vampiros… vou ficar fora por uns dias então gerencie bem estes _suprimentos_. Lembre-se que isso é tudo que sua Ordem pode comer enquanto eu estiver fora. Ah, você só pode sair lá fora de noite, seja um bom garoto e sempre retorne ao amanhecer..."

Enquanto dizia as regras para Manzu, Satoshi indicou os _suprimentos _empilhados em um canto.

Os _suprimentos_ de Manzu eram quinze pessoas amarradas e amordaçadas. Elas deveriam servir como alimento para Manzu e depois serem convertidas em vampire-kin.

Durante as últimas quatro horas, enquanto Manzu explorava os esgotos, Satoshi capturou estas pessoas e as trouxe aqui através de magia de transição.

Todas estas quinze pessoas eram criminosas e foram coletadas por Satoshi em algum dos três pontos de drogas que ele conhecia tão bem.

Satoshi, que precisava de _suprimentos, _visitou estes três lugares que tinha saqueado nos dias anteriores novamente durante a noite a procura de candidatos, mas, diferente das primeiras visitas, desta vez ele decidiu conversar com os bandidos ao invés de apenas espancá-los e roubá-los.

Após interrogá-los, ele decidiu coletar estes quinze criminosos que foram os que assumiram os piores crimes quando sob o efeito de _{Mystic Eyes of Charms}_.

_Realmente há muita escunalha no mundo... _

Para aliviar sua consciência, Satoshi definiu um pré-requisito rigoroso para qualificar alguém como digno de ser _suprimento_ para Manzu: era preciso o combo de ser um estuprador e duplo homicida.

Porém conforme foi interrogando os muitos criminosos ele acabou ouvindo cada tipo de atrocidade que sua vontade era trazer para Manzu o triplo de _suprimentos_ que pensou inicialmente.

Infelizmente ele teve que se controlar já que a população da futura _Ordem dos Manzuri_ não pode explodir.

Ele escolheu então cinco malfeitores em cada ponto de droga e liberou os demais bandidos, apenas quebrando as pernas deles.

_Ainda assim… estupro e homicídios são coisas rotineiras nesse mundo, hein?_

Foi uma descoberta triste a que Satoshi fez conversando com aqueles caras. Não que Satoshi pudesse falar muito, ele tinha sua cota de homicídios desde que chegou neste mundo.

"Manzu, sequer transforme estes lixos em _Lesser Vampire_, que eles não valem a pena. Transforme eles em _Vampire Spawns_ ao invés disso. Não se preocupe que no futuro trarei pessoas dignas de se tornarem vampiros."

"Entendido, Ser Supremo."

Os _Vampire Spawns_ eram os Vampire-kin mais fracos, eles eram versões só um pouquinho melhores fisicamente que o indivíduo original. Apesar de só ter isso de benefício, eles tinham todas as fraquezas de vampiros na intensidade máxima.

Embora possa parecer um prêmio que estes trastes sejam transformados em vampire-kin, isso não era bem verdade.

Isso não era de forma alguma um prêmio, isso era apenas uma sentença de morte adiada.

A _Ordem dos Manzuri_ foi criada com data de validade e motivo mundano.

Aquilo era uma peça de xadrez para Satoshi.

A Ordem foi uma ideia que Satoshi teve após pesada reflexão. Ela foi criada apenas para servir de escada para o Aventureiro Atari subir de classificação e o Vampiro Famicom resolver os seus problemas com o reino.

Satoshi engordaria a _Ordem dos Manzuri_, quando ela estivesse grande e gorda o suficiente ele a abateria para proveito próprio.

Seu plano era simples: ele criaria uma dupla de vampiros, um vampiro bom e um vampiro ruim.

Manzu seria o vampiro malvado que se apossou desses esgotos com sua horda de monstros. Seu alter ego Famicom seria o vampiro bonzinho. No futuro quando o humunculi Kuro se encontrasse com os líderes da cidade de E-Rantel conforme Satoshi orquestrava, ele faria Kuro, que era o enviado de Famicom, se juntar a equipe de subjugação de Manzu.

Enquanto Kuro pega a grande cena e derrota Manzu em nome de seu alter-ego Famicom, seu alter-ego Atari teria junto com a equipe _Falcão Negro_ um papel secundário sendo os melhores aventureiros da missão.

No final de tudo, Atari receberia a placa de Mithril, não, certamente Oricalco. E Famicom teria o reino em dívida moral com ele.

Este era o plano de Satoshi.

_É um pouco complexo e tem muitos elementos, mas não tem como dar errado, certo?_

Se esse plano funcionasse tanto Atari quanto Famicom iam se beneficiar.

"Nós estamos indo, Manzu. Se comporte e beba com moderação."

Satoshi foi em direção a saída do túnel enquanto Manzu estava grudado no pescoço de um dos _suprimentos_.

"Vocês se escondam e me sigam de longe."

Satoshi disse para os quatro _High Wraiths_ presentes. Os quatro, que ainda estavam com os contornos de Tsuki, se puseram na horizontal no chão e ficaram cada vez mais transparentes, chegando ao ponto de serem praticamente invisíveis para olhos humanos.

Satoshi cruzou a grade que tinha uma barra faltando e voltou a rua com cuidado. Teve sucesso em não ser visto por ninguém quando saía da entrada inoperante de esgoto.

Gastou seu tempo se espanando e esfregando ervas em si.

Era manhã e havia poucas pessoas naquele lugar ermo, a maioria das pessoa nas ruas já estavam iniciando seu dia caminhando pelas grandes artérias da cidade.

Satoshi rumou para uma dessas artérias já que seu próximo destino ficava em um lugar privilegiado da cidade.

**\- PARTE DOIS - **

Quando Satoshi saiu dos esgotos faltava pouco mais de duas horas para o encontro com os aventureiros do _**Breu**__, _grupo de ocasião formado pelas equipes _Falcão Negro_, _Espadas das Trevas_ e _Chuva Escura_. O encontro seria no portão norte da cidade e de lá o grupo _Breu_ seguiria para a missão na Aldeia de Carne.

Satoshi ainda tinha coisas a fazer antes desse encontro, por isso precisou apertar o passo na sua caminhada.

Após vinte minutos andando Satoshi estava de frente para seu objetivo, era um prédio elegante, rebuscado e alto, praticamente uma mansão.

Era o Pavilhão Dourado, a pousada mais cara da cidade.

Satoshi se escorou na parede do lado de fora a alguns metros da entrada enquanto lançava de forma silenciosa [_Message_] para falar com um dos seus três homunculi que tinham se hospedado aqui.

Depois de conversar um tempo com [_Message_], Satoshi esperou que Sapphire descesse enquanto olhava as pessoas na rua.

No segundo minuto olhando as pessoas estranhas indo e vindo algo chamou sua atenção.

_Uhm… aquele cara é bem forte, mas não vejo placa de aventureiro._

Do outro lado da rua havia uma hospedaria mais simples que a _Pavilhão Dourado_. Era uma das várias hospedarias da rua e não parecia um lugar ruim. Saindo dela Satoshi viu um homem loiro e forte muito bonito que usava o cabelo estilo boi-lambeu, ele usava uma roupa muito diferente das habituais de E-Rantel e, para surpresa total de Satoshi, a espada em sua cintura era indubitavelmente uma _katana _japonesa.

A habilidade de {_Level Evaluation_} de Satoshi tinha dado para aquele homem nada menos que nível 25, o que era apenas cinco níveis a menos que o Capitão-Guerreiro do Reino, Gazef.

Satoshi pensou que talvez ele fosse algum figurão do país, mas desconsiderou isso logo pois ninguém que passava dava muita atenção para o homem com katana, indicando que não era conhecido localmente, provavelmente era um estrangeiro de passagem.

O homem tinha saído do prédio em frente e assim como Satoshi estava parado perto da porta olhando a rua. Diferente de Satoshi, no entanto, ele estava com um semblante impaciente.

Como os dois estavam parados quase de frente um para o outro com apenas a rua separando eles não foi surpresa que em menos de um minuto os olhos de ambos acabaram se encontrando.

Satoshi usava um anel que o protegia contra adivinhações e tornava muito difícil alguém ver seus dados. Era um de seus nove itens divine-class e Satoshi confiava muito naquilo.

Como não notou qualquer anormalidade na força de Satoshi, tudo o que o outro cara fez foi uma cara de inveja após ver as roupas caras que Satoshi ostentava.

Após gastar poucos segundos avaliando Satoshi desinteressadamente, o homem voltou seu olhar invejoso para um ponto alguns metros distante de Satoshi, lá ficava a entrada do _Pavilhão Dourado_. Os olhos do homem então se arregalaram um pouco em deleite e seu olhar se transformou em um olhar luxurioso.

Seja lá o que ele via devia ser uma boa visão.

Satoshi só percebia essas coisas perifericamente, sua atenção principal estava na porta da hospedaria do outro lado da rua, a mesma hospedaria de onde o outro homem tinha saído a alguns momentos.

Daquela porta Satoshi viu sair três mulheres que chamaram sua atenção.

Elas vestiam vestidos simples e com rasgos que não combinavam com o padrão-médio daquela hospedaria.

As três tinham cada uma o cabelo de uma cor diferente. Em comum as três tinham um corpo frágil, um comportamento assustado, um semblante desolado e um nível dado por _{Level Evaluation}_ consideravelmente alto.

A dama de cabelo vermelho-amarronzado e a dama de cabelo loiro eram de nível 14, mesmo nível que a companheira de equipe de platina de Satoshi, a ranger Helenda.

A terceira mulher era de nível 16, mesmo nível que Sylvo, o líder da equipe de platina que Satoshi pertencia. Esta terceira mulher tinha o cabelo azul-claro aparentemente natural, um tom que Satoshi nunca tinha visto na Terra.

Satoshi tinha estranhado ver pessoas com um nível tão alto, o mesmo nível de aventureiros de Platina, tão mal vestidas e parecendo serem pobres. Mas Satoshi entendeu o motivo disso enquanto admirava a beleza do tom azul de cabelo que a terceira mulher possuía.

_Elfa... Escrava Elfa..._

Entre as mechas de cabelo azul da terceira mulher se podia ver um par de orelhas cortadas toscamente, a mesma mutilação se via nas outras duas. Isso indicava que elas eram elfas e que eram _escravas em trânsito_ aqui em E-Rantel.

Não era a primeira vez que Satoshi encontrava pessoas reduzidas à escravidão neste mundo.

Embora no Reino de Re-Estize a escravidão tenha sido proibida a dois anos, a prática ainda era feita em pequena escala nos lugares do interior do reino e mesmo no submundo de cidades grandes. Porém não se podia negar que ser marcada como uma atividade ilegal pela lei real reduziu o número de escravos talvez à centésima parte do que era no passado.

Satoshi tinha ouvido o colega de equipe dele, o ladino Favel, falar animado sobre a _Princesa Dourada_ que quando ainda era uma jovem de quatorze anos conseguiu comover e convencer seu pai, o rei Ramposa III, e também muitos outros nobres de alto patamar a abolir a escravidão no país e libertar os sofridos.

Pelo que Satoshi sabia a escravidão ainda era praticada em três dos vizinhos de Re-Estize: o Império, a Teocracia e o Reino do Dragão.

Como E-Rantel era o entreposto comercial de Re-Estize com estas três nações era normal que detentores de escravos passassem por aqui com suas _propriedades_.

Estas _propriedades_ eram chamadas de _escravos em trânsito_ e deviam ser obrigatoriamente registradas com o governo da cidade como os bens que eram. Normalmente eles não poderiam permanecer mais que um período de tempo determinado aqui, sob risco de serem _elevados_ ao nível de pessoas.

Assim que saíram da hospedaria as três damas elfas olharam em volta e quando viram o homem bonito com a katana elas tremeram levemente.

De medo e repulsa.

Mas foram em direção a ele de cabeça baixa e juntas.

Foi mais ou menos no instante que elas falaram com o homem com a katana que a pessoa que Satoshi esperava chegou.

"Desculpe fazê-lo esperar, Famicom-sama."

Parada à direita de Satoshi estava uma beleza de longos cabelos vermelhos-cacheados com um corpo curvilíneo envelopado em um vestido verde justo muito bonito que chegava ao joelho e que foi um presente dado a ela por Satoshi. Os lindos e grandes olhos azuis dela olhavam Satoshi com profundo respeito.

Tendo acabado de observar o grupo que estava do outro lado da rua e olhando agora a mulher na sua frente, Satoshi não pode deixar de pensar que um sorriso pode pode tornar o rosto de uma mulher lindo e que desesperança pode tornar o rosto de uma beldade medíocre.

"Quando eu estiver nesta forma me chame de Atari, Sapphire. Eu não estava esperando você a muito tempo, eu chamei você aqui porque..."

Satoshi respondia a homunculi Thief, mas parou de falar no meio de sua frase e olhou para o outro lado da rua onde um barulho alto de lamento ecoou.

A dama elfa de cabelo loiro estava no chão depois de receber um golpe violento dado pelo homem bonito. Por algum motivo desconhecido aquele cara parecia irado. As outras duas elfas se agacharam de cócoras em submissão enquanto o homem gritava com elas.

As pessoas que passavam apenas davam um olhar para a cena, sem interferir, mas estavam visivelmente desconcertadas pela atitude do homem estrangeiro.

"Que pessoas desagradáveis! Fazendo uma cena deplorável destas diante de Atari-sama! Você quer que eu vá educar eles, Atari-sama? Atari-sama…?"

Ao lado de Satoshi, Sapphire falava prestativa depois de reparar na cara de raiva que ele fazia vendo aquela cena.

_Esse babaca provavelmente é o proprietário das três… mas existe a pequena possibilidade que não seja e esteja só fazendo bullying com elas que estão em situação precária. _

Depois de vencer um pequeno conflito dentro de si, Satoshi decidiu sair de seu caminho e caminhar até o homem com katana.

Ele cruzou a rua e parou na frente do homem que esbravejava enquanto apontava para a elfa loira chorosa no chão.

"Ei, você. Essas são suas escravas?"

O homem que tinha sua atenção na elfa loira se virou para Satoshi com uma cara irritada por ter sido interrompido. Mas quando viu Satoshi e Sapphire, _principalmente_ Sapphire, seu rosto passou por uma mudança, ficando mais amigável.

"São sim, comprei recentemente. Estou _disciplinando _estas _coisas_ lerdas"

_Uhm… então ele era o dono delas mesmo._

Esta era a hipótese mais provável, afinal.

Ser dono dessas escravas devia permitir legalmente que ele disciplinasse elas. Desde que ele não chegasse ao assassinato dentro desta cidade, Satoshi suspeita que ele estaria dentro da lei.

Não havia nenhum ponto em que Satoshi pudesse censurá-lo aqui.

Satoshi olhou para as três mulheres no chão.

Mesmo a batida cardíaca delas era lamentável, era como se passassem por situações assim o tempo todo e já tivessem com a vontade quebrada.

Elas deviam sofrer esse tipo de abuso físico com frequência, o olfato invasivo de Satoshi também identificou que as três também sofreram abuso sexual recentemente.

_Esse cara é um bosta… mas não posso comprar uma briga com esse panaca aqui no meio da rua._

"Entendo, desculpe o transtorno. Vamos indo Safira-san."

Satoshi deu as costas para os quatro e começou a caminhar na rua com Sapphire no seu encalço. Atrás dele o homem pareceu que ia chamá-lo de volta, mas no instante seguinte estava_ disciplinando_ as mulheres novamente.

Depois que estavam a alguma distância Satoshi falou.

"Esse cara era forte, não é?"

"Atari-sama achou ele forte? Achei ele apenas acima da média..."

"Ele foi o terceiro humano mais forte que vi neste mundo..."

"Mesmo assim ele não era _esse_ forte não é, Atari-sama? Alguém assim estar entre a elite... isso apenas indica o quanto os humanos são lamentáveis."

"Depois que eu matá-lo espero que ele pelo menos renda algo de bom."

Satoshi disse isso sem pensar enquanto conduzia a beldade Sapphire até um beco lateral apertado, deserto e escuro.

Os dois ficaram lá parados, se encarando em silêncio a menos de um metro um do outro por quase quatro minutos.

Satoshi reparou que cada segundo que passava Sapphire se remexia um pouco mais ansiosa.

Até que em um ponto ela disse:

"Atari-sama, por que estamos aqui sozinhos? Você que eu faça… _algo _com você?"

Satoshi fingiu não entender o que ela quis dizer com algo.

"Estou esperando eles aparecerem."

"... eles?"

Satoshi não respondeu ela, mas apenas virou para o lado olhando a parede do prédio para encarar os recém chegados. Quando Sapphire seguiu seus olhos ela ficou alerta tirando uma faca mágica das dobras do vestido.

"São aliados."

Satoshi a tranquilizou e se voltou para a parede em questão.

"Se revelem pra deixar Sapphire mais tranquila."

Ao sinal de Satoshi os quatro _High Wraiths_ ficaram visíveis por alguns instantes e se separaram da superfície da parede. Era um pouco estranho ver a forma da pequena Tsuki, que eles haviam simulado, se contorcendo em ângulos anormais, mas Satoshi já estava acostumando-se com isso.

Satoshi tinha um sentido que o permitia sentir mortos-vivos com eficiência, esses _High Wraiths_ não poderiam se esconder dele. Mas parece que eles conseguiram enganar Sapphire, mesmo ela sendo uma _Thief_.

_Ela provavelmente estava com a cabeça em outro lugar e não estava focada..._

Eles quatro sendo capazes de se aproximar de uma _Thief_ de Nível 36 sem serem notados, mesmo que ela estivesse um pouco distraída, provava que estes _High Wraiths_ eram discretos e seriam úteis no futuro.

"Gaspar você vai seguir aquele cara com quem eu estava conversando antes, aprenda o máximo possível sobre ele e se ele for sair da cidade informe a Sapphire, essa dama aqui do meu lado. Se isso acontecer será ela quem te dará os próximos comandos."

Um dos fantasmas ficou visível novamente por uma fração de segundo em um sinal de concordância e sumiu novamente. Satoshi tinha orientado eles quatro a evitarem falar ao máximo, porque a voz deles era desconfortável aos ouvidos dele.

"Sapphire estes outros três são Bibidi, Babidi e Boo. Bibidi será subordinado a você, Babidi será subordinado de Ruby e Boo será subordinado de Wasabi..."

Sapphire já recomposta acenou com a cabeça demonstrando entendimento.

"... eles irão com vocês três como força adicional. O missão de vocês mudou. Não quero mais que vocês busquem prioritariamente informações quando saírem de E-Rantel. Quero que busquem foras-da-lei, criminosos de nível alto ou os com alguma habilidade única. Miya vai ficar responsável por coletar eles de vocês..."

Satoshi não precisava mais deles três coletando informações. Bastava vampirizar pessoas e aprender o que ele desejasse. Por outro lado ele precisava de pessoas com alguma influencia na sociedade de outros países. Por isso ele tinha uma coisa para pedir aos três.

"... também quero que cada um de vocês ascenda socialmente nas cidades onde vão, como farão isso é critério de vocês, mas não sejam apressados ou imprudentes, entende?"

"Sim, Atari-sama."

"Outra coisa... também é bom que vocês tenham recursos. Então quero que ganhem muito e gastem pouco, ok?"

"... Sim, Atari-sama."

"Bom, agora me diga o que vocês três acharam do seu primeiro dia em uma cidade humana e como planejam seguir para seus destinos?"

Satoshi e Sapphire ficaram no beco apertado, escuro e deserto por quase uma hora.

Eles conversaram sobre os humanos e sua sociedade. Satoshi tentou passar a maior quantidade de informações e dicas para a ruiva na sua frente.

Quando terminaram de conversar eles saíram do beco e se despediram, cada um seguindo seu caminho.

Um grupo de jovens garotas e rapazes em uniformes de artesãos que passavam na rua rumo a oficina deles fez vários comentários em voz alta quando viu os dois saindo juntos do beco.

Ao que parece aquele era um lugar popular para casais jovens ousados.

Sapphire pareceu envergonhada pelos comentários, mas Satoshi achou aquilo irrelevante e rumou para o Portão Norte.

**\- PARTE TRÊS -**

O grupo temporário **_Breu_** tinha alugado duas carroças e vários cavalos para a viagem que faria hoje.

Cavalos pareciam ser algo caro neste mundo já que antes da partida os líderes das três equipes discutiram intensamente como se daria a viagem e como dividir os custos.

Satoshi se lembrou que apesar de ver muitas lavouras ele não viu muitos rebanhos enquanto voava nos campos em torno de E-Rantel.

Alimentar uma cidade de mais de cem mil habitantes devia ser difícil, então Satoshi acreditava saber o porquê não havia muitos rebanhos: os recursos de trabalho eram escassos e agricultura dava mais rendimento que pecuária.

Este foi um drama que até mesmo a Terra sofreu por muito tempo.

Como este mundo era um mundo mais hostil a humanidade do que a Terra foi, a manutenção de rebanhos aqui era ainda mais difícil.

Quanto ao porquê dos cavalos serem caros aqui, Satoshi acreditava que isso era devido a demanda. Satoshi não viu nenhuma carruagem mágica neste mundo, logo considerou que neste mundo a tração animal reinava absoluta.

O objetivo do grupo **_Breu_** era chegar na Aldeia de Carne ainda durante a tarde deste mesmo dia, por isso ninguém caminharia hoje, seis iriam montados e oito iriam nas carroças. Eles também não fariam pausa longa para o almoço ou para descanso dos cavalos, eles iam alternar os animais que puxavam as carroças e durante estas pequenas pausas comeriam algo.

A viagem foi tranquila e monótona em sua maior parte.

Satoshi tinha ficado em uma carroça com o líder da equipe _Chuva Escura_, o mago Tibur, com a ranger usuária de lança da _Falcão Negro_, Helenda, e com o mago da equipe _Espadas das Trevas_, Ninya.

Helenda era a cocheira e guiava habilmente a pequena carroça que mais parecia uma biga.

Satoshi não tinha nenhum problema em conversar com as duas garotas, mas Tibur tinha um ar sinistro com ele e por isso Satoshi não queria papo com aquele mago.

Apenas por causa de Tibur, Satoshi aproveitou que estava levemente frio hoje, pegou um cobertor e fingiu dormir sentado a maior parte da viagem enquanto ouvia a conversa dos outros três.

Ninya e Tibur eram magos de 2° Nível filiados a Guilda de Magia, já Helenda era uma garota adolescente apaixonada por um mago que a deixou para cursar a Academia de Magia do Império.

Para surpresa de Satoshi, ele ficou sabendo com a conversa deles que o amado de Helenda, o Mago de 3° Nível Alonzo, tinha sido um figurão dentro da Guilda de Magia de E-Rantel.

Alonzo tinha sido um dos maiores detentores de talentos da cidade. O talento dele permitia que ele doasse ou sugasse grandes quantidades de mana através do toque.

Quando um famoso mago do Império Baharuth, Anather Vux, esteve na cidade de E-Rantel no caminho de volta de uma viagem a Teocracia de Slane, Alonzo foi tentado pelas ofertas de Vux e voltou com ele para o império. Junto com Alonzo também foram outros seis magos da Guilda que tinham bons talentos, um destes seis era um mago de 3° Nível como Alonzo.

Depois da partida deles, por uma semana inteira Theo Rakheshir encheu a cara de bebida todas as noites com Pluton Ainzack.

Satoshi ficou sabendo que Anather Vux era, assim como a persona de Atari, um conjurador de 4° Nível. Vux também era um dos discípulos de Fluder Paradyne, que por sua vez era um mago de 6° Nível que vive a mais de 200 anos.

Enquanto os três conversavam sobre isso a garota disfarçada de garoto, Ninya, revelou a todos que repetidamente disse não aos convites de Vux e que o velho insistiu bastante porque gostou do talento dele.

Ouvindo isso Satoshi não pode deixar de abrir os olhos de sua posição de repouso, se juntar a conversa e fazer uma pergunta.

"Se não for um segredo, você poderia dizer qual é o seu talento?"

"Oh, ah, isso… bem ele é conhecido como _Magic Aptitude_. Graças a isso posso aprender magias com muita facilidade, pelo menos o dobro de facilidade."

Parecia algo bom, embora Satoshi não achou algo incrível.

"Isso é tão Incrível! Você deve conhecer muitas magias graças a seu talento, Ninya-san!"

Helenda por outro lado achou o talento de Ninya excepcional, Tibur também parecia concordar com Helenda.

"Bem… isso é verdade. Meu repertório tem 35 magias diferentes, atualmente estou estudando duas em paralelo."

"Impressionante! E você é um menino tão novinho!"

_Trinta e cinco magias… Ninya é de nível 12 então isso é apenas dentro do esperado, não?_

Em Yggdrasil, normalmente um conjurador podia escolher três magias por nível de classe que fornece progressão mágica. Isso significa que, normalmente, um jogador focado só em magia teria até 300 magias no nível 100.

Satoshi tinha um pouco mais que isso já que comprou magias adicionais na loja do jogo.

"Você também tem um talento, não é Helenda-san?"

Pelo que Satoshi sabia, no grupo de aventureiros em que estava, Helenda, Sylvo e Zara tinham talentos, o que era o mesmo que dizer que apenas Favel não tinha um. Aquela era uma média muito alta, Satoshi pensava.

Isso por que talentos são uma coisa rara.

Em comunidades de centenas de pessoas havia um ou dois apenas que era um detentor de talento, e nem sempre o talento era algo útil. Também haviam talentos que eram tão sutis que eram difíceis de serem descobertos e muitas pessoas que detinham talentos não sabiam disso.

"Atari-kun! Não seja tão formal comigo! Somos da mesma equipe, não é?"

"Certo, certo, Helenda."

"Agora, quanto ao meu talento, ele não é esse incrível como o de Ninya-san. Ele é chamado _Breath Control_. Com ele posso controlar minha respiração de forma excelente, o que me ajuda muito com minha lança e com o arco. Ah, também já consegui ficar meia-hora embaixo d'água!"

Satoshi pensou que realmente não era grande coisa, mas era útil.

Na sua forma atual como humano, Satoshi tinha que respirar. Mas quando ele retirava o _Ring of Doppelganger_ essa necessidade ia embora. Graças a isso ele sabia o quão útil era não precisar respirar, mas o talento de Helenda parecia apenas diminuir a necessidade dela por ar.

"Seu talento é útil para guerreiros, Helenda-san. O meu por outro lado é voltado para magia. Ele foi minha principal motivação para insistir como mago. Se chama _Rapid Casting_, faz com que minhas magias sejam lançadas mais rapidamente. Graças a ele posso lançar magias de 2° Nível em cerca de dois segundos."

"Oh incrível! Minhas magias de 2° Nível demoram pelo menos uns dez segundos..."

O líder da equipe _Chuva Escura_ disse seu talento para todos com orgulho.

Diferente da opinião impressionada que Ninya emitiu, Satoshi achou o talento de Tibur apenas um talento básico. Desde que chegou neste mundo Satoshi nunca demorou mais que um segundo para lançar uma magia instantânea, mesmo as de nível alto.

_Mas essa trapaça se daria bem em magias com conjuração demorada… como a criação de mortos-vivos._

Tibur tinha entrado na conversa, esse era o sinal para Satoshi sair dela.

Satoshi fechou os olhos e se ajeitou com o cobertor para fingir dormir novamente, foi quando Tibur falou com ele.

"E você, Atari-san. Você é um detentor de talento?"

_Ah porra, sério que você vai desrespeitar meu sono fingido?_

"O talento de Atari-san deve ser de primeira ordem, para ele ter chegado tão longe como mago."

A garota disfarçada de garoto Ninya também pareceu curiosa.

"Sim! Atari-kun deve ter um talento excepcional! Pelo menos igual ao de Alonzo! Diga para nós, Atari-kun!"

Helenda que conduzia a carroça era o mesmo que Ninya e se virou brevemente para trás para olhar Satoshi.

_E agora o que eu faço?_

Obviamente Satoshi não tinha um talento, dado que essa mecânica não existia em Yggdrasil. Por outro lado Satoshi podia usar isso para justificar o fato dele ser um conjurador tão excepcional neste mundo.

Depois de pensar apressadamente Satoshi inventou algo.

"Meu talento era muito raro no meu país natal. Lá ele se chamava... _Magic Sovereign_. Ele me permite muitas coisas relacionadas a todo tipo de magia... mas como sou um convocador é graças a ele que posso ter convocações mais duráveis, fortes e variadas."

Isso foi propositalmente vago, mas devia justificar a maior parte das anormalidades de Satoshi frente as pessoas de E-Rantel.

"Oh! É por isso que suas convocações duram tanto, Atari-kun!"

"Isso é tão amplo… é um grande talento, Atari-san."

"_Magic Sovereign_… esse talento deve ser um de primeira ordem."

Depois de responder aquilo, Satoshi voltou a fingir dormir enquanto os três ainda falavam.

Apesar de fingir dormir a cabeça de Satoshi estava funcionando a mil.

Os próximos dias seriam essenciais no plano dele.

Depois de oito horas na estrada o grupo _**Breu**_ tinha chegado a Aldeia de Carne no fim da tarde.

** \- PARTE QUATRO -**

Quando esteve na missão das Planícies de Katze, Satoshi tinha se hospedado em uma Aldeia, a Aldeia de Fritzer, portanto a Aldeia de Carne não foi a primeira aldeia que ele se hospedou.

Apesar disso, diferentemente da Aldeia de Fritzer que embora fosse uma aldeia rural recebia muitos recursos dos aventureiros que sempre paravam lá, Carne era uma aldeia rural por excelência.

A Aldeia de Carne tinha sido atacada por cavaleiros imperiais apenas três dias atrás e perdeu quinze de seus habitantes. Para esta aldeia de apenas vinte três famílias, foi equivalente a perder um décimo de seus habitantes.

Apesar disso os camponeses não pareciam desolados ou desesperançados. Apesar de alguns estarem emocionalmente um pouco abatidos muitos outros estavam mais tranquilos e pareciam oferecer suporte aos que perderam familiares próximos.

Como eram uma aldeia do interior quase todos eram, em algum grau, aparentados entre si.

Os membros de dezoito das vinte e duas famílias restantes da aldeia podiam traçar sua linhagem até dois ancestrais em comum, que estavam entre os fundadores da aldeia.

Como era uma aldeia pequena todos se conheciam bem o suficiente para se ampararem em momentos difíceis.

O grupo _**Breu**_ teve uma surpresa quando chegou naquela aldeia.

Apenas algumas horas antes deles chegarem aqui, para surpresa do grupo, a equipe de Mithril _Kalgra_, que também estava na missão de exploração da Floresta de Tob, tinha chegado na Aldeia de Carne.

Os três líderes da **_Breu_** estavam neste momento conversando com o líder da _Kalgra_, o aventureiro Igvarge. Satoshi aproveitou-se disso para vaguear livremente na aldeia neste fim de tarde.

Ele cruzou a aldeia toda em poucos minutos olhando tudo com curiosidade e já ia fazer o caminho de volta até a casa do chefe da aldeia, onde todos os aventureiros tinham parado para conversar.

Foi neste momento que ele viu uma mulher de cabelo marrom-avermelhado, uma adolescente loira de talvez quinze anos e uma menininha de uns nove anos enchendo baldes de água em um poço comunitário.

Satoshi parou para admirar a cena.

Não há nada mais universal que a rotina de uma aldeia, dizia um ditado.

Quando as três terminaram, elas limparam o suor das testas e respiraram para se preparar para a tarefa difícil que viria a seguir.

Tinham que levar a água até a casa.

Elas tinham enchido dez grandes baldes desta vez e esta não era a primeira viagem do dia.

A mulher e a adolescente se prepararam para carregar cada uma quatro dos baldes e a menina pequena dois.

Satoshi pensou que o esforço necessário para fazer isso era demais para seus corpos femininos então assim que elas levantaram os baldes ele decidiu, como o cavalheiro que ele era, que as ajudaria.

"Vocês querem ajuda?"

Ele que este tempo todo tinha olhado elas de longe sem ser notado se ofereceu.

"... e o senhor quem seria?"

A mulher de cabelo marrom-avermelhado se pôs a frente da garotinha quando disse isso para Satoshi. Pelo jeito que ela olhava ele de cima a baixo ela estava estranhando as roupas chiques dele.

"Meu nome é Atari, um aventureiro e mago que acabou de chegar na aldeia. Querem ajuda para transportar os baldes?"

Ouvindo que ele era um aventureiro a mulher ficou mais tranquila. Ela estava no começo dos trinta e tinha uma beleza comum cativante.

"Ah! Um dos aventureiros que chegaram de tarde… sabe, Aventureiro-san, vou aceitar sua oferta."

Os quatro então distribuíram os baldes entre si.

Seis para Atari, dois para a mulher que se chamava Angie Emmot e dois para sua filha mais velha que se chamava Enri.

A garotinha, cujo nome era Nemmu, reclamou que não levaria nada, então Satoshi fez que Enri lhe desse um dos baldes dela para que Nemmu se sentisse útil.

_Queria convocar algo para carregar essas coisas… mas acho que isso ia ser muito espalhafatoso._

Enquanto caminhavam eles conversavam.

"Soube que vocês foram atacados recentemente..."

"Isto é verdade Aventureiro-san, tragicamente os cavaleiros imperiais atacaram nossa aldeia três dias atrás… perdemos bons amigos. Se não fosse a Miya-sama e seus Anjos-sama estaríamos todos mortos! Miya-sama veio até nós e nos protegeu, mesmo nós todos sendo apenas simples aldeões que nada tem haver com a cidade de Famicom-sama!"

_Ei… como assim?_

"... Famicom, é? Quem é este?"

"Ele é o mestre de Miya-sama. Um nobre e misericordioso vampiro que deseja governar a floresta."

_Uhm… pelo jeito Miya conversou com estes aldeões antes de Gazef chegar._

"Você pode falar mais sobre isso?"

Satoshi ouviu Angie por todo percurso até a casa dela, ele ajudou ela a pôr os baldes no reservatório e recebeu um copo de água para beber.

Parece que Miya tinha falado pouco para os aldeões ou pelo menos falou pouco para os Emmot. Mas mesmo assim era irritante que ela fosse tão língua-solta.

Depois de conversar com Angie, Satoshi voltou a casa do chefe da aldeia, onde os aventureiros estavam reunidos.

Foi decidido que o grupo **_Breu_** e a equipe de Mithril _Kalgra_ não iam trabalhar juntos. Amanhã _Kalgra_ partiria para floresta pela rota noroeste e **_Breu_** pela rota Nordeste.

A equipe _Kalgra_ também alugou do chefe da aldeia a casa da família que morreu no ataque e coube ao grupo **_Breu_** escolher alugar residências de moradores da aldeia ou dormir no celeiro.

A versão da história sobre Miya, Famicom e Gazef contada pelos aldeões tinha chegado aos aventureiros. Eles ficaram consternados que a guilda omitiu a presença de Gazef, mas tinham dificuldade de acreditar nos aldeões que diziam que o anjo limpou o chão com o Capitão-Guerreiro.

Depois da reunião estratégica Satoshi se separou de sua equipe e rumou para a casa dos Emmot para tentar se hospedar lá a noite.

Ele ofereceu uma prata por uma noite de hospedagem. Isso era três moedas de cobre a mais do que ele pagava na hospedaria da cidade. Angie o aceitou alegremente como hospede. Os três ficaram conversando dentro da casa enquanto as Angie e Enri cozinhavam a janta.

A garota Nemmu tinha ido esperar o chefe da família na entrada da aldeia.

O senhor Emmot chegava mais tarde que os outros homens pois tinha mais responsabilidades no campo agora que o número de mãos diminuiu.

Satoshi tirou vários ingredientes que tinha comprado em E-Rantel do inventário dele, principalmente temperos e carne defumada, deu eles a Angie para que ela cozinhasse uma refeição especial para todos hoje.

Ela ficou maravilhada com os itens e agradeceu muito ele por ajudar com ingredientes para a janta.

_É uma casa simples, não é?_

Eram três cômodos apenas. Um deles era a cozinha, um era o quarto do casal, o outro era o quarto onde as duas filhas dormiam e que também servia para todos os outros propósitos da casa.

Satoshi não pôde deixar de reparar que não havia um sanitário ou banho dentro da casa.

Desde que chegou neste mundo por estar a maior parte do tempo na forma humana Satoshi teve que defecar algumas vezes. Era desconfortável para ele usar palha então ele preferia folhas de plantas ou água.

_A vida medieval tem suas dificuldades..._

Aproveitando a lenha aquecida da cozinha, Angie esquentou dois baldes de água e enviou Satoshi para se lavar. Isso era incomum pois normalmente eles não esquentavam a água nesta estação, usando água na temperatura do ambiente mesmo em dias um pouco frios como o de hoje.

Satoshi vinha percebendo que Angie estava tentando fazer o máximo para agradá-lo, provavelmente para que ele não tivesse uma impressão de pobreza da casa da família dela.

_Todos tem seu orgulho..._

Quando Satoshi saiu por uma saída lateral que Angie indicou, ele entrou em uma área que era isolada da casa dos vizinhos com precárias divisórias anti-espionagem.

Já que agora ele tinha água quente e não estava em um quarto compartilhado com ninguém, ele decidiu fazer diferente do que vinha fazendo desde que chegou neste mundo e se despiu quase que por completo, ficando apenas com sua cueca.

Hoje ele tinha um luxo enorme: eram dois baldes água quente só para ele, uma toalha e barras de sabão que comprou na cidade.

Então ele ia fazer a festa.

Satoshi começou a se lavar com cuidado tanto quanto as condições permitiam.

Em um ponto a porta da casa se abriu e a filha mais velha de Angie, Enri Emmot, entrou naquela área cercada com um balde de água quente e alguns panos.

Satoshi pensou que Angie tinha enviado para ele mais um balde de água, o que não seria necessário, mas as palavras ditas por Enri Emmot mostravam que ele estava errado.

"Minha mãe disse para eu me lavar agora também, Atari-san, então com licença."

Então a garota Enri começou despir o vestido.

Quando ela começou a fazer isso, Satoshi entendeu o que ia acontecer agora.

Ele ia tomar banho no mesmo ambiente que alguém do sexo oposto!

Como um japonês do Século 22, Satoshi estava acostumado a tomar banho na frente dos outros, mas apenas na frente de homens como ele. Ele já tinha se banhado com seu tio e primos dezenas de vezes, mas nem uma vez sequer com sua tia e prima.

Quando era criança Satoshi se banhava com sua falecida irmãzinha, mas aquilo foi em tal tenra idade que ele mal se lembrava.

_Bom… eu estou em outro mundo então essa só vai ser mais uma das minhas novas experiências._

Assim como ele, a jovem garota Enri manteve as peças básicas de roupa enquanto se lavava, um pano cobrindo os seios e uma calcinha antiga conservadora.

Tendo sentidos excepcionais, Satoshi não pode deixar de notar que ele não era o único que espiava o outro lado, Enri também o olhava com curiosidade. Ele notou até que como alguém em processo de amadurecimento a curiosidade dela era ainda maior que a dele.

Satoshi também reparou que a esponja que ela usava não tinha sabão.

Sabão era razoavelmente caro e ele teve dificuldade de achar na cidade.

Depois de ter terminado de ensaboar os membros e o tórax, enquanto a garota se lavava apenas com água, ele se sentiu culpado e ofereceu uma barra de sabão a Enri.

"... quer usar meu sabão?"

Ele perguntou a ela um pouco ousado.

Apesar de ser apenas um compartilhamento de sabão, dizer isso fez Satoshi se sentir um pervertido do mesmo nível de Peroroncino.

"Ah… eu posso Atari-san? Dizem que isso é tão valioso..."

"Eu tenho vários destes, pela hospitalidade vou dar este de presente para sua casa, aqui pegue..."

Ele então demorou o máximo possível para se lavar enquanto observava uma garota inexperiente ter sua primeira vez tomando banho com sabão.

"Aqui, Enri-san. Este balde ainda está quase cheio. Pode usar."

Quando não podia mais se demorar sem ficar claro que estava demorando de proposito, Satoshi ofereceu o resto de sua água para Enri e se levantou do tronco cortado que servia de banco para se secar.

"... ah, obrigada, mas Atari-san não vai se lavar todo?"

"Eh?"

"... digo, papai sempre se lava todo… até... até embaixo da cueca."

_É isso então, huh…_

Satoshi já foi adolescente então não podia criticar Enri por ser curiosa quanto ao corpo dos outros e o dela própria. Desde novo ele sempre teve muito pouca libido, mas mesmo ele na idade dela tinha uma crush no colégio e já tinha experimentado um relacionamento com sua única mão restante.

Os sentidos aguçados de Satoshi também o deixaram perceber que o crescimento hormonal desta adolescente estava dentro do padrão que observou neste mundo. Sua sexualidade estava se desenvolvendo corretamente e sua produção de fluidos quando em excitação era, bem, como dizer, abundante.

_Eu estou pensando como um médico sem nunca nem ter ido a faculdade de medicina..._

Satoshi riu alto do pensamento que teve quando posto em tal situação ridícula e decidiu provocar a jovem garota na sua frente.

"Você quer dizer minha virilha? Curioso, que não te vi lavar a sua. Você devia lavar isso, sabe, é uma das partes do corpo que mais cheiram..."

"... isso é… eu ainda não terminei de me lavar e eu sempre lavo isso por último!"

"Uhm… sério? Acho que você já lavou debaixo dos braços umas seis vezes hein? Se você demorar tanto se lavando, daqui a pouco amanhece."

"... eu demoro porque gosto de ficar limpinha."

"É esse o motivo da demora então? Realmente este é um bom hábito… vou me lavar melhor também."

"...!"

"O que foi? Agora a pouco foi você que me lembrou de lavar embaixo da cueca..."

"... mas não precisava tirá-la toda de uma vez..."

"Você está vermelha, Enri-san… pegou uma febre? Por que está escondendo o rosto?"

"... Não é nada."

Satoshi então começou a lavar sua própria intimidade com o cuidado adequado, algo que ainda não tinha podido fazer neste mundo. Obviamente, dado a situação incomum em que estava ele estava excitado então isso se refletia na área lavada também.

No entanto era anormalmente animador observar as reações de Enri com seus sentidos aguçados.

_Agora que está tão duro estou curioso do quão maravilhoso seria o sexo neste corpo que tem tantos sentidos..._

Satoshi percebeu que mesmo no corpo de um vampiro seu desejo não parecia ser alto.

Esta foi sua primeira ereção plena neste mundo e ele já estava aqui a sete dias.

_Na Terra eu era praticamente assexuado, mas aqui parece ser diferente..._

Tendo tão pouca libido quando estava na Terra, ele só teve experiências sexuais tarde. Foi quando experimentou dormir com uma prostituta apenas para entender o motivo da prática sexual ser tão importante na sociedade.

O experimento foi tão frustrante para ele que não viu muito valor naquilo e aceitou que não era bom nisso.

Mas agora, sentindo a agradável sensação de se lavar enquanto excitado, ele quis muito saber como seria o sexo neste mundo onde ele era tão sensível.

_Assim que voltar a E-Rantel vou ir até um dos lugares que Ainzack-san recomendou..._

Satoshi pensava isso quando reparou que Enri baixou o pano que envolvia os seios dela para lavar corretamente aquela parte.

A garota estava evitando se expor demais até agora, mas pelo jeito sua vergonha foi derrotada por sua excitação ao ser observada por um homem nu no banho. Pouco tempo depois ela fez o mesmo com o pano de baixo.

Percebendo isso Satoshi parou de fingir se lavar propriamente.

Agora ele olhava ela descaradamente enquanto apreciava com os sentidos dele a excitação dela ao expor seu corpo em desenvolvimento no banho para um desconhecido. Satoshi de forma sem vergonha, também se descobria neste novo mundo e passou a se estimular enquanto assistia Enri lavar demoradamente seus seios modestos ainda em formação e sua intimidade já coberta de pelos íntimos dourados.

A jovem garota por sua vez fingia não notar Satoshi, mas estava visivelmente provocando ele e tendo sua cota de satisfação nisso. Durante os vários minutos seguintes os dois ficaram naquela situação que olhada de fora parecia ridícula, mas que era muito estimulante para os dois dentro dela.

Era uma situação de descoberta quase ingenua para ambos. Naqueles minutos nem sequer por um momento passou pela cabeça do bobo Satoshi dar dois passos a frente e fazer contato físico, talvez sentindo isso, Enri pareceu de sentir mais confiante em suas poses provocativas de garota fingindo ser mulher.

Felizmente, os dois foram interrompidos quando Nemmu chegou com um balde para se banhar também o que fez Satoshi e Enri voltarem a si envergonhados.

Eles então se secaram e vestiram apressados sob os olhos confusos de Nemmu.

Durante a janta hospitaleira que se seguiu com os quatro membros da família Emmot, Satoshi se sentiu um grandíssimo ingrato por ter feito um papel tão ridículo e desrespeitoso.

Apesar de se sentir um merda por ter sido tão desrespeitoso, ele ainda tinha um gosto amargo na boca.

_Talvez eu devesse ter feito algo mais?_

Como alguém que recebeu o apelido de eunuco no Colégio, Satoshi não tinha como saber como agir na situação que passou no banho.

_Agi como um pré-adolescente... Ah! Que vergonha!_

A comida com especiarias e carne defumada estava deliciosa, Angie devia ser talentosa na cozinha. Nemmu comeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, mas a irmã mais velha dela Enri praticamente não falou durante o jantar.

Enquanto comiam, Satoshi conversou com Rick Emmot sobre as coisas que aconteceram na aldeia e descobriu que o homem tinha sido pesadamente ferido por um dos cavaleiros e que sua esposa estava sendo despida antes da chegada dos anjos.

Os anjos curaram Rick e salvaram sua esposa.

Rick falou que nos ataques recentes do Império contra as aldeias em torno de E-Rantel geralmente eram poucos os aldeões que sobreviviam. Eles todos estavam muito gratos a Miya e Famicom por salvarem a vida deles e dos vizinhos.

Depois de todos comerem a janta gostosa feita por Angie, o senhor Emmot e sua esposa foram se lavar juntos. Assim como Nemmu eles ficaram maravilhados com a barra de sabão, a senhora Emmot não se banhava com sabão a anos.

O sabão em si não era grande coisa para Satoshi então ele planejava deixar uma barra a mais aqui amanhã.

Enquanto Enri cuidava da cozinha e Nemmu das camas, Satoshi sentou do lado de fora da casa olhando a aldeia.

A verdade é que ele não queria ficar sozinho na casa com Enri.

Satoshi estava tendo alguns pensamentos errados com relação aquela garota e não queria fazer uma besteira da qual se arrependeria depois.

Sentado olhando a aldeia silenciosa a noite, Satoshi não pode deixar de pensar que era um lugar cheio de pessoas simples. Ele se sentiu feliz por ter sido capaz de deter o massacre que teria acontecido aqui três dias atras.

"É um lugar tranquilo..."

Satoshi disse para ninguém em especial.

Das três equipes do **_Breu_**, apenas a equipe _Espadas das Trevas_ escolheu dormir no celeiro, tanto a _Chuva Escura_ quando a _Falcão Negro_ alugaram as casas dos moradores.

Satoshi se pegou pensando em seus colegas de equipe e onde estariam hospedados. Sylvo certamente estaria em um quarto com as duas garotas da _Falcão Negro_, ele era super protetor com relação a irmã e não ia ficar longe de sua namorada.

Satoshi tinha descoberto hoje durante o jantar que esta aldeia tinha apenas cento e vinte anos. Era tão pouco tempo que o chefe atual era bisneto do fundador Thomas Carne. Aquele homem fundou essa pequena comunidade aqui, na beira da perigosa floresta, cerca de um dia de distância a pé da aldeia mais próxima e dois da cidade.

A maioria destas pessoas só ia a E-Rantel depois de adultos. Isso era particularmente verdade para as mulheres que não precisavam transportar as coisas pesadas para a cidade.

"... um pequeno lugar tranquilo."

Na hora de dormir Satoshi foi designado para dormir no quarto das duas garotas.

Enquanto as duas dormiriam na cama beliche, ele dormiria no chão.

Satoshi tinha tarefas para fazer na cidade que fundou na floresta, mas ele não era um perdedor para sair assim cedo.

Ele era um bom homem, por isso não ia estragar a noite do casal Emmot. Ele então decidiu esperar pacientemente os sons lascivos que vinham do quarto do senhor e senhora Emmot terminarem.

Aparentemente o sabão deu uma reanimada no casal. A flagrância não era grande coisa mas estando ambos limpinhos e cheirando bem foi natural que eles aproveitassem a oportunidade para reforçar os laços matrimoniais.

Deitado no chão do quarto das garotas, Satoshi acompanhou com os ouvidos, a insaciável senhora Emmot sugar de muitas formas cada gota de virilidade de Rick até que ele secasse.

Por fim, já passava muito da meia noite quando Rick Emmot levantou a bandeira branca não aguentando mais nada e os dois terminaram as atividades.

_[Silent Magic: Mass Sleep]_

Depois de ter que esperar tanto tempo Satoshi pôs os quatro Emmot para dormir.

Ele se levantou do seu leito, que tinha sido arrumado por Nemmu e consistia de um lençol cobrindo palhas no chão, Satoshi então simulou uma pessoa dormindo embaixo de seu cobertor com panos retirados do seu inventário.

Antes de criar o portal que o levaria até Miya, Satoshi deu uma demorada olhada cheio de curiosidade na cama do beliche onde Enri estava.

Os sons vindos do quarto ao lado foram um pouco estimulantes demais para ela e Enri teve que se aliviar sozinha no quarto escuro como a adolescente que é.

Satoshi, que tinha observado todo processo com sua {_Night Vision_}, se perguntou se talvez a jovem garota tenha usado a imagem dele como referência durante o ato. Quase certo que sim, dado o que aconteceu mais cedo quando se lavavam.

Mas talvez ela tenha usado como inspiração a imagem de um _crush_ dela ou de um garoto que ela admira, os livros de ficção que Satoshi lia geralmente diziam que garotas dessa idade são ingenuamente românticas.

_Seja como for não é meu assunto... apesar de que eu quase faço uma besteira._

Antes, enquanto assistia a jovem garota buscar o alivio com as mãos sob um cobertor tosco, Satoshi considerou seriamente interferir. Felizmente ele se deteve e não agiu com ingratidão para com os Emmot.

_Em E-Rantel há muitas profissionais, posso esperar alguns dias... não é como se esse tipo de coisa fosse essencial._

Satoshi deixou Enri que dormia relaxada com um rosto satisfeito e cruzou o portal para fortaleza.

** \- PARTE CINCO - **

"Bem-vindo de volta, Meu Tudo."

No hall principal da _Instant Fortress_ uma Miya na sua forma miniaturizada de Couatl recepcionou Satoshi que saiu do portal.

Depois que tirou o _Ring of Doppelganger_ e assumiu a forma de_ Greater One_, Satoshi foi com Miya até o quarto andar da fortaleza onde os dois se reuniram com Kuro, Tsuki, os Capitães Latinos e os Escravos.

Ele configurou as ações de amanhã com todos eles.

Durante esta reunião, Satoshi conheceu a _Besta do Sul_, que os humanos chamam de_ Sábio Rei da Floresta_.

Era uma enorme besta mágica na forma de um Djungarian Hamster com uma longa cauda escamosa que se estendia por metros.

Satoshi o nomeou Hachi.

Hachi foi a criatura com mais níveis que Satoshi achou neste mundo, Hachi, com o Nível 31 dela, tinha um nível a mais que o campeão dos humanos, o Capitão-Guerreiro Gazef.

A fera tinha sido domesticado por Miya durante o dia e agora era muito servil à ela.

Quando deu por encerrada a reunião que determinou os detalhes para o encontro planejado amanhã entre o grupo**_ Breu _**e os representantes da Cidade na Floresta, Satoshi ainda tinha uma coisa a fazer.

"Eles estão na masmorra, Miya?"

"Sim, Meu Tudo!"

Satoshi, sua Eidolon Miya, o homunculi Wizard Kuro e a homunculi Dread Necromancer Tsuki foram em direção a masmorra.

Pela manhã ele tinha deixado um de seus _High Wraiths_, vigiando um sujeito filho-da-puta que ele tinha encontrado na cidade. Durante o dia o homem vigiado deixou E-Rantel com suas escravas rumo ao Império.

Satoshi então ordenou que os homunculi estacionados em E-Rantel capturassem ele e as escravas causando o menor dano possível.

Miya os tinha coletado no início da noite.

Um servo de Tsuki vigiava a única entrada do andar mais profundo da _Instant Fortress_. Era Nigurah que foi temporariamente encarregado junto com alguns poucos ex-membros da_ Escritura da Luz Solar_ de serem carcereiros.

A maior parte dos mortos-vivos que outrora foram a _Escritura da Luz Solar_ agora trabalhava 24 horas por dia na construção da cidade.

Quando todos chegaram ao hall da masmorra, aquele homem desagradável e suas três escravas foram trazidos até eles por alguns mortos-vivos. Desde que chegaram aqui os quatro prisioneiros foram paralisados com a magia [_Paralyze_] de Tsuki para não começarem uma luta desnecessária.

Vendo que eles estavam neste estado, Satoshi sorriu.

Ele ordenou que o homem fosse mantido sob efeito da magia e que Tsuki liberasse o efeito que paralisava as três mulheres. Ao perceber que ficaram livres da magia as três se amontoaram chorosas na frente deles pedindo misericórdia.

Elas estavam apavoradas.

_Isso devia ter sido feito de um jeito menos traumático… elas são as vítimas aqui._

Enquanto pensava isso, para o choque de Miya e dos outros, Satoshi se abaixou na frente das três escravas para ficar no mesmo nível ao falar com elas.

"Não se preocupem que nenhum mal vai ser feito a vocês três. Eu me chamo Famicom, sou o Senhor por aqui. Peço desculpa por qualquer inconveniente causado ao trazê-las aqui, mas o fato é, agora vocês são minhas escravas. Então para começar me digam seus nomes."

Satoshi estava reivindicando a posse dessas três.

Elas eram de nível razoável e, por mais nojento que isso fosse, elas já tinham sido aclimatadas a escravidão. Sendo assim Satoshi era o Mestre ideal para elas.

_Claro… com o tempo talvez as liberte, mas elas vão ter que fazer por merecer._

Satoshi não estava neste mundo para distribuir doces.

Se muito, ele estava aqui para comê-los.

Ele não era um maníaco por justiça como seu antigo colega de guilda Touch Me foi.

Satoshi não '_faria o bem sem olhar a quem_'.

"... e-esta escrava tem por nome Mirella, novo Mestre. Por favor, cuide bem de sua Mirella a partir de agora."

A mulher de cabelo azul foi a primeira a se acalmar e responder Satoshi. Ela fez kowtow depois de dizer isso.

"Boa garota, Mirella-chan. Pode se levantar, sim? E tenha certeza que cuidarei bem de você a partir de agora."

Satoshi deu um tapinha carinhoso no topo da cabeça de Mirella.

Vendo esta interação as outras duas se acalmaram o suficiente para responder também.

"... esta é chamada Tantalle, novo Mestre. Por favor, não seja cruel com Tantalle, Tantalle vai ser uma boa coisa para o Mestre."

"... e-esta escrava se c-chama Pazuka, Fa-Famicom-sama. Por favor, seja gentil com sua Pazuka."

A elfa loira era Tantalle, a elfa de cabelos vermelho-amarronzados era Pazuka e a elfa de cabelos azuis era Mirella.

"Muito bom, muito bom. Tantalle-chan e Pazuka-chan, podem levantar também."

Depois que as três ficaram de pé, Satoshi avaliou elas de cima a baixo.

Elas não pareciam seriamente machucadas, mas estavam magras.

"Mirella-chan, Tantalle-chan e Pazuka-chan, como minha primeira ordem quero ouvir um pouco sobre vocês. Primeiro Mirella-chan, me fale sobre você."

"... s-sobre mim?"

"Sim, sim."

Satoshi então conversou com as três até faltar duas horas para amanhecer. Enquanto conversava ele deu um uniforme de empregada para cada uma delas e disse a Miya que elas seriam suas empregadas pessoais na fortaleza.

Uniforme de empregadas estão grafados profundamente na _psique_ dos japoneses.

Como um japonês do século 22, Satoshi não era diferente. E sendo o melhor amigo de Hajime, cujo personagem Herohero foi o criador de uma Plêiade e de dezenas de empregadas em Nazarick, Satoshi tinha muitos conjuntos de empregada com ele.

Quando o tempo ficou curto, Satoshi cessou a conversa.

"Bom tenho que ir agora, amanhã nós teremos um dia trabalhoso."

Satoshi disse isso enquanto tirava uma faca de aspecto sinistro do inventário.

Vendo Satoshi armado as três elfas, que não tinham total confiança nele ainda, ficaram um pouco abaladas. Satoshi fingiu não notar a desconfiança delas e deu a faca para Pazuka.

Em seguida tirou duas facas iguais, deu uma para Tantalle e outra para Mirella.

"Essa faca é meu presente para vocês. Ela é um símbolo de nossa relação. Agora vocês três, usem este símbolo e matem aquele homem."

Satoshi indicou o corpo do homem sem nome que durante todo este tempo estava paralisado por magia e amarrado fortemente em cima de uma placa de madeira, acompanhando tudo que acontecia com os olhos e ouvidos.

Quando recebeu sua sentença de morte os olhos do tolo sem nome passaram a se mover frenéticos.

As três escravas elfas olharam para a faca e depois para o homem.

A face delas se deformou de um jeito que deixou Satoshi maravilhado.

_A vingança é um prato que se come frio… mas sofrer injustiças deixa qualquer um faminto demais para se queixar da comida._

As três se aproximaram do tolo sem nome, enquanto elas faziam isso Satoshi falou para elas.

"Não precisam se apressar muito, meninas, podem tomar seu tempo, ele não vai sair do lugar."

Depois da primeira facada, dada por Tantalle no ombro, a magia de paralisia se desfez e o homem tentou em vão romper as amarras.

"ARGH! PARE SUA CADELA! ARGH! PARE! PARE! POR FAVOR!"

No instante seguinte a lamina ter perfurado o ombro, uma segunda facada atingiu a mão, então uma terceira atingiu a coxa, e uma quarta…

O tolo sem nome foi penetrado pelas três escravas centenas de vezes.

Apesar de ter sido sua ideia, vendo a execução, Satoshi ficou um pouco enojado com aquilo e voltou para Carne com a desculpa de estar atrasado.

**\- FIM DO CAPÍTULO -**

* * *

**NOTA DO AUTOR:**

Confesso que a **Parte 4** deste capitulo ficou... bem estranha.

_Vamos as trívias de hoje:_

Pazuka é uma Druida de Nível 14.  
Mirella é uma Ranger/Druida de Nível 16.  
Tantalle é uma Clériga de Nível 14.

O Tolo sem Nome, bem, ele não importa, então vocês podem dar um nome para ele :)


	12. Dia 8 - Uma Embaixada a E-Rantel

.

.

**Aqui está o capítulo de hoje! **  
**Tenham uma boa leitura!**

:)

.

.

* * *

Uma Embaixada a E-Rantel

**Dia 8**

* * *

**\- PARTE UM -**

O casal Emmot acordou incrivelmente cedo aquele dia.

Isso impressionou muito Satoshi.

Tendo testemunhado com os ouvidos dele as atividades do senhor e da senhora Emmot no quarto deles ontem a noite, ele verdadeiramente não esperava que eles acordassem antes do amanhecer, muito menos que acordassem tão dispostos e ativos.

Pouco depois do casal levantar, assim que os primeiros raios de Sol entraram pela janela do quarto das garotas, a pequena Nemmu foi acordada com algum esforço pela sua irmã mais velha para que ambas fossem ajudar a mãe.

Uma vez que Nemmu e Enri saíram do quarto, Satoshi esperou dez minutos e fingiu acordar também. Por algum motivo desconhecido ele sempre achou educado ser o último a levantar quando dormindo na casa dos outros.

_Certo, lá vamos nós! Mais um dia neste mundo!_

Enquanto fingindo dormir Satoshi tinha queimado na sua mente a imagem do tolo sem nome sendo castigado.

No fim da noite, quando chegou na tranquilidade da casa dos Emmot ele já não entendia o que deu nele para instigar as três escravas elfas a fazer aquilo.

Aquela tinha sido uma execução bárbara e uma desnecessária exibição de crueldade.

_Quando estou com este anel acho que sou mais humano..._

Depois que levantou, Satoshi olhou para o _Ring of Doppelganger_ que lhe dava um nível de doppelganger ao custo de três níveis de _Greater One_.

Ele pensou que não estar usando o anel talvez tivesse influenciado seu comportamento cruel ontem.

Quando saiu do quarto das garotas e chegou na cozinha, a primeira coisa que Satoshi reparou foi que Angie tinha um sorriso ainda mais encantador que o habitual aquela manhã. O marido dela que estava de saída para se encontrar com o chefe da aldeia também estava de ótimo humor quando deu um longo beijo de despedida em Angie, Rick nem parecia o homem que implorou à insaciável esposa por descanso ontem a noite.

Eles estavam renovados, eram um casal renovado.

Satoshi lavou o rosto rapidamente e usou o pequeno galho perfumado que todos usam neste mundo para higiene da boca. Logo depois que Rick saiu, Satoshi também fez o mesmo caminho que ele rumo a casa do chefe da aldeia, mas antes Satoshi se despediu das três damas da família Emmot e agradeceu a elas a noite de hospedagem.

Oficialmente ele estava indo em uma incursão de quatro dias na mata, então isso podia muito bem ser uma despedida definitiva.

Quando estava saindo, Angie lhe ofereceu um saco com seis frutas vermelhas estranhas do tamanho de maçãs que ele nunca tinha visto ou provado, segundo ela eram frutas coletadas na borda da floresta e que davam muita energia pela manhã.

Muito agradecido pelo gesto, Satoshi se lembrou que planejava deixar mais uma barra de sabão nesta casa e deu a Angie uma barra de sabão de uma fragrância diferente da anterior.

Ela parecia querer recusar, mas Satoshi a convenceu a aceitar quando disse rindo que eles iam precisar porque '_Enri gosta de ficar limpinha e demora muito no banho_'. A jovem Enri, que por algum motivo esteve ao lado da mãe todo este tempo, ficou tão vermelha quanto as frutas que Satoshi recebeu depois que ouviu as palavras dele.

No caminho até a frente da casa do Chefe da Aldeia, Satoshi revisava as coisas que teria que fazer hoje enquanto experimentava uma das frutas que era realmente deliciosa e energética, tendo um sabor único, embora tivesse fiapos demais.

Hoje o grupo de ocasião _**Breu**_ do qual Satoshi fazia parte, e que era formado pelos grupos de aventureiros _Falcão Negro_, _Chuva Escura_ e _Espadas das Trevas_, entraria na história ao fazer o primeiro contato diplomático entre Re-Estize e Famicômia.

Famicômia foi o nome pouco criativo que Satoshi deu para a cidade de seu alter ego Famicom.

Nomear nunca foi sua melhor habilidade então ele já estava consciente que não teria um bom nome antes mesmo de começar a escolher. Como ele desejava um nome mais ocidental, dado as semelhanças que não pôde deixar de notar deste mundo com aquela parte da Terra, ele optou por usar um estilo de nomeação que lembrasse lugares do ocidente.

O problema é que, como o japonês normal do século 22 que ele era, Satoshi não tinha lá muito conhecimento sobre o ocidente além do entendimento básico do inglês. Por isso as poucas opções que pensou soavam para ele piores que sua escolha final, entre as possibilidades que ele descartou estavam Famicoland, Famicopolis, Famicomburg, Famicomgrad e Famicom City.

Ele optou por Famicômia que aparentava ser um termo mais amplo.

Um dos planos ambiciosos de Satoshi era transformar a atual Cidade de Famicômia em um Reino no futuro próximo e em um Império no futuro não muito distante.

Esse era um plano de longo prazo cujo sucesso era muito desejado por ele.

Se as coisas fossem tão bem sucedidas ele poderia abandonar a persona de Atari e viver como Famicom, um governante. O único motivo, além da diversão, que faz Satoshi manter seu alter ego Atari é preparar terreno para as ambições que tem com seu alter ego Famicom.

A cidade de Famicômia, por sinal, ia muito bem para uma cidade recém fundada.

Cada vez que Satoshi pisava na_ Instant Fortress_ ele ficava mais impressionado com o esforço que Miya parecia estar fazendo para transformar aqueles goblins selvagens em pessoas decentes.

Famicômia tinha menos de uma semana de vida e neste tempo já conseguiu evoluir de uma enorme favela de madeira muito bagunçada para uma enorme favela de madeira não tão bagunçada assim.

Sempre que Satoshi olhava o cenário do alto da _Instant Fortress_ a cidade estava sendo melhorada.

A cidade era como um formigueiro sendo estabelecido e se aprimorava 24 horas por dia.

Atualmente, dez mil habitantes foram coletados forçosamente na floresta e obrigados a viver naquela cidade. Eles ainda estavam criando sua dinâmica urbana e a população da cidade era composto por goblins, hobgoblins, ogres, barghests, nagas e trolls.

Eles não conheciam comércio ou moeda, ainda engatinhavam quando o assunto era agricultura e metalurgia, e sequer tinham um sistema de escrita. Apesar das muitas dificuldades iniciais enfrentadas pela população da cidade que inclui racionamento de comida, necessidade de trabalho forçado e proibição do tradicional canibalismo, eles já conseguiram erguer suas barracas provisórias e estão agora começando a trabalhar na cidade permanente.

A disciplina deles é mantida do único jeito que os monstros respeitam, através da força.

Miya controla eles com um poder avassalador. Ela manda nos seres mais fortes da Famicômia, que são o _Batalhão Latino_, a _Escritura de Mortos-vivos_, os _Homunculi Guardians_ e os _Três Reis_, que é como os escravos Guu, Ryraryus e Hachi são conhecidos.

O plano de Miya era de tornar Famicômia uma Cidade-Estado multirracial com Famicom no topo e um número limitado de casas de nobreza para cada raça.

Quando Miya subjugou os Três Monstros da Floresta de Tob ela passou a controlar algumas centenas de vilas espalhadas por Tob, uma centena destas vilas foram mescladas para compor a cidade, e todas as demais muito em breve vão começar a pagar tributo à cidade na forma de itens, trabalho, caça, coleta e colheita, esses tributos ajudarão Famicômia em seu caos inicial, onde se chega ao extremo de racionar comida.

No futuro, quando tudo estiver normalizado na Famicômia, Miya planejava forçar a fusão das outras vilas para criar meia-duzia de cidadezinhas, elevando assim a posição de Famicômia de uma pequena Cidade-Estado para um pequeno Reino composto de várias pequenas cidades.

Ao mesmo tempo ela planeja continuar expandindo sobre a floresta, indo além do território de Ryraryus e Guu, até ter o controle de toda Tob. Miya fez um voo de reconhecimento acima de Tob e estimou que, por alto, os Três Monstros governavam menos de 1/4 da Floresta. O que dá uma grande margem de crescimento para os domínios de Famicom.

Satoshi tinha lido o projeto que Miya fez para a cidade.

Bem, na verdade, como ela estava tão animada quando mostrou aquelas folhas escritas a mão pra ele e também como ela estava na forma fofa de garotinha indígena mesoamericana, Satoshi preferiu não opinar naquele momento para não magoá-la.

Mas o fato é que ele não aprovaria metade daquilo.

Uma das coisas que ele não aprovaria, por exemplo, era o governo teocrático com o vampiro Famicom como _Deus-Rei_. Satoshi nunca permitiria isso, soava como uma piada _chunni_.

Satoshi planejava deixar Miya administrar a fundação da cidade por enquanto já que ela parecia estar se divertindo muito, mas ele já ia começar a fazer seus movimentos para tornar a cidade mais próxima do que viu em E-Rantel, tanto estética quanto organicamente.

Uma vez que este assunto com o Reino de Re-Estize estivesse terminado e a Famicômia gozasse de um reconhecimento mínimo por parte do Reino, Satoshi ia enviar o _homunculi Wizard_ Kuro em uma longa viagem para o Império de Baharuth para tentar buscar com aquele país o mesmo reconhecimento que Satoshi espera obter com Re-Estize.

Paralelamente as missões oficiais ele também planejava começar a procurar com ajuda de seus três homunculi espiões por pessoas com conhecimento em agricultura, metalurgia, engenharia e pecuária dentro dos domínios humanos. Caso estas pessoas fossem criminosos ou filhos-da-puta ele os transformaria em mortos-vivos e roubaria seu conhecimento.

Caso não fossem, Satoshi planejava contratar estas pessoas qualificadas por longos períodos de tempo para transferir tecnologia à cidade de Famicômia. Ele faria um contrato para eles que seria muito rigoroso nos termos de sigilo e manutenção, porém também muito generoso quanto ao pagamento.

Outro projeto importante que Satoshi tocaria por baixo dos panos seria a busca entre os seres humanos por colonos para a cidade.

Uma coisa que ele notou neste mundo é que os humanos são racistas ao extremo, principalmente os mais religiosos.

Então ele teria que visar dois tipos bem específicos de pessoas para seu projeto de colonização: o tipo raro que não tem preconceitos raciais, e o tipo abundante, que são as pessoas sem esperança ou sem perspectiva de futuro que aceitariam qualquer chance de recomeço.

Satoshi considerava estas coisas distraidamente quando chegou em frente a casa do Chefe da Aldeia onde grupo **_Breu_** tinha marcado de se reunir uma hora após o amanhecer.

Chegando lá ele descobriu que foi o último a chegar, embora ainda estivesse dentro do horário.

"Finalmente o dorminhoco chegou! Hehe! Então Atari, também teve uma noite agitada com as damas locais?"

Seu amigo Favel, o ladino do grupo _Falcão Negro_, perguntou a ele jocoso.

"A noite de ontem foi bem intensa… as imagens ainda estão na minha cabeça."

Satoshi respondeu sinceramente muito distraído se lembrando do que houve na _Instant Fortress_ ontem a noite.

A imagem do tolo sem nome que foi penetrado centenas de vezes pelas adagas que retém o sangramento e teve pequenos pedaços de carne removido do corpo ainda estava nítida na cabeça de Satoshi.

Aquilo foi praticamente como uma famigerada execução chinesa Ling Chi que ele leu nos livros de história da Terra.

O rosto deformado com regozijo macabro de Mirella, Tantalle e Pazuka foi uma imagem ainda mais perturbadora para Satoshi. Ele tinha certeza que elas não eram pessoas ruins, apenas descarregaram no tolo sem nome tudo que sofreram como escravas e tiveram que engolir caladas.

_Espero poder pôr sorrisos espontâneos no rosto delas com o tempo..._

Seu próximo dia de folga Satoshi decidiu passar com elas.

"Não acredito nisso Atari-kun! Pensei que você fosse uma pessoa séria e não um depravado que seduz jovens aldeãs ingenuas do campo!"

Helenda falou do lado de Favel em um tom bem decepcionado com Satoshi.

"Haha! Você pensou isso dele, Helenda-chan? Acho que a ingenua aqui é você. Olhe pare esse homem, ele é o retrato de um pegador nato, assim como eu! Olha isso, esse rosto de bebê, essa roupa de nobre, essa placa de platina pendurada no pescoço… até eu dormiria com esse cara!"

Favel disse ainda mais divertido com a decepção de Helenda ao mal-entender Satoshi.

Percebendo que o que disse era passível de ser facilmente mal-interpretado, Satoshi amaldiçoou sua distração e seu hábito de pensar em mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo.

Sem ter qualquer razão ou motivo para fazer aquilo, Satoshi se pegou olhando para a garota disfarçada de garoto, Ninya, para ver a reação dela. Ela estava ali perto lendo um pergaminho sentada entre o Druida Dyne e o Ranger Lukrut, membros da _Espadas das Trevas_. Embora ela estivesse visivelmente atenta a conversa desse lado, sua batida cardíaca estava totalmente normal, sem qualquer palpitação diferente, como se o assunto da conversa fosse sem importância.

Aquilo magoou Satoshi um pouco.

_Ei porra... por que isso me incomoda?_

"Hummm… não sabia disso, então você tem preferências exóticas, Favel?"

"Não é o caso, Helenda-chan, minhas preferências são apenas convencionais, mas ainda assim tenho bom gosto, se fosse necessário para salvar minha vida, diria sim a Atari! Penso que nisso somos iguais, não?"

"O-o que você está insinuando?! Meu coração tem dono, idiota! Um dia encontrarei Alonzo novamente!"

"Sim, sim, todos nós veremos o gordo de bunda peluda de novo um dia. Mas a proposição que eu fiz é que a vida de Helenda-chan dependia disso, o que você está dizendo é que prefere morrer a dizer sim a Atari?"

"... certamente que não quero morrer, então neste caso… sendo Atari-kun..."

"Todos! Os preparativos estão feitos! A hora de conversas acabou! Agora é a hora de desbravar a Floresta de Tob!"

Sylvo que tinha acabado de falar com os outros dois líderes do **_Breu_**, Tibur e Peter Mauk, veio ao resgate da irmã antes que Favel fizesse ela dizer coisas comprometedoras.

Os quatorze deles rumaram para a rota nordeste.

Eles iam entrar no território do Sábio Rei da Floresta.

**\- PARTE DOIS -**

O Sábio Rei da Floresta tinha certa fama entre os humanos de E-Rantel.

A existência desta criatura que foi descrita como uma Besta Mágica com a sabedoria de um erudito se tornou conhecida há dois séculos pelos humanos da cidade e, dado a enorme força que possui e ao comportamento eremita da criatura atualmente a subjugação da Besta Mágica não é nem mesmo cogitada pela Guilda de Aventureiros.

No passado, uma equipe de aventureiros Adamantina falhou na tentativa de subjugar o Sábio Rei da Floresta. Aquela expedição foi um completo fracasso, aquela era uma das duas únicas equipes adamantinas do Reino de Re-Estize daquele tempo e foi derrotada de forma unilateral.

Apenas um aventureiro voltou com vida.

Depois daquilo a guilda desistiu de fazer novas tentativas de subjugação e há mais de um século o Sábio Rei da Floresta é deixado por si mesmo.

Toda área ao redor do enorme território do Sábio Rei da Floresta era incrivelmente pacífica e tranquila devido a presença daquela criatura, a existência do Sábio Rei da Floresta chega até a ser comemorada pelos colonos do campo e durante os festivais de colheita sua figura é frequentemente retratada como a de um benfeitor do povo, fazendo parte do folclore local.

Já entre os habitantes da Cidade de E-Rantel é crença comum que aquela região às margens da floresta é tão tranquila porque o Sábio Rei da Floresta ordenava que os monstros de lá não saíssem para a planície e arranjassem problemas com a cidade. Os citadinos acreditam que sendo uma besta-magica Sábia como ele era, ele tinha percebido a força dos aventureiros da humanidade em E-Rantel e optado por uma relação de paz para se preservar.

Tendo conversado ontem a noite por vários minutos com Hachi, que é a nova pet de Miya e que também é conhecida como Sábio Rei da Floresta pelos humanos, Satoshi descobriu que mal-entendidos podem ser duradouros, durando séculos, e sempre se aprofundando com o passar do tempo ao invés de se esclarecerem.

O primeiro mal-entendido aqui era a mera ideia de Hachi fosse Sábio. Para Satoshi que teve a chance de conversar com Hachi o suficiente para ter uma ideia clara da inteligência da outra parte, Hachi estava muito mais perto de uma besta-mágica idiota do que de uma Sábia.

O segundo mal-entendido era que Hachi era um Rei, isso estava completamente errado. Hachi não tinha súditos tendo vivido sozinha por dois séculos, o que na opinião de Satoshi foi o que ferrou com a mente de Hachi.

Como Hachi era muito forte, territorialista e com uma dieta abrangente, Hachi tinha a pior fama dentro da floresta, sendo temida por todos, mesmo pelos escravos Guu e Ryraryus.

Entrar no território de Hachi era a morte e todos na floresta sabiam disso.

_E Hachi também não pode ser um Rei… já que é uma garota!_

Satoshi e os aventureiros do **_Breu_** estavam a quatro horas avançando na mata, apesar de caminharem a tanto tempo e de não terem feito nenhuma interrupção demorada, eles tinham entrado poucos quilômetros dentro da floresta.

Andar na floresta desconhecida era algo mais difícil do que uma pessoa normal da cidade poderia pensar.

Primeiro eles tinham que procurar um caminho seguro de avanço e conforme avançavam gravar o caminho feito, pois eventualmente teriam que retornar. O terreno era irregular e cheio de vegetação, apesar de aquela não ser uma selva tropical a floresta tinha muito mais flora que uma floresta temperada típica.

Quanto a fauna, graças aos dois séculos de atividade de Hachi que sempre foi muito territorial e eliminava predadores assim que os via, apenas presas pacificas e gostosas, como veados e javalis, eram permitidas ali, não havendo praticamente nenhum predador no território de Hachi além dela mesma.

O grupo **_Breu_** avançava com cuidado e atenção, sempre conscientes do entorno e temendo encontrar o Sábio Rei da Floresta a qualquer momento. Foi apenas pela garantia que Satoshi deu para eles de que conhecia uma magia de 4° Nível especializada contra bestas-mágicas que eles optaram por fazer este caminho em busca de informações sobre a cidade da floresta.

Mesmo assim aquela decisão não foi muito popular, tendo sido aprovada por pouco.

O grupo avançava sob a liderança dos ranger Helenda da _Falcão Negro_, Lukrut da _Espadas das Trevas_ e Toreto da _Chuva Escura_. O Druida Dyne da _Espadas das Trevas_ ajudava os três em suas interpretações do caminho.

Satoshi caminhava junto com os demais conjuradores no centro da formação, protegido pelos guerreiros do grupo, como o recurso valioso que era.

Ele escolheu caminhar ao lado da garota disfarçada de garoto, Ninya.

Uma coisa que Satoshi aprendeu depois de tantos dias neste mundo com o corpo de seu personagem de Yggdrasil, Famicom, foi que o olfato dele era muito invasivo e desrespeitoso, o deixando saber de coisas íntimas dos outros, mesmo que ele não desejasse saber dessas coisas e mesmo que ele não devesse, moralmente, saber delas.

A intimidade de uma pessoa é, por definição, algo que a pessoa tem o controle da exposição. Portanto seus sentidos, de certa forma, colocavam Satoshi em um conflito ético por não ter controle deles e invadir a intimidade dos outros com frequência.

O olfato e audição são sentidos passivos, ou seja, você não escolhe o que cheira ou ouve, tendo que aceitar o que o ambiente oferece.

Muito cedo Satoshi percebeu que o perfume do corpo feminino era muito agradável para o novo eu dele, sendo assim, se fosse possível, Satoshi gostaria de ficar para sempre cercado de mulheres jovens e férteis, o perfil de odor mais agradável que achou neste mundo.

Para Satoshi que era obrigado a sentir o cheiro de todo tipo de coisa desagradável, mulheres jovens eram como incenso perfumando o ambiente.

Ninya, por sua vez, tinha um perfume natural que realmente cheirava muito bem. Era um odor tão agradável que fazia Satoshi desejar despir ela e fungar cada canto do corpo dela.

_Apesar de não ser essa a intenção, isso soa pervertido... melhor eu nunca expor isso._

Mas havia o outro lado, que eram os cheiros ruins e desagradáveis que ele era obrigado a sentir independente de sua vontade.

Atrás de Satoshi estava Tibur, o líder e também o mago da equipe _Chuva Escura_.

Tibur tinha um catinga braba que gritava '_morte_' e '_maldade_' vazando por todo o corpo dele.

Desde que o encontrou, Satoshi não o viu fazer nada de errado ou condenável, pelo contrário, Tibur era educado e prestativo, seu comportamento era tão perfeito que Satoshi até o invejava por isso. Mas apesar do comportamento de Tibur, Satoshi que tinha seus sentidos especiais notou este '_cheiro_' de Tibur e notou também o '_medo_' que os quatro colegas de equipe de Tibur tinham dele.

Para Satoshi, Tibur definitivamente era alguém que escondia algo e portanto devia ser evitado, sendo isso o que Satoshi fez desde que o encontrou.

No entanto, Satoshi não pôde deixar de notar com seus sentidos que favorecem a magia que Tibur já por duas vezes hoje lançou a magia [_Message_] fazendo o possível para não ser notado.

Ver um cara que ele pessoalmente rotulou de '_perigoso_' agindo na surdina e fazendo coisas suspeitas deixava Satoshi preocupado. Isso dito, Satoshi não podia simplesmente perguntar a ele o que ele estava fazendo. Primeiro que ele não tinha intimidade com o cara e segundo que ele nem deveria ter percebido aquilo.

Sendo assim, Satoshi decidiu monitor perifericamente Tibur durante toda caminhada.

Enquanto fazendo isso ele se aproximava inconscientemente pouco a pouco de Ninya, o incenso feminino favorito dele.

"Que foi cara? Há algum problema?"

A garota disfarçada de garoto perguntou tentando fazer uma voz mais masculina do que normalmente quando notou que Satoshi já estava caminhando praticamente colado nela, quase se aconchegando nela, apesar da trilha não ser assim tão estreita para isso ser necessário.

"Ah, não... nada. "

Percebendo que tinha invadido o espaço pessoal da garota, que tecnicamente era um garoto para os outros, ele se afastou alguns centímetros embaraçado, mas ainda se manteve perto o suficiente para que o cheiro floral de Ninya compensasse o cheiro sepulcral de Tibur.

_Bom... eles já estão aqui e devem se mostrar a qualquer momento._

Satoshi tinha orientado a _Eidolon_ Miya para que ela chegasse com o _homunculi Kuro_ e seus homens na posição em que Satoshi estivesse quando faltasse uma hora para o meio-dia.

Como já tinha dado a hora eles já estavam começando a aparecer no entorno.

Por causa dos invasores humanos, Miya estaria muito ocupada durante todo dia de hoje, tendo que deixar de lado seus afazeres na cidade de Famicômia para lidar com os humanos.

Isso deixou a menina Couatl um pouco chateada já que ela realmente estava gostando de bancar a prefeita e estava animada em erguer a cidade do mestre dela.

_Bem feito... a culpa disso é dela, quem mandou ser faladora._

Hoje era o dia em que as quatorze equipes de aventureiros enviadas pela Guilda de Aventureiros de E-Rantel começariam a entrar na floresta em diversos pontos diferentes para procurar informações sobre a suposta cidade escondida na mata que teria sido fundada pelo vampiro Famicom.

Miya foi encarregada por Satoshi de encontrar estes pontos de penetração e monitorar a expedição dos aventureiros, garantindo que nada de ruim acontecesse nem com os habitantes da floresta nem com os invasores. Quando os encontrasse, ela faria cada um dos grupos de aventureiros enfrentar um inimigo forte o suficiente para os derrotar com facilidade, os obrigando a recuar no primeiro dia da aventura com o rabo entre as pernas, mas sem baixas.

O grupo**_ Breu_**, do qual Satoshi e seus amigos fazem parte, teria tratamento diferente dos outros e deveria ter sucesso na sua missão sem precisar sequer lutar. Eles teriam a sorte de encontrar com a própria Miya das Penas Arco-Íris, que tinha o título de _Grande-Dama da Famicômia_, e que estaria acompanhada de Kuro das Luzes Tortuosas, titulado como _Mestre-Mago das Ilusões._ Ambos seriam gentis e cordiais com os aventureiros da _**Breu**_ buscando formar laços de amizade entre as duas cidades.

_Eles escolheram nomes e títulos tão ridículos... me pergunto se herdaram o mal-gosto de mim._

Não seria estranho se fosse o caso. Tanto os homunculi quanto Miya sabiam escrever em japonês assim como Satoshi, então ele pensava que muito do que eles eram foi retirado de alguma das características dele.

A linha de pensamentos de Satoshi foi interrompida quando alguém de seu grupo finalmente notou os numerosos recém chegados.

"Todos! Atenção! Estamos sendo cercados!"

Ao aviso repentino de Lukrut a comitiva parou de avançar e tomou posição defensiva na trilha que tomavam.

"Isso é ruim! Ruim! Deve haver centenas... e isso é barulho de metal! Estão pesadamente armados!"

Helenda complementou as palavras de Lukrut dando ideia correta do porte do outro grupo.

"Merda! Como esse é o território do _Sábio Rei da Floresta_, ele deve ter enviado a elite entre seus súditos semi-humanos!"

Para as palavras de Toreto, o Ranger da _Chuva Escura_, Satoshi bufou mentalmente.

_Esses caras realmente superestimam Hachi, ela é só uma Hamster gorda e glutona... ela nunca teve súditos._

Depois que os guerreiros já tinham sacado suas armas se pondo na frente dos conjuradores e os conjuradores já se ajeitavam enquanto se colocando a postos para lançar magia, um único homenzinho verde saiu da vegetação lentamente com as mãos visíveis para indicar que não era hostil.

O homenzinho verde, que era um goblin com um bom shape, vestia uma armadura mágica pomposa de metal e também tinha uma espada mágica que estava embainhada.

"Vocês, oh invasores das planícies! O que querem nas terras que pertencem ao _Ser Supremo_ Famicom?"

O goblin vestido como um Cavaleiro de renome perguntou em um tom como se tivesse decorado sua fala inicial.

"Esse cara está sozinho, Helenda?"

"Não! Não está... mas isso é muito estranho Onii-sama. Posso sentir muitas dezenas de olhos e ouvir o som distante de metal, mas não vejo nenhum deles!"

Sylvo conversava com Helenda aos sussurros, o mesmo faziam os outros dois líderes de equipe com seus respectivos Rangers.

"Por que você não desfaz essa ilusão, garoto? Nosso grupo não é perigo algum para tantos de vocês."

Antes que qualquer um dos líderes de equipe falasse, Satoshi tomou a iniciativa e disse a fala que tinha combinado com Miya e Kuro ontem a noite.

Uma parte da atenção de todos do grupo **_Breu_**, se voltou para Satoshi, mas a maior parte das atenções continuou nos arredores.

"Ilusão?! Atari-san?! Você consegue ver os inimigos...!"

Antes que Ninya concluísse seu pergunta, uma voz masculina soou alto e repleta de surpresa na trilha que o grupo estava.

"E pensar que alguém de fora veria através das minha ilusões! Ainda tenho um grande caminho a percorrer para chegar no nível do _Ser Supremo_ Famicom!"

Depois que a voz disse isso todos os arredores tremeram um pouco como se tudo ondulasse como uma cortina, então a textura mudou, como uma vidraça rachando rapidamente e revelando o que há atrás dela.

Foi só depois daquilo que todos do grupo _Breu_ puderam ver as centenas de seres que os cercavam em todas as direções.

Representando o _Batalhão Latino_, estavam centenas de goblins saudáveis e fortes com armaduras de metal. Eles eram todos da _Companhia Europa_, uma das duas companhias que compunham aquele batalhão de convocações goblins.

A _Escritura dos Mortos-Vivos_ era representada por cinco mortos-vivos, sendo dois _Elder Lich_, dois_ Death Knight_ e Nigurath, o _Vampire Lord_.

Os _Três Reis_ eram representados por Guu e seus homens, que vestiam armaduras e roupas mágicas emprestadas a eles por Satoshi apenas para esta ocasião. Originalmente as roupas de Guu e de seus homens eram muito pobres então Satoshi deu uma melhorada no visual dos _trolls_.

Guu estava com quatro trolls que eram a guarda real dele. Satoshi tinha ordenado aos cinco que se lavassem intensamente antes de vestir o equipamento que ele emprestou a eles.

Representando os _Homunculi Guardians_ havia Kuro, que tinha tingido o cabelo de loiro apenas por precaução e que foi o responsável pela ilusão que enganou todos do _Breu_ permitindo a despercebida aproximação de tantas pessoas.

Ao lado de Kuro estava uma garotinha com 1,1 m de altura, longos cabelos lisos e negros, um chapéu de penas coloridas e metais preciosos, além de uma roupa em um estilo que, Satoshi sabia, nenhum dos aventureiros presentes aqui tinha visto antes.

Aquela era a fofa forma de criança Indígena-Mesoamericana de Miya.

Vendo a criança que batia com a descrição do Mestre da Guilda para o monstro Couatl, Sylvo, engoliu em seco e tomou a frente para agir como um agente diplomático de E-Rantel.

_Os dados estão lançados, hein..._

**\- PARTE TRÊS -**

"Vejam! É Miya-sama! Miya-sama voltou para nós!"

Quando Satoshi saiu do portal aberto por Miya, ele viu que os aldeões de Carne que estavam na Aldeia, as damas Emmot inclusas, começavam a se amontoar em devoção a uma certa distância de Miya.

_Ela certamente é popular… eles estão até se ajoelhando._

O Grupo **_Breu_** tinha encerrado pacificamente seu encontro com _Miya das Penas Arco-Íris_, também chamada de _Grande Dama da Famicômia_. Depois que o encontro foi encerrado, Miya se ofereceu para dar uma carona a todos até a Aldeia de Carne, local que ela tinha salvo do ataque de cavaleiros a alguns dias.

"Olá humanos! Esta Miya já trouxe os invasores Aventureiros de vocês com segurança, então esta Miya vai voltar para cuidar da cidade de Meu Tudo e fazer as tarefas que foram dadas a esta Miya por Meu Tudo! Kuro! Trate bem esses humanos, pois Meu Tudo gosta deles!"

Miya, no entanto, não deu praticamente sequer um minuto de seu ocupado tempo para os aldeões ajoelhados que chegavam ao extremos de rezar para ela. Depois que todos já tinham passado pelo portal ela deu uma piscadela e um polegar para cima sútil para Satoshi enquanto fazia o caminho de volta.

O portal sumiu após ela cruza-lo deixando para trás na Aldeia um grande grupo de recém-chegados. Havia os membros do Breu e o embaixador da Famicômia com seus seguranças.

A conversa na floresta entre Miya e Sylvo tinha ocorrido dentro do esperado por Satoshi. Estar cercado por uma força tão grande e superior dava pouca margem de exigência para Sylvo. Ao fim da troca de palavras dos dois, Miya tinha conseguido fazer o outro lado aceitar, sem exigir qualquer condição de Miya, que a Cidade de Famicômia envia-se diplomatas até E-Rantel para conversar com as lideranças humanas.

A Comitiva de Diplomatas era formada por Kuro e seus seguranças, que eram os dezenove Goblins do _Esquadrão K_ do Batalhão Latino.

Invisíveis e escondidos de todos havia dois High Wraiths que foram emprestados pela homunculi Dread Necromancer, Tsuki, ao irmão dela, o humunculi Wizard Kuro. Os dois fantasmas se mantinham especialmente distantes de todos pois Tibur, o mago da equipe _Chuva Escura_, parecia ter a capacidade de senti-los vagamente, então por precaução eles acompanhavam de longe.

O _Esquadrão K_, por sua vez era observado cautelosamente por todos os presentes, isso era apenas esperado pois eles tinham sido especialmente equipados para impressionar a Guarda de E-Rantel. Satoshi não queria que Famicômia fosse interpretada por E-Rantel como uma nação de fracos.

Tentando fazer eles parecerem impressionantes, Satoshi tinham equipado eles com as melhores armas e armaduras disponíveis no arsenal que veio com a _Instant Fortress. _Quanto a seu líder, o Capitão K, aquele goblin tinha recebido até equipamentos do inventário do próprio Satoshi.

Além disso todos no esquadrão tinham montarias de lobos que tradicionalmente são domesticados pelos goblins da floresta e que foram aprimorados e treinados pelos _Goblin Wolf Rider_ do Batalhão Latino.

A montaria de Capitão K era um High Barghest, um dos poucos dessa espécie que habitam a Famicômia.

Estas bestas-mágicas inteligentes se parecem com Barghests, ou seja, parecem lobos de chifres com uma corrente de metal saindo da coluna. Mas os High Barghest além de mais inteligentes que os Barghests tradicionais, também tinham um maior porte, sendo bem maiores que um pônei e tinham um par de longas correntes ao invés de uma única. Eles geralmente chefiam as matilhas de Barghests como seu Alpha e são muito fortes para o padrão da Floresta de Tob.

O High Barghest que servia de montaria para o Capitão K se chamava Tenedoriampe e tinha um incrível Nível 12, o mesmo de seu cavaleiro.

Kuro, com seu cabelo tingido de loiro, usava seu equipamento principal, com um robe de mago de nível legacy e diversas joias mágicas. Ele tinha adotado a alcunha de Kuro das Luzes Tortuosas e o título de _Mestre-Mago das Ilusões_, e tinha como missão ir a E-Rantel para estabelecer relações amistosas entre Famicômia e Re-Estize.

Assim como Miya, os Homunculi também mantiveram o inventário neste mundo tal qual faziam no jogo de Yggdrasil. No inventário de Kuro estavam muitos dos itens mágicos saqueados da Escritura da Luz Solar, Kuro os daria como presente de amizade a Re-Estize e estava autorizado a durante as negociações, se levado a uma situação limite, até mesmo aceitar o pagamento de um tributo pontual da Cidade da Famicômia ao Reino de Re-Estize.

Depois de ouvir atentamente as palavras que Miya gritou para ele antes de partir pelo portal, Kuro deu muita atenção aos aldeões, os tranquilizando quanto aos guardas de escolta semi-humanos dele e até mesmo entregando ao Chefe da Aldeia em nome de Famicom um presente pessoal ao povo da Aldeia de Carne.

O presente em questão tinha sido escolhido por Satoshi ontem e eram três '_Condensate Alchemical Servant - Wood' _e um '_Condensate Alchemical Servant - Iron'_.

Estes item que se assemelhavam a esferas de vidro com fumaça colorida dentro eram capazes de convocar depois de ativados, respectivamente, um _Wood Golem_ de nível 10 e _Iron Golem_ de nível 20. Este último golem era tão poderoso em termos de nível quanto Moknach, o mais forte aventureiro Mithril em E-Rantel.

Ontem Satoshi tinha deixado varias dezenas destas esferas de vidro com Miya depois de ouvir por acidente ela se queixar com Tsuki de como ia ser difícil construir a muralha da cidade no futuro. Além das versões _Wood_ e _Iron_ que ele tinha em abundância no inventário, Satoshi tinha dado a Miya alguns exemplares das versões _Clay_, _Steel _e _Mithril,_ que tinha em menor quantidade.

Depois que Kuro explicou ao Chefe da Aldeia o que os itens fazem quando ativados, o homem ficou encantado com o presente e enviou através do humunculi mil agradecimentos a Famicom por sua generosidade. Todos os aldeões presentes na Aldeia, que eram principalmente as mulheres casadas, velhos e crianças, já que os homens e jovens estavam trabalhando no campo naquele horário, ficaram agraciados com a generosidade de Famicom e agradeciam propriamente ao enviado dele.

_Isso se chama comprar a vizinhança... no japão fazemos isso com comida._

Satoshi ficou satisfeito pois podia ouvia louvores para Miya e Famicom a toda volta. Em seu intimo ele realmente gostava das pessoas de Carne e ser bem cotado por gente que você gosta sempre é uma coisa agradável.

Enquanto Kuro conversava com os aldeões educadamente o grupo Breu preparava as carroças para a viagem a E-Rantel. Por decisão de Sylvo, os quatro membros da equipe _Espadas das Trevas_ foram enviados às pressas a cavalo para E-Rantel assim que eles tinham chegado na aldeia. A função da _Espadas da Trevas_ seria ir a toda velocidade até o Mestre da Guilda e explicar a situação deixando a cidade ciente do enviado que estava a caminho.

O grupo com o enviado só deixou a Aldeia de Carne varias horas depois rumo a E-Rantel.

Como Kuro, ou melhor Kuro das Luzes Tortuosas, era um enviado diplomático e tinha portanto que mostrar certa posição e ostentação, Satoshi deu a ele ontem um item chamado "_King's Golem Carriage_".

Aquela era uma carruagem toda pomposa que, além de poder se miniaturizar até caber em uma mão, era propelida por magia não precisando de cavalos. Apesar de ser relativamente grande para uma carruagem, o espaço interno da carruagem era ainda maior, sendo ampliado por magia e tendo praticamente 100 m² (10x10), maior que o apartamento de Satoshi na Terra.

A carruagem tinha até mesmo móveis para estudo, trabalho e sono.

As pessoas presentes, tanto os aldeões quanto os Aventureiros, ficaram mesmerizados com a carruagem elegante que surgiu do nada e com os adornos detalhados que aquilo tinha.

Muitos destes adornos intricados eram feitos em metal precioso, o que deixava Satoshi com medo que eventualmente alguém passando na rua pudesse raspar para roubar o metal.

Além de viajar por terra _King's Golem Carriage_ também podia voar e submergir, tinha barreiras de defesa e mecanismos de ataque simplórios com magias de 3° nível, mas ninguém precisava saber disso.

Essa carruagem era muito ineficiente no jogo, já que não teleportava. Mas das únicas três opções que Satoshi tinha no inventário aquela era a mais bonita esteticamente e passaria muita boa impressão se usada por um diplomata.

A Comitiva rumou propositadamente devagar através da estrada rumo a E-Rantel.

Sylvo e Tibur viajaram dentro da _King's Golem Carriage_, junto com o embaixador Kuro das Luzes Tortuosas, os dois faziam sala para o embaixador o entretendo e jogando conversa fora. Tibur por sua vez enchia Kuro das Luzes Tortuosas com perguntas sobre magia desde quando ainda estavam na aldeia, principalmente sobre os mortos-vivos impressionantes que ele viu na floresta.

Kuro das Luzes Tortuosas é oficialmente um mago de 5° Nível, algo que era impressionante para os humanos.

Os outros oito Aventureiros restantes do grupo **_Breu_** ficaram do lado de fora da carruagem pomposa, ou a cavalo ou nas duas carroças que tinham alugado para ir a Carne. A viajem foi um pouco complicada para eles já que os cavalos temiam os lobos dos dezenove goblins belamente armadurados que eram os guardas-costas do embaixador.

Por causa disso os Aventureiros tinham que manter uma distância segura dos goblins.

Como viajavam devagar eles chegariam a E-Rantel próximo da meia-noite.

Já era de noite a algum tempo e a comitiva tinha feito mais da metade do caminho quando encontrou acampados na beira da estrada Guardas da Cidade que retornavam de uma patrulha no campo.

Depois de longos minutos onde Sylvo explicou a situação para eles, os quase cinquenta guardas conscritos humanos passaram a escoltar a comitiva até E-Rantel o que os deixou ainda mais lentos.

_Como esperado eles reagiram bem mal aos goblins… ainda bem que Kuro tem praticamente a aparência de um humano._

Não apenas os Guardas reagem mal aos goblins, as poucas vezes que a comitiva cruzou com alguém na estrada as pessoas abandonaram suas coisas e se esconderam assustadas nas margens da estrada até que eles terminarem de passar.

Infelizmente Satoshi tinha muito poucos itens além de _Homunculi Blooded Seed_ que criavam servos permanente com aparência humana. Tendo tão poucos destes ele decidiu guardá-los para o futuro, afinal de contas ele não sabia quanto tempo ficaria neste mundo e nem se a experiência de fundar Famicômia daria certo, então por precaução ele pouparia recursos de Yggdrasil ao máximo.

Apesar da lentidão a comitiva chegou no portão norte de E-Rantel dentro do horário esperado, próximo a meia-noite, e para surpresa de Satoshi havia quase mil Guardas da Cidade completamente vestidos para guerra do lado de fora do portão, nos muros também se viam centenas de arqueiros com arcos na mão e Satoshi podia apostar que havia mais soldados do outro lado do portão.

Também haviam dezenas de aventureiros detrás dos soldados, eles iam do Ferro ao Ouro e estavam protegendo alguns magos da Guilda de Magia e outros figurões da cidade.

A cidade fechava os portões três horas após o anoitecer, por isso, além de alguns poucos curiosos, não haviam civis locais presentes no portão. Satoshi sabia graças a conversa que ele teve com o prefeito alguns dias atrás que o Domínio de E-Rantel tinha um efetivo que chegava perto de quatro mil guardas conscritos em tempos de paz e cinco vezes isso durante as guerras anuais com o império.

Isso queria dizer que parte significativa dos Guardas da Cidade estavam na frente do portão norte agora. Ou isso era claramente uma demonstração de cautela ou era uma demonstração de força para os enviados estrangeiros.

Seja o que for Satoshi estava impressionado que o prefeito conseguiu reunir tanta gente em tão pouco tempo aqui. Certamente E-Rantel tem protocolos de segurança.

Depois de um tenso momento onde os dois grupos se encararam e os guardas que escoltavam a comitiva se juntaram aos Guardas do Portão, Sylvo e Tibur foram até a liderança dos homens de E-Rantel para conversar.

De onde estava, em cima de uma das duas carroças do grupo **_Breu_**, Satoshi podia ver o prefeito Panasolei Gruze Day Rettenmaier atrás das linhas de soldados junto com Pluton Ainzack, Theo Rakheshir, uma duzia de outros figurões da administração da cidade e um grupo de aventureiros acima da média, que Satoshi supôs ser a _Lobo do Céu_, uma das equipes de Mithril da cidade.

A Equipe de Mithril _Lobo do Céu_ estava em Katze na época da convocação da guilda para a missão da Cidade da Floresta e foi a única equipe de Mithril que não se aventurou em Tob. Ao que parece eles já tinham retornado a E-Rantel e já foram alugados para um serviço rápido pelo prefeito.

Sylvo e Tibur conversavam com os manda-chuvas da cidade. Aqueles homens pareciam ter semblantes preocupados, alguns até irritados.

_Talvez eles não esperassem uma visita oficial?_

Satoshi pensou que talvez a equipe _Espadas das Trevas_ super-dimensionou a comitiva do embaixador e a cidade se preparou em excesso para uma invasão de goblins fedidos e selvagens.

Ele tinha tomado o cuidado de enviar poucos soldados com Kuro em sua missão e apenas os mais educados, então esta recepção dada era muito exagerada e excessiva, sendo completamente inesperada por Satoshi.

Seja o que for seria muito descortês deixarem um enviado estrangeiro passar a noite do lado de fora da cidade, então Satoshi acreditava que eles iam receber Kuro, ou melhor, Kuro das Luzes Tortuosas, o _Mestre-Mago das Ilusões_ e Embaixador da Cidade-Estado da Famicômia para Re-Estize.

Depois do que pareceu dezenas de minutos para Satoshi, um período de tempo que foi particularmente tenso para os dezenove Goblins do _Esquadrão K_ que estavam cercados de incontáveis humanos armados e com olhares hostis, Sylvo e Tibur voltaram de sua conversa com o alto escalão da cidade.

Eles entraram na carruagem e alguns minutos depois saíram dela com o embaixador Kuro. Juntos os três foram até onde o prefeito Panasolei estava.

Pouco tempo depois, a entrada deles na cidade foi autorizada e o enviado foi escoltados até a Villa VIP no centro de E-Rantel. Satoshi participou como membro da enorme força de escolta que cercou a carruagem e os goblins até que chegassem no seu destino, depois daquilo ele e o resto do grupo **_Breu_** foram dispensados para descansar depois de sua missão cansativa.

Eles ainda teriam que ir até a Villa VIP pela manhã para explicar com detalhes como foi o andamento da expedição.

_Agora é com você, Kuro..._

Entregando de forma sem-vergonha toda responsabilidade para seu homunculi Wizard, Satoshi cruzou a cidade tarde da noite rumo a hospedaria que frequentava desde que chegou em E-Rantel.

Foi muito surpreendente o que ele achou quando chegou lá.

_Inacreditável… pensar que algo assim fosse acontecer._

Quando chegou na pequena hospedaria que sempre lhe acolheu bem, Satoshi viu que ela estava completamente destruída.

Janelas, portas e paredes quebradas, somados com sinais de um pequeno incêndio que conseguiu ser controlado a tempo e o predominante silêncio de um lugar completamente abandonado, mostravam que a hospedaria tinha sofrido momentos difíceis enquanto Satoshi esteve fora, que tinha sido vítima de vandalismo.

Se perguntando quem teria causado isso, Satoshi foi até a casa do outro lado da rua, onde sabia que o filho da proprietária morava, mas como já tinha passado muito da meia-noite ele não quis acordá-lo, então decidiu que viria aqui novamente depois que amanhecesse, antes mesmo de ir até a Villa VIP reportar para o prefeito.

O quarto que Satoshi tinha alugado estava completamente vazio, já que tudo que possuía ele colocava no seu inventário, então não era como se ele tivesse perdido algo. No entanto ele ficou com pena da gentil senhora que era proprietária do lugar e decidiu que ia oferecer ajuda a ela amanhã.

Para sorte da gentil senhora, Satoshi tinha roubado dinheiro de bandidos muitas vezes e por isso tinha centenas de moedas de ouro.

Isso dito ainda faltava umas quatro horas para amanhecer então Satoshi decidiu passar as horas finais do dia com o _Vampire Knight_ Manzu, que era um ser noturno e devia estar acordado.

**\- FIM DO CAPÍTULO - **

* * *

**NOTA DO AUTOR:**

Essa não é a ultima aparição da Aldeia de Carne e dos Emmot! Mas eles vão ficar de fora da história por um tempo...

_No Dia 9 teremos... **um Batman para o Novo Mundo**!_


	13. Intermissão 4 - Reuniões no Submundo

.

..

...

* * *

Reuniões no Submundo

**Intermissão 4**

* * *

_Oito Dedos de E-Rantel_

_(Bairro Mercantil, Cidade de E-Rantel, Dia 8 da Transição)_

Sete homens se sentavam ao redor de uma grande mesa circular no vasto porão de um estabelecimento comercial onde durante o dia se vendiam plantas decorativas e flores.

Atrás de cada um dos homens sentados havia duas pessoas de pé, todos aqueles quatorze homens de pé vestiam negro, eram mal-encarados e tinham fisionomias duras, eles também estavam atentos ao ambiente e faziam uma frente intimidante, agindo da forma como um segurança ou guarda-costas se comportaria.

Por sinal, Guarda-Costas era a função de cada um destes homens de pé, eles eram os guardas-costas dos sete homens sentados, que eram os VIPs deles.

Como aquela era uma mesa circular, não havia uma posição de destaque entre os sete homens que se sentavam nela.

Porém, qualquer um que olhasse aquela mesa repararia imediatamente em duas coisas.

A primeira era que todos os sete homens sentados ali tinham olhos duros no rosto, aqueles eram os olhos de pessoas acostumadas a ver o que há de_ pior na sociedade_, não, mais do que isso, aqueles eram os olhos de pessoas que foram elas mesmas componentes do que há de _pior na sociedade_.

A segunda coisa que se repararia era que a mesa não estava completa.

Havia uma oitava cadeira, que estava vazia.

"Porra, já estamos aqui a uma hora e esse Zafel sequer enviou um mensageiro? Ele está fazendo pouco de nós?"

Um homem que apesar de ter uma grande barriga tinha braços musculosos disse irritado.

Aquele homem atendia pelo nome de Edros Lancel e embora se vestisse como um nobre, não era um. Ele era na verdade um criminoso que vivia sob a fachada de um rico comerciante aqui em E-Rantel.

"Agora, isso realmente é estranho demais, Zafel sempre teve tão pouco pessoal e sempre dependeu de nossa ajuda pra fazer quase tudo... tsk, pensar que ele faria uma desfeita dessas."

Desta vez foi o homem sentado do lado oposto a Edros na mesa quem falou. Aquele era um homem velho, muito velho mesmo, ele era magro, curvado e tinha muitas rugas e dobras na pele. Ele não se vestia de forma espalhafatosa como Edros, mas as roupas dele não deixavam de ser de ótima qualidade.

O velho atendia pelo nome de Trisno Lancelot e ele era, assim como todos os que estavam sentados naquela mesa, um Chefe de Departamento da Organização Criminosa Oito-Dedos naquela cidade.

Esta reunião que estava acontecendo no vasto porão de uma floricultura era uma reunião de caráter emergencial entre os Chefes do Oito-Dedos de E-Rantel, mas apenas sete dos oitos chefes estavam presentes no encontro.

Dentre os sete Chefes presentes, Trisno, o chefe do Departamento de Contrabando, e Edros, o chefe do Departamento de Tráfico de Drogas, eram de longe os dois criminosos mais ricos e influentes da cidade.

A riqueza e influência deles era tão grande na cidade que, fora algumas poucas autoridades, ninguém poderia se colocar no caminho deles e sair ileso. No entanto, o assunto principal desta reunião, que foi convocada às pressas por Edros era o fato de haver alguém, um misterioso alguém, contrariando essa máxima e manchando a imagem da Oito-Dedos.

Existia alguém nesta cidade que estava sistematicamente saqueando o sagrado e sujo dinheiro do Departamento de Tráfico de Drogas e que, pasmem, até agora estava incólume.

Isso começou exatos oito dias atrás quando um Ponto de Venda e Depósito de Drogas conhecido como '_Ralo da Bica_', que era sediado em uma hospedaria embaixo do Aqueduto, foi saqueado.

Pouco se descobriu sobre o agressor que usou algum truque para que todos dormissem no prédio, colocou vendas em todos os presentes, coletou todas as moedas do local e, ao sair, quebrou a perna direita de vinte dos homens de Edros.

De fato, só se descobriu que o responsável foi um único indivíduo porque os bandidos no local ouviram o caminhar de uma única pessoa no período em que estavam vendados.

Depois daquele dia outros dois pontos de drogas foram atacados, cada um uma vez.

Em um desses pontos, um ponto de Venda de Drogas que ficava próximo a um grande canal de esgoto e era chamado de '_Canto do Sapo_', um dos bandidos no local pôde ter um vislumbre da aparência do agressor.

Segundo aquele bandido, o agressor era um homem, tinha porte médio e estava coberto com roupas pretas de qualidade. O rosto tinha uma máscara feia da figura de um demônio narigudo, nas cores vermelha e verde.

Uma descrição muito imprecisa que não permitiu que ele fosse encontrado.

E o pior é que, com o passar dos dias, o misterioso agressor mascarado estava ficando cada vez mais ousado.

No último ataque dele, desta vez durante a noite de dois dias atrás, ele atacou em questão de horas todos os três pontos que tinha atacado nos dias anteriores e, de forma diferente do que vinha fazendo até agora, abduziu quinze homens nos três locais que atacou.

Os três ataques daquela noite foram feitos em um espaço de tempo tão curto que agora os chefes do Oito-Dedos tinham dúvidas se o culpado era um único homem mascarado ou se era uma gangue deles.

"Não se preocupe com Zafel, ele virá eventualmente, agora vamos voltar ao maldito problema. Infelizmente a grande merda é que meu Departamento tá tendo muita dificuldade em achar esse saqueador filho-da-puta. Com o patrocínio de Edros, mobilizei todos os meus homens livres e tudo que conseguimos foi ter que gastar uma fortuna com magia de cura e ter onze desaparecidos no último ataque desse rato..."

Quem falava agora era Portmore, um homem bem constituído que estava nos seus 40 anos e chefiava o departamento de Segurança.

Portmore tinha sido contratado por Edros para proteger os pontos de drogas e capturar o culpado pelos ataques. O Departamento de Segurança vivia de vender serviços aos outros sete departamentos e dispunha de quase 100 homens nesta cidade. Aqueles eram os mais qualificados combatentes da organização criminosa em E-Rantel, entre eles havia até 4 ex-aventureiros de Platina.

O próprio Portmore era um ex-aventureiro de Mithril que na época de atividade atuava em E-Asenaru.

"Porra, então se esforce mais, Portmore! Nós temos que resolver isso o mais rápido possível! A Dama Branca não vai aceitar segurar esse prejuízo, pode não doer na carteira mas isso fere nossa honra como criminosos!"

Edros exclamou um pouco alterado.

A '_Dama Branca_' a quem ele se referia era a chefe do Departamento de Tráfico de Drogas em Re-Estize, Hilma Cygnaeus. Hilma era uma figura muito poderosa na organização, uma mulher competente e de visão que em apenas oito anos na fileiras da firma elevou o Departamento de Drogas de um departamento miserável a um dos mais lucrativos do Oito Dedos.

Não é errado dizer que a epidemia de uso de 'Pó de Laira' em Re-Estize e em algumas Cidades do Império era fruto do bem planejado trabalho dela.

No entanto outra característica dela e que ela era impiedosa e por isso Edros estava preocupado.

Ele havia informado do acontecido a capital na ocasião do segundo ataque e agora recebeu pela guilda de magia uma mensagem codificada dizendo que Hilma tinha enviado um homem de confiança dela para E-Rantel para '_avaliar_' como os negócios eram feitos por Edros aqui.

Isso queria dizer que o departamento de Edros ia passar por uma auditoria. Isso foi a pior notícia para Edros que, como o criminoso que era, tinha seus esquemas por baixo do pano.

"Tsk! Estou fazendo o que posso Edros, mas há muito pouca informação então fica difícil... Bem, nós estamos investigando alguns suspeitos, o principal é um aventureiro novo na cidade, eu mandei um pessoal ir até ele, mas quando foi abordado ele reagiu e fugiu, a merda é que agora ao que parece ele saiu da cidade nessa missão maluca que o prefeito lançou esses dias..."

Era fato conhecido em E-Rantel que muitos aventureiros de alto nível tinham saído da cidade para uma missão na Floresta de Tob. Embora não se soubesse detalhes da missão, se acreditava que algo importante estava acontecendo.

"... além disso, parece que as Rosas Azuis foram despachadas para cá. Há um receio que isso seja coisa daquela Princesa Intrometida, já que as Rosas Azuis são um tipo de capacho daquela pirralha Vaiself. Como aquela Princesa tem feito vários movimentos contra nossa organização, por segurança, o Chefe Zero enviou para cá quatro dos Seis Braços que devem chegar aqui na próxima semana..."

Era notório que a Princesa Dourada, a filha mais nova do Rei Ramposa III, tinha feito esforços para frear o crescimento do Oito Dedos. As Rosas Azuis, que eram uma equipe de Adamantina, eram constantemente empregadas nesses esforços da princesa.

Portmore tinha que ser franco e admitir que, se as Rosas Azuis chegassem nessa cidade, por mais forte que Portmore e seus homens fossem eles teriam muita dificuldade em fazer oposição a Aventureiras de Adamantina.

Por isso, seria ótimo contar com a ajuda dos homens do Grupo de Elite dos Oito Dedos, os chamados Seis Braços, que eram todos guerreiros no nível adamantina.

"... pessoalmente acredito que os Seis braços devem fazer um movimento contra as Rosas Azuis aqui, por isso estou bem empenhado em pegar de uma vez esse filho-da-puta desse saqueador de merda para poder dar uma melhor assistência aos homens dos Seis Braços quando eles chegarem… huh?"

A porta da sala em que estavam emitiu um som rítmico quando alguém bateu nela com o padrão conhecido, depois de autorizado, um homem entrou.

Aquele homem tinha sido enviado ao exterior do prédio meia-hora antes para buscar Zafel, o chefe do Departamento de Roubo, que tinha faltado à reunião.

"Chefes, a base do Chefe Zafel tá uma bagunça, todos lá estão procurando o Chefe Zafel, parece que ele e alguns outros do departamento dele estão sumidos… e também, a cidade tá muito agitada, todos os guardas foram convocados, o sino do toque de recolher foi tocado, alguma coisa grande está acontecendo. Enquanto eu voltava aqui, alguém estava gritando na rua '_Os goblins estão vindo_!' ou algo do tipo..."

Para coroar os problemas daqueles criminosos reunidos, eles foram informados que um dos Chefes do Oito Dedos em E-Rantel estava desaparecido e os soldados na cidade estavam fazendo uma movimentação estranha que precisava ser observada.

Depois que o homem chegou e informou isso, aquela reunião foi dissolvida com cada um dos Chefes de Departamento indo até sua base principal para se cercarem de capangas.

_Zurrernorn de E-Rantel_

_(Cemitério, Cidade de E-Rantel, Dia 8 da Transição)_

Oito homens estavam em volta do corpo feminino magro e pálido repleto de ferimentos que tinha sido atado nu junto a um altar sacrificial repleto de agulhas.

Aquela mulher estava visivelmente em intensa agonia e gritava a plenos pulmões.

"_AAAAH… ahgh… por favor… argh... por favor… pare... AAAH..."_

Os oito homens de pé ao redor do altar estavam completamente indiferentes aos repetidos e desesperados pedidos de misericórdia da mulher que agonizava em desespero. Antes deste tormento começar ela foi obrigada a tomar drogas que estimulam a sensibilidade e atiçam demônios internos e por isso a dor que sentia era multiplicada em muitas vezes.

Os oito homens continuaram a rezar em voz alta de forma uníssona a ladainha incompreensível que vinham cantando já a uma hora.

"_... cerebecantorashamancudatatrevissan..."_

Um daqueles homens, um homem careca vestindo um manto vermelho, ergueu uma adaga pingando sangue acima do corpo ferido da mulher.

Aquela foi a enésima vez que ele fez isso no espaço de apenas uma hora.

Por um instante a adaga ensanguentada refletiu a luz das chamas das velas vermelhas que estavam espalhadas pelas paredes manchadas daquela câmara subterrânea no Cemitério de E-Rantel.

"_... por favor… não… NÃO… eu imploro... PARE… aahh… AAAGGRRHHHH..."_

A mulher berrou um grito gutural de dor quando a adaga erguida pelo homem caiu novamente para atingir ela, penetrando o corpo dela no ombro e se revirando no interior da carne daquela infeliz, raspando osso e cartilagem, rasgando tendões, torcendo os nervos.

A ladainha cantada pelos homens continuou indiferente a este sonoro grito de dor.

"_... cerebecantotacalpatamoterasaladino..."_

A adaga desceu.

"_... não… NÃO… TIRA ISSO DE MIM… AAAAHH… NÃOOO… AAGGGRRRH..."_

Novamente a mulher gritou miseravelmente em resposta a dor lancinante que sentiu quando, mais uma vez, a adaga a penetrou em um ponto que carecia de grandes vasos sanguíneos, mas que era repleto de nervos sensíveis.

A ladainha cantada permaneceu soando indiferente a reação da mulher.

"_... cerebecantoamatepapaceucassaro..."_

A adaga desceu novamente.

"... pare… não… NÃO… AAGGGRRRH… ME MATE... por favor... não... NÃO..."

Aquele tormento infligido a mulher já durava por uma hora.

Mas para infelicidade dela a _ordenha_ continuaria por outra hora inteira.

Durante o tempo de tormento da mulher, pequenos fios de energia que só podiam ser vistos por olhos treinados saíam do corpo dela e iam em direção a uma esfera negra na parte mais destacada do altar.

Aquela esfera era um Item Inteligente chamado _Orb of Death._

Aquele item estava alegremente coletando Energia Negativa Ativa oriunda do ressentimento, dor, arrependimento, agonia e ódio que essa mulher liberava enquanto a vida dela se esvaía.

"Ó NÉBIA!"

Após ter dado incontáveis golpes por duas horas inteiras para atormentar a jovem mulher e assim garantir uma morte sofrida e demorada para ela, o homem careca de manto vermelho, cuja braço estava sujo de sangue até o cotovelo, gritou algo dissonante da ladainha cantada.

Reagindo a isso como um, os demais sete homens fortalecerem o canto e elevaram a voz.

O homem careca de manto vermelho então deu um último golpe na jovem mulher, desta vez com a intenção de encerrar este sacrifício.

A adaga acertou habilmente o peito da mulher, cujos seios já haviam sido removidos anteriormente, e abriu um corte limpo na caixa torácica dela. De um jeito hábil e rápido, aperfeiçoado por fazer isso milhares de vezes, o homem careca girou a faca separando os largos vasos em volta do coração da jovem mulher, ele então retirou rapidamente a faca e espetou aquilo na perna da mulher.

Após isso ele afundou as duas mãos livres dentro do tórax dela, retirando o coração palpitante da mulher e o levantando para que, por breves segundos, a mulher, que se afogava com sangue e perdia rapidamente os sentidos, pudesse ver o seu próprio coração pulsando fora do corpo, na mão do homem careca.

Na fase final do sacrifício os fios de energia que saíam do corpo dela saíam agora dezenas de vezes mais grossos, depois de alguns segundos eles voltaram a afinar até que, quando já não havia resquício de vida na mulher, cessaram completamente.

Depois que a jovem mulher morreu, mesmo sem ter passado pelo processo de criação, o cadáver dela se levantou como uma _Zombie_.

"_Já controlei esta criança__, Ó Mestre da Morte__! Foi uma ótima ideia prolongar o período de colheita, este foi um ótimo sacrifício, o melhor até agora! Ela estava cheia de arrependimentos e ressentimento! Muito bem feito, Ó Mestre da Morte!"_

_Claro, claro, sacrifício ritual é uma das minhas especialidades depois de tudo._

O homem careca com manto vermelho, que tinha os braços sujos de sangue e ainda segurava o coração quente removido, teve um breve diálogo em sua cabeça com o Item Inteligente posto na posição de destaque do Altar.

Aquele homem era Khajiit, um dos Doze Executivos da Zurrernorn, uma sombria organização que operava nas trevas.

_Agora, acho que já basta, essa mulher era a última viva da nossa prisão então… por enquanto devo fazer uma pausa para descansar o corpo e depois disso nós vamos começar os preparativos do Spiral of Death! _

Khajiit estava cansado e com olheiras enormes.

Já por quase quarenta horas ele esteve acordado sacrificando as duas dezenas de prisioneiros que restavam no calabouço. Aqueles prisioneiros foram obtidos com os criminosos da cidade e eram em sua maioria viciados que tiveram sua cota de injustiças e covardias sendo, portanto, ótimos sacrifícios.

Ele sacrificou todos os 20 em sequência para ter energia negativa ativa suficiente para o gatilho do _Spiral Of Death_. Agora, Khajiit planejava descansar por oito horas e então começar o pré-ritual da _Spiral of Death_ que devia demorar 18 horas.

Após aquilo o aguardado momento, o momento pelo qual ele vinha se esforçando nos últimos 5 anos, finalmente chegaria.

_Está ali! Logo ali! Fuhahahaha!_

Cinco anos atrás Khajiit tinha abandonado muitas coisas e chegado nesta cidade com todos os seus principais acólitos.

Eles tinham se entranhado nessas catacumbas e criado, todos os dias, mortos-vivos para que Khajiit pudesse construir uma piscina de Energia Negativa grande o suficiente para realizar seus planos.

Enquanto isso, para assegurar que não fossem incomodados pelos habitantes da cidade, um Culto Macabro de ocasião com moradores da cidade foi montado. Naquele culto macabro Khajiit logrou enredar três velhos figurões da cidade com promessas de juventude.

Um destes figurões, que trabalhava na administração, mantinha a guarda longe do cemitério. Outro, que era um dos temidos líderes criminosos, garantia os sacrifícios. E o terceiro, que era um rico comerciante, lhe garantia recursos. Em troca Khajiit vinha prolongando a vida desses moribundos e os prometendo uma solução definitiva para a velhice avançada deles.

Tudo isso era, claro, apenas um engodo.

A verdade é que quando Khajiit iniciasse o _Spiral of Death_, todos os cultistas que ele enganou nessa cidade morreriam, a própria cidade de E-Rantel viraria uma Zona de Morte e o próprio Khajiit viraria um Elder Lich.

_Demorou cinco anos, mas foi só um primeiro passo... depois disso eu devo galgar um lugar para junto dos TREZE... _

"Mestre Necromante... esta foi a última peça, nós podemos descansar agora?"

O Acólito Taulo perguntou com uma voz cansada enquanto recolhia o coração ensanguentado da mão de Khajiit e colocava o órgão em um saco cheio com outros corações.

Corações humanos como estes, que passaram por um ritual tão bem feito, tinham seu valor como ingredientes de poções necromânticas e seria um desperdício simplesmente descartá-los, por isso eles iam ser conservados.

"Claro, claro, mas estejam aqui em oito horas! Esta é a reta final! Muito em breve vocês testemunharão a minha ascensão a não-vida!"

Os sete acólitos de Khajiit que estavam presentes riram e se regozijaram com a ideia.

_São realmente tolos..._

Khajiit, no seu íntimo, tinha desprezo por seus acólitos pois nenhum deles teve talento para ascender ao terceiro nível como conjuradores e, desta forma, se tornar realmente útil a ele. Porém todos estes garotos abriram mãos de suas vidas para segui-lo, apenas por isso, Khajiit tinha um pouco de gratidão para com eles.

Se possível, Khajiit tentaria preservar a vida deles durante o _Spiral of Death._

_Afinal talvez eu precise negociar com os vivos no pós-evento então eles serão úteis novamente..._

Isso dito, os Acólitos de Khajiit eram apenas um bando de ignorantes que sequer sabiam a função da organização pela qual dedicaram suas vidas.

"Eu irei a meus aposentos, estejam na Câmara de Criação em oito horas."

Depois que se separou temporariamente dos sete, Khajiit rumou para seu quarto nas catacumbas.

_Uma vez que esta cidade se tornar uma Zona da Morte e eu alcançar a não-vida certamente algum dos TREZE vai desejar possuir E-Rantel para si… devo me esforçar para acumular tanta energia residual como possível na minha filactéria para nascer com força suficiente e ser respeitado por eles…_

Mesmo que preenchesse completamente sua filactéria com energia refinada e densa, por ter acabado de ascender a Elder Lich, seria inútil para Khajiit tentar se opor a Elder Lichs experientes como eram todos os membros do _Conselho dos Treze_ que governava a _Zona da Morte de Katze_.

Apesar de, com exceção do Sábio Líder, todos os membros do Conselho serem apenas Elder Lichs gerados espontaneamente pela Zona da Morte de Katze, tendo portanto um potencial muito menor do que o de um Transcendente como Khajiit, a verdade é que nas primeiras décadas de sua não-vida, Khajiit seria inferior a todos eles.

_Conselho dos Treze hein... os verdadeiros titereiros que me manipularam a vida toda._

Cinco anos atrás, antes de vir a E-Rantel para este projeto, o Sábio Líder da Zurrernorn reconheceu os esforços de Khajiit e o conduziu para o interior das Planícies de Katze, indo muito mais fundo do que o ponto de encontro tradicional deles.

Khajiit tinha dedicado a vida a Zurrernorn e era o mais experiente entre os membros vivos dos Doze Executivos da Zurrernorn, portanto receber essa honra o deixou cheio de expectativas.

Mas nada prepararia Khajiit para o que viu, o que ele testemunhou no interior inexplorado de Katze o deixou sem palavras.

Lá, havia uma grande Metrópole da Morte.

Naquela vasta cidade, mortos-vivos inteligentes trabalham e pesquisam 24 horas por dia o _Abismo da Magia_ usando como ferramenta de trabalho a arte da necromancia e tendo como servos varias espécies de mortos-vivos menores.

Khajiit viu naquela cidade de mortos-vivos criaturas que apenas conhecia de lendas trabalhando unidos para atingir um objetivo comum. Tudo naquele lugar incrível girava em torno de uma única pessoa chamada Temyr Ars Colophon.

Até aquele dia Khajiit conheceu esta pessoa pelo nome de Sábio Líder da Zurrernorn, mas após aquele dia ele conheceu a real figura dele como o _Lorde Morto-Vivo de Katze._

Lorde Temyr movia todas as suas forças naquele paraíso morto-vivo para fomentar a pesquisa que o permitiria superar a condição de Elder Lich.

Foi naquele dia, que Khajiit deixou de ser um simples peão entre os Doze Executivos da Zurrernorn e passou a ser um dos poucos seres-vivos que conhece o _Segredo de Katze_.

Ele soube que a Zurrernorn que ele serviu por vinte e cinco anos era apenas uma peça de xadrez para a Zona da Morte de Katze, uma peça que foi jogada na direção do mundo dos vivos como uma vanguarda para obter informações e recursos.

Saber isso não irritou ou desiludiu Khajiit, pelo contrário, o maravilhou.

Junto com essas informações ele também recebeu a maior honra que poderia esperar receber, a sensação de Khajiit naquele dia era próxima a da _real felicidade_.

Durante aquela viajem a _Cidade Morta-Viva de Katze_, o Lorde Temyr lhe emprestou um de seus preciosos _Orb of Death_, o lecionou pacientemente sobre o ritual _Spiral of Death_, o informou sobre a existência das catacumbas em E-Rantel e o convidou a transcender para a não-vida ao transformar E-Rantel em uma Zona da Morte.

"_Com licença, Oh Mestre da Morte! Um vivo parece ter entrado nas catacumbas."_

_EH?!_

Khajiit, que caminhava até seus aposentos perdido em pensamentos e cheio de ansiedade pela sua eminente ascensão a não-vida, foi chamado de volta a realidade pelo _Orb of Death_ que carregava em sua mão direita que ainda estava completamente coberta de sangue vermelho.

O _Orb of Death_ tinha muitos fantasmas que eram usados como vigias nas entradas das catacumbas e ele podia dizer imediatamente se alguém entrava no interior desse complexo fúnebre subterrâneo.

Ter um invasor agora poderia ser um problema, por isso Khajiit ficou preocupado.

"_... Mestre da Morte, o vivo que entrou, parece ser o Acólito Tibur._"

_EH?! Tem Certeza?!_

Tibur deveria estar fora da cidade junto com os Aventureiros poderosos de E-Rantel.

Ele retornar tão cedo podia ser um péssimo sinal.

Depois de receber a confirmação da _Orb of Death_, Khajiit saiu de seu caminho até seus aposentos e foi em direção a Câmara de Criação, o lugar para onde Tibur estava se encaminhando.

Uma vez lá ele conversou com Tibur e soube por ele das novidades.

Ele ficou sabendo da chegada de um mago de 5º Nível na Cidade e ouviu surpreso a descrição de mortos-vivos incrivelmente poderosos que Tibur testemunhou na Floresta de Tob.

Khajiit ficou completamente perdido com as informações que recebeu.

Ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer.

O início do ritual esteve tão perto, mas seus planos teriam que ser adiados novamente, era arriscado começar agora com tantos elementos incertos aparecendo.

_Este Vampiro Famicom não podia ter sido ignorado! Eu pensava que ele era um Vampiro comum mas segundo Tibur ele tem um Vampire Lord como subordinado! _

_Vampire Lord_ eram figuras de lendas, quase ameaças de nível continental. Tal ser se apresentar como um mero subordinado indicava que seu mestre era ainda mais poderoso. Tibur havia dito que entre os mortos-vivos desta tal Cidade na Floresta havia ainda dois Mortos-Vivos que Tibur acreditava também serem lendários e cuja descrição fornecida para Khajiit o fazia acreditar nisso também.

_Preciso informar imediatamente Temyr-sama sobre este Vampiro Famicom e sobre os mortos-vivos que ele controla!_

Khajiit abandonou Tibur e foi rapidamente até seus aposentos para informar Lorde Temyr, através de um item que foi concedido a cada um dos Executivos da Zurrernorn, sobre tudo que aconteceu em E-Rantel nos últimos dias.

Durante aquela conversa com seu superior, Khajiit também recebeu uma notícia que não esperava.

Parece que uma das colegas dele entre os Doze Executivos estava chegando na cidade nos próximos dias, era uma das mais novas cadeiras, a _Windstride_ da Escritura Negra, Clementine Fazeia Quintia.

Khajiit recebeu a orientação de Lorde Temyr e refez seu planejamento.

_Já esperei cinco anos, posso esperar mais alguns meses... esse projeto não foi em vão..._

Era o que ele pensava nos aposentos dele enquanto limpava as mãos repletas de sangue.

* * *

**NOTA DO AUTOR**:

Opa, intermissão aqui.

Como no trabalho original não se fala muito sobre Katze, nesse AU eu vou dar um pano de fundo para está área de Mortos-Vivos.

Outra coisa: Intermissões com múltiplos POV ocorrerão eventualmente a partir de agora.

_Trívia:_ A mulher sacrificada é a aventureira de prata que apareceu na **Intermissão 2**.

Vlw?

.

.

.

Fiquem em paz.


	14. Dia 9 - O Justiceiro Commodore

**.**

**..**

**Aqui está o Dia 9!  
****Tenham uma boa leitura!**

**..**

**.**

* * *

O Justiceiro Commodore

**Dia 9**

* * *

**\- ****PARTE UM -**

Em um túnel completamente escuro dois homens conversavam.

"Realmente, você conseguiu muitos dessa vez Manzu."

"Sim, Ser Supremo. Essa foi uma colheita abundante para nossa ordem. O número de bens achados também foi satisfatório, mas nós não conseguimos tantas moedas como o Ser Supremo gosta…"

Além daqueles dois homens haviam muitos outros homens naquele túnel completamente escuro.

Estes outros homens se agrupavam em dois grupos.

O primeiro grupo observava os dois homens que conversavam de pé, os membros deste grupo estavam de joelhos com as mãos sobre os corações, todos eles podiam ver claramente a dupla que conversava mesmo não havendo fonte de luz no túnel. Eles olhavam para os homens conversando com olhos devocionais e estavam atentos a cada gesto deles. O número de homens neste grupo era de quinze, eram todos homens curvados e pálidos com orelhas longas e pontudas, mas ainda assim diferente das orelhas élficas. Todos eles tinham fisionomias magras e eram tão secos que se podia ver as costelas, seus dedos das mãos eram ossudos e com unhas longas.

Aqueles eram os primeiros quinze _Vampire Spawns_ criados por Manzu para as fileiras da _Ordem dos Manzuri_.

Já o segundo grupo de homens naquele túnel completamente escuro era de humanos capturados. Eles estavam amarrados, amordaçados e amontoados tal qual simples sacos de batatas. Tudo o que esses vinte homens conseguiam ver dos arredores eram ocasionais pares de pontos vermelhos, os olhos vermelhos luminosos de seus captores.

Um cheiro forte de urina fresca vinha das pilhas de homens. De tão assustados que estavam alguns dos homens sujaram a si mesmos e, por tabela, aqueles colados neles.

Satoshi contava no escuro um saco cheio com moedas de ouro e prata, enquanto conversando com Manzu, o _Vampire Knight _que liderava a _Ordem dos Manzuri_.

_Realmente não há muita coisa..._

Estando acostumado a saquear pontos de drogas onde o ouro é abundante, o obtido com o saque desses ladrões que tinham seu esconderijo no esgoto não tinha sido muito.

Satoshi tinha menos de 50 moedas de ouro na mão.

"Onde estão os produtos roubados por eles?"

"Traremos aqui, Ser Supremo."

Ao sinal de Manzu os quinze _Vampire Spawns_ correram rapidamente pelo túnel de uma forma que desafiava a gravidade. Eles foram buscar os itens que estes homens roubavam e escondiam nos esgotos.

"Você disse que a gangue deles se chamava _Oito Dedos_?"

"Isso foi o que eles latiram Ser Supremo, heh, falaram como se isso fosse salvá-los..."

Satoshi tinha ouvido de Favel que a gangue dos Oito Dedos era muito influente e poderosa, mas olhando esses caras ele não pode deixar de ficar decepcionado.

_Os caras dos Pontos de Drogas também são da mesma gangue… eles são diversificados hein?_

Segundo seu amigo Favel está gangue atuava em muitas frentes, como se fossem uma _Yakuza_ deste mundo.

Ela também era muito espalhada pelo país e tinha corrompido os governantes de muitas regiões.

_Uhn… Talvez eu devesse acabar com eles nesta cidade?_

A ideia de ter uma gangue de criminosos organizada atuando na mesma cidade que ele escolheu de base o irritava muito. Satoshi sabia que estas pessoas não tinham escrúpulos e que abusavam dos mais fracos, daqueles em situação precária.

Como Satoshi era alguém que geralmente não suporta testemunhar covardias e injustiças quando estas se escancaravam na sua frente, seria questão de tempo até que o caminho de Satoshi cruzasse com o deles e já que terminaria acontecendo cedo ou tarde, talvez fosse melhor antecipar as coisas e enfrentá-los de uma vez.

Também seria bom detê-los antes que eles corrompam a governança do Domínio de E-Rantel. Pelo que Satoshi ouviu de quase todos, o governo daqui é um governo de alto padrão em comparação com o restante do país, se estes criminosos prosperarem então o governo eventualmente se corromperá.

Isso dito seria algo muito pouco lucrativo para Satoshi acabar com sua principal fonte de renda eliminando todo o Oito Dedos de uma vez. Existe um ditado que diz: se você matar a vaca com uma marretada para comer a carne, você não poderá beber leite durante o ano.

_Ei… o que eu estou pensando?! Esse dinheiro é sujo!_

De repente Satoshi percebeu que sua linha de pensamento atual desconsiderava completamente o sangue que vinha com essas moedas de ouro. Ele se sentiu um grande egoísta por considerar permitir que esses caras continuem suas atividades apenas para gerar dinheiro para ele saquear mais tarde.

Satoshi não era como seu colega de guilda _Touch Me_, um obcecado por justiça que sai do seu caminho para salvar gatos em árvores. Mas neste caso em especial, como Satoshi era um dos habitantes fortes da cidade ele tinha um dever social de zelar pela comunidade desta cidade que o acolheu.

Ele não duvidava que os Oito Dedos corromperiam a índole de tantas pessoas da cidade quanto pudessem e, se tinha algo que ele não gostava era de ter que conviver com gente desagradável, ranzinza, aproveitadora e de má índole.

_Certo! É melhor eu acabar com esses caras de uma vez por todas e fazer um dinheiro alto!_

Apesar de decidir isso, Satoshi ia ter grandes limitações quando ele fosse agir.

Seu disfarce nesta cidade, o Aventureiro Atari, era uma figura bem conhecida e bem vista pelos figurões de E-Rantel, mas seria muito desgastante para a imagem que Satoshi estava construindo para Atari se o aventureiro enfrentasse essa gangue abertamente.

Bandidos são covardes e usam métodos covardes. Eles poderiam visar os colegas de equipe dele ou mesmo pôr a lei da cidade contra Atari.

Satoshi decidiu que adotaria um terceiro alter ego. Um alter ego que não tivesse vínculos com nada e com ninguém, um bicho solto.

Os _Vampire Spawns _retornaram, cada um carregando alguns poucos baús, caixas e pacotes. Não era muita coisa, dado que uma segunda viagem não foi necessária.

"Wow! Joias!"

Satoshi gastou seu tempo olhando os bens roubados. Pelo jeito esses bandidos trabalhavam com o roubo de itens de luxo. Havia tecidos, roupas, temperos raros, perfumes chiques, joias e uma infinidade de coisas supérfluas.

"Vocês aí, estimem o valor dessas coisas."

Satoshi ordenou aos _Vampire Spawns_ ajoelhados.

Aqueles caras detinham a maior parte da memória de quando eram humanos e quando eles foram humanos foram membros da Oito Dedos, por isso eram mais indicados a tarefa de avaliar os itens que o próprio Satoshi, que não tinha o senso comum deste mundo.

Os vampire-kin então se juntaram e passaram a analisar os bens roubados.

"Manzu, essa gangue, os Oito Dedos, faça dela sua principal fonte de subordinados e alimento. Entende?"

"Sim, Ser Supremo."

"Sempre que possível os capture e faça a limpa dos recursos deles. Tome cuidado com os aventureiros da cidade, eles podem rastrear você até o esgoto."

Embora nenhum aventureiro da cidade fosse adversário para Manzu, uma vez que fosse descoberto que existe uma infestação de vampiros nos esgotos, uma missão de subjugação seria lançada.

"Se vocês forem irremediavelmente descobertos, não se desesperem, ofereçam resistência até que decida o que fazer. O ideal é que vocês cresçam em número antes de serem descobertos, então tenha cuidado."

No futuro, Satoshi desejava usar a _Ordem dos Manzuri_, que seria composta de ex-homens da Oito Dedos vampirizados, como um mero sacrifício para que Atari ganhasse reputação. Para que isso ocorresse a ordem devia ser suficientemente engordada com um número grande de membros, que seriam retirados diretamente da Oito Dedos.

Seria matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

Ele destruiria a Oito Dedos na cidade e ainda teria seu degrau para o sucesso como aventureiro.

"Ser Supremo, os servos acham que estas coisas valem perto de 90 moedas de platina, mas não há muita precisão na avaliação."

_Isso é bastante, 900 moedas de ouro… mas como eu converto isso em dinheiro?_

Satoshi já planejava a algum tempo ir disfarçado para uma cidade do Império, ele pensou em aproveitar a oportunidade e vender estas coisas junto com as coisas pegas com a _Escritura da Luz Solar_.

Ele sabia que era muito equivocado da parte dele pensar que E-Rantel era uma cidade padrão deste mundo, então ele desejava conhecer todos os tipos de cidade que havia por aqui.

Isso dito, neste começo dele neste mundo, o tempo de Satoshi era curto demais para ficar fazendo turismo, então talvez ele optasse por atribuir a venda dos itens a _homunculi Fighter_ Ruby.

"Manzu, eu vou indo agora, já é manhã e a sorte favorece os que acordam cedo."

Após terminar seus assuntos com Manzu, Satoshi fez seu caminho de volta pelos túneis de esgoto. Apesar de serem túneis desativados eles fediam de sujeira antiga e isto incomodava muito Satoshi.

_Miya disse que no meus aposentos na Instant Fortress há uma sala de banho… quando eu ir lá mais tarde vou tomar um banho decente!_

Depois que saiu da entrada dos esgotos sorrateiramente sem ser percebido, Satoshi tomou seu tempo esfregando ervas em si para disfarçar qualquer eventual mau-cheiro.

**\- PARTE DOIS -**

Satoshi cruzou a cidade indo em direção a hospedaria que ele tinha usado desde que chegou nesta cidade.

Ontem quando voltou da missão da '_Cidade da Floresta'_, ele tinha encontrado a hospedaria completamente destruída e hoje ele ia oferecer suas condolências a proprietária.

Foi um pouco chocante para Satoshi quando conversou com o filho da mulher e descobriu que após o ataque a estalagem dela, a proprietária tinha deixado a cidade às pressas. Como ela estava apavorada com a violência que sofreu, a proprietária tinha decidido ir para E-Pespel viver com uma irmã.

Satoshi conversou um pouco com o homem abatido e depois fez seu caminho até a Villa VIP enquanto pensativo.

_Pensar que um hóspede poderia causar tal problema para Gentil Senhora… parece que pousadas são negócios de risco._

Pelo que descobriu com o filho da proprietária os homens que vandalizaram a pousada estavam aparentemente procurando por um dos hóspedes. Depois que a vandalização terminou, o prejuízo causado aos hóspedes presentes foi tamanho que a proprietária teve que gastar suas economias para cobri-lo e deixou a cidade.

O filho ficou para trás e estaria encarregado de vender o local para novos donos.

_Espero que dê tudo certo para eles..._

Satoshi chegou no portão da Villa VIP e se identificou aguardando a autorização para entrar.

A Villa VIP estava com a segurança reforçada e lotada de guardas aquele dia, devia haver centenas deles espalhados pelas ruas.

Isso provavelmente foi consequência da presença do enviado da Famicômia e de seus guardas-costas semi-humanos na cidade.

Quando chegou na sala de espera do prefeito, Satoshi viu que a maioria dos aventureiros do grupo de ocasião **_Breu_** já estava lá esperando sua vez de entrar. Os únicos que não estavam eram os três líderes de equipe que já tinham sido chamados para falar com os figurões dessa cidade.

Um assessor do prefeito que estava de passagem viu Satoshi e imediatamente o fez entrar na sala do prefeito, deixando os outros aventureiros para trás.

_Sinto como se estivesse furando fila…_

Na sala do prefeito havia pelo menos doze pessoas.

A maioria delas era o que tipo de pessoa que Satoshi não gostava, os de origem nobre.

Apesar de ser um domínio real e não ter casas de nobreza dentro do seu território, que pertence ao rei, todas as posições de importância em E-Rantel eram dadas a nobres da Facção Real.

Estes eram geralmente segundos ou terceiros filhos de casas leais para com a coroa.

Como E-Rantel era um entreposto comercial, nobres de Re-Estize frequentemente chegavam à cidade para um passeio de compras ou em passagem para outro país. Nobres eram o pior tipo de pessoa para lidar e mesmo Satoshi que era novo por aqui já teve que engolir alguns sapos uma vez por causa de um nobre arrogante de passagem na cidade.

Satoshi, Sylvo, Tibur e Peter foram questionados por um bom tempo por estes nobres que ocupavam cargos públicos na cidade.

O papel de Satoshi foi basicamente mensurar a força dos seres que eles encontraram na expedição pela floresta e tentar esclarecer para estes nobres leigos e ignorantes a grandiosidade de um mago de 5° Nível.

O enviado diplomático da Famicômia, Kuro das Luzes Tortuosas, era assumidamente um mago de 5° Nível, e Satoshi estava surpreso que muitos dos nobres presentes pensavam nisso como se fosse pouco ou que não fosse algo relevante.

Perceber isso foi algo estranho para Satoshi, como este era um mundo de magia e como estas pessoas eram figuras de poder, Satoshi esperava que eles pelo menos conhecessem o básico da maior fonte tecnológica daquele mundo, a magia.

Os magos daqui normalmente usavam apenas magias de 1° a 3° nível. Magias nesta escala não se comparavam as magias intermediárias, ou seja, as do 5° ao 7° Nível.

Estes nobres, evidentemente, não entendiam o mínimo de magia, e Satoshi tentou deixar eles mais bem informados e temerosos das possíveis habilidades de Kuro das Luzes Tortuosas.

Em um ponto da conversa, os outros Aventureiros da **_Breu _**que esperavam na sala ao lado foram chamados para dar seu relato também. O prefeito Panasolei Gruze Day Rettenmaier queria ter o máximo de informações antes de se encontrar ao meio-dia para negociar com o enviado de Famicômia.

Menos de três horas depois de chegar na Villa VIP, Satoshi estava saindo dela junto com os outros membros da **_Breu_**.

"Eu vou com esses dois até a guilda, acho que nosso grupo se separa aqui, foi uma honra trabalhar com todos vocês da _Espadas das Trevas_ e _Chuva Escura_."

Sylvo, Tibur e Peter os deixaram para trás e foram fazer o reporte final a Guilda de Aventureiros. Depois que os três saíram, os Aventureiros que ficaram para trás se despediram entre si e aquele foi o fim do grupo de ocasião **_Breu_**.

Satoshi então se juntou a Helenda, Favel e Ninya. Juntos os quatro caminharam pelo entorno da muralha da Villa VIP rumo ao mercado. Aqueles três eram seus melhores conhecidos na cidade e, Favel em especial, também sua melhor fonte de notícias.

"Parece que o Oito Dedos está em polvorosa… o Departamento de Ladrões foi desmantelado e o chefe de lá está desaparecido, além disso o Departamento de Drogas está desesperado procurando um cara que atacou três Casas de Drogas deles… alguma coisa grande está acontecendo no submundo..."

"Seria bom se todos eles se matassem de uma vez, né, Atari-kun?"

Eventualmente, durante a caminhada deles, Favel falou sobre os Oito Dedos. Pelo que o ladino disse um dos chefes da organização na cidade estava desaparecido. Satoshi pensou que talvez esse cara fosse um dos ladrões empilhados, sujos de urina, no interior dos esgotos.

"Acho que a morte é muito misericordiosa, eles deviam fazer alguma penitência antes de morrer..."

Satoshi respondeu a questão de Helenda.

A penitência que Satoshi faria eles pagarem é servir como uma escada para ele.

"... Favel-san, esses Oito Dedos, eles tem muitos homens?"

Favel então passou a falar, em tom baixo e conspiratório, sobre aquela organização criminosa. De acordo com Favel os Oito Dedos tinham centenas, talvez alguns milhares, de capangas na cidade. Sendo que seu Departamento de Segurança emprega trabalhadores e ex-aventureiros de ranking alto, até mesmo ranking ouro e platina.

_Talvez milhares...? É uma escala maior do que pensei..._

Satoshi não estava afim de massacrar milhares de pessoas, então ele pensou que talvez tivesse que esmagar as cabeças da organização e deixar o corpo morrer.

Os quatro deles já estavam no mercado e comiam espetinhos comprados numa barraca.

A missão da '_Cidade na Floresta_' tinha sido um sucesso e como _Breu_ foi o grupo mais destacados na missão eles iam receber o prêmio-bônus só para eles. Os outros aventureiros ainda não tinham dado as caras na cidade, mas Satoshi achava que eles deviam começar a chegar com notícias ruins durante a tarde.

Satoshi tinha orientado Miya a surrá-los e expulsá los da floresta, sem matá-los no entanto. Então eles provavelmente iam reportar que encontraram com poderosos monstros que Miya deve ter convocado.

Satoshi não via problemas nisso, pelo contrário, via benefícios. Esses relatos dariam um ar de poder para Famicômia.

"Ei caras… aquelas placas, são adamantina!"

Enquanto os quatro sentaram na praça comendo seus espetos de aves e conversando, a garota disfarçada de garoto Ninya apontou para o que pareciam cinco mulheres entrando em um restaurante do outro lado da praça.

"Adamantina? Então as Rosas Azuis devem ter chegado na cidade..."

Favel lembrou a todos desse detalhe.

Quando eles foram chamados para a missão da _'Cidade na Floresta' _foi dito que uma equipe de adamantina seria chamada para finalizar a missão.

Agora que um embaixador chegou aqui, Satoshi se perguntava o que esta equipe de aventureiros faria na cidade. Talvez fossem usados como força dissuasória e participassem das reuniões no papel de guardas-costas.

"Um deles não era um homem?"

Helenda perguntou curiosa.

"Ela deve ser Gagaran, Helenda-chan. Ela é a linha de frente da equipe."

Favel desfez o mal-entendido de Helenda.

De fato, inicialmente daquela distância Satoshi também tinha confundindo a enorme figura de armadura roxa como um homem, mas como em um ponto ele viu o peitoral feminino bicudo, ele pensou que na verdade era apenas uma mulher muito masculinizada.

"Ei… por que não vamos até o restaurante espiar elas?"

Helenda sugeriu ao grupo.

"Aquele lugar é caro."

Favel mandou a real.

"Meu mal, tô sem dinheiro pra isso."

A garota disfarçada de garoto Ninya disse a situação monetária dela.

"Vamos lá, estou curioso sobre elas, eu pago pra vocês dessa vez."

Satoshi decidiu bancar a expedição ao restaurante.

Seja lá quanto custasse comer num lugar chique, não deve ser suficiente para comprometer o que ele pegou dos ladrões dos Oito Dedos esta manhã com Manzu.

Os quatro deles foram até o restaurante, devia ser próximo das dez da manhã. Satoshi se perguntou se as Rosas Azuis viajaram durante a noite para chegar na cidade tão cedo.

Pelo que ele sabia demorava duas semanas de carruagem para ir de E-Rantel até a capital ou dez dias a cavalo.

_Elas devem ter vindo voando..._

O restaurante era, como dizer, elegante e frufru.

Os quatro deles sentaram em uma mesa a certa distância das aventureiras da Rosas Azuis e enquanto faziam seus próprios pedidos de bolo e chá eles as observavam conversar de longe

_Isso é magia para silenciar o ambiente… aquela mascarada deve ser a maga do grupo._

As cinco aventureiras tinham cada uma um ar peculiar e único.

Mas uma delas parecia se destacar aos olhos de Satoshi.

Ele estava completamente encantado com a beleza de uma das mulheres do grupo.

Aquela jovem mulher de longos cabelos loiros e olhos verdes era, sem dúvidas, a nativa mais bonita que ele encontrou neste mundo. A beleza dela era comparável a da homunculi Sapphire, seu cheiro era quase tão puro e agradável quanto o de Ninya.

_Nível 29, o nível dela é igual ao de Guu, um nível a menos que Gazef… e ela é tão jovem._

Além de bonita, jovem e perfumada, aquela beldade também era muito poderosa.

Além da beldade de longos cabelos loiros havia um par de gêmeas com um ar taciturno que estavam sentadas juntas e tinham cada uma nível 26. De vez em quanto a gêmea com um laço vermelho no cabelo pagava um olhar para mesa de Satoshi, curiosa.

Também havia a tal Gagaran que foi identificada por Favel lá fora. Segundo o seu colega aquela gigante era a linha de frente da equipe e era a mulher mais masculinizada que Satoshi já viu na vida. Gagaran tinha Nível 27, o mesmo que Nigun antes de ser vampirizado.

No entanto, o que mais impressionou Satoshi naquela equipe de Aventureiras, depois, claro, da avassaladora beleza da primeira dama, foi pequena maga mascarada da equipe.

E o motivo dele ter achado ela incomum foi um só.

_Eu não posso descobrir o nível dela…_

Aquela mulher estava com algum item ou tinha alguma habilidade que impedia Satoshi de descobrir o nível dela com {_Level Evaluation_}.

Por mais que se esforçasse ele não podia descobrir o nível daquela pequena maga mascarada. Não apenas isso, o odor dela era genérico e falso demais, Satoshi podia dizer com certeza que ela tinha algo mascarando sua natureza.

_Bom… ela é uma pessoa misteriosa e mascarada então isso é de se esperar._

Enquanto encarando a maga da Rosas Azuis, Satoshi considerava que tipo de máscara ele devia usar no projeto de erradicação de bandidos em E-Rantel.

Satoshi tinha algumas opções no inventário e estava com sérias dúvidas de qual adotar.

_Ei… talvez, talvez eu não deva usar uma máscara! Mas sim um outro anel do Doppelganger!_

Durante suas reflexões estéticas sobre qual máscara usar, Satoshi teve uma revelação.

Se o novo alter ego que Satoshi adotaria fosse um mascarado significaria que ele podia ser qualquer pessoa, inclusive seu atual alter ego Atari. Mas se, por outro lado, ele tivesse uma cara exposta então não seria possível a ninguém fazer tal associação.

O grupo de Satoshi ficou pouco tempo naquele restaurante.

Em consideração ao financiador da expedição, o grupo dele também comeu a quantidade mínima possível no estabelecimento, mesmo assim Satoshi precisou pagar mais de uma dezena de moedas de prata na hora do pagamento.

Depois que saíram do restaurante eles se sentaram na praça e conversaram sobre o que acharam das Rosas Azuis e da comida do restaurante chique, depois de fazerem isso por poucos minutos, Satoshi se despediu dos outros três para resolver algo que o incomodava há um tempo.

Antes de sair ele disse aos seus amigos onde estaria hospedado de agora em diante para o caso deles precisarem contactar ele.

Ele então caminhou pela cidade para resolver seus incômodos.

_Uhm… essa__ presença fraca, __parece que um décimo se juntou a trilha..._

Desde que saiu da Villa VIP, Satoshi estava sendo seguido por nove pessoas em três grupos de três. Uma das presenças era familiar, então Satoshi já sabia o que teria que fazer agora.

Satoshi caminhou até uma área mais vazia da cidade e usou a velha tática entrar em um beco para fazer os perseguidores se mostrarem.

"Impressionante... essa deve ser uma das leis do mundo."

Tal qual invariavelmente sempre acontecia, os seus perseguidores entraram no beco alguns minutos depois dele. Nove homens mal encarados fecharam a única saída do beco e abriram seus casacos mostrando que estavam armados com armas brancas.

"Quer me fazer perguntas novamente, cara feia?"

Satoshi perguntou a líder deles.

Os homens eram liderados por um conhecido de Satoshi, era o homem que o tinha perseguido no dia que encontrou com Ninya pela primeira vez.

Aquele cara cheio de cicatrizes e sem a pontinha do nariz falou com Satoshi.

"Responda sinceramente que vou te machucar menos, Aventureiro de Platina Atari, foi você que quebrou o '_Ralo da Bica_', '_Rabo da Porca_' e '_Canto do Sapo_', não foi?"

_Porra, de novo com isso…_

Esse cara era como um Disco Arranhado.

"... não foi."

"Não se faça de sonso, mago. '_Ralo da Bica_' foi quebrado no dia que você chegou na cidade. Você pensou que não notaríamos isso? Canta a verdade de uma vez que você vai sentir menos dor..."

Uma lâmpada acendeu na cabeça de Satoshi.

_Esses nomes estranhos devem ser o nome dos pontos de droga que eu saqueei…_

Se este foi o caso então não havia dúvidas de que foi Satoshi que _'quebrou' _os famigerados '_Ralo da Bica_', '_Rabo da Porca_' e '_Canto do Sapo_'.

Mas é claro que Satoshi não ia segurar esse rojão, ele negaria isso até o fim, já que isso sem dúvidas prejudicaria a persona de Atari dele.

"Não sei do que você tá falando, cara feia. Mas acho que isso não importa, né? Você não tem modos ou paciência, e vai tentar me bater depois de me acusar, tal qual antes, certo?"

"Vamos ver se você vai bancar o durão quando estiver engolindo pedaços dos teus próprios dentes, Aventureiro de Platina Atari."

Ao sinal do homem das cicatrizes os outros oito caras começaram a avançar. Os níveis deles eram em média iguais ao de Peter Mauk da _Espadas das Trevas_, alguns eram mais fracos que aquilo, outros mais fortes.

Mas o cara das cicatrizes, por sua vez, era uma liga além, tendo o mesmo nível que o amigo de Satoshi, Favel.

Eram fortes demais para simples bandidos.

_Realmente um desperdício de mão de obra qualificada..._

Satoshi recuou até o fundo do beco, aquilo fez seus adversários entrarem mais dentro do beco, ficando mais longe da saída e tendo menos chances de fugir.

Ele então lançou uma magia silenciosa.

_[Silent Magic: Magic Missiles]_

Dez potentes projéteis de energia saíram de um ponto a frente de Satoshi e atingiram os nove homens no abdômen, com o homem das cicatrizes recebendo dois dos dez tiros. Aquilo durou apenas um instante e nenhum dos nove homens esperava por isso, como não houve círculo mágico já que foi uma magia silenciosa, aquele golpe os pegou de surpresa.

Os nove caiaram tossindo sangue com a mão no abdômen. Pela reação de incompreensão deles, Satoshi pensou que a surpresa deles devia estar no mesmo nível com a de pessoas atingidas por um sniper de arma de fogo na Terra.

Essa magia usada por Satoshi era muito fraca, mas dos nove adversários de Satoshi apenas um, o homem das cicatrizes, tinha dois dígitos de nível. De certa forma, os inimigos eram tão fracos que foi surpreendente para Satoshi que eles não tivessem sido nocauteados de imediato.

Satoshi foi rapidamente até cada um deles, começando pelo cara das cicatrizes que estava mais inteiro, e os golpeou para que ficassem inconscientes. Em seguida ele demoradamente os saqueou enquanto assoviava. Quando se deu por satisfeito ele se espreguiçou e falou para a sombra de algumas caixas de madeira no canto do beco.

"Se revele logo, senão vou te considerar um inimigo."

Conforme ele olhou para sombra, aquilo cresceu e uma mulher saiu dela.

Era uma das gêmeas da Rosas Azuis que Satoshi tinha espiado no restaurante. A de laço vermelho no cabelo.

"Você foi tão _cool_, lá. Mas por que saquear os corpos?"

Ela perguntou, uma das mãos no cabo de uma adaga embainhada nas costas.

"Esses caras frequentemente alugam meu tempo em becos como esse, eu sou um aventureiro, então nada mais justo do que cobrar por isso."

Ela olhou Satoshi de cima a baixo o avaliando.

"Ele disse que teu nome era Atari, não é? Você aceita um convite para um chá?"

"Quem convida paga, certo?"

"Ei, eu sou a donzela..."

"Então meio-meio?"

"Você paga sua parte então."

Os dois discutiam os termos enquanto retornavam para o restaurante onde estava o restante das Rosas Azuis.

**\- PARTE TRÊS -**

"Tina… o cavalheiro, quem é?"

"Minha irmã é incorrigível, saiu por meia-hora é já voltou com um homem..."

"Ei, ele é um Aventureiro de Platina? Você me é estranhamente familiar..."

Quando chegou na mesa das Rosas Azuis a primeira coisa que Satoshi percebeu foi o perfume natural atrativo da jovem mulher de cabelos longos e olhos verdes. Em seguida ele percebeu que aquele lugar tinha sido isolado acusticamente do resto da sala.

"Esse colega Aventureiro estava tendo problemas com bandidos, como eu o salvei, ele decidiu pagar nossa conta."

A fala de Tina foi tão inesperada para Satoshi que tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi ficar quieto enquanto sua mandíbula caia com a sem-vergonhice da gêmea.

"Hehh! Então, Senhor Platina, você pensa que conseguirá comprar o favor da nossa Tina com uma mera conta de restaurante?"

"Irmã, você já foi menos mercenária..."

"Tina, o que é isso? Você não pode empurrar nossas despesas neste aventureiro, este restaurante pratica preços muito altos..."

A sorridente Tina que olhava a cara embasbacada de Satoshi respondeu a suas amigas com uma face _girl-like_ que não combinava com ela.

"Mas ele foi tão insistente… que eu apenas aceitei."

A mandíbula de Satoshi caiu mais alguns centímetros.

"Mesmo assim Tina, as despesas que nós fizemos aqui não são algo que um aventureiro de Platina pode se dar ao luxo de pagar..."

Talvez tenha sido o orgulho viril de Satoshi, ou talvez ele tenha pensado que isso impressionaria a jovem mulher de cabelos longos e olhos verdes sentada na mesa. Seja o que for, em um primitivo impulso masculino que nunca teve antes, Satoshi decidiu aceitar a proposição de Tina.

"Não se preocupe, eu posso pagar. Mas, em troca posso tomar um chá com vocês?"

Desta vez foi a mandíbula de Tina que se abriu em surpresa.

"Ei, Atari, você não precisa…"

"Faço questão de pagar."

Atari disse com orgulho masculino para calar gêmea Tina que agora oferecia objeções à ideia.

"Hehe, Senhor Platina, Senhor Platina, atirar no grupo inteiro para ver se consegue pegar algo. Essa é uma tática desesperada."

Gargaran disse aquilo brincalhona, mas Satoshi tinha que concordar que, se fosse o caso, seria uma tática desesperada.

Mas esse não era o caso, para Satoshi naquele grupo apenas uma mulher era digna de ser seu incenso.

Era a perfumada jovem beldade loira de face angelical e corpo maturado.

"Garanto que não é esse o caso, senpai. Então posso?"

Quando recebeu o aval de todas, que estavam no mínimo curiosas sobre ele, Satoshi se sentou na mesa entre as gêmeas.

"Então, Atari-san, certo? Tina disse que te salvou de bandidos, você está com problemas com aquelas pessoas?"

A jovem beleza de longos cabelos loiros perguntou a ele tentando abrir conversações.

_Nossa… percebo agora que mesmo a voz dela é bonita._

Satoshi podia facilmente imaginá-la cantando uma abertura de anime.

Ele inspirou profundamente para apreciar o ambiente antes de responder. Ele estava cercado de mulheres e de comida gostosa, o que mais seu nariz poderia querer?

_Já tinha pensado nisso antes… mas por questão de melhorar o local vou manter um ratio feminino alto na Instant Fortress._

"Bom, eles são bandidos. A mera existência deles é um problema."

"Verdade, não sei como estão as coisas aqui nesta fronteira. Mas na capital os criminosos estão cada vez mais ousados e influentes. Ah… como pude esquecer, deixe-me me apresentar a você, sou Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra, líder desta Equipe Adamantina Rosas Azuis, estas são minhas companheiras Gagaran, Evileye, Tia e, como você já sabe, Tina."

"Prazer conhecê-las pessoalmente, Rosas Azuis, sou Atari, o mago da Equipe de Platina _Falcão Negro_."

Satoshi inclinou brevemente a cabeça ao se apresentar.

"Mesmo com a barreira divinatória dá para notar que é um mago, ele está vestido como um nobre, um acadêmico, tem a placa de aventureiro e não tem armas..."

Satoshi ouviu a pequena maga mascarada falar pela primeira vez. Para surpresa dele a voz dela era muito abafada pela máscara e poderia pertencer em uma ampla faixa de idade.

Mas os ouvidos favorecidos de Satoshi perceberam o timbre de uma criança.

_O coração dela bate perfeitamente como um relógio… isto é obviamente fake._

"Evileye também é uma maga, estou certo?"

"Sim, sim, você está."

"Desde que cheguei aqui nesse restaurante tenho me perguntado algo, me diga Evileye, você tem alguma magia que te permite comer enquanto mascarada?"

Para as palavras de Satoshi, Gargaran riu.

"Haha! Nossa baixinha não conhece tal magia, Senhor Platina! Ela não tira essa máscara nem para dormir!"

_Uhm… então nem as colegas dela conhecem a verdade?_

O fato é que estando sentado ao lado dela, Satoshi tinha, através de seu olfato, descoberto a verdade. Apesar de a magia ou item que ocultava a natureza dela simulasse o odor humano, como um _Greater One_, Satoshi poderia sentir o tipo dele muito melhor que qualquer outra raça, e ele sentiu seu tipo naquela criança.

Evileye era uma vampira.

"Ei, massa de músculos, se atente a suas próprias questões!"

"Vocês garotas, não façam uma cena… Diga, Atari-san, como estão as coisas na cidade. Nós chegamos pela manhã e só visitamos a guilda, não sabemos das coisas por aqui..."

Para sorte de Lakyus, Satoshi foi uma das pessoas que melhor poderiam ajudá-la quanto a missão que tinham recebido.

Satoshi explicou longamente tudo o que aconteceu.

Ele falou do encontro de Gazef com Miya na Aldeia de Carne, da missão da '_Cidade na Floresta_' e da chegada do enviado que estava na casa do prefeito.

"Você é um homem muito bem-informado, Atari."

Tina disse do lado de Atari cutucando a costela dele com o cotovelo.

_De onde veio essa intimidade…?!_

"... Bom, eu estive lá a maior parte do tempo."

"Ainda assim, Senhor Platina. Para aquele anjo ser quase capaz de derrotar Gazef Stronoff… devia ser pelo menos uma convocação de 4° Nível fortalecida por um detentor de talento."

_Bom… era de 5° nível, mas Atari não tem como saber disso._

"Sim, imagino que seja algo nessas linhas, Gagaran-san."

"Pensar que a Guilda não nos falou sobre Gazef..."

Lakyus estava perdida em pensamentos.

"Este Famicom… ele ainda não foi visto, não é?"

A maga mascarada Evileye perguntou a Satoshi.

"Não. Os figurões estavam cogitando que talvez ele fosse… como é mesmo o nome que disseram? Ah, o vampiro Landfall."

"Pfft! Aquele vampiro das lendas?"

Gagaran achou a ideia ridícula.

"Certamente este não é o caso. Esse tal vampiro Famicom deve ter se mudado do centro do continente recentemente."

A garota mascarada Evileye disse com ar de pessoa que conhece o mundo.

Quando faltava meia-hora para o meio-dia, eles deixaram o restaurante, isso é claro, apenas depois que Satoshi tirou uma moeda de ouro da carteira dele para pagar a conta.

Eles caminharam juntos conversando metade do caminho e se despediram quando as Rosas Azuis seguiram até a Villa VIP para se apresentar ao prefeito.

Eles se veriam novamente em breve.

Tal qual Satoshi, as Rosas Azuis tinham escolhido o Pavilhão Dourado como base na cidade.

**\- PARTE QUATRO -**

_Isso é realmente uma grande diferença …_

O quarto que Satoshi alugou, embora fosse apenas um daqueles com custo médio-baixo no Pavilhão Dourado, era, sem dúvidas, muito elegante. Não era sequer possível comparar com seu quarto anterior na hospedaria da gentil senhora.

Satoshi deitou na enorme cama e olhou o teto amadeirado.

Ele ficou nesta posição por dez minutos até que alguém bateu na porta.

"Vocês podem entrar."

Depois da autorização de Satoshi, três pessoas entraram no quarto. Eram o _homunculi Samurai_ Wasabi, a _homunculi Fighter_ Ruby e a _homunculi Thief_ Sapphire.

Eles estavam vestidos com roupas adquiridas nesta cidade e pareciam já acostumados ao dia-a-dia de uma cidade humana.

Satoshi os chamou aqui por [_Message_] enquanto estava deitado na cama olhando o teto.

Os três se puseram de joelhos tão logo a porta se fechou atrás deles.

"Vamos até nossa casa, crianças."

Satoshi trancou o quarto por dentro e abriu um portal. Os quatro cruzaram aquilo, Satoshi sendo o último a passar. Do outro lado do portal estava o interior da _Instant Fortress_.

Uma vez que estavam lá Satoshi removeu o _Ring of Doppelganger_, tomando sua forma de _Greater One._

Ele conduziu os homunculi até o lugar que Miya tinha determinado serem os aposentos pessoais dele alguns dias atrás. Uma vez que estavam no quarto pessoal dele, Satoshi começou.

"Vocês já prepararam uma persona?"

"Sim, Famicom-sama. Ruby já tem uma persona para viagem ao Império."

"Também já providenciei algo para Re-Estize, Famicom-sama."

"Mesmo comigo para a Teocracia, Famicom-sama."

Satoshi olhou para os três homunculi longamente.

"Certo, então me falem deles."

Os três explicaram a Satoshi seus planos.

Wasabi iria a seu destino como comerciante. Ele já tinha feito um estudo do que precisava para isso e já tinha feito os investimentos iniciais com parte do dinheiro recebido de Satoshi.

Ao que parece é possível comprar nobreza na Teocracia, uma vez que naquele país a nobreza é titular e não é presa a terra, que pertencia às igrejas e, pasmem, ao povo.

O plano de Wasabi era prosperar como comerciante até comprar um título de nobreza urbana.

Se lembrando de algo, Satoshi tirou do inventário todos os bens de luxo coletados com os bandidos dos Oito Dedos nos esgotos e os deu para Wasabi vender na Teocracia, o samurai baixinho pareceu honrado com o presente e o pôs no próprio inventário.

Aquelas coisas valiam muitas centenas de moedas de ouro e deveriam acelerar em muito os planos de Wasabi.

Sapphire, por sua vez, tinha optado pelo mesmo caminho que Satoshi escolheu quando chegou em E-Rantel.

Ela se tornaria uma aventureira na Capital de Re-Estize e escalaria o Ranking de Aventureiros rapidamente ganhando fama e influência.

Satoshi podia ver facilmente a beldade ruiva entrando nas Rosas Azuis em um futuro próximo ou mesmo montando uma nova equipe de aventureiros Adamantina na capital.

_Talvez eventualmente quando estivermos ambos no nível adamantina nós podemos nos agrupar na mesma equipe..._

Satoshi planejava em algum momento no futuro mudar sua base para capital de Re-Estize, ele tinha ouvido que aquela cidade era pelo menos quatro vezes maior que E-Rantel e lá ele poderia ter uma ideia melhor da política da nação vizinha.

Dado que a profissão que Sapphire escolheu era de risco, Satoshi deu a ela mais itens mágicos de imunidade e poções. Também deu a ela um conjunto de floretes para que ela pudesse se passar por um mestre em espadas.

Já a homunculi Ruby planejava tentar a sorte na Arena Imperial uma vez que chegasse em Arwintar.

O plano da homunculi Fighter era chamar a atenção do Imperador e ser chamada para ser parte de sua guarda de elite.

Como o que ela se propunha a fazer era muito arriscado, dado que pelo que ele ouviu a arena imperial é um lugar onde, dependendo do evento, se luta pela vida, Satoshi deu vários itens ofensivos para ela, bem como poções de cura.

Satoshi estava um pouco preocupado com a menina Ruby.

Até onde ele sabia a guarda de elite do Imperador tinha a mesma capacidade de luta que Gazef então ele achava que ela não ia ter muita dificuldade em atingir este objetivo.

_Mas este Imperador conseguirá se controlar tendo como subordinada essa beleza?_

Satoshi se perguntava isso enquanto olhava os atributos estéticos da beldade atlética com longuíssimos cabelos ruivos trançados.

"... h-há algo errado, Famicom-sama?"

Ruby perguntou um pouco sem jeito pelo longo tempo que era vistoriada da cabeça aos pés.

"Nada, Ruby. Apenas reparei que você é muito bonita."

"...?!"

"Nesta viagem... não permita que sua beleza a leve a fazer coisas desagradáveis, ok?"

"... c-como assim, Famicom-sama?"

"Homens, Ruby. Tome cuidado com os homens, eles vão tentar se aproveitar de você, então trace limites claros."

"... acho que entendo o que Famicom-sama quer dizer."

"O mesmo vale para você, Sapphire."

"Certamente, Famicom-sama. Afastarei qualquer engraçadinho, esteja certo que minha primeira vez estará reservada para Famicom-sama apenas."

Essa revelação inesperada fez Satoshi abrir os olhos em surpresa.

"Isso, Famicom-sama. Ruby fará o mesmo, a primeira vez de Ruby será de Famicom-sama e de mais ninguém!"

_Sério isso? De repente eu me tornei o iniciador sexual oficial desta fortaleza?_

Isso não agradava Satoshi nem um pouco.

Satoshi já ia corrigir o mal-entendido dessas duas pirralhas, mas a porta se abriu e Miya em sua forma fofa de garotinha indígena mesoamericana correu em sua direção para um abraço.

"Meu Tudo! Por que não me mandou [_Message_] avisando que viria?"

Depois de receber os abraços de Miya e a pôr no chão Satoshi respondeu.

"Eu só vou ficar mais um pouco. Trouxe Ruby, Sapphire e Wasabi para ver Tsuki. Eles vão partir da cidade amanhã e ficarão fora um longo tempo."

"Ah! O _período de teste_ que Meu Tudo determinou acabou? Então façam um bom trabalho, Ruby, Sapphire e Wasabi!"

"""Sim, Miya-sama"""

Satoshi liberou os três que saíram para andar pela fortaleza.

Ao mesmo tempo que os três saíram as três escravas elfas entravam.

Elas estavam vestindo uniformes de empregadas e pareciam ter reconhecido os três homunculi, que foram os sequestradores que as trouxeram aqui.

As orelhas delas também foram restauradas e agora era impossível não notar de imediato sua raça.

"Pazuka-chan, Mirella-chan e Tantalle-chan, preparem um banho para nós cinco."

"... Como desejar, Mestre Famicom."

As três foram para a sala lateral de banho realizar a ordem.

Elas pareciam estar aceitando bem a condição delas nesta fortaleza, Satoshi tinha orientado Miya a tratar elas da melhor forma possível para um subordinado.

Aquele seria o primeiro banho de imersão que Satoshi tomaria neste mundo. E, como descobriu na Aldeia de Carne com Enri, se banhar com uma bela garota era melhor que se banhar sozinho.

Enquanto ouvia Miya que estava sentada no seu colo falar ativamente sobre o progresso da cidade, Satoshi ponderava na sua mente sobre como eliminaria os Oito Dedos esta noite.

Depois de pouco tempo os cinco deles foram se banhar.

O banho foi longo e agradável.

Satoshi teve que recusar serviços adicionais das escravas elfas mais de uma vez.

Os sentidos privilegiados dele diziam que aquilo era uma oferta que elas pensavam ser obrigadas a fazer, por isso, para Satoshi, era uma oferta sem valor legal então ele teve que esclarecer para elas que ele nunca exigiria nada neste sentido delas.

No entender de Satoshi, quando alguém era obrigado a fazer sexo com outra pessoa por algum tipo de vínculo hierárquico, esse alguém estava sendo vítima de estupro.

Apesar de conseguir negar as ofertas sexuais abertas das três, ele não pode evitar de ser lavado por elas.

Ser esfregado e limpo por mãos femininas pertencentes à bonitas mulheres despidas foi algo muito excitante e quase o faz voltar atrás com as palavras que ele tinha dito tão honrosamente poucos minutos antes.

Em vários pontos durante aquela tortura prazerosa ele quase se perdeu e tomou aquelas três ali mesmo no banho.

_Preciso ir o mais cedo possível num puteiro em E-Rantel... Ainzack-san me deu umas boas dicas de lugares e pessoas._

"Oh não! Meu Tudo está armado! Por favor, me poupe! Sou muito jovem para levar um tiro! Vire esta arma para outro lado Meu Tudo!"

Felizmente para Satoshi, ele não estava sozinho com as três mulheres elfas no banho.

A presença de uma criança no local o impedia de fazer qualquer absurdo.

Miya por outro lado ficou fazendo cada vez mais piadas com a situação em que Satoshi se enfiou, então ele terminou o banho de imersão mais cedo do que teria feito normalmente.

**\- PARTE CINCO-**

Foi no meio da tarde que Satoshi voltou ao seu quarto no Pavilhão Dourado.

Ele usou um portal para trazer os três homunculi de volta com ele.

Satoshi recomendou a Sapphire, Ruby e Wasabi que saíssem da cidade nas primeiras horas do dia já que esta noite Satoshi faria algo grande contra os criminosos de E-Rantel e, dependendo da recepção das lideranças da cidade, talvez a saída deles fosse dificultada.

Os homunculi foram orientados a deixar a cidade amanhã, mas, por segurança, Satoshi os fez manter Bibidi, Babidi, Boo e Gaspar longe do Pavilhão Dourado.

O motivo era um só, Evileye.

As Rosas Azuis iam se hospedar aqui e como a maga da equipe era uma vampira ela poderia ter faro para mortos-vivos. Sendo assim era perigoso que os _High Wraith_ ficassem no Pavilhão Dourado.

Satoshi disse adeus demoradamente aos três. O contato com eles seria muito restrito a partir de agora, então era como se Satoshi estivesse soltando seus filhos no mundo.

Depois das despedidas Satoshi retornou aos esgotos de Manzu através de teleporte.

Ele passou as últimas três horas daquela tarde interrogando, com ajuda de Manzu, os homens dos Oito Dedos feitos prisioneiros. Eles também questionaram os prestativos membros da _Ordem de Manzuri, _todos ex-Oito Dedos_, _enquanto faziam marcações em um mapa da cidade e registros em um caderno.

Foi apenas a noite que Satoshi saiu dos esgotos, naquela altura eles já tinham uma ideia clara de onde seus alvos estariam por toda cidade.

Satoshi e a _Ordem de Manzuri_ tinham trinta pontos para atacar esta noite, onze deles eram do Departamento de Drogas da Oito Dedos, oito eram do Departamento de Contrabando, três eram do Departamento de Jogos de Azar, dois eram do Departamento de Segurança, dois eram do Departamento de Escravidão, dois eram do Departamento de Agiotagem, um era do Departamento de Assassinato e um era do Departamento de Roubo.

Estas eram praticamente todas as bases dos Oito Dedos na cidade. E claro que havia bases menores, mas era nestes trinta pontos onde eles achariam a imensa maioria dos bandidos da cidade.

Satoshi tinha feito pessoalmente três _Vampire Knights_ dos ladrões dos esgotos. A _Ordem dos Manzuri_ agora era composta de quatro _Vampire Knights_, sete_ Minor Vampires_, dez _Lesser Vampire_, quinze _Vampire Spawns_.

Antes de deixar os esgotos, Satoshi trocou seu anel de doppelganger por outro do mesmo tipo e usou isso para se tornar um humano com feições ocidentais.

Ele tinha tomado a forma de um famoso ator e fisiculturista do século 20. Os músculos que Satoshi ostentava agora, dariam inveja a Gagaran, eram dignos de um Mr. Olympia.

Como arma ele usava um bastão, cilíndrico, grande e grosso feito de metal sólido. Ele criou isso com a magia [_Create Greater Item_] e isso, apesar de lembrar um porrete, era um Cajado de Mago.

A roupa que Satoshi usava era um uniforme negro justo que cobria todo seu corpo do pescoço para baixo, praticamente uma roupa de mergulho, ele também pôs luvas e botas brancas.

Seu rosto estava exposto, isso era uma medida para dissociá-lo de Atari.

_Certo! Vamos começar a Operação Yubizume em E-Rantel!_

Satoshi voou pela cidade, oculto por _[Perfect Unknowable],_ até o primeiro alvo da noite.

Aquele era o ponto de drogas que ele atacou no seu primeiro dia nesta cidade, atacar este lugar de novo hoje foi bem nostálgico. Nas vezes anteriores quando ele atacou bandidos, Satoshi cometeu o erro de usar a _Mask of Envy_. Por causa desse vacilo alguns bandidos tinham vindo atrás de Atari para verificar se ele era o mascarado.

Se desde aquela época Satoshi usasse um disfarce como o que usava esta noite, ele não teria tido esse tipo de inconveniente.

O Ponto de Drogas em questão funcionava em uma hospedaria por hora abaixo do aqueduto e estava tão vivido como sempre. Apesar de apenas dois dias atrás Satoshi ter feito uma batida aqui, espancado uma galera e levado cinco para nunca mais serem vistos, os negócios continuavam a toda.

Satoshi reparou que a segurança, que da ultima vez tinha sido dobrada, agora foi triplicada.

Os clientes eram de dois tipos: ou viciados que alugavam um quarto para fazer uso de alguma droga do catálogo ou pessoas que não se drogavam, mas vinham aqui para ter o serviço de prostitutas, que eram viciadas em situação devedora.

Enquanto caminhava oculto por magia no interior do prédio, Satoshi teve uma ideia brilhante quando viu uma cena repulsiva em um dos quartos.

Um homem gordo estava tendo o corpo lambido por cinco mulheres nuas enquanto bebia vinho, para Satoshi, aquelas mulheres não deviam ter que fazer aquele tipo de coisa.

Possivelmente ninguém devia.

_Antes eu planejava buscar colonos entre pessoas sem esperança… essas viciadas certamente se enquadrem nessa categoria._

Satoshi tinha como um de seus planos trazer colonos humanos para Famicômia. Seus alvos naturais eram os raros humanos sem preconceito racial ou os muitos humanos sem esperança de futuro que aceitariam um recomeço no meio da floresta.

Apenas pessoas sem esperança se prestariam a dar um banho de língua naquele gordo, então estas viciadas se enquadravam como potenciais colonos, visto que necessitam urgentemente de um recomeço.

Isso dito, estas viciadas e viciados seriam inúteis na construção de Famicômia se mantivessem o status atual deles como dependentes de drogas.

_Vou pedir a Miya para testar as magias [Restoration] e [Detox] neles… se for possível remover o vício eles seriam colonos ideais._

Estando satisfeito com a inspeção que ele fez, Satoshi saiu voando por uma janela e lançou a magia dele.

[_Silent Magic: Perfect Illusion_]

A magia de Satoshi envolveu todo prédio, quem olhava de fora, via a hospedaria como ela estava antes da magia, quem estava dentro e olhava para fora, via o entorno como antes da magia.

Satoshi então entrou novamente no prédio por uma das janelas e lançou outra magia.

"[_Gate_]!"

Um portal negro surgiu no cômodo e dele saíram dez figuras pálidas.

"Manzu, capture todos os bandidos e viciados que trabalham aqui, não seja bruto com os viciados… e apenas ponha para dormir os clientes das putas, não há necessidade de trazê-los."

"O que fazer sobre os bens e riquezas, Ser Supremo?"

"Pegue tudo, até mesmo as posses dos clientes. Ah… pegue as drogas do porão também."

Satoshi ia fazer uma fogueira com as drogas.

"Outra coisa Manzu, tente terminar rápido, temos que fazer trinta ataques esta noite."

Depois que Manzu e seus Vampire-kin saíram do cômodo para cumprir as ordens, Satoshi se ocultou com magia e alçou voou pela janela para o alvo mais próximo, a apenas dois quarteirões dali.

_Este corpo é muito inconveniente… quase não atravesso a janela._

O musculoso corpo de Satoshi tinha cerca de 190 cm, então ele tinha que ser especialmente seletivo ao escolher janelas para atravessar.

O próximo alvo era um grande estoque pertencente ao Departamento de Contrabando.

Depois de uma breve vistoria, Satoshi viu que não havia muitos seguranças ou pessoas no prédio, mas havia muitos produtos que iam demorar demais para serem transportados, possivelmente horas. Mas Satoshi estava interessado nestes produtos para cidade dele, que, infelizmente, era uma cidade pobre.

Portanto a demora valeria a pena.

Satoshi isolou o enorme prédio com uma ilusão e abriu um novo portal para os esgotos onde a segunda equipe de coleta estava agrupada.

"Saviejo, capture todos os homens dos Oito Dedos e transporte todas as mercadorias e recursos deles neste prédio para a base. Vai demorar bastante, então tente otimizar as coisas."

Depois de dar a ordem para o segundo _Vampire Knight_, Satoshi convocou com magia vários mortos-vivos inferiores para agir como carregadores sob Saviejo.

Satoshi então foi para o terceiro ponto da noite.

Ele seguiu esse padrão por quase a noite toda.

Havia momentos que as quatro equipes estavam ocupadas e ele tinha que esperar vários minutos até que uma delas terminasse, isso geralmente acontecia por causa dos alvos pertencentes ao Departamento de Contrabando.

Essas pausas foram uma coisa boa para Satoshi, pois ele podia recuperar MP com sua regeneração natural nestes momentos.

Seu MP estava incrivelmente baixo devido ao sobreuso e em alguns momentos da noite chegou a estar abaixo dos 10%. Isso foi principalmente por ele ter que sustentar quatro portais ao mesmo tempo. A magia [_Gate_] gastava tantos recursos quanto mais transições fizesse.

Mas graças a estas pausas e a regeneração vampírica acelerada dele, ele não ficou sem MP em nenhum momento.

Já tinha passado da meia-noite quando um problema inesperado surgiu para quebrar o padrão que Satoshi vinha mantendo por horas. Satoshi já tinha dado instruções ao _Vampire Knight_ Urik, e estava voando para longe do vigésimo quinto alvo quando ele reparou em três vultos em um prédio próximo daquele de onde ele saiu.

_Ei… aquelas são Evileye, Tia e Tina._

As três aventureiras das Rosas Azuis estavam encarando o prédio que estava sob uma ilusão feita por Satoshi.

Curioso, Satoshi se aproximou delas, como ele estava sob [_Perfect Unknowable_] uma magia de 9° Nível, dificilmente elas o notariam.

"... você tem certeza, Evileye?"

"Absoluta, Tina… posso sentir a aura de um morto-vivo poderoso vindo daquele prédio... um vampiro pra ser mais específica, e se vocês olharem com cuidado vão perceber que o lugar está sob uma ilusão agora."

"Uhm… não consigo ver isso, mas devemos fazer uma infiltração minha irmã?"

"Sim, vamos fazer isso. Evileye, acorde Lakyus e Gagaran, talvez nós precisemos de reforços."

_Merda! Fomos descobertos!_

Satoshi tinha percebido que estava no teto do prédio que ficava atrás do Pavilhão Dourado, este prédio ficava de frente para o ponto do Departamento de Escravidão que ele tinha acabado de desmantelar.

Quando percebeu que as três estavam perto de se dividirem, Satoshi apressadamente desfez o efeito de [_Perfect Unknowable_].

Imediatamente as três se voltaram o lugar onde ele estava, já prontas para um possível combate.

"Não posso deixar as pequenas damas fazerem isso."

Satoshi disse com suas novas cordas vocais.

"É quem é você, massa de músculos, para nos dizer o que fazer?"

Satoshi pesou o que fazer aqui, de jeito nenhum ele iria parar a _Operação Yubizume_ antes de terminá-la. E ele não podia deixar a informação sobre isso se espalhar de nenhuma maneira também.

_Ainda faltam cinco pontos para atacar e eu ainda não vi os resultados dos saques... _

Não tinha jeito, ele tinha que se livrar dessas três.

"Commodore, Alex Commodore! Gravem bem este nome já que vocês nunca conhecerão um mago melhor do que o Justiceiro Commodore! O homem que castiga os malfeitores!"

Satoshi podia notar a descrença de todas as três para sua _bullshit_.

"Um mago? Com esse shape?"

"Isso era um cajado? Pensei que fosse um porrete..."

"Tina e Tia não se distraiam! Há algo estranho com esse cara! A aura dele é como se fosse de uma pessoa comum, mas ele claramente não é!"

"Exatamente pequenina. Esse Commodore aqui não é uma pessoa comum, ele é uma pessoa extraordinária! Que desceu neste mundo para punir os com coração ruim e com a alma sebosa! Que tal vocês irem dormir e me deixarem fazer o meu trabalho?"

Seria irritante se elas chamassem Gagaran e Lakyus, então Satoshi tinha que tirá-las do caminho pelo menos até amanhã de manhã. No entanto, ele não gostaria de ferir elas, então ele estaria as imobilizando em caráter temporário.

_[Silent Magic: Hypnos Errand]_

Pouco depois de Satoshi lançar a magia silenciosamente, as gêmeas Tina e Tia começavam a fechar os olhos pesadamente e no segundo seguinte caiam dormindo no chão.

Uma vez que falharam em resistir a esta magia intermediária, elas dormiriam por seis horas, o que serviria aos propósitos de Satoshi.

"Tina! Tia!"

Evileye tentou se abaixar para verificar suas amigas e ao mesmo tempo um círculo mágico apareceu na mão da vampira. Ela preparava uma magia ofensiva contra ele, mas Satoshi foi mais rápido na sua reação do que ela na execução.

Ele usou uma habilidade racial.

"{_Undead Control_}!"

Evileye congelou onde estava.

"Uhm… funcionou, hein?"

_Undead Control_ era uma habilidade de classe racial que permitia a Satoshi controlar mortos-vivos mais fracos que ele por até seis horas. Esta habilidade ainda tinha uma versão mais potente chamada _Undead Domination _cujo controle era permanente, mas cujo limite de nível era 49 entre outras limitações.

Satoshi podia sentir um vínculo mental crescente com aquela pequena vampira, ela ainda estava lutando para resistir ao controle, mas a intuição de Satoshi dizia para ele que era uma luta em vão.

O MP de Satoshi estava baixo então ele aproveitou esta oportunidade para recarregar.

Ele esperou pacientemente alguns minutos e a luta de resistência cessou completamente.

Satoshi experimentou dar uma ordem.

"Tire a máscara."

Satoshi deu seu primeiro comando para a maga da Rosas Azuis que já não oferecia qualquer resistência a seu controle.

"Como o senhor desejar, Mestre."

Ela respondeu um pouco sem vida enquanto obedecia.

Atrás da máscara branca de Evileye havia o rosto de uma menina com brilhantes olhos vermelhos.

"Qual sua idade?"

"254 anos, Mestre."

"Uhm… impressionante, você está bem conservada, eu te daria uns 12 anos no máximo."

_Ela deve ter uma idade parecida com a daquele famoso mago do Império... me pergunto se há muitos indivíduos tão experientes como eles neste mundo._

"Tire suas proteções divinatórias."

A garota de olhos vermelhos fez uma face confusa quando inclinou a cabeça, mas no segundo seguinte entendeu o que o Mestre queria.

Evileye removeu um dos anéis e um colar.

"Oh! 51!"

Evileye incrivelmente alcançava nível 51. Era de longe a criatura mais forte que Satoshi já viu neste mundo. Ela era tão poderosa que estava alem do limite de nível da habilidade de controle permanente {_Undead Domination}_ de Satoshi.

Com 254 anos de vida ela deveria ter muito conhecimento sobre este mundo.

Satoshi gostaria de ter uma longa conversa com ela.

Agora que ela já não tinha os itens que negavam sua natureza, Satoshi também não pode deixar de reparar no perfume feminino da raça vampírica que ela soltava.

Apesar de estar saindo de um ser com o corpo sem-graça de uma menininha, talvez por ela ser do mesmo tipo que ele, o perfume dela era o mais erótico que ele teve a chance de sentir, muito mais tentador que o perfume de qualquer mulher humana.

Era praticamente um potente afrodisíaco que nublava a mente e nestes poucos minutos desde que ela tirou seu anel a roupa de mergulho de Satoshi já estava muito mais apertada no meio das pernas dele.

_Perigoso! Isso está em outra liga!_

Satoshi deu as costas a Evileye para aliviar o efeito afrodisíaco e poupar ela de ver o pacote vergonhoso que tinha se formado dentro da calça dele.

_Preciso pensar em roupas melhores! Essa roupa é comprometedora!_

"Coloque novamente os itens e a máscara!"

"Entendido, Mestre."

Satoshi sempre teve pouca libido, mesmo neste mundo, então essa reação quase instantânea ao odor vampírico de Evileye foi muito desconcertante para ele.

_Esse é o apelo de uma vampira virgem de 254 anos..._

Depois de Satoshi ficar alguns minutos de costas para a garota, ele ficou mais aliviado quando o tentador odor ficava cada vez mais fraco já que tudo que ela liberava agora era um odor humano genérico.

"Você deve ficar neste telhado pelas próximas seis horas."

"Entendido, Mestre."

_Seriamente__! O que deu em mim?_

Olhando para ela agora ele via apenas uma criança com uma mascara. A reação dele antes foi muito desproporcional, inapropriada e estranha.

Antes de lançar [_Perfect Unknowable]_ em si mesmo, ele lembrou de uma outra questão que o deixava curioso sobre Evileye.

"Qual seu nome verdadeiro, Evileye?"

"Keno Fasris Invern, Mestre."

Satoshi então foi embora deixando a pequena Keno no telhado com as gêmeas dorminhocas.

**\- PARTE SEIS -**

Em uma câmara subterrânea enorme e completamente escura dois homens conversavam.

"Vocês foram bem eficientes esta noite, Manzu."

"Obrigado, Ser Supremo. Para nós é uma grande honra agradar o Ser Supremo."

Além daqueles dois homens naquela grande câmara havia também quase mil pessoas amordaçadas e amarradas, eram homens e mulheres, criminosos e viciados, humanos e elfos.

E também havia algumas dezenas de vampire-kin.

Satoshi tinha encerrado o último portal da _Operação Yubizume_ menos de meia-hora atrás.

Eles tinham conseguido, com absoluto sucesso, numa única noite, saquear trinta ninhos de bandidos na cidade. Coletando muitas riquezas e ouro.

Olhando a quantidade de pessoas que foram amontoadas nesta câmara subterrânea fedida, uma parte significativa da Cidade de E-Rantel estava aqui.

_Talvez 0,5%? Talvez mais?_

Mas Satoshi acreditava que estas pessoas eram o tipo de moradores que esta cidade não sentiria falta. Por isso ele os removeria da cidade e lhes daria novos destinos.

Cerca de cem deles eram viciados humanos que viviam sob escravidão de dívida com o Departamento de Drogas.

Outros cem deles, entre os quais cerca de cinquenta elfos e elfas, eram escravos do Departamento de Escravidão que possivelmente seriam vendidos para negociantes de passagem por E-Rantel ou despachados para serem vendidos em outros países.

Os quase oitocentos restantes eram bandidos.

A intenção de Satoshi era testar a possibilidade de desintoxicar os viciados e remediar a saúde deles, se fosse possível Satoshi os transformaria em colonos na Famicômia. Em relação aos escravos, Satoshi tencionava reivindicar a posse deles para si e colocar eles como subordinados de Mirella, Pazuka e Tantalle trabalhando na _Instant Fortress._

Quanto aos bandidos, estes não teriam um bom fado, seriam todos transformados em _Vampire Spawns_.

"Manzu, use os criminosos por dez dias. Quando for transformá-los, faça deles apenas _Vampire Spawns_, faça-os tão fracos quanto possível."

"... Entendido, Ser Supremo."

Satoshi pediu aquilo para Manzu porque ele não queria que a _Ordem de Manzuri_ ficasse forte demais.

Era necessário que a _Ordem dos Manzuri_ fosse derrotável por E-Rantel e que também não fosse uma ameaça grande o suficiente para gerar uma comoção internacional. Se os países vizinhos se movessem juntos por causa dessa Ordem seria muito ruim para Satoshi.

Por isso, era bom que a _Ordem de Manzuri_ fosse fraca, a ordem devia estar dentro do _Padrão de Calamidades _de uma cidade do porte de E-Rantel.

Claro, os responsáveis pela destruição da ordem não seriam da cidade. Os principais subjugadores seriam o Aventureiro Atari e o enviado da Famicômia, Kuro das Luzes Tortuosas.

Portanto a _Ordem dos Manzuri_ deveria estar na exata fronteira do que E-Rantel poderia suportar.

"Aqueles ali são os chefões criminosos em E-Rantel?"

Satoshi apontou para sete pessoas que estavam separadas dos demais.

"Correto, Ser Supremo."

Satoshi foi até eles.

As sete pessoas amarradas não podiam ver quase nada naquela Câmara Escura, mas eles podiam ouvir as vozes dos dois homens conversando e podiam notar os olhos vermelhos brilhantes de Manzu se aproximando.

"[_Hundred Magical Lights_]!"

Quando Satoshi lançou sua magia, uma centena de lanternas mágicas se espalharam pela câmara. Junto com a luz, centenas de gemidos e choros abafados foram ouvidos, uma vez que todos finalmente puderam ver os arredores, eles se desesperaram.

Satoshi, que estava no corpo musculoso de Alex Commodore, se abaixou em frente de um dos sete líderes e removeu a mordaça dele.

Com nível 19, aquele era o humano mais forte deste lugar.

"Nome e Departamento."

"... Portmore, Departamento de Segurança."

Satoshi ignorou Portmore por um momento e virou a cabeça para o lado, olhando atentamente para um homem amarrado no meio da multidão a cinquenta metros de onde ele estava. O homem que chamou sua atenção na distante pilha de prisioneiros, tinha um rosto cheio de cicatrizes e a pontinha do nariz faltando, foi o mesmo homem que por duas vezes o perseguiu até um beco.

Tinha uma coisa perturbando Satoshi desde que ele percebeu isso durante a tarde.

_Bandidos são traiçoeiros..._

Estava claro para Satoshi que a estalagem da Gentil Senhora foi depredada como uma mensagem para Atari. Aqueles bandidos devem ter ido até a pousada dele e deixaram um recado destruindo tudo.

Satoshi deu uma ultima encarada no distante homem das cicatrizes e então se voltou para o homem a menos de um metro dele, o tal Chefe do Departamento de Segurança dos Oito Dedos em E-Rantel, Portmore.

"Sabe Portmore, assim como você pode perceber apenas olhando em volta, os Oito Dedos estão acabados nesta cidade. Então me diga sua opinião, como o malandro velho que você é, o que você acha que vai acontecer agora?"

O homem chamado Portmore tinha uma expressão muito difícil, mas em um último ato de coragem adotou uma postura desafiadora. De fato, ele era um cara corajoso, Saviejo disse que antes de ser capturado ele quase matou três Vampire Spawns tendo que ser detido por um par de Minor Vampire.

"O que vai acontecer, tu me pergunta? Os outros ramos vão vir tirar satisfação com vocês, é claro! É isso que vai acontecer! Você acha que uma cidade como E-Rantel pode ser abandonada pela nossa organização? Eles virão até vocês de todas direções, os próprios _Seis Braços_ virão aqui! Com a desculpa certa eles vão mandar o próprio exército do rei vir aqui para tirar sua cabeça!"

_Eles desejarem uma revanche eu meio que esperava, mas o que é esse troço de mandar o exército do reino aqui? Eles se acham tão influentes assim?_

"Entendo, então vai ser isso que vai acontecer..."

"Óbvio! Você não pode fuder com a firma é pensar que vai andar de novo! Escuta aqui Montanha, ainda a tempo para se redimir, se você liberar todos e entrar no nosso serviço, você e seus monstros podem não ser esmagados!"

Satoshi não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir aquilo e notar os demais líderes amordaçados concordando com as palavras de Portmore com a cabeça.

"Redenção?"

"Isso mesmo! Você tem potencial para entrar no _Seis Braços_! Claro, dado os problemas que você causou vai ser necessário fazer muitos serviços antes de receber essa honra!"

"Hehehe... HUAHUAUHUAH!"

Satoshi não conseguiu segurar o riso ouvindo a última cartada jogada por Portmore.

O líder do Departamento de Segurança do Oito Dedos de E-Rantel tentou recrutá-lo.

Atrás de Satoshi, os _Vampire-kin_ que viram a alegria do Mestre começaram a gargalhar também, mas a risada deles era sinistra, maligna e apavorante, causando medo em todos os humanos e elfos presentes.

Um cheiro ainda mais forte de ureia e amônia subiu na câmara conforme as pessoas se desesperavam ao ouvir as risadas dos _Vampire-kin_.

Após dois longos minutos de risadas, Satoshi conseguiu se acalmar e falou.

"Não existe esse negócio de redenção, Portmore, nem para mim nem para vocês. Se os outros ramos vierem '_tirar satisfação_' eles serão mortos. Se esses tais '_Seis Braços_' vierem fazer a mesma coisa serão mortos também. Se o exército do rei vier aqui para tirar minha cabeça, também matarei eles em legítima defesa. Por causa de vocês seus filhos-da-puta eu estou tendo que pagar 25 moedas de prata por noite na porra de um quarto! E aquela Gentil Senhora perdeu tudo que tinha e fugiu da cidade! Como você acha que pode se redimir disso?! Vocês são monstros!"

Depois de pôr para fora algo que o estava incomodando desde de tarde, Satoshi pessoalmente amordaçou Portmore novamente.

Ele ainda tinha que entrar em contato com Miya para coletar os viciados e escravos retirados dos Oito Dedos, e também ainda tinha um loot gigante para avaliar.

Satoshi não ia mais perder tempo com estes cachorros mortos.

**\- FIM DO CAPÍTULO -**

* * *

**NOTA DO AUTOR: **

Apenas para clarificar umas coisas:

1 - Atividades criminais em ambientes pobres empregam uma parcela grande de pessoas da comunidade. Como um morador do Rio de Janeiro eu sei disso. Então os números não estão inflados, blz?

2 - Commodore terá muito pouca participação e só vai aparecer eventualmente para '_combater o crime_', ou seja, sempre que o plot dos _Oito Dedos_ permitir ele deve fazer uma aparição.

3 - Evileye ter apenas nível 51 foi um pouco conservador da minha parte, inicialmente eu ia pôr ela com nível 54.

4 - Lakyus tem nível 29 e pode lançar magias de 5° nível como [Raise Dead].

5 - A _Operação Yubizume_ faz referência a prática de membros da Yakuza de cortar uma parte do dedo como punição.

_._

_No Dia 10 teremos... **Zurrenorn de E-Rantel****!**_


	15. Dia 10 - Vulgaridades no Cemitério

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Aqui está o Dia 10!  
****Tenham uma boa leitura!**

* * *

_**PS:** Ele ficou muito grande então talvez seja bom ler em dois tempos._

* * *

NO EPISÓDIO ANTERIOR:  
**(leitura não necessária)**

No dia anterior Satoshi decidiu eliminar os Oito Dedos de E-Rantel. Ele reservou o período do dia para fazer suas atividades normais como o **_Aventureiro Atari_** e **_Vampiro Famicom_**. Pela noite ele iniciou a _Operação Yubizume _para por fim aos bandidos da cidade. Ele então atacou todos os trinta pontos de negócios dos Oito Dedos que pôde mapear ao interrogar um Chefe de Departamento capturado. Para ter mais liberdade ao fazer essa atividade e não comprometer uma de suas personas, Satoshi adota uma terceira persona, o **_Justiceiro Commodore_**, que durante a operação de limpeza da cidade precisou lutar contra Evileye, Tina e Tia.

**.**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Vulgaridades no Cemitério

**Dia 10**

* * *

**\- PARTE UM -**

Satoshi ficou no esgoto por horas acompanhando o pós-evento da Operação Yubizume.

Ele tinha usado portal para trazer até os esgotos da cidade suas ajudantes Miya e Tsuki, junto com alguns membros da _Escritura dos Mortos-Vivos_, do _Batalhão Latino_ e as três escravas elfas, Tantalle, Pazuka, Mirella, além de muitos ajudantes hobgoblins coletados dentre cidadãos da Famicômia e que iam trabalhar como carregadores.

"Ser Supremo, nós somamos todos os metais das moedas coletadas e convertemos para Moedas de Ouro. A riqueza que o Ser Supremo obteve com estes humanos foi de 25.510 Moedas de Ouro de Re-Estize, 10.135 Moedas de Ouro de Baharuth, 3.317 Moedas de Ouro de Slane, 738 moedas de Ouro do Dragão, 65 Moedas de Ouro de Karnassus e 41 Moedas de Ouro de Roble..."

"Bem, isso é bastante coisa… Diga, esses Karnassus e Roble são países?_"_

A tarefa que deu ao pessoal que ele trouxe aqui foi contabilizar todos os itens coletados na operação e transportar aquelas coisas para a Cidade na Floresta, com exceção das centenas de quilos de moedas, ou talvez algumas toneladas, que ficariam no inventário de Satoshi.

Hoje Satoshi aprendeu, de um jeito que não esqueceria tão cedo, que metal pesa mais que papel-moeda.

As três escravas elfas dele, Tantalle, Pazuka e Mirella, receberam subordinados entre o _Batalhão Latino_ e ficaram encarregadas de levar os 58 escravos humanos e os 46 escravos elfos capturados para a _Instant Fortress_ para aclimatar-los como os futuros servos domésticos da torre.

Felizmente para Satoshi o ratio de escravas femininas do grupo era de quase 8 em 10 entre os humanos e maior que 9 em 10 entre os Elfos, o que ia garantir um ambiente perfumado na _Instant Fortress_. Honestamente, Satoshi estava cansado do cheiro dos Goblins do _Batalhão Latino_ impregnado nas paredes da _Instant Fortress_.

Embora houvesse mulheres entre os Goblins do _Batalhão Latino_, elas eram minoria e não conseguiam dar vazão ao odor dos goblins masculinos.

No futuro Satoshi planejava fazer experiências de reprodução entre 'Batalhão Latino x Goblins Nativos' e entre 'Batalhão Latino x Batalhão Latino'. Claro que seriam experiências voluntárias e remuneradas.

Voltando ao assunto dos escravos coletados, Satoshi também ordenou a Tantalle, Pazuka e Mirella que escrevessem uma ficha para cada um dos cento e quatro escravos, com nome, idade, história de fundo, capacidades e anseios pessoais. Em uma oportunidade futura ele teria elas três, que só escrevem na língua élfica, lendo estes papéis para ele e o apresentando a cada um dos escravos.

"Sim, Ser Supremo, estes lugares são países. Karnassus é uma nação distante que fica no leste de Baharuth e Roble é uma nação religiosa que fica ao sudoeste de Re-Estize."

"Os Oito Dedos devem ter algum negócio nestes países também… estes países são poderosos?"

Satoshi também deu uma ordem especial para sua eidolon, a pequena Couatl Miya, quando a trouxe aqui.

Miya recebeu a tarefa de tentar _desintoxicar_ os 97 viciados capturados e curá-los de suas doenças físicas, antes de colocar eles para viver e trabalhar na _Cidade de Famicômia_. A maior parte dos viciados também era feminina com 85 delas sendo mulheres e 12 sendo homens, quase todos estes viciados eram obrigados pelos Oito-Dedos a se prostituir para pagar dívidas.

Para o Oito-Dedos o status deles era pior que o dos escravos, já que eram _bens com defeito_.

Felizmente parece que Miya teve ótimos resultados com a desintoxicação e cura dessas pessoas, apesar de meia-dúzia de casos não terem tido sucesso com as magias básicas, quando ela usou magia de 6º Nível de Convocações Angelicais o sucesso foi obtido.

Porém, havia uma coisa que perturbava a consciência de Satoshi. Ele sabia que o que estava fazendo com essa gente não era diferente de um sequestro e, sendo sincero, Satoshi era muito coração-mole para fazer tal ato sem se sentir mal por isso.

O destino dos homens viciados e mulheres viciadas uma vez que chegassem a Famicômia, seria ter que se estabelecer em uma cidade caótica que ainda não forjou seu rumo e que era povoada por semi-humanos primitivos que comiam gente até uma semanas atrás. Era um destino duro que eles teriam pela frente.

Apesar de recomeçar sempre ser algo difícil, isso era difícil demais. Porém Satoshi pensava que isso era melhor do que o que eles passavam antes. Satoshi ainda se lembrava nitidamente de uma das cena que presenciou durante um ataque, a cena do gordo pelado bebendo vinho, das cinco mulheres viciadas e do banho de língua que elas davam no homem.

Satoshi pediu que Miya fizesse o mesmo que Tantalle, Pazuka e Mirella, ou seja, que fizesse uma ficha para cada um dos resgatados. Satoshi tentaria dar ocupações adequadas a eles na cidade e também daria tantos incentivos quanto possível para eles neste começo.

"Não posso dizer com certeza se estes dois países são países poderosos ou não, Ser Supremo. Na Teocracia temos muito pouco contato com ambos. Mas cada geração de uma das Cidades-Estado de Karnassus sempre possui um poderoso guerreiro que veste a armadura do Cavaleiro Negro do passado. Também é no território de Karnassus que fica a sede de uma grande e eficiente ordem de assassinos, os Ijaniya. Já em Roble eles lutam com hordas de semi-humanos de Abellion constantemente e lá também há uma orgulhosa _Ordem de Paladinos_, que se compara a nossa antiga _Escritura da Luz Solar_."

"Bom, então esses paladinos não são grande coisa, não é Nigurath? Vocês eram tão fracos, fracos de dar dó."

"Somos todos agradecidos por ter nos matado, Ser Supremo. Não fosse por isso, Lady Tsuki não teria nos levado como seus cães leais."

Enquanto as três escravas elfas lidavam com os escravos e Miya com os viciados. Coube a homunculi Dread Necromancer Tsuki lidar com a contabilidade do loot. Ela estava fazendo isso com ajuda de seus mortos-vivos, de hobgoblins e de mais de uma centena de convocações feitas por Satoshi e Miya.

Nigurath, que tinha seus próprios subordinados, tinha sido encarregado por Tsuki de ser o responsável por contabilizar as centenas de milhares de moedas dos mais variados metais e emissores que foram coletadas nos trinta alvos atacados do Oito Dedos.

Eram sacos e sacos de moedas, cada um pesando dezenas, centenas de quilos. Era tanta coisa que uma vez separada a contabilidade foi feita com ajuda de uma balança.

Parece que E-Rantel foi um grande polo gerador de riqueza em termos de crime e dinheiro sujo. Mas mais do que isso, E-Rantel também foi um ponto onde o dinheiro coletado pelos bandidos nos países vizinhos era obrigado a passar antes de ser enviado para a capital de Re-Estize.

Satoshi não tinha ideia se o valor contabilizado por ele, quase 40 mil moedas de ouro, era muito ou pouco nos termos de orçamento nacional ou municipal. Mas como isso foi toda a riqueza encontrada com quase todos os criminosos da cidade, ele decidiu considerar que fosse muito.

Como aventureiro ele sabia que geralmente missões de equipes de platina giravam de 10 a 40 moedas de ouro e de equipes de mithril começavam nas 50 moedas de ouro e podiam chegar até 80 moedas de ouro.

_E ainda tem aquele mundaréu de itens… tudo, com exceção das drogas, será usado._

Os depósitos do Departamento de Contrabando estava cheio de itens que seriam muito úteis na _Cidade da Famicômia_. Satoshi tinha ordenado que se coletasse até os móveis dos trinta lugares que atacaram. Ele os tinha deixado completamente vazios.

Satoshi só não coletou os prédios também porque estava com pouca mana e tempo.

"Manzu, a partir de hoje você tem o dever de lidar com as sobras dessa organização na cidade. Não precisa se afobar, apenas monitore a noite da cidade e pegue os malandros que ficaram de fora, eventualmente eles vão mostrar a cara."

Satoshi deu um comando para Manzu que estava ali perto.

Os vampire-kin da Ordem dos Manzuri estavam atualmente responsáveis pelos quase 800 bandidos capturados. Nos próximos 10 dias estes bandidos iam se tornar vampire-kin e após este tempo Satoshi planejava começar o projeto "_Subjugação dos Manzuri_".

Este projeto garantiria a Atari um UP no Ranking da Guilda de Aventureiros.

"Nigurath, você pode ir com seus subordinados até Tsuki. Diga a ela que como já amanheceu eu voltei para a superfície para fazer meu papel como Atari. Eu vou pegar o resultado da contagem à tarde na _Instant Fortress._"

Depois de se despedir dos vampire-kin naquele túnel, Satoshi usou [_Teleportation_] para ir até seu quarto na estalagem Pavilhão Dourado.

Mais um dia do Aventureiro Atari tinha começado.

**\- PARTE DOIS -**

Assim que apareceu no seu quarto no Pavilhão Dourado, Satoshi se deitou na cama e começou a fazer considerações.

Já havia amanhecido há uma hora então ele esperava que os três homunculi, Wasabi, Sapphire e Ruby, já tivessem deixado a cidade.

Os portões da cidade geralmente abrem, em média, meia-hora antes do amanhecer e fecham, sempre, três horas após o anoitecer. Satoshi tinha orientado os homunculi a deixarem a cidade hoje o mais cedo possível e que, uma vez fora da cidade, eles tentassem se distanciar daqui o mais rápido possível.

A_ homunculi Fighter_ Ruby e a _homunculi Thief_ Sapphire teriam facilidade em cumprir esta ordem já que tinham bagagem apenas por questão de aparência. Mas o _homunculi Samurai_ Wasabi teria dificuldades.

Ele tinha uma carga de produtos como comerciante, com mais de quatro carruagens, e até, apenas para manter aparências, duas equipes Aventureiros de Ferro e uma de Prata como escolta.

Wasabi tinha se inscrito na Guilda de Comércio nos dias que passou aqui em E-Rantel e tinha que passar pela burocracia no portão sul rumo à Cidade de Palumia, na Teocracia de Slane.

Um pouco preocupado com Wasabi, Satoshi decidiu mandar [_Message_] e verificar se ele já tinha conseguido sair da cidade.

Para alegria de Satoshi, o garoto tinha passado com sucesso pelo portão e já estava na estrada há meia hora. Parece que Wasabi fez uso de dinheiro para pular a fila de verificação e para obter notas falsas de saída para produtos.

Satoshi não entrou em detalhes com ele, mas ele desaprovava isso.

Não pela ilegalidade, mas porque poderia chamar a atenção se alguém pulasse a fila justo na manhã seguinte a um grande evento como aquele onde quase 1.000 pessoas da cidade desapareceram.

_Bom… dificilmente alguém ligaria os pontos._

Apenas por segurança, Satoshi mandou [_Message_] para as garotas Ruby e Sapphire. Ruby tinha saído com segurança pelo portão leste rumo a Cidade de Sattari, no Império de Baharuth, e Sapphire tinha saído com segurança pelo portal oeste rumo a cidade de E-Pespel, do Reino de Re-Estize.

_Minha ligação com Keno… ou melhor Evileye, acaba de ser cortada._

Satoshi reparou que a ligação dele com a aventureira de Adamantina Evileye que ele tinha estabelecido através da habilidade racial {_Undead Control_} tinha se extinguido, isso foi estranho pois as seis horas tinham passado já há algum tempo, a ligação durou quase sete horas. Parece que tal qual as magias, as habilidades também tinham durações um pouco diferentes neste mundo.

Satoshi ainda deitado na cama se recordou do rosto de Keno sem máscara e de seus olhos vermelhos encantadores. O perfume feminino de uma vampira antiga virgem foi estimulante demais para ele, se Keno fosse um pouco mais velha ele sem dúvidas ia insistir em se relacionar com ela daqui para frente.

_Bom… ela é velha, não é? Tem 254 anos, mas quero dizer, isso não faria bem para minha cabeça._

Satoshi pretendia evitar esta guria de agora em diante.

Felizmente ela tinha aquele item que mascarava a sua natureza então para Satoshi ela seria sempre uma garota humana mascarada com perfume natural ordinário.

Satoshi levantou da cama e destrancou a porta do quarto. Ele ia até a recepção para perguntar onde era o quarto das Rosas Azuis. Pelo que ele sabia elas se hospedaram aqui ontem.

Uma vez na recepção foi informado que elas estavam em quartos no quarto andar, o último do prédio.

Ele também ficou sabendo que uma carta tinha acabado de chegar para ele, aquilo tinha chegado apenas dez minutos atrás e que seria entregue no seu quarto se ele não a tivesse pego aqui agora.

Aquilo deixou Satoshi perplexo com quem seria o remetente. Ele também ficou em uma situação difícil, pois ele não sabia ler.

Ele cogitou pedir a moça da recepção que lesse para ele, mas então teve uma ideia.

_Lakyus-chan! Essa é uma excelente oportunidade para ver ela!_

Satoshi precisava mesmo de uma desculpa para ver as Rosas Azuis isso caiu como uma luva.

Depois de ir até o quarto andar, Satoshi bateu na porta do quarto de Lakyus.

Ele já preparava o nariz e os olhos em antecipação a beldade abrindo a porta. A imaginação dele até voava um pouco com as roupas de dormir que ela usaria, talvez um pijama, roupas casuais, talvez lingerie?

Então ele notou uma coisa.

_Acho que o sol nasceu a menos de duas horas… eu estou sendo meio inconveniente, né?_

Ele só se encontrou com as Rosas Azuis ontem e apenas por algumas horas. Quem ele pensa que é para perturbar o sono dessas celebridades?

Isso não parecia certo!

Satoshi já dava meia volta e saia de fininho quando a porta se abriu.

"Uhwah… Evileye, você esqueceu a chave..."

Quando Satoshi viu aquela cena, ele fez questão de queimar na mente para observá-la muitas vezes no futuro.

Uma Lakyus totalmente a vontade em um pijama azul folgado com mais da metade de seus botões desabotoados tinha aberto a porta enquanto espreguiçando. O cabelo dela estava bagunçado como o cabelo de alguém que acabou de acordar, o rosto dela tinha uma expressão preguiçosa de quem queria continuar dormindo com os olhos parcialmente fechados.

Satoshi achou aquela visão tão bonita que cogitou usar a magia [_Take Picture_] silenciosamente para sempre lembrar dela. Mas ele não sabia como o pergaminho com a foto surgiria então preferia não correr o risco de acabar sendo pego.

Ele também não pode deixar de considerar a cena um pouco erótica.

Havia toda aquela pele que não devia estar à vista na região dos seios, ombros e abdômen, que somado ao agradável e forte perfume natural dela, perfume este que nesse horário ainda não tinha sido corrompido por artificialidades e camuflagens femininas como maquiagem, loções e fragrâncias, perfume este que era fortalecido pelo fato dela não estar usando roupa de baixo.

"Que… huh? Quem é…? Kyaaa! Desculpe, espere um minuto!"

Infelizmente para Satoshi após menos de quatro segundos, mesmo ela estando visivelmente sonolenta e tendo acabado de acordar, ela reparou o quão vulnerável a roupa dela a deixava. Isso foi talvez porque mulheres tenham um sentido para essas coisas, adquirido com a vivência e como meio de defesa contra os assaltos dos olhos dos homens que se deixados livres podem levar a um assalto físico.

Lakyus fechou a porta para se trocar e ficou desaparecida por quatro minutos inteiros.

Nesse meio tempo, Satoshi considerava como pedir a ela o favor de ler a carta, Keno, ou melhor, Evileye poderia chegar a qualquer momento e interromper eles, então Satoshi esperava que não demorasse.

"Ah! Atari-san, bom dia, o que te trás aqui tão cedo?"

Depois de ter se vestido brevemente e dado uma mascarada na bagunça do cabelo, Lakyus abriu a porta novamente e ela perguntou com o sorriso no rosto que sempre mantinha, o de Nobre-Aventureira Profissional.

_Por que ela teve que colocar perfume? Isso teve um efeito oposto..._

O perfume que ela gotejou em si, não agradou Satoshi, pelo contrário, o frustrou tanto quanto as varias camadas de roupa dela, que lhe ocultavam a pele e o odor.

"Lakyus-san, desculpe o incômodo, mas veja você, eu recebi uma carta, e como lhe disse ontem não sei ler os caracteres de Re-Estize. Então pensei que talvez… você pudesse ler para mim."

Lakyus inclinou a cabeça levemente em confusão.

"Para isso não seria melhor perguntar a alguém da pousada?"

Satoshi tentou não fazer uma cara difícil enquanto pensava numa desculpa.

Obviamente pedir a recepção teria sido mais correto, Lakyus e ele eram praticamente desconhecidos, apesar dele ter muita estima por ela, o contrário provavelmente não era válido.

_Oh, certo... essa pode ser uma boa desculpa._

"Como se trata de correio, prefiro perguntar a alguém em que conheço e confio profundamente."

Ela então fez um rosto cuja interpretação era muito difícil para Satoshi, mas que foi, talvez, uma face que ela faz muito e que preferia não ter que fazer.

_Ela deve receber lisonjas com frequência... espero não estar dando um passo errado._

"É isso então? Entendo… bem, sendo assim vou lhe ajudar com isso, então, por favor, entre… aliás, não! Espere um minuto!"

Novamente por quase quatro minutos Satoshi ficou do lado de fora, neste tempo ele fez alguma considerações.

Satoshi estava certo que Lakyus devia receber muita atenção do sexo oposto, provavelmente de um jeito que devia incomodar ela pra caramba, a atenção dos homens devia ser um dos maiores inimigos desta clériga.

Era realmente um feito digno de lendas que uma dama que era tão bela, educada, gentil, bem-sucedida, forte, popular e talentosa tivesse conseguido se manter virgem até esta idade, ela deve ter tido que perseverar muito.

Também existe a chance de um erro na interpretação de Satoshi para os hormônios sexuais exalados por Lakyus, mas essa era uma chance muito pequena, ele acreditava.

Satoshi não tinha dúvidas que ela deve ter rejeitado dezenas de pretendentes que só desistiram dela depois de várias e várias recusas seguidas, também tinha certeza que muitos ainda assim insistiam em cortejar ela independente de quantos 'não' recebessem, sendo necessário um '_Holy Smite_' no meio-da-cara para perceberem que eram inconvenientes, ou talvez fosse necessário até mesmo que ela fizesse uma chamada para Gagaran e a gigante desse uma surra correcional nos pretendentes malucos.

_Eu sei que este é um caminho cuja chance de sucesso é ínfima... mas estou indo para cortejar Lakyus de agora em diante._

Ver uma mulher tão linda, capaz e perfumada, faz você querer ver novamente essa mulher linda, capaz e perfumada. Ter um relacionamento com alguém assim significa ver essa pessoa mais vezes, com mais proximidade e intensidade.

Satoshi nunca teve um relacionamento, mas neste mundo esta necessidade se tornou presente para ele, e já que ele percebeu que agora conviver com o outro sexo lhe fazia falta, a ideia de ter um relacionamento com alguém como Lakyus era, bem, a situação mais próxima do ideal.

"Pronto, Atari-san, pode entrar, eu estava apenas... forrando a cama. Por favor entre e fique a vontade, não se assuste com a bagunça ou qualquer coisa fora de lugar."

Satoshi entrou enquanto Lakyus parecia estranhamente nervosa e preocupada com a perspectiva de ser considerada uma bagunceira.

Aquele era um quarto muito mais elegante que o dele, também era um quarto de casal com uma única cama. Os quartos do quarto andar chegavam a custar até três vezes o que Satoshi pagava, mas este apesar de tão elegante não era o mais caro, ele achava.

"Você tem esse quarto gigante só para você?"

"Ah? Não Atari-san, eu estou dividindo ele com Evileye. Infelizmente só tinha um quarto para nós duas nesse andar e era um quarto de casal. Como somos ambas garotas você não vê problemas nisso... certo? Sabe, ontem conosco chegaram na pousada alguns magos arrogantes do Império e eles se hospedaram aqui ocupando quase todo este andar, tivemos que negociar para que sobrasse um quarto..."

Para surpresa de Satoshi, Lakyus conduziu ele até a cama e pediu que ele que se sentasse lá, na cama em que ela tinha passado a noite.

Ela não tinha trocado o lençol, apenas ajustado ele, e Satoshi teve que lutar contra a vontade de se jogar naquela cama e girar para se banhar com o perfume noturno de Lakyus.

Lakyus, por sua vez, não sentou na cama, mas foi até uma mesa do outro lado do quarto e pegou uma cadeira a pondo em frente a Satoshi e se sentando elegantemente nela.

Satoshi ficou encarando ela por um tempo, perdido em pensamentos.

Lakyus era de fato um jovem beleza. Com longos cabelos loiros ondulados, encantadores olhos verdes, um rosto feminino lindo com lábios convidativos, um corpo bem desenvolvido, bem dotado e bem mantido.

A beleza de Lakyus faria inveja até as modelos fotográficas da Terra. Satoshi se pegou pensando se ele viu alguma mulher tão bonita no seu planeta natal. Aqui neste planeta certamente ele não viu.

_Talvez Sapphire… não, Sapphire é meu sangue, não posso ver ela com esses olhos!_

Satoshi tinha um tempo difícil com suas três homunculi femininas. Elas era todas belas garotas, Sapphire, por sua vez, era a com maior beleza física das três.

No entanto, os homunculi eram seres criados a partir do sangue de Satoshi. Eram como se fossem parte dele, como se fossem filhas e filhos dele. Mesmo os homunculi tendo vivido tão poucos dias, e portanto ele não tivesse laços emocionais profundos com eles, ele tinha decidido que os veria assim, como filhos dele.

_Sapphire e Ruby fizeram alguns comentários estranhos ontem, eu devia ter corrigido elas no ato..._

A mente de Satoshi já voava enquanto seus olhos distraidamente observavam o rosto de Lakyus.

Isso durou um tempo até a aventureira finalmente trazer ele a realidade com uma voz um pouco incomodada por ser encarada longamente em silêncio.

"E então, Atari-san? A carta? Não vai me dar a carta? Ou... você tem outro motivo para estar aqui?"

_Merda! Quanto tempo passou?_

Satoshi tinha se perdido em pensamentos e se deslocado da realidade. Ele esperava sinceramente que Lakyus não julgasse ele como um _freak_ por ter ficado olhando ela por sabe-se lá quantos minutos.

"Ah! Sim, perdão, Lakyus-san. Aqui está a carta."

Depois que Satoshi entregou a ela. Lakyus olhou para carta apenas alguns instantes antes de falar.

"Veja, está é uma carta do Mestre da Guilda de Aventureiros da Cidade, Pluton Ainzach."

"Ainzack-san? Por que ele me mandaria uma carta?"

"Muitas vezes a Guilda precisa por questão de formalidade fazer comunicações oficiais a nível individual… posso romper o lacre da carta?"

"Sim, por favor, vá adiante."

Depois que Lakyus habilmente rompeu o grosso lacre de cera com os dedos delicados mas surpreendentemente fortes. Ela retirou uma folha longa do envelope e deu uma rápida olhada por alguns segundos, então sorriu lindamente, embora ela tentasse conter o sorriso, só depois de dar três tossidinhas fofas na mão fechada ela começou a ler a carta em voz alta para Satoshi entender.

Conforme ela lia ficou claro que aquela carta era a carta oficial que informava Satoshi de sua promoção a Aventureiro de Oricalco.

Nela Pluton Ainzack listava os feitos de Satoshi e seu grupo, além dos motivos que levavam a guilda a promover ele duas fileiras de uma única vez e sua equipe inteira em uma fileira, elevando eles ao Mithril.

Parece que a _Falcão Negro_ estava na fronteira do Mithril a algum tempo. A missão de caça para controle em Katze, onde a equipe derrotou em um único dia dois _Skeletal_ _Dragon_, vinte _Skeleton_ evoluídos e mais de 200 _Skeleton_ tinha sido o suficiente para a promoção ao Mithril.

No entanto, o Mestre da Guilda decidiu esperar o fim da missão de reconhecimento da '_Lobo do Céu_' às Planícies de Katze e o report daquela equipe antes de decidir promover eles.

O sucesso na missão '_Cidade da Floresta_' parece que teve pouca importância nessa decisão, mas colaborou para a decisão de elevar Satoshi ao Oricalco, pois mostrou que ele tinha '_excepcional conhecimento_' e '_habilidades que vão além do Mithril_'.

"'... por isso aguardo tua presença na guilda o mais rápido possível. Pluton Ainzack, 19° Mestre da Guilda de Aventureiros de E-Rantel'. E isso é o que diz a carta de Atari-san. Parabéns pelo seu feito, pular da Platina direto para Oricalco é algo muito raro!"

Satoshi achou que essa noticia foi inesperada neste momento, mas não surpreendente. Ele lembra de ter mencionado com o prefeito alguma coisa sobre isso e honestamente, Ainzack devia ter feito isso mais rápido.

Ele fingiu um sorriso de surpresa e alegria, para não decepcionar Lakyus que lhe deu a notícia.

O fato de ser ela que estava dando uma notícia importante em primeira mão para ele era uma boa coisa, isso ia colaborar um pouquinho para que no futuro houvesse uma amizade entre ambos.

"Sim, Ainzack-san certamente é um Mestre da Guilda muito gentil para me promover duplamente..."

"Nem tanto Atari-san, vou ser muito sincera e te dizer que quando encontrei Atari-san pela primeira vez tive certeza que além de um cavalheiro elegante que retribui um favor recebido, você também era um aventureiro talentoso e capaz, apesar disso eu nunca sequer sonharia que Atari-san fosse um conjurador de magia tão assíduo ao ponto de atingir o 4° Nível, então me desculpe por subestimar você. Evileye sempre diz o quão raro o 4º Nível é para vocês da magia arcana. Oricalco é o mínimo para alguém tão dotado em magia. Tenho certeza que caso você continue como aventureiro, no futuro próximo teremos mais um colega Adamantina no reino!"

"Eu me tornar um aventureiro Adamantina? Você realmente acha isso, Lakyus-san?"

"Ora! Mas claro que vai, Atari-san! Esta carta contém tantos elogios a você que acho que Ainzack-san te vê como um protegido. Continue assim e essa promoção virá rapidamente! Quando este momento chegar, e acho que certamente chegará, saiba que nós de Adamantina temos uma tradição informal quando escolhemos o nome dos times, não é nada obrigatório certamente, mas é algo que vem desde a '_Folha Verde'_ há três gerações atrás, desde aquela época todos os times de adamantina do reino colocam uma cor dos deuses no seu nome de equipe, mesmo os _'Abraço de Urso_' de cinco décadas atrás quando promovidos se renomearam para '_Ursos Marrons_' em honra ao deus da Terra..."

Ele conversou gostosamente com Lakyus, ela demonstrou pelas falas dela ter excelente impressão de Satoshi. Aquilo fez Satoshi ganhar o dia já pela manhã.

Outra coisa que Satoshi percebeu pelas palavras de Lakyus é que existe toda uma cultura e um cuidado com a memória das equipes de aventureiros que alcançam ou flertam com Adamantina. Na maior parte do tempo nos últimos duzentos anos o Reino de Re-Estize teve apenas um único time de Adamantina, durante um terço desse tempo teve dois times de Adamantina e durante um décimo teve três times de Adamantina.

Re-Estize nunca ficou um único ano sem um time de Adamantina.

Times de Adamantina de antigamente são sempre lembrados e cantados nas histórias populares, muito diferente dos ancestrais da nobreza de quem apenas os nobres se lembram.

A conversa com Lakyus foi proveitosa e Satoshi aproveitou cada instante, tentando marcar pontos com ela.

Depois de cerca de quinze minutos de conversa dos dois, eles foram interrompidos pela porta se abrindo bruscamente.

"Lakyus! Temos problemas! Durante a noite nós três… eh?! O que é isso?! Porque este homem está aqui?!"

_Finalmente ela chegou… mas justo agora que eu estava tendo um bom momento com Lakyus-chan!_

Evileye que estava várias dezenas de minutos atrasada em relação à previsão inicial de Satoshi tinha chegado com más notícias para pôr fim ao bom momento dos dois.

**\- PARTE TRÊS-**

Depois que Evileye e as outras três chegaram no quarto de Lakyus, Satoshi, que não era parte da Rosa Azul, sendo apenas um estranho ali, foi expulso às pressas para que elas pudessem conferenciar.

Apesar dele ter se oferecido para ajudar, como um aventureiro dessa cidade, com qualquer coisa que pudesse ter acontecido, Evileye o expulsou sem qualquer misericórdia, mesmo que Lakyus e Tina tendessem a querer que ele permanecesse.

_Acho que Commodore deixou uma impressão forte em Keno… ela está muito agitada. Que seja! Tenho muitas outras coisas a fazer também!_

Satoshi não ia deixar o fato que ele foi expulso por Evileye daquele Jardim Florido que era o quarto de Lakyus o incomodar. Ele era uma pessoa muito ocupada e atarefada, como Lakyus disse com a própria boca dela, ele era um '_aventureiro talentoso_', um '_mago_ _assíduo_' e um '_Cavalheiro Elegante que retribui os favores recebidos'_, portanto ele tinha muitas coisas a fazer.

Ele saiu do Pavilhão Dourado caminhando rapidamente rumo a um lugar que conhecia muito bem. Satoshi decidiu fazer uma coisa que ele pensou que seria útil para cidade, bom para algumas pessoas e que traria paz a seu espírito que estava tumultuado.

Enquanto andava ele não pôde deixar de reparar no movimento anormal de pessoas nas ruas e nos comentários que estas pessoas faziam. Durante a noite de ontem trinta locais obscuros e de má fama na cidade foram atacados sorrateiramente em um espaço de tempo de apenas oito horas.

Em praticamente todo lugar estavam falando disso, muitas pessoas de renome passaram a estar desaparecidas ontem a noite.

Quando teve que caminhar em frente a um dos locais que atacou ontem a noite junto com a _Ordem de Manzuri_, Satoshi pôde ouvir muitas pessoas aflitas questionando os guardas em busca do paradeiro de um conhecido, de um amigo, de um esposo, de um pai, de um filho... enfim, em busca de alguém que trabalha a noite e que não voltou para casa ao amanhecer.

Satoshi sabia que a maioria dos quase 800 bandidos que estavam no esgoto agora, e que viveriam no máximo 10 dias, tinham famílias ou dependentes. Gente que, por mais culpados que aqueles bandidos fossem, dependia deles para sobreviver e obter sustento, gente que por causa da ausência daqueles crápulas teria pela frente uma grande dificuldade na vida a partir de agora.

Pensar isso deixou Satoshi um pouco abatido e ele virou o rosto para outro lado enquanto passava por aquelas pessoas que questionavam os guardas já impacientes. Antes naquele local tinha funcionado a sede do Departamento de Segurança do Oito Dedos.

_Ah cara, nem vem reclamar… as vítimas do Oito Dedos todas tinham família também, não é como se esses bandidos fossem santos!_

Pensando deste jeito ele se consolou um pouco.

Só um pouco.

Um pouquinho.

_Pensando bem, eu acho que devo fazer Miya questionar os viciados e descobrir se há alguém que eles querem que eu leve com eles para Famicômia ou se eles tem alguém que deixaram para trás e que precisa de ajuda._

A ideia de Satoshi teve agora para aliviar a consciência culpada foi encontrar um jeito de ajudar estas possíveis pessoas ligadas aos viciados, nem que fosse deixando uma ou duas moedas de ouro na porta delas. No fim de tudo, o que ele fez com os viciados foi um sequestro para que se tornassem colonos na cidade dele.

Dar uma compensação mínima não seria ruim, pelo contrário, seria justo.

A verdade é que Satoshi, infelizmente, era um coração mole demais para ser um líder de seja lá o que for.

Ainda no Pavilhão Dourado, Satoshi planejou fazer o que ele estava indo fazer agora motivado principalmente por esse coração de gelatina dele, que finge ter consistência mas se parte a primeira pressão, e também por essa consciência culpada dele, que ele carrega com cada vez mais esforço por ainda estar preso a conceitos morais da Terra.

Satoshi, que estava cheio de recursos, estava se sentindo mal por ter tantas moedas, então tinha planejado construir um orfanato na Cidade de E-Rantel para ajudar um pouco a cidade que o recepcionou tão bem neste mundo.

Uma coisa que sempre o incomodou nesta cidade era a quantidade de meninos e meninas de rua.

O destino das meninas era um pouco certo quando eram bonitinhas: se tivessem azar elas seriam coletados pelo Departamento de Escravidão do Oito Dedos e seriam feitas escravas de caráter sexual, se tivessem sorte virariam aprendiz em um bordel.

Já o dos meninos era um pouco certo independente da maioria das coisas, quando eles crescessem o suficiente seriam recrutados como capangas descartáveis e bodes expiatórios, muitos dos bandidos com Manzu nos esgotos agora aguardando sua vez de serem mordidos eram apenas pirralhos como estes.

Boa parte dos escravos da raça humana que Satoshi possuía agora eram meninos e meninas, principalmente meninas, com menos de 13 anos de idade. Satoshi podia adivinhar que eles foram coletados entre estes garotos de rua da cidade ou comprados de suas famílias em troca de um pouco de prata ou o perdão de uma dívida de origem duvidosa.

Agora, depois da _Operação Yubizume_ já não havia quem fizesse esse tipo de mal às crianças de rua. O Departamento de Escravidão estava desmantelado e o Oito Dedos como um todo era composto apenas de resíduos espalhados que em breve seriam extirpados pelas patrulhas noturnas de Manzu.

Mas a vida das crianças de ruas ainda era dura e cruel como sempre foi, então Satoshi planejava fazer algo para ajudar algumas dessas crianças. Seu projeto inicial era de um orfanato pequeno voltado para até 40 crianças em um prédio grande, um prédio que ele conhecia bem e que por acaso estava a venda.

Ele queria testar se seria viável manter orfanatos em E-Rantel e ele faria deste pequeno orfanato o seu laboratório. Posteriormente ele planejava construir um orfanato maior, para duas ou três centenas de crianças, o que ele pensa que deva suprir a necessidade de boa parte da cidade.

A ideia de Satoshi é a de que todos os órfãos eventualmente migrem para Famicômia e se tornem colonos, se assim desejarem. Ele também buscaria por detentores de talentos entre os órfãos e estes seriam _induzidos_ a querer migrar para Famicômia desde pequenos.

Satoshi chegou no seu destino, a pousada da gentil senhora, lugar onde ele esteve hospedado por praticamente uma semana e que foi vandalizado a ponto da proprietária deixar a cidade com medo dos bandidos.

Uma vez na pousada, que tinha uma grande placa com letras que Satoshi não podia ler, ele foi até a casa em frente ao espaçoso prédio, o filho dela morava naquela casa, para sorte de Satoshi ele estava em casa e atendeu Satoshi.

Depois de que conversou com o filho da gentil senhora por uma hora eles tinham chegado a um acordo de negócios.

Satoshi pagaria 60 moedas de ouro pelo prédio e até 20 moedas de ouro pela reforma dele que ficaria a cargo do filho da proprietária e cuja realização não poderia exceder dez dias, além disso Satoshi iria arcar com as taxas de transferência com a Prefeitura da Cidade.

Enquanto Satoshi olhava a bagunça que tinha virado a pousada de três andares com parede de madeira e um grande quintal com poço, e que se chamava _Flor ao Vento_, ele explicou o que planejava fazer daquele lugar para o filho da proprietária, chamado Bastian.

Bastian ficou tão encantado com a ideia do Orfanato que prometeu se empenhar na reforma com o máximo da dedicação dele e procurar por voluntários para quando o orfanato começasse a funcionar.

Depois de marcar se encontrar com Bastian no portão da Villa VIP uma hora antes do anoitecer para registrar o negócio, Satoshi deixou o prédio da _Flor ao Vento_ rumo para o próximo destino dele: a Guilda de Aventureiros da cidade.

Certa vez, há algum tempo, Satoshi ouviu Pluton Ainzack, o Mestre da Guilda de Aventureiros, dizer orgulhoso que um em cada dez aventureiros do Reino de Re-Estize estava no Domínio Real de E-Rantel.

Aquele dia ele também disse que existiam pouco mais de 300 aventureiros em E-Rantel que se agrupavam em cerca de 60 equipes, dessas equipes metade delas era de Cobre e Ferro, um terço era de Prata e Ouro, e apenas sete sendo de Platina e Mithril.

Até onde Satoshi sabia, com sua recente promoção, ele estava prestes a se tornar o único aventureiro de E-Rantel com uma placa de Oricalco.

Quando entrou na Guilda aquele dia, Satoshi, como habitual, pode ouvir o cochicho dos aventureiros presentes no salão. Ele caminhou lentamente apenas para absorver mais das palavras que eram ditas.

_Os senpais tem um misto de inveja e desejo por mim… uma mistura de amor e ódio._

Isso era o que ele podia sentir das palavras que ouviu deles.

Quando chegou no balcão em que sempre costumava ser atendido, o da linda atendente Catelina, ele aguardou o atual atendimento terminar. Havia outros balcões livres, e uma das moças até sinalizou para ele, mas ele era um homem fiel, Catelina foi sua primeira atendente da guilda e também seria sua atendente da guilda para a vida.

Depois de alguns minutos, o aventureiro que era atendido finalmente saiu, dando a vez a Satoshi.

"Bom dia, Atari-sama! Em que posso lhe servir hoje?"

A bonita atendente disse com um sorriso legítimo muito diferente do sorriso cético que lhe deu no primeiro dia. Satoshi tinha notado feliz que ela passou a apressar o Aventureiro anterior do balcão dela depois que reparou que Satoshi era o próximo da fila.

"Bom dia, Catelina-san, aqui, o Mestre da Guilda me mandou esta carta."

Depois que Catelina leu a carta seus olhos se arregalaram em legítima felicidade.

"Meus Parabéns, Atari-sama! Uma promoção para Oricalco! Por favor me siga!"

Ela disse isso indo em direção a escadaria.

_Se é você, eu te sigo por qualquer escadaria a qualquer hora, Catelina-chan..._

Satoshi foi atrás dela enquanto ouvia várias coisas no salão como "Ela disso Oricalco?" ou "Esse novato chegou a menos de duas semanas atrás!".

Depois de acompanhar o rebolado da formosa Catelina subindo a escada. Satoshi chegou a uma sala de espera e lá ficou por quase dez minutos olhando a rua do alto, por uma pequena janela.

Quando finalmente Pluton Ainzack apareceu ele estava acompanhado dos quatro membros do _Falcão Negro_. Parece que durante a espera os membros da _Falcão Negro_ tinham vindo receber suas placas de Mithril.

Ainzack falou com todos eles e os parabenizou, eles assinaram alguns papéis e receberam suas novas placas.

Depois daquilo Ainzack saiu, isso porque estava muito atarefado, ontem muitas equipes chegaram machucadas da missão _'Cidade na Floresta'_ e parece que hoje a equipe de Mithril, _Kalgra_, tinha chegado pela manhã completamente arrebentada.

_Kalgra_ tinha enfrentado ninguém menos que o Sábio Rei da Floresta em pessoa.

Satoshi ficou olhando demoradamente sua nova Placa de Oricalco antes de por ela no pescoço.

_Oricalco, um metal esverdeado… incomum isso._

Satoshi se lembra vagamente desse metal no início do jogo, vagamente porque ele passou pelos níveis iniciais rapidamente e isso foi há muito tempo atrás. Por conta disso ele não podia dizer se a cor era a mesma que em Yggdrasil ou se este metal tinha qualquer coisa de especial com ele.

"Então estamos combinados assim. Será um prazer fazer negócios com Atari-san no futuro."

"Claro, Sylvo-san. Teremos que cooperar desta forma por um período até que essa diferença suma, mas dado a habilidade de vocês será questão de tempo."

Satoshi não podia continuar na _Falcão Negro_, que agora era uma equipe de Mithril, por que ele era um aventureiro Oricalco. As regras da guilda para formação de equipes sempre foram complexas, mas eram claras quanto a isso.

O diferença de poder necessária para o salto do Mithril para o Oricalco era muito maior do que a da Platina para o Mithril.

Por isso, se uma equipe proposta tem por membros um aventureiro de placa de Mithril e, digamos, cinco aventureiros de Platina. Aquela equipe poderá ser formada e será considerada Mithril.

Mas se for um placa de Oricalco e cinco placas de Mithril, aquela equipe não poderá ser formada. O motivo para isso é: a guilda estaria agindo de má fé com os clientes se vendesse como uma equipe de Oricalco uma equipe que só tem um único aventureiro de Oricalco.

Em tais casos o aventureiro deve ser contratado como solo e se for necessário, uma missão acessória deve ser chamada para rankings mais baixos.

A diferença de Mithril para Oricalco era grande demais para ser negligenciada, portanto deveria haver no mínimo dois aventureiros Oricalco em uma equipe Oricalco.

Isso dito, Satoshi ainda planejava viajar com a _Falcão Negro_ para fazer missões de nível Mithril e Platina, sempre que eles solicitassem, em uma sistema de cooperação de equipes.

Embora a _Falcão Negro_ não pudesse fazer missões de Oricalco, Satoshi podia fazer missões de Mithril e Platina. O que eles fariam nestas ocasiões seria uma cooperação de equipes, dividindo o prêmio e tarefas da missão.

Não era como se houvesse muitas missões Oricalco na guilda, aventureiros Oricalco são tão raros que as Missões de Nível Oricalco são dadas em mãos e não postas no painel da guilda.

De fato, Pluton havia dito quando parabenizou Satoshi que em todo Reino de Re-Estize estavam ativas apenas cinco equipes Oricalco e dois aventureiros Oricalco solitários na mesma situação de Atari, ou seja, ganhando a vida em parcerias com equipes de Mithril.

Satoshi pensou em tirar um dia para viajar até o Marquesado de Pespea e até Condado de Lytton, para tentar recrutar estes dois aventureiros Oricalco solitários e formar uma equipe.

Isso é claro teria que ser agendado.

Satoshi recebeu do líder Sylvo da equipe _Falcão Negro_, 4 Moedas de ouro e 50 moedas de prata pela missão '_Cidade na Floresta_' além de 2 Moedas de Ouro e 50 moedas de Prata de bônus porque estava no grupo que teve o melhor resultado.

Depois daquilo Satoshi, e a _Falcão Negro_ marcaram para daqui a quatro dias uma viagem as _Planícies de Katze_ onde fariam juntos uma Missão Permanente de Caça-Controle e também marcaram para hoje a noite uma noite de comemoração e bebedeira no _Cervo Saltitante_.

Eles escolheram essa missão simples e rotineira porque foi ela aquela que lhes deu a placa de Mithril e eles queriam, de certo modo, agradecer as _Planícies de Katze_ por isso.

Satoshi pensou na cabeça dele várias formas de apimentar esta missão para que, tal qual a primeira, esta também fosse inesquecível para eles.

Depois de se despedir deles, Satoshi deixou a guilda.

**\- PARTE QUATRO -**

O Cemitério de E-Rantel ficava um pouco longe da Guilda de Aventureiros e mesmo se apressando, Satoshi demorou um pouco para chegar lá.

Cemitérios neste mundo eram uma coisa louca para serem entendidos por alguém vindo da Terra.

Para começar, Cemitérios aqui eram quase como grandes prisões, muradas e vigiadas, porque volta-e-meia Mortos-Vivos eclodem lá dentro devido ao acúmulo de muitos cadáveres no mesmo lugar.

O Cemitério de E-Rantel ocupava ⅛ do Interior da Cidade. Isso era um bocado de espaço e na opinião de Satoshi era um bocado de espaço muito mal utilizado.

Se enterrar corpos juntos gera Mortos-vivos, porque eles simplesmente não cremavam os mortos? Se fizessem isso eles ainda teriam o espaço do cemitério liberado para população construir casas e negócios.

Mas a religião dos Quatro Deuses não permitia cremação, então eles passavam por todo este inconveniente apenas por estes motivos religiosos.

Dado que aquele cemitério é uma gigante realidade, Satoshi chegou pensar em fazer uso dele como fonte de matéria prima usando os corpos do cemitério para fazer Mortos-vivos, mas desistiu logo, pois isso seria profanação da mais alta ordem sobre pessoas aleatórias.

Depois que testemunhou que Nigun e Ferum mantiveram seu conhecimento de vida quando transformados nos vampiros Nigurath e Manzu, ele percebeu que transformar alguém em morto-vivo envolvia corromper a alma da pessoa.

Apesar de não saber o que exatamente era uma alma e se almas realmente são coisas importantes, Satoshi decidiu que, apenas por segurança, só transformaria caras ruins em Mortos-vivos.

Portanto ele não ia de forma alguma assaltar túmulos aleatórios no cemitério.

Mas a coisa seria completamente diferente se o Morto-vivo se formasse naturalmente sem intervenção dele. Neste caso Satoshi não teria nenhum problema em usá-los.

Afinal foi uma ocorrência da natureza, como a chuva ou a neve.

Satoshi tinha tido a ideia de coletar para seu serviço, qualquer morto-vivo que que surgisse no cemitério.

Foi pensando nisso que ontem Satoshi tinha ordenado ao _High Wraith_ Gaspar passasse a noite no cemitério contabilizando os mortos-vivos disponíveis que Satoshi poderia controlar com suas habilidades de _Greater One_.

Os irmãos de Gaspar, o trio Bibidi, Babidi e Boo, saíram para acompanhar os homunculi viajantes, mas Gaspar ficou na cidade para servir Satoshi. Claro, seria impossível para o pequeno Gaspar vistoriar todo o cemitério em uma noite, mas se ele achasse alguma coisa que valesse a pena já seria um bom resultado.

O quê uma surpresa quando Satoshi pulou o muro do cemitério e ouviu o reporte de Gaspar.

"Você tem certeza disso?"

"... sIm, SeR sUpReMo..." (Sim, Ser Supremo.)

O que Satoshi ouviu Gaspar dizer com sua voz repulsiva foi que havia mais de quinze mil mortos-vivos em um complexo de Catacumbas no centro do cemitério, essa era uma aglomeração que gerava tanta energia negativa que mesmo estando na borda do cemitério, Satoshi estava com uma sensação agradável, similar aquela que teve ao caminhar nas Planícies Katze.

Segundo Gaspar, estes mortos-vivos foram amontoados em diversas áreas no subsolo e eram pastoreados por seis seres vivos.

_Isso não parece bom… será que alguém teve minha ideia antes de mim?_

Satoshi pensou que alguém inteligente teve a ideia de coletar os Mortos-vivos antes dele, ou então, no caso de ser uma pessoa filha-da-puta, decidiu criar mortos-vivos e os armazenar sorrateiramente aqui.

Mas a pergunta é, o que esses indivíduos querem obter juntando esse monte de Mortos-vivos?

Segundo o _High Wraith _Gaspar há mortos-vivos com muitos anos entre os muitos mortos-vivos amontoados, e ainda segundo Gaspar os mortos-vivos mais poderosos são apenas um par de _Skeletal Dragon_ recém despertos.

Aquilo deixou Satoshi curioso.

Mas ele decidiu verificar isso só a noite.

Por agora ele ia aproveitar que estava perto do mercado na entrada da favela e visitar uma amiga para acompanhar o andamento de um negócio antigo.

Satoshi novamente pulou o muro do cemitério depois de orientar Gaspar a continuar com sua tarefa.

Na cidade, havia soldados passando a todo momento indo a todos os lugares. No seu caminho Satoshi chegou a ver algumas casas sendo vistoriadas pelos soldados. Eles parecem estar caçando informações sobre os desaparecidos misteriosamente ontem.

Ele andou pela cidade e precisou cruzar poucas quadras para chegar em uma rua lateral, Satoshi então foi em direção a uma casa com um pequeno canteiro de flores.

Depois de parar na porta ele soube pelo olfato e pela audição que havia gente na casa.

_toc toc_

Satoshi bateu na porta.

Depois que sentiu que a pessoa dentro da casa tinha parado seus afazeres, provavelmente para ela se assegurar de que realmente ouviu uma batida na porta.

Satoshi bateu novamente na porta.

_toc toc_

A pessoa então, ajeitou vários papéis, ou coisas que soavam como papéis, depois pareceu esticar um tecido e pouco tempo depois estava abrindo a porta, para receber o visitante.

"Olá… ah, Atari-san. Que você quer, cara?"

A garota disfarçada de garoto que atendia pelo nome de Ninya perguntou ao entreabrir a porta.

"Só vim checar como você está indo com as tarefas da Guilda de Magia."

"Depois da missão lucrativa em Tob, nós quatro vamos ficar parados quatro dias inteiros, eu consigo neste tempo, fique assegurado, Atari-san, o negócio não está em risco."

"Foi tão lucrativo assim para quatro dias de pausa?!"

"Ara, ara, certamente você já recebeu o seu também. Eu recebi quatro moedas de ouro nessa missão, isso foi um alívio para mim, me salvou o mês."

"Bom, eu recebi um pouco a mais… mas mesmo assim, parar por quatro dias, isso não é fazer corpo-mole?"

"Fuu… sério Atari-san? Você está falando que aventureiros de prata fazem corpo mole? Nós somos os mais ferrados da categoria, a maioria das nossas missões deviam ser do ranking Ouro, mas a guilda desce um grau de propósito para atrair clientes! Eu tive que ficar metade do mês passado fora da cidade acampando apenas para fechar o mês sem dever dinheiro a ninguém! E mês passado inteiro nem cheguei perto de fazer o que fiz só com essa missão!"

"Bah… mas quatro dias é mais que meia-semana!"

"Tsc… pessoas precisam descansar às vezes não, é? Não acho que você entenderia nossas dificuldades, cara, você parece ser o tipo de mano que tem moeda de platina debaixo do colchão e que só come pão com recheio..."

"Ah, certo, certo... Por que eu não ouvi meus parabéns ainda? Hein?"

"Parabéns pelo quê? Por um acaso é seu aniversário?"

Satoshi ajeitou a insígnia de Oricalco, alinhando ela ao meio do queixo.

"Ah?! Não acredito?! Onde você conseguiu isso?!"

"Onde? O Mestre da Guilda me deu, como mais eu ia conseguir? Daaah..."

"Mais isso é Oricalco… você não falsificou isso não é Atari-san?"

"Porra senpai, você tem uma ideia suja de mim. Isso foi uma promoção dupla, de Platina a Oricalco de uma só vez."

"Haha! Legal! Parabéns cara!"

"Incrível, não é?"

"Sim, nunca ouvi falar de algo assim antes."

Satoshi olhou para Ninya que durante toda conversa esteve atrás da porta entreaberta ainda presa a uma pequena corrente.

"Ei Ninya-san, você não vai me convidar para entrar?"

"Convidar você para entrar na minha casa? Não, não vou convidar não."

"Isso é descortês..."

"Ei, nem minha equipe entra aqui dentro, então não insista, isso sim ia ser descortês."

Satoshi fez uma cara irritada.

"Tem algum outro assunto para tratar comigo? Ou já está de saída?"

Ninya perguntou fazendo pouco da cara irritada dele.

Satoshi cogitou arrombar essa porta e cagar no chão da casa de Ninya, não melhor, em cima da mesa da cozinha.

Mas preferiu não ser tão extremo.

O rapaz Ninya tinha um segredo.

Ele era a moça Ninya.

_Manter isso oculto tem suas dificuldades… eu entendo o receio dela..._

"Bom saber que as minhas tarefas da Guilda de Magia estão em dia. Agora quanto a ter outro assunto, só tenho mais um, nós vamos fazer uma comemoração pelas promoções no _Cervo Saltitante_ assim que anoitecer. Estou te convidando. Refeições e bebida são por conta desse trouxa aqui."

"Não tenho certeza se posso ir..."

"Se puder apareça! Tchau!"

Satoshi se despediu de Ninya rapidamente antes de receber um 'certeza que não vou' e deixou a casa dela.

O sol estava no topo do céu indicando que era meio-dia.

Como ele estava perto de um mercado, Satoshi aproveitou para fazer compras.

E-Rantel tinha quatro grandes mercados de rua e este era o mais popular dos quatro em termos de preço. Claro, isso também significava que os bens não eram exatamente os melhores, mas isso não impedia que dentre estes bens houvesse coisa boa e quase todas estas no melhor preço da cidade.

Satoshi andou pelo mercado e gastou quase uma moeda de ouro comprando coisas menores que sequer eram necessárias para ele, mas que seria bom ter com ele apenas por garantia, já que uma pessoa normal sempre teria.

Enquanto andava no mercado, Satoshi viu alguém de quem não gostava muito.

Este foi Tibur, o mago da equipe _Chuva Escura_, que estava comprando cera para velas, incenso e sal em grande quantidade. Satoshi que estava a uma distância considerável dele cogitou ir embora do mercado, mas então teve uma ideia melhor.

Satoshi sempre achou que era bom conhecer o máximo possivel de coisas sobre pessoas notoriamente problemáticas, porque conhecer coisas sobre elas diminui a gravidade do problema que elas podem causar para ele.

Sendo assim Satoshi decidiu seguir Tibur um pouco, já que aparentemente ele veio fazer compras com vendedores específicos e não estava vagueando pelo mercado como Satoshi.

Depois de comprar o que parecia todo o estoque de sal de um comerciante, Tibur deixou o mercado.

Sal e incenso, embora não fossem esse caro, não eram exatamente coisas baratas, então Satoshi pensava porque Tibur precisava de tanto.

_Comida salgada faz mal para o coração… não me espanta você ser um coração-ruim._

Satoshi decidiu seguir Tibur que deixava o mercado. Em um ponto enquanto seguia ele fora do mercado, Satoshi se aproveitou que não havia pessoas próximas e se ocultou com magia de alto nível conjurada de forma silenciosa.

Tibur, para completa confusão de Satoshi, virou uma rua em direção ao cemitério. Ele então foi até uma área pouco vigiada do cemitério, conjurou uma magia que Satoshi nunca viu antes, uma magia que fazia uma placa quadrada de energia flutuante. Tibur subiu naquilo e pulou o muro entrando no cemitério ao meio-dia.

_Se ele fizesse isso a meia-noite eu poderia suspeitar de algo macabro, mas como é meio-dia, então talvez seja outra coisa…_

Óbvio que não era outra coisa.

Estava claro para Satoshi que o sinistro Tibur estava acostumado a fazer coisas erradas no cemitério, estava tão acostumado que mesmo sob a luz do dia ele fazia seus malfeitos.

Satoshi se perguntou se ele não seria um dos seis _pastores de mortos-vivos _que Gaspar disse ter visto pastoreando os milhares de mortos-vivos nas catacumbas.

_Preciso inspecionar esse cemitério sem falta…_

Depois de decidir investigar o cemitério com calma depois, Satoshi se teleportou para a _Instant Fortress_.

Ele ainda tinha que verificar qual foi o resultado dos saques e como estava indo a aclimatação dos novos moradores da Famicômia.

**\- PARTE CINCO -**

Uma vez que seu teleporte o levou até o interior do seus aposentos pessoais na _Instant Fortress_, Satoshi removeu o _Ring of Doppelganger_ e se pegou pensando se as regras da _Instant Fortress_ eram as mesmas que em _Yggdrasil_.

Em Yggdrasil, tal qual com com a magia [_Create Fortress_], apenas o proprietário, ou membros da Party em que ele estivesse, podia se teleportar para o interior da Fortaleza.

Esta mesma regra se aplicava a quem poderia abrir as portas de entrada da fortaleza.

Satoshi já havia testado com Miya e com os goblins do _Batalhão Latino_ a abertura das portas. Ele tinha descoberto que apenas ele e Miya, que era _parte dele_, podiam abrir as portas principais da fortaleza, os outros não podiam.

Por este motivo, a _Instant Fortress_ sempre estava com as portas principais abertas ou entreabertas, mas corretamente vigiadas, 24 horas por dia.

Satoshi imaginava que com o teleporte devia ser o mesmo, com apenas ele e Miya podendo teleportar, e anotou mentalmente que devia perguntar no futuro ou ao _homunculi Wizard_ Kuro ou a _homunculi Dread Necromancer_ Tsuki se eles podiam teleportar dentro da _Instant Fortress_.

Antes de descer a procura do povo dele, Satoshi parou e decidiu olhar algo que o deixou curioso já na primeira vez que entrou naquele quarto.

Em seus aposentos havia uma elegante escrivaninha de trabalho feita em mogno, e atrás desta escrivaninha havia uma estante cheia de livros. Satoshi sempre se perguntou o que estes livros seriam, seriam livros de verdade ou apenas elementos do cenário?

Além destes livros nos aposentos dele e em alguns outros aposentos da _Instant Fortress_, havia uma sala de leitura no segundo andar daquela Fortaleza com varias e varias estantes de livros, aquela sala era quase uma mini-biblioteca.

Satoshi foi até os livros na estante e ficou admirado ao ver as lombadas em japonês. Ele então pegou um deles para folhear, o título era "_Sobre a correta administração de um Domínio Feudal_" cujo autor era chamado Zasmundo Vein Kart.

O livro parecia muito bem escrito de forma que para Satoshi o que estava escrito ali não poderia ter sido inventado ou falseado.

Satoshi sentou algumas horas, na cadeira da escrivaninha e folheou o livro, durante a leitura Satoshi pensou que era impossível o personagem de Zasmundo ser ficcional, Satoshi estava convencido que realmente existiu um Barão de Tandica e que ele realmente escreveu este livro para que seus descendentes continuassem o bom trabalho dele que de tão bem sucedido até chamou a atenção do Arquiduque.

_Impressionante! E pensar que essa é lógica insana por trás dos pedágios feudais..._

Sem perceber Satoshi ficou imerso na leitura do livro por horas, apesar da linguagem difícil e deslocada, Satoshi já tinha lido quase um quarto do livro. Foi quando foi interrompido pela porta de seus aposentos se abrindo.

Quem entrou foi a escrava elfa de cabelos azuis e de Nível 16, Mirella, que estava sendo seguida por umas vinte e cinco garotinhas, entre elfas e humanas, todas vestidas com um uniforme de serviçais que Satoshi não reconheceu mas que visivelmente foi ajustado de forma improvisada ao tamanho pequeno delas, todas elas tinham a aparência de estarem com a barriga cheia e cheiravam a sabão perfumado.

Elas lançavam olhares atentos e fascinados ao redor, mas se algo, o semblante delas era de insegurança. Elas foram muito bem tratadas nas poucos mais de sete horas que estiveram aqui, mas por quanto tempo este tratamento duraria?

Quando Mirella viu Satoshi, Mirella pareceu surpresa que ele estava presente no interior do quarto lendo, ela pareceu considerar que fez algo muito errado porque imediatamente depois de entrar no quarto ela fez _kowtow_ no chão.

"Desculpe sua escrava Mirella por entrar sem bater, Gentil Mestre, esta estava apenas..."

As garotinhas atrás de Mirella pareceram em pânico quando olhavam para Satoshi, pensando bem esta era a primeira vez que elas o viam nessa forma. Como se fossem mímicos elas imitaram o gesto de Mirella e fizeram _kowtow_. Muitas delas não sabiam fazer direito, possivelmente fazendo pela primeira vez, e levantavam a cabeça para olhar como as do lado fizeram.

"Podem se levantar, Mirella-chan e as demais. Você é uma das minhas empregadas pessoais, entrar no meu quarto é apenas um de seus muitos deveres."

"... ainda assim eu deveria ter..."

"Não se preocupe com isso, se eu não quisesse ser interrompido teria trancado a porta, você está muito próxima a mim para ter que ficar batendo na minha porta. Agora levante-se e venha aqui."

Depois de ser comandada tão claramente Mirella se levantou e se aprofundou no quarto, as muitas garotinhas com ela entraram todas no quarto também, antes a maioria delas estava do lado de fora no corredor.

Quando Mirela se aproximou, Satoshi perguntou.

"E o que trouxe vocês aqui neste lugar?"

Os olhos de Mirella fugiram um pouco antes dela responder.

"Esta escrava Mirella estava instruindo as escravas mais novas sobre seu deveres. Então decidi mostrar a elas o aposento do Mestre, ensiná-las como se comportar no banho caso chamadas pelo Mestre e como é o cheiro do Mestre."

_Entendo… trabalho de senpai. Ainda assim esse último ponto foi curioso._

"Se não for inconveniente perguntar, o que Mirella-chan acha do meu cheiro?"

Satoshi era um pouco preocupado com esse assunto de odores, isso claro foi algo que passou a incomodá-lo só depois que veio a este mundo e ganhou este novo corpo. Mas saber como parecia o seu próprio odor para os outros foi algo que não tinha ocorrido a ele ainda.

"O cheiro do Mestre é molhado, sombrio e noturno, como orvalho no chão da floresta. Para Mirella o cheiro do Mestre traz ideias de gentileza, justiça e poder, como a imagem de uma linda coruja branca voando pela floresta e predando as serpentes rastejantes da noite."

Isso foi surpreendentemente poético e abstrato. Satoshi estava acostumado a fazer descrições mais simples do cheiro dos outros. Ele se sentiu como um iletrado por não conseguir entender o que ela quis dizer com tais palavras.

_Isso é, como dizem, a enorme diferença do vocabulário de alguém de ciências humanas em relação a alguém de ciências exatas..._

"Entendo, bom saber disso."

Satoshi pensou em elogiar o odor de Mirella também como retribuição, mas depois da descrição dela ele ficou com vergonha de dizer as coisas simples que sempre usa, tais como '_agradável_' e '_estimulante_'.

Decidiu mudar o tópico.

"E essas crianças, quem são?"

"Estas são as escravas mais jovenzinhas dentro do grupo de escravas da Fortaleza. Elas foram escolhidas para serem nossas aprendizes mirins de empregadas, as meninas humanas são crianças com menos de 12 e as meninas elfas são crianças com menos 100…"

_Porra! Um século?! Nenhuma dessas elfas parece ter mais de onze anos!_

Também, essas vinte e seis garotinhas eram provavelmente 1/4 dos escravos trazidos dos Oito Dedos. Satoshi ficou feliz de ter resgatado elas. A vida dessas crianças seria muito escura se elas fossem vendidas como escravas para algum maníaco.

"Uhm… É um prazer conhecer vocês, jovenzinhas. Meu nome é Famicom, sou seu Mestre e o senhor destas terras, mas como vocês são apenas crianças, podem me ver como um padrasto… o tipo bom de padastro, não o tipo ruim, vamos deixar isso claro."

Depois de cumprimentar as garotinhas de um jeito que não deixasse mal entendido ele ouviu as respostas desarmoniosas delas, elas tinham vozes tímidas e/ou assustadas.

Satoshi perguntou a Mirella como estava indo a adaptação das escravas e escravos. Pelo que ela falou a maior parte das escravas femininas adultas tinha uma profissão antes de serem reduzidas à escravidão o mesmo valia para os homens, só que os homens que tinham profissão tinham profissões mais complexas que as mulheres, eram escravos estudados e valiosos, havendo até um escravo tutor entre eles.

Parece que a oferta de escravos homens para serviço físico era bem grande nas nações escravistas pois isto era usado como punição por crimes. Isso fazia ser pouco lucrativo vender escravos homens para serviço físico. Por isso não havia um único deles em posse dos Oito Dedos, todos os escravos homens tinham boas profissões.

Estava a cargo da escrava elfa loira e Clériga de Nível 14, Tantalle, descobrir e usar corretamente as habilidades particulares de cada um dos novos escravos da fortaleza.

Mirella também disse que havia várias escravas elfas da sua cidade natal no grupo de escravas trazidas de E-Rantel e que Pazuka até teve a sorte de encontrar uma amiga de sua época de infância entre as novas escravas.

"Esses uniformes, são de onde?"

"Eles foram dados a cada um dos novos escravos por Tsuki-sama, Mestre. Faziam parte dos itens trazidos da cidade humana. As mulheres humanas de Miya-sama ajustaram o uniformes ao corpo dos escravos do Mestre. As próprias mulheres humanas de Miya-sama ganharam algumas peças de roupa parecidas."

"Todos também foram curados, não é?"

"Sim, Mestre. Cada um dos escravos que vieram a casa do Mestre recebeu cura de Miya-sama. Por sugestão de Miya-sama todas as escravas femininas passaram pelo mesmo processo de cura e renovação que tua Mirella passou antes. Assim como tua Mirella todas tiveram seus selos reconstituídos para o caso do Mestre desejar rompê-los durante o serviço íntimo no futuro..."

Satoshi se perguntou o que deu em Miya para fazer uma sugestão desnecessária dessas, ela certamente o estava trolando as custas das escravas.

"… Certo, Mirella-chan. Agora, vamos falar de coisas importantes, tenho um comando para vocês, escravos da fortaleza, vocês devem aprender a linguagem escrita do Reino de Re-Estize. Deve haver pessoas alfabetizadas no grupo de vocês, então eu quero que você formem grupos de estudo, não quero ter nenhum analfabeto na escrita do Reino de Re-Estize trabalhando para mim nesta fortaleza no prazo de seis meses."

"Entendido! Nós vamos nos educar e também educaremos todas elas corretamente, Mestre!"

"Bom, isso é o que espero de vocês, agora eu vou descer, com licença."

Satoshi se despediu de todas e saiu do quarto carregando o livro consigo. Ele planejava terminar esta leitura no futuro.

Enquanto caminhava pela fortaleza, Satoshi não pode deixar de se elogiar pela ideia que teve de encher a _Instant Fortress_ de escravas femininas, o ambiente estava muito mais agradável e perfumado por conta disso.

Satoshi foi até a homunculi Dread Necromancer Tsuki depois de usar [_Message_] e descobrir sua posição na fortaleza. A ruiva baixinha estava no depósito no subsolo da fortaleza revisando o relatório que entregaria a Satoshi.

Quando passou pela dupla de guardas _Death Warrior_ que vigiavam a única porta do armazém e entrou no hall do Armazém, Satoshi não esperava ver o que viu.

Tsuki estava sentada numa _cadeira _atrás de uma _escrivaninha _absorvida na correção de um longo pergaminho.

A problema que Satoshi viu nessa cena era que a _escrivaninha _era um _Death Knight_ e a _cadeira _era ninguém menos que o _Vampire Lord_ Nigurath, que apesar da humilhação tinha uma expressão nojenta no rosto, o que desagradou profundamente Satoshi.

Depois que Tsuki viu Satoshi ela se levantou de seu _assento _e se curvou respeitosamente para ele. Satoshi reparou que Nigurath fez uma expressão de tristeza quando a carne abundante, macia e quente que repousava nas suas costas o deixou. Ver aquilo fez Satoshi ter ainda menos consideração por ele.

"O relatório do loot já está pronto, Famicom-sama. Eu estava apenas o revisando. Por favor sente-se para lê-lo."

Tsuki acenou para um Death Cavalier e ele fez menção de adiantar para se colocar no papel de cadeira para Satoshi.

"Isso não é necessário, Tsuki. [_**Create Greater Item**_]!"

Satoshi usou magia para fazer uma pequena cadeira-trono para ele poder se sentar em frente ao Death Knight, ou melhor, a _escrivaninha _de Tsuki.

"A magia de Famicom-sama é fabulosa como sempre. Uma pena eu não conhecer tal feitiço..."

Tsuki disse esse elogio e queixa enquanto repousava o maior dote físico dela nas costas de Nigurath. Sentindo novamente o calor e a maciez da carne de Tsuki, o_ Vampire Lord_ soltou um som estranho que deixou Satoshi com um pouco de raiva.

"Esta aplicação para tal magia não é esse fantástico Tsuki, se alguém tiver necessidade de uma cadeira esse alguém sempre se pode ir até a sala ao lado e trazer uma, não é?"

"Esta realmente é a opção mais ordinária escolhida pelo povo comum, Famicom-sama. Felizmente para mim, eu sempre tenho esses indignos comigo e posso converter eles em mobília a qualquer momento e fazê-los ter alguma utilidade."

"Esse tipo de prática não te parece estranha, Tsuki?"

"Estranha? Como assim, Famicom-sama?"

Tssuki genuinamente não parecia ver estranheza naquilo.

Satoshi tentou mostrar a ela o erro das ações dela como comandante.

"Veja, não é natural que se humilhe os outros. Imagine alguém que você estima na situação que Nigurath está agora, digamos, eu ou Miya, você acha que isso seria certo? Você sentar em cima de mim ou de Miya? Como você acha que nós iríamos nos sentir nessa situação com você sentada em cima de nós? Como você mesma se sentiria fazendo isso com seus superiores… Tsuki?"

"Ah~a… Famicom-sama, estou acompanhando o raciocínio, por favor, continue."

Por algum motivo a geralmente inexpressiva Tsuki estava corada, tinha coberto a boca de nervoso e tinha fortes indicativos de excitação enquanto Satoshi tentava lecioná-la. Ela até soltou um som estranho no começo da frase que Satoshi não pôde classificar corretamente.

"... certo, bem, o contrário também é válido. Não seria estranho para você se eu algum dia ordenasse que você se pusesse de quatro para servir de cadeira para mim? Então imagine como Nig..."

"Não."

"Perdão?"

"Eu obedeceria prontamente a Famicom-sama. Eu existo para atender a Famicom-sama, independente de que tipo de atendimento Famicom-sama precise."

"Uhm… então não foi um bom exemplo. Mas no primeiro caso você identificou a estranheza?"

A geralmente inexpressiva Tsuki ficou novamente corada e sensivelmente excitada enquanto, possivelmente, algumas imagens constrangedoras passavam na cabeça dela.

"... Bem, obviamente alguém como eu jamais poderia sentar em cima de Famicom-sama ou Miya-sama. Isso seria muito desrespeitoso... não importa que grande feito eu faça, nunca serei digna de tão prazerosa recompensa..."

_Sério?! Ela não percebe onde isso está errado? Diante disso, eu tenho que desistir… vamos esperar que ela corrija a si mesma com o tempo._

"Esquece, vamos voltar ao trabalho, este é o relatório?"

"Sim, Famicom-sama. E estas folhas anexas são o inventário."

Satoshi dedicou vários minutos para ler o relatório por inteiro. Depois deu uma lida por alto no inventário habilmente organizado.

O fato dela ter coletado os itens e feito isso em apenas oito horas, mostrava que Tsuki estava realmente empenhada na tarefa que recebeu.

"Muito Bem, Tsuki. Deixarei com Miya a decisão do que fazer com os itens, agora quanto as drogas, você deve fazer uma fogueira e queimá-las. E faça isso bem longe da cidade."

"Entendido, Famicom-sama. Por droga, Famicom-sama também se refere às muitas variedades de álcool?"

"Não, só as drogas ilegais como Pó Negro, Erva Branca e Néctar Vermelho."

"Compreendo, Famicom-sama."

"Bom, então já vou indo. Com licença."

Satoshi se despediu dela apressado e começou a sair, mas já na porta lembrou de perguntar algo.

"Você pode teleportar de dentro da fortaleza, Tsuki?"

"Não posso teleportar para lugar algum no interior, quanto ao exterior, apenas a partir de 10 metros além dos muros, Famicom-sama."

Satoshi então se despediu de Tsuki e colocou o _Ring of Doppelganger_.

Ele não falou com Miya, mas ele achava que ela estava indo bem, ao menos pelas palavras de Mirella, Miya estava lidando bem com os colonos humanos.

Satoshi tinha coisas a pedir a Miya com relação aos colonos, mas ele pediria em outra oportunidade quando o relógio estivesse favorável.

Naquele momento ele estava atrasado para um compromisso marcado na cidade de E-Rantel.

Faltava uma hora para o anoitecer quando Satoshi surgiu em um beco de E-Rantel.

Por mais que quisesse, ele não podia remover da linha de pensamento uma imagem que se formou na cabeça dele ainda no depósito. Era a imagem dele nu e de quatro sendo feito de cadeira por uma Tsuki em uma lingerie negra e empunhando um chicote de equitação.

_Por que essa imagem não me parece desagradável?! Estou enlouquecendo! Preciso ir no puteiro hoje a noite sem falta!_

Satoshi acreditava que precisava se livrar de de toda carga acumulada por sua libido para voltar a ser uma pessoa normal e decente, por isso, sem falta, passaria a noite em um quarto de bordel.

**\- PARTE SEIS -**

Satoshi se encontrou com Bastian, o filho da gentil senhora, na entrada da Villa VIP com dez minutos de atraso.

Bastian foi educado o suficiente para não pontuar que Satoshi se atrasou, na verdade, o filho da gentil senhora parecia bastante aliviado de Satoshi ter aparecido. Parece que durante a espera ele começou a temer pela desistência de Satoshi no negócio.

Ambos tinham marcado de se encontrar uma hora antes do anoitecer para registrar a passagem de propriedade da antiga estalagem '_Flor ao Vento_' da família de Bastian para Satoshi.

Eles foram juntos até o '_Escritório de Imóveis da Cidade de E-Rantel_' para registrar a transferência do prédio. Cada propriedade dentro da limitada área interna dos muros devia ser registrada naquele prédio. O espaço dentro da cidade era pequeno e limitado, de forma que foi possível esse tipo de registro em E-Rantel.

Satoshi tinha como documentos apenas os papéis da Guilda de Aventureiros e da Guilda de Magia. Ele apresentou então aqueles papéis que tinham valor como documento de identificação. Esta era uma das vantagens de ser membro das guildas.

Ele teve que pagar dois anos de impostos atrasados deixados pela Gentil Senhora e uma taxa de 10% do valor da transação do imóvel a administração da cidade.

No final, adquirir esse prédio custou a Satoshi, 90 moedas de ouro.

Foram 60 moedas pelo prédio, 20 pela reforma pendente, 6 pela taxa da administração da cidade e 4 de impostos atrasados. Ele deu os valores na mão do oficial da cidade e de Bastian, e recebeu a escritura se tornando o dono do prédio da '_Flor ao Vento_'.

Como agora era dono de um imóvel na cidade, ele podia requerer, se quisesse, a '_Cidadania de E-Rantel_' e foi isso que ele fez em seguida.

Foi estranho para Satoshi saber que como residente em E-Rantel e membro da força produtiva, ele não era considerado um cidadão do país que era Re-Estize, mas apenas um morador de E-Rantel e um súdito da Realeza Vaiself. Mas ele considerou que a ideia de cidadania aqui era diferente da ideia amplamente difundida na Terra durante o Século 22.

Ele teve então que ir até um prédio próximo, o '_Escritório de Registro de Cidadãos Urbanos de E-Rantel_' para conseguir o documento que o tornava '_Candidato-Cidadão_' na cidade.

Os '_Candidato-Cidadão_' eram pessoas que se candidataram a cidadania e que deviam morar na cidade por três anos, pagando a taxa anual três vezes, antes de receber o título de '_Cidadão de E-Rantel_'. Durante estes três anos eles contavam como cidadão, mas ainda estavam sob avaliação.

Normalmente apenas moradores da Cidade-Fortaleza, e mesmo assim nem todos eles, tinham a cidadania do Domínio de E-Rantel.

Moradores do campo raramente tinham registro, eles eram conhecidos apenas como um número pele administração do Domínio e a população das vilas só eram contabilizadas uma vez ao ano para determinar a tabela de imposto que cada vila deveria seguir.

Já os moradores pobres da cidade, que não tinham seu pedaço de chão dentro dos muros, não sendo donos de imóveis, sequer podiam requerer cidadania e contavam apenas como residentes, mesmo se vivessem aqui dentro a vida toda.

Os benefícios de ser um cidadão não eram muitos, mas eram tentadores, e por isso Satoshi fez questão da cidadania.

Basicamente, um cidadão tem prioridade sobre os residentes em termos jurídicos e administrativos. Isso significa que ser um cidadão faz de você juridicamente melhor que um simples morador, tendo preferência legal em muitos casos de disputas ou processos penais.

Ser um cidadão também faz que seja necessário um '_Decreto de Alistamento_' por parte do Rei ou da Corte para conscrição militar, traduzindo isso, um cidadão só pode ser obrigado a ser um conscrito em caso de guerra declarada.

Não-cidadãos, por sua vez, podem ser recrutados como conscritos de acordo com a conveniência, a qualquer tempo e sob qualquer critério pelos regentes da terra que residem ou seus vassalos.

Satoshi já tinha duas camadas de proteção contra conscrições para ser um militar, que eram o fato de ser um aventureiro acima do cobre e ser mago filiado a uma guilda. A cidadania seria sua terceira camada de proteção.

Depois de assinar alguns papéis, carimbar sua digital com sangue e fazer um vergonhoso juramento de lealdade a Realeza Vaiself, Satoshi foi aprovado como '_Candidato-Cidadão_'.

A próxima parada de Satoshi estava no mesmo prédio.

Era o '_Sub-escritório de Filantropia e Assistência aos Plebeus em Miséria_', que se sediava em uma pequena sala 3x3 no andar do arquivo, e tinha apenas duas funcionárias, que já estavam de saída, quando ele chegou ao anoitecer.

Ao saber das intenções dele, as duas abriram mão de ir embora e tiraram todas as dúvidas dele, até mesmo lhe trazendo um chá retirado de uma repartição vizinha.

Segundo elas há sete orfanatos em E-Rantel, todos eles tinham o mesmo porte do que aquele que Satoshi gostaria de começar, ou seja, até 40 crianças. Quatro desses orfanatos eram administrados por igrejas, dois por pessoas da cidade e um pela própria cidade.

O déficit de vagas era muito grande e aumentava a cada mês.

Elas pareceram querer tentar incentivar Satoshi ao máximo com a ideia dele e ficou marcado que uma delas visitaria o local sendo reformado em seis dias para avaliar se ele poderia seguir em frente com o projeto.

Depois de falar com as duas, Satoshi saiu da área administrativa da cidade.

_Fascinante… E-Rantel realmente tem uma administração privilegiada._

Comparado ao que ele esperaria de uma cidade medieval, Satoshi achou as coisas aqui bem civilizadas. Comparado a essas coisas, Famicômia rastejava nua no chão de barro.

_Devo começar a pensar na organização da minha cidade na floresta em termos legais..._

Ele pensou sobre isso por todo o caminhou rumo ao _Cervo Saltitante_.

Hoje ele ia beber com a equipe _Falcão Negro_ em comemoração a promoção para Mithril de toda equipe e a promoção para Oricalco de Satoshi.

Chegando lá nenhum dos amigos tinha chegado.

Enquanto esperava eles chegarem, Satoshi se pegou pensando na coisa curiosa que observou em Zara.

Sua ex-colega de equipe tinha experimentado um aumento de nível depois da expedição para as Planícies de Katze. Segundo Satoshi tinha observado com a habilidade {_Level Evaluation_}, naquele dia a namorada de Sylvo tinha ido do nível 15 ao 16.

Esse tinha sido o único caso onde Satoshi testemunhou o nivelamento de alguém e o caso dela permitia a ele teorizar sobre como funcionava o nivelamento por aqui.

Na próxima viagem que faria a Katze com eles, Satoshi planejava novamente atrair mortos-vivos e forçar toneladas de cálcio pra cima da equipe _Falcão Negro_.

Dessa forma ele esperava que Sylvo, Helenda e Favel também aumentem de nível. Satoshi tinha certeza que os três estavam no iminência de nivelar agora e que mais um empurrãozinho eles subiriam de nível.

Fazê-los nivelar foi a forma que Satoshi escolheu para retribuir a gentileza que recebeu deles.

Ele ia tornar seus amigos mais fortes.

_Eventualmente eu vou sair desta cidade… e bom que eles cresçam por si mesmos._

Após ficar sozinho bebericando em silêncio por quase meia-hora finalmente outra pessoa chegou na sala reservada do _Cervo Saltitante_. E esta pessoa foi ninguém menos que uma convidada, a garota disfarçada de garoto, Ninya.

"Ué… isso não era uma comemoração de equipe?"

"Pessoal já está chegando, por enquanto somos só nós dois, sente aí e pegue um copo!"

"Cara… as coisas lá fora foram bem _tensas _hoje, né?"

"Como?"

"Ontem teve vários ataques a casas criminosas, dizem que vários milhares estão desaparecidos. Tudo muito estranho."

"Ouvi dizer que foram 776 criminosos, 104 escravos e 97 viciados que desapareceram."

"Bem específico, hein? Ouviu quem dizer isso? O próprio responsável?"

"Não, não do responsável, apenas de um sem-teto que mora num túnel de esgoto."

"Nonsense, o álcool desse cara tá vencido. Estão falando por ai que que foram pelo menos três mil desaparecidos..."

"Três mil? Isso que é nonsense... Te garanto que foram menos de mil, aposto um ouro aqui agora."

"Bah… confia bastante nesse sem-teto, hein?"

"Ele foi um homem de fé antes da ruína."

"Mesmo assim, nada de aposta, não faço apostas sem sentido."

"Faz bem em não apostar, sua derrota seria certa, não existe a menor chance de eu estar errado nisso e você certo."

Ninya não se deixou provocar por Satoshi e não fez a aposta.

Satoshi já ia insistir e provocar mais ela, mas então uma voz masculina foi ouvida na porta de entrada do compartimento reservado para eles.

"Dizem que a maior parte dos desaparecidos era de criminosos e parias, agora as favelas estão uma bagunça pra ver quem assume o lugar de quem sumiu."

Quem falou foi Sylvo, o líder, que chegou com as duas garotas da equipe _Falcão Negro_.

"Nós sempre falamos que seria melhor se eles morressem todos, e não é que eles morreram, oniisama?"

Helenda que veio junto com o irmão se sentou rapidamente ao lado de Satoshi para não perder o lugar.

"O Templo da Água estava muito agitado hoje, alguns falavam que foi um demônio que coletou os pecadores da cidade para convocar um grande mal que surgirá no futuro…"

A Clériga do Deus da Água e namorada do líder, Zara, deu uma versão maluca da história. De todos os presentes, apenas Satoshi viu alguma verdade camuflada.

_Zara, sua frase estaria correta se você trocasse 'demônio' por 'cara sentado na minha frente'..._

Eles conversaram e beberam por um longo tempo, eventualmente Favel chegou bem atrasado, como ladino que ele era, o mundo dele virou de cabeça para baixo quando informantes de informantes já não podiam informar porque estavam desaparecidos.

Foi apenas faltando duas horas para meia-noite que o primeiro deles decidiu sair, esta foi Ninya que resolveu ir para casa, Satoshi aproveitou a oportunidade para sair também. Ele ainda tinha que visitar dois lugares sem falta hoje, o cemitério e um puteiro.

Ele já estava adiando a bastante tempo a visita a estes dois lugares, principalmente ao último deles.

Como a garota disfarçada de garoto, Ninya, não morava muito longe do cemitério ele decidiu ir com ela até a casa dela.

"Cara… tu tá me seguindo?"

"A palavra certa é '_escoltando_'..."

"Não, não, não, não, a palavra certa é SEGUINDO. Estou desconfiado de você mano, bancar o stalker para cima de um cara como eu…"

"Isso me traz lembranças… parece com a forma que nos encontramos pela primeira vez, não é?"

A garota disfarçada de garoto, Ninya, ficou quieta depois de ouvir isso.

Quando Satoshi encontrou ela pela primeira vez, ele estava sendo seguido por ela.

Até hoje ele não perguntou o motivo daquilo.

Depois de ter ficado apenas alguns quarteirões em silêncio, ela voltou a reclamar incomodada de Satoshi que andava do lado dela.

"O Pavilhão Dourado está no caminho oposto... você vai ter que andar todo o caminho de volta..."

"Uhm… Ei! Bem lembrado, Ninya-san, te falei que a Rosas Azuis estão hospedadas na mesma estalagem que eu?"

"Mais um motivo para você ir por aquele caminho ali, vai logo, vai!"

A garota disfarçada de garoto, Ninya, tentou empurrar Satoshi com o físico fraco de uma conjuradora de nível 12 .

"Ei, Ninya-san, não seja esse violento, com esses braços de graveto aí você não vai me mover, sabe?"

"Mano, você é um cara muito esquisito... porque você está me seguindo? Você por acaso é gay?"

"Se for o caso, você tem algum problema com isso?"

"Normalmente não, mas se você ficar insistindo em me seguir vou ter, não corto para esse lado, cara."

"Uma pena, consigo imaginar perfeitamente eu e Ninya-san pelados debaixo de um lençol no inverno aquecendo um ao outro com nosso corpos… alguém já te disse o quanto você cheira bem? Não me veja como um tarado por te dizer isso, mas se a velha Bareare tivesse o cheiro de Ninya-san eu estaria no negócio de farmacêutico agora... Ninya-san?"

Satoshi só percebeu que tinha ido longe demais com a brincadeira quando seus sentidos se voltaram para Ninya, antes os sentidos dele estavam fixos na mulher de aparência suspeita e aura assassina, que perseguia os dois disfarçadamente a distância na rua deserta.

Quando Satoshi prestou atenção na garota disfarçada de garoto, Ninya, viu que ela tinha parado de andar ao seu lado e olhava para ele com um aspecto muito ruim.

O coração de Ninya batia uma confusão de tão triste, ela já começava a lacrimejar e a respiração dela estava barulhenta de catarro do choro que começava a nascer dentro dela.

"Desculpa, acho que foi um idiota."

Depois de notar aquilo, Satoshi ignorou a mulher de aura perigosa que seguia ambos a distância e pediu desculpas imediatamente a Ninya.

A garota disfarçada de garoto, Ninya, levou a manga da camisa aos olhos para remover as lágrimas que acumulavam a ponto de comprometer a visão dela.

Depois de um tempo ela falou com a voz um pouco alterada.

"Você sabe, não é?"

"Saber? O quê em específico?"

"Não se faça de sonso, você sabe sim! Você não é gay!"

"É, de fato, eu sei que não sou gay..."

Ninya pareceu não gostar da resposta dele que fingia ignorância, o rosto triste dela ficou de repente irado e ela deu um potente soco na cara de Satoshi.

Foi um soco tão potente que ela segurou a mão em dor, porque ela não tinha as qualificações mínimas para causar dano físico a ele e a mão dela se chocou contra uma impenetrável e sólida parede invisível.

"Ui! ui! Seu filho-da-puta! Sua cabeça é feita de pedra?!"

"É um feitiço defensivo que tenho sobre mim, ele não teria ativado se ao invés de tentar quebrar meus dentes você fosse me fazer um carinho, no entanto..."

"Babaca de merda..."

Satoshi sorriu para garota disfarçada de garoto que estava abaixada na rua e que segurava a mão dolorida.

"Deixa eu soprar pra dor passar..."

Satoshi ofereceu a mão para ela levantar, mas ela empurrou a mão dele para longe e ficou de pé por si própria.

_Pelo menos ela já não está mais chorosa..._

Ela encarou ele com raiva.

"Então o que você vai querer?"

"Eh? Não entendi?"

"Você sabe meu segredo, não é? O que você vai me mandar fazer para você ficar em silêncio?"

Satoshi não entendia o que ela estava querendo dizer, e os sinais vitais dela também estavam estranhos, havia rancor que não cabia na situação ali.

_Ela parece estar projetando algo do passado na situação presente..._

"Deve ser um trabalho, não é? Algum trabalho sujo? Um assassinato?

"Eh?!"

Satoshi subitamente estava surpreso com o ritmo que a conversa tomou.

"Não acho que seja dinheiro, você já é rico… também não acho que seja sexo, você não é como eles, você pode ter coisa melhor do que eu facilmente..."

De repente uma lâmpada acendeu na mente de Satoshi.

"Ei. Ninya-san. Eu não vou te chantagear. Do jeito que você fala já te chantagearam antes, mas eu não vou fazer isso, ok? Podemos voltar a nossa conversa em tom de amigos?"

Ela olhou ele nos olhos profundamente avaliando ele.

"O que me diz? Eu fiz comentários infelizes, me arrependo e peço desculpas humildes agora, não vou mais cruzar essa linha. Vou respeitar sua persona, que tal? Podemos fingir que acabamos de sair do _Cervo Saltitante_ e que nada aconteceu?"

Os olhos dela começaram a lacrimejar de novo.

_Caralho! O que é agora?! Essa garota é bipolar?!_

"V-você jura?"

"Pelo que há de mais sagrado."

Satoshi beijou o próprio dedo anelar para enfatizar o compromisso.

Aquele era o dedo do anel da guilda.

"V-Você não p-precisa ir tão longe no juramento… p-perde credibilidade."

_Ei, isso foi a voz dela?_

Aquela foi a primeira frase que Ninya falou para Satoshi sem fazer o menor esforço para camuflar a voz dela.

Satoshi não sabia se era por que ela tinha começado a chorar de leve e esqueceu ou se foi deliberado, mas ouvir voz de garota de Ninya o deixou estranhamente orgulhoso de si mesmo.

_Porque estou orgulhoso? Ela está chorando!_

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso, que na verdade era o espaço negro do inventário dele, e tirou o primeiro lenço que encontrou.

Então Satoshi, um pouco envergonhado, levantou o queixo de Ninya da forma mais gentil que pode e limpou as lagrimas dela.

Enquanto fazia isso os dois se encaravam nos olhos.

_O coração dela já não bate mais desesperado, hein..._

Felizmente Ninya reagiu de forma muito positiva ao gesto de Satoshi de limpar as lágrimas dela.

Agora ela estava ficando corada, então Satoshi se deu por satisfeito e colocou o lenço nas mãos dela.

"Eu não posso assoar seu nariz encatarrado por você, então por favor vá em frente..."

O rubor dela sumiu em um instante e ela pegou o lenço e se virou de costas.

Mas, ainda de costas, tudo o que ela fez foi falar.

"Eu não posso fazer isso… esse tecido é muito lindo..."

_Oh… ela está falando em sua voz feminina! Acho que conquistei a confiança dela..._

"Vire de costas, Atari-san."

"Uhm? Por que?"

"Apenas vire!"

Satoshi se virou para trás, enquanto virado ele espiou a mulher com manto que seguia ambos. Ela estava em um beco, oculta nas trevas da noite, apenas na distância limite para ouvir o que eles falavam.

"Pppphhhhffffnnnnn!"

Depois que Ninya assoou o nariz audivelmente, a mulher no beco se moveu desconfortável, ela devia estar com audição muito focada neles e foi surpreendida pelo barulho.

_Agora que eu penso nisso… essa conversa que eu tive com Ninya seria bem esquisita se vista de fora, né?_

"Aqui, Atari-san."

Satoshi se virou para Ninya que lhe oferecia o pano de volta. Ela não tinha usado ele para assoar o nariz, mas tinha usado algum outro pano que estava no bolso dela agora.

"Você pode ficar com isso para você, Ninya-san, como uma lembrança, ok?"

"Isso parece ser bem chique, tem certeza?"

"Claro, agora que você já está melhor, vamos indo?"

Satoshi tinha centenas destes panos púrpuras da Ainz Ooal Gown.

Os dois voltaram a caminhar e a mulher a segui-los.

_Acho que ela já desconfia que eu notei que ela está nos seguindo… mas ela não nos abordou nem abandonou a perseguição._

Satoshi ponderava qual seria a identidade da mulher em sua mente.

Ele tinha confirmado o nível dela quando Ninya assoou o nariz e a perseguidora tinha a incrível marca de Nível 32. Ela era a criatura com mais níveis que Satoshi viu neste mundo depois de Keno, a Vampira da Rosas Azuis.

Após caminharem em silêncio todo percurso até a porta da casa de Ninya, a garota disfarçada de garoto se virou para Satoshi e disse com a voz engrossada.

"Boa noite, Atari-san. Obrigado pela escolta."

"De nada, Ninya-san."

Ninya entrou pelo portão, cruzou o pequeno canteiro, parou em frente a porta da casa, pegou uma chave no bolso e abriu a porta.

Satoshi lembrou de uma coisa .

"Ninya-san!"

"Sim?"

"Te incomoda se eu te chamar apenas de Ninya?"

Ela pareceu tão surpresa que quase perdeu a frente, mas quando respondeu ainda usou a voz engrossada e falou composta.

"Não me incomodo, fica à vontade."

"Ok, Ninya! A recíproca é válida, tá?"

"Entendo, Atari-san."

"Fique a vontade para me chamar apenas de Atari se quiser..."

"Certo, se eu quiser eu farei isso, Atari-san."

Ela sorriu, fez tchau com a mão e fechou a porta.

Satoshi ainda esperou dois minutos, só quando Ninya deixou de se escorar de costas na porta e entrou profundamente na casa é que Satoshi deu as costas para casa da garota e foi embora.

Era hora de lidar com a perseguidora.

**\- PARTE SETE -**

Satoshi voltou pelo caminho feito e subiu a rua lateral onde ficava a casa que Ninya morava.

Quando estava perto da rua principal ele passou em frente de um pequeno vão entre duas casas, ele parou sem aviso naquele lugar, ficando de lado para aquela coluna de escuridão.

_Sentindo assim de perto… essa mulher tem um perfume tão bom, não é algo agradável e puro como Ninya ou Lakyus, isso é corrompido mas sem perder a atratividade, o perfume dela é mais, mais como uma Evileye dissolvida, sim é isso! É algo absurdamente estimulante e erótico…_

Enquanto Satoshi erguia o nariz farejando o ar para avaliar o valor como incenso da mulher escondida a alguns metros nas trevas a mulher em questão estava parada na sombra e parecia avaliar ele também, só que ela fazia isso com os olhos e não com o nariz.

Depois de não aguentar mais a curiosidade sobre a aparência física deste incenso fabuloso, Satoshi se virou para o espaço escuro e falou.

"Posso ver seu rosto, dama perfumada?"

A mulher oculta sob um manto negro com capuz deixou a segurança das trevas e caminhou alguns passos em direção a luz da rua.

"Ara ara, essa pergunta foi real~? Eu tinha algumas dúvidas te seguindo, mas você é mesmo um _freaaak_~!"

A mulher disse sorrindo com um ar brincalhão.

Ela devia ter mais de 160 cm de altura e apenas parte de seu rosto era visível sob o manto com capuz. Aquilo deixava Satoshi morto de curiosidade sobre o que estava abaixo.

A impressão dele, que era dificultada pelo manto largo, era que ela tinha seios de tamanho não-negligenciável e que era o tipo de mulher de cintura fina e de quadril largo. A cintura dela era particularmente fácil de medir sob o manto porque ela tinha pendurado lá o que parecia alguns floretes ou sabres.

Satoshi avaliou cuidadosamente ela antes de falar.

"Qual seu negócio comigo?"

Ele não pôde deixar de notar que ela tinha uma aura cruel, a aura de uma assassina recorrente, disfarçada com um tom de voz brincalhão. Ela também tinha um cheiro residual que estragava o perfume dela, era o cheiro de quem esteve em contato com mortos-vivos.

"Que tal uma caminhada sob o luar, apenas para nós dois, Aventureiro-kun~? Você me _escolta_ até em casa também~?"

A mulher perguntou isso, dessa vez em tom teatralmente coquete e feminino.

Satoshi pensou o que fazer aqui diante dessa óbvia armadilha.

Tendo nível 32 e sendo humana, essa mulher não teria stats muito altos. Muito dificilmente ela teria algum stats perto do quarenta, e se tivesse ido tão longe para ter isso por consequência os outros stats seriam todos muitíssimo baixos.

Dentre os stats de Satoshi, os stats físicos eram os piores.

Porém, por ser um player de nível 100, ele poderia seguramente dizer que era mais forte e ágil do que, por exemplo, Gazef ou essa mulher, que estavam ainda início dos 30 níveis. Claro, estes dois eram espadachins, tinham técnica e experiência, o que ia representar dificuldades para Satoshi se lutasse com eles como um guerreiro.

Mas era evidente que ele nunca lutaria nestas condições com estas pessoas.

"Claro, vamos indo. Eu tinha que ir ao cemitério mesmo."

Satoshi deu as costas para mulher e seguiu em direção ao cemitério, o lugar de onde ele considerou que ela vinha.

A mulher pareceu pasma com a atitude de Satoshi e só depois do terceiro passo dele ela passou a seguir ele, a passos largos para recuperar a distância.

"Ehh~? Dando suas costas para minha figura suspeita, Aventureiro-kuuun ~? Você não me leva a sériooo~!"

"Eu sei que você não vai me machucar aqui. Se você fizer isso você vai ter que me carregar até o cemitério, o que é uma distância razoável e pode chamar atenção..."

Satoshi estava explicando para a mulher seu ponto de vista quando sentiu uma irrisória ameaça e percebeu que foi atacado na parte de trás do joelho.

Felizmente ataque foi tão inútil quanto o soco de Ninya tinha sido antes.

Satoshi parou de andar e virou para encarar seriamente a mulher que tinha sacado uma espada fina estranha que só posers usavam em Yggdrasil, um Stilleto.

"Isso foi inesperado~! O que foi isso, heiiin~? Alguma magia defensiva de 4° Nível~?"

"Sério mesmo? Você ia me aleijar e me carregar até o cemitério?"

Satoshi estava irritado porque sua previsão se mostrou errada. Por outro lado os sentidos dele diziam que ela só atacou ele para mostrar que ele estava errado e contrariar a previsão dele.

_Ela é uma 'menina-do-contra', hein? Gosta de contrariar os outros..._

"Ahhh~? Pode não parecer Aventureiro-kun, mas eu sou uma garota forte e ocupada~! Carregar um Conjurador Mágico aleijado até um local de descanso é como rotina para mim~!"

"Entendo, então é assim que é, não é? Mas mudando um pouco de assunto, você tem uma roupa estranha aí, não? Você pode abrir mais este manto para mim dar uma checada?"

Por ter tirado o Stilleto o manto dela estava parcialmente aberto.

Como Satoshi adivinhou ela tinha seios do tamanho ideal, na concepção dele, e usava uma roupa de muita exposição, tanta exposição era rara neste mundo medieval, foi uma das poucas vezes que Satoshi viu um caso desses. De fato, era tão expositivo, que por aquela pequena abertura Satoshi pôde ver parte considerável da coxa, seu abdome, ventre e umbigo.

O que ela vestia por baixo do manto com capuz, era um tipo de top contemporâneo da Terra e um short curtíssimo de ginástica. Algo muito deslocado do padrão conservador neste mundo. Além disso ela vestia algumas peças de metal que, na opinião de Satoshi, não a protegiam em nada.

Desde que chegou nesta cidade, Satoshi viu apenas as Gêmeas Tina e Tia das Rosas Azuis mostrarem tanta pele. O visual daquelas duas era bem adesivo para os olhos de Satoshi, quando estavam no restaurante ontem ele teve que fazer algum esforço por culpa delas, um esforço para não olhar elas de forma safada e acabar se envergonhando na frente de Lakyus ganhando fama de tarado.

Satoshi tinha ouvido várias vezes de suas amigas mulheres na Terra que homens que olhavam intensamente qualquer mulher bonita que aparecesse eram apenas freak e doentes. De fato, algumas das mulheres que confessaram para ele na terra, que não foram tantas assim, argumentaram que ele era respeitoso e não via mulheres como objeto.

_Bem... acho que isso era por que minha libido era zerada na Terra, agora que tenho um pouco disso entendo os homens encaradores._

No entanto, voltando a falar da mulher com manto na frente dele, o que mais chamou atenção de Satoshi na roupa dela foi os enfeites pendurados no top e short.

Já a algum tempo esta mulher emitia um som muito baixo para humanos ouvirem sempre que se movia. Era um som metálico de chocalho e Satoshi se perguntava qual seria sua origem. Não parecia o som habitual das cotas de malha, pois era baixo e localizado, então Satoshi estava curioso quanto este ponto.

Mas o que viu o deixou surpreso.

Costurados nos tecidos que cobriam a mulher estavam muitas tags de aventureiros, que iam do cobre ao mithril.

"Eeeehh~?! Não me olhe assim~! Aventureiro-kunn, seu pervertido!"

Ela disse teatralmente se cobrindo completamente novamente. O sorriso no rosto dela, no entanto, estragou a interpretação de menina envergonhada.

Ela obviamente estava jogando com ele.

"Vamos lá, é apenas que, não vi nenhum Oricalco pendurado aí. Sabe como é, eu tenho uma Placa de Oricalco comigo..."

Satoshi levantou a tag dele e mostrou a ela.

"... já você parece ter uma coleção de metal barato contigo, mas nenhuma parecida com essa."

Fazer pouco da roupa dela, pareceu irritar ela um pouco. Mas ela continuou com o tom jocoso quando falou novamente.

"Ara ara realmente falta essa cor de figurinha na minha coleção~! Me decidi, vou ter essa sua placa verde para mim~!"

"Se isso algum dia vier a acontecer… coloque ela no ponto mais baixo do short, entre as coxas, não nos seios, ok?"

Satoshi se virou e continuou o caminho até o cemitério. Novamente a mulher pareceu pasma com a atitude dele, mas dessa vez ela estava um pouco irritada.

"Sabe, Aventureiro-kuun~! Pra ficar em um lugar especial assim, você precisa merecer~! Implorar como uma garotinha quando tivermos nosso tempo juntos~!"

Satoshi não respondeu e continuou caminhando.

Honestamente ele tinha uma ideia bem clara do que ela queria dizer com isso.

Essas placas que enfeitavam a roupa dela eram, possivelmente, placas de vítimas dela. Pelo que ele concluiu com a breve troca que tiveram, ela talvez tenha atormentado cada dono destas placas antes de matá-los, e aqueles de quem pegou um gosto especial, ela guardou no baixo ventre.

_Essa mulher deve ser doida da cabeça..._

Ainda assim, ela aparecer agora diante dele foi muito conveniente. Satoshi planejava ir no cemitério e depois no puteiro. Como esta mulher estava presente, ele poderia resolver todas as suas pendências apenas no cemitério e economizar dinheiro.

_Todo malfeitor precisa pagar uma penitência..._

"Tem me incomodado a algum tempo, mas eu me chamo Atari. A dama tem um nome?"

Depois que caminhavam em silêncio por um tempo, Satoshi perguntou o nome dela.

"Uhmmm~ Pode me chamar de Clementine, Placa-de-Oricalco-kun… apenas por esta noite, heh~!"

Eles chegaram até um ponto do muro do cemitério que era pouco vigiado e então pularam ele.

Tal qual Satoshi ordenou por mensagem, o _High Wraith_ Gaspar estava presente escondido no solo e passou a seguir os dois.

"Ei~ Placa-de-Oricalco-kun, como você sabia onde eles mandaram eu levar você~?"

Depois que estavam dentro do cemitério, foi Clementine que liderou o caminho.

"Você tem um perfume excelente, mas estava manchado com o fedor de mortos-vivos inferiores, Zombies. Nada que comprometesse a qualidade da experiência, no entanto..."

"Oh~! Realmente, um_ freak_~!"

_Sério? Estou sendo chamado de freak por uma mulher com calcinha de chocalho?_

Conforme adentravam cada vez mais no cemitério Satoshi teve, para sua surpresa, a impressão de que estavam indo em linha reta. Ele pensou que ela disfarçaria o caminho para confundir ele do local onde eles se escondem, o que impediria que ele trouxesse pessoas aqui no futuro.

Ela provavelmente não planeja permitir que ele saia desse cemitério.

O plano deve ser matar Satoshi aqui.

Satoshi se perguntou o que ele fez para chamar a atenção dessas pessoas do cemitério.

Seja lá o que tenha sido foi algo bom isso acontecer. O fato de sua vida estar sendo visada aliviava a consciência dele de qualquer peso e permitia que ele fizesse qualquer coisa com estes inimigos.

Depois de cruzarem o grande cemitério que ocupava ⅛ da área da cidade, eles chegaram em um grande complexo de sinistros e velhos mausoléus.

Pararam em frente a um destes mausoléus, o mais grandioso que Satoshi viu neste cemitério. Na entrada daquele Mausoléu estavam nove pessoas, todos os nove eram homens e conjuradores mágicos.

Oito deles estavam cobertos com manto e meia-máscara negros, apesar deles estarem cobertos, Satoshi pode reconhecer um deles, o mago da equipe _Chuva Escura_, Tibur, seu antigo companheiro no **_Breu_**.

O nono homem era um careca curvado e também o único que estava com um visual que não escondia o rosto. Aquele era um homem que apenas começava a envelhecer e que não tinha nenhum pelo visível no corpo, sendo completamente careca. Ele estava no centro da formação sinistra e, provavelmente era o líder.

"Hai~! Khazi-chan~! Estou de volta! Aqui está a encomenda~!"

Clementine falou para o homem careca antes dela se posicionar de forma a evitar que Satoshi corresse de volta pelo caminho que o trouxe aqui.

"Quê?! Não acredito... você conseguiu se conter e o trouxe inteiro sem judiar dele?"

"Ei~! Khazi-chan~! Com você falando desse jeito Placa-de-Ocicalco-kun vai pensar que sou uma garota má~!"

Clementine e o careca conversavam como velhos conhecidos.

_Talvez… esse velho seja o dark sugar daddy dela?_

"Por que você se conteve? Ele tem algum truque com ele?"

"Nooo~! Ele colaborou e veio comigo… beeem, para ser sincera, acho que ele tem uma magia de 4° Nível que lhe salvou o joelho~!"

"Oh! Uma magia defensiva?"

"Siiiim~! Mas ainda não explorei isso para ver quantas estocadas isso aguenta..."

Os dois praticamente ignoravam Satoshi enquanto falavam.

Isso irritou Satoshi um pouco então ele decidiu falar com o careca.

"Então você é Khazi-san, não? Diga Khazi-san, por que você enviou aquela armadilha de mel para me trazer aqui?"

Os dois pararam a conversa e se voltaram para Satoshi.

"Euuuzinha, uma Armadilha de Mel ~? Você ficou retardado por acaso, Placa-de-Ocicalco-kun~?"

"Hehe, Aventureiro Atari, esta mulher não é esse tipo de armadilha, ela é uma assassina cruel, a roupa dela está cheia de troféus de aventureiros infelizes como você, que sofreram o inferno na terra nas mãos dessa sádica, ela é uma assassina e não alguém que usa esses '_truques de mel_'..."

"Isso não responde a pergunta, Khazi-san. O que você quer comigo? Planeja apenas me matar aqui agora ou quer uma relação mais longa?"

O homem careca olhou para Satoshi longamente o avaliando antes de falar.

"Meu nome não é Khazi, é Khajiit, Aventureiro Atari. E você tem algo a oferecer além de sua vida agora e seu cadáver pela eternidade?"

"Como assim, Khajiit?"

"O motivo de você ter que morrer hoje é para reduzir o número de empecilhos quando começarmos o sacrifício da cidade. É melhor lidar com estes estorvos de um em um antes do grande evento. Você é um impedimento para meus planos apenas por estar vivo, então você deve morrer. Você tem algo a oferecer pela sua vida, Aventureiro Atari? Algo que o promova de um empecilho a ser eliminado para um prisioneiro?"

Satoshi fez uma cara pensativa enquanto murmurava.

"Talvez eu tenha algumas coisas de valor..."

"Como esperado, é um Conjurador de 4° Nível depois de tudo, deve ter bons tesouros..."

"... mas eu não sinto que preciso dar estas coisas para você, eu estaria subutilizando elas se fizesse isso. Então, vou apenas devolver a tua pergunta: você tem algo a oferecer pela sua vida, Khajiit? Algo que o promova de um empecilho a ser eliminado para um prisioneiro?"

Aquilo pareceu deixar Khajiit surpreso, ele não esperava uma afronta a essa altura do campeonato.

"Vejo, vejo… um idiota. Parece que mesmo no nosso 4° Nível eles existem, observe com atenção a situação em que você está Aventureiro Atari. Vou tornar as coisas mais claras para que até um idiota, como o que você se mostra ser, entenda."

Khajiit levantou a mão direita que segurava uma bola preta com um relevo que lembrava o formato da lua.

_O que é essa coisa… por que ele está mostrando isso?_

"_Orb of Dead_! Mostre nossos campeões para este tolo!"

A bola preta brilhou com uma luz linda e emitiu um energia muito gostosa de se sentir. Como Satoshi era um morto-vivo ele tinha faro para Energia Negativa e um prazer em ser exposto a isso. Embora ele em situações normais teria suprimido essa capacidade com o _Ring of Doppelganger_, a verdade é que Energia Negativa era algo tão bom que ele habilitou sua sensibilidade a isso ao entrar no cemitério.

De certa forma, Energia Negativa, era revitalizante e gostosa de sentir, ela até mesmo o curaria se ele estivesse ferido.

Entrar tão fundo nesse cemitério era ainda melhor do que estar nas margens das _Planícies de Katze_, como ele esteve antes. Agora, ele se sentia renovado, animado e estimulado apenas em estar em um ambiente repleto de Energia Negativa.

Depois que a bola preta brilhou, vários Mortos-Vivos começaram a sair dos mausoléus ao redor.

Satoshi olhava em volta enquanto cerca de três centenas de _Skeletons _e _Zombies _evoluídos, todos estando acima do nível 10, cercaram ele por todas as direções, ficando a uns dez metros dele.

Quando os monstros apareceram, Clementine rapidamente deixou sua posição e subiu até a entrada do mausoléu onde Kahjiit e os oito homens cobertos estavam.

"E então Aventureiro Atari, acredito que você já reviu sua forma de pensar e decidiu mostrar seus tesouros para..."

"Não estou impressionado."

"Eh?"

"Esses _Skeletons _e _Zombies _são uma vergonha… Você devia ter colocado tudo para fora se quisesse que eu te considerasse alguma coisa."

"... O que você quer dizer?"

"Isso não é tudo, não é? E pensar que você nem mesmo me avaliou como digno de enfrentar seus minions trunfos... Diga, Khajiit, tem dois _Skeletal Dragons_ debaixo da terra, um ali, e outro lá, mais adiante, certo?"

Perceber que o conjurador Satoshi sabia da presença de seus trunfos e mesmo assim disse aquelas palavras sem qualquer medo daqueles mortos-vivos que são imunes magia, deixou Khajiit com um expressão desconfiada.

"Também há quatro _Necrosome Giants_ escondidos dentro dos mausoléu atrás de você e também tem alguns milhares de mortos-vivos inferiores enterrados nas catacumbas, não é Khajiit?"

Gaspar tinha denunciado todas estas coisas para Satoshi por [_Message_]. O _High Wraith_ tinha passado o dia avaliando este ninho de mortos-vivos.

Conforme Satoshi falava, Khajiit parecia ainda mais pálido do que o normal, já os homens ao lado dele estavam irritados com a petulância de Satoshi. Mesmo Clementine tinha um ar de surpresa divertida.

Todos os inimigos ficaram alterados pelas palavras de Satoshi.

"Como '_Candidato-cidadão'_ desta cidade eu sou forçado a me perguntar o que Khajiit e seus capachos vão fazer com tantos mortos-vivos… você mencionou algo sobre remover empecilhos para o sacrifício da cidade antes. Você planeja destruir minha cidade, Khajiit? A cidade em que eu estou me esforçando para construir uma reputação e base? Se for o caso, você realmente considera a si mesmo alguma coisa, seu careca de merda..."

"Suficiente de baboseiras! _Orb of Death_!"

Após as palavras de Khajiit dois poderosos rugidos foram ouvidos no cemitério. Dois _Skeletal Dragon_ começaram a emergir do solo de dois pontos distantes entre si, um a direita e outro atrás de Satoshi.

Vários sons agonizantes também puderam ser ouvidos no grande mausoléu quando quatro _Necrosome Giants_ saíram de lá se se juntaram aos muitos mortos-vivos inferiores que cercavam Satoshi.

Os dois _Skeletal Dragon_, que eram enormes esqueletos de dragão feitos com ossos de criaturas menores, e os quatro _Necrosome Giants_, que eram uma espécie de golem de seis metros feitos de corpos humanos amontoados juntos, eram muito superiores aos outros mortos-vivos ali.

Estes dois tipos de morto-vivo estavam na parte inferior da lista de criação de 4° Nível.

Esta era a elite dos mortos-vivos sob Khajiit.

Khajiit provavelmente contava com a imunidade mágica dos _Skeletal Dragon_ para lidar com Satoshi. Como Satoshi era um mago, na cabeça de Khajiit essa seria uma derrota irremediável para Satoshi que não tinha um guerreiro competente aqui para auxiliar ele.

O fato de Satoshi estar cagando para os _Skeletal Dragon_, fazia Khajiit ficar preocupado.

"Muito bem, Khajiit. Agora sim você parece oferecer coisa boa para mim, mas isso está longe de ser suficiente para salvar a sua vida. Você tem mas alguma coisa a oferecer? Ainda a tempo para comprar o direito de viver..."

"Cala a boca, idiota! Todos os mortos-vivos, ataquem ele!"

Khajiit levantou a bola negra mais uma vez e aquilo fez um brilho muito forte, acompanhando o brilho da bola negra os homens mascarados atrás de Khajiit pareceram entrar em um transe mágico.

Ao mesmo tempo os olhos de todos os mortos-vivos em volta de Satoshi se tornaram ameaçadores liberando intenção assassina e ódio de forma palpável. Todos os monstros então se voltaram agressivos em direção a Satoshi prontos para despedaçá-lo em mil pedaços.

"{_**Undead Domination - Field**_}!"

Mas no instante seguinte os olhos dos mortos-vivos se acalmaram como se nunca tivessem sido hostis.

Satoshi tinha usado a versão superior da habilidade racial que usou em Evileye ontem, usou isso com uma propriedade de área. Ele estava reivindicando dos antigos proprietários, o controle de todos os mortos-vivos de nível baixo em um raio de 50 metros.

"KiIiArhg!"

"ArHGah!" x8

Para completa surpresa de Satoshi e mesmo para a surpresa de Clementine, que até aquele momento observava tudo que acontecia com ar divertido, Khajiit e os oito homens mascarados de preto caíram em dor com as mãos na cabeça e sangrando pelo nariz.

_Acho que fui muito grosseiro com eles, eu só queria apressar a tomada..._

Como efeito colateral da habilidade racial usada por Satoshi com força máxima, os antigos proprietários dos mortos-vivos sofreram danos mentais pela perda brusca das antigas conexões. Se Satoshi não estivesse tão animado e empoderado por toda essa energia negativa do ambiente, ele teria feito isso com calma e cuidado.

Os nove ficaram rolando no chão em agonia. Satoshi pensava que dado a quantidade de conexões roubadas essa agonia duraria ainda muitos minutos.

Satoshi comandou mentalmente os mortos-vivos que agora eram servis a ele, a abrirem um caminho para ele passar e começou a caminhar até a entrada do grande mausoléu, onde os homens rolavam agonizando e Clementine estava de pé, tendo sacado um Stiletto com um ar totalmente preocupado.

_Ela não parece estar se divertindo agora, heh..._

"O que você fez?!"

Satoshi não respondeu continuou a caminhar lentamente, começando a subir as escadas com o mesmo passo.

"Merda! Seu maldito _freak_!"

Vendo que Satoshi inexoravelmente se aproximava com um olhar perverso no rosto e sentindo a hostilidade de todos os mortos-vivos, Clementine optou por ser cautelosa e recuar, ela abaixou ao lado do Khajjit agonizante e coletou várias coisas em questão de segundos, uma tiara estranha, uma bolsa e a bola negra.

Clementine então se levantou olhando em volta e estabeleceu o caminho de fuga dela. Ela inclinou os joelhos preparada para um grande salto.

"**Fique parada, Clementine.**"

Mas foi interrompida por estas palavras poderosas.

Clementine ficou estática pouco antes de ter a chance de saltar. Ela parecia estar fazendo força para se mover, mas seu corpo não obedecia.

"O que você fez com meu corpo?! Me liberte! Seu bastardo filho da..."

"**Fique muda, Clementine.**"

Clementine se calou.

Quando ela percebeu que não podia mais falar, tal qual ele ordenou, os olhos e face dela estavam muito preocupados.

_Realmente, os comandos padrão funcionam muito bem em humanos… mas será que ela aceitaria comandos complexos?_

"**Tire seu manto com capuz, Clementine.**"

Obedecendo o comando complexo dado por Satoshi, uma mão de Clementine foi até o capuz e o baixou, enquanto a outra ia até o ponto de ligamento do manto dela, o manto negro foi liberado e caiu como uma peça única no chão aos pés dela.

Agora a figura de roupas curtas em um visual ousado que Clementine possuía estava exposta.

_Parece que comandos complexos funcionam… essa habilidade me vai ser muito útil neste mundo._

A habilidade que Satoshi se referia era a habilidade racial de _Greater One_, {_Command Mantra_}.

Esta habilidade racial, que é muito comum entre raças especiais de Devil e Demon, relativamente comum entre raças especiais de Brain Eater e que dentre os muitos tipos de Vampire só está presente nos Greater One, permite que o personagem dê comandos de uma lista de dezesseis comandos pré-configurados a jogadores ou NPCs de nível baixo.

Satoshi olhou para a bela figura de Clementine que ainda lutava para se mover, mesmo que ela, basicamente, tivesse controle apenas de seu sistema respiratório.

"Além de ter um bom perfume, você ainda tem um rosto fofo e um corpo sexy. Acho que ganhei a noite, hein?"

Satoshi disse enquanto avaliando a parte da frente da figura dela.

"São algumas dezenas de Insignias de Aventureiros que você tem aí. Cada uma delas é de alguém deste país ou você é viajada?"

Satoshi tirou as luvas e passou os dedos de leve pelas tags de Aventureiros na peça que cobria os seios bem formados dela. Fez questão de tocar cada uma das placas como uma homenagem aos mortos.

Clementine não podia responder, já que foi ordenada a ficar em silêncio e imóvel com o {_Command Mantra_}, mas a respiração pesada e acelerada dela indicava que ela estava lutando ao máximo para se libertar e não estava gostando do que provavelmente ia acontecer aqui.

"Realmente há bastante coisa… mas aqui em cima só há de cobre, ferro e prata."

Satoshi então terminou de tocar placas que enfeitavam aquela parte da roupa dela e se agachou para inspecionar as que enfeitavam a peça de baixo do vestuário dela.

"Veja só… você até que tem cobre e ferro aqui embaixo, mas por aqui a maior parte é melhor rankeada, na lateral a maioria é prata e ouro, agora, agora, olhe isso, nesse triângulo central, começam a aparecer as primeiras platinas, e conforme nós nos aproximamos da parte que interessa, aparecem os únicos quatro mithrils. Esse aqui está posicionado num lugar especial, hein? Será que Clementine tem um história com ele ou ela?"

Satoshi removeu, com algum esforço, a placa de mithril que Clementine tinha posicionado num lugar de destaque entre as pernas dela e guardou aquilo no inventário dele.

Estava claro para Satoshi que havia uma conotação sexual muito óbvia na disposição das tags na coleção de Clementine.

Isso podia ser alvo de um estudo de psicanálise.

Satoshi decidiu fazer um breve estudo psicanalítico enquanto estava abaixado encarando a curiosa disposição das peças de troféus na prateleira inferior de Clementine.

Talvez ela torturasse pessoas como uma válvula de escape para alguma frustração sexual. Ela então escolheu guardar algo dessas pessoas como um símbolo do alívio que recebeu delas, e guardou estes símbolos nos lugares que eram responsáveis pela frustração em si, as áreas sensíveis e desejadas do corpo dela.

Uma coisa que os hormônios exalados por Clementine diziam a Satoshi sobre ela é que ela era virgem. Para uma mulher bonita como ela chegar na casa dos 20 sendo virgem ou isso se devia a uma pressão social ou uma questão pessoal, certamente que não foi falta de oportunidades e, diferente de Lakyus, também não foi por excesso de virtude.

Deve ser bem frustrante ser tão atraente e não ser capaz de dar o passo final. Ela então tinha que se aliviar dessa frustração de alguma forma.

Satoshi então alisou com a ponta do dedo indicador a área da roupa dela onde antes estava a tag especial que ele removeu. Era um ponto muito sensível então houve reação leve de Clementine.

_Uhm... Isso não pareceu uma reação de prazer, foi isso dor?_

Ele se deu por satisfeito com a análise psicológica que fez em Clementine e ficou de pé novamente.

Como psicanalista, Satoshi era um ótimo programador.

"Agora, Clementine, ouça bem: **Você não pode fugir de mim. Você não pode me prejudicar. Você não precisa ficar parada. Me dê os itens que pegou de Khajiit.**"

Depois que foi liberada de ter que ficar parada, a primeira coisa que Clementine fez foi entregar os itens a Satoshi, depois ela começou a ensaiar vários movimentos tentando entender seus limites.

{_Command Mantra_} funcionaria apenas enquanto Clementine estivesse perto de Satoshi, por isso Satoshi não podia permitir que ela se afastasse muito.

"Eles já estão quase se recuperando. **Mate aqueles nove homens**."

Satoshi ordenou que Clementine matasse Khajiit, Tibur e os outros sete desconhecidos. Khajiit, por sua vez, já tinha conseguido se pôr de quatro e tentava tonto levantar a cabeça com a mandíbula mole.

Satoshi se perguntava se esse tipo de lesão seria permanente. Se assim fosse, no futuro ele deveria ter cuidado quando roubando o controle de mortos-vivos dos outros. Ele tinha certeza que se fizesse isso com cuidado poderia causar muito menos ou nenhum dano aos antigos controladores.

_Isso provavelmente ocorreu porque eles são humanos e de mente frágil..._

Se fossem mortos-vivos ou tivessem alguma proteção mental, Satoshi tinha certeza que estariam bem agora.

Enquanto Clementine liquidava os homens no chão com movimentos rápidos e funcionais, Satoshi olhou os itens que recebeu dela.

Dentro da bolsa havia um bom dinheiro em termos de riqueza de indivíduos, principalmente ouro e platina, mas também havia alguns itens mágicos que quando avaliados com magia se mostraram como sendo itens assinatura e itens de comunicação. Estes itens Satoshi não quis sequer testar, ele aprenderia sobre a utilidade deles depois que terminasse seu tempo de diversão com Clementine e perguntasse a ela.

A Tiara se mostrou como sendo um '_Item Restrito a Classe_' para classe "Miko" e que tinha o debuff "_Heavy Insanity_" quando equipado por pessoas não qualificadas. Era um bom item comparado ao que ele viu com as _Escrituras da Luz Solar_, mas não era lá grande coisa, sendo assim Satoshi o guardou para vender no futuro. Apesar dessa Tiara permitir uma Miko lançar uma longa lista de magias intermediárias arcanas mesmo sendo de uma classe que sequer era arcana, esse item era inútil se você não fosse uma Miko de certo nível, e dado o debuff disso, era um item até que perigoso para quem não tinha imunidade de efeitos de mente.

Por fim, Satoshi avaliou a bola preta de Khajiit e ficou encantado com aquilo. Ele então conversou longamente com aquilo, que era um item inteligente chamado '_Orb of Death_'.

Satoshi o nomeou Toteto, principalmente por causa da aparência que a bola tinha.

"_Já fiz como me ordenou, Senhor da Morte, tomei o controle completo de todos os servos dos nove necromantes que o Mestre matou. Fiz os servos que se afastaram voltarem para suas áreas de armazenamento. Mas... o Senhor da Morte realmente deseja poupar a Cidade dos Vivos?_"

_"Bom trabalho, Toleto. Para o teu bem, não menciona mais para mim o sacrifício da minha cidade. Agora receba isso como uma recompensa e um cala-boca."_

"[_**Triple Maximize Boost Magic: Ray of Energy Negative**_]!"

"_Ahnnnhhnnn~!"_

A _Orb of Death_ enviou estranhas expressões na mente de Satoshi enquanto aquilo se banhava com a energia negativa de altíssima qualidade da magia dele.

Querendo se livrar rapidamente daquela voz na sua cabeça, Satoshi entregou a bola preta para o _Zombie_ sem mente na frente dele, aquele foi um _Zombie_ que Toleto fez do corpo de Tibur e servia como avatar da _Orb of Death_.

O _Zombie_ então enfiou a bola preta no espaço oco onde antes estava seu coração.

Apesar de ser um item, a _Orb of Death_ estava tão carregada de energia negativa que podia até mesmo se dar ao luxo de sentir o mundo através de magias como [_Undeath Slave Sight_] e por isso estava se_ 'hospedando'_ no corpo de Tibur.

Satoshi deixaria Toteto aqui no cemitério. Seria aquela bola que administraria para Satoshi os milhares de morto-vivos nas catacumbas até o momento que eles tivessem alguma utilidade. Segundo Toleto, este antro de mortos-vivos já era auto-suficiente e, enquanto não fosse danificado, poderia gerar quantidades crescentes de energia negativa.

Satoshi olhou para o céu noturno, a partir da entrada do mausoléu.

Ele não podia dizer que horas eram, mas já devia passar da meia-noite.

Ele então se afastou de Toleto e se voltou para a mulher de pé que segurava o cotovelo, em uma posição universal de vulnerabilidade, mas com olhos furiosos.

Ela devia estar furiosa porque não podia se afastar dele, pois tinha sido proibida de fazer isso. Ela também não podia reclamar com ele, pois foi proibida de falar qualquer coisa. Tudo que ela podia fazer era respirar pesado e mover o corpo, mas seus movimentos nunca poderiam prejudicar Satoshi, pois ela também foi proibida de fazer isso.

Ele tinha prometido para si mesmo ir ao cemitério e ao puteiro resolver suas pendências esta noite.

A presença de Clementine aqui no cemitério ia permitir a ele resolver todos os seus problemas no mesmo lugar.

"Desse jeito você parece uma bonequinha, Clementine, uma S_ex Doll_."

Satoshi disse isso enquanto se aproximava de Clementine, encenando o tradicional ato de lamber os lábios que os violadores sempre fazem diante de suas vítimas nos H-Animes.

**\- PARTE OITO -**

Quando Satoshi chegou assobiando onde Clementine estava, ele começou a coletar calmamente da roupa dela as placas dos aventureiros que ela matou e a remover as peças de metal da armadura leve dela.

_Isso sim é uma luva elaborada..._

Foi particularmente difícil entender as amarras e presilhas das peças da armadura leve disfuncional de Clementine. Satoshi se perguntou qual era a utilidade dessas peças, que deixavam tanto exposto.

Satoshi iria enterrar todas estas tags posteriormente em um serviço fúnebre descompromissado. Era um ato estúpido que não melhoraria a situação dos mortos, mas ele faria questão de fazer como sinal de respeito e pedido de desculpas aos seus colegas aventureiros por deixar a assassina deles viver.

Após retirar o último deles, Satoshi se afastou alguns passos de Clementine.

"Você está muito mais bonita sem aqueles mementos sinistros."

Isso era verdade.

Sem aqueles adereços de metal, ela parecia quase uma mulher sexy com roupa de noite.

Agora, ela se movia aflita e de forma desconexa, os movimentos dela eram restringidos pelas ordens dele então ela quase não completava nenhum dos que começava, já que era obrigada a interromper eles no meio pois tentava convertê-los em dano para Satoshi ou fuga.

Satoshi, a alguns passos de distância, a encarou longamente enquanto ela se agitava, cada vez mais desesperada e parada no mesmo lugar.

"Acho que você sabe o que vai acontecer agora entre nós dois, ao ar livre, sob a luz da lua, nesse cemitério, não é Clementine?"

Ela parou de se mover subitamente e voltou o rosto dela na direção de Satoshi, olhando para ele com um rosto que pela primeira vez mostrava sinais de medo.

"Eu pensei bem como te castigar, afinal, vamos concordar, uma menina má como você precisa de punição, não é? Eu tenho uma habilidade chamada {_Enslave_}. Digamos que é um talento natural que torna os outros obedientes e leais a mim. Mas não pretendo usar isso em você agora. Só vou usar depois que terminarmos a sessão de foda de hoje, se eu usar ela agora você vai acabar feliz por me satisfazer e isso tira todo mérito da punição. É importante que você tenha algum desagrado em ser violada durante sua primeira vez. Mas, não se preocupe, depois que eu terminar a punição de hoje eu usarei {_Enslave_} em você e então, nos próximos anos, você terá prazer em satisfazer qualquer desejo ou capricho sexual meu. Sério, se for para me agradar você terá prazer até em fuder um abacaxi ou um cavalo."

Os olhos de Clementine, que foi proibida de falar, gritaram o que, na linguagem de olhos, eram gritos de pânico.

{_Enslave_} era uma habilidade racial dada pela classe _Greater One_ ao avatar de Satoshi em Yggdrasil.

_Greater_ _One_ eram Senhores da Vida e da Não-Vida, e tal qual a habilidade racial {_Undead Domination_} fazia com seres mortos-vivos, {_Enslave_} fazia seres vivos se tornarem reféns da vontade do _Greater One_.

Em Yggdrasil esta habilidade permitia que, até quatro vezes ao dia, Satoshi tomasse permanentemente o controle sobre um NPC ou monstro de até nível 60, desde que estes não fossem imunes a controle mental ou conseguissem resistir a habilidade.

Essa habilidade era particularmente útil em ataques a guildas, que muitas vezes tinham estrategias de defesa que dependiam de NPCs chave personalizados de baixo nível.

Infelizmente em Yggdrasil esta habilidade não funcionava em jogadores. Mas nesse mundo, Satoshi teve sucesso usando esta habilidade em Guu, Ryraryus e Hachi e parece que os habitantes daqui eram considerados NPCs em termos de regras.

Em Yggdrasil, uma vez que a habilidade {_Enslave_} funcionasse, as duas únicas formas de se livrar dela de forma definitiva eram, ou morrer e ser ressuscitado, ou ultrapassar o nível 60.

Também era possível se livrar dela temporariamente conferindo ao alvo de {_Enslave_} imunidade a controle de mente, porém tão logo a imunidade passasse o controle voltava.

Apesar de algumas vezes poder mudar o rumo de uma batalha, {_Enslave_} não era particularmente útil no atual nível máximo de Satoshi, já que um monstro de nível 60 podia ser morto em um ou dois hits por alguém de nível 100.

Mas aquela habilidade foi um grande trunfo dele quando ele a recebeu nos níveis 80, naquela faixa de níveis esta habilidade poderia ser considerada levemente desequilibrada.

Satoshi começou a desafivelar bem devagar o cinto dele, para poder tirar o robe.

"Você é complexada com esse tipo de coisa, não é? Algum bloqueio ou um trauma? Depois que terminarmos, vou ouvir sua história, isso claro, apenas depois que terminarmos..."

Satoshi deu seu melhor sorriso para mulher que transbordava raiva, asco e medo, com o último sendo cada vez mais predominante.

"... você vai ver, ouço dizer que primeiras vezes são doloridas para seu gênero, mas vou ser gentil com você novata, afinal diferente de você eu não sou sádico. Não se preocupe muito, cedo ou tarde todas as garotas devem caminhar na estrada das mulheres, talvez você até tenha tido sorte em encontrar um cara coração-mole como eu, para obedecer e satisfazer até o dia da sua morte, imagina se aquele que te escravizasse fosse um degenerado ou um zoófilo? Você é escrava sexual de sorte..."

Depois de dizer isso ele removeu o robe, Satoshi agora vestia apenas a cueca armada dele enquanto de pé na porta do Mausoléu.

Honestamente falando ele não estava acostumado a ser malvado, então para uma assassina fria e cruel como Clementine as tentativas de parecer perverso dele, em uma situação normal, seriam alvo de piadas.

Mas aquela não era uma situação normal, haja visto que Clementine sequer controlava o corpo dela.

Ela realmente parecia estar assustada.

"**Se dispa devagar.**"

Como ele ordenou de forma direta as mãos de Clementine começaram a obedecer imediatamente.

Satoshi já tinha removido as peças de armadura dela enquanto retirando as tags de aventureiros. Então tudo o que ela vestia eram suas meias, top e short, todos negros.

Ela removeu primeiro o top, não foi exatamente de forma graciosa, mas como ele tinha ordenado que fosse feito lentamente se tornou satisfatório.

_Não é o stripe tease que merecemos, mas o que temos..._

Satoshi observou a quantidade de pele exposta aumentar aos poucos, as montanhas macias que eram os seios dela respondendo ao movimento do tecido que já não mais as sustentava e o surgimento de dois pontos proeminentes cercados por aureolas escuras.

"Para alguém que está lacrimejando, você até que está animada, não é Clementine? Talvez, além dos seus olhos, haja água caindo de algum outro lugar?"

Aquilo era verdade.

Tinha lágrimas nos olhos dela.

_Pra alguém como ela estar chorando deve ser realmente um trauma... bom a melhor forma de superar um trauma e enfrentando ele, vou ajudar ela com isso._

Não que essa mulher cruel e maluca merecesse, mas como Satoshi devia usar ela como um toilet humano de agora em diante era bom que a cabeça dela se ajeitasse.

Ela então começou a despir, também devagar, o short.

Satoshi observou atentamente, antecipando uma densa pelagem loira.

Mas conforme o short descia, tudo o que Satoshi via era a pele daquela parte do corpo. Como uma hábil manipuladora de lâminas, Clementine tinha o hábito de se depilar.

Porém, para surpresa de Satoshi, além da delicada e intocada pele da região acima da intimidade de Clementine, também havia algo mais ali.

Havia uma tatuagem tribal no baixo ventre dela.

E aquela tatuagem emanava uma pequena aura de magia.

Satoshi tinha ficado tão perturbado com aquilo, que ele quase não tirou prazer em ver uma Clementine com todos os seus dotes expostos removendo as meias na sequência.

Aquela tatuagem dava um sinal de ameaça a Satoshi.

_Essa tatuagem pode ser algum problema para nosso Rape Time..._

Quando ela estava desembrulhada na frente dele, Satoshi se aproximou dela e se ajoelhou de frente para a intimidade exposta e biologicamente excitada dela. Apesar da cara cheia de lagrimas de Clementine, o corpo dela tem desejado ser deflorado por muito tempo e parecia prever que isso aconteceria esta noite, já preparando o caminho.

_Concentração, concentração..._

Satoshi se esforçou para não perder o foco na análise da tatuagem mágica, ele se esforçou para por logo isso fora do caminho e então poder começar o estupro punitivo de Clementine.

Sim. É bom que a palavra seja dita.

Estupro.

Ainda que fosse uma mancha na sua alma, era uma punição menor que assassinato. A partir de agora Clementine estava condenada a aliviar as necessidades sexuais do corpo de Satoshi neste mundo.

Clementine seria sua aliviadora de libido oficial.

Tendo uma forma de aliviar essa necessidade perturbadora, ele pararia de agir como um _freak_ na frente das demais mulheres e voltaria a ser uma pessoa decente.

Como Clementine era uma _serial killer_ criminosa, bem, _foda-se_ ela.

Satoshi tocou a tatuagem.

Além de emanar uma leve e desagradável aura de Magia a tatuagem não parecia diferente.

_O corpo dela é quente e a pele é muito suave… ela deve ter se depilado muito recentemente._

Se este foi o caso foi muito conveniente ele ter encontrado ela hoje.

"[_**Safe Divination**_], [_**Identify**_]!"

Depois que tomou uma medida de proteção simples, mas incompleta, Satoshi lançou uma magia para identificar as propriedades mágicas na tatuagem da beleza sádica nua na sua frente.

O resultado o deixou surpreso.

"Clementine! Ainda bem que eu decidi avaliar isso, você poderia morrer se eu te fodo sem desarmar essa bomba!"

A tatuagem de Clementine era um tipo de maldição personalizada que servia como Cinto de Castidade.

Satoshi estaria em problemas se esticasse a rola dele naquele buraco, ele estava certo que resistiria a maldição, por sua natureza de morto-vivo, mas sofreria algum dano mínimo. Clementine por sua vez ia sentir uma dor excruciante e definhar até a morte se Satoshi a deflorasse.

De fato, qualquer estímulo sexual físico direto ia ativar doses menores de dor.

Satoshi olhou para Clementine que tinha uma expressão de garotinha chorona a essa altura.

"Seus pais ou seja lá quem pôs isso em você devia se importar muito com sua castidade, mas eles devem ter fodido sua cabeça com essa atitude deles. Bem, fodasse isso, eu já vi o suficiente dos seus encantos para simplesmente te deixar aqui e ir para um puteiro."

Satoshi enfiou a mão no espaço negro do inventário dele para procurar um item, Clementine pareceu surpresa com aquilo, mas foi uma surpresa de '_por que_' e não de '_o que_', isso indicava que ela já tinha visto um inventário antes.

Satoshi tirou um pergaminho de [_**Remove Curse VIII**_].

Ele não ia usar gastar nada maior que isso, se isso não desse certo ele ia se livrar de Clementine e ir a um puteiro.

Felizmente para o bolso e para o pênis de Satoshi, depois que o pergaminho se consumiu Clementine levou a mão a tatuagem e caiu em uma posição de '_mulher sentindo muita cólica_' enquanto arfava sem falar, pois tinha sido proibida por {_Command Mantra_}.

Depois de menos de um minuto passando por aquelas cólicas infernais, a dor pareceu passar.

Nua ao ar livre, deitada no chão de pedra do mausoléu, Clementine tocava o lugar onde antes havia uma tatuagem, mas agora apenas sua pele lisa e branca podia ser vista.

"Bom que funcionou, agora começa o teu dever como meu brinquedo até o fim da sua vida."

Satoshi disse para ela, Clementine tinha um rosto de descrença quando viu que a maldição dela tinha sido extinta.

Ela deve ter tido muitos momentos difíceis por conta dessa tatuagem malfeita. Satoshi se perguntou se ela talvez tenha sido torturada continuamente por alguém através daquela coisa.

Caso ela tenha sido, isso pode explicar parte da personalidade maluca dela.

"Veja Clementine, nos AV eles sempre começam com a massagem nos seios, seguido de uma tentativa de squirting, nunca fiz isso, então nisso você será minha primeira. Na sequência eu te lambo e então você me faz um boquete demorado. Só depois de tudo isso que eu começo a penetrar você, nas diversas posições e formas possíveis. O roteiro de atividades está claro, Clementine?"

Satoshi disse se aproximando da confusa Clementine, que experimentou se tocar de forma intima para descobrir se a maldição ainda a afligia, mas ela não foi punida pela maldição por tocar a própria buceta, pelo contrario, como uma mulher normal ela foi recompensada com sensações prazerosas.

Satoshi podia sentir que, apesar da situação fudida que ela estava entrando, Clementine tinha alivio por se livrar daquele velho inimigo que foi aquela tatuagem.

_Talvez ela acabe gostando de tudo no final… todo psicopata é safado, ela só não fudeu com uma galera grande antes porque morreria se fizesse isso._

Satoshi podia prever que mesmo durante o pseudo-estupro que ela ia passar a partir de agora, ela tentaria agradar ele, para tentar fazer com que ele não usasse {_Enslave_} nela depois que amanhecesse.

Essa era a única linha de fuga para ela agora.

Mas isso seria inútil. Não importa o que ela faça, Satoshi usaria {_Enslave_} em Clementine quando estivesse satisfeito por hoje.

Clementine estaria casada para vida com o caralho de Satoshi.

_Acho que de fato eu estou virando um freak..._

Satoshi olhou para o céu noturno do cemitério.

"Ainda faltam seis horas para amanhecer então vamos começar com os seios. **Venha Aqui**…"

**\- FIM DO CAPÍTULO -**

* * *

**NOTA DO AUTOR:**

Bem, o que posso dizer aqui, sem rape scene nessa fanfiction :)

A partir de agora esta será uma fanfiction séria.

.

.

.

_**No Dia 11 teremos… Escritura Negra!**_


	16. Intermissão 5 - Campeões da Humanidade

**.  
****..  
****...**

* * *

Campeões da Humanidade  
**Intermissão 5**

* * *

**Teocracia de Slane**

_(Minor Basilica da Caligem, Kami-Miyako, Dia 10 da Transição)_

O _Culto ao Deus da Morte_ Surshana não era um dos mais populares dentro da _Religião dos Seis Deuses_ na atualidade_. _Para ser mais preciso, este culto era o menor culto entre os Seis Principais, já que muitos fiéis da _Religião dos Seis Deuses_ tinham dificuldade em entender a importância dos dogmas desse Deus.

Se nós mensurarmos o culto pelo número de fiéis dedicados majoritariamente a ele, o _Culto ao Deus da Morte_ Surshana chegava a ser menor do que o culto de alguns Deuses Subordinados como, por exemplo, o _Culto a Deusa dos Rios_, uma Deusa Subordinada do Deus da Água, e que o _Culto ao Deus do Comércio_, um Deus Subordinado do Deus da Terra.

Apesar da Morte ser um fator natural e corriqueiro neste mundo, Sushana não era visto como um Deus Bondoso, pelo contrário, Sushana era um Deus Maligno. Por esse motivo, apesar dele ser respeitado como a Deidade Maior que era, ele era naturalmente evitado, sendo raro seu nome ser dito em voz alta pelo povo comum que tinha medo de provocá-lo.

Mesmo que fosse visto como um Deus Maligno, sua adoração era um pilar muito importante para fé da Teocracia que considerava a adoração dele essencial para evitar que tragédias, maldades e punições caíssem sobre a comunidade de fiéis da Teocracia de Slane.

Surshana era, afinal, o mais forte dos Seis Deuses e se ele desejasse derramar pragas e mortes no mundo os outros Deuses não interfeririam para impedi-lo, por isso, ele devia ser cultuado, para que fosse apaziguado.

Porém, devido a Teocracia estar gozando de paz e prosperidade dentro de seu território a mais de um século, o tal _temor_ pelo derrame de um castigo sobre a comunidade de crentes tinha se arrefecido. Por esse motivo, atualmente o culto a Surshana era pequeno se comparado com seus cinco colegas do Panteão Maior.

E, se compararmos este momento atual com alguns momentos difíceis pelos quais a Teocracia passou no passado, onde este culto chegava até mesmo a ser o mais popular de todos, veremos que o numero de devotos nos dias de hoje era muito, muito pequeno.

Na _Religião dos Seis Deuses_, um fiel devia cada dia da semana prestar homenagem a um dos Seis Deuses e no sétimo dia da semana devia prestar homenagem ao Panteão como um todo. Essas homenagens eram feitas de forma particular, mas no caso de um fiel que se dedicava a um Deus específico, essa adoração podia ser feita em celebrações coletivas nos templos.

A manhã de hoje era a manhã do sexto dia da semana e, portanto, era o dia e a hora da semana em que se devia Adorar o Deus da Morte.

A _Basílica da Caligem_ era um dos três maiores Santuários dedicados ao Deus da Morte na Teocracia de Slane, sendo que os outros dois eram a _Catedral dos Finados_ e o _Templo Maior de Tenebra_.

Apesar de ser um lugar santo tão importante, a _Basílica de Caligem_, um gigantesco prédio que podia comportar muitos milhares de fiéis, tinha apenas um grupo de cerca de trezentas pessoas no seu interior no dia de hoje realizando a _Celebração Coletiva da Semana_.

Era um número tão pequeno que o grande e antigo prédio podia ser considerado quase vazio.

Enquanto um Sacerdote intermediário conduzia a adoração semanal no interior da _Basílica de Caligem_ para aquele pequeno numero de fiéis, uma outra cerimônia estava sendo realizada simultaneamente no subsolo daquele santuário.

Essa segunda cerimônia não tinha nada a ver com a primeira e era realizada em uma pequena Capela que ficava duas dezenas de metros imediatamente abaixo do altar da Basílica.

O acesso aquele lugar secreto era permitido a poucas pessoas e o caminho até a Capela era protegido por vários mecanismos mundanos e mágicos. Portanto todas as cerca de trinta pessoas que participavam da cerimônia naquela Capela subterrânea tinham um alto status dentro da Teocracia de Slane já que puderam entrar ali.

Para ser mais preciso, se nós considerarmos o poder de combate então pelo menos a metade daquelas pessoas que estava ali pertenciam ao que se convencionou chamar '_Reino dos Heróis'. _E se considerarmos a influência na sociedade veremos que a outra metade das pessoas ali era composta do Alto Clero, de Personalidade da Sociedade Civil e Altos-Oficiais Militares.

Havia tantas pessoas poderosas naquele lugar que se pormos de lado a _Tesouraria dos Deuses,_ que era guardada pela maior força da Teocracia, aquela Capela no subterrâneo da _Basílica de Caligem_ seria, no presente momento, o lugar mais seguro de todo país.

A cerimônia realizada ali era um misto de Cerimônia Religiosa e Ato Administrativo.

"... com a misericórdia concedida a nós pelo Deus da Morte e com a graça concedida a nós pelos Deuses da Vida, da Terra, Fogo, da Água e do Ar, este Cardeal Ungido e Ordenado, a partir de hoje, te concede o direito de ingresso na _Escritura Negra_ e impõe a você o sagrado dever de defender a humanidade, tanto em solo sagrado quanto em solo estrangeiro, pondo de lado qualquer ambição pessoal para agir em prol da prosperidade da RAÇA HUMANA, de acordo com a divina Mensagem dos Seis Deuses. Agora, levante e cumpra seu dever, Beaumarchais, a _Cadeia Divina_, doravante um Campeão da Humanidade e o _Nono Assento_ da _Escritura Negra de Nosso Senhor Surshana_!"

Aquele ritual que se encerrava após pouco mais de trinta minutos foi um ritual de Ordenação e de Posse. Depois daquele ritual, Beaumarchais Illian Vauz, um ex-membro da _Escritura do Holocausto_, estava agora incorporado como um membro da _Escritura Negra_.

Escrituras.

Estas eram as forças de Elite da Teocracia e havia apenas seis delas, cada uma dedicada a um dos Seis Deuses. Elas eram tão especializadas e eficientes que pode-se dizer que não havia em nenhum país da região uma unidade equivalente ou superior a qualquer uma das _Escrituras_ na sua área de expertise.

Uma dessas _Escrituras_ era a _Escritura da Luz Solar_ dedicada ao Deus da Vida, esta era uma _Escritura_ especializada em exterminar semi-humanos e que era composta por cerca de sessenta conjuradores entre conjuradores divinos e arcanos, sendo que cada um deles deveria possuir obrigatoriamente pelo menos o 3º Nível de magia. O corpo principal desta _Escritura_ era dividido em Quatro Esquadrões de 15 Membros e a _Escritura_ era assessorada por uma _Ordem de Cavalaria Subordinada_ que contava com mais de 100 homens que deviam estar, no mínimo, no mesmo nível de capacidade do que um Aventureiro de Prata.

Essa _Escritura _era uma unidade de Elite que frequentemente era enviada a Zonas de Selvageria ou para países humanos estrangeiros que não eram capazes de exterminar seus próprios semi-humanos. Boa parte da responsabilidade de não haver comunidades de semi-humanos dentro do território da Teocracia podia ser considerado um resultado do bom trabalho dessa _Escritura_ através do tempo.

Uma outra _Escritura_ era a _Escritura do Holocausto_ dedicada ao Deus do Fogo, essa era uma _Escritura_ especializada em guerrilha, assassinato e terrorismo, bem como ao combate dessas três coisas. Composta por alguns milhares de combatentes, os membros desta _Escritura_ passavam por rigorosos treinamentos. Esta _Escritura_ era especializada em trabalhar em terreno desvantajoso e, embora em tempos de paz ou de guerra ofensiva ela agisse principalmente no exterior, a principal motivação de sua criação foi para agir em guerras defensivas organizando a população para oferecer resistência, enquanto promovendo ações de terror e sabotagem nas tropas inimigas, e assassinando oficiais e personalidades dentre as forças agressoras.

Esta _Escritura_ era a mais numerosa dentre as _Escrituras_ voltadas para combate e por isso alguém talvez seja levado a pensar que seus membros eram também os mais fracos, mas pensar isso, no entanto, era um engano grosseiro. O jovem Beaumarchais que foi o alvo da celebração naquela Capela era a prova disso. Havia muitos homens excepcionais no grande mar de combatentes da _Escritura do Holocausto_.

Atualmente esta _Escritura _estava pesadamente empregada na fase final da longa guerra contra os _Elfos Vashen_ e estava obtendo ótimos resultados conquistando terreno todos os dias no Mar de Árvores e Monstros que era a _Floresta de Evasha_, as últimas terras que aqueles outrora poderosos elfos podiam chamar de lar.

Outras duas _Escrituras_, estas com papéis menos combativos e mais voltados para a inteligência, eram a _Escritura da Água Cristalina_, dedicada ao Deus da Água, e a _Escritura da Flor-ao-Vento_, dedicada ao Deus da Ar.

A primeira dessas duas era especializada em infiltrar agentes em terras estrangeiras e na cooptação de colaboradores nestes territórios. Já a segunda era especializada na coleta de informações nos países vizinhos, em reconhecimento e em espionagem. Essas duas _Escrituras_ trabalhavam de forma separada, mas por estarem baseadas geralmente nos mesmos alvos, colaboram frequentemente entre si.

Uma outra _Escritura_ que tinha pouco papel combativo era a _Escritura do Terra Pura_, dedicada ao Deus da Terra, esta _Escritura_ agia no interior do território da Teocracia sendo especializada em contra-insurgência, monitoramento, propaganda e corregedoria. A _Escritura do Terra Pura_ conduzia investigações inquisitoriais contra ameaças internas a ordem da Teocracia e tinha para seu auxílio, tal qual a _Escritura da Luz Solar_, uma _Ordem de Cavalaria Subordinada_.

Já quanto a última das _Seis Escrituras, _aquela era, tal qual a _Escritura do Holocausto_ e a _Escritura da Luz Solar_, uma _Escritura_ criada para a batalha e voltada para o combate. Ela era chamada de _Escritura Negra, _era dedicada ao Deus da Morte, sendo também uma unidade muito misteriosa, mesmo dentro da administração da Teocracia.

A _Escritura Negra_ era a Elite Combativa da Teocracia.

Cada um dos membros desa Escritura era um guerreiro, sacerdote ou um mago ímpar. Todos eles atingiram o '_Reino dos Heróis_' e receberam dos templos itens de trabalho com qualidade muito superior a qualquer coisa disponível fora das _Escrituras_, estes itens eram considerados heranças deixadas para a humanidade pelos Deuses e, mais do que ferramentas de Trabalho, eram _Relíquias Sagradas_. Além disso, os membros contavam com todo o suporte e cobertura por parte do país, recebendo os privilégios socioeconômicos que eram destinados apenas aos _Campeões da Humanidade_ e tendo um plano de carreira muito amigável.

Depois que a cerimônia de Ordenação de Beaumarchais foi concluída, o guerreiro que apesar de ser um jovem adulto já tinha atingido o '_Reino dos Heróis_', recebeu por longos minutos os parabéns de todos os membros da elite civil, militar e religiosa presentes, recebeu também, é claro, as boas vindas dos atuais membros da Escritura Negra, que com exceção de um único, estavam todos presentes aqui.

Quando essa sessão de cumprimentos terminou e a maioria das autoridades foi embora, a _Escritura Negra_, agora contando oficialmente com Beaumarchais em suas fileiras, foi junto com os Três Cardeais presentes até uma sala lateral ainda mais secreta que a Capela onde foi feita a Ordenação.

Os Três Cardeais presentes eram os Cardeais do Fogo, da Terra e da Morte.

Naquela sala secreta os três ocuparam a metade dos seis tronos eclesiásticos disponíveis e os Treze Membros presentes da _Escritura Negra_ se ajoelharam sob um joelho em frente a eles.

O Cardeal da Terra Raymond Zarg Lauransan um homem saudável em seus quarenta anos, com olhos afiados e uma barba bem-feita olhou longamente para a atual composição da _Escritura Negra_.

_O trabalho de refino e seleção de talentos que fizemos foi recompensador… a atual formação é melhor do que a de dez anos atrás, não, talvez seja melhor até mesmo que a geração anterior aquela?_

Raymond, que atualmente era o Cardeal da Terra, foi ele mesmo um ex-membro da _Escritura Negra_.

Na época de atividade de Raymond, a _Escritura Negra_ era comandada pelo atual Pontífice Máximo da Teocracia de Slane, que antes de sua coroação atendia pelo nome de Tauren Ilaran Vangnar e que para orgulho de Raymond, foi seu senpai naquela unidade.

O Antigo Capitão Tauren era um God-kin, assim como o atual _Capitão da_ _Escritura Negra_ também é.

God-kin era como se convencionou chamar os descendentes dos Sagrados Deuses da Teocracia que foram capazes de despertar parte significativa do poder que herdaram do sangue de seus ancestrais divinos. Isso era algo muito raro de acontecer, havia muitos milhares de descendentes dos Deuses e mesmo assim, cada geração tinha, geralmente, uns dois God-kin no máximo.

Os Deuses podem ter ido embora, mas eles antes de partirem deixaram na Teocracia de Slane dezesseis descendentes e cada um desses descendentes deu origem a uma Linhagem de Sangue Divino. Duas destas linhagens foram extintas com o tempo, sete delas eram linhagens de um dos Seis Deuses e sete eram Linhagens de Deuses Subordinados.

Havia na Teocracia um registro de nascimento muito rígido, que era essencial para o país. Esse registro foi aperfeiçoado com o tempo. Para melhorar ele a Teocracia chegou ao ponto de desenvolver uma magia para descobrir com certeza a paternidade de uma criança para evitar assim imprecisões com o registro de indivíduos-chave.

O principal motivo do registro ser tão rígido era para permitir refinar as linhagens divinas deixadas pelos Deuses. Claro, com o tempo benefícios secundários surgiram graças a esse controle, tais quais a catalogação e monitoramento dos Talentos Naturais da população.

"Capitão Feldran, há uma nova missão para a _Escritura Negra_. O conteúdo dessa missão está neste envelope."

Raymond disse isso para o God-kin ajoelhado na frente dele e lhe esticou um envelope contendo um pergaminho oficial onde o conteúdo da missão estava escrito em linguagem codificada. Aquela missão foi encomendada depois de pesada deliberação na última reunião das lideranças da Teocracia de Slane, realizada no dia de ontem.

"Obrigado, Vossa Eminência."

O jovem God-kin de cabelos pretos levantou de sua posição ajoelhado e pegou o envelope.

Embora ele aparente estar nos seus vinte anos, o God-kin chamado Feldran era muito mais jovem que aquilo. Ele era um jovem de apenas dezessete anos e, portanto, tecnicamente, não poderia estar em uma força militar, já que era menor de idade. Porém essas regras eram comumente ignoradas pelo país quando elas atingiam possíveis candidatos a ser membros da _Escritura Negra_.

Era bom que os jovens promissores fossem expostos a batalhas na presença de companheiros mais experientes, ao invés de serem obrigados a ficar esperando a maioridade para servir o país.

O jovem Feldran, por sua vez, estava na _Escritura_ desde os quinze anos e era o capitão a um ano, o desempenho deste garoto era muito, muito promissor.

Raymond estava certo que na época que ele atingisse a maioridade aos vinte anos, ele já terá alcançado o nível de habilidade do Pontífice Máximo. Raymond tinha tanta expectativa em Feldran que esperava que em algum momento da vida daquele garoto ele fosse capaz até de chegar ao nível da Guardiã da Tesouraria.

A _Guardiã da Tesouraria_ tinha um período de vida mais longo, por isso, apesar dela ter um potencial de crescimento insondável, ela evoluía mais lentamente que outros God-kin.

_Pensar que alguém tão promissor como Feldran nasceria de uma Linhagem do Meu Senhor Gaius, o Deus da Terra... Ó Senhor, Sempre sois Misericordioso para nós mortais!_

"Isso é, surpreendente bem diferente do que eu esperava, bom, que seja, missão aceita, voaremos imediatamente…Vossa Eminência por acaso tem alguma consideração sobre a missão antes de nós partirmos?"

Raymond pensou em como responder Feldran.

A verdade é que a história por trás desta missão foi muito surpreendente mesmo para os Cardeais.

Cerca de um mês atrás a _Escritura da Luz Solar _tinha partido para cumprir a missão de exterminar Gazef Stronoff, o Capitão-Guerreiro do Reino de Re-Estize. Aquele homem, embora tivesse praticamente atingido o '_Reino dos Heróis_'_,_ infelizmente era irredutível em sua lealdade ao condenado regime monárquico de Re-Estize, sendo portanto um entrave nos planos da Teocracia que queria que o Império de Baharuth controlasse aquele país o mais rápido possível e fizesse as reformas necessárias para um maior desenvolvimento dos irmãos humanos que viviam lá.

Porém aquela missão de assassinato recebida pela _Escritura da Luz Solar_ tinha se alongado muito. Isso aconteceu porque era necessário uma escusa para tirar Gazef da Capital e os nobres colaboradores locais fizeram uso de um esquema que além de muito demorado, foi sangrento e de mal gosto, lamentavelmente envolvendo a morte de muitos inocentes.

Apesar do longo tempo de execução, a missão estava na sua reta final, a poucos dias de ser concluída, mas algo deu errado.

Seis dias atrás o contato regular diário vindo da _Escritura da Luz Solar_ não chegou e quando a mulher de longos cabelos azuis que agora estava ajoelhada na frente dele e que atendia pelo título de _Astróloga das Mil Léguas_ verificou a posição dos membros da _Escritura da Luz Solar_ ela teve uma surpresa desagradável.

Os Quarenta e Cinco Membros da _Escritura_ que foram enviados estavam mortos.

Os corpos deles foram empilhados em uma masmorra de pedra como se fossem carne em uma despensa.

Aquilo foi por si só algo chocante, praticamente ¾ daquela _Escritura_ tinha se perdido, demoraria anos, talvez uma década, para que a _Escritura da Luz Solar_ pudesse operar com Quatro Esquadrões novamente.

Também foi surpreendente o que descobriram quando a _Astróloga das Mil Léguas_ após localizar a posição geográfica dos itens, lançou uma magia de vigilância acima deles. Aparentemente os corpos estavam no subsolo de uma Enorme Fortaleza no interior da Floresta de Tob e milhares de semi-humanos bárbaros estavam se acumulando naquele lugar vindos de toda a Floresta.

Quatro dias atrás os itens de reconhecimento estranhamente já não eram mais alcançáveis, mas a _Astróloga das Mil Léguas_ continuou monitorando a fortaleza que crescia. Embora ela não pudesse espiar dentro da fortaleza sem os itens que serviam de âncora, ela podia monitorar fora da construção, mesmo que por apenas poucos minutos por hora por limitações de Mana.

Naquele relatório de quatro dias atrás ela disse ter visto uma enorme Besta Mágica em forma de Serpente com asas, após pesquisa nos escritos da biblioteca, eles descobriram se tratar de um monstro chamado Couatl cuja única entrada na biblioteca foi uma menção feita pelos Deuses no passado, que se referiram a eles como '_jantadores de dragões'_.

O pior, no entanto, aconteceu no dia seguinte.

No relatório de três dias atrás a _Astróloga das Mil Léguas_ tinha descrito a presença de poderosos Mortos-Vivos naquela fortaleza comandando os semi-humanos que se aglomeravam em volta do lugar tentando construir ninhos e tocas.

Dentre os muitos mortos-vivos que ela viu havia cinco Mortos-Vivos lendários que poderiam destruir um pequeno país se deixados sozinhos. Eram 2 _Death Knights_, 2 _Death Mages_ e 1 _Soul Eater_.

Aquila descoberta foi surpreendente, mas também reveladora, com tais inimigos não era de todo incompreensível que a _Escritura da Luz Solar_ tivesse sido derrotada.

Dois dias atrás estranhos relatórios da _Escritura da Água Cristalina_ e da _Escritura da Flor-ao-Vento_ chegaram nas mãos dos cardeais vindos de Re-Estize. Eles diziam que uma cidade na _Floresta de Tob_ tinha feito contato com Gazef em uma vila próxima a E-Rantel e que aquela cidade era liderada por um Poderoso Vampiro chamado Famicom.

A essa altura os Cardeais e Líderes da Teocracia aprenderam que Famicom era o nome do dono da fortaleza que possuía aqueles Mortos-Vivos poderosos e, para completo horror deles, eles também ficaram sabendo através do relatório daquele dia feito pela _Astróloga das Mil Léguas_ que dentre os muitos Mortos-Vivos que ela havia visto lá, um deles se enquadrava na descrição de um _Vampire Lord_ das lendas.

_Este tal Famicom é um Vampire Lord! A mais alta espécie de vampiro! Uma ameaça continental!_

Quando ficaram sabendo disso estava claro o que devia ser feito.

Porém durante a reunião de ontem enquanto os líderes da Teocracia deliberaram sobre qual ação tomar, um novo relatório da _Escritura da Água Cristalina_ chegou afirmando que um embaixador deste tal vampiro tinha chegado a _Cidade de E-Rantel_ em busca do reconhecimento da floresta como um território soberano.

Depois de somarem mais esse elemento aos já muitos elementos considerados e de deliberarem mais um pouco, os líderes da Teocracia terminaram a reunião de ontem.

Eles tinham se decidido por usar a maior Relíquia Sagrada da Teocracia, a _Veste do Deus da Luz_, e controlar aquele _Vampiro Lord_ ao invés de eliminar ele de uma vez.

Quando eles o controlassem, eles usariam este tal de Famicom como um peão para acelerar a queda de Re-Estize e, mais tarde, lançariam ele contra o _Conselho de Argland_ para fazer algum estrago.

"Apenas tenha em mente que, embora ainda não tenhamos traços dela, _Windstride_ pode estar indo para a Cidade de E-Rantel. Se vocês cruzarem caminhos com ela, a capturem imediatamente, não a matem mesmo se ela for hostil. Ela tem muito a pagar por sua deserção e deve se explicar antes de ser punida. Tentem trazer todos os itens que ela tenha com ela."

Depois que Raymond mencionou aquele nome o humor dos membros da Escritura Negra escureceu e foi possível sentir no ar a raiva deles pela pessoa em questão.

_Windstride_ era o codinome de Clementine, o antigo _Nono Assento da Escritura Negra_, que precedeu o recém empossado _Cadeia Divina,_ Beaumarchais.

Menos de três semanas atrás aquela mulher ingrata e infiel desertou de seu posto e foi até o Templo da Terra onde a Sagrada Princesa Miko da Terra residia e roubou a Relíquia dos Deuses usada por aquela figura santa. Apesar de _Windstride_ ter tentado esconder o que aconteceu através de uma explosão simulada a verdade foi descoberta pela investigação conduzida pela _Escritura da Terra Pura_.

_Mesmo que eles não saibam da culpa dela nesse crime atroz, eles estão bem irritados com ela. __Windstride__ sempre foi um agente difícil de lidar..._

Os Líderes da Teocracia não tornaram pública a verdadeira causa da morte da _Princesa Miko da Terra_, mas a perda dela junto com a perda da maior parte da Escritura da Luz Solar, somadas a traição de _Windstride_, que é uma conhecedora de segredos nacionais, foram uma sequência de golpes que transformaram este mês no pior mês em décadas para a Teocracia de Slane.

Porém Raymond acreditava que quando o país dele tivesse controle deste _Vampire Lord_ Famicom o dano causado por ele ao dizimar a _Escritura da Luz Solar _poderia ser amenizado. E quando a _Windstride_ for capturada e a _Crown of Wisdow_ for recuperada o dano causado por aquela traidora infiel também poderia ser amenizado.

Basta apenas que eles esperem o retorno vitorioso da melhor composição da _Escritura Negra_ que Raymond já testemunhou.

"Vocês estão dispensados. Que os Deuses os abençoe e vos concedam uma vitória esmagadora."

"Que Assim Seja, Reverendíssimo Cardeal."

Os treze então saíram da sala deixando para trás os três Cardeais que ficaram em seus _Tronos Eclesiásticos_ conjecturando entre eles mesmos sobre como usariam aquele _Vampire Lord_ depois que ele fosse controlado.

**\- FIM DA INTERMISSÃO -**

* * *

**NOTA DO AUTOR:**

Certo então vamos lá, algumas considerações aqui.

1º Deuses Subordinados existem no original então eu dei a eles um papel ativo na Religião.

2º É dito na Light Novel que há três god-kin na Teocracia e na Web Novel o Pontífice Máximo é um God-kin. Então nesse AU eu vou considerar como god-kin: Zesshi, Pontífice Máximo e Capitão. Além desses três no futuro vou revelar uma criança da teocracia que é considerada uma potencial God-kin, mas que é muito nova para se ter certeza...

3º Nomeei a Sexta Escritura cujo nome não foi revelado como _Escritura da Terra Pura_ que é uma mistura de polícia política e inquisição espanhola.

4° Ops… Me desculpem mas eu vi apenas recentemente na Wiki que estou confundindo a 7º assento com a 11° assento na história, mas eu vou deixar as coisas do jeito que estão mesmo, porque toda minha vida eu considerei a Astróloga como sendo aquela guria gostosa e com um chapelão de bruxa e vestindo quase nada de roupa. E pensar que ela era a garota de uniforme colegial, noooooo!

5º Optei por chamar a _Windflower Scripture_ de Escritura da Flor-ao-Vento e não de _Escritura do Dente-de-Leão_ como nas traduções que vejo em português. Eu aceito (não, eu preciso) sugestões pois não estou satisfeito com esse nome.

Vlw?

.

.

.

Fiquem em paz.


	17. Dia 11 - Descolorindo a Escritura Negra

**.  
****..**

**Aqui está o Dia 11!  
****Tenham uma boa leitura!  
****..  
****.**

* * *

_**PS: **__O OC começa a ficar mais safado neste episódio estejam avisados!_

* * *

NO EPISÓDIO ANTERIOR:

**(leitura não necessária)**

_No dia anterior, Satoshi lidou com o pós-evento da Operação Yubizume. Transbordando de recursos saqueados ele decidiu que iria construir um orfanato na cidade de E-Rantel através de sua persona o __**Aventureiro Atari**__, que foi recém-promovida ao ranking Oricalco. Após tomar as medidas iniciais para criação desse orfanato e de participar de uma confraternização de Aventureiros para comemorar a promoção a Oricalco, Satoshi é abordado por uma estranha mulher na rua. Ele é conduzido por ela até o cemitério e lá ele tem que lidar com a mulher chamada Clementine e com Khajiit. Após pacificar o cemitério, ele tem um bom tempo com Clementine._

.

..

...

* * *

Descolorindo a Escritura Negra

**Dia 11**

* * *

**\- PARTE UM -**

Foi mais ou menos três horas após amanhecer que ele deixou o local.

"Pensar que tal tipo de organização existiria neste mundo…"

Satoshi disse isso despreocupado em voz alta depois de saltar o segmento não vigiado do muro que cercava o cemitério onde passou a noite.

Ele tinha aprendido muitas coisas com Clementine durante o tempo que estiveram juntos.

Claro, a parte mais interessante do aprendizado, e também a que consumiu mais tempo e energia de ambos, foi sobre as diversas formas com as quais um homem e uma mulher podem obter prazer sexual interagindo um com o outro.

Mas não era sobre esta parte agradável que Satoshi refletia no momento mas sim sobre o que aprendeu com ela durante a última hora deles na entrada daquele mausoléu.

Satoshi passou aquela hora final interrogando Clementine, que estava um pouco tonta e dócil após a intensa noite que tiveram, e obteve informações sobre o grupo ao qual ela pertencia antes de ser reivindicada por Satoshi como uma Escrava Sexual e Toilet Humano.

Zurrernorn.

Um grupo de _Cultistas da Morte_ e _Adoradores de Mortos-Vivos_ que estava presente em maior ou menor grau em todos os países da região e que era liderado por um misterioso morto-vivo que dizia ser o único que podia estabelecer contato com o _Primeiro Seguidor_, que por sua vez era um lendário figurão adormecido a quatrocentos anos e conhecido como um dos principais servos do_ Deus da Morte _Surshana.

Esta congregação macabra existe a mais de duzentos anos, se financiando com charlatanismo e cultos a falsas deidades enquanto prossegue na surdina com sua agenda perversa para coletar recursos e almas para um objetivo maior, que é o despertar pleno do tal _Primeiro Seguidor _do _Deus da Morte_ Surshana_._

Para total surpresa de Satoshi, Clementine não conhecia profundamente os objetivos da organização a que ela pertencia e nem mesmo concordava com os dogmas praticados por aquele grupo. Mesmo ela sendo um dos chamados _Doze Executivos_, e portanto uma das treze pessoas mais importantes da Zurrernorn, Clementine só estava nesta organização para não ter que ficar sozinha no mundo agora que era uma criminosa procurada no seu país e uma pária para sua família poderosa.

Ela, uma antiga agente especial da _Teocracia de Slane_, tinha começado a se envolver com eles a menos de quatro anos, quando ainda era uma jovem de 18 anos. Apenas recentemente Clementine tinha decidido abraçar de vez esta organização macabra que prometia liberdade para ela fazer o que quiser.

Fazem cerca de vinte dias que ela abandonou de uma vez por todas sua posição privilegiada na Teocracia para ingressar nessa maluquice de culto da morte. Antes de partir, ela matou uma pessoa importante daquele país e roubou a Tiara que agora está com Satoshi, fugindo na sequência rumo a '_liberdade_' tão desejada.

Na cabeça maluca dela, ela sempre foi uma prisioneira que era limitada por sua família e país.

_Uma cabeça-de-vento… aposto que até os demais da Zurrernorn também reprovaram o que ela fez. _

Ela basicamente abriu mão da pouca influência na Teocracia que ela podia ofertar a Zurrernorn e, sem ter necessidade, cutucou uma onça com vara curta.

Seja como for, liberdade é algo que ela não vai ter a partir de agora, já que Satoshi usou a habilidade {_Enslave_} para por grilhões naquela beleza e não ia soltar ela nunca mais.

_Acho que vou tornar o cadáver de Khajiit em um vampiro… assim ele vai poder me falar mais sobre a Zurrernorn do que minha Clementine pôde._

Segundo Clementine, Khajiit é uma puta velha na organização. Tendo estado nela a trinta anos e sendo um dos Doze Executivos a vinte anos.

Nos últimos cinco anos Khajiit esteve a maior parte do tempo em E-Rantel para um projeto funesto que envolvia sacrificar a cidade inteira apenas para virar um mísero Elder Lich.

_Minha Clementine disse que a Teocracia talvez rastreie ela até E-Rantel nos próximos dias… tenho que ficar atento a isso._

Seja lá o que aconteça nos próximos dias, Satoshi não estava a fim de permitir que a Teocracia leve embora sua estimada Escrava Sexual. De fato, ele estava indo para comprar uma briga com aquele país se eles insistirem nisso.

Por mais culpada e merecedora de um julgamento formal que ela seja, ela agora era uma _propriedade_ dele e enquanto ele visse utilidade nela, ele não ia se desfazer da boneca de alívio dele.

Depois da última noite, Satoshi ficou um pouco cativado com o cheiro de Clementine, com o gosto do néctar dela e com o som dos gemidos dela enquanto concedendo a ele todas as primeiras vezes que ele pôde roubar dela aquela noite.

Mesmo agora enquanto fazia seu caminho pela rua principal entre as velhinhas saindo da adoração semanal no Templo da Água, a coisa mais forte na cabeça de Satoshi era a lembrança de quão agradável foi enfiar a cara entre as coxas de Clementine e sorver sua intimidade perfumada enquanto ouvindo ela gemer uma melodia de êxtase.

_Acho que com o tempo posso ficar completamente viciado nisso… espero que anoiteça logo._

Foi um pouco difícil para Satoshi deixar o conforto das coxas de Clementine após amanhecer. Apenas depois de receber a desagradável luz do sol sobre o corpo nu dele por duas horas inteiras é que ele teve força de vontade suficiente para se separar dela.

Após aquilo ele a interrogou por uma hora e finalmente usou {_Enslave_} em Clementine.

_Se sexo fosse esse bom para mim quando eu estava na Terra, eu teria tido mais coisas para conversar com Peroroncino…_

Isso dito, Satoshi não estava a caminho de se tornar um pervertido como aquele cara. Ele ainda tinha seus princípios e noções de dignidade. As noites intensas no cemitério que teria todos os dias, sem falta, a partir de agora, seriam apenas uma válvula de escape para este aspecto de sua fisiologia.

Uma das coisas que Clementine disse, enquanto limpando com a língua dela o pau rijo de Satoshi naquela hora em que foi interrogada, foi sobre as famigeradas '_Seis Escrituras_' da Teocracia de Slane.

Ela comentou que além da _Escritura da Luz Solar_, que era uma velha conhecida de Satoshi, havia outras cinco unidades de Elite na Teocracia. Uma delas, a antiga unidade dela, era composta por uma dúzia de guerreiros de capacidade semelhante a dela.

Isso surpreendeu Satoshi demais.

Pelo nível de poder nacional que ele observou em Re-Estize, Satoshi estava certo que este Reino não teria como montar e manter como força permanente nem mesmo uma única Escritura da Luz Solar. Ter um país que sozinho é capaz de sustentar seis unidades de elite como a Escrituras da Luz Solar era algo que para Satoshi era desproporcional em termos de balança internacional de poder.

Enquanto ajoelhada na frente dele e empenhada em tirar uma última vez naquela manhã o fruto do êxtase de Satoshi, Clementine também disse que entre estas '_Seis Escrituras_' da Teocracia havia aquela da qual ela participou no passado.

A _Escritura Negra_

Essa Escritura era composta pelos campeões do país, segundo Clementine, todos estavam acima de aventureiros de Adamantina. Havia até mesmo uma pessoa que segundo ela '_era um monstro que nunca poderá ser derrotado_'.

Satoshi tinha certo receio em relação a Teocracia de Slane.

Embora, até onde Satoshi soubesse, a culpa pela destruição da _Escritura da Luz Solar_ não pudesse ser imputada a ele, já que aparentemente não houve vazamentos, Satoshi tinha certeza que em algum momento a Teocracia de Slane iria arrumar encrenca com sua cidade, a Famicômia.

As coisas que o levavam a pensar assim era a postura de todo viajante vindo da Teocracia que conheceu na cidade e também a descrição de Favel dos dogmas da religião da Teocracia, a _Religião dos Seis Deuses_.

De acordo com o que Favel contou a Satoshi, a Teocracia é impiedosa com os semi-humanos. Até aí tudo bem, mesmo Re-Estize tem problemas com semi-humanos, sendo que, segundo Favel, os poucos semi-humanos civilizados que passavam aqui vindos do Império, onde são mais ou menos respeitados, tinham que ouvir ofensas por todo lugar que andavam, mas estes mesmos semi-humanos civilizados, se dessem um único passo no solo da Teocracia, iam ser sistematicamente mortos.

Naquele país mesmo os elfos não tinham perdão e eram escravizados apenas por não serem _'seres humanos'_.

Tendo este tipo de mentalidade será inevitável o surgimento de inimizades por parte da Teocracia com a Cidade de Famicômia mesmo antes deles se encontrarem oficialmente. A cidade que Satoshi estava erguendo devi ser uma cidade multiracial onde pessoas de todas as raças, que estivessem dispostas a se submeter as normas da comunidade, seriam bem-vindas. Essa característica era algo que Satoshi fazia questão que sua cidade tivesse e ele não abriria mão disso, mesmo se sofresse pressão internacional.

_Quando eu voltar a Instant Fortress vou perguntar a Tsuki se ela terminou de registrar os conhecimentos de Nigurath..._

Alguns dias atrás, Satoshi tinha pedido a _humunculi Dread Necromancer_ Tsuki que registrasse as informações que o _Vampire Lord_ Nigurath, antigamente conhecido como o Capitão da _Escritura da Luz Solar_ Nigun Grid Luin, tivesse sobre o país dele e sobre os vizinhos.

A esta altura ela provavelmente já deve ter um bom material.

Depois de cruzar a cidade vindo do cemitério, Satoshi chegou na porta de seu destino e suspirou profundamente.

_Espero não ter que lidar com essa Teocracia idiota tão cedo, depois desta noite virei um pacifista, só quero viver em paz na minha cidade enquanto fudendo minha Escrava Sexual…_

Depois de se esforçar para pôr de lado a vontade de voltar ao cemitério para se entregar ao desejo mais um pouco, Satoshi abriu a porta do Pavilhão Dourado para mais um dia como o _Aventureiro Atari_.

**\- PARTE DOIS -**

"Ah, você finalmente chegou Atari, posso ter um tempo contigo?"

Ainda na recepção do Pavilhão Dourado, Satoshi tinha apenas cruzado o aposento e começava a subir as escadarias quando ouviu uma voz feminina conhecida dizer isso por trás dele. Ele se virou para olhar a garota que, apesar de posicionada de forma discreta no ambiente, foi a primeira pessoa que ele notou ao entrar na recepção. A garota, tinha cabelos loiros amarrados com uma fita vermelha, uma roupa exótica e olhos âmbares puxados para o vermelho, tal qual os olhos de Clementine.

Aquela era a ladina Tina, uma membro da Equipe Adamantina chamada _Rosas Azuis,_ que chegou na cidade poucos dias atrás.

"Tina-san… sim, claro que pode, é sempre um prazer ajudar um colega Aventureiro, por favor, vamos indo."

Satoshi começou a descer os poucos degraus que tinha subido com a intenção de ir até uma área de interação que havia na recepção, mas foi detido pela mão pequena de Tina que o parou tocando o abdômen dele.

"Acho que é melhor no seu quarto, Atari. Lá teremos mais liberdade e privacidade."

"Oh, certo, então, novamente, por favor, vamos indo."

Os dois começaram a subir em direção ao segundo andar onde ficava o quarto de Satoshi.

_Me pergunto o que Tina-san quer conversar… provavelmente algo sobre os desaparecimentos dos bandidos dos Oito-Dedos._

Satoshi suspeitava que como as _Rosas Azuis_ estavam na cidade elas seriam contratadas para uma missão de investigação deste assunto.

Uma vez que chegaram no corredor do segundo andar, Satoshi foi até o quarto dele e abriu a porta que tinha trancado ontem. Satoshi tinha, para segurança dele, orientado as funcionárias da pousada a não entrarem ali.

"Por favor, Tina-san, sinta-se à vontade, este quarto não é tão bom quanto os lá de cima, mas isso cumpre suas funções de..."

Para surpresa de Satoshi a garota pareceu aceitar na literalidade as palavras dele já que ficou bem à vontade. Ela caminhou até a cama e se sentou lá se deixando cair de costas com os braços abertos na cama de Satoshi.

_Tina-san realmente é muito invasiva comigo..._

Satoshi não pôde deixar de notar que nas poucas vezes que se encontram, Tina sempre tomava liberdades como tocar ele e não usar nenhum honorífico ao dizer o nome de Atari.

"... forma satisfatória. Certo, no que eu posso ajudar você hoje, Tina-san?"

Satoshi continuou sua fala enquanto ia até a escrivaninha e pegava uma cadeira, carregando aquilo até perto da cama e sentando na frente de Tina que estava esparramada na cama.

"Você soube das coisas que aconteceram na cidade, Atari?"

Ela perguntou ainda deitada.

"E-Rantel pode não ser a capital, mas muita coisa acontece por aqui. Você se refere ao quê especificamente?"

"Aquela coisa grande, misteriosa e incomum..."

"Você quer dizer os desaparecimentos?"

"Sim."

"Então obviamente eu ouvi falar, acho que todo mundo na cidade deve ter ouvido algo sobre isso. Parece que os Oito-Dedos foram atacados, não é? Milhares sumiram, tanto criminosos, quanto vítimas, e tem muita gente alegre com isso, bem como tem muita gente triste também, eu particularmente estou indiferente."

Tina se ergueu de sua posição relaxada na cama e se sentou normalmente enquanto olhando atentamente para Satoshi.

"Atari, quando eu te encontrei pela primeira vez você estava sendo atacado por bandidos dos Oito-Dedos, não é?"

"Eu acredito que aqueles caras eram do Oito-Dedos sim, por que?"

"O homem que liderava eles, acusou você de atacar três lugares, o _'Ralo da Bica'_, o _'Rabo da Porca' _e o _'Canto do Sapo'_, ele não fez? Eu descobri recentemente que estes lugares também foram alvos dos ataques daquele cara."

"O que você quer dizer com '_ataques daquele cara_'? Você conseguiu identificar o culpado?"

"Você não tem ideia de quem seja o culpado, Atari?"

"Uhm… obviamente que não? Ora… Tina-san, como que eu saberia disso? Sou um suspeito por acaso?"

Sem perceber, durante a breve troca de palavras deles, Satoshi se pôs na defensiva.

Tina levantou uma sobrancelha ao reparar isso e se pôs de pé.

Ela caminhou até Satoshi em um passo de predador e, para surpresa absoluta de um Satoshi que ficou sem palavras e sem saber como reagir, Tina sentou no colo dele enquanto o encarando frente a frente pondo ambas as mãos na nuca dele.

"Relaxa, Atari. Você não precisa ficar esse tenso. Eu não estou te acusando de qualquer crime."

Apesar de estar com a cabeça em branco com este súbito desenvolvimento, uma série de linhas menores de raciocínio passavam pela periferia da mente de Satoshi.

Metade delas era relacionada a entender o porquê de Tina, que Satoshi conheceu apenas a alguns dias e conversou por apenas algumas horas, estar usando este tipo de abordagem ousada ao interrogar ele. A outra metade era relacionada à análise de suas ações passadas e a procura por qualquer brecha que ligasse Commodore a Atari.

Tina aproximou o rosto dela do dele e tocou a ponta do nariz de Satoshi com a ponta do próprio nariz dela e, parada nessa posição, continuou a conversa enquanto exalava seu hálito tentador na face de Satoshi e o olhava nos olhos.

"Naquele dia quando nos conhecemos, por que aquele cara te acusou de atacar aqueles três lugares, Atari?"

"Erh… bem… ele deve ter feito errado o trabalho dele. Você lembra o que ele disse? Só porque eu cheguei na cidade no dia que atacaram aquilo ele pulou para conclusões..."

"Então, ele estava errado?"

Ela falou isso, enquanto mexendo a ponta do nariz dela de um lado para o outro e soprando o hálito dela na boca de Satoshi.

_O que essa garota está fazendo? Isso é uma técnica de interrogatório desse mundo?!_

Não que ele se incomodasse de ser interrogado por uma garota atraente sentada como uma cowgirl em cima dele, Satoshi, tal qual a garota que interrogava ele, estava tirando alguma satisfação física dessa situação.

"Claro que ele estava errado!"

Satoshi, que acompanhava com os sentidos dele as reações dela, não pôde deixar de notar que quando ele disse isso de forma muito clara ela teve uma pequena mudança. Antes o batimento cardíaco dela estava divertido e excitado, mas após dessa resposta de Satoshi ela passou a ter um batimento cardíaco mais curioso e questionador.

"Então… um mentiroso."

"Quê? Mentiroso? Eu?"

Ela afastou o rosto dele e inclinou a cabeça.

"Isso é o que uma pessoa que conta uma mentira é, certo? Um mentiroso. Agora, Atari, por que atacar aqueles três lugares dos Oito-Dedos? Você tinha algum problema com eles ou… estava cumprindo um trabalho?"

Enquanto dizendo isso ela tirou as mãos da nuca de Atari, às desceu pelos ombros, braços e, no fim, tórax dele, ela então as levou às costas dele enquanto o abraçava e terminava sua pergunta com os lábios dela no ouvido dele.

Satoshi pensou no que fazer aqui.

Ele suspeitava que Tina estava usando alguma habilidade, ou mesmo um talento natural, para interrogar ele. De forma que ele ficou um pouco preocupado com o desenrolar disso.

Seria muito preocupante se ela tivesse um meio confiável de verificar se ele estava mentindo ou dizendo a verdade.

Depois de refletir brevemente sobre o que fazer, Satoshi decidiu retribuir o abraço de Tina e forçar ela a abandonar o interrogatório ao tomar uma postura assertiva de quem iria até a última base, indo além do flerte.

Ele então repousou suas mãos na cintura dela, que quase saltou de surpresa com a mudança de postura dele. Ele que esteve na defensiva e submisso todo esse tempo passou a correr a mão pela pele de Tina, que em grande parte estava exposta pela escolha de roupa dela, alisando suas costas e quadril, e sem aviso soprando no ouvido dela.

"Ei... Atari, o que você pensa que está fazendo…?"

"Dinheiro."

"Quê?"

"Eu ataquei aqueles três lugares para saquear o dinheiro dos bandidos."

Ele disse essa verdade apenas para distrair ela enquanto a levantava e carregava ela até a cama.

Satoshi depositou ela de costas na cama, da mesma forma que estavam na cadeira, ou seja, com ela lhe dando um abraço com as pernas, só que desta vez ele estava por cima, Satoshi então segurou ambos os pulsos dela que repousavam nas costas dele e abriu os braços dela na cama.

Ele continuou a falar.

"A partir de agora, qualquer pergunta adicional eu só respondo depois que você desfizer a maldade que me fez."

"Que maldade?"

"Como você pode sentir com seu corpo, você me deixou em crise lá embaixo."

Satoshi viu ela virar a cabeça fugindo dos olhos dele enquanto corando de leve.

"Acho melhor você me soltar… eu não gosto de bananas."

"Eh?"

"Prefiro flores..."

"Não entendo?"

"Vocês homens não me interessam..."

Depois de alguns segundos com uma cara tonta, Satoshi entendeu o que ela quis dizer por '_Flores_' e '_Bananas_'.

Mas ele não entendia o porquê de uma garota que pinta com os dedos com outras garotas ia, de boa vontade, bancar a Cowgirl para cima dele.

"Entendo… mas você está reagindo naturalmente, não é? Digo, você está visivelmente movida..."

"Ainda assim eu prefiro não fazer isso… você pode respeitar minha decisão?"

Obviamente que Satoshi respeitaria isso, por mais que ele estivesse pronto para beijar, despir e amar ela durante toda esta manhã e além, indo até a tarde enquanto trocando carícias com ela, isso era impossível se ela dissesse não, o corpo dela era domínio dela e, pensando bem, Satoshi a conhecia muito pouco para se dar essas intimidades com ela.

Claro seria diferente se ela fosse uma escrava sexual aliviadora de libido como Clementine, cujo corpo tinha Satoshi como único dono.

Antes de liberar ela, no entanto, Satoshi decidiu entender os objetivos dela. Ele então começou uma fala para descobrir isso.

"Tina-san, você começou com isso mais cedo, não foi? Então qual..."

Mas ele foi interrompido.

"Comecei, e daí? Vai me estuprar por causa disso?"

"..."

"Essa é uma atitude bem masculina, nojenta. Vocês não conseguem se conter e nos obrigam a fazer isso, só porque a natureza os fez um pouco mais fortes."

"..."

"Pensar que você seria um estuprador… tsk."

"..."

"Deixe Lakyus saber disso, ela vai mandar Gargaran te dar uma lição com um cabo de vassoura."

"..."

"... Você não vai começar?"

"Você não era lésbica?"

"Claro que sou, seu estuprador nojent..."

"Então, Tina-san, por que você está praticamente me convidando para um _forceplay_?"

Os sentidos de Satoshi não mentiam para ele. Ela estava nessa ainda mais do que ele mesmo. Mas esse tipo de brincadeira de violência contida sempre teve sérias repercussões na Terra e Satoshi não podia se permitir vacilar com sua cautela.

"O que você quer dizer com isso…?"

"Fuu… Tina-san, Tina-san, eu tenho um pouco de receio de participar desse tipo de brincadeira sexual. De onde eu venho existe uma coisa chamada '_Corpo de Delito_'. Não estou dizendo que Tina-san faria isso, mas você poderia muito bem alegar que eu te estuprei de verdade para a polícia, digo, para as autoridades, e eu ia ser tachado de maníaco e apontado na rua tendo que ouvir coisas como '_Olha ali o tarado!_' e outras coisas do tipo. Então esse é um _**não**_ para seu convite. Isso dito não há como ajudarmos um ao outro aqui, certo? Sem sexo, sem respostas. Sem respostas, sem sexo."

Satoshi disse aquilo enquanto saía de entre as pernas da garota e se sentava na cama cerca de um metro de distância dela.

Ela também se sentou na cama e depois de um tempo, visivelmente aborrecida e confusa, disse.

"O que você..."

"Não adianta, Tina-san. Eu não vou fingir que estou te estuprando. Se você quiser me dar tanto assim, vai ter que fazer isso do jeito normal."

"O que diabos você está..."

"Então, vai ou não vai? Entendo que você goste de buceta, o difícil é entender quem não gosta. Mas você também curte que algum cara que te chame a atenção coloque a rola dele dentro de você às vezes, não é?"

"O que infernos você está dizendo..."

"Pessoalmente eu até que entendo você. Apesar de eu não ter qualquer apreço ou atração por pirocas, eu entendo que você, como uma mulher, precise ser preenchida por carne quente às vezes. Claro, se você realmente quiser me dar tanto assim sem ter que afastar a boca de uma buceta, apenas venha acompanhada por uma adicional quando for me visitar no futuro."

"Você é o pior!"

A gêmea da _Rosas Azuis_ tacou o travesseiro nele e se levantou para ir embora.

Enquanto fazia isso ela, intencionalmente, deu todas as brechas para ele deter ela, mas ele não a deteve e apenas disse quando ela chegou na porta.

"Quando você quiser variar das flores e desejar experimentar uma banana de qualidade, você sabe onde me encontrar. Não sei porque você precisa desse engodo de ser vítima de estupro para trepar com um cara, mas preste atenção no que eu vou te dizer Tina-san, não é vergonha para mulher nenhuma sentar numa vara às vezes, pelo contrário, é esperado que mulheres façam isso."

Ela olhou para ele com um expressão de total descrença pelo que ouvia e, também, de orgulho ferido antes de sair do quarto e abandonar sua tentativa de interrogatório sobre Satoshi.

_Feito… me livrei de uma bomba, mas eu n__unca tinha dito tanta baixaria antes na vida..._

Não foi a forma mais correta de fugir das perguntas, mas serviu no final.

Depois dela sair, Satoshi inspirou profundamente por várias vezes.

Ele tentava gravar o cheiro da excitação de Tina na memória, ele não sabia quando poderia sentir isso com tanta clareza novamente, mas tinha certeza que no futuro sentiria, não só com o nariz mas com a língua e outras partes do corpo.

Dado o que aconteceu, estava claro para ele que Tina não era uma lésbica raiz, ela era apenas uma meia-lésbica ou uma lésbica ¾ e que estava movida por ele. Ele teve que afastar ela temporariamente, mas em oportunidades futuras, bem, porque não fazer o oposto?

_Veja bem… tive que abrir mão de algo bom para me livrar dessas perguntas inconvenientes, mas o futuro é cheio de possibilidades..._

Para Satoshi seria questão de tempo até que ela viesse interrogar ele novamente. Mas naquele momento, ele faria questão de encher a boca dela com algo para que ela não falasse e fizesse perguntas.

Satoshi pensava sobre isso quando uma das pessoas que estavam na porta desde que Tina saiu resolveu bater.

"Um momento."

Satoshi se levantou, se perguntando o que tantas pessoas desconhecidas queriam com ele.

Ele foi até a porta e abriu aquilo.

Na frente da porta de Satoshi, no corredor havia seis homens e uma única mulher. Todos os sete se vestiam com roupas de conjurador e, com exceção do homem mais velho do grupo, tinham bordado no peito da roupa um brasão de um cetro cruzado com um cajado.

"Pois não?"

Foi o homem mais velho que olhou para Satoshi surpreso antes de responder.

"Ah, Olá. Você deve ser Atari-dono, correto?"

"Correto. E vocês quem seriam?"

"Impressionante… parece ainda mais jovem do que nós ouvimos falar. Oh, perdão, deixe este velho se apresentar, me chamo Anather Vux, um dos Vice-Ministros da Magia do Império de Baharuth, estes são meus discípulos, Kael, Palome, Alonzo..."

O Velho fazia parte do grande grupo de magos do Império que tinha chegado na cidade a alguns dias e estava hospedado no quarto andar desta hospedaria.

Satoshi já tinha ouvido falar desse cara. Pelo que ele ouviu, Vux era um Mago de 4º Nível, discípulo de Fluder Paradyne.

Foi Vux que, a pouco mais de dois meses, tinha chegado a esta cidade e levado vários magos de talento de E-Rantel para o Império. Satoshi olhou para um homem acima do peso que estava no grupo, Vux chamou aquele homem de Alonzo, Satoshi se perguntou se este era o amado de Helenda.

_As escolhas do coração são incompreensíveis..._

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Vux-sama. Há algo que possa fazer para ajudá-lo?"

"O prazer é meu, Atari-dono. Veja bem, na verdade, há algumas coisas que gostaria de discutir com você, em privado."

Satoshi olhou para os seis discípulos de Vux no corredor.

"Ah, não se incomode, isso contará como um aprendizado para eles."

"Então, por favor, entrem todos, apenas temo não ter tantas cadeiras..."

"Isso não será de forma alguma um problema..."

Depois que o último deles entrou, Satoshi pôs a cabeça de fora do corredor para encarar a garota de olhos âmbares que observava tudo que acontecia na frente da porta dele, ela estava imperceptível escondida no batente fechado de uma porta distante.

Os olhos dele cruzaram com os olhos dela e ele soletrou muito baixo "_Minha banana é sua banana._". Quando percebeu que ela ouviu aquilo e se agitou irritada no esconderijo, ele entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

Para surpresa de Satoshi quando foi acomodar os convidados eles tiraram bancos portáteis de uma sacola mágica. Os bancos em si também eram mágicos e cresceram em tamanho parecendo bem confortáveis.

Satoshi se sentou na cama, Vux na cadeira do quarto, os seis discípulos ficaram ao redor sentados nestes bancos mágicos.

"Então Vux-sama. O que posso fazer por você?"

"Antes de começarmos, me permite lançar alguns feitiços anti-divinatórios no seu quarto, Atari-dono?"

"Fique a vontade."

Vux então lançou meia-dúzia de feitiços de nível baixo em dois minutos. Depois que terminou, o velho se voltou para Satoshi.

"Agora podemos ser mais sinceros uns com os outros. Na verdade, Atari-dono, o que eu gostaria hoje é de informações. Atari-dono é um aventureiro de Oricalco, não é?"

"De fato, fui agraciado recentemente com esta honra."

"Então é meu desejo contratar Atari-dono como um informante."

A sinceridade de Vux ao propor aquilo chocou Satoshi. Ele não se lembrava bem das regras da Guilda de Aventureiros mas certamente isso devia ser proibido.

_Havia algo sobre não interferir em assuntos nacionais..._

"Vux-sama. Os pedidos de missão devem passar pela guilda..."

"Ah! Burocracia e mais burocracia! Por que não pular essas etapas desnecessárias? Nós podemos fazer isso entre nós dois agora, acredite, a Guilda fica com pelo menos 20% do valor contratado..."

Satoshi olhou para Vux.

_Ele não está me contratando para ser um espião, certo?_

"E o que Vux-sama tem em mente?"

"Em minha mente tenho muita curiosidade sobre o que está acontecendo em E-Rantel recentemente. Mas nesta sacola, tenho 20 moedas de platina."

Vux tirou uma pesada bolsa de moedas do manto e jogou para Satoshi.

_Isso é um suborno?!_

E ainda, 20 moedas de platina, isso eram 200 moedas de ouro. Isso era muita coisa para uma missão de Oricalco, devia ser a média de uma missão de Adamantina.

Satoshi pegou a bolsa examinando o conteúdo, que era platina do Império, enquanto pensava no que fazer com a proposta desse senhor.

"Eu gostaria de ter uma bolsa de moedas dessas… me pergunto o que teria que fazer para ter algo assim."

Satoshi decidiu dar corda.

"Hehehe, bem, bem, digamos que você apenas deve responder sinceramente minhas perguntas pelas próximas quatro horas… e se comprometer a pagar uma visita no futuro próximo ao meu mestre Fluder Paradyne na Seção Prime do Ministério da Magia em Arwintar... isso antes da guerra sazonal, claro."

Isso era aceitável e lucrativo então Satoshi concordou. Cedo ou tarde ele teria que encontrar aquele tal Fluder Paradyne e ele não se incomodava em responder perguntas.

"Atari-dono, muitas coisas aconteceram nesta cidade ilegalmente ocupada de E-Rantel desde que passei aqui pela última vez. Não só um talentoso e capaz colega mago de 4º Nível decidiu residir aqui, mas para minha surpresa corre boato de que há um Príncipe da Floresta de Tob hospedado na casa do prefeito e dois atrás houve milhares de desaparecidos entre os criminosos da cidade. Você participou da missão na floresta, você pode falar o que sabe sobre isso?"

Satoshi então conversou com Vux por algumas horas, sendo sincero a maior parte do tempo.

Informou sobre tudo que não fosse comprometer ele próprio, falou até mesmo algumas informações privilegiadas que obteve conversando pessoalmente com Gazef e Panasolei.

Em suma, ele basicamente disse a Vux as informações que ele tinha dito para as _Rosas Azuis_ no restaurante dois dias atrás.

_Estou ganhando 50 moedas de ouro por hora de conversa… este trabalho é basicamente como ser um psicólogo de gente rica._

Satoshi desconfiava que Vux foi tão generoso com a remuneração pois queria pintar uma imagem de riqueza e poder para o Império de Baharuth de forma a instigar a ganância de Satoshi antes do encontro dele com o Mestre de Vux.

"Então este enviado, Kuro das Luzes Tortuosas é realmente um mago de 5º Nível?"

"Sem dúvidas disso, Vux-sama. Tive muita dificuldade em ver através da ilusão dele."

"Atari-dono, também é muito habilidoso. Você talvez tenha um talento?"

A parte final do período de perguntas foi dedicada por Vux apenas para questões sobre a pessoa de Atari e aqui Satoshi teve que fazer um esforço maior para ser condizente com o que vinha dizendo para todos enquanto encobria seus segredos.

Poucos minutos após as quatro horas de tempo que Satoshi vendeu a Vux acabarem, o homem e seus discípulos saíram do quarto para se prepararem para deixar a cidade.

Era apenas por causa de Satoshi que Vux tinha atrasado sua partida de E-Rantel.

O velho mago vinha tentando falar com Satoshi desde o dia que chegou, mas Satoshi nunca calhou de estar disponível. De E-Rantel, Vux iria até a Teocracia em uma missão diplomática em nome do Imperador de Baharuth e ele não podia se permitir atrasar mais esta missão, se possível ele teria gostado de permanecer em E-Rantel observando o andamento das coisas que aconteciam aqui, mas o velho mago tinha inteiramente uma tarefa a fazer na Teocracia.

Satoshi esperou alguns minutos depois que eles saíram e ele próprio deixou o quarto, desceu as escadas e saiu da pousada.

Foi bom que Tina não tivesse ficado esperando do lado de fora para falar com ele. Ela, assim como ele, devia ter suas tarefas. Mas se ela insistisse em provar a banana de Satoshi hoje, eles estariam ambos atrasados.

Satoshi achava que ela visitaria jardins de flores por algum tempo, até que um belo dia ela pensaria '_Por que não uma banana hoje_?' e então procuraria por ele.

Com este pensamento retardado ele entrou em um beco e se teleportou para a _Instant Fortress_.

**\- PARTE TRÊS -**

O meio-dia já tinha passado à mais de meia-hora quando Satoshi se teleportou para seus aposentos na _Instant Fortress_.

Hoje ele tinha duas coisas importantes para fazer aqui, uma era auxiliar Miya com o trato dos viciados coletados, a outra coisa era criar um novo servo com um recurso que estava se deteriorando.

O único motivo dele não ter vindo até aqui diretamente do cemitério após a noite intensa que teve lá, foi que ele tinha que passar no _Pavilhão Dourado_ para dar algum sinal de vida como Atari.

Uma vez que ele já tinha dado sinais de vida em E-Rantel como Aventureiro, agora era a vez de fazer o mesmo como Soberano da Famicômia.

Ele retirou o _Ring of Doppelganger_ e tomou sua forma de _Greater One_.

Antes de descer dos seus aposentos para fazer suas tarefas, ele precisava de um banho de imersão, dado a noite ativa que teve ao ar livre ele tinha muitos cheiros sobre ele.

Satoshi já tinha descoberto neste mundo, que o ato de se banhar é muito melhor quando feito com companhia do sexo oposto. No entanto, ele estava sozinho aqui no momento e não estava a fim de, por egoismo, prejudicar o trabalho das garotas que trabalhavam na fortaleza.

Pensando desta forma ele decidiu ir até a sala de banho dos aposentos dele e preparar para si mesmo um banho. Para surpresa de Satoshi a banheira se enchia magicamente de água quente depois de aberta e, tão fácil como na terra, ele se lavou e entrou na banheira quente.

Satoshi ficou na água algum tempo, como o japonês que era ele se sentia mais completo depois de um bom banho de imersão em água quente.

"Já fazem onze dias agora, se o fluxo de tempo corre igual, acho que a essa hora já devem ter arrombado meu apartamento e achado meu cadáver, ou talvez acharam um círculo mágico queimado no chão, ou talvez vestígios de um contato alienígena, ou meu corpo em coma, não, não acho que um coma sirva, eu teria morrido desidratado já..."

Enquanto relaxando na banheira Satoshi pensou um pouco na Terra.

"Aquele era um mundo fudido, né?"

Satoshi sempre se perguntou enquanto via filmes do passado, o que aquelas pessoas que viram o nascimento do Século 21 tinham na cabeça para fuder o mundo durante o século deles de um jeito tão grotesco que a geração de Satoshi tinha que usar máscara com suprimento auxiliar apenas para andar ao ar livre.

Toda sujeira e poluição tinham forçado as pessoas a esquecer realidade mergulhando no Dive, mas por mais fudido que o mundo tivesse, as pessoas no poder não se esforçavam para colocar ele no lugar.

Satoshi suspeitava que o Século 22 talvez marcasse o fim da aventura humana na Terra.

"Não que isso seja meu problema… eu estou em um mundo verde e florido agora."

Satoshi não tinha certeza, mas ele acreditava que como um vampiro, ele era imortal. Portanto ele não tinha a menor intenção de permitir que, em um cenário ideal onde ele tem uma vida longa, este mundo seguisse o destino sinistro da Terra.

Claro, influenciar o destino do mundo era um fardo grande demais para um único indivíduo, e ele ainda tinha que se preocupar com a própria segurança enquanto fazia isso, já que se ele morresse, não teria tanto sentido salvar o mundo daquele destino.

Satoshi já teve vários indicativos, seja pelos itens de Yggdrasil que encontrou por aqui ou as histórias que ouviu sobre o passado deste mundo, que jogadores como ele estiveram aqui antes.

Casos como os Seis Deuses e os Oito Reis da Ganância, que para Satoshi cheiravam a jogadores, apesar da diferença de tempo.

Se Satoshi aprendeu algo quando soube destes dois casos é que, possivelmente, o empoderamento que os jogadores de Yggdrasil recebem neste mundo não é suficiente para fazer com que eles vivam longamente.

Todos esses dois grupos de possíveis jogadores tinham morrido, até onde ele sabia. Isso indicava que a realidade aqui não era tão dócil como ele poderia pensar, e por isso ele deve redobrar a cautela enquanto se estabelece aqui.

Satoshi se levantou na banheira para se secar e vestir.

O corpo de _Greater One _dele tinha diferenças gritantes em relação a seu corpo de Atari. Era muito mais atlético e definido como o de um modelo fotográfico masculino ocidental e também era pelo menos 10 cm mais alto.

Mas uma coisa que incomodava muito Satoshi neste corpo de _Greater One _era o tamanho de seu membro sexual.

Quando ele chegou em E-Rantel e fez o corpo que usaria como Atari, ele usou seu corpo na terra como base, mas intencionalmente fez algumas mudanças, reduzindo a idade aparente, cortando umas gordurinhas, aumentando massa muscular e, obviamente, aumentando um pouco o tamanho do órgão fálico que tinha na terra, afinal, Satoshi era um japonês, integrante de um povo insular de uma zona temperada que não miscigenou o suficiente, um povo que tinha desvantagem estatística neste aspecto físico masculino, e Satoshi, infelizmente, pelo que ele sabia, estava na média do povo japonês neste assunto.

Mas mesmo depois dele fazer este aumento básico nesse elemento do corpo humano de Atari, olhando o corpo dele como _Greater One_, que era o corpo padrão da raça em Yggdrasil, ele percebeu que este corpo de _Greater One_ ia além de qualquer bom senso, Satoshi até sentia pena em adiantamento por qualquer mulher que eventualmente se envolvesse com a persona dele como Famicom.

"Esses desenvolvedores não tinham nenhuma noção de praticidade… se bem que no jogo teria uma censura borrada em cima desse pé-de-mesa então talvez eles sejam inocentes e não soubessem."

Satoshi se perguntou se o nome da raça jogável '_Greater One_' era uma piada secreta dos desenvolvedores para o que estava embaixo da censura borrada.

Depois de se vestir Satoshi foi até a estante repleta de livros no quarto pessoal dele e coletou alguns deles que tinham títulos interessantes.

Em três dias Satoshi iria com a _Falcão Negro_ até as Planícies de Katze, o que era uma viagem demorada, então ele queria ter algo para fazer na carroça durante a viagem. Depois de escolher dois títulos ele os pôs no inventário, lançou [_Perfect Unknowable_] sobre si mesmo e desceu as escadas assobiando.

Ele avançou devagar indo em direção a masmorra, na parte mais funda da fortaleza.

Durante todo o caminho, Satoshi, que estava oculto por magia, observava as mulheres humanas e elfas vestidas em um uniforme conservador de empregada que era muito diferente do uniforme curto que ele tinha dado para Tantalle, Mirella e Pazuka.

Ele ficou feliz ao espionar as mulheres durante seu trabalho já que pôde ter a opinião sincera delas sobre a condição em que estavam. Apesar de ainda haver dúvidas perceptíveis em algumas delas, a maioria das que encontrou trabalhava limpando a fortaleza com um sorriso no rosto e com esperança no coração.

Satoshi tinha certeza que Tantalle, Mirella e Pazuka tinham sido gentis e justas com elas, e isso era muito mais do que elas estavam acostumadas nos porões dos Oito-Dedos enquanto aguardavam ser vendidas.

Ele ficou tão entretido observando as damas em seus afazeres diários que até chegar no seu destino, no terceiro andar subterrâneo, ele gastou mais de meia-hora.

Não havia ninguém na masmorra e aquele lugar tinha um cheiro horrível de carne podre.

Ele já tinha ordenado por [_Message_] que a_ homunculi Dread Necromancer_ Tsuki viesse aqui, mas ela ainda não tinha chegado, pois estava fora da _Instant Fortress_ fazendo algo na cidade em construção.

Isso dito, já que ela não estava aqui ele iria começar sozinho.

Satoshi foi até uma mesa de madeira onde o cadáver putrefato de um homem estava amarrado com diversas marcas de perfurações e diversos pedaços de carne faltando, como músculos, lábios, orelhas, dedos e genitália.

A decomposição estava avançada ao ponto de Satoshi tapar o nariz sensível, mas não havia muitos insetos ou vermes, os maiores responsáveis pela decomposição eram microorganismos.

Aquele homem, era o Tolo Sem Nome, que há alguns poucos dias atrás foi justiciado pelas amáveis e dóceis escravas elfas Tantalle, Mirella e Pazuka.

"Oi, boa tarde, camarada."

Obviamente que o homem morto não respondeu Satoshi que falava com uma voz estranha já que tinha tapado o nariz completamente.

"Vamos ver, você era quase tão forte quanto Nigun… então vou fazer de você um morto-vivo superior."

Satoshi começou a explicar ao homem morto, o destino que o esperava, enquanto desfazendo as amarras dele e deixando o corpo morto cair no chão com um _ploft _úmido e fedido.

"Eca… bom, apenas por educação, antes que você vire um eterno capacho na pós-vida, queria te falar uma coisa."

Satoshi disse isso estando com os olhos dele focados no rosto podre no chão, olhando os olhos vazados do cadáver que tinha uma expressão lamentável com dentes quebrados e lábios removidos.

"Tantalle-chan, Pazuka-chan e Mirella-chan terão uma longa e feliz vida ao meu lado. Você as tratou como animais quando você ainda era vivo, mas saiba você que elas não serão mais abusadas ou espancadas enquanto eu for vivo e eu planejo viver bastante. Elas terão um futuro quente e alegre ao meu lado e se elas desejarem, por que não, num futuro distante talvez eu até as integre como uma futura família minha dando luz a algumas das minhas futuras crianças. Eu agradeço profundamente a você por cruzar meu caminho e me conceder tão dóceis e belas empregadas."

Satoshi abaixou a cabeça em agradecimento para o corpo do morto.

"Isso dito, agora você vai me servir por um bom tempo como uma almôndega de olhos e poderá ver em primeira mão a felicidade que elas terão a partir de agora ao meu lado… [**Create Undead IX**]!"

Satoshi lançou uma das três únicas magias de criação de mortos-vivos que conhecia.

A criação demorou longos trinta minutos, isso foi mais que o dobro do tempo que [_Create Undead V_] que Satoshi usou para criar os _High Wraith_ Gaspar, Bibidi, Babidi e Boo.

No final desta meia-hora o corpo apodrecido no chão tinha se tornado uma grande almôndega pulsante de carne do tamanho do tronco de um homem obeso que flutuava a um metro do chão e era preenchido com centenas de olhos de variados tamanhos, espécies e capacidades.

Aquele era um _Eyeball Corpse_ de Nível 62, um morto-vivo especializado em vigilância.

"A magia de Famicom-sama é fabulosa como sempre. É um maravilhoso espécime, Famicom-sama."

"Muito bem-feito, Meu Tudo! Como se chama o novo escravo?"

A _homunculi Dread Necromancer_ Tsuki tinha aparecido neste meio-tempo em que Satoshi criava o _Eyeball Corpse_, junto com ela estavam Miya e Nigurath.

"O nome dele vai ser… Fevernova III."

Esse foi o nome internacional da bola da Copa do Mundo de Futebol de 2102 que foi sediada conjuntamente no Japão e Coreia Unificada.

Satoshi subordinou Fevernova III a Tsuki e ordenou a ela que usasse isso para vistoriar os arredores da cidade 24/7 a partir de agora. Ele também pegou com Tsuki os registros escritos que ele tinha pedido que ela fizesse com as fofocas de Nigun, atualmente Nigurath, sobre a Teocracia.

Satoshi então recebeu um longo e caloroso abraço de Miya em sua forma de garotinha indígena-mesoamericana. Ainda durante o abraço, Satoshi perguntou a sua Eidolon sobre os homens e mulheres ex-viciados que tinham sido sequestradas por ele no ataque aos Oito-Dedos.

Miya disse que ela tinha alojado os humanos naquele que era o melhor lugar da cidade depois das residências dos Três Reis. Satoshi pediu para ver os ex-viciados e então uma Miya animada o conduziu pela mão para fora da fortaleza enquanto mostrava a cidade para ele.

Aparentemente, com a chegada dos primeiros tributos das vilas ao redor da cidade, a questão dos alimentos foi resolvida. A _Instant Fortress_ tinha meios de gerar alimentos por magia, mas não o suficiente para 10 mil pessoas, muito menos quando havia algumas centenas de _Ogres_ entre os que deviam ser alimentados.

Metade dos alimentos consumidos na cidade, eram produzidos por ela mesma através de agricultura primitiva, caça, pesca e coleta na floresta. Um terço era retirado da _Instant Fortress_ e o restante vinha na forma de impostos das vilas vizinhas.

Miya tinha erguido três pequenos bairros residenciais de casas de madeira com fundação de pedra, onde a elite da cidade vivia, um era habitado por subordinados de Guu, um com os subordinados de Ryraryus e um terceiro, com desistentes dos dois primeiros grupos, que estavam agora alinhados a Hachi.

Embora quase tudo fora destes bairros estivesse em construção, os bairros em si, apesar de humildes até que eram bonitos. Tendo já se iniciado a cobertura das ruas com pedra que sobrava do grande muro que começava a ser erguido um quilômetro e meio de distância dos muros da _Instant Fortress_.

Ao longe, Satoshi podia ver goblins, hobgoblins, ogres, mortos-vivos trabalhando junto com as dezenas de Golens que ele tinha concedido a Miya para construção das muralhas.

"Você tem uma fonte segura para as pedras, Miya?"

"Sim, Meu Tudo! Elas vem de beeeeeem longe, mas são de excelente qualidade!"

Segundo Miya a construção da muralha consumia metade da mão de obra da cidade e ela esperava terminar este muro em dois meses.

_Eu podia erguer isso com magia em um instante… mas perpetuar isso custaria dinheiro de Yggdrasil demais então é melhor ser paciente._

Novamente Satoshi entregou algumas dezenas de '_Condensate Alchemical Servant' _para auxiliarem Miya na sua tarefa e ela agradeceu ele enquanto prometia dobrar os esforços.

Durante a caminhada na cidade aquela tarde, Satoshi não pôde deixar de notar que a cidade estava incompleta, mas como isso tinha pouco mais de uma semana de vida ele estava positivamente surpreso. Satoshi tinha certeza que em menos de um ano esta cidade estaria uma beleza, como uma pequena E-Rantel.

Todos aqueles com quem cruzavam durante o caminho que faziam até os ex-viciados sempre paravam o que faziam quando viam Miya e imediatamente colocavam a testa no chão em sinal de respeito e submissão. Foi desta forma, atrapalhando o trabalho diário de todos que os viam, que eles chegaram até o bairro onde estão os subordinados da hamster gigante Hachi.

Lá Satoshi viu os primeiros humanos que residiam ali e por segurança estavam proibidos de sair daqueles quarteirões.

Miya os tinha posto com Hachi que tinha menos subordinados e também gozava de grande respeito vindo dos humanos, quando os humanos souberam que aquilo era o Sábio Rei da Floresta ficaram muito mais calmos e até encantados.

O Sábio Rei da Floresta tinha muito boa fama na humanidade, sendo até celebrado localmente como um benfeitor durante o festival de colheitas por manter os monstros afastados das vilas.

Satoshi passou todo restante da tarde conversando com os 12 homens ex-viciados e 85 mulheres ex-viciadas.

Eles estavam, em sua maioria, muito bem adaptados. O fato de terem sido curados por anjos ajudou para que tivessem uma boa impressão de Miya, o fato de serem bem tratados mostrou para eles que o futuro deles não era desolador como se podia esperar.

Mas alguns deles tinham dependentes ou pessoas queridas na cidade e estavam aflitos para voltar lá.

Satoshi não podia permitir que eles voltassem a viver em E-Rantel, tendo em vista que agora eles sabiam demais.

Depois de deixar claro que haveria consequências sérias se eles fugissem dele, Satoshi começou uma longa operação com ajuda de Tantalle, Mirella e Pazuka, junto com convocações de monstros da raça humana que fez com a magia [_Summon Ally_].

Ele reuniu os 32 colonos que tinham dependentes ou pendencias em E-Rantel e os enviou para a cidade através de um portal num ponto seguro perto da entrada dos esgotos, um lugar que sempre usava para chegar a Manzu.

Essa operação durou sete horas e Satoshi ficou todo este tempo coordenando tudo a partir do portal que ele escondeu com magia de ilusão.

Infelizmente, alguns dos _sequestros/resgates _foram um pouco complicados.

Houve dois casos de tentativas de fuga por colonos, em um destes casos Satoshi ficou tão puto que pediu a Tantalle para dar um tapa em um mulher que quase pôs tudo em risco ao falar com um guarda sobre eles.

Também houve três casos em que os Nibelungos convocados precisaram fazer ações violentas ou invasão de propriedade para trazer rapidamente os dependentes para Famicômia.

Ouvindo o desfecho de um destes casos, Satoshi ficou tão movido que se ajoelhou para pedir desculpas a uma mãe cuja filha adolescente foi usada como brinquedo um dia inteiro por um vizinho filho-da-puta. Aquele homem se aproveitou que a mãe não retornou do _trabalho noturno_ dela para tirar vantagem da garota.

Antes de dar por encerrado a Operação, Satoshi fez questão de ordenar a Manzu que alistasse este vizinho como um membro da _Ordem dos Manzuri, _garantindo assim uma vida curta para ele.

Era perto da meia noite, quando Satoshi se despediu de Miya e dos outros antes de voltar para E-Rantel.

Como resultado daquele dia agitado mais de 50 novos colonos, entre crianças, adultos e velhos estavam agora na Cidade da Famicômia.

**\- PARTE QUATRO -**

Satoshi voava pelo céu de E-Rantel na sua forma de _Greater One_ e sob o efeito da magia de ocultação [_Perfect Unknowable_].

Ele ousava fazer isso pois essa era uma cidade de nível baixo e para contrariar uma magia de 9º Nível como aquela era necessário ser pelo menos um especialista em adivinhação nos níveis superiores ou ser alguém que tem um item acima do próprio padrão de poder.

Satoshi não acreditava que houvesse pessoas assim aqui. Isso dito, Satoshi ainda tinha seu anel anti-divinatório e seria difícil que, uma vez superado o [_Perfect Unknowable_], alguém visse alguma das coisas comprometedoras dele.

Claro, neste mundo havia mecânicas estranhas, como os talentos.

Mas eram poucos os detentores de talento em E-Rantel. Dificilmente haveria alguém com algo tão específico como uma visão que superasse aquela magia. Era ainda mais improvável que alguém que se enquadre nesses pre-requisitos estivesse olhando para o céu da Villa VIP naquela noite de lua nova.

Satoshi circundava o prédio onde o Prefeito residia enquanto voando pelo céu.

Quando viu o que procurava, um homenzinho verde parado em uma grande janela, Satoshi se aproximou voando e, depois de confirmar ser o cômodo certo, entrou naquela sala.

"Você chegou, Famicom-sama?"

Um garoto adolescente de cabelo curto tingido de loiro e um extravagante manto de mago na cor vermelha com estampas de flores azuis falou com Satoshi.

Satoshi desfez a magia de ocultação para poder ser ouvido e visto com clareza.

"Sim, Kuro. Confio que já isolou o quarto?"

"Correto, Famicom-sama. Os guardas e aventureiros do lado de fora, não poderão nos perceber."

De fato, agora que estava dentro do aposento, Satoshi não podia sentir o exterior dele com seus sentidos. O _homunculi Wizard_ Kuro deve ter usado _Over Magic_ para usar uma magia de 6º Nível na ilusão que pôs no quarto.

Ilusões não se resumiam a '_enganar os olhos_'.

Em Yggdrasil, com ilusões de alto nível era possível alterar praticamente toda percepção da realidade de um alvo, até mesmo falseando dados. De forma que ilusionistas de nível alto eram, normalmente, formidáveis adversários.

Infelizmente Kuro era de nível baixo, tendo apenas Nível 38, portanto não tinha acesso às boas magias de Ilusão de nível superior, mas ainda assim ele podia se virar muito bem em uma cidade de baixo nível como essa.

Kuro ofereceu a poltrona de destaque do quarto de hóspedes para Satoshi e ficou no chão sobre um joelho, junto com os cinco goblins do _Esquadrão K_ presentes.

Depois de se sentar e cruzar as pernas de forma masculina, Satoshi olhou para os enviados diplomáticos.

_Espero que eles estejam fazendo bem… a verdade é que eu de forma irresponsável deixei tudo nos ombros desse garoto. _

Satoshi tinha orientado Kuro a se introduzir a Panasolei com uma frente forte, mas respeitosa. Também deu a ele alguma margem para estabelecer negociações.

Ele estava curioso para saber o que Kuro obteve nestes três dias em E-Rantel.

"Faça seu relatório, Kuro."

"Como deseja, Famicom-sama. Nestes três dias me encontrei com o líder da cidade humana e seus oficiais quatro vezes. No primeiro dia eu ofereci a ele, conforme ordenado por Famicom-sama, os presentes de primeiro encontro que me foram confiados, naquele dia nós discutimos apenas questões básicas sobre nossas cidades para termos um correto entendimento um do outro. No segundo dia, nos encontramos duas vezes, na primeira nós discutimos possibilidades de cooperação no futuro e uma possível visita de enviados de E-Rantel para Famicômia, o que eu..."

O report foi um pouco longo, mas Kuro pareceu ter, pelo menos, conquistado a curiosidade de Panasolei.

Depois que Kuro terminou Satoshi pensou um pouco sobre o que ouviu e perguntou a Kuro algo que o incomodava.

"E qual você acha que é a intenção dele para nossa pequena cidade?"

"Eu acredito, Famicom-sama, que ele está apenas nos mantendo em espera enquanto procura orientações na capital. Não penso que ele tenha qualquer grande opinião sobre nós e, temo que, dependendo da resposta que ele obter na capital humana, ele talvez nos traia ou ataque."

"Entendo."

Foi mais ou menos o que Satoshi pensou que aconteceria.

Um dos motivos de Satoshi preparar a _Ordem de Manzuri_ foi mostrar a E-Rantel que Kuro era poderoso. A ideia de Satoshi era que fosse Kuro a derrotar Manzu e seu exército de _Zombies, __Skeletons_ e _Vampire-kin_.

Mas agora havia um problema nos planos de Satoshi.

_As Rosas Azuis são muito poderosas… Keno possivelmente está em uma liga muito superior a Kuro._

Com esta equipe de Adamantina aqui, Kuro pode ser ofuscado durante a batalha.

Satoshi considerou fazer alguém mais poderoso que Kuro aparecer e lutar para impressionar todos. Até que por fim concluiu que seria melhor que ele fizesse isso na pessoa de Famicom.

_Eu posso convocar permanentemente um Doppelganger para fingir ser Atari enquanto eu ajo como Famicom, já que Atari é fraco sendo só um conjurador de 4º Nível, um __Doppelganger pode fazer ele sem dificuldade__..._

Cedo ou tarde Satoshi teria que gastar ouro ao perpetuar algumas convocações, um Doppelganger era talvez uma das convocações mais úteis que ele poderia perpetuar.

Depois de decidir por isso, Satoshi explicou a Kuro, ou melhor, Kuro das Luzes Tortuosas, o plano para os próximos dias e o que ele queria que o homunculi Wizard fizesse.

"Aquela aventureira mascarada é assim tão poderosa, Famicom-sama?"

"Sim, Kuro. Ela esconde sua real figura com itens, mas ela é uma vampira de nível 51."

"Isso explica porque ela pode notar os dois _High Wraiths_ da irmãzinha Tsuki obrigando eles a se afastarem quando ela está aqui."

Evileye e Tia estavam de guarda na porta de Kuro esta noite junto com os guardas do prefeito.

"Se ela é tão poderosa assim, talvez fosse bom eliminar ela durante os eventos para evitar problemas futuros."

"Isso não será necessário. No futuro pretendo converter ela em uma aliada na... huh?"

"Algo errado, Famicom-sama?"

Enquanto conversava com Kuro, Satoshi sentiu que alguém tentava com muita dificuldade olhar para ele a partir do teto do palácio do prefeito. No início ele não entendeu o que foi essa sensação, mas no instante seguinte ele tinha entendido o que aquilo queria dizer.

"[_**Boost Magic: Counter Divination**_], [_**Maximize Magic: Pursue Scout**]_, [_**Boost Maximize Magic: Mark of Intrusive**_]!"

Depois de perceber graças ao anel dele que estavam tentando espionar ele, Satoshi lançou essas três magias básicas de contra-espionagem melhoradas com talentos mágicos. Ele teve que melhorar elas pois eram todas de nível inferior ou intermediário, tendo portanto pouca chance de sucesso.

Satoshi se surpreendeu quando obteve o melhor resultado possível com magias de nível tão básico. Ele conhecia muito poucas magias anti-adivinhação e o fato destas magias terem funcionado tão bem indicava que o outro lado era ainda mais amador que ele.

Tendo uma noção clara de onde estava o bisbilhoteiro, Satoshi se despediu do grupo de Kuro e voou tarde da noite rumo ao exterior dos muros de E-Rantel.

**\- PARTE CINCO -**

Satoshi ficou preocupado enquanto voava lentamente em direção ao bisbilhoteiro, ou melhor, em direção a linda mulher com longos cabelos azuis em caudas gêmeas que o bisbilhotava.

Graças as magias anti-divinatórias que ele conjurou, ele podia ver através de uma estranha visão periférica a cena de uma clareira com aquela beldade de cabelos azuis que vestia um sensual conjunto de roupa de dormir.

O que o preocupou tanto no entanto não foi o fato da bela dama estar assim, toda exposta ao sereno da noite, vulnerável a pegar um resfriado. O motivo de preocupação dele era que a bisbilhoteira de cabelos azuis tinha um grande grupo de pessoas com ela.

Devido aos limites da magia de Satoshi que não era um especialista, ele não podia usar {_Level Evaluation_} naquelas pessoas remotamente. Mas, pela primeira vez desde que chegou neste mundo, seus instintos vampirescos de sobrevivência gritavam '_perigo_' e '_mantenha distância disso_' quando olhando o grupo através da magia.

Satoshi ia até eles devagar pelo céu administrando o tempo que tinha e pensando em como abordá-los.

Estava claro para Satoshi que 99% da ameaça que o grupo representava partia de um único indivíduo, que era uma mulher velha e castigada pela idade vestindo um bonito vestido chinês.

Satoshi se perguntava qual era a identidade desta senhora ameaçadora e como lidar com ela.

Isso dito, Satoshi não podia aparecer na frente deles em sua forma atual, a de _Greater One_.

Apesar de ele desejar abordar eles com a persona do Vampiro Famicom, Satoshi suspeitava que o encontro iria escalar para violência então ele preferiu adotar de antemão uma aparência mais bonitinha e que passasse um sentimento menos intimidador.

Ele decidiu usar sua forma de _Vampire_ que foi sua primeira forma no jogo.

Já estando do lado de fora da cidade, Satoshi parou de voar e se concentrou em mudar de forma. Uma energia vermelha o envolveu e a magia [_Perfect Unknowable_] perdeu o efeito quando seu corpo encolheu dolorosamente por longos segundos.

No fim deste tempo o bonito e bem constituído homem de 180 cm com longos cabelos brancos que era o avatar de sua forma de _Greater One_ já não estava lá.

O que estava flutuando no céu era um garotinho loiro com traços ocidentais, um metro de altura, profundos olhos vermelhos, cabelos que chegavam aos ombros e a aparência andrógina das crianças pequenas.

Aquela era a forma personalizada de _Vampire_ que Satoshi usou nos primeiros meses do jogo Yggdrasil.

Depois de terminar de se tatear, Satoshi vestiu seus melhores equipamentos.

Era uma lástima, mas o visual sinistro de seu equipamento principal não condizia com a aparência dócil da criança, apesar disso, aquela mulher velha representava uma ameaça real e por isso Satoshi tinha que usar o que tinha de melhor.

Ele usou até mesmo _Major Styx_ que era um cajado especializado em convocações e que era um item de classe divina. Usou também o caríssimo _Collar of Blind Orpheus_, que era seu colar de pérolas negras que tinha três pérolas douradas sendo que cada uma conferia uma ressurreição instantânea de uso único. Também fez questão de usar o Item de Classe Mundial ideal para danificar objetos, construções e terreno que pegou da criação de Tabula na última hora de Yggdrasil, o _Ginnungagap_.

Uma vez pronto ele voou rapidamente até o destino enquanto novamente usava [_Perfect Unknowable_] em si mesmo.

Em poucos minutos, Satoshi estava observando com seus próprios olhos, não mais com magia, cada um dos membros do grupo estranho, enquanto voava oculto a centenas de metros de altura no céu da noite.

Lá de cima eles pareciam pequenos insetos mesmo para os olhos privilegiados de Satoshi, mas o fato é que aquela mulher velha emanava uma sensação de perigo incomum para Satoshi, embora agora a sensação fosse centenas de vezes menor do quando ele estava longe.

"Isso é estranho… eu me aproximei dela e ela ficou menos ameaçadora?"

Uma lâmpada acendeu na mente de Satoshi revelando uma possível resposta. Ele decidiu fazer um pequeno teste e desequipou _Ginnungagap_.

Imediatamente o sinal de alerta disparou para as alturas enquanto olhava a mulher velha que vestia o vestido chinês. Foi uma ameaça tão forte que Satoshi se mexeu desconfortável e temeroso no céu.

"Isso não pode ser…! Como essa fracote pode usar isso?!"

Satoshi equipou _Ginnungagap_ novamente e a sensação de ameaça enfraqueceu enormemente, embora ainda se mantivesse residualmente presente.

Não havia como ter dúvidas aqui.

Aquela mulher velha de nível 21 usava um Item de Classe Mundial e, agora que Satoshi estava equipado com _Ginnungagap, _que também era um Item de Classe Mundial, ele não era mais ameaçado pelos elementos especiais do item dela e vice-versa.

Ele não sabia como alguém de nível tão baixo como ela podia fazer isso, haja visto que itens mundiais tinham requisito para uso que era ser acima do nível 70. Mas a realidade na frente dele era clara e não podia ser negada. A mulher na clareira abaixo tinha um Item de Classe Mundial com ela, e dado a quantidade de magia que emanava do vestido chinês dela, era aquela peça de roupa que não caía bem na velha senhora que era o Item de Classe Mundial.

"Fabuloso… gostaria de ver Miya vestindo este vestido, uma criança ameríndia com um vestido chinês, acho que ninguém nunca viu algo assim..."

Depois que, após várias tentativas fracassadas, um conjurador arcano de aspecto sinistro teve sucesso em dissipar a [_Mark of Intrusive_] que Satoshi tinha posto na beldade de cabelo azul, ela recuperou a consciência e agora falava com um homem de cabelo preto portando uma lança.

O grupo lá embaixo estava começando a abandonar a postura defensiva para se mover novamente.

"É um grupo muito estranho esse… são muito bem equipados. Tenho certeza que estes itens devem valer um dinheiro..."

Satoshi se perguntava como abordar estas pessoas e saquear os itens delas.

Apesar deles serem de baixo nível, a consciência mole de Satoshi fazia ele precisar de uma desculpa aqui para fazer um loot dessas pessoas. Se ele apenas os atacasse e roubasse ele seria um ladrão barato, mas se ele os derrotasse depois de ser atacado por eles, ele podia levar os itens como compensação pela ameaça que sofreu do grupo deles.

Aliás, para ser justo com o grupo, nem todos eles eram esse fraco.

Apesar de treze deles terem níveis inferiores a Kuro, sendo portanto incapazes de ferir Satoshi por si mesmos, embora ainda pudessem ferir através de um equipamento de qualidade, havia entre eles um único homem, que parecia ser o líder, que era a pessoa mais forte que Satoshi viu neste mundo, tendo a incrível marca de Nível 58, sete níveis acima que a vampira com perfume erótico da Rosas Azuis, Keno.

"Vou usar o nível do líder como base para as convocações…"

[**Silent**_** Magic: Domain of Prudence**_]

Satoshi lançou de forma silenciosa uma popular magia de 9º Nível que lhe permitiria fazer convocações e buffs sem chamar atenção de outros jogadores, desde que ele não estivesse sendo alvo de procura ativa ou fizesse algo grande como começar o lançamento de uma magia de Super-Nível, ele não seria notado.

"[_**Summon Angel X**_], [_**Summon Demon X**_], [_**Summon Dragon X**_], [_**Summon Ally X**_], [_**Summon Elemental X**_]!"

Satoshi queimou praticamente metade de seu MP disponível com cinco magias especializadas de convocação e convocou vinte e cinco criaturas que iam do Nível 58 ao 75. Um grupo desse porte seria sozinho um inimigo razoável para um jogador de nível 100 que fosse emboscado por eles, obtendo a vitória em talvez metade dos casos, já em uma luta onde o outro lado tivesse a chance de se preparar a vitória dificilmente viria.

Seu cajado _Major Styx_ que era um item divino, deixava suas convocações mais baratas e fortes, além de dar uma pequena possibilidade de convocação dobrada. Foi graças a esta habilidade do item que os vinte e um monstros planejados para serem convocados originalmente se tornaram vinte e cinco.

Depois de verificar o solo e ver que nenhum dos membros daquele grupo repararam nas aparições de nenhuma das vinte-cinco poderosas criaturas que agora voavam ao lado de Satoshi dentro do [_Domain of Prudence_], Satoshi comandou os monstros convocados para que permanecessem na área de efeito de [_Domain of Prudence_], cerca de trezentos e cinquenta metros acima do solo.

"[_**Teleportation**_]!"

Ele então se teleportou para o solo, cerca de cem metros distante das quatorze pessoas daquele grupo.

Apesar da distância, assim que apareceu no chão o grupo o notou imediatamente e rearranjou o posicionamento deles de forma maestral, aguardando Satoshi terminar sua aproximação.

Enquanto andava até o grupo, Satoshi refletia o quão incomum foi a reação deles já que, graças ao anel dele, ele não devia chamar mais atenção do que uma criança humana de nível 1 chamaria.

_Eles devem ter notado o teletransporte..._

Vendo de tão perto às 14 pessoas, Satoshi não pôde deixar de se impressionar com a qualidade dos equipamentos deles, com o profissionalismo da postura que tomaram ao vê-lo e com a beleza das três mulheres jovens no grupo.

A jovem e bela mulher bisbilhoteira, que tinham longos cabelos azuis em caudas gêmeas e vestia um traje de dormir muito sensual, ainda estava meio tonta pelo efeito do [_Counter Divination_] e se mantinha de pé apenas porque se apoiava em uma outra bela jovem mulher, essa com longos cabelos loiros mantidos soltos e vestindo uma roupa conservadora verde.

Um pouco atrás de ambas, estava uma jovem garota com um uniforme que, não importa como você olha, era um uniforme de colegial de uma escola da Terra, com saia muito curta em estilo colegial e um par de meias que ia apenas até o joelho, o que deixava exposto muito da pele lisa das coxas jovens e magras dela.

Comparados às pessoas normais deste mundo, todos naquele grupo cheiravam a força e poder, mas os fios de odor que estas três mulheres liberam dentro do mar grosseiro de odores que emanava do grupo era algo de primeira linha, algo que punham elas no mesmo nível de incenso de Clementine, que era o Toilet Humano e Escrava Sexual de Satoshi.

Apenas pensar em Clementine e perceber que já estava de noite fez a roupa de baixo do corpo de criança de Satoshi se apertar e ele desejar terminar isso logo para ir aliviar sua libido entre as coxas de Clementine.

Isso dito, a jovem de roupa colegial, que assim como as outras duas mulheres e meia dúzia dos homens tinha olhos do mesmo tom que Clementine, segurava uma bolsa escolar de mão para meninas que Satoshi reconheceu no ato.

Aquele era um item muito popular na época que Satoshi era ativo em Yggdrasil.

Antes mesmo que o líder do grupo deles tivesse a chance iniciar a conversa, Satoshi, ainda quarenta metros do grupo, apontou para a jovem colegial e disse, com sua nova voz infantil e andrógina que assustou ele mesmo.

"Moça, essa é uma _'Karin's Guarded Schoolbag'_?"

O grupo não respondeu e apenas reagiu levemente fortalecendo a postura, a espera de algo.

Conforme Satoshi continuou se aproximando ele percebeu que algumas magias estavam sendo formadas por um homem alto e magro de aparência sinistra e pela linda mulher loira de roupa verde, mas como não sentiu ameaça não fez nada.

_Buffs, heim..._

Por precaução, Satoshi parou a mais de vinte metros do grupo.

Ele estava certo que se chegasse mais perto iam iniciar algum movimento ensaiado para cima dele.

"Me responde, moça. Não seja tímida. Essa é uma _'Karin's Guarded Schoolbag'_?"

A garota que recebia o olhar direto de Satoshi pareceu um pouco perturbada, dentro de todo aquele grupo ela ter sido aquela que chamou a atenção dele parecia ter deixado ela surpresa.

"Alena, você ainda não avaliou ele?"

O líder que empunhava uma lança pronto para o combate perguntou a mulher de cabelos azuis que mesmo precisando de apoio para se manter de pé tinha as mãos sobre uma grande bola de cristal flutuante e inspecionava Satoshi com aquilo.

"Não consigo, Capitão! É impossível! Eu não posso definir nem a raça desse garoto! Mas estes itens são absurdos! O Cajado da mão direita é insano… aquilo está no nível do Artefato Sagrado mantido por Lady Kaire!"

Ouvindo estas palavras, todos daquele grupo perderam uma parte da perfeita compostura e confiança que mantinham.

A segurança que todos dentro daquele grupo tinham incomodava Satoshi demais. Era como se eles não vissem Satoshi como uma ameaça, mas dessem a ele apenas a cautela que alguém desconhecido merecia.

Era como se eles pensassem que, seja lá o que Satoshi oferecesse, eles poderiam superar.

_Pessoal, pessoal... vocês não chegaram nem nos níveis 70 ainda e já são tão confiantes..._

Depois que Alena, a beldade de volumosos cabelos azuis e conjunto de roupas de dormir sensual disse em uma voz alta e recheada de preocupação sobre o alto nível dos equipamentos de Satoshi, a atenção e cautela de todos subiu vários níveis em um instante, muito perigosamente.

"Eu não sou inimigo de vocês. Por isso não me ataquem e eu não atacarei vocês, mas se me atacarem eu vou me defender e vou exigir compensação."

Satoshi disse isso para evitar um ataque iminente, isso pareceu ter sucesso como o líder respondeu ao invés de ordenar uma investida.

"Se identifique, criatura!"

Satoshi pela primeira vez deixou de reparar em alguma das jovens mulheres do grupo e voltou seus olhos para o líder.

_Esse rosto dele é estranho… é como se fosse falso._

Ele não pôde deixar de reparar que o líder usava algo para mascarar a face e distorcer os próprios traços para parecer mais velho do que era.

"Vou me identificar para vocês. Mas antes disso deixem-me me repetir aqui: Eu não sou inimigo de vocês, por isso não me ataquem e eu não atacarei vocês, mas se me atacarem eu vou me defender e vou exigir compensação. Isso sendo dito e posto claramente de antemão, este homem forte na tua frente atende pelo nome de Famicom."

Aquela fala séria e postura adulta não cabia em Satoshi que estava no corpo de uma criança bonitinha vestindo um manto de trapos e cheia de anéis nos dedos.

Seja como for, assim como os samurais deviam tomar qualquer decisão importante dentro do espaço de no máximo sete respirações, o líder do grupo armado com uma lança que no mínimo era um _Legendary-class Item_, reagiu rápido as palavras de Satoshi. Após ouvir Satoshi dizer '_Famicom_', ele parou um instante, avaliou Satoshi de cima a baixo e, antes da terceira respiração comandou os demais.

"Cerquem ele! Lady Kaire, use!"

_Entendo… ele conhecia meu nome._

Enquanto observava a ativação do vestido chinês que era um Item Mundial e estava sendo usado pela mulher velha chamada Lady Kaire, Satoshi se perguntou como este grupo sabia sobre ele.

"**Vocês três, fiquem parados onde estão**!"

Satoshi usou {_Command Mantra_} para deter três homens que se aproximavam demais dele. Um dos três homens tinha uma corrente que dava um pequeno sinal de ameaça para Satoshi, os outros dois se vestiam de forma idêntica, se moviam furtivamente e lembravam monges mascarados.

Os três, apesar de serem bem equipados, não tinham imunidade a efeitos de mente, apenas resistência, e pararam os movimentos tal qual Satoshi ordenou depois de um pequeno delay.

Quando os três que se aproximavam pararam, os dois outros que seguiam atrás cessaram o passo por cautela ao não entender o que deteve seus amigos adiantados. Um deles era um homem empunhando um machado gigante e que ostentava o maior nível no grupo depois do líder, já o outro homem era um guerreiro com ares de paladino que empunhava uma lança que parecia ter sido feita para cavalaria.

Foi neste momento que um dragão de luz dourada acertou em cheio no pequeno peito da forma infantil de Satoshi.

Aquilo tinha partido da velha senhora que foi chamada de Kaire e por um momento a mente de Satoshi ficou em branco, o que o deixou assustado pra caralho, mas a mente dele ganhou cor novamente em alguns centésimos de segundo depois daquela breve '_pane_'.

Satoshi esperava que o dragão de luz sumisse sem fazer nada, mas claramente alguém tentou por ínfimos instantes controlar a mente dele antes de ser expulso.

"Está feito! Parabéns equipe! Grandão veja o que há de errado com Corrente Divina, Céu e Terra, Lydianne tente remover a paralisia deles..."

"Espere! Capitão Feldran! O tesouro não funcionou!"

Enquanto o capitão usuário de lança distribuía ordens, a mulher velha que estava meio pálida e tonta disse as palavras que puseram todos em alerta novamente.

"[**Boost Magic: Mass Hold Species]**!"

Satoshi que estava parado de olhos fechados lançou uma magia em menos de meio segundo. Apesar de ter sido esse rápido o capitão do grupo adversário foi ágil o suficiente para sair da área de efeito antes da magia terminar de ser lançada.

_Não é como se essa magia fosse funcionar nele..._

Aquela magia de restrição de movimentos paralisou quase todos os membros daquele grupo, com exceção da velha Lady Kaire, de um homem que usava um escudo em cada mão, de um homem com uma espada de esgrima ocidental e do mago de aspecto sinistro.

Provavelmente estes tinham itens que os protegiam do efeito.

Satoshi obviamente tinha que se livrar primeiro do mago que apesar de segundo o {Level Evaluation} ser apenas de nível 33, também era aparentemente o único conjurador restante.

Mas tão logo ele pensou isso todo ambiente perdeu a cor e o ar ficou parado.

Satoshi não entendeu o que aconteceu de imediato, mas o entendimento veio logo quando reparou no rapaz que usava uma espada de esgrima e vestia uma roupa colorida partindo em linha reta na direção dele.

_Então assim é o efeito da [Time Stop] neste mundo..._

Alguém entre os inimigos tinha parado o tempo, felizmente Satoshi, como todo jogador de Nível 100 que se preze, tinha proteção contra isso.

Satoshi reparou que o líder do grupo também se moveu em linha reta para atacar ele, aparentemente aquele cara também não foi afetado pelo [_Time Stop_].

Para o choque dos dois que esperavam terminar tudo sem contratempos, Satoshi não estava congelado como todo mundo estava, Satoshi recuou de costas para fugir do ataque deles o mais rápido que sua _**Agility**_ 60 permitia.

Com um pouco de irritação percebeu que o líder do grupo se aproximava dele mais rápido que ele se afastava, mas como já havia uma distância entre ambos houve tempo mais do que suficiente para ele lançar sua magia.

"[**_Teleportation_**]!"

Satoshi, que ainda estava sob efeito de [_Fly_], se teleportou cem metros acima do grupo, tendo cuidado de não se afastar demais e perder a autoridade do {_Command Mantra_}.

[**_Silent Magic:_ _Invisibility_**]

Aproveitando o [_Time Stop_], Satoshi olhou a campo de batalha de cima.

Depois de uma breve análise ele considerou que dava para terminar isso com uma única magia. Após poucos segundos o efeito do [_Time Stop_] passou, os dois guerreiros lá embaixo ainda não o tinham localizado.

Lady Kaire, o conjurador de aspecto sinistro e o homem dos escudos duplos também estavam perdidos olhando em volta.

"[_**Twin Maximize Magic:**_ _**Hundred Magic Arrows**_]!"

Satoshi considerou bem qual magia usar e optou por usar essa magia de 8º Nível.

Esta magia anti-exército entregava aos alvos tanto dano quanto uma magia normal antipessoal de 8º Nível entregaria, mas o dano disso deveria ser dividido em pelo menos três alvos e no máximo trinta alvos, como a magia foi melhorada com dois talentos metamágicos o dano causado seria o dano máximo dobrado.

Abaixo de Satoshi, duzentos feixes de luz voaram do céu da noite e cada um deles atingiu um dos cinco ainda aptos a se mover lá embaixo. Satoshi tentou concentrar um terço dos feixes de luz no líder do grupo.

A magia foi um sucesso parcial já que Lady Kaire, o conjurador sinistro e o esgrimista ocidental estavam totalmente fora de combate. Satoshi realmente esperava que eles não estivessem mortos.

O líder do grupo ainda se arrastava no chão, com a mobilidade completamente comprometida, mas ainda capaz de se defender se Satoshi se aproximasse dele.

Como esperado, o guerreiro com dois escudos era o menos ferido, embora aquele cara também estivesse sangrando profusamente. Ele estava de pé ao lado do corpo de Lady Kaire, que ele tentou proteger com o próprio corpo dele e com seus escudos, mas ele não foi capaz de defender ela de todas as direções.

Satoshi se deixou cair no chão ao lado desse cara.

Quando o guerreiro dos escudos viu Satoshi ele partiu para cima de Satoshi com gritos de batalha.

_Isso é sério? Ele não vai nem sacar uma espada, vai vir para cima com pancada de escudos?_

Enquanto pensava isso, Satoshi deu um golpe de leve na massa de metal e carne que se aproximava brutalmente da pequena figura infantil de _Vampire_ que era ele.

Para dar esse golpe, Satoshi usou _Ginnungagap_, um Item Mundial especializado em destruir objetos, construções e o ambiente, mas Satoshi tentou usar a menor força possível ao golpear o homem.

Sob o impacto de _Ginnungagap _o escudo do homem se partiu em centenas de pedaços e o homem foi enviado voando uma centena de metros.

Depois disso Satoshi rapidamente olhou para o líder do grupo que estava parcialmente recuperado depois de beber uma poção e agora tentava se aproximar na surdina. O líder tentava se aproximar não de Satoshi, mas do corpo de Lady Kaire que estava perto dele.

Satoshi ficou sem entender se ele queria pegar algum item que estava com ela, checar a vida dela ou fazer uma retirada com teletransporte levando ela junto.

Apenas por garantia Satoshi não quis permitir que aquele cara chegasse nela, ele correu em direção ao líder do grupo e o golpeou com _Ginnungagap. _Assim como a intuição de Satoshi disse a ele o homem tentou parar o golpe com a lança dele, novamente como a intuição dele disse a lança não se quebrou, o líder foi atingido e foi enviado voando uma centena de metros.

Satoshi tinha maneirado na força do golpe, afinal ele não queria quebrar aquela lança, já que daquela noite em diante aquela lança seria DELE.

Todos os inimigos estavam fora de combate, mas por segurança Satoshi fez seus vinte e cinco monstros convocados, que tinham níveis que iam de nível 58 a 75 descerem no chão antes que alguém decidisse beber uma poção.

Ele pediu a um dos demônios de alto nível que proibisse o teletransporte no ambiente e ordenou aos demais monstros que imobilizassem todos do grupo, removendo todos os itens mágicos deles, deixando eles apenas com a roupa não-mágica.

"[_**Create Greater Item**_]!"

Satoshi criou um trono de realeza para si e sentou nele para observar os monstros depenarem aquele grupo com uma teatral pose de líder.

Embora o coração de Satoshi queimasse com vergonha por ter que bancar o rei arrogante com o cotovelo descansando em um dos lados do trono e uma pose superior, Satoshi também ficou satisfeito quando viu o olhar que os membros daquele grupo davam para ele enquanto eram depenados pelas convocações.

Já não havia mais um olhar de superioridade confiante neles, apenas resquícios de superioridade revanchista ou reconhecimento de derrota.

_Isso é uma lição de aprendizado para o grupo de vocês que esta começando o nivelamento... no futuro vocês vão me agradecer e me chamar de sensei._

Aquele foi um grupo de nível baixo então não havia nenhum mérito para Satoshi em derrotar eles. Se alguma coisa Satoshi estava fazendo bullying aqui, mas preferia interpretar que estava ensinando novatos.

_Foi um ato de legítima defesa, legítima defesa… eles tentaram me matar, mas são sortudos que eu não vou matar ninguém._

Qualquer outro jogador sério de Yggdrasil partiria para a kill nessa situação.

Menos de vinte minutos após as convocações descerem do céu, Satoshi estava em seu trono criado por magia, com uma pilha de itens mágicos ao lado dele e diante dele havia quatorze pessoas que foram forçadas a se ajoelhar vestindo apenas suas roupas de baixo, uma delas nem isso.

Satoshi examinava uma das peças de um item mágico em particular, uma calcinha.

Aparentemente a roupa de dormir sensual da responsável pela vinda dele aqui, a bisbilhoteira de cabelos longos azuis presos em caudas gêmeas, era um item mágico personalizado que melhorava a divinação mas, em contrapartida, tinha que ser a única roupa vestida pelo usuário.

_Ser necessário se expor para poder bisbilhotar os outros melhor..._ _Isso foi uma ironia do criador, né? _

A beleza de cabelos azuis era uma das pessoas alinhadas de joelhos na frente de Satoshi agora. Ela estava agora no chão completamente nua se cobrindo como podia e sendo vigiada por um demônio que olhava para ela com luxúria.

Aquele era realmente um demônio, um dos que foram convocados.

Satoshi também não podia evitar de olhar para ela com luxúria, mas ele não era um demônio e sua luxúria era contida.

A forma que ela tentava se cobrir realmente cativou Satoshi.

Ele notou que algumas partes do corpo dela traíam a mente e o espírito dela se negando a repudiar a situação em que estava e, porque não dizer, até mesmo tentando convencer a mente e o espírito dela a apreciar o clima noturno.

Aquelo era, na exatidão do termo, poético.

Mas Satoshi não era um maníaco que tiraria satisfação de momentos difíceis de uma beldade, então ele se ajeitou na cadeira e olhou para outro lugar. Se ele não se policiar talvez ele vire um pervertido neste mundo.

Ele acenou para a enorme figura humanoide de seis metros e três cabeças que era o _Tiamat Dragonborn_ Nível 75 que mantinha o líder do grupo preso usando apenas uma cauda.

Uma vez que eles estavam sem seus itens, Satoshi tinha mandado curar todos os feridos e tinha temporariamente castrado a magia dos conjuradores com {_Command Mantra_}.

Ele ainda não sabia que grupo era aquele, mas ele tinha avisado eles de antemão.

Duas vezes.

"_Eu não sou inimigo de vocês, por isso não me ataquem e eu não atacarei vocês, mas se me atacarem eu vou me defender e vou exigir compensação."_

Agora eles tinham dado a Satoshi uma desculpa para exigir uma compensação e Satoshi iria demandar todos estes itens mágicos empilhados do lado dele.

O _Tiamat Dragonborn_ respondeu a seu aceno e trouxe o líder até a frente de Satoshi, liberando a seguir a pressão que fazia na mandíbula do líder do grupo, permitindo assim que ele respondesse Satoshi.

Era hora do interrogatório.

**\- PARTE SEIS -**

"Então vocês são Alena, Lidyane e Ethora. É um prazer conhecer as três, estejam certas que o período que vocês permanecerão como minhas reféns será, bem, muito… agradável, para todos nós."

O garoto de um metro de altura que sentava relaxado em um trono para adulto falou para as três mulheres membros da Escritura Negra sentadas no chão na frente do trono e vestidas apenas em roupa íntima ou, no caso de Alena, sem qualquer roupa.

Aquela era uma situação muito estranha que acontecia nas _Terras de Karst_ no oeste de E-Rantel.

Ao redor dos quatro havia muitos monstros e vários outros humanos em roupa íntima sentados ou ajoelhados no chão, presos naquelas posições pelas palavras do garoto.

"Nós não concordamos com seus termos! Você acha que nosso país vai aceitar esse absurdo?! Seja razoável... Você não pode tomar as relíquias sagradas que nos foram deixados pelos deuses e exigir resgate por elas! Isso é uma profanação imperdoável! Você está fechando qualquer caminho! Isso é heresia da mais alta ordem..."

Um jovem de talvez dezesseis, que antes de ter a máscara dele tomada parecia ter mais de vinte, falava sobre as implicações políticas e religiosas das ações de Satoshi, ou melhor, das ações de Famicom.

_Apesar dele ser um pirralho fala como um adulto..._

Aquele jovem que usava uma mascara para parecer mais velho era o _Capitão_ da _Escritura Negra_.

Satoshi percebeu que o jovem Capitão estava mais preocupado com os itens tomados por Satoshi do que com o as três mulheres reféns que ele estava fazendo.

_Ele é tão forte mesmo sendo um adolescente... talvez ele seja mais velho do que aparenta?_

"Muito barulhento, Meu Capitão. Você, escamoso, cale a boca do prisioneiro. Agora, voltando ao que interessa, qual das três quer conversar comigo primeiro? **As três de vocês podem falar.**"

O jovem falante, que era imobilizado por uma das três longas caudas de um _Tiamat Dragonborn,_ foi silenciado quando o aperto da cauda do monstro aumentou e o maxilar do jovem já não podia abrir.

Ao mesmo tempo as três garotas falaram com Satoshi.

"Isso… você não vai escapar disso… esteja certo disso..."

"Seu monstro! Eles irão detê-lo! Os homens santos vão mandar até mesmo _ela_ para te deter!"

"... por favor, menino, repense suas ações, você está abrindo mão de ter um futuro..."

Satoshi abandonou sua postura relaxada no trono e se mexeu desconfortável.

Fingir ser um rei arrogante era difícil.

A verdade é que Satoshi estava muito receoso dessa decisão que ele tomou.

Mas todas as opções aqui eram ruins.

A primeira opção aqui era ruim para a consciência e espírito dele, apesar de ser de longe a mais eficiente de todas. Esta opção envolvia matar todos estes quatorze ou converter eles em vampiros ainda vivos.

Se fizesse isso, Satoshi ganharia servos de qualidade e a posse dos itens deles, não tendo que lidar com problemas com a Teocracia, ou no pior dos casos tendo que lidar com eles apenas no futuro distante.

Essa opção era a solução quase perfeita e era muito tentadora.

Mas se Satoshi fizesse isso ele seria apenas um latrocida comum e ele queria fugir disso. Satoshi queria ter uma vida longa e o maior mérito de quem vive muito é envelhecer sem perder a racionalidade.

Satoshi temia que se ele começasse a fazer essas coisas agora em poucos anos ele se tornasse um monstro.

A segunda opção para Satoshi era pedir desculpa aos quatorze devolver os itens e despachar eles de volta para a Teocracia. Isso estava fora de questão aqui. Se Satoshi fizesse isso haveria em pouco tempo uma resposta negativa da Teocracia, uma resposta possivelmente agressiva e Satoshi além de ser atacado novamente não ganharia nenhum bem material com isso.

_Pelo jeito que essa Escritura reagiu quando ouviu meu nome eu já sou um alvo para eles..._

Ainda mais preocupante para Satoshi era o vestido chinês com cheiro de mulher velha que estava naquele momento dobrado no joelho dele. Se ele simplesmente devolvesse isso para Teocracia sem que eles respeitassem ou temessem ele e sua cidade, a Teocracia poderia usar isso contra ele ou usar isso por exemplo em Miya, o que obrigaria Satoshi a ter que matar aquela coisa fofa que era sua Eidolon.

_Imperdoável… se isso acontecesse eu temo que passaria a odiar o país inteiro, poderia virar um genocida!_

A terceira opção enxergada por Satoshi, e que foi a que ele escolheu, era provocar a Teocracia a mostrar o melhor que ela podia fazer, ou seja, fazer aquele país mandar seus trunfos contra Satoshi e então, uma vez que Satoshi os derrotasse, seria temido e respeitado por eles, o que deixaria Satoshi tranquilo em relação a eles.

Claro, Satoshi só pôde tomar esta decisão pois ele tinha uma ideia razoável da força da Teocracia graças a sua Escrava Sexual Clementine.

Ele sabia que, felizmente, esta Escritura Negra em roupa íntima ajoelhada na sua frente era o melhor que eles podiam produzir.

Como ele estava confiscando as armas da elite da Teocracia o contra-golpe que receberia seria mais leve ainda e ele não precisaria se preocupar com este Item Mundial que, quando avaliou, descobriu ser o '_Queda do Castelo e País_'.

Satoshi lembrava vagamente desse item em Yggdrasil, se ele não estava enganado, quando ele era ativo em Yggdrasil esse item pertencia a uma Guilda do Top 200 chamada '_Sacred Pillars_', mas claro que poderia ter mudado de mãos nos seis meses que ele deixou o jogo.

Por escolher a terceira opção, Satoshi tinha que provocar a Teocracia e por isso ele fez algumas demandas absurdas aqui, essas demandas forçariam a Teocracia a atacar Satoshi com o melhor que possuíam no dia combinado para troca dos itens.

Satoshi tinha estipulado um valor de resgate por Item Mágico que eles quisessem resgatar, foi 20.000 moedas de ouro da Teocracia, além disso, o vestido chinês que era o '_Queda do Castelo e País'_, custaria 1.000.000 de moedas de ouro da Teocracia.

Se eles quisessem todos os itens teriam que pagar muito mais de dois milhões em moedas de ouro.

Ele também demandou da Teocracia o reconhecimento da _Floresta de Tob_ como território soberano do Vampiro Famicom e o envio de 1.000 escravos elfos jovens ou escravos elfos jovens adultos de cada sexo.

Por último, para ter certeza de que estes termos não seriam aceitos e que a Teocracia usaria violência, Satoshi demandou que eles concedessem a Famicom o direito de escolher até seis concubinas entre quaisquer mulheres livres ou escravizadas da Teocracia, sejam elas casadas ou não.

Estas eram exigências impossíveis de serem aceitas, em verdade, eram ultrajantes.

Satoshi marcou a data do encontro para troca dos itens mágicos pra daqui a dez dias, o encontro seria neste mesmo local e se a Teocracia não demonstrasse interesse em comprar os itens pertencentes a Famicom ele não os ofertaria novamente a eles e, como punição pelo inconveniente, ganharia as três reféns femininas da Escritura Negra como concubinas.

Com um prazo apertado deste, era impossível que eles pudessem preparar um contra-golpe elaborado, tendo que partir para um ataque direto com força bruta. O tempo dado também foi um período muito curto para uma grande mobilização militar nacional ou para procura de ajuda internacional, por isso, Satoshi realmente acreditava que a Teocracia não faria uma loucura como declarar guerra total ou levar esta questão ao grande público.

Afinal seria vergonhoso para eles se isso vazasse, além do que, Satoshi tinha reféns humanos e materiais consigo, então eles não correriam esse risco até terem os itens ao alcance dos olhos.

A expectativa de Satoshi para resposta deles era uma só.

É que, daqui a dez dias, eles usassem todos os combatentes de Elite do país deles aqui para derrotar Satoshi e reverter a situação.

Claro, neste meio-tempo eles iam investigar pesado E-Rantel e na Floresta de Tob.

Talvez até começassem a se mover para prejudicar a relação da _Cidade de Famicômia_ com o _Reino de Re-Estize_. Mas para Satoshi eles indubitavelmente iam tentar dar um _headshot_ nele daqui a dez dias.

_Acho que esse plano tem muitos elementos e foi fruto de sobre-pensamento… mas dificilmente pode dar errado, né?_

Se algo desse errado, ele teria que improvisar saídas.

_Realmente espero poder resolver isso sem começar uma guerra..._

Satoshi não tinha a menor ilusão de que poderia ter uma relação amigável com aquele país, portanto era essencial confrontar a Teocracia e enfraquecer ela agora.

Se Satoshi saísse desse primeiro confronto com eles tendo enfraquecido a outra parte até um ponto onde a Teocracia não fosse mais uma ameaça para a cidade dele no futuro e sem começar um conflito de nível nacional, então ele teria o melhor dos mundos, o cenário perfeito.

_Porém a possibilidade de isso descambar para uma guerra ainda existe..._

Satoshi decidiu parar de pensar nessas coisas um pouco quando percebeu que estava começando a pensar em círculos.

Ele então deu uma olhada demorada para beldade nua de volumosos cabelos azuis presos em caudas gêmeas que se esforçava para cobrir suas vergonhas com a mão.

_Cara… assim como Mirella os pelos lá embaixo são Azuis também..._

Claro que Mirela tinha uma pelagem azul clara como a de um céu limpo e também muito pouco volume de pelos. Por seu lado, a maga divinatória na frente dele tinha uma pelagem de um azul escuro, como o do oceano, com um grande volume que lembrava ondas.

O nome da beleza azul de corpo voluptuoso era Alena e neste grupo ela era conhecida como '_Astróloga das Mil Milhas_' ou alguma coisa do tipo. Pelo que Satoshi sabia ela era a responsável pela Adivinhação na equipe deles.

Já a jovem formosa com longos cabelos loiros, que usava uma roupa de baixo tão conservadora e rústica quanto a da camponesa Enri na Aldeia de Carne, se chamava Lidyanne e, segundo Clementine, era uma clériga capaz de usar 5º Nível e magia de ressurreição.

Satoshi apostava que este fato fazia ela uma refém ainda mais valiosa.

A última guria se chamava Ethora e era a garota mais jovem aqui, ainda estando na adolescência. Ela tinha corpo magro com poucas curvas, porém tinha uma pele lisa e feminina, além de usar óculos, o que dava a ela um ar de intelectual. Vestia roupa íntima de qualidade, coisa digna da nobreza deste mundo e que no mundo de Satoshi seria reconhecida como uma Lingerie Mortal, usada por mulheres bem resolvidas quanto a sua sexualidade e que sempre estavam preparadas para um encontro não-programado. Segundo Clementine ela era uma conjuradora especializada em encantamentos e uma alquimista especializada em golens. Ela era a que tinha menor nível entre as três, Nível 30.

Satoshi tinha dificuldade em classificar essas três hierarquicamente usando a qualidade do incenso exalado por elas como critério. Se ele tivesse que dar a medalha de ouro para uma delas seria para Alena, mas isso não era justo, pois como Alena estava mais exposta, e mais no _clima,_ o perfume dela era mais proeminente que a das outras.

O pequeno garotinho loiro que aparentava ter oito ou nove anos encarava por longos minutos em silêncio as três jovens mulheres no chão na frente dele, ele fazia isso com olhos bem adultos e desejosos o que deixava as três preocupadas com os dias futuros.

Satoshi repentinamente ficou consciente da hora.

Em menos de meia-hora suas convocações iam expirar e, mais importante que isso, já passara da meia-noite a muito tempo, o tempo que ele poderia passar com Clementine diminuía segundo a segundo.

Ele se levantou do trono repentinamente.

A Escritura Negra que já há um tempo esperava humilhada em silêncio alguma palavra do garoto que derrotou eles se agitou com aquele súbito movimento de Satoshi.

"[_**Gate**_]!"

Satoshi abriu um portal até o cemitério e ordenou que três anjos cruzassem o portal levando as três damas reféns, carregando elas como princesas. Aos demônios ele ordenou que levassem os itens mágicos e roupas de tecido mágico. Ele não queria os demônios carregando as mulheres pois temia que eles tirassem uma casquinha e se aproveitassem para apalpar elas.

Ele realmente não queria se estressar com esses caras que não respeitavam as mulheres então deu a tarefa para os anjos que pareciam caras legais, pareciam até mais legais que o próprio Satoshi, que era um auto-proclamado cavalheiro.

_Bem... eles são anjos, seria difícil concorrer com eles como um cavalheiro..._

Satoshi então se virou para o Capitão da Escritura Negra.

"Então, meu Capitão, já lhe disse o que quero, mas vou repetir para que não haja dúvidas. São vinte mil douradas por cada item menor e um milhão por este Item Mundial aqui. Também demando o reconhecimento por vocês da minha soberania sobre a Floresta de Tob e exijo dois mil escravos elfos que não sejam velhos, metade deles mulheres e metade deles homens. Como um mimo adicional, quero como concubinas seis mulheres de minha escolha a serem selecionadas por mim dentre todas as mulheres que vivem no seu país, sejam elas humanas, elfas ou de alguma outra especie que eventualmente me conquiste o interesse. Fui claro?"

Satoshi sinalizou com a cabeça para o _Tiamat Dragonborn_ de Nível 75 que detinha na cauda o Capitão da Escritura Negra.

Com o maxilar liberado o jovem que antes usava uma máscara que o deixava mais velho pôde falar novamente.

"Entendo suas demandas. Passarei a mensagem aos superiores. Mas fique sabendo,_ Lorde Vampiro_ Famicom, eu posso ter falhado em derrotar você, mas eu não sou o mais forte no meu país, você deveria ter mais cautela e respeito ao lidar com os campeões da humanidade..."

"Quantos eles são? O quão fortes eles são?"

"... o que?"

"Uma dúzia deles? Cada um com o dobro da tua força?"

"... Entendo, você se nega a considerar o recado, não é? Monstros sempre são arrogantes e essa sempre será a derrota deles..."

"Sei, sei, mais importante, quantos desses '_Campeões da Humanidade_' são mulheres qualificadas para serem uma das minhas seis concubinas exigidas? Tenho certeza que se elas forem fortes, nossas futuras crianças serão fortes… ah, você parece tocado com algo?"

Quando Famicom falou sobre filhos o Capitão pareceu reagir preocupado.

"Sabe, meu Capitão, eu quero filhos e filhas fortes, muitos deles, encher o mundo com eles, por isso terei muitas esposas fortes. Espero encontrar ventres qualificados entre os ventres disponíveis no seu país, não para meras concubinas, mas quem sabe para uma esposa..."

A verdade é que se possível Satoshi queria adiar a paternidade por vários séculos, por isso que todas as vezes que fodeu Clementine ele recorreu ao coito interrompido, que não era esse eficiente, mas que era o possível no momento.

_Ouvi dizer que há ervas contraceptivas, se necessário posso improvisar uma camisinha com a tripa de um animal, naahh isso seria nojento, esquece... _

No Planeta Terra do Século 22, as mulheres há muito já tinham domínio de seu ciclo fértil, sendo as camisinhas necessárias apenas por questão de saúde. Neste mundo, pelo que Satoshi pôde perceber por Clementine, elas sequer tinham entendimento da duração do período fértil delas.

Apesar de Satoshi abominar intensamente a ideia de ser pai, como o capitão da Escritura Negra estava estranhamente abalado com a possibilidade de um vampiro engravidar suas conterrâneas humanas, Satoshi insistiu em flertar com a ideia em voz alta apenas para chocar ele mais.

"... por isso, daqui a dez dias não falte em aparecer aqui para comprar _meus_ itens. Naquele dia vamos discutir minha ida ao seu país à procura de ventres para minha semente. Se você quiser se adiantar pode trazer candidatas aqui em dez dias, estou muito interessado nesses tais ventres que são mais fortes que você, garanto que mulheres com seu nível de poder são dignas de serem minhas esposas e eu ficarei feliz em dar para elas uma dúzia de filhos pálidos e de caninos longos, mestiços de humanos e vampiros, ou mesmo mestiços de elfos e vampiros. Bom, tenho que ir agora, Meu Capitão, neste momento um par de coxas femininas está esperando ansioso para envolver minha cabeça e se banhar na minha saliva. Até breve ~!"

Com estas palavras maduras, o garoto que aparentava no máximo dez anos, cruzou o portal e deixou o capitão em um silêncio pensativo.

_Ele deve ser muito eugenista para repudiar a ideia de mestiçagem tanto assim..._

Satoshi saiu do portal e o fechou imediatamente.

Ele saiu em um ponto conhecido do Cemitério, a entrada de um mausoléu onde ele tinha tido momentos incríveis ontem a noite e hoje pela manhã. No presente ali havia apenas alguns anjos, alguns demônios, duas mulheres seminuas e uma mulher completamente nua.

Satoshi tirou três mantos do inventário e deu para as três mulheres vestirem. Não era correto torturar mais elas com essa grosseria. O papel de rei arrogante era para enganar o capitão, não elas.

No que dependesse de Satoshi, ele queria que elas tivessem um boa impressão dele se possível.

Essas mulheres eram até que bem fortinhas e eram todas conjuradoras por isso Satoshi iria usar itens de selamento de magia nelas para prevenir qualquer problema. Apesar de Satoshi não ter itens que selassem magias superiores, felizmente elas no máximo começaram a caminhar no uso de magia intermediária, então poderiam ser castradas magicamente por alguns dos itens que Satoshi tinha.

Ele também ia fazer alguns mortos-vivos com os corpos dos necromantes da Zurrernorn que estavam dentro das catacumbas e deixaria eles guardarem estas três. E enquanto os mortos-vivos vigiassem elas, Satoshi teria seu_ Fuck Time_ com Clementine sem precisar ter quaisquer preocupações com uma fuga.

Satoshi tomou sua forma adulta de _Greater One_ e se virou para falar com as mulheres que ficaram surpresas com sua mudança de forma e que agora já tinham se cobrido com os mantos de qualidade excepcional que Satoshi forneceu.

"Vamos entrando, vocês três. Vocês vão viver neste Mausoléu nos próximos dias. Nós não vamos nos ver muito, pois eu só venho aqui de noite e vou estar ocupado com outra coisa sempre que vier aqui, mas durante o dia vocês vão ter uma velha conhecida cuidando de vocês. Ela foi uma amiga de vocês na _Escritura Negra_, o nome dela era Clementine e agora é minha Escrava Sexual, hehe, bem, ela é meu Toilet Humano também, sabe..."

Elas três pareceram pálidas e tristes quando souberam que Clementine estava aqui, que seria ela que cuidaria delas e que ela agora era um mero Toilet Humano.

_As três devem ser muito amigas de minha Clementine, elas devem estar tristes pelo fim que ela teve… bom elas vão ter muito tempo juntas para matar a saudade… tenho certeza que Clementine vai se alegrar passando o dia com elas..._

Satoshi e as três, que obedeciam o {_Command Mantra_} e não podiam falar, entraram no mausoléu rumo às catacumbas.

_Me pergunto como minha Clementine vai reagir ao ver essa Giromba fora do normal do corpo de Famicom..._ _ela pareceu aprovar bem meu corpo de Atari, mas essa coisa aqui é capaz de dividir ela ao meio..._

Com este pensamento imbecil Satoshi deixou para trás os anjos e demônios, que ficaram do lado de fora sem nenhum comando. Satoshi ia deixar estas convocações permanecerem até que o tempo da magia que convocou eles se esgotasse.

-** FIM DO CAPÍTULO -**

* * *

**NOTA DO AUTOR:**

**13/07/2020 -** _Fiz algumas alterações no texto que estava confuso e mudei a idade do capitão para ficar igual a da obra original._

**_Flw!_**

.

.

_No Dia 12 teremos…** Zy'tl Q'ae!**_


	18. Dia 12 - O Colecionador de Almas

**.  
****..  
****...**

**Aqui está o Dia 12!**

_Ataque Surpresa!  
__Dei uma reestruturada nos capítulos mas as alterações no texto foram minimas.  
__Este capítulo ficou muito grande então talvez seja bom ler em dois tempos!_

**Tenham uma boa leitura!**

* * *

NO EPISÓDIO ANTERIOR:

**(leitura não necessária)  
**_No dia anterior Satoshi iniciou o dia mais tarde que o habitual por ter virado a noite brincando com seu novo brinquedo, Clementine. Ao retornar ao Pavilhão Dourado no papel de __**Aventureiro Atari**__, Satoshi tem um encontro inusual com sua colega aventureira Tina da Equipe Adamantina Rosas Azuis e um encontro lucrativo com um dos Vice-Ministros da Magia do Império de Baharuth, Anather Vux. Satoshi então retornou a Instant Fortress para Atuar como__** Vampiro Famicom**__, lá ele criou um novo escravo morto-vivo e gastou muitas horas resgatando dependentes dos ex-viciados que foram resgatados dos Oito Dedos. Tarde da noite Satoshi se encontra com o homunculi Kuro para um resumo diplomático e acaba por ter que engajar em uma luta com um estranho grupo chamado Escritura Negra que o espionou. Após um curto combate, Satoshi deixa o local com reféns materiais e humanos. _

**.  
****..  
****...**

* * *

O Colecionador de Almas

**Dia 12**

* * *

**\- PARTE UM -**

Quatro seres estavam em um quarto sinistro nas chamadas _Catacumbas dos Fundadores_, um grande complexo de catacumbas que ficava no subsolo do _Cemitério de E-Rantel_. Aquele lugar tinha vastas câmaras e inúmeros túneis interligados entre si, tal qual um enorme formigueiro.

O quarto onde os quatro seres estavam era um quarto com uma decoração desagradável.

Tal aposento era iluminado por duas dezenas de velas de cera vermelha que tinham como suporte nada menos que crânios de humanos, ossos humanos também eram vistos aqui e ali servindo como enfeites de paredes.

Apesar da aparência macabra, o quarto tinha algumas mobílias de qualidade, sendo a principal uma cama grande e confortável onde Satoshi, um dos quatro presentes no quarto, estava repousando.

Aquela cama não era exatamente uma peça de luxo, mas era agradável de se deitar e também era resistente já que durante a noite suportou sem quebrar todo intenso movimento que Satoshi e Clementine fizeram em cima do colchão.

"Entendo, Khazi-chan. Então o real objetivo do tal líder da _Zurrernorn_ é o de se tornar um desses tais _Night Lichs_?"

Satoshi, que estava sentado naquela cama com as costas na cabeceira perguntou isso para o mais novo servo dele, o _Vampire Lord_ Khazi-chan, outrora conhecido com_ Khajiit da_ _Zurrernorn_, que na época em que ele ainda era um ser vivo e atendia pelo nome antigo dele era o dono deste quarto.

Aquela que escolheu o nome de guerra de Khajiit quando o cadáver dele foi vampirizado e ele adentrou no serviço de Satoshi, foi ninguém menos que uma antiga companheira dele como uma dos _Doze Executivos da Zurrenorn_ e atualmente o Toilet Humano de Satoshi, a beldade maluca Clementine.

Clementine era, atualmente, a proprietária deste quarto que, por ter a única cama decente em todas as _Catacumbas dos Fundadores_, foi o lugar escolhido por Satoshi para aliviar sua libido durante suas visitas ao cemitério.

"Precisamente, Ser Supremo. O dito _Sábio Líder da Zurrernorn, _Temyr, se afoga em pesquisas em sua cidade em Katze enquanto acumula energia negativa, mana e conhecimento para perfazer um ritual superior que o tornaria igual a seus colegas do centro do continente. O contato dele com o _Primeiro Seguidor _só ocorreu uma vez e atualmente é só um engodo para afastar a ameaça da Teocracia."

O _Vampire Lord_ Khazi-chan respondeu, enquanto ele se esforçava para manter os olhos dele fixos nos olhos de Satoshi.

_Imagino que seja difícil para Khazi-chan resistir a espiar a visão soberba na frente dele… mas se ele espiasse ele estaria sendo desrespeitoso para comigo, o mestre dele, não é?_

"Ainda assim, _Night Lichs…_ o que diabos é isso, não me lembro de nenhuma raça assim… Clementine, na _Escritura Negra_ vocês já lutaram contra algum desses _Night Lichs_?"

Satoshi perguntou para a mulher loira nua na cama com ele.

Clementine estava de joelhos na cama com a cabeça dela abaixada enquanto pagando um boquete para Satoshi, ele por sua vez estava sentado com as costas encostadas na cabeceira da cama enquanto alisava carinhosamente os cabelos dela tentando manter uma fachada de quem estava acostumado com essas coisas.

O belo traseiro de uma Clementine nua estava empinado eroticamente, com a intimidade exposta e completamente encharcada tanto dos fluidos dela quanto dos que ela coletou de Satoshi durante a noite. Enquanto ela trabalhava com a mão esquerda e a boca em Satoshi, com a mão direita dela ela se confortava.

O _Vampire Lord_ Khazi-chan estava respondendo às perguntas de Satoshi já a dezenas de minutos enquanto se esforçava para olhar apenas os olhos do novo mestre dele. Ele estava a alguns metros da cama de pé, logo em frente a maravilhosa visão da bunda empinada de Clementine e ele não queria agir de forma desrespeitosa fazendo algo estúpido como encarar o traseiro nu da mulher que atualmente satisfazia o senhor dele.

Ainda com a cabeça abaixada e o traseiro levantado, Clementine inclinou a cabeça e olhou para cima, para os olhos de Satoshi, enquanto bombeando o membro dele com a mão e soltando dos lábios dela uma das bolas na qual ela estava trabalhando no momento.

"Uhmm gulp~ Goshujin-sama~ Nunca lutei contra esse tipo de ossos mágicos~ Desse jeito está bom para você, Goshujin-sama~?"

Esta cena absurda em que Satoshi tinha se enfiado propositalmente, a cena onde ele tinha que conversar com alguém enquanto recebendo esse _serviço _de Clementine, foi um experimento que ele decidiu fazer menos de uma hora atrás para vencer sua timidez de japonês comum do século 22.

Apenas fazer isso já deixava o coração de Satoshi queimando de vergonha, mas agora com este novo fato, que foi outros ouvindo Clementine chamar ele com o embaraçoso título de _Goshujin-sama_, o rosto pálido dele, que antes estava levemente corado, ganhou agora tons mais fortes de vermelho devido ao supremo embaraço que ele sentia.

No entanto, Satoshi fortaleceu a resolução e a _poker face_ quebrada dele, agindo como se isso fosse uma coisa natural para um ser _grandioso_ como ele.

Para essas pessoas ele tinha que agir como o Soberano Famicom, não como Satoshi.

Já a algum tempo ele tinha decidido construir uma reputação poderosa e imperturbável como o Vampiro Famicom, ele esperava que ao se preparar de antemão se pondo em situações como esta em momentos de paz ele perdesse as velhas vergonhas e restrições do seu mundo anterior, não mais fraquejando por vergonha ou timidez quando tivesse que fazer algo em uma situação real.

O que ele estava fazendo era um exercício teatral e também uma terapia psicológica.

Para Satoshi, apenas ao se colocar em situações vergonhosas ele ganharia a capacidade de lidar de forma tranquila e imperturbável com a vergonha.

"Sim, sim, assim está muito bom, Clementine, mas suba para o caule logo pois essa será a última recompensa que minhas bolas te darão de beber hoje e eu estou ficando sem tempo. Quanto a você, Khazi-chan, se foque nos meus olhos, nos meus olhos, não me obrigue a te castigar por ser desrespeitoso, agora continue me falando sobre as habilidades deste líder e sobre os outros membros dos Doze Executivos."

"... M-mil perdões, Ser Supremo. Como você desejar, das doze cadeiras atualmente apenas dez estão ocupadas, ou melhor dizendo, com minha entrada e a de Clementine como teus humildes escravos apenas oito cadeiras estão ocupadas. Os oito são dois mortos-vivos e seis humanos, sendo que o mais destacado deles é um humano que se tornou a poucos anos um mago de 5° Nível, embora ainda engatinhe neste caminho..."

Satoshi ouviu as palavras de Khazi-chan atentamente por longos minutos.

Neste meio tempo ele lutava para não deixar escapar pequenos gemidos vergonhosos enquanto recebia o carinho, cada vez mais intenso e prazeroso, da boca de Clementine. Ela pareceu seguir a recomendação dele e se apressava no _serviço_ de forma que um cabo de guerra tinha lugar naquela cama, com Clementine querendo puxar a satisfação de Satoshi para fora e Satoshi tentando manter isso dentro de si.

Naquela situação _exótica _que estava, Satoshi se lembrou de seu colega de guilda Peroroncino. Ele sempre eventualmente tinha conversas com Peroroncino durante as quais ele nunca entendeu o que o amigo queria dizer, visto que não compartilhava tais interesses pervertidos.

Uma dessas conversas aleatórias que sempre intrigaram Satoshi retornou a mente dele enquanto simultaneamente ele ouvia Khazi-chan falar longamente e travava uma guerra de resistência contra o boquete mágico de Clementine.

Segundo Peroroncino, um dos _achievements_ mais difíceis em H-games de escritório que ele já tinha conseguido foi um que obteve em um jogo quando jogando como um CEO. Naquela vez, Peroroncino foi capaz de receber um boquete da secretária dele do início ao fim com uma _poker face_ inabalável no rosto enquanto participando de uma reunião de negócios importante.

Satoshi não entendia como, com os limites sensoriais do Dive, tal coisa poderia ter sido difícil. No entanto, ele era capaz de entender como isso era difícil aqui na realidade.

Como estava passando por uma situação parecida no momento, Satoshi decidiu se esforçar para conseguir o mesmo _achievement_ que Peroroncino, o melhor Sniper da Ainz Ooal Gown, se gabou para ele uma vez.

Ele considerou que seria fabuloso se conseguisse isso já que essa honraria era conquistada, segundo Peroroncino, por menos de 1% dos jogadores de '_Sex Domination V: Business CEO_'.

Segundo seu colega, apenas líderes excepcionais que maximizavam '_Social Control'_ e '_Self Confidence_' tinham alguma chance de conseguir isso. Então, já que Satoshi sempre desejou ter uma imagem de _Soberano Confiante_ como o Vampiro Famicom, ele decidiu que conseguiria esse troféu a qualquer custo.

Infelizmente, no entanto, não seria desta vez que ele poderia estar entre os 1% melhores líderes.

A atual tentativa dele estava completamente comprometida e ele tinha que admitir isso se quisesse ser justo.

Mesmo que tivesse se esforçado tanto, Satoshi já tinha falhado na tarefa de manter uma inabalável _poker face_ por dezenas de vezes durante esta tentativa.

E, para coroar a derrota dele, no momento final quando Clementine venceu o cabo de guerra e o fez por pra fora a satisfação acumulada dele, apesar dele ter lutado muito para parecer inabalável conforme aquela sensação boa crescia nele, Satoshi foi incapaz de manter a compostura e deixou escapar um sonoro e vergonhoso "_Ooh~ ahnnnn~!_".

Se Satoshi realmente fosse o CEO de uma empresa e esta uma reunião corporativa, todos teriam se voltado para ele com dúvidas, julgamentos e certezas nos olhos.

_Droga! Pensei que eu fosse um líder melhor que isso!_

Apesar de ter falhado miseravelmente nesta primeira tentativa, ele faria questão de tentar novamente no futuro.

Felizmente para ele, Clementine sempre estaria aqui, disponível para satisfazer ele que era o dono dela, então não faltarão novas oportunidades para obter a _badge_ que Peroroncino tinha.

Enquanto ele sinalizava com o queixo para que Clementine engolisse a recompensa branca leitosa recebida dele, que ela mostrava orgulhosa com a boca aberta tal qual ele ensinou ela a fazer no dia anterior, Satoshi continuou ouvindo Khazi-chan por longos minutos. Durante este tempo Clementine ficou oferecendo a si mesma para ele enquanto repousada no peito dele e correndo as mãos dela no tórax e abdome de Satoshi.

_Isso foi minha derrota… não só falhei em obter o achievement, mas também não consegui segurar a carga por muito tempo com Clementine e fui completamente finalizado no meio da explicação de Khajiit, quer dizer, da explicação de Khazi-chan..._

Entender isso irritou Satoshi, isso deixava seu orgulho como homem um pouco ferido, mas o fato é que Clementine se tornou muito boa com boca dela em um curto período de tempo e ele estava tendo dificuldades de acompanhar esse progresso exponencial.

_Ela tem jeito para essas coisas..._

"Entendo, então aquele mago de cueca marrom da Escritura Negra também é membro da _Zurrernorn_… e há ainda esse _Mummy_ chamado Xez e essa Vampire chamada Nicolete Rhapsody. Diga, Khazi-chan, essa vampira, onde ela está ativa no momento?"

Satoshi estava curioso sobre esta mulher com quem compartilhava uma raça, Nicolete Rhapsody, segundo Khazi-chan, era uma conjuradora multi-sistema de 3° Nível, capaz tanto em magia arcana como em magia espiritual e que estava entre os três mais poderosos executivos da _Zurrernorn_.

Ele também não pôde deixar de notar com um pouco de satisfação revanchista que Clementine ficou perturbada com o interesse que ele teve na tal vampira. Satoshi pensou que talvez elas fossem rivais na organização ou coisa assim.

"Aquela mulher está no Reino do Dragão, Ser Supremo. Ela é muito ausente nos encontros, mas pelo que sei ela está enraizada no noroeste daquele país, perto da terras dos bárbaros Wyvern Riders."

Satoshi tinha ouvido falar antes destas tribos humanas que domesticavam Wyvern e que não pertenciam a nenhum país. Elas viviam em um área selvagem entre o _Reino do Dragão_ e o _Império de Baharuth_, as tribos eram, segundo ele ouviu falar, bárbaros orgulhosos de suas tradições primitivas que combatiam tanto os humanos destes dois países vizinhos quando os muitos semi-humanos das terras onde viviam.

_No futuro talvez fosse bom enviar alguém para aquele lugar… fazer lá o mesmo que eu fiz na Floresta de Tob._

Seus instintos de vampiro diziam que o sol já tinha nascido a mais de duas horas, então Satoshi se levantou da cama depois de se afastar de uma Clementine grudenta e se vestiu rapidamente.

"Toleto, acredito que esteja tudo certo com as prisioneiras?"

"ElAs EsTãO nOs ApOsEnToS dElAs, MEsTrE da MoRtE." _(Elas estão nos aposentos delas, Mestre da Morte)_

A _Orb Of Death_, que Satoshi tinha nomeado Toleto, respondeu através das cordas vocais do corpo zumbificado de Tibur. Toteto estava encravado onde antes estava o coração do outrora mago da equipe de Aventureiros _Chuva Escura_.

Satoshi tinha feito mortos-vivos intermediários com o corpo dos sete discípulos restantes de Khajiit e posto eles para vigiar as três reféns da Escritura Negra.

Uma vez que terminou de se equipar, assumindo a forma de Atari, Satoshi se voltou para os três estranhos seres na sala que ele encarregou de governar em seu nome este _Cemitério de E-Rantel_.

Os três eram uma Vadia Linda, um Vampiro Careca e um Item Inteligente.

Antes de voltar a cidade era bom deixar algumas ordens temporárias para cada um deles.

Ele começaria dando ordens ao Item Inteligente, Toleto, o _Orb of Death_.

Satoshi olhou para o corpo de Tibur onde Toleto residia, o _Zombie_ deveria feder a morte, mas graças a um pedido anterior de Satoshi o corpo tinha sido corretamente desodorizado com uma magia que ele mesmo desconhecia a existência, mas que estava feliz por Toleto conhecer.

"Toleto, você deve manter as prisioneiras seguras e bem tratadas. No mais, continue sua coleta de energia negativa, você disse que está longe do seu limite, certo?"

"AsSiM FaReI, MEsTrE da MoRtE. EsTe EsTá CoM 40% dE CaPaCiDaDe, mEsTrE da MoRtE." (_Assim farei, Mestre da Morte. Este está em 40% de capacidade deste, Mestre da Morte._)

Satoshi tinha intenção de usar Toleto como um subordinado.

Só que para manter essa fachada quase perfeita de um morto-vivo e não de um item, a _Orb of Death_ precisava estar conjurando muitos feitiços ao mesmo tempo.

Para que não faltasse energia para Toleto era importante que este Ninho de Undeads fosse mantido íntegro. Igualmente importante era que Toleto enchesse completamente as reservas de energia o mais cedo possível.

Este item usava _Energia Negativa_ para lançar suas magias e não mana. Ou melhor, segundo Toleto, ele e seus três irmãos, convertem _Energia Negativa_ em mana quando lançam magia. Ainda era necessário para Satoshi entender melhor este item e ele estudaria isso com calma no futuro.

Satoshi parou de olhar para a desagradável figura do _Zombie_ hospedeiro de Toleto e olhou para a coisa mais bonita neste quarto, que era a mulher humana nua na cama que o estava encarando enquanto fazia uma uma pose convidativa e desavergonhada.

Ele não queria pensar assim, pois isso podia ser considerado deselegante da parte dele para com as mulheres como um todo, mas Clementine parecia que tinha vocação para a profissão de _Escrava Sexual_.

Era como se ela fosse o tipo de mulher '_born to be bitch_'.

"Clementine, eu quero que você mantenha as três garotas capturadas entretidas durante todo dia e você deve tratar elas bem, também quero que vá até a cidade com Gaspar como guarda e compre as necessidades humanas para vocês quatro, compre também... contraceptivos para você. Eh… bem, eu estarei aqui a noite então não se esqueça."

Satoshi jogou uma sacola com algumas poucas moedas de ouro na cama onde Clementine estava sensualmente estirada nua.

De alguma forma, na mente dele, isso pareceu pervertido e profano, como se tivesse jogado o pagamento para uma puta depois de ter coberto ela com a porra dele e abandonado o corpo dela frouxo na cama.

_Estou tendo uns pensamentos estranhos ultimamente..._

"Siiiim, Goshujin-sama~ Tomarei todas as medidas para receber dentro de mim o leite de Goshujin-sama~! Heheh, vou aguardar ansiosa pela noite~..."

Satoshi tinha que arrumar alguma outra ocupação para Clementine, se ele pensasse com cuidado era um pouco de um desperdício usar uma guerreira de Nível 32, algo grande nestas terras de nível baixo, exclusivamente para alívio sexual.

_Acho que quando eu for disfarçado a outras cidades vou ter ela como minha guarda costas..._

Infelizmente ele não podia ter ela com essa cara linda dela como uma aventureira do lado dele já que ela era uma proscrita. Por isso ele deveria camuflar ela com algum item.

No futuro ele pensou em talvez ter Clementine e mais alguns escravos como colegas de equipe Adamantina. Faltava a ele apenas achar pecadores fortes, pelo menos no nível Adamantina, para que ele pudesse escravizar com {_Enslave_} sem culpa.

Satoshi deixou de olhar a beleza nua na cama e olhou para o último servo com que ia falar antes de sair. Ele olhou para o _Vampire Lord_ que vestia uma capa negra e vermelha enquanto aguardando suas ordens.

Estava bem claro para Satoshi que Khajiit se tornou um _Vampire Lord_ estiloso. O careca Khazi-chan era muito mais bem apessoado como vampiro que Nigurath, mas essa era a opinião de Satoshi.

Para Khazi-chan, Satoshi não tinha nenhuma ordem em específico.

Então ele ia treinar sua interpretação de soberano possessivo com a ajuda dele.

Satoshi iria interpretar o líder ciumento agora para futuras referências.

"Khazi-chan, não pense que eu não vi como você olhou para o traseiro da _minha_ escrava enquanto ela fazia o trabalho dela. Você por acaso pensou, na cara dura, bem na minha frente, em fuder minha propriedade? Você tem um desejo de morte?"

"N-não é o c-caso, Ser Supremo! E-Este n-não pensou em sujar a propriedade d-do Ser Supremo! A-Apenas a-achou que era algo bonito de se o-olhar..."

O _Vampire Lord _Khazi-chan se abaixou se desculpando e colocou a careca dele no chão.

_Eu até o entendo, imagino que deva ter sido uma bela visão mesmo e talvez ele tenha tido a libido dele aumentada por ter se tornado vampiro… porém isso não vai salvá-lo de ser repreendido aqui._

"Khazi-chan! Tenho certeza que você já se imaginou fudendo minha Clementine antes de entrar em meu serviço, na época que você era mortal, não é verdade? Mas saiba que isso não vai acontecer nunca! Isso não pode acontecer nem dentro da porra dessa tua cabeça de merda, então controle seus pensamentos, você entende?"

Satoshi deu diversos pisões com força na nuca do _Vampire Lord_ desesperado, que estava de testa no chão. Cada palavra que Satoshi dizia ele pisava na cabeça de Khazi-chan uma vez, até que os dentes resistentes do _Vampire Lord_ fizeram um som de '_crack_' quando arrancaram pedacinhos do chão de pedra.

Fazer isso foi uma ação que necessitou de muito estômago da parte de Satoshi, isso porque Satoshi não estava acostumado a prejudicar quem estava em dificuldades e a figura de Khazi-chan era verdadeiramente triste de se ver.

Mas Khazi-chan uma vez foi Khajiit, um cara que fez centenas de sacrifícios humanos nesta cidade, então, na opinião de Satoshi, ele se enquadra em um dos poucos tipos de pessoas que merece sofrer bullying após a morte. Apenas por isso, Satoshi conseguiu manter essa farsa.

A intenção que se formou em Satoshi enquanto ouvia Khazi-chan descrever a estrutura da Zurrernorn mais cedo foi uma só.

Ele queria engolir a Zurrernorn.

Eles eram um bando de cultistas, foras-da-lei, com culpa no cartório, eram pessoas de quem nenhuma pessoa de bem sentiria falta.

Então Satoshi ia usar eles como matéria-prima de servos de nível alto.

Além disso o que Kahjiit entregou de bandeja para Satoshi foi totalmente diferente do que Clementine tinha dito antes.

Parece que havia varias camadas de verdade sobre essa organização e sobre seus mentores, Satoshi se perguntava se a camada revelada por Khajiit seria a última ou se mesmo Khajiit estava sendo manipulado.

_Peões hein..._

Segundo a versão de Khajiit, a Zurrenorn era apenas uma peça de Xadrez para os mortos-vivos de Katze que controlavam um país oculto habitado por Mortos-Vivos.

A Zurrernorn seria então uma unidade avançada deles nas terras humanas.

Como há muito tempo já fazia parte do plano de Satoshi eventualmente tomar as terras de Katze para si então nada mais justo pilhar a Zurrenorn também.

A mão de obra morta-viva, incansável e numerosa que ele conseguiria caso conquistasse Katze seria suficiente para construir milhares de piramides.

_Não que eu precise de pilhas de pedras..._

Mas tendo uma fonte externa para fazer o trabalho bruto de forma barata, as pessoas da Famicômia poderiam se dedicar a aprender técnicas, a desenvolver a ciência e a fazer arte prosperar no país dele.

Como iria assumir o papel de líder de Katze, Satoshi tinha que dar um ar mais sinistro para sua persona de Famicom. Então ele ia aproveitar para treinar isso agora com Khazi-chan, treinar uma interpretação mais cruel e terrível de um soberano.

Satoshi deu um potente chute na barriga de Khazi-chan. O Vampire Lord saiu voando e se chocou contra a parede, derrubando meia dúzia de velas que estavam sobre suportes de crânios humanos.

"Khazi-chan e Clementine! Se eu descobrir que meu Toilet Humano foi usado por outra pessoa além de mim, ambos vocês estão mortos! Fui claro, nessa bodega?!"

Satoshi simulou sua cara mais irritada possivel enquanto ativando a habilidade _{Aura of Predador I}_ apenas para dar ênfase nas palavras ditas.

Quando ele viu que ambos estavam apavorados afirmando seu entendimento, sendo que Clementine, que era um ser vivo, estava pálida e tremendo enquanto prostrada nua na cama, Satoshi se deu por satisfeito com o experimento.

_Eles são criminosos no fim das contas… não posso tratar eles bem como trato aqueles na Instant Fortress_.

Era importante que Satoshi aprendesse a não tratar todos bem, então ele faria sempre que possivel este tipo de exercício com ajuda destes criminosos recrutados como escravos a partir de agora.

Apesar dele ter pego um gosto por Clementine e, assumidamente não desejar ferir ela, no final ela ainda era uma serial killer louca que foi convertida em um objeto a ser fudido e não amado.

Amor, seja lá o que isso seja, Satoshi só daria a alguém caso de opte por ter uma futura parceira, quando estivesse em um relacionamento com alguém que mereça isso, alguém como, por exemplo, Lakyus.

"Estarei de volta a noite, se assegurem de tratar bem as três reféns. E Clementine, faça sua higiene corretamente, você relaxou hoje e isso foi desagradável. [_**Teleportation**_]!"

Depois de dizer uma mentira desnecessária e ofensiva apenas para torturar o ego da apavorada Clementine, Satoshi se teleportou para uma parte vazia do cemitério.

Ali, durante alguns minutos daquela manhã, ele enterrou as insígnias dos aventureiros que Clementine torturou e matou.

Cada uma das insígnias foi uma vez vestida como um troféu, que foi preso as roupas de Clementine quando ele a conheceu.

Enquanto enterrando algumas placas de prata, Satoshi se lembrou de sua amiga Ninya e pensou que ele ficaria muito puto se ela morresse, assim como, Satoshi tinha certeza, muitos ficaram putos com a morte dos donos destas placas.

_Clementine é uma vadia louca, uma assassina cruel que faz um boquete mágico..._

No entanto, o mais importante nessa frase é que ela era uma assassina cruel.

Depois de fazer um breve minuto de silêncio para os mortos, Satoshi falou em voz alta, para ninguém em especial.

"Não se preocupem… ela não viverá só de gozo."

Apesar de que no que dependesse dele ela gozaria muito, ele faria questão de sempre lembrar ela de sua condição de Toilet Humano.

Ele então deixou o cemitério e partiu para cidade.

**\- PARTE DOIS -**

Após sair do cemitério, Satoshi rumou para sua propriedade recém-adquirida nesta cidade, a antiga pensão da gentil senhora, _Flor ao Vento_.

Fazia três dias que ele tinha adquirido aquele prédio e, de acordo com o negócio acordado, a outra parte deveria estar reformando o prédio para que preenchesse as necessidades do orfanato que Satoshi estabeleceria ali.

Assim que chegou em frente a construção, Satoshi pode perceber com seus sentidos pelo menos uma dezena de pessoas trabalhando naquilo. Ele encontrou Bastian parado na entrada analisando um papel que parecia ser um esboço simples do prédio.

Bastian era o filho da antiga proprietária e era ele que estava encarregado de tudo aquilo.

Depois de cumprimentar o homem que ficou animado em ver Satoshi, ele ficou sabendo que não haveria problemas na entrega planejada da construção daqui a uma semana. Ele então percorreu junto com Bastian o prédio em obras para definir coisas especificas que tinha em mente para o orfanato, dando ideias para a obra em andamento e recebendo as muitas sugestões do encarregado. Depois de meia-hora fazendo isso, Satoshi considerou que quando o prédio ficasse pronto cumpriria suas funções como a casa de quarenta crianças órfãs.

A verdade é que desde a compra do prédio, Satoshi não se movimentou um centímetro para contratação de um staff ou para selecionar as crianças entre as muitas vagantes na rua. Isso pode parecer um descaso dele e de certa forma era. Mas o principal motivo dele não ter agido ainda com essas coisas e que essas tarefas não seriam responsabilidade dele.

Satoshi planejava delegar essas tarefas para uma outra pessoa e vendo o andamento das coisas aqui na _Flor ao Vento_ talvez já estivesse na hora _libertar_ alguém para ser a futura administradora do orfanato.

_Mais tarde quando eu for a Instant Fortress vou ter alguém nisso..._

Estando satisfeito com sua inspeção da reforma, Satoshi se despediu de Bastian e foi em direção a _Guilda de Aventureiros_.

Alguns dias atrás Satoshi se tornou o único aventureiro de Oricalco da cidade, isso abria um novo leque de possibilidades de missões para a população. Satoshi estava curioso para saber se alguma missão de Oricalco tinha sido posta desde então.

Depois de algumas dezenas de minutos de caminhada ele entrou no Salão da Guilda de Aventureiros e como de costume sentiu o ar mudar depois de sua chegada.

_Aventureiros são, antes de tudo, murmuradores..._

Satoshi pensou isso enquanto ouvia os murmúrios e conversas sobre ele que os presentes no salão faziam conforme ele cruzava até a recepção.

Era estranho que ninguém aqui o parabenizasse pela sua promoção ou começasse uma conversa com ele. Satoshi considerou que como ele não se enturmou com seus colegas quando era de ranking baixo, agora que o ranking dele era o maior da guilda local nenhum dos seus colegas se sentia confortável em aborda-lo.

_Eu tenho um trabalho solitário..._

Satoshi chegou até o balcão da formosa loira Catelina que o recepcionou com seu tradicional sorriso bonito.

"Bom dia, Atari-sama! Em que posso te ajudar hoje?"

"Ah, Olá Cateline-san… hoje vim apenas verificar se há algo novo por aqui, talvez alguma missão oricalco ou alguma outra novidade?"

Ela pôs o indicador nos lábios pensativa antes de responder.

"Uhm… não temos nenhuma missão de Oricalco há décadas, infelizmente isso ainda não mudou com sua promoção, Atari-sama, talvez no futuro próximo. Quanto a alternativas para você… aqui, alem das missões de controle tradicionais temos três missões de mithril e cinco de platina pendentes..."

_Catelina-chan é prestativa como sempre..._

Como Catelina foi a atendente da guilda que cadastrou ele, ela sabia que Satoshi era iletrado e por isso informou a ele do conteúdo das missões, sem que ele precisasse sequer solicitar.

_Entendo… a maior parte das missões podem durar muitos dias, essa de escolta quase um mês._

As missões envolviam basicamente escoltas ou a coleta de ervas no fundo da Floresta de Tob e nas Terras de Karst.

Quanto as missões permanentes de controle, estas envolviam matar monstros e semi-humanos hostis em um dos quatro campos de caça tradicionais de E-Rantel: as _Planícies de Katze_ ao leste, as _Terras de Karst_ ao oeste, as _Montanhas Fenir_ ao sul e a _Floresta de Tob_ ao norte.

Era irritante para Satoshi que a _Floresta de Tob_, seu domínio pessoal, fosse visto como um '_campo de caça_' pelos habitantes de E-Rantel. Mas isso só poderia ser corrigido com o tempo.

Isso dito, parece que havia muitas missões de Platina e Mitril acumuladas como um efeito colateral da missão '_Cidade na Floresta_' da semana passada. Muitas equipes de Platina e Mithril tinham se machucado bastante, mesmo algumas equipes de ranking menor que nada tinham a ver com a missão tinham sido batidas por Miya por engano, apenas porque estavam no interior de Tob naquele dia.

Embora fosse fácil para Satoshi cumprir todas estas missões de coleta de Ervas na Floresta de Tob isso poderia ser visto como suspeito e terminar associando Atari a Famicom.

Por esse motivo, Satoshi não se interessou por nenhuma das missões apresentadas.

Mas, apenas para não ser ingrato com a prestatividade de Catelina ele decidiu pegar uma das missões para que a atendente se sentisse recompensada e útil.

Ele escolheu a única missão que destoava das tradicionais missões de abate, escolta de comerciantes ou coleta de ervas.

Se tratava de uma missão de Platina com caráter de urgência que envolvia resgatar uma comerciante que foi sequestrada por um grupo de bandidos que se ocultavam nas _Terras de Karst_, um lugar selvagem relativamente perto daqui que era habitado por alguns semi-humanos e muitos monstros.

"... Ótima escolha, Atari-sama! Essa missão escolhida por Atari-sama foi posta a dois dias pela Companhia Comercial Kuroka. Bem… acho que existe uma missão de ranking menor que também envolve Karst e que acabou de ser posta pela própria guilda que talvez interesse a Atari-sama também… aqui!"

A sempre prestativa Catelina mostrou outra missão, uma de ouro. A missão de ouro tinha sido posta pela guilda e envolvia descobrir o paradeiro de uma equipe de Ferro que não retornou de Karst.

"Certo, pegarei ambas."

Não era proibido empilhar missões.

Catelina então explicou a Satoshi todos os pormenores das duas missões chegando a lhe dar um papel com um retrato-falado da comerciante a ser resgatada. Ao que parece um valor pela libertação da prisioneira foi pedido pelos bandidos, mas a Companhia Comercial Kuroka preferiu abrir uma missão de Platina do que negociar com os bandidos.

_Um pouco insensível da parte deles..._

O valor da recompensa da missão poderia alcançar 40 moedas de ouro se Satoshi conseguisse prender/eliminar os bandidos e resgatar a moça, já a missão de ranking ouro por sua vez pagava 6 ouros no caso de sucesso ideal.

Satoshi se despediu de Catelina e foi até uma mesa no saguão da guilda.

Ele decidiu ler um pouco do caderno que recebeu de Tsuki no dia anterior. Naquele caderno, escrito em japonês, Tsuki tinha escrito tudo que ela achou relevante do depoimento do seu subordinado Nigurath, o outrora Capitão da _Escritura da Luz Solar_.

A caligrafia de Tsuki era agradável e o conteudo revelador.

Satoshi ficou quase uma hora ali lendo aquilo e conjecturando.

_Incrivel… esse Nigun, ou melhor, Nigurath era um conspirador muito bem informado quando era humano..._

Nigurath deu uma descrição precisa das forças da Teocracia de Slane e de muitas das relíquias que o país possuía. Havia até uma menção ao "_Queda do Castelo e País_" referido por ele como "_Traje do Deus da Luz_".

Lendo aquilo Satoshi ficou sabendo da existência dos God-kin.

Os Seis Grandes Deuses que eram cultuados na Teocracia tinham deixado descendentes que eram naturalmente mais fortes que pessoas comuns e dentre os muitos milhares de descendentes atuais dos deuses alguns poucos despertavam o poder de seu sangue ancestral de forma tão avassaladora que eram considerados God-kin.

Segundo Nigurath havia apenas dois deles na Teocracia na atualidade, ambos deles na Escritura Negra.

_E aqui o tal monstro é mencionado de novo..._

Assim como Clementine mencionou, Nigurath menciona uma '_mulher monstruosamente forte_' que guarda os tesouros da Teocracia. Segundo Nigurath ela tinha despertado o sangue de dois dos deuses simultaneamente.

"O que você está lendo, Atari?"

Satoshi foi chamado de volta a realidade pela voz feminina familiar.

Olhando em volta no Salão da Guilda, pouco atrás dele, Satoshi viu Tina, a gêmea ladina da Rosas Azuis, acompanhada daquela que era a personificação da beleza feminina, Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra, a líder da _Rosas Azuis_.

Antes de responder, Satoshi inspirou profundamente para sentir o perfumado odor feminino de Lakyus.

"Contos infantis da minha terra, mais precisamente um conto muito popular entre as meninas da corte do meu país: '_O beija-flor no bananal_'."

Satoshi inventou aquilo. Por motivos óbvios ele não podia dizer a elas que aquilo era um dossiê que continha segredos de um país vizinho.

"Sério isso, Atari? '_O Beija-flor no bananal_'? Isso é tão ridículo..."

"Tina, seja mais considerada, aquela é a cultura do país natal de Atari-san…"

Tina pareceu não acreditar na mentira de Atari, não, mais precisamente ela pegou a referência dele.

_O que é teu está guardado nas minhas calças Tina… então canse logo de beijar flores por aí e venha me procurar._

"Precisamente. É a cultura popular do meu povo em Helheim, então por favor seja mais respeitosa. Bem… é sempre um prazer agradável encontrar vocês, mas estou surpreso de ver vocês aqui, pensei que estavam em uma missão para o prefeito."

Pelo que Satoshi sabia, as _Rosas Azuis_ estavam de guarda na mansão do prefeito.

O velho bulldog Panasolei ainda aguardava ordens da capital sobre como lidar com o enviado da Cidade da Floresta e elas estavam aqui como agentes de segurança nesse meio-tempo enquanto também serviam de Arma Dissuasória.

"Oh, bem, Atari-san, viemos apenas conversar com o Mestre da Guilda sobre uma missão paralela. Mas foi muito bom encontrar você aqui. Podemos sentar com você para conversarmos, Atari-san?"

_Uhm… Lakyus-chan é tão docemente transparente._

Estava claro para Satoshi sobre o que elas queriam conversar.

Muito provavelmente o último encontro com Tina não tinha sanado as dúvidas delas com relação a persona de Atari e o desaparecimento das pessoas dos Oito Dedos.

"Vejo… isso de novo. Bom, já que é assim, ao invés de fazer isso aqui, que tal irmos para uma das Salas de Conferência, então?"

Satoshi disse um pouco desagradado.

"Isso seria ótimo… será rápido Atari-san. Prometo."

Lakyus parecia estar um pouco insatisfeita de ter que perguntar coisas a ele sobre esse assunto.

Talvez ela não tivesse suspeitas dele como Tina teve e não quisesse ser inconveniente. Eles saíram do salão enquanto todos os aventureiros murmuravam olhando o grupo deles. Satoshi guiou o caminho, como o cavalheiro que era, até uma sala de conferência vazia dentre as muitas destinadas a encontros de equipes de aventureiros.

Os três então sentaram na mesa no centro da pequena sala simples.

"Bom… então, o que você quer saber Lakyus-san?"

"Atari-san, a verdade é que nós também estamos investigando para a guilda o desaparecimento de pessoas que houve aqui em E-Rantel a alguns dias. Talvez Tina já tenha lhe dito algo sobre isso quando conversaram ontem?"

Satoshi sorriu lembrando do que aconteceu no quarto dele no _Pavilhão Dourado_ ontem e olhou para Tina que olhava a mesa.

"Ela me disse algumas coisas, mas honestamente pensei que tinha sido claro com ela, restou alguma dúvida? Certo, então vamos lá, deixe-me dizer de novo..."

Por vários minutos Satoshi falou com Lakyus o que tinha planejado com antecedência. Ele assumiu que atacou os três pontos de drogas no passado e que tinha problemas com os Oito Dedos, mas também disse que não sabia nada sobre os ataques brutais que ocorreram na noite investigada.

Ele falou aquilo da forma mais convincente possível e tanto Lakyus quando Tina pareceram acreditar, embora não completamente.

Depois de seu '_depoimento_', Satoshi respondeu algumas perguntas que elas fizeram.

Foi apenas ao meio-dia que um pensativo Satoshi se despediu das duas Rosas Azuis e saiu da Guilda de Aventureiros.

Embora ele tenha ficado satisfeito com o próprio desempenho que o punha longe de suspeições, Satoshi decidiu que nos dias seguintes teria que organizar um embate hostil entre Commodore e Atari na frente de testemunhas importantes.

Apenas isso o faria ter confiança de que ele não era um suspeito.

Depois de caminhar por vários minutos, Satoshi suspirou.

_Bom… acho que ela não me disse tudo o que queria na guilda._

Ele percebeu já a algum tempo que estava sendo seguido e decidiu que já era hora de fazer o que é recomendado nestas ocasiões: entrar em um beco.

Uma vez dentro do beco, ele esperou um pouco até que a perseguidora revelou a si mesma na boca do beco.

Era a gêmea da Rosas Azuis que tinha interrogado ele na hora anterior, Tina.

"Você tem sentidos afiados para um mago, Atari."

Ela falou enquanto entrava mais fundo no beco.

"Não é? Mas você também não fez questão alguma de se disfarçar como da primeira vez que nos encontramos..."

"_Shadow Walk_ ao meio-dia é muito cansativo então eu só andei normalmente."

Ela se aproximou dele até parar a poucos centímetros de tocá-lo. Como ela era baixa ele teve que olhar para baixo para ver os olhos exóticos dela.

"Diga o que você quer Tina. Heh, não me diga que você passou a gostar de bananas agora?"

"Ah, Atari, seriamente, um conto chamado '_O Beija-flor no bananal'_... pelo menos você é o tipo criativo de mentiroso."

Ela falou sorrindo antes de dar um abraço nele.

_Tina realmente toma muitas liberdades comigo, né?_

Ele não queria pensar assim para não ser desrespeitoso, mas essa ladina era muito oferecida, pelo menos quando se tratava dele. Basta pensar na forma que ela interrogou ele ontem.

Talvez essa fosse uma forma extrema de demonstrar interesse.

_Ontem quando ela deixou o quarto ela estava irada… um dia depois ela está dócil e dada. Como diabos posso entender as mulheres?_

"O que você sabe sobre o Oito Dedos, Atari?"

Ela perguntou isso com a cabeça encostada no peito dele. Aparentemente o abraço era o do tipo '_duração indeterminada_' já que ela repousou ali e não dava sinais de sair.

"São um grande grupo de bandidos, certo? Eles atuam em... Ei, Tina-san, sério que você alisou minha bunda?"

Satoshi se sentiu invadido.

"Desculpe, desculpe."

Ela disse isso, mas o que antes era um simples alisar agora virou um aperto firme com ambas as mãos.

"Hei, hei… você não está se excedendo não?"

_Quer dizer… eu sou homem, mal tenho bunda..._

Satoshi pensou um pouco. Aquele beco estava de frente para uma rua movimentada, pessoas passavam a todo momento, algumas até olhavam para eles enquanto passavam.

Ele realmente não entendia o que estava sendo proposto aqui por Tina.

"Desculpe, desculpe… oh veja, uma resposta aqui… então está é uma das famosas bananas de Helheim."

Tina disse aquilo quando uma das mãos deixou as nádegas de Satoshi e foi em direção ao volume frontal que, devido a tanta proximidade com ela, começou a se formar entre as pernas dele.

"Hei... O que isso? O que você quer Tina? Wow…!"

Satoshi perguntou as intenções de Tina, mas enquanto fazia isso a mão dela habilmente, como a ladina de ranking adamantina que era, se infiltrou sorrateira e agora estava dentro da calça dele.

"Quero te dar..."

Ela falou isso para um Satoshi completamente pasmo.

"... informações sobre os Oito Dedos."

Satoshi ficou confuso com isso e um pouco decepcionado também.

_Ela não está me interrogando, mas me informando?_

Tina tinha forma estranhas de se comunicar.

Satoshi percebeu uma senhora carregando sacolas passando na rua além do beco com uma criança em uma das mãos. A criança apontou para o beco e disse algo, a senhora tapou os olhos da criança enquanto olhava para Satoshi com reprovação.

Como reflexo, um envergonhado Satoshi se apressou e deu seis passos para trás, se recostando na parede do beco, ficando parcialmente coberto por algumas caixas.

Tina o seguiu sem descolar dele e enquanto fazia isso, de forma habilidosa, ela libertou das calças de Satoshi algo que tinha crescido muito dentro daquela peça de roupa neste último minuto.

"Oh…! Acho que você também está animado com isso."

Satoshi ignorou as palavras de Tina e, ainda recostado na parede atrás das caixas, confirmou que de onde estava dificilmente seria visto por pessoas passando na rua de entrada do beco.

"Quem te disse que eu quero isso?"

"Hum… Você diz que não quer, mas _esse cara aqui_ parece dizer o contrário."

"Estou falando sobre essas informações, porque eu ia querer isso? Sequer é da minha conta..."

Satoshi estava bem ciente da mão ativa de Tina na intimidade liberta dele, honestamente ele não tinha problema com isso, mas por que ela queria falar de Oito Dedos enquanto fazendo isso?

"Sei, sei, Atari… você não tem nada haver com isso, não é? Okay… Então façamos assim, as informações vão ser um pequeno bonus."

Satoshi considerou isso.

Honestamente, desde o interrogatório incomum de ontem ele estava meio curioso para fazer _alguma coisa_ com Tina. E realmente o deixava satisfeito perceber que era o mesmo para ela que estava sendo tão assertiva. Mas a contra-partida aquí era problemática. Essas '_informações sobre o Oito Dedos_' soavam como o início de uma _Side-Quest_.

_Será que eu posso me manter longe disso?_

Enquanto Satoshi pensava assim, Tina, ainda colada no corpo dele começou a abaixar num movimento para se ajoelhar na frente dele.

_Certo, vamos fazer isso! Side-Quests são importantes..._

Os dois então permaneceram juntos naquele beco no centro da cidade por um bom tempo.

**\- PARTE TRÊS -**

Depois de se teleportar para seus aposentos pessoais na _Instant Fortress_, Satoshi removeu o '_Ring of Doppelganger_' e assumiu a forma de _Greater One_. Ele então foi até uma das banheiras e preparou um banho para si mesmo.

Enquanto se banhava ele tinha algumas coisas na cabeça.

_Seis Braços, hein?_

Acabou que a única coisa nas '_informações sobre o Oito Dedos_' que era significativa foi que os Oito Dedos tinham despachado membros de sua tropa de elite para E-Rantel. A tropa de elite deles era chamada _Seis Braços_ e tinha sido solicitado pelos bandidos de E-Rantel antes mesmo da _Operação Yubizume_ o que significava que deviam chegar aqui em poucos dias se usassem um cavalo rápido.

Nem todos podiam viajar por mágica como as aventureiras da Rosas Azuis que chegaram aqui voando apenas dois dias depois de serem solicitadas, mas segundo Tina os _Seis Braços _eram supostamente compostos por bandidos que alcançaram o nível Adamantina então talvez eles fossem mais rápidos do que se esperaria.

_Apesar disso não ser muito preocupante ainda assim vou tentar ficar atento quando estiver em E-Rantel… mas mais importante que isso: o que deu em Tina?_

O comportamento devasso da gêmea com ele era no mínimo incomum.

Satoshi enxergava duas possibilidades aqui: ou ele era um interesse de longo prazo dela e ela avançou dessa forma nele para assegurar a vitória, ou ela era uma mulher bem resolvida que usava ele de alívio casual.

Honestamente ele esperava que fosse o segundo, já que ao olhos de Satoshi, Lakyus era a rosa mais perfumada daquele jardim.

_Ainda assim isso é perigoso, não é? Quero dizer… minha mentalidade atualmente é a de um playboy sem critérios._

Apesar de ser um cara relativamente mais velho, Satoshi podia dizer que desde a primeira noite no cemitério com Celemntine ele estava raciocinando como um adolescente que acabou de descobrir as benezes do sexo oposto e que por isso queria visitar tantos jardins quando pudesse, desde que a entrada estivesse aberta.

Pensando agora com cuidado com a mente de homem maduro dele, essa forma promíscua de ver as coisas era desagradável e seria bom se ele afastasse isso de si mesmo.

_Preciso ficar comprometido! Se não eu vou virar um 'bon vivant' em relação às mulheres!_

Se Satoshi se prendesse a alguém ele não se sentiria mal por ter que dispensar oportunidades como a que Tina lhe deu hoje. Isso dito, a coisa não era tão fácil assim. Se ele arrumasse um compromisso o mundo se fecharia para ele e ele teria que se contentar apenas com a prometida dele e com o _Toilet Humano_ dele, Clementine.

_Isso é complicado! O dilema dos sexuados!_

De volta na terra, Satoshi, que era mal-falado como eunuco, não tinha esses interesses então não tinha que se preocupar com estas coisas.

Depois de terminar de se banhar, ele se vestiu novamente.

"Certo… _**[Perfect Unknowable]**_!"

Antes de sair dos aposentos, Satoshi se ocultou com magia.

Ele fez isso para evitar atrapalhar o trabalho das pessoas na fortaleza. Se ele caminhasse normalmente e encontrasse alguém labutando nos corredores essa pessoa pararia o que estava fazendo para se curvar até que ele passasse o que seria um incômodo desnecessário.

Hoje ele veio a _Instant Fortress_ porque precisava estar em um lugar espaçoso onde pudesse usar uma de suas habilidades de classe sem ser incomodado.

Satoshi subiu até o ponto mais alto da _Instant Fortress_. Lá em cima o espaço não era magicamente ampliado como o interior da fortaleza, mas pelo que ele lembrava ainda era suficientemente largo para sua atividade.

Durante a subida ele tinha contactado Miya para ir até lá também, então ele não estava surpreso quando terminou de subir as escadas e uma garotinha Indígena-Mesoamericana se jogou nele o abraçando.

"Você chegou mais rápido que eu, Miya."

"Miya usou teletransporte, Meu Tudo!"

Depois de retribuir o abraço de boas-vindas da criança fofa em seus braços, Satoshi pôs Miya no chão e caminhou até o centro do telhado.

"O que Meu Tudo vai fazer?"

Miya perguntou enquanto o seguia com seus passos curtos.

Dentre as nove Job Classes do avatar de Satoshi, uma delas estava dentro das classes classificadas como _raríssimas_, ou seja, classes que eram muito difíceis de obter e que, por consequência, eram proporcionalmente recompensadoras. Uma fração muito pequena de jogadores de nível máximo tinham classes _raríssimas_, talvez menos de 5%.

A classe raríssima do avatar de Satoshi se chamava _Soul Collector_.

"Vou chamar dois novos amigos."

"Ah?! Meu Tudo vai chamar _aqueles dois_?"

Miya perguntou preocupada para Satoshi enquanto segurava a manga da roupa dele.

Satoshi olhou para a garotinha não entendendo a preocupação dela de primeira, mas então veio o entendimento.

_Ela pensa que eu vou chamar meus outros dois Eidolons..._

Além de Miya, Satoshi tinha outros dois Eidolons então Miya talvez estivesse preocupada que Satoshi a dispensasse para diminuir os custos de manifestar outros eidolons.

Manifestar um eidolon reduzia a reserva de MP de alguém em 10% durante a Manifestação, se Satoshi manifestasse seus outros dois eidolons junto com Miya ele teria 30% de sua MP cortada, algo duro de se manter. Não era normal que eidolons ficassem manifestados o tempo todo, Satoshi apenas mantém Miya perto por falta de pessoas confiáveis (e também porque gosta da companhia dela).

"Não Miya, não vou chamar Ishamael e Ba'alzamon agora."

Ela pareceu um pouco aliviada, mas no segundo seguinte disfarçou o próprio alívio dela para não parecer egoísta.

"O que eu vou fazer agora é usar _Soul Release_, Miya."

"Isso é… ah tá! Meu Tudo vai usar aquilo!"

Satoshi já tinha testado a habilidade chamada {_Soul Release_} oferecida pela classe _Soul Collector_. Ele tinha testado aquilo ainda no primeiro dia neste mundo quando estava na floresta junto com Miya, então ele sabia que não precisaria temer ser atacado ou coisa do tipo.

A Job Class _Soul Collector_ dizia em seu lore que se fosse do desejo do jogador ele poderia aprisionar a alma dos inimigos mortos por ele. A alma então seria escravizada e poderia ser convocada livremente no futuro.

O importante aqui é que não havia limite de níveis para a alma coletada, embora houvesse limite de níveis totais de almas coletadas. Em teoria, Satoshi poderia até coletar a alma de monstros de Níveis 100.

Havia porém uma restrição desagradável que diminui muito as capacidades da classe, isso é, Satoshi não podia coletar a alma de jogadores, monstros convocados ou monstros únicos (como bosses e NPCs personalizados).

Por mais que procurasse no jogo, Satoshi nunca tinha encontrado monstros acima do nível 90 que não fossem monstros únicos ou convocados, sendo assim, as almas de monstros mais fortes que Satoshi tinha eram desse nível.

Ele tinha coletado a alma de dezenas de monstros enquanto jogava. Eram monstros dos mais variados níveis e funções, mas infelizmente Satoshi estava limitado a manifestar apenas 300 níveis de monstros simultaneamente.

Satoshi ergueu a mão para frente e fechou os olhos antecipando a pequena dor que sentiria ativando esta habilidade.

"{_**Soul Release**_}!"

Da sua mão estendida Satoshi sentiu algo quente e invisível eclodir. Aquilo doeu um pouco, foi como se um osso rompesse a pele e ganhasse liberdade, mas no fim era uma dor mental, pois sua mão estava intacta.

Por outro lado, na frente dele uma grande ave negra com olhos vermelhos havia se manifestado, era um corvo, mas o tamanho da ave excedia o tamanho de um cavalo comum.

Aquele era um _Muninn's Child_ que Satoshi tinha coletado com seus amigos da Ainz Ooal Goal durante uma missão em Asgard. Se aventurar em Asgasd era complicado para heteromórficos como eles, por isso foram poucas as _Quests Oficiais_ daquele mundo que eles fizeram.

Este monstro de Nível 70, o _Muninn's Child,_ não era um monstro especializado em combate, mas sim um monstro especializado em vigilância. Ele tinha uma espetacular velocidade de voo, de forma que foi uma sorte Satoshi conseguir capturá-lo naquela ocasião, isso porque sempre que um exemplar deles fosse ferido ele fugiria voando a toda velocidade ou usaria a habilidade especial única dele para fugir.

"_Muninn's Child_, você tem um nome?"

"_Caw_, sem nome, _kraa_!"

"Certo, então você se chamará Karasu."

Não era um nome criativo, mas, bem, foi Satoshi que nomeou então não tinha como ser criativo.

"Karasu, _Kreaa,_ _Kreaa_!"

O corvo do tamanho de um cavalo começou a grasnar alto, animado com o nome recebido.

"Bem-vindo ao grupo, Karasu! Miya foi o nome que Meu Tudo deu para esta! Miya é a eidolon de Meu Tudo!"

"Miya, _Kreaa, Kreaa_!"

A garotinha Miya se apresentou a Karasu que continuou o grasno animado, dando pulinhos com seu corpo enorme.

"Ela é sua superiora. Você deve obediência a ela."

Ouvindo as palavras de Satoshi o corvo gigante ficou subitamente solene e abriu um pouco as asas enquanto se inclinava como se saudando Miya.

"Agora Karasu, veja bem, os arredores daqui são meus domínios recém-reclamados, toda essa floresta contínua me pertence. Você vai estar sob Miya, você deve ajudar ela a mapear e vigiar este lugar, você pode dar uma volta por enquanto, para se familiarizar, mas sempre mantenha o teu corpo principal com Miya."

"_Caw_, assim será, _Kraa_!"

Sem aviso o enorme corvo explodiu em várias centenas de pedaços, cada pedaço era um corvo de tamanho normal e estes animais se espalharam voando em todas as direções a partir do topo da _Instant Fortress_. Apenas um corvo vermelho permaneceu no topo da fortaleza, ele voou em direção a Miya e pousou no cocar colorido dela.

Aquela era a habilidade única de um _Muninn's Child_. Satoshi não tinha ideia de como funcionava em detalhes neste mundo, mas no jogo ele podia se dividir em muito menos corvos do que ele viu agora.

"Essas aves não ficaram muito fracas?"

Depois de um tempo observando os pássaros que se dispersaram em todas as direções, Satoshi perguntou aquilo.

"Um nível, _Kraa_!"

Foi a resposta do corvo vermelho na cabeça de Miya.

_Vermelho assim ele parece uma Arara..._

Em Yggdrasil uma _Muninn's Child_ podia se dividir em dois corpos de Nível 50 ou cem corpos de nível 5. Ao que parece neste mundo havia mais liberdade.

"Certo, venha aqui, Karasu. Me mostre alguma coisa interessante."

Satoshi ergueu o braço. Karasu então voo da cabeça de Miya e pousou no braço dele.

"_Caw_, interessante, interessante, _Kraa_"

Depois de alguns segundos do que parecia ser Karasu interpretando a ordem de Satoshi uma imagem se formou na mente de Satoshi.

Era um marco de pedra que parecia quase como o formato duma porta, um córrego fino corria por dentro dele. O buraco era largo o suficiente para uma carroça passar, mas o fio de água era fino, talvez com um metro entre as margens e apenas alguns centímetros de profundidade.

Satoshi não tinha ideia de que fenômeno geológico formou aquilo, mas parece que pedras e rios eram a definição de interessante para Karasu.

"Em Yggdrasil eu podia ouvir também. É possível?"

"Som, Som, _Kreaa, Kreaa_!"

Depois que Karasu grasnou animado no braço de Satoshi ele pode ouvir um som de água correndo e um barulho persistente de insetos que lembrava o som das extintas cigarras dos animes antigos.

O que Satoshi via e ouvia tão bem dentro da cabeça dele era o que um dos corvos originados do corpo de Karasu transmitia para ele.

_Com isso teremos muitos olhos por aí..._

Satisfeito com o teste Satoshi gesticulou com braço e o Karasu vermelho voltou para seu lugar no cocar de Miya. Satoshi então ergueu a mão para lançar sua habilidade uma segunda vez hoje.

"{_**Soul Release**_}!"

Desta vez a figura que surgiu a alguns metros da mão estendida dele foi a de uma mulher vestida em trajes que pareciam gregos. Mas havia algo muito estranho naquela mulher, e isso era que ao invés de uma cabeleira ela tinha dezenas de serpentes na cabeça.

Era uma _Gorgo Matriarch_, um monstro de nível 25 cuja alma Satoshi havia coletado a muito tempo e cuja utilidade básica para Satoshi era servir canário andando na frente do grupo para ativar armadilhas.

A mulher olhou ao redor com seus olhos reptilianos até se focar em Satoshi.

"_Gorgo Matriarch,_ você tem nome?"

"Não tenho nome, mestre."

"Certo então você vai se chamar… Cassandra."

Aquele foi o único nome feminino que tinha certeza de ser grego que apareceu na cabeça de Satoshi naquele momento.

"Agradeço o presente, mestre. Cassandra honrará o nome recebido."

Satoshi olhou para a _Gorgo Matriarch _Cassandra.

_Espero que ela sirva, senão vou estar em apuros..._

"Miya, desça até o loot dos bandidos e pegue várias mudas de roupa comuns, mas bonitas, para Cassandra. E traga alguém entre os colonos que possa fazer ajustes nas roupas dela."

"Okay, Meu Tudo!"

Miya voo para baixo da fortaleza com Karasu a seguindo.

"Agora que estamos sozinhos vamos bater um papo, Cassandra. Diga, você gosta de crianças?"

**\- PARTE QUATRO -**

Faltavam algumas horas para o anoitecer e Satoshi estava andando pelas ruas de E-Rantel na companhia de Cassandra.

A _Gorgo Matriarch _estava na forma de uma mulher humana com longos cabelos loiros ondulados que vestia um vestido comum. Ela estava usando uma habilidade racial de sua espécie que dava a ela aquela forma humana. Tal habilidade foi o principal motivo de Satoshi ter escolhido esse monstro para esta tarefa importante em E-Rantel.

"Então, eu te desejo sorte, Cassandra-san."

"Certo, obrigada, Atari-san."

Satoshi observou a figura feminina se afastar dele, os dois tinham acabado de deixar a casa de Bastian e Satoshi tinha informado ao homem que seria Cassandra a encarregada da gestão do orfanato.

Agora Cassandra estava indo se estabelecer naquela cidade como a matrona do orfanato bancado por Satoshi.

_Bem… ela não teria sido uma boa companheira de aventuras já que basicamente é um amontoado de stats raciais..._

Pensando isso Satoshi seguiu seu caminho e começou a andar em direção ao mercado perto da entrada das favelas.

A verdade é que dentre todas as almas de monstros coletados por ele, Satoshi não tinha outras opções que pudessem se passar convincentemente por humanos. Foi pura sorte ele lembrar que a _Gorgo Matriarch,_ que em Yggdrasil era quase inútil para ele, tinha essa habilidade de assumir uma forma humana.

Enquanto fazia seu caminho, Satoshi recordava as característica de cada alma coletada que tinha apenas para ter certeza que não tinha esquecido de algo.

Ele chegou até uma casa em uma pequena rua lateral e cruzou um pequenino canteiro de flores.

_toc, toc, toc_

Satoshi bateu três vezes na porta destinada.

Do lado de fora da casa simples ele ouviu com a audição aguçada dele a única moradora lá dentro parar de escrever em um papel para confirmar se realmente havia alguém na porta.

_toc, toc, toc_

Depois de bater novamente a moradora se levantou para atender o visitante.

"Pois bem… é você, Atari-san."

A garota disfarçada de garoto que se chamava Ninya abriu a porta. Ela pareceu agradavelmente surpresa quando viu ele, mas rapidamente camuflou o sorriso espontâneo que fez.

"Olá Ninya, tudo certo com você?"

"Certo? Cara eu to correndo contra o tempo para fazer as tuas tarefas! A transcrição do texto sobre Entropia Arcana está cheia de desenhos! Realmente é um trabalho digno de um grupo..."

"Tsc… eu tô te pagando por isso."

"Eh? Eu sei disso já que estou contando com o pagamento, mas eu não estava reclamando..."

"Pareceu uma reclamação para mim, mas você consegue fazer isso Ninya, jovens como você tem que estudar ao máximo… por falar nisso qual a tua idade?"

"...16"

"Uhm..."

"Que que tu tá olhando?!"

"Nada, realmente nada..."

"Você veio saber das tarefas, certo? Não se preocupe, como eu disse antes, até amanhã a noite eu termino essa última tarefa."

"Bom saber, mas eu não vim aqui por isso, eu vim tomar um chá..."

"E minha casa é uma lanchonete por acaso?"

"Tsc… Você não quer provar essa delícia aqui? Acabei de comprar em uma loja fina, sinta esse aroma herbal..."

"Isso é só chá comum, Atari-san. Fuu… que seja, pode entrar com seu chá barato."

Depois que Ninya abriu a porta, Satoshi se apressou para dentro.

"Na verdade o preço disso foi o preço padrão, não foi mais barato. A propósito, é uma casa agradável que você tem aqui..."

Satoshi olhou em volta. Apesar da simplicidade, a sala era confortável e estava impecavelmente arrumada.

"Me dá isso, vou preparar de uma vez, tente não tirar nada de lugar."

Depois que ela fechou a porta da casa, Ninya falou com ele com a voz feminina normal dela, sem se importar em mascarar o gênero. Alguns minutos depois ambos estavam sentados na sala que Ninya usava para trabalho e estudo bebericando um chá de preço padrão.

_O perfume de Ninya está entranhado em toda casa… Meu Deus, esse é o paraíso!_

Se agora Satoshi tivesse que eleger um lugar na cidade como seu favorito seria esta casa, o lugar onde o incenso predileto dele habitava.

"Não sabia que você desenhava e pintava…"

"Ah… isso são só uns rabiscos que eu faço."

Por todo aposento havia desenhos, não eram exatamente lindos aos olhos de Satoshi que conheceu a Pintura Digital e a Modelagem 3D. Para ser honesto as pinturas que viu eram algo que até ele estava confiante que poderia fazer se ele se acostuma com o material local, mesmo ele tendo parado de investir em desenho tradicional no ensino médio ele podia fazer algo neste nível.

"Aquele que você mantém coberto é bem profissional, tem um carinho e dedicação especial nele, você deve ter investido um tempo pintando aquilo."

"Você olhou!"

Ninya arregalou os olhos em indignação.

"Não vi nenhum aviso de que não podia olhar."

Satoshi bebericou o chá enquanto avaliava a reação de Ninya que foi um pouco indignada demais.

"Ela é alguém importante para você?"

Satoshi perguntou curioso sobre a identidade da pessoa retratada naquele quadro.

Ninya ficou um tempo calada apertando as mãos e mordendo os lábios imersa em pensamentos, ficou assim tanto tempo que Satoshi considerou que era um assunto sensível demais.

"Certo, você não precisa falar se não quiser..."

"Ela é minha irmã."

Satoshi lembrava que Ninya tinha dito que ela era órfã.

_Agora que lembro disso ela disse que tinha parentes vivos só que eles estavam muito longe..._

"Sua irmã é muito bonita."

Para o comentário de Satoshi, Ninya retornou olhos tão furiosos que o assustaram um pouco. Mas percebendo seu próprio comportamento ela voltou a encarar a mesa.

_E agora o que foi isso?_

Os dois ficaram em silêncio um tempo.

_A reunião do chá parece arruinada… mas não consigo ficar de mau humor em um lugar tão perfumado..._

Quando seu chá acabou, Satoshi decidiu aproveitar o ambiente, fechou os olhos, começou a inspirar e expirar, inspirar e expirar, inspirar e expirar…

"O que você está fazendo?"

Ninya perguntou depois de longos minutos.

"Inspirando e expirando."

"Eh?"

"É um exercício de meditação do meu país para renovar o espírito."

"Como era seu país, Atari-san?"

"Acho que vocês daqui iam considerar aquilo um inferno."

Satoshi continuou o exercício de respiração por alguns minutos esperando que talvez Ninya se abrisse com ele.

"Você já tomou seu chá. Que tal ir embora agora?"

Mas depois de cinco minutos de silêncio foi isso que ela disse.

_Fuuu… que casca dura._

Depois daquilo Ninya acompanhou Satoshi até a porta, mas antes de abrir a porta e pôr ele para fora ela parou na sala encarando a maçaneta que segurava na mão direita.

"Você acha que eu posso ficar mais forte, Atari-san?"

"Oxe, claro. Você disse que só tem 16 anos não é? E você já é uma maga de 2° Nível. Mais alguns anos e ninguém te segura."

"Mas alguns anos talvez seja tempo demais! Eu, eu tenho que começar logo..."

Segurando a maçaneta de costas para Satoshi a voz de Ninya começou a embargar e ela se calou.

Satoshi então pôs a mão no ombro de Ninya antes de falar em tom sério.

"Se te faltar força, você pode contar com a minha força, afinal somos amigos."

Ele esperou para ver a reação dela, mas ela apenas girou a maçaneta, abriu a porta e pôs ele para fora as pressas.

_Bom, seja lá qual for o problema ela já sabe que pode contar comigo… então só depende dela querer ajuda._

Satoshi cruzou o pequeno canteiro de flores assobiando.

**\- PARTE CINCO -**

Quando Satoshi pousou no meio da vastidão de mata e colinas rochosas conhecida como _Terra de Karst_ talvez faltasse cerca de uma hora para o anoitecer.

Pela manhã ele tinha pego duas missões na guilda então já era hora de começar a trabalhar um pouco.

_Certo… vamos caçar bandidos._

"[_**Summon Undead X**_]!"

Satoshi usou a magia de 10° Nível para convocar dois _Eyeball Corpse_ de 9° Nível. Estes mortos-vivos eram o mesmo tipo de criatura na qual Satoshi tinha transformado o corpo do Tolo sem Nome. Essas duas grandes almôndegas de carne podre cheias de olhos eram ótimas rastreadoras e vigilantes, além de serem fortes para o padrão deste mundo, estando além do nível 60.

"{_**Summon Household**_}!"

Satoshi usou a habilidade racial característica dos Vampiros para convocar várias dezenas de _Vampire Wolf_ de Nível 7. Estas criaturas não eram muito fortes, mas tinham ótimos sentidos e agilidade podendo vasculhar uma ampla área rapidamente.

"Crianças, eu estou procurando um esconderijo de seres humanos dentro desta área de floresta. O grupo de humanos é composto principalmente por machos armados em um número maior que... sete. Vocês devem achar esse esconderijo para mim, mas não devem iniciar um conflito e se possível não sejam descobertos. Os lobos vão para o sul e vocês dois para o norte, voltem em uma hora."

Depois que as convocações partiram, Satoshi criou uma cadeira confortável com magia e continuou a leitura das anotações sobre a Teocracia de Slane que Tsuki tinha feito a partir do depoimento de Nigurath.

Pela próxima hora ele descobriu coisas interessantes sobre aquele país.

Uma delas foi a Existência das Seis Princesas Miko que eram capazes de lançar grande magia, mas em contrapartida tinham sua mente tomada pelos deuses devido ao uso de um artefato religioso chamado _Crown of Wisdom._

Em seu inventário Satoshi tinha um item com este nome que havia pego no cemitério quando matou Khajiit e escravizou Clementine. Ele lembrava que aquele item permitia lançar algumas magias de 7° Nível. Isso era curioso porque segundo o que estava escrito no caderno de anotações de Tsuki, as Seis Princesas Miko seriam as maiores conjuradoras da Teocracia.

_Isso quer dizer que o máximo que esses fanáticos podem lançar é 7° nível… bom._

Dentro de nove dias Satoshi iria se encontrar com agentes da Teocracia para a troca de reféns que tinha acordado ontem. Isso aconteceria a uns quinze quilômetros daqui e Satoshi se sentiu feliz por ter tanta informação assim sobre os inimigos antes do encontro.

_Bom… eles devem mandar o tal 'monstro invencível' da tesouraria __para negociar comigo__, talvez algumas dessas Miko e também a elite das outras escrituras._

Nigurath não tinha mencionado nada que parecesse um segundo item mundial na mão da Teocracia, mas, apenas por segurança, Satoshi iria se encontrar com eles levando apenas Miya, que Satoshi faria vestir o '_Queda de Castelo e País_' para que ela estivesse protegida.

_Vai ser um encontro confuso onde tudo pode acontecer… naquele momento terei que pensar rápido._

Satoshi estava mais preocupado era com o que aconteceria nos dias que faltavam até o encontro.

A Teocracia de Slane pode pressionar Re-Estize e Baharuth para serem hostis a cidade de Satoshi, Famicômia. Isso seria péssimo pois colocaria os holofotes em Satoshi trazendo todos os tipos de problemas desnecessários.

Embora Satoshi não temesse realmente Re-Estize, Baharuth ou mesmo Slane, ao se tornar um inimigo de três países a atenção de muita gente se voltaria para ele e Satoshi temia ter que lidar com um Tigre Agachado ou um Dragão Escondido.

Por isso Satoshi só podia torcer para a Teocracia não levar a público a troca que aconteceria em poucos dias.

_Talvez eu devesse ter simplesmente matado a Escritura Negra inteira… teria me poupado problemas._

Satoshi tinha evitado matar eles para não se tornar um latrocida degenerado, mas dependendo do desfecho disso poderia até haver uma guerra onde muito mais pessoas morreriam.

Não era de forma alguma um bom negócio.

Quando a hora que Satoshi tinha determinado como tempo para a busca estava terminando os _Vampire Wolf_ começaram a voltar e, por fim, os _Eyeball Corpse_ chegaram.

"Uhm… mais de um grupo, hein."

Os _Eyeball Corpses _tinham achado um único grupo que se enquadrou na exigência de Satoshi no norte e os _Vampire Wolf _tinham achado dois grupos no sul, eles também informaram ter achado outros grupos de humanos que não passavam de sete.

Satoshi decidiu ir para o norte primeiro e deixou a grande matilha de _Vampire Wolf_ para trás, saindo voando com os _Eyeball Corpse_.

O esconderijo descoberto pelos _Eyeball Corpse _era segundo eles habitado por várias dezenas de humanos.

Naquele momento Satoshi voava na recém-iniciada noite sob efeito de _[Perfect Unknowable]_. Do céu noturno Satoshi podia ver os muros da cidade de E-Rantel a pouco mais de oito quilômetros no leste distante, logo abaixo de Satoshi havia uma colina rochosa cercada por uma floresta.

"_Tuneis, huh..._"

Satoshi não sabia quem cavou aquilo, mas o esconderijo dos bandidos aparentemente era um pequeno complexo de túneis relativamente perto da cidade. Ele tinha ordenado aos Eyeball Corpse que procurassem entradas alternativas no complexo de túneis na colina rochosa e também que, após o sinal de Satoshi, os dois mortos-vivos matassem qualquer homem humano que tentasse deixar a colina.

Ele decidiu começar a abordagem e desceu até a entrada principal do complexo onde vários bandidos estavam de vigia.

Após passar completamente despercebido por eles graças a sua magia, Satoshi dedicou muitos minutos a percorrer aqueles túneis, andando com cuidado para evitar as toscas armadilhas. Depois que obteve um relativo entendimento do lugar e de seus ocupantes, Satoshi ficou irado.

_Esses lixos vivem como ratos aqui e ainda abusam destas mulheres!_

Havia mais de sessenta homens e talvez quinze mulheres nestes túneis, as últimas sendo cativas usadas como brinquedos pelos homens. Apesar de muitas mulheres aparentemente já terem se acostumado com a situação em que se meteram, estava claro que nenhuma delas estava satisfeita com aquilo.

Naquela noite, enquanto vagando naqueles túneis, Satoshi encontrou uma sala onde várias mulheres eram violadas pelos bandidos numa orgia unilateral, em um canto daquela câmara Satoshi até testemunhou pela primeira vez a ocorrência de um famigerado gangbang.

_Imperdoável!_

"[_**Widen Magic: Mass Sleep**_]!"

A preocupação imediata de Satoshi foi parar essa suruba mongol imediatamente antes que alguém engravidasse de uma criança sem pai. Depois que ele lançou essa magia o efeito de [_Perfect Unknowable_] se desfez ao mesmo tempo que os corpos adormecidos das quase trinta pessoas naquela câmara caíram uns sobre os outros.

Satoshi então saiu da_ Sala da Safadeza_ apenas para encontrar bandidos dormindo por todos os lugares.

_Uhm… talvez eu não devesse ter usado Widen Magic._

Mas isso facilitava as coisas.

Satoshi foi até a parte mais funda dos túneis onde era os aposentos daquele que parecia ser o líder daquele grupo.

Ele chegou a conclusão que aquele cara era o líder porque naquele esconderijo aquele homem era o único que tinha uma mulher só para ele e também porque o bandido era o mais forte do local, tendo nível 29.

Aquele era o mesmo nível que Lakyus e também era apenas um nível a menos que Gazef.

Era um cara muito forte para os padrões deste mundo o que fazia Satoshi se perguntar o que diabos ele estava fazendo aqui com este bando de Zé Ninguém.

Assim que Satoshi se aproximou da entrada do buraco que servia de aposento para o líder dos bandidos ele sentiu que foi notado pelas duas pessoas dentro do cômodo. Ao perceber isso Satoshi parou a alguns metros da entrada para permitir que seu adversário se cobrisse e saísse.

Antes, quando Satoshi passou aqui oculto por magia, este cara estava no bem-bom com uma mulher ruiva amarrada na cama dele. Apesar de parecer receptiva, aquela mulher obviamente era uma das sequestradas. A mulher ruiva estava nua, mas em seu pescoço havia um insignia de Aventureiro ranking Ferro.

_Espero que seja relacionado a missão..._

Satoshi tinha duas missões aqui nas _Terras de Karst_.

Uma era uma missão de nível platina dada pela Companhia Kuroka que envolvia resgatar uma comerciante sequestrada por estes bandidos e a outra era uma missão de nível ouro para descobrir o paradeiro de uma equipe de Ferro que veio a Karst e que já deveria ter se reportado para guilda.

A cortina improvisada da entrada do buraco que servia de aposento para o líder se abriu e um homem saiu.

Ele vestia roupas leves e tinha uma postura aparentemente tranquila, mas uma irritação leve podia ser percebida no batimento cardíaco dele, era a irritação de quem teve uma foda interrompida.

Na cintura dele estava uma arma muito familiar para Satoshi, uma Katana. Ele também tinha um colar que emanava magia, um item mágico.

Depois que o homem saiu ele se pôs na frente de Satoshi, avaliando ele com um olhar de superioridade.

"Um Conjurador Mágico, huh?"

Satoshi se vestia como mago e usava um cajado então não era difícil concluir que ele era um usuário de magia arcana.

"Precisamente."

"Você se adiantou bastante do seu grupo de invasão, não?"

O homem olhava para trás de Satoshi, de longe se podia ouvir as vozes barulhentas dos homens despertos da entrada dos túneis que descobriram os homens adormecidos no fundo dos túneis. O homem na frente dele com a Katana embainhada tinha uma audição humana limitada e deve ter pensado que havia um princípio de combate lá atrás que permitiu Satoshi se adiantar.

"Errado, eu estou invadindo esta pocilga sozinho, samurai de quinta. Sou o único inimigo aqui..."

Satoshi disse isso para provocar ele, mas nem pôde concluir a frase pois teve que inclinar o tronco para trás para desviar do golpe que o homem tinha dado sem aviso depois de dar um passo à frente e desembainhar a katana em um longo arco visando separar a cabeça de Satoshi do pescoço dele.

Apesar de ter sido muito rápido, Satoshi pôde ver com relativa tranquilidade o golpe vindo e optou por desviar ao invés de deixar aquilo ricochetear em suas defesas.

O homem pareceu muito surpreso e recuou três passos depois disso, chegando perto da entrada dos aposentos dele.

"Impossível! Como um mago pôde desviar disso?!"

"Eu inclinei o corpo para trás."

A resposta despreocupada de Satoshi pareceu não ter satisfeito a curiosidade do homem já que ele deu um sorriso amargo antes de se apresentar.

"Me chamo Brain Unglaus."

"Atari."

"Tente desviar da próxima, Atari."

Ele disse isso e adotou uma postura de espera estranha ao mesmo tempo que ativa o item mágico que era o seu colar.

Satoshi ficou olhando o homem por vários segundos até que percebeu algo.

"Eu tenho que ir até você?"

"..."

Aparentemente a postura do homem limitava o alcance dele e Satoshi atualmente estava fora deste alcance.

"Isso sim é uma limitação inconveniente, quero dizer, conjuradores mágicos costumam atacar de longe, não é?"

"..."

O homem se abalou um pouco com as palavras de Satoshi.

"Certo, vou te ajudar…"

Satoshi deu um passo para frente.

Apenas depois dele se deslocar alguns centímetros o golpe veio como um flash.

_Uou, isso é rápido!_

O golpe do homem foi mais rápido do que Satoshi esperava, mas apesar da velocidade incrível ele pôde desviar de ambos os cortes com facilidade e ainda dar um encontrão de leve no corpo do homem.

O tal Brain foi arremessado na parede do túnel, apesar de não ter sido um golpe forte, sendo apenas um encontrão para fazer distância, Brain tinha uma expressão muito abalada quando olhou para Satoshi.

"Isso foi bem rápido para alguém fraco como você. Certamente sua **Agility** se aproximou de 40 durante esse ataque, parabéns."

Satoshi o parabenizou sinceramente.

Humanos geralmente tem stats baixos já que não tem níveis raciais. Para um humano de nível próximo ao 30 ser capaz de aproximar uma stat do valor 40 era um feito considerável.

_Isso deve ter sido graças a essas Artes Marciais desse mundo..._

O homem caído no chão, que se chamava Brain, ficou ainda mais abalado depois que ouviu as palavras de Satoshi, havia algo estranho no olhar dele, era como se começasse a nascer desespero dentro dele.

_Ele devia ser um homem orgulhoso..._

Satoshi olhou para o lugar de onde veio, alguns homens tinham acabado de chegar e olhavam de Satoshi, que estava de pé, para o espadachim que estava derrotado no chão, eles rapidamente cercaram Satoshi com armas e se aproximaram preocupados de Brain.

"Brain-san. Você está bem?"

_Tsc, eles tinham que chegar tão cedo…_

Satoshi se virou para Brain que tinha uma expressão de alguém que se levantaria a qualquer momento e sairia correndo para reclamar com o pai que ele foi vitima de bullying.

"{_**Enslave**_}!"

Brain tremeu epilético por um segundo.

Depois disso a expressão dele tranquilizou e ele olhou para Satoshi como se esperando algo.

"Mate todos os bandidos, mas não saia dos túneis."

O que Brain esperava era um comando do mestre dele.

"Brain-san, o que... arhg!"

Em menos de um minuto os quase dez bandidos ali foram cortados pela Katana de Brain. Nesse meio tempo outros se aproximavam, mas Brain dava combate matando todos no caminho em seu percurso pelos corredores dos túneis.

Satoshi via Brain se afastar enquanto calculava os próximos passos.

_Não seria correto marchar com estas mulheres durante a noite até E-Rantel, tampouco eu posso usar algo como__ magia de transição nesse papel de Atari…_

Se este ninho de bandidos não estiver ligado as missões da Guilda de Aventureiros, ele planejava fazer destas mulheres colonos na Famiconia. Mas se isso estivesse, ele teria que passar a noite aqui e caminhar com elas ao amanhecer até E-Rantel.

_Primeiro tenho que confirmar se há relação com a missão..._

Satoshi entrou nos aposentos de Brain que eram um lugar simples e rústico, não havia sentido em mobilhar ou enfeitar um esconderijo desses. O móvel mais elaborado aqui era a cama de solteiro de onde uma mulher atlética ruiva de olhos azuis estava amarrada com as pernas abertas levantadas numa posição indigna que expunha uma intimidade úmida que tinha sido usada por Brain para alivio carnal momentos antes.

A mulher sequestrada estava olhando Satoshi que se aproximava dela com olhos fixos.

"Q-quem é você?!"

"Aventureiro Atari. Vim subjugar os bandidos. Diga seu nome."

Satoshi levantou a insignia de Oricalco e perguntou o nome dela enquanto admirava a densa pelagem vermelha da mulher, eram pelos de um vermelho de temperatura quente.

A mulher se emocionou quando ouviu sobre a subjugação e seu olhos ficaram um pouco úmidos quando respondeu.

"Brita! Meu nome é Brita! S-Sou uma aventureira que veio..."

"_[__**Extend Magic: Hypnos Errand**_]"

Ela não pôde terminar a frase pois os olhos dela ficaram pesados e ela começou a dormir sob a magia de Satoshi. Como ele já tinha descoberto que ela era a aventureira Brita do time de Ferro que ele procurava não tinha sentido conversar com ela agora.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois disso, Satoshi estava na entrada dos túneis com Brain.

O espadachim estava suado e cansado, além de todo sujo de sangue de outras pessoas. Lutar contra todos estes homens deve ter sido cansativo mesmo para ele.

"Brain, descanse por algumas horas e proteja a sala onde estão as mulheres. Não faça nenhuma gracinha com as donzelas adormecidas."

Satoshi tinha confirmado que a comerciante da missão platina estava aqui entre as mulheres que eram vandalizadas na _Sala da Safadeza_. Ele pôde achar ela graças ao retrato falado fornecido pela guilda.

Com isso ele tinha praticamente resolvido ambas as missões.

Todas as dezesseis mulheres daqui estavam agora adormecidas na _Sala da Safadeza_ com magia do sono estendida.

_Bem… para não comprometer muito meu tempo com Clementine vou acordar todas as mulheres uma hora antes do amanhecer para nossa caminhada rumo a E-Rantel._

Satoshi não planejava deixar de usar seu Toilet Humano hoje por causa dessas pessoas.

_Uhm... isso me lembra, pode ser pouca coisa mas há um loot a ser coletado._

Os bandidos desse esconderijo tinham poucas coisas de valor, mas eles tinham algumas coisas que iam de mercadorias até moedas.

Satoshi convocou alguns _Avarice Zombies_ para lootear os mortos quando então algo veio a mente dele.

_Os Vampire Wolf tinham achado dois acampamentos no sul, por que não saquear eles também?_

Saquear criminosos nunca é demais.

"Certo, Vamos lá: [_**Fly**_]!"

**\- PARTE SEIS -**

Já tinha anoitecido a uma boas quatro horas quando Satoshi fechou o portal que o trouxe aos esgotos controlados por Manzu.

Nas _Terras de Karst,_ Satoshi tinha deixado apenas o escravo Brain como guardião das mulheres adormecidas na _Sala da Safadeza_. Ele também coletou apenas parte das coisas de valor naquele esconderijo e teve que deixar metade dos corpos dos bandidos no local para o caso da guilda mandasse pessoas lá.

Já nos outros dois acampamentos menores de bandidos que foram encontrados pelos _Vampire Wolf_, Satoshi tinha coletado todas as coisas valiosas sem exceção. Ele pegou os bens materiais, os corpos dos bandidos mortos e as mulheres cativas no local.

_Parece que teremos mais dezesseis colonas para a Famicômia... _

Dentre o '_loot_' que ele coletou nestes dois acampamentos finais estavam dezesseis mulheres que eram usadas como alívio sexual por aqueles bandidos.

_Uhm… aquelas quatro cheiram a gravidez..._

Satoshi disse observando quatro das mulheres adormecidas pela magia dele que eram carregadas como princesas pelos anjos de baixo nível convocados por ele. Os sentidos de Satoshi lhe diziam que aquelas quatro mulheres sujas e magras estavam grávidas, muito provavelmente, de algum dos bandidos mortos.

Se ele pensasse com cuidado esse tipo de ocorrência era algo inevitável. Afinal elas provavelmente eram violadas todos os dias ininterruptamente, mesmo em seus dias férteis. Então se elas tivessem o azar de ficar muito tempo no acampamento era certo que elas iam engravidar.

Isso era tão certo que o fato de não haver gravidez avançada aqui era preocupante, pois poderia indicar a prática de descarte de mulheres de alívio grávidas pelos bandidos.

Satoshi olhou em volta da grande câmara subterrânea onde estava.

Aquele era o _Salão Comunal da Ordem dos Manzuri _que foi estabelecido naquele esgoto. Em um canto muitos humanos estavam amarrados. Aqueles eram os criminosos do Oito Dedos coletados na _Operação Yubizume_ e o número deles já tinha se reduzido em um terço.

Todos eles estavam fracos, magros, pálidos e fedidos. Satoshi não sabia como Manzu estava alimentando eles e sequer queria saber. Ele não precisava se preocupar com tais detalhes.

A frente de Satoshi a _Ordem dos Manzuri_ estava reunida. A Ordem já era composta de centenas de vampire-kin de nível inferior que foram transformados dentre os bandidos coletados na _Operação Yubizume_. Os membros da Ordem não pareciam ter indisposição com os anjos e mortos-vivos que Satoshi convocou para transportar tudo, deviam reconhecer eles como aliados.

"Você tem bons números agora, Manzu."

"Obrigado, Ser Supremo, estamos todos a serviço do Ser Supremo."

Um orgulhoso _Vampire Knight_ respondeu de sua posição ajoelhado.

"Como tem sido a patrulha da cidade?"

"Sem contratempos, Ser Supremo. Nós coletamos três dezenas desses Oito Dedos nestes dois dias..."

Satoshi ouviu o relatório de Manzu atentamente. Antes Satoshi tinha ordenado Manzu para lidar com os restos dos Oito Dedos na cidade.

"Bom… mas eu gostaria que vocês parassem de sair dos esgotos nos próximos dias. Nós temos, como posso dizer, pessoas inconvenientes na cidade."

Satoshi se referia obviamente a Keno/Evileye da _Rosas Azuis_.

_Também há a iminência da chegada destes bandidos dos Seis Braços, mas acho que a Ordem daria conta desses..._

Já no que se referia a Keno, Satoshi não tinha tanta certeza disso.

"Talvez o Ser Supremo vá eliminar este inconveniente?"

"Não é necessário. Com o tempo removerei o _'in'_ deste _'inconveniente'_. Mas enquanto isso não acontece, pela segurança dos meus planos, vocês devem ficar confinados aqui nos esgotos."

"Assim será, Ser Supremo."

Depois de comunicar isso ele se despediu de Manzu e usou [_Gate_] para abrir um portal ligando os esgotos de E-rantel com a _Instant Fortress_. Quando as convocações tinham terminado de trazer para o pátio da fortaleza os bens saqueados dos acampamentos junto com as dezesseis novas colonas adormecidas, alguns membros da _Escritura dos Mortos-vivos_ e do _Batalhão Latino_ já tinham se reunido para armazenar o pequeno loot trazido.

"Deixe para Miya, Meu Tudo! Miya vai adaptar muito bem estas humanas!"

O _Aztlan Couatl_ Miya, que estava na forma de uma garotinha Indígena-Mesoamericana em indumentária tradicional, disse isso enquanto ordenava aos membros do _Batalhão Latino_ para carregarem as mulheres adormecidas até o _Pavilhão de Hachi_, onde os habitantes humanos da cidade em construção viviam.

"Por falar nisso como estão indo os colonos humanos?"

"Estão indo bem, Meu Tudo! Eles são muito úteis já que são mais espertos que os Goblins! Como Meu Tudo ordenou, Miya hoje estabeleceu uma escola para todos eles aprenderem a escrita desta terra e a fazer cálculos!"

Satoshi tinha pedido isso para Miya já no pós-evento da _Operação Yubizume_.

O analfabetismo em E-Rantel era enorme, devia talvez estar entre 70-80%, como estas mulheres e homens trazidos para Famicômia eram da fração menos favorecida da sociedade muitos deles eram analfabetos.

Ele também tinha ordenado a escrava elfa Mirella a fazer um ambiente de ensino para os escravos da torre se alfabetizarem também. Pelo que ele sabia havia até um escravo tutor masculino entre os coletados com o Oito Dedos.

_Aliás… lembro agora que eu ordenei a Tsuki aprender a escrita do reino e ensinar Miya e Kuro._

Ele tinha feito isso quando criou o primeiro morto-vivo dele e, apesar do _humunculi Wizard Kuro_ ter deixado o local para trabalhar como embaixador, a _humunculi Dread Necromancer_ Tsuki e sua Eidolon Miya ainda estavam aqui.

"E você Miya, você tem aprendido a escrever a escrita deste país?"

"Ah… bem, sim, Meu Tudo, Miya está aprendendo... Tsuki tem ensinado Miya..."

Miya não parecia muito animada com isso, talvez ela achasse o aprendizado chato, então Satoshi pensou em uma maneira de incentivá-la.

"É importante que você aprenda a escrita dos humanos, afinal você é Miya das Penas Arco-Íris, a Grande Dama da Famicomia e, cedo ou tarde, precisará lidar com eles pessoalmente."

A garotinha Indígena-Mesoamericana ouvia atentamente Satoshi mas ainda não parecia convencida.

"... Além disso você vai ser minha professora quando eu for aprender isso, então é importante que você aprenda tudinho."

Isso pareceu animar ela já que os olhos dela brilharam ouvindo aquilo.

"Sim, Meu Tudo! Pode deixar para Miya!"

A sorridente Miya saltou em Satoshi para um abraço, quando ela saltou em Satoshi o corvo vermelho Karasu que estava tranquilo na cabeça de Miya voou do cocar dela, incomodado pelo súbito movimento, e pousou em um _Death Knight_ próximo.

"E Tsuki onde está?"

"Ela está no Depósito com Nigurath."

Satoshi seguiu acompanhado de Miya e Karasu para o depósito subterrâneo da fortaleza.

A _Instant Fortress_ tinha três andares subterrâneos magicamente ampliados. O primeiro abrigava uma cozinha profissional com refeitório, o segundo um depósito e o terceiro uma masmorra.

Ao que parece Tsuki tinha feito do Depósito e da Masmorra o pequeno ninho pessoal dela.

Depois que eles cruzaram com os guardas mortos-vivos na sala principal do depósito subterrâneo, Satoshi viu uma cena familiar.

Tsuki estava sentada totalmente compenetrada em escrever com uma caneta-pena em um papel.

Mas a escrivaninha que ela usava era um _Death Knight_ que estava de quatro no chão e a cadeira era o _Vampire Lord _Nigurath também de quatro.

_Essa criança… ela ainda está nessas coisas._

Satoshi passou a considerar dar para ela, como presente pessoal, peças de mobília para que ela parasse de fazer de móveis os subordinados dela.

Quando Tsuki viu eles entrarem na sala ela se levantou e abaixou a cabeça.

Satoshi tentou ignorar a face de desapontamento que o _Vampire Lord _Nigurath fez quando as volumosas e macias nádegas da pequena Tsuki deixaram as costas dele.

_Não é bem culpa dele, qualquer um se excitaria com uma bunda dessas sentada nas próprias costas..._

Satoshi sacudiu a cabeça quando teve um pensamento estranho.

"Pode levantar a cabeça, Tsuki. Eu vim aqui lhe devolver isso e comunicar que há alguns corpos que serão levados até as masmorras."

Satoshi entregou para Tsuki o caderno de anotações com os segredos da Teocracia.

"Obrigada, Famicom-sama. Me seria permitido saber o destino dos corpos trazidos?"

Por segurança, varios dias atrás Satoshi tinha proibido Tsuki de criar mortos-vivos. Ele temia que, caso algo de ruim acontecesse com Tsuki os subordinados delas corressem furiosos contra os seres vivos.

Mas agora, pensando com cuidado, ele estava um pouco mais tranquilo quanto a isso. Além disso, como uma _Dread Necromancer_, Tsuki deve ter prazer em criar mortos-vivos então seria grosseiro da parte dele proibir ela disso.

"Eles são um presente meu para você Tsuki, são 82 cadáveres. Faça deles o que bem entender, se é que você me entende."

Ouvindo as palavras de Satoshi a geralmente sem emoção Tsuki teve um segundo de maravilhamento.

"Ah, Muito Obrigada, Famicom-sama, farei ótimo uso de teu presente, meu exaltado mestre."

Ela se curvou de uma maneira antiquada e medieval, erguendo um pouco a barra da saia.

"Que cumprimento é esse, Tsuki?"

"Ah, isto? Segundo o indigno do Nigurath é como as donzelas nobres cumprimentam os cavalheiros nestas terras."

"Uhm… bom saber."

A verdade é que Satoshi não tinha interagido com muitas mulheres nobres. Para ser sincero, a única mulher nobre com quem ele interagiu foi Lakyus, mas ela estava fazendo o papel de aventureira todo este tempo então ele não tinha visto uma saudação assim.

Pensar em Lakyus levou um sorriso nos lábios de Satoshi.

Satoshi queria muito um envolvimento com Lakyus, mas ele sabia que qualquer envolvimento dele com ela dependeria dela dar valor a ele e se ela chegasse a fazer isso ele devia honrar ao máximo essa confiança dela. No entanto, talvez fosse impossível que ela se interessasse nele dado o fato dele ser um vampiro destinado a matar milhares como ele era.

Afinal, Lakyus era uma boa pessoa e esse era parte do charme dela.

_Além do que eu estou cada vez mais inclinado a poligamia…_

"Famicom-sama?"

As palavras de Tsuki fizeram Satoshi perceber que ele ficou algum tempo vagueando nas ideias e esqueceu do entorno.

"Ah perdão, Tsuki. Estava apenas fazendo considerações sobre o futuro… mas me diga, como estão indo Ruby, Wasabi e Sapphire?"

Satoshi tinha enviado três de seus cinco homunculi para as capitais dos três países vizinhos. A homunculi Fighter Ruby tinha ido a Arwintar no Império de Baharuth, o humunculi Samurai Wasabi tinha ido a Kami Myako na Teocracia de Slane, já a homunculi Thief Sapphire foi para a capital que dá nome ao Reino de Re-Estize.

Tsuki era a responsável por monitorar eles.

"Creio que Ruby deve ter alcançado a sede do Marquesado de Sattari esta noite, mas tanto Sapphire quanto Wasabi ainda estão na estrada."

"Certo, continue se comunicando com eles, Tsuki."

Satoshi se despediu de Tsuki e subiu as escadas rumo aos aposentos dele para se banhar.

Miya e Karasu o seguiam, Karasu no cocar de Miya e Miya de mãos dadas com Satoshi enquanto falava orgulhosa notícias da cidade que ela estava erguendo.

No caminho Satoshi cruzou com a escrava elfa de cabelos vermelho-amarronzados Pazuka e com a de cabelos loiros Tantalle. Ele pediu que elas o acompanhassem enquanto conversava com elas sobre a situação na _Instant Fortress_.

Para surpresa de Satoshi elas disseram que havia muito pessoal na fortaleza e que talvez '_fosse mais justo com o mestre_' se metade dos escravos fossem enviados para trabalhar na cidade em construção.

_Mas isso diminuiria a proporção de mulheres jovens perfumando o ambiente!_

Um dos motivos de Satoshi ter tantas escravas assim era para compensar o cheiro dos homens goblins do _Batalhão Latino_.

"Não se preocupe Tantalle, apenas garanta a educação de todos. Muito em breve eu erguerei outra fortaleza igual a essa e quero pessoas qualificadas para trabalhar como empregadas lá também."

"Sua escrava entende, Gentil Mestre."

Tantalle pareceu surpresa com a notícia, mas acenou entendimento.

"Meu Tudo vai fazer outra Fortaleza?"

Miya por sua vez perguntou quando eles entraram no quarto de Satoshi.

"Sim Miya, eu pretendo ter uma fortaleza em Katze para servir como local de fuga para os vampiros de E-Rantel caso alguém descubra eles no esgoto antes do previsto."

Satoshi também precisava coletar esqueletos para a tropa de Manzu e, no futuro, ele também tinha que ter uma base próxima das terras controladas pela Zurrenorn.

Tantalle e Pazuka prepararam o banho para Satoshi e Miya.

Relaxando na banheira quente com Pazuka escovando seu braço direito enquanto via Tantalle lavar o longo cabelo liso de Miya, Satoshi pensou em como esta nova vida neste mundo estava sendo diferente de sua vida na Terra.

Não pôde deixar de pensar nos seus amigos de Guilda também.

_Será que eu fui mesmo o único a vir aqui?_

"Caw! Interessante, interessante! _Kraa_!

A voz de Karasu que voava pela sala das banheiras fez Satoshi abandonar suas reflexões.

O pássaro vermelho voava de um lado para o outro com um '_kreaa, kreaa_' barulhento.

"Aqui Karasu, me mostre o que é interessante."

Satoshi que se perguntou o que era isso ergueu o braço para que Karasu pousasse.

Perifericamente a imagem de Miya tendo o cabelo lavado por Tantalle uma imagem se formou na mente dele.

"É uma árvore grande a que você achou, hein..."

Uma árvore de mais de cem metros era visível na imagem enviada por uma das aves de Karasu, a sinistra árvore era um pouco cônica e não tinha folhagem significativa, sendo mais parecida com um tronco morto com galhos secos que pareciam tentáculos e um grande buraco no meio do tronco que, estranhamente, lembrava uma boca.

Os galhos da árvore se estendiam por mais de cem metros e se mexiam de uma forma não natural.

"Olhe em volta, é possível?"

"Entorno, entorno, _Kraa_!"

Ao comando de Satoshi o pássaro remoto passou a voar olhando o ambiente ao redor da árvore.

Apesar de ser noite, os olhos do corvo puderam ver uma desolação com árvores mortas, todas elas muito menores que aquela. Não havia sinais de vida animal.

"Tente pousar na árvore grande."

Depois de Karasu grasnar barulhento o corvo remoto voo em direção ao topo da grande árvore com os olhos focados em algumas plantas verdes que cresciam ali.

Mas subitamente e sem aviso, a imagem enviada por Karasu até a cabeça de Satoshi girou de forma confusa, como se o corvo remoto tivesse feito uma manobra brusca e então, tudo ficou escuro.

"Ele morreu, morreu, _Kreaa,_ _Kreaa_!"

Karasu grasnou choroso no braço de Satoshi anunciando a morte do corvo remoto.

Foi tudo tão rápido que Satoshi não entendeu direito o que aconteceu com o pássaro espião, mas ele achou que viu um dos galhos se moverem em direção a ave que desviou e então a_ conexão_ caiu.

"A árvore matou ele?"

"Assassina, assassina, _Kreaa,_ _Kreaa_!"

Karasu agora grasnava zangado no braço de Satoshi.

"O que houve, Meu Tudo?"

Miya, cujo cabelo já estava limpo, se aproximou na banheira preocupada com o comportamento de Karasu.

Satoshi pensou um pouco para si mesmo.

_Aquela árvore é estranha, ela passava a impressão de ser um ser poderoso… talvez eu devesse ir investigar isso?_

Satoshi tinha vindo tomar banho para se preparar pro bom tempo que teria com Clementine durante todo resto da noite. Se ele saísse em uma aventura agora, teria menos tempo para usar o Toilet Humano dele, além de que o banho teria sido em vão. Por outro lado ele estava curioso demais sobre a natureza daquela árvore.

_Acho que nem Clementine nem aquela Árvore vão sair do lugar..._

Satoshi tomou sua decisão.

"Meu Tudo?"

"Se apresse em se banhar, Miya. Nós vamos dar uma saída."

Era hora de uma expedição noturna.

**\- PARTE SETE -**

Satoshi e Miya seguiam Karasu que voava veloz pelo céu noturno.

A pedido de Satoshi o corvo vermelho os guiava até o local onde o pássaro remoto tinha perecido.

Foram necessários apenas vinte minutos de voo acelerado para os três chegarem em uma área que poderia ser chamada de '_Cemitério de Árvores_'. Era uma vasta área de floresta de uns 10 quilômetros quadrados cujas árvores estavam secas e sem folhas mesmo que esta não fosse a estação para isso.

No exato ponto central daquela desolação havia uma árvore de aparência seca e sinistra, aquela árvore era maior que todas as outras ao redor, tinha mais de uma centena de metros de altura. Era como se o _Cemitério de Árvores_ tivesse se iniciado com ela e se espalhado em todas as direções.

_Será uma doença de vegetais?_

Satoshi se perguntou isso enquanto flutuando no céu com Miya e olhando a árvore de longe. Ele pensou que talvez esta grande árvore tenha adoecido e espalhado essa doença em volta. Se este fosse o caso e a doença continuasse a se espalhar então a floresta que Satoshi tinha reclamado para si estava em perigo.

_Ainda assim… será que foi mesmo esta Árvore Sinistra que matou o corvo de Karasu?_

A árvore dava uma sensação estranha.

Era como se não fosse uma árvore, mas um animal em repouso.

"[_**Summon Beast I**_]!"

Apenas como um teste, Satoshi convocou uma Atlas Eagle, uma besta mágica de nível 7. Ele então comandou por pensamento a criatura convocada. Ordenou que aquilo se aproximasse daquela árvore tal qual o corvo remoto tinha feito antes.

A Besta Mágica que lembrava uma Águia Gigante, maior que qualquer cachorro, planou lentamente visando pousar no topo do tronco da árvore cônica gigante.

Quando a ave estava a cerca de cinquenta metros do seu objetivo um dos galhos da árvore gigante estalou como um chicote indo na direção dela. Ela conseguiu se esquivar, mas, novamente outro galho rumou até ela, e então um terceiro e um quarto, sendo que este último teve sucesso e desfez a águia em centenas de flocos de luzes.

Satoshi sentiu a conexão com a _Atlas Eagle_ se extinguir enquanto observava chocado que os galhos secos tateavam o ar onde a Besta Mágica estava antes, como se procurando o corpo dela.

"Meu Tudo! Esta árvore é muito perigosa!"

"Eu percebi, Miya. Por segurança, se afaste um pouco, está bem?"

Quando a árvore tomou uma postura ofensiva e atacou a _Atlas Eagle _que se aproximava, Satoshi teve um vislumbre de sua presença sinistra e graças a sua habilidade {_Level Evaluation_} ele foi capaz de estimar o nível desta árvore macabra como Nível 84.

Aquilo era de uma liga totalmente diferente do que ele já viu neste mundo até agora.

Satoshi não sabia como se portar com essa árvore, então, por segurança decidiu primeiro que faria alguns testes.

"[_**Summon Demon VI**_]!"

Satoshi convocou dois demônio de 5° Nível. Eram dois _Nalfeshnee_, a baixa nobreza dos demônios, os _Nalfeshnee_ eram grandes e gordos demônios alados que possuíam bastante astúcia e, portanto, serviriam a Satoshi agora. Uma curiosidade sobre eles é que ele eram uma raça jogável em Yggdrasil.

Graças às habilidades de convocador de Satoshi os dois demônios ganharam níveis extras e eram de Nível 40.

Satoshi fez um dos demônio tentar conversar com a árvore enquanto o outro esperava do lado dele.

Se a árvore tivesse inteligência, a abordagem de Satoshi seria totalmente diferente: ele evitaria o combate.

"Você! Seu sujo graveto crescido! Tenha regozijo pois o Ser Supremo está interessado em ti! Esteja ciente que o Ser Supremo deseja conversar com você, por isso se manifeste! Você! Fale algo! O tempo do ser Supremo é precioso! Estou avisando! Se manifeste criatura insignificante..."

Satoshi tinha que admirar um pouco o grande profissionalismo daquele _Nalfeshnee_. Ele fazia o seu melhor para conversar com uma árvore apenas porque o chefe dele tinha mandado.

Conforme o _Nalfeshnee_ ia se aproximando lentamente e incitava a árvore a falar, Satoshi ia percebendo uma reação da árvore que aos poucos liberava uma presença, como se aquilo estivesse lutando para ignorar o _Nalfeshnee_ barulhento e quisesse continuar a dormir.

"[_**Discern Enemy**_], {_**Mensure Power**_}."

Antevendo o que aconteceria, Satoshi lançou uma magia e ativou uma habilidade de avaliação de inimigos.

Eventualmente o _Nalfeshnee_, tal qual a _Atlas Eagle_, foi atacado.

"O que?! Você ataca o enviado do Ser Supremo?! Saiba seu lugar seu graveto maldito! [_**Call Lighting**_]! Urgh! [_**Call Lighting**_]! Argh! [_**Teleport**_]! Toma isso vara imunda! [_**Call Lighting**_]... eu falhei! Perdão Ser Supremo! Aaaagh!"

A luta não durou muito, em pouco tempo a árvore conseguiu pulverizar o _Nalfeshnee_ de Nível 40.

Pouco antes de fazer isso um som tinha ecoado na floresta.

"HoARaOOhAROaH!"

O ensurdecedor rugido animal tinha saído da árvore gigante.

Satoshi podia ver agora vários pontos âmbares luminosos cujo tamanho era parecido com o dele pŕoprio, eram como olhos e estavam acima do grande buraco no tronco da árvore, aquele buraco agora também se movia como uma boca.

A árvore furiosa tateou o ar onde o _Nalfeshnee_ tinha se transformado em flocos de luz vermelha e passou a analisar os arredores enquanto seus galhos coletavam as árvores mortas no entorno e os jogavam no interior da boca dela.

_Impressionante… essa árvore tem alguns atributos fortes para o nível dela._

A Árvore tinha um excelente valor de **Magical Defense** e **Physical Defense**, além de um **HP** que excedia o limite de Yggdrasil em 50%.

Pelo que Satoshi sabia apenas bosses de evento principais podiam exceder o limite de atributos, que era de 100.

_Não… pensando bem um punhado de jogadores podia também._

Entre jogadores havia os que usavam itens mundiais para isso. Seu colega de guilda Momonga tinha o tempo todo com ele um item mundial e aquele item, entre outras coisas, permitia que a MP dele excedesse o limite.

Haviam também algumas Classes Mundiais que permitiam isso, como a _World Champion_ de Touch Me.

Para jogadores comuns que quisessem exceder o limite, eles teriam que ter acesso a raras magias de Super-Tier que permitam aos buffs elevarem o atributo para além da marca de 100 temporariamente, algo que as magias de camada tradicionais não permitiam. Porém, estas magias de Super-Tier estavam entre as mais custosas de se obter e eram muito difíceis de serem usadas na prática.

"Você tente fazer a árvore falar."

Ao sinal de Satoshi o segundo e último _Nalfeshnee_ foi em direção a árvore cumprir a ordem do seu convocador. Satoshi tinha que aplaudir a determinação dele que foi bravejando contra a árvore mesmo sabendo que a morte era o que o esperava no final.

Talvez tenha sido pelo desejo de cumprir a ordem de Satoshi, mas o _Nalfeshnee_ restante conseguiu durar vários minutos em uma luta desesperada para arrancar palavras da Árvore.

"HaHauRoRaHoRaR!"

"... droga, nãoooo! Perdão ser Supremo! Arghh!"

Depois de um memorável luta o segundo _Nalfeshnee_ sumiu em flocos de luz vermelha.

Graças ao esforço do demônio estava claro para Satoshi que a Árvore não tinha inteligência, ou, pelo menos, não tinha a capacidade de falar.

_Além disso isso apenas se comporta como uma besta faminta..._

Mesmo durante a luta com o _Nalfeshnee_ a Árvore Sinistra não tinha parado de colocar outras árvores menores na boca. No pouco tempo que aquilo esteve acordado aquela coisa já tinha comido dezenas de árvores.

Depois que a Árvore Monstruosa se livrou do _Nalfeshnee_, Satoshi sentiu o olhar sinistro e ameaçador da árvore sobre ele e viu o tronco dela se inclinando na direção dele para diminuir distância em em um movimento não natural.

_Bem… se é apenas uma besta selvagem no meu território tenho o dever de eliminar._

Foi o pensamento de Satoshi, mas, como ele estava fascinado por ter encontrado uma nova criatura endêmica deste mundo e que ainda por cima era tão poderosa, Satoshi decidiu que queria aquilo para si.

"{_**Soul Capture**_}!"

Satoshi ativou esta habilidade da classe {_Soul Collector_} tendo a árvore como alvo, depois que sentiu que o link estava criado, ele suspirou aliviado pela fato de que a habilidade que ainda não tinha testado funcionava nesse mundo também.

Agora restava a parte chata, que era derrotar o monstro.

A habilidade {_Soul Capture_} só iria capturar um monstro se a derrota da criatura fosse 75% responsabilidade do avatar de Satoshi. Ele não podia nem mesmo depender de seres convocados.

Como Satoshi era um convocador ter ele mesmo lidando com os inimigos era um grande empecilho.

"HahUARhOAhuaRhoarHR!"

Conforme os galhos da árvore se aproximavam Satoshi ia se afastando da árvore e agora estava longe do alcance dos galhos, mesmo com a árvore tendo inclinado o tronco praticamente 45° na direção dele.

Apesar da Árvore Sinistra ter **Magical Defense** e **Physical Defense** condizentes com o nível dela e um **HP** alto demais até para um nível 100, a verdade é que a mobilidade dela era baixa, se deslocando poucos metros por segundo e o valor de **Agility **era o que se esperaria de um monstro nos níveis 30.

Mesmo que estivesse longe, Satoshi não estava completamente fora de risco, ele viu um objeto enorme vindo na direção dele.

A Árvore Sinistra tinha percebido que não o alcançaria nunca e começou arremessar a comida dela em Satoshi, ou seja, começou a arremessar outras árvores.

Como era um objeto grande e vinha de considerável distância, Satoshi apenas desviou com facilidade.

"HAOUeOhOAhOa!"

A Árvore Sinistra pareceu ficar irritada que seu ataque não funcionou e logo quase uma dezena de árvores foram enviadas na direção de Satoshi em um sequência de intervalos curtos.

_A distância é muito grande companheiro… qualquer um desviaria disso._

Satoshi estava um pouco decepcionado.

Ele esperava algum ataque especial, talvez uma habilidade ou magia, mas tudo que a Árvore Sinistra pôde fazer até agora foi arremessar a comida dela nele.

Talvez ela precisasse de algum estímulo.

"[_**Teleportation**_]! [_**Triple Maximize Magic: Vermilion Nova**_]!"

Satoshi se teletransportou para trás da árvore que tinha toda atenção dela e corpo voltado para a posição anterior dele, logo após teleportar ele usou a magia de 9° Nível antipessoal que causa o maior dano por fogo de todo jogo, ele também usou metamagia para aprimorar a magia.

Três pilares de fogo tão brilhantes que fizeram Satoshi estreitar os olhos atingiram a Árvore Sinistra em três pontos diferentes, olhos, boca e topo da cabeça. Chamas irromperam pelo corpo de madeira da criatura que gritou desesperada de forma ensurdecedora enquanto batia em si mesma com seus galhos para tentar deter as chamas, às vezes funcionava outras vezes eram os galhos que inflamavam.

Como Satoshi suspeitava a criatura era vulnerável ao fogo: aquilo tinha tirado mais de 2/3 do HP da Árvore Sinistra.

_Ufa! Isso é um alívio… se ela não fosse vulnerável seria uma merda!_

Satoshi tinha gasto 40% do MP restante dele com este ataque apenas, foi arriscado fazer isso sem testar antes a vulnerabilidade ao fogo, qualquer coisa menor que metade do HP da Árvore Sinistra obrigaria Satoshi a repensar se ia querer coletar a alma deste monstro ou se usaria convocações para matar a árvore.

Satoshi pensou em brincar com a Árvore Sinistra um pouco enquanto testava magias e táticas, mas então lembrou que em E-Rantel havia uma vadia louca que fazia um boquete mágico esperando ansiosa pela rola dele.

_Já deve ter passado da meia noite! Tenho que ir alimentar minha Clementine!_

Ele tinha uma Escrava Sexual para nutrir.

"[_**Twin Maximize Magic: Vermilion Nova**_]!"

É mais seguro apostar no cavalo vencedor por isso Satoshi insistiu naquela magia de fogo antipessoal super-efetiva. Duas colunas de fogo cegantes atingiram a Árvore Sinistra.

"HahUARhOAhuaRhoarHRhah… Hrauh… hrour… hah..."

Surpreendentemente um resquício de HP permaneceu na Árvore Sinistra e apesar dela estar em chamas aquilo não parecia estar diminuindo o HP dela, que estava estável, embora estivesse quase zerado.

_Será que ela está se regenerando?_

"[_**Maximize Magic: Vermilion Nova**_]!"

Um pouco ansioso, Satoshi reduziu suas reservas de MP a menos de 20% do normal e lançou uma última coluna de fogo na Árvore Sinistra. Ele honestamente esperava que esse árvore não tivesse uma counter para a morte.

_Mas mesmo que eu tenha que recorrer a convocações nessa altura... com este tanto de dano a alma dela já é minha!_

"... ah..."

A Árvore Sinistra deu seu último suspiro, seus galhos caíram inertes e os pontos luminosos âmbares agora sem vida que lhe serviam de olhos apenas refletiam as luzes das chamas infernais que a cobriam e que perigosamente se espalharam pelo entorno.

"Madeira! Hahahaha!"

Satoshi gritou animado uma frase que viu em um desenho animado antigo onde um pássaro trabalhava como lenhador.

Poucos segundos depois da Árvore Sinistra morrer, Satoshi sentiu a habilidade {_Soul Capture_} ser ativada e começar a puxar algo do ambiente para seu próprio interior.

"Ai carai!"

Doeu como se os ossos dele estivessem sendo moídos.

Sem perceber Satoshi começou a perder altitude quando a dor o fez negligenciar a magia de vôo.

"Meu Tudo! Está tudo bem?!"

"_Caw_! Lorde! Lorde! _Kreaa, Kreaa!_"

Por um instante Satoshi teve uma visão estranha onde via um Dragão Marrom o encarando. Era um animal imenso e bonito, mas estava abatido e exausto.

"..._ Droga, você por acaso é um jogador...?_"

A voz feminina cansada do dragão foi sumindo junto com a imagem majestosa da criatura, Satoshi não teve certeza se deu tempo dele acenar positivamente em resposta, já que no instante seguinte ele estava no solo com Miya montada em cima dele lhe dando potentes tapas na cara.

"Acorde, Meu Tudo! Vamos, por favor, acorde, Meu Tudo!"

"Tô acordado Miya! Tenha piedade de mim! Não me bata!"

Satoshi disse aquilo rápido enquanto protegia o rosto dos bofetões de Miya.

"Fueee! Meu Tudo! Sniff! Miya ficou tão preocupada! Buaah!"

Miya o abraçou apertado e começou chorar no peito dele depois que ele se sentou.

_Ficou tão preocupada que tentou me matar com tapas? Devo ter perdido 10% do meu HP com essas porradas!_

"Estou bem Miya, se acalme, se acalme… Mas importante, eu dormi muito tempo?"

"Não! Meu Tudo acabou de cair! Mas Miya ficou tão preocupada!"

Satoshi fez uma anotação mental de, para própria segurança dele, não deixar Miya preocupada novamente.

Ele se levantou tentando fixar na mente a imagem que viu do dragão, mas aquilo deixava rapidamente a cabeça dele.

Era muito estranho que ele tivesse perdido a consciência por causa de {_Soul Capture_}, tal efeito nunca aconteceu em Yggdrasil. Ele pensou que talvez isso fosse uma mudança de regras na transição para este mundo, mas algo no fundo dele dizia que este foi um caso especial e que não era um regra.

_Bem… vou testar {Soul Capture} em um monstro qualquer no futuro apenas para ter certeza._

Satoshi ainda deveria ter 196 níveis vagos na {_Soul Pool_} dele.

Subitamente Satoshi se deu conta do cheiro de fumaça e do calor no entorno, aparentemente a floresta seca ao redor do corpo da Árvore Sinistra estava sofrendo de um incêndio descontrolado.

Satoshi considerou que seria melhor apagar isso antes que se espalhasse para a floresta que estava em condições normais.

Ele voou com Miya e Karasu no encalço.

Depois de atingir alguma altitude ele pôde ver que toda a área tinha virado um verdadeiro inferno.

"Miya, vou usar magia de Super-Tier. Me proteja."

Satoshi começou o longo e chamativo processo de conjuração de uma magia de Super-Tier. Miya, por sua vez, voava em círculos ao redor dele usando a gigantesca forma serpentina de _Aztlán Couatl_ dela.

_Já faz um tempo que não vejo ela assim…_

A verdade é que Satoshi tinha se acostumado com a linda e fofa forma de garotinha Indígena-Mesoamericana de Miya. Ele se perguntava se ela envelheceria, embora ele desejasse que ela nunca crescesse, seria muito desagradável para ela como indivíduo se não amadurece física e mentalmente, então ele esperava que sim, que ela envelhecesse.

"_**[Creation]**_!"

Depois de cinco minutos, nos quais o incêndio abaixo dele tinha alarmantemente triplicado de tamanho, os muitos círculos luminosos gigantes que envolviam Satoshi de todas as direções se estilhaçaram e uma onda invisível de energia percorreu a área em um mísero instante extinguindo todas as chamas.

Como Satoshi tinha apenas removido elementos do terreno ele não precisava temer que o incêndio voltasse após seis horas. Porém se ele tivesse adicionado elementos ao terreno, estes elementos desapareceriam em seis horas.

Exceto, claro, se ele optasse por pagar para torná-los permanentes com a habilidade da classe {_Planar Trader_}.

Restaram apenas alguns poucos pontos de fumaça residual subindo aqui e ali.

Infelizmente agora Satoshi estava fedendo a queimado.

"Merda! Meu banho foi para o saco!"

Ele tinha se banhado antes em preparativo para a noite de luxuria que teria no Cemitério, mas isso tinha sido arruinado. Agora ele teria que ir a _Instant Fortress_ se banhar novamente, mas para piorar ainda mais a agenda apertada, só poderia fazer isso depois que fizesse uma última tarefa aqui.

Ele tinha que usar {_Soul Release_} para testar a convocação da Árvore Sinistra.

**\- PARTE OITO -**

Satoshi olhou para si mesmo por um instante.

A verdade era que ele foi muito irresponsável na abordagem desta Árvore Sinistra e o que comprova isso era que seu MP atualmente estava em menos de um terço.

No entanto, como foi um sucesso, ele não podia reclamar.

"_Miya, faça algumas Convocações para caso seja necessaŕio lidar com a árvore."_

"_Deixe para Miya, Meu Tudo!"_

Miya disse por telepatia em sua voz sibilante de Couatl dentro da cabeça de Satoshi.

Enquanto a imponente serpente emplumada de quase sessenta metros de comprimento e asas de envergadura com dimensões semelhantes a isso fazia numerosas convocações, Satoshi ponderava como faria daqui em diante.

_Já passa da meia-noite e eu tenho que estar no esconderijo dos bandidos pelo menos uma hora antes do amanhecer para conduzir as mulheres resgatadas até E-Rantel, já que ainda tenho que passar na Instant Fortress… fuuuuuu, parece que meu tempo de sacanagem será curto hoje._

Dias laboriosos eventualmente acontecem.

Depois que Miya já tinha convocado seis criaturas, Satoshi disse a ela que era o suficiente.

Diferente de Satoshi, Miya não era uma Convocadora especializada, mas uma buffer e, em menor escala, uma scout. Por isso, Satoshi não queria que ela consumisse muita energia com as convocações dela.

Por fim, depois que Miya ativou alguns buffs nas convocações que ela fez, Satoshi ergueu o braço para frente e fechou os olhos já antecipando a pequena dor que sentiria ao usar a habilidade {_Soul Release_} dada pela Job Class _Soul Collector._

"Vamos lá, {_**Soul Release**_}!"

Pela terceira vez nesse dia Satoshi sentiu como se um osso eclodisse da palma de sua mão, rasgando a pele no caminho de conhecer o mundo. Novamente foi uma dor psicológica, já que a mão dele estava intacta.

Porém quando Satoshi abriu os olhos ele teve uma visão diferente da que ele esperava. Satoshi ficou tão surpreso que instintivamente recuou voando antes de recuperar a compostura.

Não era uma Árvore Sinistra que tinha aparecido na frente dele, mas um imponente dragão marrom.

A cabeça do enorme dragão se erguia a mais de uma dezena de metros de altura, apesar de ser majoritariamente marrom o dragão tinha vários pontos como as pernas, peito e barriga com escamas da cor verde. Ele também tinha chifres de veados, bigodes de carpa e uma pequena juba cor de palha, apesar dessas características e do corpo anormalmente esguio e longo dele, ele era claramente um dragão ocidental, não era um Long chinês ou Ryu japonês.

Além disso Satoshi sentia que ele era um '_ela_'.

As seis convocações de Miya cercaram o Dragão que tinha se materializado, prontas para dar combate caso fosse necessário. A própria Miya flutuava no céu em torno de Satoshi na forma gigante de Couatl enquanto encarando o Dragão recém chegado com atenção, curiosidade e cautela.

Uma coisa que surpreendeu Satoshi foi que o nível que {_Level Evaluation_} dava para esse dragão era Nível 74, ou seja, dez níveis abaixo da Árvore Sinistra.

_Que merda é essa?!_

Satoshi estava certo que ele tinha coletado a alma da Árvore Sinistra, então ele sequer imaginava por que este dragão tinha aparecido aqui.

Ele então se lembrou vagamente que já tinha visto essa criatura.

_Ah certo… quando eu perdi a consciência._

Antes, quando caiu do céu e acordou no chão, Satoshi tinha visto um grande Dragão Marrom em um ambiente de sonho.

Apesar de estar muito surpreso, Satoshi não estava assustado. Isso porque tal qual com Karasu e Cassandra, Satoshi podia sentir o vínculo de subordinação da Alma Manifestada deste Dragão em relação a si mesmo.

Apenas por isso quando Satoshi falou ele falou com confiança e superioridade.

"Diga o teu nome e espécie."

"Esta dragonesa se chama Harin Isa Zytl Qae, Meu Lorde, e também sou conhecida como _Druidic Dragon Lord_. Minha espécie é _Autumn Forest Dragon_. Acredito que talvez… deva agradecer ao Lorde por ter me libertado de minha maldição. Embora meu Lorde tenha me posto em outra."

A potente voz feminina dela não deixava de ser bonita, mas o conteúdo de suas palavras foi um pouco confuso para Satoshi.

Satoshi tinha ouvido falar dos _Dragon Lord_.

Entre os humanos de E-Rantel havia informações escassas sobre eles, sobre como eles guiavam uma nação de semi-humanos primitivos no noroeste de Re-Estize e como eles foram, cerca de 600 anos atrás, depostos de sua posição de liderança no mundo pelos Oito Reis da Ganância que os caçaram por esporte.

Mas foi das anotações que Tsuki fez a partir do depoimento de Nigurath que Satoshi aprendeu mais sobre eles.

Satoshi até conhecia nomes como _Catastrophe Dragon Lord_ e _Vampiric Dragon Lord_, que supostamente estavam mortos; _Brightness Dragon Lord_ que era cultuado como um deus no Reino do Dragão e que estava desaparecido mais de um século; _Blue Sky Dragon Lord_ e _Diamond Dragon Lord_ que eram Grandes Conselheiros no _Conselho de Argland_ junto com aquele que Nigurath chamou de líder dos Dragon Lord e de maior inimigo da Teocracia, _Platinum Dragon Lord._

Embora não houvesse menção a um _Druidic Dragon Lord_ nas anotações que Tsuki fez a partir do depoimento de Nigurath, o texto deixava claro que haviam muitos _Dragon Lord_ desconhecidos espalhados pelo mundo.

"Dragon Lord, hein? Me diga, você quer ser chamada de Harin, de Isa, de Zytl ou de Qae?"

"... Ficarei satisfeita com qualquer forma que Meu Lorde me chamar."

"Isso não responde minha pergunta..."

"... Harin."

Uma das coisas que Satoshi sabia sobre os Dragon Lord graças ao depoimento de Nigurath era que eles podiam ser classificados em True Dragon Lord ou False Dragon Lord. O critério para esta classificação era que um True Dragon Lord podia usar um tipo de magia ancestral que ninguém na teocracia dominava, a Wild Magic. Esta magia profanava a alma dos seres vivos e as usava como combustível substituto a mana para a conjuração de magias.

Satoshi não se lembrava de nada parecido com isso em Yggdrasil.

_Apesar de exótico parece malvado..._

"Diga Harin, você é uma True Dragon Lord ou False Dragon Lord?"

"... não entendo a pergunta, Meu Lorde."

Pelo jeito Harin não conhecia os termos usados na Teocracia de Slane para classificar o tipo dela.

"O que eu quero saber é se você pode lançar Wild Magic."

Então Satoshi decidiu perguntar de forma mais direta.

"... Sim. E esta foi minha ruína, Meu Lorde."

Ela falou com uma voz triste, ainda que poderosa. Enquanto olhava para o entorno cheio de devastação da floresta. Obviamente ela estava se lembrando de coisas passadas.

_Como ela é uma dragoa, ela deve ser velha… no futuro vou conversar bastante com ela._

"Se explique."

Ela demorou alguns segundos antes de falar lamentosa.

"Ah, Meu Lorde, antes eu vivia nesta floresta com uma nação de pequenos Dark Elf que me serviam. Eu me aprofundei em meus estudos da natureza e por ser capaz de usar a magia druídica e a magia selvagem fui chamada de Druidic Dragon Lord. Eu mergulhei tanto em experimentação para me fortalecer e não perder para meus irmãos que esgotei a vida dos pequenos que me serviam em um erro durante a criação de uma nova magia selvagem, por causa deste erro eu fui reduzida a um Ent Demoníaco sem mente, faminto por energia natural..."

Ela contou a história dela por longos minutos. Parece que ela cometeu alguns erros quando pesquisava magia quando era viva e matou os súditos dela além de virar a Árvore Sinistra.

Em respeito a aquilo, Satoshi, embora estivesse curioso pra caralho, decidiu adiar o teste de Wild Magic.

"Entendo, Harin. Não se culpe por seus erros, afinal você já sofreu tanto por conta deles que já deve ter pago eles com juros."

"... Obrigada pelas palavras, Meu Lorde."

Embora ele não fosse ser indelicado para pedir um exemplo de uso de Wild Magic tão cedo, ele ainda queria saber sobre as habilidades dela já que tinha que avaliar se era útil manter ela materializada ou não.

Satoshi tinha níveis limitados de materialização simultânea com {_Soul Release_} e se ele mantivesse Harin materializada restaria apenas 131 níveis livres.

"Me diga o que você é capaz de fazer, Harin."

"Pois bem, Meu Lorde..."

Harin falou longa e orgulhosamente de si mesma.

Satoshi a ouvia atentamente e fazia perguntas pontuais. Apesar dela ser chamada de _Druidic Dragon Lord_ o nível máximo de magia druídica que ela podia lançar era o 7° Nível, quanto a Wild Magic ela conhecia apenas seis magias incluindo a que ela tinha parado de desenvolver.

Satoshi ficou estupefato com as descrições dos efeitos da Wild Magic e ficou ainda mais perplexo com ela dizendo que _'apenas usuários de Wild Magic podem resistir a efeitos de um Wild Magic, ah sim, alguns Players invasores também conseguem isso com itens valiosos_'.

Satoshi conversou com ela por longos minutos, talvez uma hora.

Ela era muito falante e, talvez por causa do vínculo hierárquico, ela não mantinha segredos quando falava com Satoshi.

Era tarde da noite quando Satoshi retornou para a _Instant Fortress _voando nas costas de Harin para se banhar rapidamente e correr para o _Cemitério de E-Rantel_ para esporrar na vadia louca dele.

Apesar de naquela noite o _Fuck Time_ dele ter durado menos de três horas ele não era um hipócrita para reclamar.

Afinal aquela foi uma noite lucrativa e maravilhosa como todas as noites devem ser.

**\- FIM DO CAPÍTULO -**

* * *

**NOTA DO AUTOR:**

Ok, ok, ok... essa coisa de Dragon Lord foi meio inesperada.

Eu me baseei na história do _Demon Tree Dragon Lord_ que o Fluder conta na _Web Novel_. Para aqueles que não leram a _Web Novel_ e só leram a _Light Novel_ eu recomendo a leitura pois é divertida! Naquela história Fluder diz que havia um Dragon Lord que foi tão longe na magia da natureza que virou uma árvore demonica.

A participação de Brain hoje foi pequena hoje, mas aguardem que ele está no time!

_Flw!_

.

.

.

**_Fiquem em paz!_**


	19. Epílogo - O Retorno dos Derrotados

**.**

**..**

**...**

* * *

O Retorno dos Derrotados  
**Epílogo**

* * *

_**Zesshi**_

_(Sanctum Sanctorum, Kami Miyako, Teocracia de Slane, Dia 13)_

Encostada na parede de um corredor no interior da área mais secreta da Teocracia de Slane, uma garota estava absorvida em solucionar um problema que a acometia a uma semana inteira.

_Clack-clack-clack_

Aquela garota aparentava ter no máximo 15 anos e tinha muitas particularidades que a tornavam única.

Para começar, os longos cabelos dela possuíam duas cores, estando perfeitamente dividido em duas metades cada uma de uma cor, uma de um preto denso que absorvia a luz e outra de um prata brilhante que a refletia. Vendo aquele penteado qualquer um pensaria que ela tingia o cabelo e isso não estava completamente errado, ela realmente tingia o cabelo.

Porém ela só fazia isso para que as metades fossem perfeitas, pois para sua infelicidade algumas mechas de preto nasciam na metade prata e algumas mechas de prata nasciam na metade preta.

Outra particularidade estava nos olhos heterocromáticos dela.

Heterocromia era algo raro e muito poucos tinham este traço, que era considerado até mesmo uma doença ou maldição em algumas regiões da Teocracia, já que, em casos normais, vinha acompanhada de debilidades congênitas.

Porém visão dos dois olhos dessa garota, tanto do olho direito preto quanto do esquerdo prata, era tudo menos débil. Ao contrário do que se esperaria ela tinha uma visão tão boa que dificilmente qualquer humano, mesmo com talentos naturais, poderia alegar ver melhor que ela.

Uma terceira particularidade era sua pele lisa que era muito pálida, anormalmente pálida, embora fosse uma palidez alva saudável e não a palidez manchada de uma pessoa doente, ainda assim era um branco encantador que se notava de imediato. A pele alva e lisa dela era, dentre os atributos femininos que ela possuía, um dos que ela mais estimava.

Uma quarta particularidade dessa garota era a roupa exótica e o equipamento de qualidade que vestia. Aquelas vestimentas folgadas e itens estranhos eram, sem nenhuma dúvida, artigos de luxo, mas de tão exóticos, a maioria das pessoas os achariam estranhos.

De fato, suas roupas somadas a todas as particularidades anteriores davam a ela o ar de uma boneca gótica fofa.

_Droga... Eram dois agora são três..._

Aquela garota estava tendo dificuldades para solucionar o problema que enfrentava enquanto encostada na parede daquele corredor e afiou mais seus olhos buscando compreender melhor a situação em que se colocou depois de várias tentativas fracassadas.

Ela atendia pelo nome de Zesshi Zetsumei. Ou melhor, este não era o nome verdadeiro dela mas sim o nome que, nos dias de hoje, todos a chamavam. A garota recebeu o nome de Zesshi Zetsumei, que significa _Morte-Certa_ na Língua dos Deuses, como codinome ao entrar nas fileiras da _Escritura Negra_ no século passado.

Sim.

No século passado.

Apesar de parecer uma jovem garota de no máximo quinze anos, Zesshi Zetsumei tinha 138 anos de idade, ela era uma figura centenária.

A Aparência jovem de Zesshi a despeito de idade avançada dela não se devia a magia, poções ou qualquer outro truque, mas sim ao seu sangue.

Zesshi era uma meia-elfa.

Uma meia-elfa e god-kin de dupla-linhagem

Uma criança de estupro.

Filha de uma humana descendente do Deus da Morte Surshana e de um Elfo Silvestre descendente do Deus da Vida Alaf.

A garota tirou sua atenção do problema que ela enfrentava por um segundo ao ouvir passos distantes. Depois de confirmar com os ouvidos quem se aproximava ela sorriu de leve por um breve instante e voltou a se concentrar no problema que tinha em mãos.

Zesshi se considerava uma garota estranha.

Até as linhagens divinas que ela possuía eram estranhas.

Ela e a mãe dela foram as únicas god-kin que a Linhagem de Sanzu produziu nos últimos três séculos. A Linhagem de Sanzu, por sua vez, era a única linhagem de Deus da Morte Surshana que, por ser um morto-vivo do tipo-esqueleto, só conseguiu deixar descendentes depois de realizar experiências até hoje nunca esclarecidas.

A outra Linhagem de Zesshi, a Linhagem de Anbel, foi, de acordo com os registros, uma linhagem que os Elfos do Reino Vashen roubaram da Teocracia.

Os registros dizem que quase 600 anos atrás, durante o período da história da Teocracia conhecido como Época da Fundação, o Deus da Vida Alaf foi seduzido pela Rainha Élfica dos Vashen que veio visitar a Teocracia para pedir ajuda no combate a semi-humanos. O Deus da Vida Alaf acabou caindo em tentação e deste desvio se originou a Linhagem de Anbel que desde aquela época governa o Reino Vashen.

Ter linhagens divinas cruzadas não é algo muito raro, os casamentos de herdeiros de linhagem divina são arranjados para produzirem os melhores descendentes, mas às vezes acontece de ramos de linhagem se mesclarem, esses ramos então são lentamente sabotados.

Porém Zesshi foi a primeira god-kin a surgir de uma linhagem cruzada.

Os lábios femininos de Zesshi formaram uma curva quando ela percebeu que o jovem que se aproximava alterou o passo e comportamento quando chegou perto dela, ele ficou mais auto-vigilante.

Aquele jovem de longos cabelos negros usava uma máscara para parecer mais velho. Assim como Zesshi ele era um ativo nacional importante e devia ser mantido longe dos olhos dos inimigos. Porém diferente de Zesshi, aquele jovem saía com frequência em missões, enquanto ela fazia isso muito, muito raramente.

O jovem era o Capitão da _Escritura Negra_ que foi apresentado a ela alguns poucos anos atrás como Feldran, embora ela imaginasse que esse fosse um nome falso.

"Montar um lado é bastante simples, mas é difícil conseguir dois."

Zesshi disse no tradicional tom de voz entediado dela esperando que talvez o jovem Feldran lhe desse uma dica valiosa para resolver o problema que ela enfrentava, mas tal insight não parece que viria.

_Ele tem receio de me desagradar e prefere ficar em silêncio… covarde._

Se ele ajudasse, ela lhe devolveria um sorriso de gratidão, mas tudo o que ele recebeu por sua covardia foi uma face desinteressada.

_Ele tem o maior potencial para crescer forte que eu já vi, mas se ele se manter com essa atitude recatada ele nunca me alcançará… pena, ele é tão charmoso._

Como ela não receberia ajuda com o problema que ela enfrentava, Zesshi mudou de assunto.

"O que aconteceu hoje? Quatro dos Cardeais apareceram aqui."

Os cardeais geralmente se encontravam uma vez a cada quinze dias no _Templo Divino_, porém o último encontro foi a apenas três dias e hoje Quatro Cardeais vieram, assim como o Pontífice e o Líder das Forças Armadas.

Além de fora de hora isso era apenas metade do número que geralmente aparecia.

"Se me lembro bem, você recebeu uma cópia do meu relatório."

"Não li."

Zesshi não deu muita atenção para isso.

Essa semana ela tinha um problema enorme nas mãos e não conseguia solucionar de jeito nenhum.

_Talvez eu deva me humilhar e pedir ajuda a alguém?_

Durante essa semana não apareceu ninguém que oferecesse ajuda a ela, eles a evitavam como se ela fosse uma pessoa estranha. O que ela poderia até concordar como sendo verdade.

Zesshi continuou a falar enquanto ainda focada no problema que tinha em mãos.

"Além disso, perguntar a alguém que sabe de tudo é mais rápido. Pelo que me lembro, vocês foram enviados para lidar com um vampiro no norte… aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"... Nós engajamos com o vampiro, mas… fomos derrotados e três de nós foram tomados como reféns juntos com as relíquias sagradas que nós tínhamos."

_Eh?!_

Quando o significado das palavras de Feldran chegaram a mente dela, Zesshi teve que lutar para não externar seu espanto.

Pela primeira vez desde que os dois começaram a conversar, Zesshi voltou os olhos dela para Feldran.

"Quem foram os capturados?"

"... _Canto Divino_, _Astróloga das Mil Léguas_ e _Karin Guardada_."

"Apenas conjuradores? Mas então por que ele não manteve como refém o velho _Palavra Mortal_?"

Pouco depois de terminar de pronunciar sua pergunta, Zesshi chegou a uma resposta sozinha.

Apenas mulheres tinham sido sequestradas.

_Nojento… mas viril._

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Zesshi quando ela pensou nisso.

"Apenas mulheres, huh. Típico de um vampiro."

"..."

Zesshi olhou para o perturbado Feldran.

Ou ele estava nervoso por vê-la sorrindo, ou ele estava com receio em falar mais sobre isso.

"Mas é muito atípico que é _Escritura Negra_ seja derrotada. Ainda mais por um mísero Vampiro. Como se deu isso?"

Feldran olhava para os lados nervoso.

"... A luta foi, uhm, surpreendentemente assimétrica. Está tudo detalhado no relatório."

"Certo. Vou tentar lembrar de ler isso."

Zesshi faria isso imediatamente depois dessa conversa, ela estava curiosa sobre o que aconteceu.

_Alguém derrotar Feldran… Feldran foi a pessoa mais forte com quem já lutei, apesar de garoto ele chegou a me arranhar de leve em uma das trocas que fizemos._

O garoto na frente dela foi o ser mais forte que ela já lutou na longa vida dela, talvez em algum momento da vida dele ele fosse capaz até mesmo de derrotar Zesshi.

Isso dito, caso esse dia chegasse, devido a Linhagem Divina dele ser a do Deus da Terra, a Teocracia nunca _concederia _ele a Zesshi.

"... Eu tenho algumas tarefas, então vou indo."

Feldran disse isso como despedida e começou a se retirar.

Antes que ele se afastasse muitos passos, Zesshi fez uma última pergunta.

"Quem você acha que é mais forte: eu ou esse Vampiro?"

De costas para Zesshi o Capitão da _Escritura Negra_ hesitou um pouco antes de dizer.

"... Você, certamente."

E continuar o caminho dele para os corredores que levam a saída.

Enquanto ele se afastava de costas, o sorriso de Zesshi se ampliou enormemente se tornando pequenas risadinhas '_hehehe_'.

_Mentiroso… isso obviamente foi uma mentira. Você pelo menos tem dúvidas._

Zesshi olhou para o problema que tinha ocupado toda a semana dela.

Era um _Cubo de Rubik_, um brinquedo comum na Teocracia.

Quando Zesshi era uma criança, antes de ser retirada de sua mãe para ser criada pelos templos, ela havia ganho um destes de sua mãe.

Na semana passada a jovem criança de Quintia que tem mostrado capacidades superiores e que portanto, muito provavelmente, deve ser uma god-kin tinha visitado este lugar e dado isso a ela, a desafiando a montar o brinquedo.

Interagir com aquela criança promissora incitou os instintos maternais de Zesshi.

Apesar de ter 138 anos, algo além da longevidade humana comum, em termos élficos Zesshi estava no final da adolescência e, como uma adolescente era normal que ela tivesse interesses românticos.

No entanto Zesshi não se permitiria ser desposada por alguém mais fraco do que ela.

Não.

O homem que teria o coração dela deveria ser capaz de derrotar ela e se impor sobre ela.

Ela só se doaria a alguém que fosse capaz de empurrar ela para baixo a qualquer momento, mesmo se ela dissesse não. Alguém que pudesse sobrepujar ela completamente.

Essa era a qualificação necessária para ter o interesse de Zesshi.

_Não me importo com aparência ou personalidade... não me importo nem mesmo com a raça. Afinal, é um homem forte que conseguiu me derrotar! _

"... nossos filhos… quão fortes seriam nossos crianças?"

Zesshi pensava que os filhos dela com alguém mais forte que ela seria pelo menos tão forte quanto ela mesma.

A garota ficou um tempo sorrindo boba com a mão em sua própria barriga.

Depois de um tempo ela guardou o _Cubo de Rubik_ no _Inventário_ dela e foi até sua sala a algumas dezenas de metros dali.

Lá ela leu por longos minutos com alegria cada vez mais crescente o relatório do Confronto entre o Vampiro Famicom com a _Escritura Negra_ e Lady Kaire.

Quando ela terminou de ler pela terceira vez o relatório, ela estava cheia de excitação e alegria.

_Vampiros… Huh? vampiros podem ter filhos?_

Depois que essa pergunta aterradora se apossou da mente dela ela não sossegou até encontrar a respostas nos livros disponíveis no Complexo Sagrado.

Aparentemente, apenas espécies superiores podiam.

_**Lideranças da Teocracia**_

_(Templo Divino, Kami Miyako, Teocracia de Slane, Dia 14)_

Em uma sala que ficava no complexo mais secreto da Teocracia e que havia sido limpa ao ponto de brilhar, doze pessoas estavam sentadas ao redor de uma mesa branca e pura.

"Então, vamos começar nossa reunião de emergência."

Quem disse isso foi o homem mais novo entre as doze pessoas sentadas em volta daquela mesa circular. Apesar de ser o mais novo, ele já estava na metade dos 40.

Aquele homem se chamava Raymond Zarg Lauransan e era um dos _Seis Cardeais_ da Teocracia de Slane, ocupando o posto de _Cardeal da Terra_.

Os olhos geralmente perspicazes de Raymond estavam fundos e com olheiras, ele não havia dormido a última noite tendo usado este tempo para escrever ordens, apurar fatos e pensar em formas de corrigir a grave situação de crise que a humanidade se encontrava.

Três dias atrás a Teocracia de Slane tinha sofrido sua maior humilhação em séculos.

Por causa disso, depois de fazer os devidos preparativos, Raymond convocou esta reunião com os demais _Líderes da Teocracia_ para que elaborassem juntos uma resposta adequada a crise.

"Serei direto."

Raymond que estava acordado a quarenta horas disse isso depois de olhar para cada um dos presentes aqui enquanto se preparando para iniciar essa reunião que, ao que tudo indicava, seria muito longa.

"O motivo que me fez convocar esta reunião de emergência, ignorando nosso calendário, é um só. A Escritura Negra foi derrotada enquanto realizava a última a missão que nós atribuímos a eles."

Muitos dos presentes já tinham uma ideia vaga do ocorrido já que Raymond conversou brevemente com eles ontem, outros, no entanto, estavam ouvindo isso pela primeira vez.

"Impossível! Não há como isso ter acontecido!"

Maximilian Oreio Lagier, o _Cardeal das Trevas_, gritou isso tão surpreso que seus óculos quase caíram de sua face. Maximiliam foi um Legislador da _Escritura da Terra Pura_ antes de ser ordenado como Cardeal.

"Essa é a desagradável verdade, Maximillian. A _Escritura Negra_ não só foi derrotada como também… bem, vejam vocês mesmos, eu redigi um relatório para cada um de vocês, leiam com atenção."

Todos pegaram os relatórios indicados por Raymond e os estudaram.

A expressão de cada um deles foi da surpresa até a descrença, passando pela preocupação absoluta e por fim chegando a ira contida.

Cada um deles, depois de ler uma vez seu relatório, voltaram algumas páginas para leitura de partes importantes, eles queriam ler novamente, como que para confirmar que o que eles leram da primeira vez foi aquilo mesmo.

Apesar da situação difícil que seu país se encontrava, Raymond sorriu conforme via as mudanças nas expressões de seus colegas. Quando soube dessas coisas ele tinha passado pelo mesmo processo que estava acontecendo com eles agora e estava feliz porque ter com quem compartilhar essa situação miserável.

Um longo silêncio se apoderou daquela sala depois que todos terminaram de ler aquilo.

Alguns estavam escolhendo palavras, outros mais lentos ainda estavam absorvendo todo aquele absurdo. Foram apenas alguns minutos de silêncio pensativo, até que próprio Raymond recomeçou a reunião.

"As coisas aconteceram conforme relatado pelos membros da _Escritura Negra_ que lograram retornar. Este Vampiro Famicom pôde com muita facilidade subjugar a _Escritura Negra_ e ele também estava cercado de numerosas convocações, cada uma delas individualmente podia derrotar qualquer um dos membros de nossa E_scritura Negra_. E tal qual está escrito aí… ele tomou todas as que Relíquias Sagradas levadas pela _Escritura_ e fez essas exigências absurdas para retornar elas."

Raymond disse aquilo para evitar que alguém fosse tomado pela descrença no conteúdo absurdo daquele relatório e o perguntasse sobre a validade do que estava escrito.

"Talvez… talvez este vampiro seja uma persona do _Primeiro Seguidor_ ou algum subordinado dele?"

Foi novamente o _Cardeal das Trevas_ Maximillian quem falou, mas desta vez a voz dele estava falhando com o choque causado pelas notícias.

A _Escritura Negra _tinha como Patrono o _Deus da Morte_ Surshana e era considerada a mais forte unidade militar da Teocracia.

Saber que ela foi derrotada e pilhada retirou o chão de Maximillian. Ele estava tão chocado que não teve tempo de ficar irado.

"Impossível, Maximillian, isso é impossível. Como você bem sabe, Rufus-sama está adormecido nas _Montanhas Pazzak_. E caso ele tenha despertado… imagino, ele que se esforçou tanto por nós, não ia agredir nosso país desta forma."

Estas foram palavras da _Cardeal do Fogo_, Berenice Nagua Santini, que era uma rechonchuda senhora de idade com um habitual sorriso maternal, mas que agora tinha uma cara muito séria e não sorria de tudo.

Rufus, o referido _Primeiro Seguidor_ de Surshana, já não era visto desde quatrocentos anos atrás.

Na ocasião da Grande Aliança que, inclui a Teocracia, os Reinos do Sul e vários Dragons Lords, Eryuentiu finalmente caiu e Lore, último Rei da Ganância, que já estava enfraquecido pelos conflitos com seus iguais, foi morto em definitivo.

O _Primeiro Seguidor_, que liderou a Teocracia desde a queda do _Deus da Morte_ até aquele momento, finalmente tinha conseguido vingar o assassinato covarde do _Deus da Morte_ Surshana pelos Oito Reis da Ganância.

Após aquela batalha sem precedentes, o _Primeiro Seguidor_ optou por se retirar do convívio com os humanos da Teocracia e descansar no litoral ocidental, nas _Montanhas Pazzak_. Ele buscava formas de evoluir no caminho que escolheu como um Vampire-kin durante a _Época da Fundação_ e parece que seu longo sono tinha algo haver com essa evolução.

"Talvez... um Advento?"

Quem falou isso foi Ginedine Delan Guelfi, o _Cardeal da Água_. Ele era velho enrugado, que era tão velho que não se podia dizer sua idade exata. Ele tinha a pele marrom que indicava sua origem Tilinsi, mas abandonou as tradições nômades daquele povo ainda na juventude.

Ouvindo a possibilidade inesperada levantada por Ginedine todos arregalaram os olhos contemplando a idéia.

"Essa possibilidade é plausível."

Dominic Ihre Partouche, o _Cardeal do Vento_, foi o primeiro a falar. Dominic tinha um aparência bondosa, mas na sua juventude foi Capitão da _Escritura da Luz Solar_ e massacrou inúmeros semi-humanos, inclusive Reis.

"Se esse for o caso, então finalmente é chegado o momento… após 200 anos teremos uma nova provação."

Yvon Jasna Dracrova, o _Cardeal da Luz_, falou na sequência. Yvon era um velho com um olhar estreito e sinistro que não refletia a personalidade dele em absoluto e que dentre os presentes era a maior autoridade em magias de cura.

"Nós temos indícios de que cem anos atrás isso ocorreu em outra região do mundo e foi contido, se realmente for o caso de um novo advento tão perto de nossas terras... então teremos dificuldades em lidar com isso. Nosso poder nacional não cresceu como planejado."

Andrus IV, _Pontífice Máximo_ da Teocracia, falou.

Ele tinha um título pomposo e era, teoricamente, o Chefe de Estado da Teocracia, mas essas coisas valiam apenas para as aparências fora desta sala. Como foi planejado pelos _Deuses_, aqui nesta mesa redonda todos os presentes eram iguais.

Apesar de sua posição cosmética que só valia frente ao povo, Andrus IV, era muito considerado pelos outros onze presentes na sala. Como ele era um God-kin que serviu como Capitão da _Escritura Negra_ por trinta anos, Andrus IV era acima de tudo um herói nacional.

Como isso foi levantado os doze deles passaram a discutir a possibilidade desse cenário aterrador de um Advento ser verdadeiro.

Advento.

Este era um fenômeno que foi mencionado pelos _Deuses_ e que, posteriormente, descobriu-se que ocorria uma vez a cada século. Durante um advento as portas deste mundo se abrem e entidades que habitam o mundo dos _Deuses_ podem descer à terra.

A última vez que a Teocracia teve que lidar com isso foi durante a _Era dos Deuses Demônios,_ duzentos anos atrás. Se acredita que os _Deuses Demônios_ vieram do mundo dos demônios para este mundo através de uma magia lançada por uma destas _Entidades Advindas_.

Embora não se tenha certeza disso, já que o caos imperou por todo lugar naqueles anos, o fato é que duzentos anos atrás mapas tiveram que ser redesenhados por todo o continente.

Nesta parte do continente a Teocracia de Slane, por estar se preparando para isso graças ao conhecimento dos _Deuses_, foi um dos poucos países que sofreu, aparentemente, poucos danos, com quase todos os demais países da região deixando de existir e dando lugar a novos.

Mas embora na superfície o país fosse pouco afetado comparado aos dissolvidos vizinhos, a verdade é que os _Deuses_ Demônios causaram muitos prejuízos para a Teocracia, com quase todos os Campeões da Humanidade da época perdendo a vida para que os _Seis Deuses Demônios_ que apareceram no território da Teocracia fossem destruídos.

Durante os eventos daqueles anos a população do país também se reduziu em um quinto e, pior, duas das Linhagens Divinas foram extintas.

Os Doze Líderes da Teocracia deliberaram e concluíram que a possibilidade disso ser o caso da ocorrência de um novo Advento era alta, quase tangendo a certeza.

No entanto ainda havia a realidade que se apresentou na frente deles.

Aquele Vampiro, sendo um _Ser Advindo_ ou não, estava em posse de muitas das relíquias dos _Deuses_ e ousou exigir resgate para devolvê-las.

Embora a mais alta Relíquia, o _Traje do Deus da Luz_, tenha sido tomada da _Escritura Negra_ por este vampiro, quase todos os demais equipamentos usados por eles não faziam parte das _Panóplias dos Deuses_, sendo apenas itens reservas dos _Deuses_ ou algum dos itens da vasta coleção do _Deus da Terra_ Gaius.

As _Panóplias dos Deuses_ sempre foram mantidas guardadas no tesouro para ocasiões de real necessidade como a situação em que estavam agora e, por sorte, a maioria dos membros da _Escritura Negra_ foi deixada livre e portanto podia voltar a combater usando um melhor equipamento.

A Teocracia podia contar ainda com _Ela,_ a _Guardiã da Tesouraria,_ uma God-kin que despertou duas linhagens, embora uma delas não fosse uma linhagem humana.

Depois de manterem aquela importante reunião por quatro horas finalmente todos os doze fizeram uma Oração em agradecimento aos _Deuses_ e cada um deles seguiu seu caminho para fazer preparativos.

A resposta da Teocracia foi decidida.

Aquele Vampiro pagaria muito caro pela afronta que fez ao _Povo Escolhido_.

**\- FIM DO EPÍLOGO-**

* * *

**NOTA DO AUTOR:**

_Aqui termina a História Principal do Volume 1._

_Começo o Volume 2 em breve... mas primeiro vou dar uma revisada no Volume 1._

_Vlw?_

_..._

_.._

_._

_Algumas __Trívias_

_Zesshi nesse AU tem 138 anos sendo isso equivale a ~18 anos humanos (1 ano de humano por 7,5 de Elfo). Tecnicamente ela está na na Escritura Negra desde os 38 anos (6 anos humanos). _

_._

_._

_._

_Fiquem em Paz!_


	20. Dia 13 - Apostando nos Vis Metais

**...  
****..  
****.**

**Aqui está o Dia 13!**

_Toda vez que arrumo tempo e sento para escrever uma intermissão acabo cedendo e fazendo um capítulo normal…  
Onde eu compro disciplina?_

_Capítulo de hoje não é muito longo, tem só 9k de palavras :)_

**Tenham uma boa leitura!**

* * *

NO EPISÓDIO ANTERIOR:  
**(leitura não necessária)**

_Satoshi inicia o dia interagindo com alguns servos no Cemitério de E-Rantel, ele então se torna o __**Aventureiro Atari**__ e ruma para a Guilda de Aventureiros onde assume 2 missões. Ainda na guilda, ele é abordado por Lakyus e Tina, das Rosas Azuis, tendo que responder perguntas sobre os desaparecimentos de bandidos na cidade e sendo posteriormente assediado por Tina num beco. Ainda durante a tarde ele visita sua amiga Aventureira Ninya e adquire dois novos servos na Instant Fortress: Karasu e Cassandra. Ao anoitecer ele vai às Terras de Krast para cumprir as missões pegas na guilda e lá escraviza o bandido Brain Unglaus. Depois disso, retorna a Instant Fortress e assume a forma do __**Vampiro Famicom**__, lutando contra uma Árvore Sinistra encontrada por Karasu na Floresta de Tob. Ele então aprisiona a alma daquela Árvore que na verdade era uma Dragon Lord amaldiçoada. _

**.  
****..  
****...**

* * *

Apostando nos Vis Metais

**Dia 13**

* * *

**\- PARTE UM -**

Era o meio da manhã quando o grupo deles finalmente se aproximou das margens da estrada de terra onde Satoshi tinha deixado uma carroça escondida para poder transportar as resgatadas até E-Rantel.

A frente do grupo que atravessava a trilha na mata havia duas mulheres montadas, elas eram uma camponesa e uma comerciante.

A camponesa estava cavalgando a pouco tempo, ela tinha subido recentemente naquele cavalo que era usado alternadamente pelas mais fracas como ajuda para que elas fizessem o difícil percurso com menos sofrimento, já a comerciante foi privilegiada e teve o outro cavalo só para ela desde o início da viagem.

Satoshi caminhava entre as duas mulheres montadas, controlando os cavalos delas para que mantivessem o ritmo lento do grupo que seguia imediatamente atrás e que era composto apenas por mulheres a pé.

_Em breve não teremos a sombra das árvores e como já é essa hora o sol vai ficar ainda mais forte… maldita Amaterasu!_

Mesmo usando o _Ring of Doppelganger_ para tomar a forma humana do Aventureiro Atari, Satoshi, talvez por reflexo psicológico de vampiro, se sentia desconfortável sob o sol e por tal motivo besta ele amaldiçoou a antiga deusa tradicional japonesa do Sol, Amaterasu.

Satoshi cresceu no japão do século 22 e lá o Xintoísmo tinha sido reduzido praticamente a uma mitologia, com muito poucas pessoas realmente devotados a ele. De fato, na época do ateu Satoshi, as religiões do ocidente eram mais populares no japão que as tradicionais, e todas elas eram menos populares que a não-religiosidade e o ateísmo.

"Senhoritas, nós chegaremos na estrada em breve como eu prometi, não se preocupem que tudo dará certo..."

Conforme se aproximavam da borda da mata, Satoshi começou a tranquilizar dezesseis mulheres cansadas que vinham com ele desde o acampamento dos bandidos. As mulheres pareceram aliviadas por estarem na eminência de sair da trilha na mata e entrar em uma estrada grande. Estas mulheres estavam muito mais calmas agora do que no momento que Satoshi às despertou do sono induzido por magia ao amanhecer.

Quando Satoshi encontrou estas mulheres no esconderijo dos bandidos ontem, quase todas estavam naquilo que Satoshi chamou de _Sala da Safadeza_, a maioria delas estava sendo vandalizadas por um ou mais bandidos sujos. Pela breve conversa que Satoshi teve com elas ao amanhecer, algumas delas já estavam nesta condição a mais de um mês.

_Realmente… um mundo selvagem._

Grande parte delas eram apenas mulheres comuns que tiveram o azar de serem atacadas quando andavam pela estrada com seus maridos ou pais e que, após verem os homens da vida delas serem mortos por bandidos, foram capturadas e levadas ao esconderijo para serem usadas como mulheres de consolo.

Apenas uma hora atrás, Satoshi tinha parado a caminhada com as mulheres por cerca de meia-hora e permitido a elas se lavarem e se purificarem em um riacho. Ele planejava chegar em E-Rantel antes do meio-dia então não foi um problema terem gastado aquele tempo com isso, além do que, como Satoshi adivinhou, o ato de se lavar renovou estas mulheres que foram encontradas naquelas condições atrozes.

Foi por causa desta pausa que, apesar de elas estarem cansadas e suadas pela caminhada, todas estavam limpas e ativas.

Satoshi olhou para a beldade armada com dois floretes que era a décima sétima mulher no grupo com ele.

"Marie vá até Mustache e avise ele que estamos nos aproximando da carroça."

A mulher '_Marie_' não era uma das mulheres capturadas pelos bandidos e resgatada por Satoshi, ela era na verdade uma colaboradora de Satoshi, uma das que ele muito apreciava.

Aquela mulher vestida com trajes de _Ranger_, com formas femininas tão chamativas e longos cabelos violeta era ninguém menos que o _Toilet Humano_ de Satoshi, Clementine, que estava usando um _Ring of Doppelganger_ para assumir esta nova persona em E-Rantel.

Quanto ao referido '_Mustache'_, aquele era o homem que ficou responsável por vigiar a carroça deixada na margem da Estrada Oeste, ele era ninguém menos que o líder bandido Brain Unglaus.

Satoshi tinha dado a Brain a máscara havia saqueado do Capitão da _Escritura Negra_ dois dias atrás e agora o bandido de cabelo azul tingido parecia muitos anos mais velho, tendo um cabelo azul natural, um belo cavanhaque e um sabre de cavalaria longo.

"Uhum~! Pode deixar com sua Marie, Atari-saan~! Eh~?! Violento... heheh~!"

Quando '_Marie_' passou por ele para cumprir o comando recebido, sem qualquer motivo ou razão, Satoshi deu um leve e sonoro tapa na bunda dela.

Embora ele não entendesse porque fez tal ação masculina ancestral, Satoshi se pegou pensando que talvez tenha feito isso por instinto, porque tal comportamento pode ter sido um dos muitos incrustados no genoma dos homens humanos no decorrer do processo evolucionário, o primitivo chamado onde o macho demonstra publicamente propriedade sobre a fêmea.

Depois de fazer isso ele observou o traseiro de Marie se afastando enquanto se lembrava do tempo que os dois tiveram juntos antes de terem que vir aqui para resgatar essas mulheres, se lembrava principalmente dos sons luxuriosos dela quando ainda estava na forma de Clementine e gemia alto envolvendo a cabeça de Satoshi entre as coxas.

O fato é que, infelizmente, o dia de ontem foi muito agitado e o _Tempo de Sacanagem_ deles naquela noite durou pouco mais de duas horas e ele estava longe de estar satisfeito com aquilo.

"Atari-sama! Eu já vejo a estrada!"

A voz da comerciante Tabata que cavalgava ao lado dele tirou as faces devassas de Clementine da cabeça de Satoshi.

"Sim, sim! Está logo ali!"

A outra mulher com a visão privilegiada de quem está em cima de um cavalo confirmou o avistamento da comerciante.

"Como disse antes, estamos quase lá. Uma vez na estrada será questão de no máximo uma hora até E-Rantel..."

Felizmente os bandidos tinham a base deles perto da cidade.

Ouvindo as palavras dele, as mulheres resgatadas fizeram faces diversas, que iam de insegurança com o futuro a alegria ingênua, algumas até choraram emotivas.

Alguns minutos depois eles chegaram no lugar onde _Mustache_ foi deixado para vigiar a carroça de dois cavalos, Satoshi então sorrateiramente de afastou por alguns segundos e dispensou os _Vampire Wolf_ na mata, aquelas convocações de forma oculta vinham protegendo o grupo de mulheres de perigosos semi-humanos e monstros que habitam as _Terras de Karst_.

Ele então ajudou as mulheres a subirem na carroça grande, quando terminou de fazer aquilo, apenas ele, Marie, Mustache e uma aventureira resgatada chamada Brita iriam caminhar a pé.

_Está um pouco apertado na carroça mas couberam todas… roubei a carroça certa._

Tanto os quatro cavalos, quanto a carroça de carga foram bens roubados por Satoshi em uma aldeia a oeste de E-Rantel. Em sua defesa, Satoshi podia dizer que deixou cinco moedas de ouro antes de encerrar o [_Gate_].

_Não é como se eu fosse um ladrão de cavalos… sou mais um comprador assertivo de cavalos._

Ele se justificava para si mesmo com essas palavras toda vez que pensava nisso.

O grupo deles viajou rápido na estrada por quase uma hora. Durante a maior parte do percurso, Satoshi conversou com Brita, a aventureira de Ferro que costumava ser usada por Brain como objeto para alívio sexual.

Apesar de Brita estar andando ao lado do cara responsável pela morte dos membros do Grupo Aventureiro que ela fazia parte e também responsável por ela ter sido atada em uma cama se tornando uma _boneca de foda_, ela não parecia desconfiar da verdadeira identidade de Mustache e tampouco Brain parecia se importar com ela.

Quando todos chegaram no portão oeste de E-Rantel, Satoshi já tinha combinado com as mulheres que iria ajudá-las pelos próximos poucos dias a recomeçar a vida.

Satoshi conduziu o grupo todo até a Guilda de Aventureiros, lugar de onde só saíram ao meio dia.

A responsabilidade por guiar as autoridades até a base dos bandidos foi delegada por Satoshi aos parceiros de ocasião Mustache e Marie, aos quais Satoshi também ordenou que fizessem registro na Guilda de Aventureiros.

Ambos provavelmente teriam que começar com insígnias de Cobre, mas Satoshi tomaria medidas para que os dois ascendam ao ranking Mithril o mais rápido possível.

Quanto às mulheres resgatadas, com exceção da comerciante Tabata que se dirigiu a Companhia Kuruoka, Satoshi fez questão de pagar a hospedagem delas em uma pensão barata da cidade por cinco dias e as encaminhou a Cassandra, a _Gorgon Matriarch_ que iria gerir o orfanato dele na cidade.

A ordem que ele deu a Cassandra foi que contratasse qualquer uma delas que se interessasse em trabalhar no orfanato, principalmente se acontecesse da interessada ser a ruiva Brita, que pelo que Satoshi pôde perceber estava desiludida com a vida de Aventureira dela e que, desde que foi encontrada por ele nua, corada e suada enquanto atada na cama de Brain ontem, despertou em Satoshi certo interesse adulto.

Tanto o pagamento da missão de Platina quanto o da missão de Ouro realizadas por Satoshi só deveriam ser liberados amanhã então, tecnicamente, as missões ainda estavam em aberto.

A regra da Guilda dizia que os bens comerciais roubados que fossem coletados em antros de bandidos deviam ser dados a guilda que então avaliaria aquilo para repassar um quarto do valor aos Aventureiros responsáveis pela subjugação. Por esse motivo Satoshi tinha se adiantado e levado do local metade dos bens que encontrou naqueles túneis e deixado a outra metade para ser coletada pelas autoridades.

Ainda próximo ao prédio da Guilda, Satoshi caminhou até um beco onde se teleportou para _Instant Fortress_.

Hoje Satoshi planejava dedicar parte do dia para fazer turismo.

**\- PARTE DOIS -**

Após Satoshi se teleportar para seus aposentos na _Instant Fortress_ ele removeu o _Ring of Doppelganger_ e tomou um banho gelado rápido em sua forma de _Greater One_.

"Vamos lá... [_**Perfect Unknowable**_]!"

Uma vez que estava limpo, ele decidiu caminhar por seus domínios oculto por magia para que pudesse observar como os habitantes da Famicômia agem no cotidiano.

Bem ou mal, Satoshi era o soberano nesta floresta, então ele devia se preocupar com as condições de vida dos súditos dele e sobre como os súditos dele o veem.

O primeiro local que observou foi a própria _Instant Fortress_.

Pelo que ele sabia por Miya, o item-fortaleza que virou a sede de seu domínio na floresta era habitado por metade dos goblins do _Batalhão Latino _e por 104 escravos, entre humanos e elfos, coletados dos Oito-Dedos.

Os goblins que residiam aqui foram convocados com a ajuda de vários itens lixo conhecidos como '_Horn of Goblin General_' e eram mais de 200.

Tecnicamente todos os goblins do _Batalhão Latino _viviam na fortaleza, porém metade dos membros do batalhão ficavam fora todo o tempo a trabalho e raramente dormiam aqui. Os principais campos de trabalho para aqueles guerreiros que trabalhavam fora eram a cidade em construção ou as muitas aldeias vassalas na floresta.

Já a algum tempo Satoshi considerava usar mais alguns de seus numerosos '_Horn of Goblin General_' para convocar mais goblins para formar um novo batalhão de goblins e ele estava muito inclinado a fazer isso nos próximos dias.

Os poucos goblins de guarda na fortaleza aquela hora do dia pareciam muito amigáveis com as pessoas que compunham o outro grande grupo de habitantes da Fortaleza, isso é, com as mulheres escravas e os homens escravos.

Satoshi tomou algum tempo observando e avaliando tanto o trabalho quanto o comportamento dos escravos na fortaleza.

Honestamente, diferente dos goblins que eram criaturas convocadas, Satoshi tinha um especial carinho pelos escravos da fortaleza. Foi recompensador para Satoshi perceber que os escravos estavam tão bem adaptados e produtivos após apenas cinco dias aqui.

A _Instant Fortress_ é um local confortável e tem um padrão estético que certamente seria considerado elevado até para a nobreza deste mundo, mas Satoshi tinha certeza que não foi o ambiente agradável da fortaleza e sim a liderança das feitoras elfas Tantalle, Mirella e Pazuka, que permitiu a estas mulheres e homens se adaptarem tão bem ao seu novo habitat.

Durante a inspeção, Satoshi ficou feliz quando viu em uma sala da_ Instant Fortress_ um escravo tutor de nome Eustace ensinando para mais de vinte garotinhas escravas a escrita do país Re-Estize, bem como dando a elas noções do mundo.

_Foi uma sorte ter um escravo tutor no lote… quer dizer, no grupo._

Todos os 15 escravos homens coletados dos Oito-Dedos tinham profissões qualificadas.

Esse fato só foi possível porque a escravidão era usada como punição criminal no Império Baharuth e Reino do Dragão, como consequência disso não faltava mão de obra braçal no mercado formal de escravos, o que tornava pouco lucrativo aos Oito-Dedos negociar neste segmento saturado, restava então aos bandidos negociar escravos raros e refinados que lhes renderiam mais dinheiro.

Por outro lado, as 89 escravas mulheres coletadas com os Oito-Dedos eram em sua maioria selecionadas por sua beleza e capacidade de executar funções domésticas, como costura, conforto, cálculo e cozinha.

Para Satoshi, no entanto, a principal serventia destas escravas era que perfumavam a fortaleza com seu odor natural de fêmeas jovens e férteis o que mascarava o cheiro dos goblins.

Claro que ele nunca diria isso a ninguém.

Satoshi terminou a vistoria da _Instant Fortress_ e voou para a cidade que era erguida na área desmatada abaixo da fortaleza.

Ele reparou que uma escadaria de pedra que levava até a fortaleza elevada estava sendo construída por mortos-vivos que eram comandados por humanos uniformizados. Satoshi lembrou que enquanto conversava com ele ontem Miya tinha comentado feliz que entre os escravos humanos havia um ferreiro, seis masons e cinco artesãos.

No tempo que vistoriou a cidade, Satoshi fez algumas anotações mentais para comentar com Miya mais tarde, como por exemplo pedir a ela para educar melhor os trolls que eram brutos com os subordinados deles.

_Bom… é uma povoação recente, tenho certeza que em um mês isso estará muito mais City-like._

Com exceção do _Pavilhão Hachi_, _Pavilhão Guu_ e _Pavilhão Ryraryus_, todos os numerosos quarteirões onde a miríade de cidadãos vivia eram precários e rústicos, como um grande acampamento de caráter fixo. Mas ainda assim Satoshi estava satisfeito, afinal esta cidade tinha dez dias de vida e já tinha sua dinâmica.

Após terminar seu tour pela cidade, Satoshi analisou a construção da muralha que envolvia a cidade. O grande canteiro de obras tinha membros de todas as raças da Famicômia. Dezenas de golens também trabalhavam ali sendo supervisionados por três escravos humanos da torre.

Satoshi sabia que havia uma pedreira funcionando a alguns quilômetros daqui e a maioria dos hobgoblins da cidade trabalhavam incessantemente a pedra lá para que, uma vez por dia, Miya abrisse um portal e trouxesse o trabalho deles aqui.

_Seria bom se tivéssemos anões nesta floresta..._

Satoshi que voava no céu pensou isso enquanto sem perceber olhava as montanhas brancas distantes. Aquelas eram as _Montanhas Azerlisia_ e ele fez uma anotação mental para visitar elas no futuro. Muito pouco se sabia sobre esta parte sul de Azerlisia e Satoshi não tinha conseguido em E-Rantel nenhuma informação relevante sobre aquele lugar.

Enquanto voando e considerando essas coisas, a atenção de Satoshi se prendeu em um ponto distante, lá ele viu duas figuras voarem no horizonte se aproximando de sua cidade, Satoshi acompanhou com os olhos quando as figuras ficaram cada vez maiores até que os contornos das duas enormes criaturas eram perfeitamente discerníveis.

Ambas as criaturas sobrevoaram a cidade e pousaram a alguma distância da _Instant Fortress_.

Satoshi suspendeu sua magia [_Perfect Unknowable_] e foi até lá cumprimentar os dois seres colossais.

"Opa Miya, Opa Harin."

Os dois seres eram a _Aztlán Coautl_ Miya em sua longa forma serpentina de mais de cinquenta metros de comprimento e a _Autumn Forest Dragon_ Harin que tinha dimensões semelhantes às de Miya.

Ontem a noite Satoshi tinha ordenado a Miya que fosse com Harin procurar na área da floresta sob domínio dele pontos onde se pudesse explorar minérios.

A verdade verdadeira é que atualmente Satoshi controlava apenas cerca de um quarto desta enorme _Floresta de Tob_, sendo que a área que ele controla é a área correspondente aos antigos domínios dos outrora chamados _Três Monstros_, mas apesar de três quartos da floresta ainda seguirem inexplorados, por enquanto, Miya não planejava ampliar a área sob controle já que estava entretida brincando de prefeita na Famicômia.

Por causa dessa dedicação quase exclusiva de Miya para com a construção da cidade, até mesmo a área de floresta que eles já dominavam não era corretamente explorada, então Satoshi tinha pedido a ajuda de Harin, também chamada de _Druidic Dragon Lord_, para usar magia druídica e procurar jazidas de metal ou pedras de valor.

"Bem vindo de volta, Meu Tudo!"

"Saudações, Meu Lorde."

Após ver Satoshi, Miya rapidamente começou a encolher para tomar a forma humana dela, após apenas duas dezenas de segundos ela já tinha saltado em Satoshi para um abraço estando na forma dela de garotinha Indígena-Mesoamericana vestida com trajes típicos.

Depois que ele retribuiu o abraço e pôs Miya no chão, uma ave vermelha desceu do céu e pousou no cocar de Miya, era Karasu, o _Muninn Child_, que vinha voando ao redor da Eidolon de Satoshi todo este tempo.

"Então, acharam algo?"

Satoshi se apressou e foi direto ao ponto com as duas.

Ele planejava começar a produzir metais massivamente na Famicômia e vender a produção no Império para que seu país tivesse alguma _commodite_ para sustentar seu desenvolvimento inicial.

Para tanto ele procuraria áreas com concentração de algum metal comercial e usaria a magia de Super-Tier [_Creation_] para aumentar ainda mais a concentração do metal em questão na superfície do solo, isso ia permitir que mesmo a precária tecnologia de mineração dos seus súditos da floresta retirasse grandes quantidades de produto.

Satoshi esperava que o escravo ferreiro que ele possuía fosse capaz de ensinar os processos de metalurgia praticados em E-Rantel para os colonos humanos do sexo masculino da Famicômia e também, por que não, aos demais moradores semi-humanos interessados.

Mesmo que aquele escravo ferreiro não fosse capaz disso não haveria problemas para ele: Satoshi já planejava a um tempo ir a um mercado de escravos do Império e comprar mão de obra qualificada, lá ele pretendia adquirir outros ferreiros.

"Harin achou muita coisa boa, Meu Tudo!"

"É como tua criança diz, Meu Lorde. Esta floresta sempre foi muito visada pelos seus metais, eu me lembro que os pequeninos _Dark Elf_ sempre negociavam com os anões da montanha e que, não fosse por minha proteção, poderiam até ter sido vítimas da ganância deles. Eu pude me lembrar de três antigas minas de ferro, uma de mithril e um córrego de ouro. Além disso minha procura com magia achou outras duas veias subterrâneas de ouro, uma de cobre e platina..."

Ainda enquanto ouvia a dragonesa falar, a mente de Satoshi já fazia contas.

Harin tinha achado jazidas de ferro, cobre, platina, mithril e ouro. Segundo ela as que podiam render melhor resultado eram as de ferro, cobre e platina, sendo que a platina daqui estava junto a depósitos de cobre de forma que deveria ser explorada em conjunto, ela também disse que era o ferro o mineral de longe mais abundante na floresta.

No final ela também mencionou algumas pedras preciosas e semi-preciosas, mas como Satoshi não tinha noção do valor ou utilidade destas coisas ele apenas registrou a informação para processar com mais calma no futuro.

Outra coisa dita por Harin que encantou Satoshi foi sobre o rico reino dos anões que viviam nas montanhas. Segundo ela os anões eram prósperos artesãos e no passado quando ela era viva sempre negociaram com os _pequeninos Dark Elf_ dela.

Quando Harin terminou o relato dela, Satoshi pediu que Miya o levasse para a jazida de cobre, que também continha resquícios de platina, que Harin achou com a magia de druida dela.

Uma vez lá, Satoshi começou o processo experimental de lançar a magia [_Creation_] com finalidade puramente econômica.

Satoshi ia apenas alterar os elementos do ambiente, não ia criar nada novo, então ele não precisava temer que a magia dele se desfizesse após 6 horas.

Isso dito, magias Super-Tier tinham seus inconvenientes.

O principal deles, que foi o tempo de conjuração, não era um incômodo agora, porém os outros dois eram.

O fato das magias de Super-Tier terem um cooldown de 20 minutos e um limite pequeno de usos diários, que para Satoshi que estava no nível 100 era de quatro usos, impedia que ele usasse isso em larga escala.

"**[**_**Creation**_**]**!"

Após os cinco minutos configurando a magia os diversos círculos de luz que cercavam Satoshi em três dimensões se estilhaçaram e a magia teve seu efeito.

"Parabéns, Meu Tudo! Muito bem executado!"

"... Incrível! A magia dos jogadores é muito poderosa! Essa é a primeira vez que testemunho esse nível de _Tier Magic, _não me surpreende que tantos de nós foram mortos no passado..."

"Brilhante, brilhante, _Kreaa, Kreaa_!"

De seus lugares no céu ao lado de Satoshi, Miya, Harin e Karasu deram as opiniões deles sobre o resultado.

_Isso foi melhor do que eu esperava..._

Abaixo de Satoshi e de seus servos, onde antes havia apenas um mar de árvores, agora um reluzente descampado de 1 km de diâmetro podia ser visto.

Satoshi tinha concentrado na superfície daquele descampado tanto do minério de cobre abundantemente presente na região quanto pôde. Para fazer isso ele tinha coletado Cobre de uma enorme porção de terra que se estendia até 5 km em todas as direções do solo abaixo dele.

Por causa disso o enorme descampado que ele tinha feito estava completamente tomado por pequenas pepitas naturais do metal cobre e numa área circular de talvez 50 metros de raio no centro do descampado o solo estava repleto de pepitas de platina.

Satoshi sabia que cobre era um metal barato, mas tamanha quantidade devia ser valiosa. E também, isso era apenas uma especulação dele mas no círculo platinado no centro do descampado devia haver muitas dezenas toneladas de platina em estado bruto, não, talvez aquilo se contasse em centenas de toneladas.

Sendo que aquele era era o metal precioso do qual as moedas mais valiosas desse mundo eram feitas.

"Veja Amaterasu..."

O efeito da magia foi muito mais recompensador do que ele pensou inicialmente.

Já tendo descido ao chão e tendo uma das pequenas pepitas de platina na mão, Satoshi olhou para o maldito sol agressivo que castigava a pele de _Greater One_ dele e deu um grande sorriso.

"… apesar de você as coisas vão dar certo!"

Era inegável.

Se Satoshi usasse essa técnica a partir de agora, muito em breve a pequena nação dele estaria entre as mais ricas do mundo.

Ele então foi com seus três servos até outros dois pontos, um onde ouro era abundante e outro onde era o ferro o metal abundante, mas que também contava com a presença de Mithril. Naqueles lugares ele performou [_Creation_] para preparar o terreno para os mineradores que Miya iria enviar no futuro.

**\- PARTE TRÊS -**

Era o meio da tarde quando o grupo liderado por Satoshi passou pelos bem defendidos portões da Cidade de Sattari no Império Baharuth.

Satoshi e seu grupo tinham chegado aqui após ele pedir a Miya que abrisse um portal até a posição da _homunculi Fighter_ Ruby que os aguardava do lado de fora da Cidade de Sattari.

Ruby, por sua vez, entrou nesta cidade ontem à noite após concluir os três primeiros dias da viagem dela até Arwintar, onde Satoshi tinha ordenado que ela se infiltrasse. Depois que chegou aqui ontem ela tinha optado por passar o dia de hoje em Sattari para se aclimatar com o clima citadino do império e só planejava partir para Arwintar amanhã pela manhã.

A primeira coisa que Satoshi percebeu desta cidade de Sattari foi que as muralhas de Sattari não eram tão altas e imponentes quanto as de E-Rantel, mas chegavam bem perto disso, além de certamente parecerem melhor defendidas, tendo armas de cerco visíveis e até tendo várias unidades de algo que lembrou um pouco Satoshi de balistas antiaéreas.

Aquela era a cidade do Império mais próxima da fronteira com Re-Estize e também era a sede do Marquesado de Sattari.

Pelo que a _homunculi Fighter_ Ruby informou Satoshi, embora o Marquês Sattari seja o governante daqui ele tem que responder a burocracia da Corte Imperial e por isso ele tem poderes muito limitados dentro do domínio que possui, tendo virado uma figura simbólica com pouco poder de decisão sobre assuntos importantes.

Nobres locais enfraquecidos pareciam ser uma regra absoluta no Império de Baharuth e isso por si só tinha reflexo forte na moral do povo comum que se sentia mais próximo de seu Governante Supremo, o Imperador Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, do que dos nobres locais.

_Esse Imperador cada vez mais me parece um rapaz esperto..._

Jircniv El Nix além de ser um líder talentoso era um homem extremamente jovem, tendo apenas 22 anos e tendo assumido o trono quando ainda era uma criança de 12 anos.

Satoshi caminhou por aquela próspera cidade pavimentada com a _homunculi Fighter_ Ruby ao lado dele explicando as coisas que ela aprendeu no primeiro dia dela no Império. Atrás de Satoshi os demais membros do grupo que tinha vindo com ele o seguiam de perto em silêncio.

Foi inevitável que um grupo tão estranho de forasteiros como era o deles capturasse a atenção das outras pessoas no caminho que faziam para cruzar a cidade e chegar ao mercado.

Satoshi recebia parte significativa dos olhares femininos direcionados a comitiva graças a chamativa forma de Alex Commodore que decidiu usar no Império, naquela forma ele aparentava ser um homem bonito de quase dois metros, que vestia um terno de gala com gravata borboleta e era detentor de um enorme corpo musculoso de talvez 130 kg.

Por outro lado os olhares masculinos que recebiam do povo se concentravam em Ruby que vestia a "_Hero-Party Female-Knight Uniform_" dela e também nas três escravas elfas Tantalle, Mirella e Pazuka, vestidas com um conjunto atrativo de roupas de empregada criadas por Whitebrin e Herohero.

Os outros membros da comitiva de Satoshi não chamavam tanta atenção do público, eles eram cinco escravos masculinos humanos e um escravo masculino elfo, todos uniformizados com roupas de serviçais que foram looteadas do Oito-Dedos na _Operação Yubizume_.

Satoshi tinha algumas coisas a fazer nesta cidade e por isso optou por trazer esse grupo como ajuda.

Tantalle, Mirella e Pazuka eram as três estimadas escravas elfas dele, aquelas três eram de nível consideravelmente alto e eram completamente confiáveis e os seis escravos masculinos eram servos de confiança das três e iam ajudar elas a cumprir as tarefas que receberam.

As tarefas dadas, por sua vez, eram comerciais e chatas.

De forma resumida, elas deviam fazer o levantamento de preços para uma possível compra de diversos produtos (ferramentas para trabalho com metal e para mineração, materiais e insumos para metalurgia e agricultura, veículos e animais de carga, escravos técnicos qualificados...). Também deveriam fazer a sondagem de agentes e práticas do mercado de metais da cidade.

Nos próximos dias, Satoshi planejava que elas fizessem a mesma coisa em E-Rantel e em Arwintar, a intenção dele era ter uma boa ideia do mercado antes de começar com as negociações comerciais volumosas que planejava.

Depois do grupo chegar ao mercado eles se separaram em três grupos menores para realizar as tarefas, cada grupo tinha suas atribuições e era liderado por uma das escravas elfas.

Naquele momento já era o meio da tarde, a hora devia ter passado bastante das 3 PM.

Satoshi ficou pouco tempo com seus servos, ele apenas deu uma breve olhada no mercado e deixou a tarefa de proteger os escravos com Ruby e o subordinado dela, o _High Wraith_ oculto Babidi.

Com alguma dificuldade ele se pôs fora da vista de todos e então se teleportou novamente para a floresta fora da cidade.

"[_**Perfect Unknowable**_], [_**Boost Magic:**_ _**Fly**_]!"

Depois de lançar essas magias ele alçou voo e rumou para o norte seguindo a estrada pavimentada que saia de Sattari.

O destino de Satoshi era Arwintar, a capital do Império de Baharuth.

**\- PARTE QUATRO-**

Com um milhão de habitantes, Arwintar era a maior cidade do mundo humano. Ou, pelo menos, a maior cidade do mundo humano conhecido. Nem mesmo a Teocracia de Slane, que Satoshi considerava ser a mais poderosa nação dentre as que ouviu falar até o momento, podia alardear possuir uma cidade que tivesse rompido este limite simbólico de moradores.

Dentro das muralhas externas de Arwintar estavam um em oito habitantes do Império de Baharuth. Esta era uma proporção tão alta que podia-se dizer que boa parte das outras cidades do Império trabalhavam em função de nutrir aquela capital.

Antes de pousar no interior daquela Metrópole, Satoshi tinha ficado fascinado com algumas das construções que viu do céu. Havia belezas arquitetônicas e monumentos faraônicos, havia parques verdes estilizados e, acima de tudo, era visível o esforço de embelezamento mesmo nos bairros pobres.

Poucas das ruas da cidade não estavam cobertas de paralelepipidos, as fontes públicas de água eram numerosas nos bairros carentes e, aparentemente, já se ensaiava um sistema de encanamento nas casas dos bairros ricos.

Também impressionou muito a Satoshi as dimensões da cidade, Arwintar era territorialmente enorme, naquela cidade não se empilhavam pessoas dentro de um muro como em E-Rantel e Famicômia, era visível que aqui havia um plano paisagístico por trás da construção da cidade.

Satoshi tinha chegado a Arwintar vindo de Sattari após apenas uma hora de viagem acelerada pelos céus do Império. Se ele tivesse feito essa viagem percorrendo esta distância a cavalo demoraria de 3-4 dias, se tivesse feito de carruagem seria de 6-7 dias.

Um coisa que encantou muito Satoshi foi ter avistado ocasionalmente soldados montados em hipogrifos. Por três vezes ele viu grupos destes soldados voando em patrulhas nos céus da capital ou nos arredores dela. Felizmente para o disfarce de Satoshi, ele estava sob efeito da magia de 9° Nível [_Perfect Unknowable_] e ele mesmo não foi avistado pelos soldados voadores.

Satoshi tinha pouco tempo até o anoitecer então ele desceu diretamente no enorme _Mercado Maior de Arwintar_.

Infelizmente, algumas das barracas e lojas já estavam fechando, mas como a maioria dos comerciantes apenas cessaria o dia de trabalho ao anoitecer, Satoshi teve cerca de uma hora e meia para dar uma olhada nos produtos oferecidos e obter informações úteis.

_Há muitos itens mágicos inferiores… será que todas as casas de Arwintar têm destes?_

Satoshi pôde ver em várias lojas alguns itens domésticos que eram mágicos.

Eram itens como recipientes que geram uma quantidade fixa de água de tempos em tempos, recipientes que refrigeravam o que era posto no interior deles, recipientes que aqueciam o conteúdo, itens que substituem o ferro-de-passar a carvão, um que simulava um aspirador de pó, além de várias outros facilitadores do cotidiano.

Na _Instant Fortress_ havia muitos itens deste tipo também, mas foi muito surpreendente para Satoshi ver pessoas deste mundo usando magia para coisas tão triviais. Isso indicava, ele considerou, que devia haver muito mais conjuradores arcanos livres aqui em comparação com os que havia em E-Rantel, de fato, dava para perceber isso apenas andando pela cidade já que era muito comum encontrar pessoas em vestes de magos e mesmo conjuradores vestidos com o que pareciam uniformes escolares.

Ele também reparou nos muitos soldados presentes no mercado da Capital do Império. Aqueles homens eram muito melhor equipados que os soldados de E-Rantel e eram mais fortes também, com {_Level Evaluation_} igualando muitos deles ao que Satoshi observou nas equipes de aventureiros de prata.

Infelizmente, pelo porte da persona de Alex Commodore e pelas roupas elegantes dele, Satoshi chamava muita atenção das pessoas no mercado, mas talvez por ele ser tão deslumbrante e imponente ninguém ousava abordá-lo.

Depois de olhar vários produtos e comprar apenas um conjunto de itens para presentear alguém, Satoshi foi ao setor do mercado onde se negociava escravos.

Os comércio de escravos legal obtinha os seus produtos de duas origens. Uma era a dos criminosos condenados que receberam a escravidão como punição por seus crimes e a outra era de pessoas comuns que se vendiam como escravos para pagar dívidas ou arrecadar dinheiro para família.

No mercado de escravos Satoshi viu todo tipo de _mercadorias_.

O surpreendeu que estes meros escravos fossem tão bem tratados, alimentados e vestidos, muito provavelmente tal bom tratamento ocorria para atrair a atenção de compradores para que os escravos fossem vendidos mais rapidamente.

Naquele mercado, ele ficou sabendo dos _Direitos dos Escravos_, uma legislação imperial recente de pouco mais de meia-década de idade, que obrigava o proprietário a fornecer o mínimo para subsistência dos escravos e limitava as ações que um proprietário podia fazer com os escravos que possuía.

Esses direitos, no entanto, valiam apenas para escravos da raça humana.

Como Satoshi tinha saqueado 46 escravos elfos dos bandidos em E-Rantel, ele pensou que escravos elfos fossem comuns aqui, mas absolutamente não era esse o caso. Ele veio saber que escravos elfos eram raridade no mercado legal sendo que a maioria dos disponíveis era encomendada e contrabandeada do exterior para o Império por criminosos.

O motivo de escravos elfos serem tão valiosos aqui, além da beleza e longevidade da raça, é que como eles não eram humanos eles podiam ser tratados como coisas, sem qualquer restrição ou regra.

_Talvez sem querer eu tenha quebrado a oferta nacional para esse mercado sujo por um tempo..._

No mercado de escravos, Satoshi tomou seu tempo escolhendo bens de qualidade entre os oferecidos pelos três mercadores que visitou, duas horas após o anoitecer Satoshi deixou o mercado de Escravos.

Ele saiu de lá acompanhado de nada menos que quinze pessoas, sendo treze homens e duas mulheres, todos humanos. Os escravos eram compostos de 5 ferreiros, 4 masons, 4 carpinteiros, 1 governanta e 1 tutora.

A mulher tutora foi de longe a mais cara, custando 60 moedas de ouro e Satoshi desconfiava que isso em parte se devia a boa aparência dela, que era uma MILF de seios grandes. No total os quinze escravos qualificados lhe custaram 350 moedas de ouro do Império.

Satoshi caminhou com seus quinze escravos até um parque e os fez sentar no chão onde planejava lecionar para eles por um tempo.

Escravos humanos no Império recebiam uma _Marca Persistente_ no pescoço, isso era apenas uma marca mágica identificadora e discriminatória, não tinha nenhuma propriedade mágica de dominação ou hierarquia. De fato, o que impedia os escravos sentados no chão de tentar atacar Satoshi e conseguir a liberdade não era magia, mas a certeza de que seriam considerados escravos fugidos e estariam à margem da lei.

"[_**Perfect Illusion**_]!"

Depois de lançar esta magia para que os casais curiosos que passavam pelo bonito parque a noite não ficassem bisbilhotando o grupo dele, Satoshi conversou com os escravos por um tempo.

Naquela conversa ele explicou por vários minutos com relativa sinceridade suas intenções e no final da fala dele prometeu que os libertaria após apenas dois anos de serviço na cidade dele. Satoshi ter feito tal promessa pareceu ser decisivo para convencer eles, já que eles não pareciam nem um pouco animados com o fato de que iriam ser enviados para o estrangeiro, o que era uma ilegalidade segundo as leis do Império.

Satoshi então lançou um [_Gate_] para o lugar combinado com antecedência e, após demonstrar para os quinze escravos recém-comprados a segurança da magia que usou, todos eles cruzaram o portal chegando a uma mata nos arredores de Sattari.

Lá, Satoshi coletou a comitiva liderada por Tantalle, Mirella e Pazuka, que já tinha terminado suas tarefas a algum tempo e estavam todos ansiosos esperando Satoshi.

Agora que ele já tinha estado em Arwintar seria uma coisa simples para Satoshi enviar a _homunculi Fighter_ Ruby para a Capital Imperial mas aprender a se virar sozinha era parte do aprendizado da menina Ruby e por isso ele desejava que ela fosse até lá por si própria.

Satoshi apresentou para as escravas elfas cada um dos quinze novos subordinados delas.

Os quinze escravos recém comprados estavam cheios de insegurança com o desenrolar das coisas, terem saído da cidade, atravessado uma magia estranha e entrado no meio de uma floresta escura os tinha surpreendido para pior.

_Imagine quando chegarem no destino… talvez até quebrem._

Aproveitando que nenhum deles tinha confiança para oferecer objeções ou rebeldia, Satoshi abriu outro [_Gate_], este levando até a Famicômia, se despediu da _homunculi Fighter_ Ruby e deixou por hoje o Império de Baharuth com seus novos escravos.

**\- PARTE CINCO -**

Foi um pouco desagradável para Satoshi quando, tal qual esperava, ele viu os escravos comprados entrarem em desespero ao encontrarem pela primeira vez os goblins e mortos-vivos da _Instant Fortress_, também foi particularmente ruim ter que assistir a cara de pavor que eles fizeram quando Satoshi tomou sua forma de _Greater One_ na frente deles e assumiu ser um vampiro.

Isso dito, a expectativa de Satoshi era que como eles agora estavam em terreno desconhecido e longe da civilização tudo que restasse para àqueles escravos fosse se conformar e seguir adiante fazendo o trabalho que era esperado deles, enquanto torcendo para que Satoshi cumprisse a parte dele no acordo que todos fizeram naquele parque em Arwintar.

Satoshi deixou a adaptação dos escravos para Miya, Tantalle, Mirella e Pazuka, e desceu até a masmorra da _Instant Fortress_.

Na masmorra úmida, iluminada por tochas mágicas e cheirando a morte, Satoshi viu uma suada e concentrada Tsuki criando um morto-vivo de um dos corpos que Satoshi a tinha presenteado ontem. Ele então esperou pacientemente o demorado feitiço de criação de mortos-vivos ser concluído enquanto conversava com Nigurath, o _Vampire Lord_ que era o braço direito da _homunculi Dread Necromancer_ Tsuki.

"E ai, Nigurath? Como estão as coisas aqui?"

"Ser Supremo, nossa Lady Tsuki está dedicada a criar novos cães leais a quinze horas seguidas. Estou temeroso que isso possa prejudicar a saúde dela..."

O _Vampire Lord _que quando era vivo foi o líder da _Escritura da Luz Solar_ demonstrou uma aflita preocupação com a saúde da Mestra dele que estava se esforçando desde de manhã para criar novos servos.

Satoshi vistoriou os mais de 40 mortos-vivos inferiores e intermediários que estavam ordenados ali perto. Aqueles eram os frutos do trabalho de Tsuki.

"Vocês cães, saúdem o Ser Supremo que governa sobre nossa Lady e que tem o favor dela!"

Para a ordem de Nigurath os mortos-vivos se prostraram para Satoshi que rapidamente os fez levantar. Ele aproveitou e mostrou a eles de uma vez por todas as formas alternativas de Atari e Commodore que ele usava às vezes aqui na _Instant Fortress_, ele pensou que isso poderia evitar mal-entendidos.

"Se alinhe com os outros, indigno."

Atrás de Satoshi, a pequenina Tsuki mandou o morto-vivo _Death Mage_ que tinha acabado de criar alinhar na fila com os demais, ela então caminhou em um passo um pouco cansado até Satoshi.

"Famicom-sama, em que esta serva pode te ajudar hoje?"

Ela perguntou com o rosto sem emoção dela.

"Oh, Tsuki, não tenho nenhum pedido hoje. Ocorreu apenas que… eu vim lhe dar um presente..."

Satoshi não sabia como proceder aqui.

"... Um presente? Mas ontem Famicom-sama me concedeu estes corpos e agora me dá um novo presente, o que eu fiz para merecer tanta honraria..."

"Digamos que você merece muito mais que isso, mas por enquanto, por favor, aceite este mimo."

Satoshi, que não estava acostumado a presentear os outros, disse isso sem jeito e viu que os Mortos-vivos todos acenaram com as cabeças pútridas deles concordando com a fala que ele tinha dito.

Para eles a Mestra deles merecia todos os mimos do mundo.

A geralmente sem emoção Tsuki corou de forma quase imperceptível e também ficou sem jeito, ela então abaixou a cabeça honrada por receber um presente do mestre dela.

Satoshi então retirou do inventário dele o conjunto que tinha comprado no mercado em Arwintar apenas para presentear Tsuki.

Era um conjunto de quatro valiosas e elegantes cadeiras estofadas.

"Aqui Tsuki, às escolhi pessoalmente pensando em você."

Satoshi viu o rosto surpreso e honrado de Tsuki.

Ele também viu o rosto triste e desapontado de Nigurath.

"Elas são lindas, Famicom-sama. Esse contraste do negro e do roxo com detalhes em branco é muito bonito. E elas parecem tão fofas… posso?"

"Claro, elas são suas agora Tsuki."

Enquanto Satoshi observava o bonito e volumoso traseiro de Tsuki sentar em uma das cadeiras que ele deu para ela, um sorriso se formou nos lábios dele. Ao mesmo tempo, em sua mente, Satoshi gargalhava de alegria vendo a face invejosa que o _Vampire Lord_ Nigurath fazia ao olhar as quatro cadeiras com profundo ciúme, já que provavelmente seriam elas que a partir de agora serviriam como lugar de repouso para perfeita bunda da formosa Tsuki.

_Não é nada pessoal Nigurath… é apenas que você não merece tocar aquela bunda maravilhosa._

Satoshi tinha saído do caminho dele para presentear Tsuki com essas cadeiras pois o irritava profundamente ver Nigurath se excitando sempre que Tsuki ordenava o _Vampire Lord _a servir de mobília para ela, pessoalmente Satoshi não gostava disso, então, em um ato-resposta ele tinha dado este conjunto de maravilhosas e caras cadeiras para Tsuki.

Satoshi tinha decidido que veria os cinco homunculi como crianças dele e nenhum pai ficaria satisfeito vendo a filha sentar num funcionário. Apesar de Satoshi ter comprado esta cadeira, se fosse necessário, ele mesmo se prontificaria a servir de cadeira para ela se isso fosse manter as nádegas de Tsuki longe de outros homens.

_Sim! Eu faria isso para te proteger! Eu permitiria que você sentasse em mim com essa tua raba bem dotada!_

Era um dever paterno proteger a retaguarda das filhas.

"Essa cadeira é tão confortável… muito obrigada, Famicom-sama. Estou muito honrada, usarei estas cadeiras sempre."

"Sim, sim… bom."

A declaração de Tsuki fez Satoshi satisfeito, Nigurath por outro lado tinha uma expressão desolada.

Depois daquilo Satoshi subiu com Tsuki, que tinha posto as cadeiras no próprio inventário dela, e juntos foram até onde Miya estava lecionando alguns dos escravos recém-chegados.

Satoshi então deu algumas novas ordens para as duas e reiterou ordens antigas.

Tsuki usaria os mortos vivos dela que não se cansam para minerar 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana, os metais reunidos por Satoshi nos três pontos que visitou hoje com Miya e Harin.

A partir de hoje, a Famicômia de Satoshi iniciaria um grande projeto de exploração de metais e, Satoshi esperava, dentro de pouco tempo eles estariam negociando estes metais no Império e no Reino.

Ele então se despediu temporariamente das duas servas dele e se teletransportou para E-Rantel.

**\- PARTE SEIS -**

Era meia-noite quando Satoshi em seu corpo de _Greater One_ entrou pela janela de um dos quartos da maior construção da Villa VIP de E-Rantel. Ele passou pela janela que foi aberta por um homenzinho verde, removeu a ocultação mágica que o deixava invisível para os outros e foi conduzido até a poltrona de destaque dentro daquele aposento.

Depois de sentar naquela poltrona e cruzar as pernas de forma masculina, Satoshi olhou para os oito goblins e para o jovem rapaz _homunculi Wizard_ que se ajoelharam em frente a ele.

"Estamos isolados nesta sala, Kuro das Luzes Tortuosas?"

"Estamos, Famicom-sama."

Satoshi olhou para a porta do aposento, de fato, seus sentidos não podiam dizer nada do que acontecia lá fora.

"Bom… tenho boas novidades pra você Kuro, mas antes me diga primeiro se há algo novo da tua parte."

"... Pois bem, Famicom-sama. Desde a última vez que Famicom-sama veio aqui eu pude me encontrar com o Prefeito de E-Rantel apenas uma vez, quando andamos escoltados pela cidade. Porém hoje ele me negou uma audiência... acredito que ele está fugindo do assunto que levantei de levar nossa embaixada a capital deles. Como tive muito tempo livre e já que a vampira das _Rosas Azuis_ limita nossas atividades neste prédio, pedi aos dois _High Wraith_ cedidos pela irmãzinha Tsuki que espionem algumas figuras da cidade e, até agora, pude escrever este pequeno relatório com informações sensíveis coletadas de outros oficiais de alto escalão daqui..."

O jovem garoto magrela Kuro entregou a Satoshi um pequeno caderno escrito em japonês.

Satoshi deu uma olhada por alto e nele pôde ver muitos números financeiros de E-Rantel e até algumas fofocas relativas a algumas personalidades importantes da cidade.

"Bom… vou levar isso e ler com calma durante o dia. Você fez bem, Kuro."

"Obrigado, Famicom-sama."

"Agora, minhas novidades para você..."

Satoshi falou com Kuro que planejava começar a minerar em larga escala nos próximos dias e que por isso Kuro poderia aumentar a voz durante qualquer negociação comercial díficil.

A partir de agora Famicômia seria uma nação rica com toneladas de mithril, ouro e platina, claro que isso não deveria ser alardeado, mas o poder de barganha deles tinha aumentado consideravelmente.

Satoshi também falou com Kuro sobre um dos planos secretos dele, o plano em questão era o da exploração massiva das ervas medicinais da Floresta de Tob, ele tinha começado a elaborar este plano ontem quando descobriu o valor das ervas enquanto pegava missões na Guilda de Aventureiros.

Para começar a realizar este plano secreto, ele pediu a Kuro que tentasse se encontrar com Lizzie Bareare nos próximos dias com a desculpa de aprender os tipos de ervas que E-Rantel poderia querer negociar com Famicômia. Neste encontro, Kuro deveria mostrar algumas poções de cura menores oriundas de Yggdrasil e dar a entender que o Vampiro Famicom tinha muitas e muitas daquelas.

Dependendo da reação de Lizzie para o grande estoque de poções para estudo que Famicom possuía, Kuro deveria recrutar ela.

"Bareare-san é uma maníaca por poções, tenho certeza que ela vai ser facilmente manipulável na negociação de vocês. O mínimo que quero que você obtenha dela é o compromisso de abandonar E-Rantel e se unir a nós. Eu planejo ter ela e o neto dela ensinando alguns goblins sobre coleta de ervas e então usar os goblins para começar a coletar ervas em massa na floresta, melhor seria se pudéssemos vender poções e não ervas brutas, mas isso vai levar tempo..."

A intenção de Satoshi era sugar tudo que Lizzie pudesse ensinar e usar a velha para produzir ao mesmo tempo.

Para tanto ele não planejava levar ela para Famicômia, mas sim para um lugar onde ela não se sentisse muito deslocada. Satoshi planejava usar a distante e esquecida _Aldeia de Carne_ como o polo Alquimista que ele desenvolveria com o tempo.

Antes, durante a parte final da missão '_Cidade da Floresta_', Satoshi tinha presenteado aquela Aldeia com três '_Condensate Alchemical Servant - Wood' _e um '_Condensate Alchemical Servant - Iron'_.

Desde aquela época ele já tinha interesse naquela aldeia que o tinha marcado tanto e que ficava nas imediações da floresta que ele reivindicou.

Foi a _Aldeia de Carne_ o lugar onde Satoshi matou os primeiros humanos dele nesta nova vida e, igualmente importante, também foi durante um banho lá que ele tinha visto a primeira mulher nua nesta nova vida e tido a primeira ereção dele neste mundo.

_Talvez eu devesse fazer uma visita aos Emmot como Famicom… me pergunto se Enri ia curtir minha aparência pálida._

Satoshi gastou seu tempo lembrando da imagem da adolescente Enri Emmot tomando o primeiro banho com sabão da vida dela enquanto provocando ele com as caras e poses desengonçadamente sensuais de uma garota tentando ser mulher.

"... Pode deixar para mim, eu convencerei esta velha senhora Bareare, Famicom-sama."

Satoshi foi puxado de volta a realidade pelas palavras de Kuro.

"Erh, bom, bom, então vou indo agora, Kuro das Luzes Tortuosas, mantenha o bom trabalho e esteja atento para recuar caso E-Rantel se torne hostil."

Ele então se despediu do _homunculi Wizard_ Kuro e dos membros presentes do _Esquadrão K_ com este aviso.

Depois ele se teleportou para os esgotos onde o _Vampire Knight_ Manzu vivia junto com a ordem que ele presidia, a chamada _Maligna Ordem dos Manzuri_.

Uma vez nos esgotos, Satoshi confiscou de Manzu duzentos dos bandidos dos _Oito-Dedos_ capturados na _Operação Yubizume._ Antes aqueles bandidos que eram mantidos vivos como ração estavam reservados pela _Ordem dos Manzuri_, mas os planos tinham mudado e Satoshi precisava de mais mão de obra na Famicômia.

Ele então transportou os duzentos bandidos através de um [_Gate_] para as masmorras da _Instant Fortress_ com a ajuda dos próprios _Vampire Spawn_ da _Ordem dos Manzuri_ que os empilharam rudemente na masmorra como sacos de batatas.

Os criminosos estavam magros, sujos, pálidos e cagados, alguns estavam doentes e febris, o estado de todos eles indicava que eles tinham sofrido descaso dos Vampiros da _Maligna Ordem dos Manzuri _durante o tempo de cativeiro. Por terem sofrido tanto descaso, sendo alimentados com ratazanas dos esgotos e água suja enquanto tendo o sangue sugado periodicamente, apenas o fato de estarem vivos era louvável.

_Vocês se mostraram guerreiros perseverantes no final..._

"[_**Chain Dragon Lighting**_]!"

Um relâmpago em forma de dragão percorreu de um em um o corpo dos homens acumulados no fundo da masmorra liberando o cheiro de ozônio e carne queimada sempre que deixava um corpo.

Como uma homenagem a perseverança deles, Satoshi matou todos os duzentos homens com uma magia de 7° Nível, uma poderosa magia rara nestas terras.

_Estou cada vez mais indiferente com essas coisas..._

Satoshi refletiu olhando as mãos por um tempo.

"Tsuki, nos próximos dias faça mortos-vivos inferiores destes cadáveres e os subordine aos mineradores de Miya."

"... Está bem, Famicom-sama, farei meu melhor convertendo estes catalisadores."

"Não se force muito quando for fazer isso, sua saúde é infinitamente mais importante que esta tarefa."

Satoshi disse isso enquanto carinhosamente dava palmadinhas na cabeça da _humunculi Dread Necromancer_ que era uma adolescente baixinha de menos de 150 cm. Do jeito que Tsuki era afoita em criar mortos-vivos, se Satoshi não avisasse ela passaria o dia inteiro lançando magias de criação nesses cadáveres sem se preocupar em cuidar de si mesma.

"... Certo, Famicom-sama."

"Uhm… Meu Tudo! Só Tsuki que recebe presentes do Meu Tudo! Só Tsuki que recebe o carinho de Meu Tudo! Miya não acha isso justo, Miya também… Uwah~"

Satoshi esfregou com força a cabeça de Miya já que ela também queria palmadinhas na cabeça. Ele foi tão bruto fazendo isso que Karasu teve que voar da cabeça de Miya para conseguir um novo abrigo já que o cocar ficou todo bagunçado, mas apesar da brutalidade dele Miya pareceu feliz de receber atenção e deu um grande sorriso branco.

Ele então se despediu de Tsuki para o dia e teleportou até o _Cemitério de E-Rantel_, levando Miya e Karasu com ele.

Satoshi tinha dezenas de milhares de mortos-vivos que foram feitos neste cemitério por Khajiit nos cinco anos do projeto macabro dele e, honestamente, estava ficando perigoso que eles continuassem aqui. A energia negativa era muito abundante e se isso continuasse, invariavelmente, alguém sensível na cidade notaria essa energia incomum.

_É uma sorte da porra que Keno tenha que ficar vigiando Kuro na casa do prefeito… ela poderia achar com facilidade tanto Khazi-chan quanto Manzu se fosse enviada para procurar._

Felizmente, as _Rosas Azuis_ pareciam ter receio de Commodore que pôde controlar o maior trunfo delas com uma facilidade absurda.

Satoshi pensava que era por isso que ela estava presa a _segurança_ que era ser a vigia do embaixador Kuro.

Isso dito, Satoshi não sabia quanto tempo essa atribuição exclusiva iria durar. O plano de Satoshi para estes mortos-vivos criados por Khajiit era que eles pereçam durante o evento onde a _Ordem dos Manzuri_ será destruída.

Para segurança deste plano ele tiraria temporariamente estes mortos-vivos da cidade para diminuir a chance deles serem encontrados e, depois de alguns dias, durante o evento derradeiro da _Maligna Ordem dos Manzuri, _ele ia inserir todos eles nos esgotos para servirem de soldados dos vampiros durante a subjugação convocada pela _Guilda dos Aventureiros_.

Nesses poucos dias fora da cidade, apenas para não perder viagem, Satoshi planejava usar estes muitos milhares de mortos-vivos como mineradores sob Miya.

Isso não era algo que ele fazia com prazer, afinal a maior parte destes mortos-vivos eram pessoas comuns que foram enterradas neste cemitério e tiveram seus corpos profanados por Khajiit e não pessoas ruins como as pessoas dos_ Oito-Dedos_. O certo seria liberar eles dessa condição o mais cedo possível os destruindo.

Mas isso soava como um grande desperdício de mão de obra gratuita, então Satoshi decidiu que ia usar eles mais um pouco, antes de permitir que fossem destruídos.

"Miya, Toleto, Khazi-chan, estou contando com o bom serviço de vocês aqui."

"Deixe para tua Miya, Meu Tudo!"

"NãO sE pReOcUpE, MEsTrE da MoRtE. EsTe IrÁ vIgIaR aS tRêS pRiSiOnEiRaS cOrReTaMeNtE nO nOvO NiNhO." (Não se preocupe, Mestre da Morte. Este irá vigiar as prisioneiras corretamente no novo ninho.)

"Honrarei a confiança do Ser Supremo! Não falharei novamente, Ser Supremo!"

Os três deles iriam virar a noite transportando os mortos-vivos armazenados nas catacumbas para a mina de ferro que tinha sido estabelecida a tarde na floresta.

O _**Orb of Death**_ Toleto tinha ainda uma tarefa especial que era a de cuidar das três prisioneiras da Escritura Negra e garantir o bem estar delas.

Satoshi se despediu deles e se teleportou para o último lugar que visitaria aquela noite.

**\- PARTE SETE -**

Já era a segunda hora depois da meia-noite quando ele se transferiu para o quarto que ele vinha usando como base no segundo andar do _Pavilhão Dourado_.

"Primeiro de tudo… as aparências."

Antes de sair do quarto alugado ele colocou o _Ring of Doppelganger_ e assumiu a forma do Aventureiro Atari, uma vez fora do quarto ele cruzou o corredor deserto e desceu as escadas na ponta dos pés rumo ao primeiro andar.

Depois de chegar naquele andar ele foi até o quarto que tinha sido indicado a ele por [_Message_] pela pessoa que o aguardava, ele precisou bater de leve na porta apenas uma vez antes que ela se abrisse.

"Goshujin-sama ~!"

"... Mestre."

Dentro daquele quarto ele encontrou o espadachim Brain que usava a mascara tomada do Capitão da _Escritura Negra _e se disfarçava como o espadachim itinerante Mustache.

Ali ele também encontrou Clementine que, tal qual Satoshi tinha ordenado por [_Message_], já tinha removido o _Ring of Doppelganger_ e abandonado seu disfarce como a _Ranger_ Marie Claire. Ela estava atualmente com seu corpo verdadeiro, vestindo uma das sedutoras _nightwear_ oriundas de Yggdrasil que Satoshi a tinha presenteado.

Aquele quarto era o mais barato da hospedaria, mas ainda era grande comparado aos quartos de uma hospedaria comum.

Satoshi caminhou até uma das camas de solteiro e se sentou lá. Ele se sentou na cama de Clementine, ele sabia que era dela pois aqueles lençóis tinham o cheiro dela e só dela.

Satoshi inspirou profundamente para sentir o cheiro de excitação que Clementine exalava sempre que ela notava Satoshi perto. Era como se o corpo dela associasse a figura de Satoshi ao prazer.

"Vocês dois podem se sentar… não Clementine, você senta aqui."

Satoshi deu uma palmada na própria perna para indicar onde Clementine devia sentar.

Enquanto Brain, ou melhor, Mustache, se sentava na outra cama de solteiro de frente para Satoshi, uma coquete Clementine se sentou de costas no colo de Satoshi. Depois de receber o contato da pele de Clementine na dele, Satoshi imediatamente começou a fungar o pescoço da Escrava Sexual dele, desejoso por matar a saudade do cheiro dela. Nessa altura a receptiva Clementine já levava carinhosamente uma das mãos dela até nuca de Satoshi enquanto ronronando baixo com os olhos fechados e usando a mão livre dela para conduzir as duas mãos de Satoshi até os seios dela.

"Mustache, vocês se cadastraram na guilda de aventureiros como eu ordenei?"

Aquela foi uma pergunta retórica já que havia uma insígnia de Prata no pescoço de Brain.

"... Sim, Mestre. Nós conseguimos algumas partidas para provar nosso valor e fomos permitidos a começar na prata, mas aqueles aventureiros sem talento ficaram tão surpresos com minha capacidade e a de Marie que o velho chefe da Guilda deve nos promover rapidamente."

"Bom, com isso em pouco tempo poderemos formar um grupo de aventureiros… isso merece uma comemoração, não é Clementine?"

Satoshi perguntou gentilmente com os lábios no ouvido de Clementine enquanto tinha ambas as mãos dele focadas em massagear os já conhecidos pontos sensíveis dos seios dela.

"Ahh~ Goshujin-sama ~! Por favor, seja mais rude ~!"

Mesmo que ela estivesse sendo tocada a menos de dois minutos, Clementine já estava completamente no clima para o resto da noite.

"Infelizmente Mustache, você não vai poder participar da nossa comemoração, essa é minha puta e é só minha, enquanto nós dois comemoramos você vai ter que ficar na mão, se é que você me entende..."

Satoshi tirou sua atenção de Brain e deu um longo beijo molhado na Clementine dele.

Como parte de seu treinamento para perder a timidez natural de um japonês padrão do século 22 nestes assuntos, Satoshi agora teria todos os intercursos sexuais com o Toilet Humano dele enquanto sendo observado por um terceiro.

_Isso é tão vergonhoso, mas é necessário… _

Satoshi estava morto de vergonha imaginando o julgamento que seria feito dele.

_Ah! Também há esse problema! _

Ele se lembrou do quão alto Clementine grita nas partes intensas do sexo.

_Espero que os hóspedes dos quartos vizinhos não se incomodem..._

Essa linha foi uma das últimas linhas racionais na cabeça de Satoshi quando libertou o seio direito de Clementine e começou a sorvê-lo dando início as atividades noturnas pelas quais ele ansiou o dia inteiro.

**\- FIM DO CAPÍTULO -**

* * *

**NOTA DO AUTOR:**

Capítulo de hoje não teve muita ação, mas os próximos terão muitas doses de combates com ossos.

Reviews e críticas são bem vindas! Não se restrinjam de comentar porque eu sou lusófono, reviews em inglês e espanhol posso ler sem o Google e em outras línguas eu uso ele!

Se eu estiver caminhando em direções estranhas me corrijam!

_Flw!_

_**Fiquem em paz!**_

.

.

.

_No Dia 14 teremos… __**Um Navio Fantasma!**_


	21. Dia 14 - Fincando um Pé na Zona da Morte

**…**

**..**

**.**

Aqui está o **Dia 14**!

_Olá pessoal, atrasei as coisas alguns dias e não pude postar em Junho!_

_Mas agora em Julho devo fazer mais postagens!_

_Também dei uma corrigida nos erros dos capítulos anteriores e fiz uma pequenas mudanças._

**Tenham uma boa leitura!**

* * *

NO EPISÓDIO ANTERIOR:  
**(leitura não necessária)**

_Durante toda a manhã daquele dia Satoshi __usou a forma de **Aventureiro Atari** para escoltar para E-Rantel, com ajuda de Marie (Clementine) e Mustache (Brain), as dezesseis mulheres resgatadas dos bandidos no dia anterior. Pela tarde ele assume o papel do _**_Vampiro Famicom_** _e faz uso de magia para explorar os metais da Floresta de Tob, depois ele toma a forma do _**_Justiceiro Commodore_** _para viajar com um séquito até as Cidades Imperiais de Sattari e Arwintar onde estuda preços e compra escravos qualificados. A noite Satoshi presenteia a homunculi Tsuki com um jogo de cadeiras, visita Kuro e sua embaixada em E-Rantel, executa duzentos dos prisioneiros feitos dos Oito-dedos e determina o esvaziamento do Ninho de Mortos-vivos que ele controla no cemitério. Tarde da noite ele volta a se encontrar com Marie e Mustache, que se inscreveram como aventureiros na cidade._

**…**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Fincando um Pé na Zona da Morte

**Dia 14**

* * *

**\- PARTE UM -**

Passava das sete horas da manhã quando Satoshi terminou de abotoar a calça e afivelar o cinto.

"Bem, já está de dia, então estou de saída, aqui está o ouro."

Satoshi disse essas exatas palavras antes de arremessar desleixadamente um pequeno saco com vinte moedas de ouro na cama bagunçada onde a mulher loira que ele fodeu a noite toda ainda estava deitada nua com uma expressão confortada no rosto dela e com o bonito corpo dela todo molhado de suor e sêmen.

_Essa sim é uma imagem satisfatória..._

A beldade deitada mole na cama parecia bem satisfeita, mas também muito exaurida. Apenas alguns minutos atrás ela tinha sido bombardeada pelas explosivas e misteriosas sensações de um intenso orgasmo feminino e, sabendo que aquele seria o último que ela teria no dia, a beldade buscava agora preservar os resquícios sensoriais do pico de êxtase que ela sentiu a pouco.

Esta última explosão sensorial que a beleza loira teve naquela cama talvez tenha sido o enésimo orgasmo que Satoshi concedeu a ela desde a fatídica noite de dias atrás quando os destinos dos dois se cruzaram em um cemitério.

Naquela ocasião ele _reivindicou _ela como uma das _coisas _dele, _deflorando _ela na entrada de um Mausoléu Antigo, sob a luz de um bonito luar e tendo vários mortos-vivos sem mente como testemunhas dessa união.

Foi durante aquela primeira noite deles naquele cemitério que Clementine foi condenada a casar com o caralho de Satoshi, e apenas com o caralho dele, não sendo permitida a conhecer nenhum outro, até o fim da vida dela, sem sequer ter a opção de divórcio.

O casamento de Clementine com o caralho de Satoshi foi uma união não consentida, mas que também era sagrada e perpétua para ambos os envolvidos.

_Francamente, que merda eu tô conjecturando..._

Satoshi pensou isso quando arremessou aquele saco de moedas na cama onde estava deitada a beleza que era Clementine. Diferente da exaurida parceira, Satoshi ainda tinha disposição e carga para mais algumas horas, certamente isso se devia muito mais a sua insaciável e incansável libido como um membro da raça Vampírica do que por mérito próprio.

Uma outra coisa também ocorreu a Satoshi ao arremessar o dinheiro na cama desta forma, foi uma corruptela de _déjà vu_ que o fez lembrar nostálgico de uma cena de um filme cult que viu na Terra.

_Como foi mesmo aquilo..._

Naquela lembrança vaga da cena dum filme cujo nome ele nem lembrava, o _cliente _do bordel arremessava um saco de moedas no colchão da cama bagunçada para pagar o aluguel de uma _mulher da noite_ que ele alugou pela primeira vez na noite anterior e, na sequência, saia do quarto para dar continuidade à vida normal dele sem proferir uma única palavra de despedida para a _mulher da noite_.

Por outro lado a pobre _mulher da noite_, que de tão perdida no mundo teve que abrir mão da própria honra e sobreviver alugando a buceta para homens estranhos, podia apenas aceitar novamente ser deixada para trás por outro _cliente, _que ia embora sem gastar um segundo pensamento ou ter qualquer consideração por ela.

Como recompensa pelo amor incondicional que aquela _mulher da noite_ entregou para o _cliente_ durante aquela noite, ela recebeu apenas um saco de pano com algumas moedas e as muitas sementes brancas deixadas no interior dela.

O _cliente_ que arremessou as moedas no colchão foi alguém que usou e abusou da _mulher da noite_, fez dela até o que ela não desejava, mas após isso, como todos eles sempre faziam, deixou ela deitada sozinha na cama assim que amanheceu, abandonando ela nua e vulnerável enquanto ela refletia por longos minutos sobre a vida infeliz que ela tinha.

A _mulher da noite_ então ficou ali, deitada, encolhida e deprimida, em cima no mesmo colchão de lençóis bagunçados onde durante aquela noite, não, onde durante todas as noites, um homem aleatório vinha para se unir aquela mulher perdida, ambos se tornando um, pela duração do aluguel.

Tendo lembrado daquela cena triste do filme onde a _mulher da noite_ desatava a chorar sozinha nos lençóis iluminada pelos raios de sol da manhã que entravam pela janela, Satoshi fraquejou em sua convicção de sair e projetou em Clementine a figura fantasiosa da _mulher da noite_ do filme, uma mulher que era deixada sozinha e triste na cama todas as manhãs.

Por um instante de fraqueza ele cogitou se livrar das peças de pano incômodas, caminhar até a cama mais uma vez, abrir carinhosamente as pernas bambas de Clementine e fazer companhia a ela através da manhã…

_Negado, seu irresponsável__._

Mesmo que o subconsciente de Satoshi insistisse em ficar inventando desculpas absurdas para ele permanecer aqui na perversão, Satoshi era, acima de tudo, um trabalhador, um sobrinho do tio dele, e hoje ele tinha um dia atarefado pela frente.

Como tal, era bom que começasse de uma vez o dia produtivo e parasse com a vadiagem desnecessária.

_Quem não trabalha não come..._

Satoshi lembrou desse popular ditado japonês antes de começar mais um dia de luta, ele então deu uma última encarada desejosa nos dotes da loira nua na cama enquanto se perguntando se esta noite conseguiria tempo para se afogar entre as coxas dela, muito provavelmente, dado o que ele planejou para o dia, a resposta seria um triste não, não haveria tempo para isso na noite de hoje.

E o pior, infelizmente, ele estaria tão atarefado que mesmo no dia seguinte talvez não fosse possível para ele visitar os interiores de Clementine.

_Bem, a vida é feita de sacrifícios..._

Tendo superado as fortes amarras que o prendiam à cama, Satoshi começou seu dia.

Ele então se virou para a terceira pessoa que estava naquele quarto de hotel e verificou algo.

"Então, acho que nós estamos entendidos?"

A pessoa em questão era um homem com cabelo azul liso cortado rasteiro, uma cicatriz clara no olho, um nariz longo e um cavanhaque chamativo. Aquele era Jack Mustache, a persona-disfarce do outro escravo de Satoshi no mundo humano, o bandido Brain Unglaus.

O bandido espadachim esteve durante toda a noite parado de pé aguardando as ordens do patrão dele enquanto vestido com seu desconfortável equipamento do dia-a-dia.

"... Sim, Mestre. Nós dois vamos comprar suprimentos e vamos aparecer perto do portão leste ao meio-dia para fazer o trabalho recebido como babás de aventureiros."

Satoshi tinha dado uma tarefa importante a equipe _Pecadores Sombrios,_ que era a Equipe/Dupla de Aventureiros de Ranking Prata formada por Brain, na persona de Jack Mustache, e por Clementine, na persona de Marie Claire.

Hoje seria o dia que Satoshi ia sair em viagem e cumprir uma promessa que fez aos amigos dele da _Falcão Negro _alguns dias atrás na ocasião da promoção dele para Oricalco e da deles para Mithril.

A promessa feita foi que ele viajaria mais uma vez até as _Planícies de Katze_ com a _Falcão Negro_ para caçar mortos-vivos em honra aos velhos tempos em que eram uma única equipe.

No entanto, Satoshi tinha uma agenda secreta nessa viagem, essa agenda o faria monitorar a evolução dos membros da _Falcão Negro_ durante a aventura, aproveitando essa oportunidade para destrinchar o funcionamento do Sistema de Nivelamento das pessoas neste mundo.

Na viagem anterior que ele fez com a _Falcão Negro_ até as _Planícies de Katze_, Satoshi pôde testemunhar a clériga Zara aumentar o nível dela em um, logo depois deles terem derrotado o segundo _Skeletal Dragon_ daquele dia.

Ter testemunhado isso daquela vez, motivava Satoshi a querer reproduzir o ocorrido de forma induzida. Para fazer tanto, ele planejava atrair inimigos gradualmente mais poderosos nesta viagem para dar desafios a _Falcão Negro_ e fazer cada membro da equipe nivelar pelo menos uma vez durante o experimento.

Aquilo também seria uma espécie de presente secreto de Satoshi para seus antigos amigos de aventura que o recepcionaram tão bem na equipe deles quando Satoshi chegou nessa cidade.

No entanto, esse experimento era arriscado.

Nivelamento vinha através de combates difíceis, de dificuldades e superações, sendo portanto algo perigoso neste mundo real. Por isso, apenas por segurança, Satoshi seria inconveniente com seus amigos da _Falcão Negro_ e levaria esses dois camaradas da _Pecadores Sombrios_ para a viagem com o único objetivo de ajuda-lo a garantir que ninguém morresse durante esta expedição.

"Certo, vocês dois não se esqueçam de serem amigáveis com meus amigos Aventureiros durante a viagem."

"Pode deixar comigo, Mestre."

Brian respondeu claramente, mas Clementine que estava estirada nua na cama, apenas concordou com a cabeça enquanto dizia um fraco '_Sim, Goshujin-sama~.'. _

Vendo essa atitude preguiçosa da Escrava Sexual dele, algo ocorreu na mente de Satoshi.

Tal qual Satoshi, os escravos humanos Brain e Clementine também usavam um anel chamado '_Ring of Sustenance_'. Este item útil livrava os três da inconveniente necessidade humana de ter que comer e dormir.

Mas apesar de usarem este item eles ainda podiam se cansar quando faziam muito esforço em curtos períodos de tempo, naqueles momentos era necessário reduzir as atividades ou mesmo descansar despertos por um tempo para serem nutridos a plenitude novamente.

Vendo a postura corporal exausta de Clementine era claro que a nutrição do anel dela não deu conta do dia agitado e das atividades noturnas deixando ela um pouco esgotada.

"Ah, certo, Mustache, é melhor que vocês esperem um pouco antes de saírem para trabalhar, seria bom Marie descansar o suficiente e recuperar a estamina debilitada dela, modéstia a parte, eu arrebentei com ela de jeito esta noite, acho que foi a primeira vez para mim metendo tão forte e por tanto tempo em alguém, penso que depois de hoje ela vai ficar alargada lá embaixo por uns dias e com dificuldade em sentar… bom, acho que não preciso gastar palavras dizendo essas coisas, afinal você esteve aqui o tempo todo e viu tudo que aconteceu, não é?"

Satoshi disse isso genuinamente orgulhoso de si mesmo pelo próprio desempenho dele esta noite durante aquela edição da quase tradicional '_Sessão de Meteção Noturna com Clementine_'. Ele sentiu que performou uma atuação em um nível muito acima da média que ele vinha entregando a parceira dele nos últimos dias.

_Heh~ Acho que estou ficando bom nisso~..._

Pensar que era bom nisso deixava Satoshi todo bobo.

"... Sim, Mestre."

Brain, por sua vez, respondeu ao patrão dele de forma curta, totalmente incerto se deveria comentar qualquer uma das coisas que viu durante a noite. O espadachim tinha sido obrigado por Satoshi a testemunhar todo _vuco-vuco_ noturno de Satoshi com Clementine.

A intenção por traz desta ordem era que isso ajudasse no treinamento de Satoshi para perder a timidez e ao mesmo tempo desse _insights_ de alguém que tinha o ponto de vista de fora sobre o desempenho dele como _pegador_.

Porém o calado Brain não fez nem mesmo um único comentário construtivo que ajudasse Satoshi a se aprimorar e também não proferiu sequer uma única palavra de incentivo para o patrão que estava ansioso por receber conselhos dele. Claramente, Brain não parecia entender a importância dessa missão no processo de formação pelo qual Satoshi estava passando e que tornaria Satoshi no futuro não só um _soberano altivo,_ mas também um _pegador habilidoso_.

Apesar de Brain falhar miseravelmente como conselheiro, Satoshi podia dizer que o treinamento para perder a timidez que ele impôs a si mesmo tinha sido um sucesso.

De fato, graças ao experimento dessa noite ele se sentia um homem muito mais desavergonhado que antes e a prova disso foi que ele continuou dizendo baixarias para Brain com uma cara tranquila de quem comenta o clima.

"Marie realmente é uma excelente espécime de vadia, não é, Mustache? As respostas dela durante o sexo… cara, em alguns momentos ela quase que me engole, certamente ela deve ter nascido com um talento especial dado pelos deuses para fuder bem, deve ter sido abençoada com o dom de gostar de levar rôla."

Satoshi não pôde deixar de soltar vários elogios para parceira noturna que vinha satisfazendo ele todas as noites nos últimos dias.

Por sua vez, Clementine, que estava deitada na cama e ouvia interessada a conversa dos dois soltou uma leve risada '_Fufufu~' _cheia de orgulho.

"... Sim, Mestre."

Novamente Brain respondeu curto, o que fez Satoshi olhar pensativo por um longo tempo para o bandido ao lado dele que estranhamente passou a ser alguém de poucas palavras.

Brain foi escravizado com a habilidade chamada {_Enslave_} que foi dada ao avatar de Satoshi pela raça vampírica _Greater One_ e portanto nunca poderia se voltar contra Satoshi ou mesmo dizer um simples '_não_' a ele.

_Mesmo assim é melhor prevenir..._

Satoshi estava preocupado com uma hipótese que surgiu na mente dele e que podia explicar esse comportamento silencioso de Brain.

Talvez o espadachim de cabelos azuis, que tinha testemunhado uma parte dos encantos de Clementine essa noite, estivesse tramando passar a perna no patrão dele dando um chapéu de chifres a Satoshi. Brain podia estar planejando fazer uma investida silenciosa na nova colega de trabalho em algum momento do longo tempo que os dois terão sozinhos agora que estão operando como uma dupla de agentes infiltrados.

Não era completamente impossível, Satoshi pensava, afinal, como diz o ditado, _quem come quieto, come certo_.

Depois de considerar isso, Satoshi pôs a mão no ombro direito de Brain como um amigo faria antes de dar uma dica importante.

Ter sido obrigado por Satoshi a assistir por tantas horas ao espetáculo performado pelo patrão dele com Clementine tinha causado algumas reações físicas em Brain que aumentaram ainda mais as suspeitas de Satoshi.

Depois de ver o show noturno deles o espadachim estava, mesmo agora que as coisas estavam calmas a algum tempo, com uma grande barraca armada e com uma mancha na calça que exalava o desagradável cheiro masculino de fluido pré-ejaculatório.

Depois de notar esses detalhes preocupantes, Satoshi sentiu que seria essencial performar mais uma vez o papel de _Soberano Possessivo_ e mostrar '_quem é que manda aqui_' para esse homem de cabelo azul que se excitou com desempenho sexual da estimada propriedade dele.

Satoshi apertou o ombro de Brain com cada vez mais força e eventualmente o homem caiu de joelhos com a dor de quem tem os ossos na iminência de fazer _crack_.

"Escute, Mustache, apenas para deixar isso claro no caso de haver alguma dúvida ainda, Marie é meu estimado Toilet Humano e naquele Toilet só eu que posso esporrar, você entende isso, certo?"

"Aagghh... S-sim, Mestre!"

"Bom, bom, já que isto está claro, não quero que você pense ou faça qualquer gracinha no futuro, entende? Não pense em flertar com ela ou em ficar pelado na frente dela, não, nem mesmo sequer pense em tocar nela, você me entende?"

"Ah... ahh... S-sim, M-mestre… aagh vai quebrar… AAAGGGHHH!"

Brain gritou de dor e caiu no chão em agonia quando os ossos cederam à pressão da mão de Satoshi e se desfizeram em vários pedaços dentro dele. Aquilo acontecer surpreendeu até Satoshi que esteve controlando a força exercida para apenas testar os limites da resistência do corpo do guerreiro humano de nível baixo.

Felizmente Satoshi tinha usado [_Perfect Illusion_] neste quarto ontem a noite depois que eles foram incomodados pelo pessoal da pensão que veio reclamar dos gritos e gemidos escandalosos que Clementine fazia enquanto loucamente cavalgava Satoshi.

Graças aquela magia ainda ativa ninguém fora daqui pôde ouvir o sonoro grito de dor que Brain fez após ter a cabeça do úmero esmigalhada.

Satoshi agora olhava para o arfante Brain no chão com uma expressão de pena ponderando se deveria pedir desculpas por ter errado na dose de força do aperto.

_Não… isso estragaria minha interpretação de Soberano Possessivo._

Soberanos Possessivos não pedem desculpas para as próprias posses.

Ele então ajeitou o rosto de _Soberano Possessivo_ dele que tinha sido manchado com piedade e tirou do inventário algumas poções que obteve de Lizzie Bareare no primeiro dia que encontrou aquela velha senhora.

Naquela ocasião Satoshi tinha trocado com aquela velha farmacêutica uma _Minor Healing Potion _de Yggdrasil que ele tinha deixado na loja dela por algumas dessas poções baratas e também algumas moedas de ouro.

Satoshi jogou três dessas poções para Brain que agonizava no chão.

"Mustache, use isso para se curar e esteja certo de não bancar o cobiçoso com minha Marie Claire no futuro."

Satoshi deu uma nova olhada para Clementine que acompanhava toda troca dos dois enquanto sentada de lado nua na cama.

Ela tinha uma expressão muito orgulhosa e cheia de si mesma enquanto olhava com superioridade para Brain que bebia desesperado uma das poções que pegou no chão.

Clementine parecia verdadeiramente feliz pela possessividade que Satoshi demonstrou com relação a ela e por ter sido o pivô desse pequeno cantar de galo de Satoshi.

Aquela felicidade genuína podia ser a alegria da _coisa _que era estimada por seu proprietário, mas também podia ser a alegria da _mulher _que era estimada por seu homem.

Apenas para deixar claro para ela a qual dos dois casos anteriores ela pertencia, Satoshi decidiu dizer a Clementine umas poucas palavras antes de ir embora.

"Não fique tão cheia de si, Marie Claire, vocês dois só estão nestas posições porque você nasceu com uma buceta que eu posso fuder e ele nasceu sem."

Depois de dizer a coisa mais grosseira e ofensiva que lhe veio à mente apenas para poder observar a face presunçosa de Clementine se dissolver em um instante, Satoshi encerrou a magia [_Perfect Illusion_] dele já que Brain tinha parado de gritar.

"Eu estou indo agora, estejam preparados para jornada que faremos a tarde… [**_Teleportation_**]!"

_Espero não ter que dizer mais nenhuma grosseria dessas o resto do dia… ser esse desagradável faz mal para cabeça._

Isso era o que Satoshi pensava quando teleportou, no entanto, ele sempre ia fazer questão de lembrar para a prolífica _Serial Killer_ que era Clementine da condição atual dela como um objeto de foda.

Isso era o mínimo que ele podia fazer em memória dos numerosos colegas Aventureiros que ela torturou e matou para fazer aquela calcinha de chocalho ridícula dela.

**\- PARTE DOIS -**

Satoshi teleportou para um beco em E-Rantel que era próximo do primeiro destino dele esta manhã.

Depois de surgir no beco ele ficou assustado ao ver que um homem bêbado estava dormindo e roncando sonoramente perto de uma lixeira a menos de um metro de onde ele apareceu.

Felizmente aquele homem bêbado dormia muito profundamente e não reparou em Satoshi.

_Isso foi perigoso… tive sorte de não ser visto._

Teria sido um incômodo desnecessário se o Aventureiro Atari fosse visto performando magia de transição.

Depois de olhar para o homem bêbado com cuidado, Satoshi notou com desagrado, que diferente dele o homem bêbado no chão não parecia ser um homem de sorte.

Além de dormir bêbado do lado da lixeira de um beco sujo, aquele homem aparentava ter sido roubado das posses dele, estando sem itens essenciais que iam da carteira até os sapatos, o homem também tinha as calças arriadas e uma bunda feia a mostra.

_Pobre infeliz… alguém se aproveitou desse homem bêbado ontem a noite e castigou o toba dele._

Vendo tal cena triste o ateu Satoshi deu graças a Deus por ser imune a venenos e portanto ser incapaz de se embebedar o suficiente para terminar numa situação deplorável como a deste homem, ao mesmo tempo, se perguntou que tipo de monstro seria tão perverso para atacar o toba de um homem bêbado que não tinha como se defender.

Satoshi então saiu apressado do beco para que ninguém o visse junto com o homem bêbado de bunda gozada e tivesse a impressão errada de que ele foi o responsável ou que ele estivesse envolvido naquela atrocidade.

Tudo que Satoshi não queria para si era a fama de estuprador de bêbados.

_Ainda assim… ver essa cena na vizinhança do meu orfanato é um mau agouro._

Em alguns dias as crianças que Satoshi abrigaria no orfanato dele estariam passando uniformizadas por essas ruas, Satoshi realmente esperava que a cena deprimente que acabou de ver fosse uma ocorrência rara por aqui.

Depois de sair do beco, Satoshi cruzou a rua e andou cerca de cinquenta metros até chegar no destino dele que era o prédio em reforma da antiga estalagem '_Flor ao Vento_'.

Satoshi tinha vindo aqui esta manhã para conferir o andamento da reforma física deste empreendimento filantrópico.

Para surpresa de Satoshi, além de Bastian, que era o filho da antiga proprietária e o responsável pela reforma do prédio, ele também encontrou na obra de reforma do '_Flor ao Vento_' uma das servas dele, a _Gorgo Matriarch_ Cassandra, que estava na forma humana dela.

A _Gorgo Matriarch_ Cassandra era na verdade uma alma manifestada pela habilidade {_Soul Release_} e estava atualmente infiltrada em E-Rantel como a governanta do futuro orfanato que seria bancado por uma das personas de Satoshi, o Aventureiro Atari.

Cassandra, por sua vez, não visitava a obra da reforma da estalagem sozinha.

Junto com ela havia algumas das mulheres que foram resgatadas por Satoshi em uma missão da guilda nos dias anteriores. Aquelas eram mulheres que tiveram seu tempo de martírio no cativeiro subterrâneo onde Satoshi as encontrou e que agora que foram libertas teriam um recomeço difícil pela frente.

Ontem, pensando em ajudar elas nesse recomeço difícil, Satoshi tinha pedido a Cassandra que recrutasse entre elas as interessadas em trabalhar no orfanato deles.

Ao que parece Cassandra tinha vindo aqui hoje de manhã para mostrar o prédio onde funcionaria o orfanato para as seis mulheres do grupo de resgatadas que mostraram interesse em trabalhar para o '_salvador_' delas cuidando de crianças órfãs.

Satoshi ficou feliz em reparar que dentre as seis mulheres que se interessaram pela oferta de Cassandra estava a Aventureira de Ferro de nome Brita.

A ruiva Brita infelizmente teve toda a Equipe de Aventureiros dela assassinada pelos bandidos que a capturaram, ela também tinha sido jogada por dois dias no cativeiro e estava agora desiludida com a carreira de Aventureira dela.

No tempo em que foi prisioneira, Brita foi usada como mulher-de-alívio exclusivamente pelo líder do grupo de bandidos, Brain Unglaus, que fez dela o que ele bem quis naquele esconderijo rústico de bandidos.

Satoshi tinha feito questão de gravar na mente a estimulante cena que viu no esconderijo de bandidos quando após lidar com o líder Brain ele entrou no quarto do espadachim e encontrou uma Brita que tinha sido poucos minutos antes usada como _boneca de foda_ pelo captor dela.

Ele ainda tinha claro na mente dele a imagem do corpo feminino nu dela, um corpo atlético, que foi contido por cordas numa cama rústica e estava coberto de suor, ela tinha ambas as pernas dela amarradas de um jeito que as deixavam bem abertas, revelando a densa pelagem vermelho-fogo de uma mulher que raramente depila o baixo ventre e escancarando lindamente uma intimidade preciosa de lábios grandes que naquele momento estava encharcada de forma anormal.

Tanta umidade indicava claramente que aquela buceta pertencia a uma mulher facilmente excitável e que mesmo em uma situação extrema como a que ela estava, ela era capaz de se lubrificar em um grau que a maioria das mulheres seria incapaz mesmo no caso delas serem expostas a mais favorável das situações.

Satoshi se lembra de ter olhado desejoso o lugar mais íntimo de Brita por longos minutos depois de ter feito ela dormir com magia. Ele tinha ficado tão fascinado pela visão daquela xota tão receptiva que prometeu que visitaria aquele jardim vermelho e alagado assim que pudesse.

Apenas lembrar dessa promessa besta que fez já fazia Satoshi desejoso de novo e ele teve que sacudir a cabeça várias vezes para se concentrar na inspeção da obra, porque volta e meia ele encarava Brita enquanto imaginava ela nua, atada com cordas e sendo posta em diversas posições obscenas diferentes enquanto liberando o abundante _love __néctar_ dela.

Depois de perceber que estava se comportando como um pervertido, Satoshi se recompôs, ele então vistoriou de maneira profissional a obra com Cassandra e as mulheres por algum tempo.

Segundo Bastian em três dias o serviço encomendado estaria completo e o prédio seria entregue. De fato, Satoshi podia reparar que a antes totalmente depredada construção da '_Flor ao Vento_' agora estava praticamente pronta, restando apenas alguns detalhes, acabamento e mobilhamento.

Um dos planos de Satoshi envolvia ter a persona de Atari dele se mudando para o orfanato quando aquilo ficasse pronto. Atari faria do orfanato a base dele na cidade e tentaria a cada dois meses erguer um novo orfanato para assim suprir com um lugar para morar e uma educação básica o grande número de crianças abandonadas nas ruas de E-Rantel.

Fazer isso ia satisfazer a consciência de Satoshi e ainda serviria como propaganda para promover a fama do Aventureiro Atari que ficaria conhecido como um filantropo entre os humanos.

Enquanto conversava com todos e avaliava a reforma rigorosamente, Satoshi viu Brita ter que se despedir do grupo deles para ir a Guilda de Aventureiros para fazer o relatório sobre a missão frustrada que terminou com a morte de seis dos colegas de equipe dela e que obrigou a guilda a lançar uma missão de busca.

Como o próximo destino de Satoshi também era a Guilda de Aventureiros, onde iria verificar se o pagamento das duas missões que fez nas _Terras de Karst_ já foi liberado, Satoshi decidiu se despedir do grupo também e caminhar com Brita até a Guilda.

Desta forma, quando os dois saíram do '_Flor ao Vento'_ eles fizeram isso juntos e passaram a caminhar com calma lado-a-lado até o mesmo destino.

"... Ah claro, novamente, eu agradeço muito a você Atari-sama, não fosse o senhor ter escolhido pegar a missão para resgatar a minha equipe alguma equipe de Ouro teria pego aquilo e sofrido o mesmo destino que minha equipe sofreu na mãos daqueles… bandidos."

"Por favor, não seja formal com meu nome, Brita-san, apesar de que provavelmente de agora em diante nós dois seremos patrão e empregada, eu prefiro manter uma relação próxima com meus subordinados."

"Oh, isso é... posso mesmo fazer isso?"

"Claro que pode, esse também é seu desejo não é? Você quer se tornar parte da família do nosso orfanato, então vamos pular esses honoríficos e agir como colaboradores."

"Certo, certo, Atari-sa-an..."

"Me diga, Brita-san, você já é uma Aventureira a muito tempo?"

Satoshi caminhou calmamente com Brita enquanto puxava um assunto chave para conversa, ele ia aproveitar essa oportunidade onde os dois estavam sozinhos para marcar uns pontos com ela para quem sabe no futuro próximo poder cumprir a promessa que fez e se afogar no mar de fogo que existia entre as pernas dela.

"Oh, certo, isso é, bom, tem um tempinho que eu sou aventureira, sabe? Trabalho como aventureira desde bem moça, acho que desde os quinze anos, talvez? Mas olhando para trás agora... acho que não progredi muito nestes quatro anos, isso é um pouco decepcionante de mim, é um pouco vergonhoso, se eu for falar a verdade..."

Se ele tivesse que dizer a verdade ele também diria que de fato era vergonhoso.

Ela não progrediu quase nada na carreira, mesmo após quatro anos na profissão ela ainda era uma aventureira de Ranking Ferro, o segundo ranking mais baixo, ou seja, ela só foi promovida uma única vez em quatro longos anos de trabalho.

Mas Satoshi não tinha se prestado a caminhar devagar na rua enquanto sendo vítima da ira luminosa da deusa Amaterasu para falar a verdade para esta mulher, ele estava suportando na pele esse sol angustiante do meio da manhã para poder ganhar pontos com Brita e não para ser sincero com ela.

O objetivo aqui era construir uma fundação firme para, quem sabe no futuro, Satoshi poder sorver por longos minutos o abundante líquido do amor que ele faria inundar da buceta dela.

"Quando eu tinha tua idade Brita, também me desiludi com o desenho e a pintura, olhando para trás e vendo isso agora percebo que foi uma felicidade isso acontecer, senão não teria procurado a magia."

Satoshi inventou uma mentira ali apenas para assegurar alguns pontos que pudessem aproximar ele do importante objetivo de esticar a rola dele dentro dessa ruiva de olhos azuis.

"Isso é verdade, Atari-san? Sei quase nada de magia, mas acho que qualquer um ia pensar que um mago de 4º Nível jovem como você pratica magia desde o berço..."

Satoshi pôde conversar com Brita fluidamente enquanto inventava um passado para a persona de Atari dele e perguntava a Brita sobre o passado sem-graça dela.

Os dois caminhavam cada vez mais devagar, o que indicava que ele estava pontuando ferozmente com a ruiva atlética de lábios grandes, era como se Brita estivesse achando a conversa deles boa e por isso diminuía o passo para adiar o momento que entrariam na guilda e cada um seguiria seu caminho.

_Bem… cara, não é que talvez eu pegue mesmo essa mulher?_

Constatar aquilo surpreendeu Satoshi.

Como a conversa estava indo bem, Satoshi não pode deixar de reparar que as reações normalmente rústicas de Brita estavam mais femininas, com ocasionais sorrisos e ajeitadas de cabelo, o que, Satoshi pensava, indicava que ela, talvez inconscientemente, desejava ser vista como uma mulher e por isso ela teria passado a agir levemente mais _girl-like_ do que era o jeito natural dela.

Desde que chegou nesse mundo, Satoshi nunca tinha conquistado o favor de mulher nenhuma, de forma que ele não podia se dizer um homem completo.

As únicas mulheres com quem engajou em ações íntimas foram Clementine que acabou vítima de {_Enslave_} e Tina, com quem ele se enroscou em um beco sem até hoje entender patavinas do que aconteceu entre os dois.

Mesmo na Terra, embora ocasionalmente garotas equivocadas se confessassem para ele, ele mesmo nunca se propôs a cortejar alguém já que a libido ínfima dele o fazia tratar garotas de um jeito diferente dos demais caras.

Ter tido essa formação estúpida na Terra no que se relacionava a mulheres e mesmo assim ainda ser capaz de interpretar tão bem as reações de Brita durante essa conversa, fez Satoshi se sentir muito orgulhoso do novo eu dele neste mundo.

Além disso o fato dele ter esse pequeno sucesso com Brita, sendo capaz de produzir essas reações femininas nela, que o deixavam cada vez mais perto de poder fazer uma visita ao jardim alagado dessa ruiva, deixava ele mais que orgulhoso de si mesmo, sendo sincero, isso deixava ele _feliz_.

Os dois conversaram bastante naqueles curtos minutos, mas eventualmente isso acabou, eles chegaram na guilda e uma vez no salão da guilda cada um seguiu seu caminho, com Brita indo até a parte mais interior do prédio e Satoshi indo até o balcão da atendente que sempre o atendeu.

_Bom… acho que marquei o suficiente para uma boa fundação com ela._

Como Satoshi ia se mudar para o orfanato depois que o prédio ficasse pronto, ele teria muito tempo para investir no '_Projeto Brita_' e futuramente gozar os frutos deste investimento.

No planejamento inconscientemente machista de Satoshi, ele amarraria Brita a ele de forma bem apertada com resistentes laços emocionais invisíveis criados principalmente com o afeto e a gratidão dela para com ele e, também, com laços carnais invisíveis criados principalmente pelo desejo dele em foder ela incontáveis vezes, em todas as posições possíveis.

Uma vez que ela estivesse irreversivelmente presas nesses laços emocionais e carnais invisíveis preparados por Satoshi, ele faria dela a mulher responsável por aliviar a libido dele nos momentos que ele estivesse no orfanato, Brita se tornaria a _Secretária Sexual_ da persona Atari.

_Talvez eu deva fazer dela apenas 'uma das' responsáveis e não 'a única' responsável pela minha descarga sexual quando eu estiver no orfanato... _

Satoshi, que tinha acabado de dar um pequeno primeiro passo com o outro gênero ao despertar a curiosidade de uma mulher sobre ele, já estava equivocadamente se considerando um maratonista experiente o suficiente para ser capaz de formar um harém numeroso e manter este harém coeso.

Isso apenas mostrava o quanto ele era um _muleque_ quando se tratava desses assuntos.

"Bom dia, Atari-sama! Em que posso te ajudar hoje?"

Na frente de Satoshi que fazia mentalmente uma irrealista e superdimensionada conta de quantas mulheres ele poderia satisfazer, uma loira de sorriso reluzente, que era Catelina, a atendente da guilda, lhe deu as boas-vindas animadamente.

_Uhm… talvez deva adicionar entre elas Catelina-chan também?_

Graças ao atendimento sempre eficiente de Catelina, Satoshi foi capaz de em menos de vinte minutos sacar o pagamento das duas missões que fez nos dias anteriores.

O que ele recebeu foi:

40 moedas de ouro pela missão de platina (o valor máximo de recompensa por aquela missão).

2 moedas de ouro pela missão de ouro (que foi um terço do valor máximo de recompensa daquela missão).

2 moedas de ouro como recompensa padrão da guilda por ter eliminado os bandidos (sendo a cabeça de cada bandido orçada em 5 moedas de prata e mais um bônus de 50 moedas de prata pelo tamanho incomum do grupo).

16 moedas de ouro pelos bens comerciais recuperados (que era 25% do valor que a guilda orçou os bens).

_Nossa! Foram 60 moedas de ouro de uma só vez… tive muita sorte de pegar essa missão da Companhia Kuruoka!_

Pelo que Catelina disse para Satoshi, além dele outras três equipes também tinham se inscrito para fazer essa missão no dia que foi lançada.

Aquela missão foi uma joia do tipo que só aparece uma vez ao ano na guilda.

O pagamento da missão foi o máximo para uma missão de Ranking Platina, o que era muito raro de acontecer. Isso só aconteceu dessa vez porque a comerciante a ser resgatada, a jovem Tabata, era a querida filha do dono da _Companhia Comercial Kuruoka_, que era uma grande empresa da Capital de Re-Estize.

_Espero que Tabata-san esteja bem..._

Ontem enquanto a escoltava para E-Rantel, Satoshi teve a chance de conversar com Tabata Kuruoka, ou como Satoshi a chamou mentalmente durante o trajeto, Tabata Gangbang.

Assim como todas as outras cativas a comerciante rica teve momentos difíceis naquelas cavernas repletas de bandidos.

Satoshi guardou o saco de moedas que recebeu e se despediu de Catelina.

Ele foi então até uma das mesas no salão da guilda e mandou algumas _[Message]_ silenciosas para as pessoas da _Instant Fortress_ com quem se encontraria daqui a algum tempo.

Depois de confirmar o encontro com o outro lado dentro de uma hora, ele passou a matar o tempo lendo o relatório que o _homunculi Wizard_ Kuro, que estava em E-Rantel como um embaixador, tinha feito sobre as finanças e as autoridades da cidade.

Lendo aquilo ele ficou sabendo que metade da arrecadação da cidade ia direto para a Realeza na capital e a outra metade era usada para manutenção do domínio.

Parece que além de um polo comercial, E-Rantel era também um rico polo de grãos em comparação com a média do país, tendo um grande excedente que era enviado a capital.

Ele ficou absorto naqueles números por um tempo até que ouviu uma voz conhecida conversando ao longe e sorriu quando sentiu traços do perfume do incenso favorito dele.

Satoshi fechou o caderno e se levantou para ir até o grupo de quatro pessoas que deixava a Guilda enquanto conversando animado entre si.

**\- PARTE TRÊS -**

"Ora, ora, vejam só se não é a equipe _Espadas das Trevas_! Então o longo feriado de vocês finalmente teve fim?"

O guerreiro Peter Mauk, o ranger Lukrut Volve, o druida Dyne Woodwonder e o mago Ninya olharam surpresos para Satoshi que apareceu do nada e se enfiou na conversa que os quatro estavam tendo na entrada da guilda.

Cerca de uma semana antes, quando Satoshi era parte da _Falcão Negro_, a equipe dele e a deles estiveram em uma missão juntos com uma terceira equipe, _Chuva Escura_, em um grupo de ocasião chamado _**Breu**_.

Depois do grande sucesso daquela missão e do abundante pagamento recebido por todos, que foi maior que a renda mensal média daquela equipe de prata, os quatro membros da _Espadas das Trevas_ tinham decidido entre si que tomariam quatro dias de pausa para descansar e relaxar.

Ao que parece, hoje eles voltariam a lida.

"Oh, se não é Atari-san, quanto tempo! Meus parabéns pela promoção!"

"Isso mesmo! O único Oricalco na Guilda, hein? Isso aumenta ainda mais os ativos do nosso _Convocador de Lichs_..."

Peter e Lukrut responderam Satoshi e o parabenizaram pela insígnia de Oricalco que ele ostentava agora.

"Sim, sim, pessoal, essa verdinha aqui chama muita atenção nessa cidade. É bom ver vocês depois de tanto tempo... Ah! A _Falcão Negro_ também subiu para mithril, vocês ficaram sabendo?"

Satoshi conversou com os amigos algum tempo ali mesmo na entrada e eventualmente eles saíram da guilda caminhando até o mercado do centro.

Ao que parece a _Espadas das Trevas _ia rumar para as _Terras de Karst _para caçar demi-humanos e bandidos. Aquela área não foi a primeira opção de campo de caça deles e sim uma alternativa que foram obrigados a escolher.

Na realidade, Lukrut e Dyne eram muito mais familiares com a _Floresta de Tob_ e sempre foi lá que eles fizeram as missões permanentes de controle deles.

Porém devido a alguns acontecimentos recentes a _Floresta de Tob_ não era mais um campo de caça seguro.

Peter contou que nos últimos dias os habitantes da tal _Cidade da Famicômia_ estavam atacando todos os aventureiros que entravam na floresta, seja os que entravam para coletar ervas ou os que faziam isso para caçar demi-humanos.

Sempre que os aventureiros eram atacados eles eram batidos, pilhados e jogados fora da floresta tendo que retornar com apenas a roupa do corpo para E-Rantel.

_Bom… pelo menos Miya e Karasu estão fazendo o trabalho deles direito._

Alguns dias atrás Satoshi tinha ordenado a Miya para que se possivel, no tempo vago dela, ela acabasse com a pouca vergonha que era esses humanos entrando no território de Famicom, matando os súditos dele e roubando as ervas dele.

Ele também tinha sido claro com ela quando disse que não era para matar os aventureiros, era apenas para derrotá-los e expulsá-los, porém Miya parece ter se adiantado e passou a saquear os bens deles também, algo que Satoshi não reprovava.

Satoshi considerou que agora que Miya contava com a ajuda de Karasu ela podia fazer esse trabalho com facilidade e eficiência, com o trabalho coordenado daqueles dois, os dias sangrentos da exploração da _Floresta de Tob_ por humanos de E-Rantel finalmente chegariam ao fim.

"Essa coisa acontecer agora é lamentável… coletar ervas era nossa maior renda!"

"Verdade Dyne, é uma vergonha… na Guilda de Magia um colega mago falou que os Alquimistas e Farmacêuticos da cidade estão desesperados com a falta de oferta de ervas na Guilda de Aventureiros, até os ricos que sempre montam expedições particulares para coleta já não podem fazer isso já que sofrem o mesmo destino de nós aventureiros independentes, fiquei sabendo que eles todos tinham se unido e foram reclamar com o prefeito ontem..."

O druida Dyne, que era um gigante gentil, lamentou que a equipe deles tivesse que mudar suas práticas de trabalho, já Ninya, a garota disfarçada de garoto, comentou sobre os impactos causados a cidade pelo banimento dos aventureiros na área da _Floresta de Tob_ que era controlada por Famicom.

Tendo tido o privilégio de ter lido o excelente _report_ de Kuro sobre as finanças de E-Rantel, Satoshi sabia que esta cidade era o terceiro pólo-farmacêutico e alquimico de Re-Estize, estando atrás apenas de E-Asenaru e da Capital no que se referia a Farmácia, e de Re-Blumrushur e da Capital no que se refere a Alquimia.

Ele também sabia que os farmacêuticos eram uma das cinco categorias de trabalho urbano que mais cooperaram com os impostos coletados no _Domínio de E-Rantel_ no último ano e os alquimistas, por sua vez, estavam tradicionalmente todos os anos entre as dez categorias_._

Satoshi estava certo que se o prefeito foi realmente incomodado com este assunto, ele iria em breve ir se queixar para o embaixador Kuro das Luzes Tortuosas que era o representante diplomático da origem de todo problema, a _Cidade da Famicômia_.

Quando isso acontecesse Satoshi esperava que Kuro, que estava ciente das pretensões de Satoshi nesta área, aproveitasse a oportunidade e se impusesse altivamente.

O _Domínio de E-Rantel_ só levaria a Famicômia a sério se doesse em algum lugar e essa _Questão das Ervas_ faria doer os bolsos da administração de E-Rantel.

"Ainda assim vocês vão para as _Terras de Karst_? Eu vim de lá ontem, fiz duas missões de uma vez só naquele lugar com dois caras que eu encontrei no caminho, nós liquidamos uns trinta bandidos lá e resgatamos algumas mulheres."

Satoshi disse se vangloriando.

"Uhm… um grupo de bandidos deste tamanho?"

Lukrut perguntou temeroso.

A verdade é que o grupo de bandidos de Brain tinha mais de sessenta cabeças, mas Satoshi tinha ocultado da guilda cerca de trinta dos cadáveres de bandidos para poder fazer mortos-vivos. Além daquele grupo, Satoshi tinha encontrado e liquidado outros dois grupos de mais de vinte bandidos.

"Pois é, Lukrut, era um grupo esse grande. Aquele lugar é perigoso, sabe, então os bandidos fazem grupos grandes para poderem sobreviver lá."

Ele respondeu a Lukrut com um achar pessoal para o motivo de haver grupos criminosos tão grandes nas _Terras de Krast_.

Os cinco deles já tinham chegado no mercado e estavam atualmente parados conversando em um ponto que não prejudicava o movimento de ir e vir das pessoas.

Satoshi, por sua vez, tinha se posicionado estrategicamente ao lado da garota disfarçada de garoto, Ninya, de forma que ela ficasse contra o vento e ele pudesse sentir mais intensamente o perfume delicioso do incenso favorito dele.

Foi neste momento que Satoshi teve uma ideia genial depois que os olhos dele se cruzaram por um instante com as joias azuis que eram os olhos de Ninya.

_Por que não sentir o perfume dela a tarde toda?_

"Isso me lembra de algo, Peter-san… veja, eu vou para as _Planícies de Katze_ com a _Falcão Negro_ e uma equipe de prata como vocês chamada _Pecadores Sombrios_. Por que ao invés de irem a Karst, vocẽs não nos acompanham, que tal? Vamos nos aventurar juntos em memória dos velhos tempos!"

Satoshi, que tinha decidido levar a equipe _Espadas das Trevas_ para seu experimento de nivelamento, perguntou aquilo ao líder da equipe de prata enquanto tentava parecer convincente.

"Formar um grupo de três equipes de novo?"

"Não vamos ser um atraso para o grupo de vocês que é de ranking alto?"

"Isso não vai dissolver as recompensas?"

"Ei, Atari-san, o que você está maquinando com essa tua cara perversa?"

Os quatro tiveram reações diferentes a proposta dele, Satoshi decidiu responder os três homens e ignorar a fala de Ninya que olhava para ele desconfiada com uma expressão de completa suspeita.

_Você vai me agradecer no final, Ninya..._

"É uma coisa óbvia que pensei, Peter-san, se três grupos forem juntos teremos mais chances de sucesso. E Dyne-san, não necessariamente que vocês serão um atraso, vocês terão um papel importante lidando com as desgarrados que alcançarem os cavalos e cuidando das carroças. Agora Lukrut, isso sobre dinheiro seria verdade em uma situação normal, mas dessa vez eu tenho este item raro aqui comigo!"

Satoshi tirou disfarçadamente do espaço negro do inventário um colar com um pingente que era um pequeno crânio de rato.

"_E o que é isso?"_

Era o que diziam as expressões de todos eles conforme olhavam o pingente que Satoshi erguia alto em um silêncio triunfal como se fosse algo importante.

"Isso, meus queridos, é um item que tenho a algum tempo e só pude avaliar recentemente. Se chama _Undead Decoy_. Quanto para o que serve, bom, digamos que eu usei na última vez que fui na _Planície de Katze_, ainda na época que eu não sabia para que servia, e bem… talvez vocês tenham ouvido falar do resultado da nossa colheita aquele dia?"

Aquilo que Satoshi disse era uma mentira, o que ele usou daquela vez foi a habilidade racial {_Undead Presence_} para atrair a curiosidade dos mortos-vivos e fazer eles se aproximar em massa.

Porém _Undead Decoy_ era um item que fazia praticamente a mesma coisa que a habilidade de Satoshi, mas como era um item de nível baixo tinha um alcance máximo menor que o alcance médio da habilidade de Satoshi.

"Sim, eu ouvi falar disso! Naqueles dias vocês da equipe _Falcão Negro_ conseguiram colher 50 moedas de ouro em Katze de uma vez só..."

"Oh! Você quer dizer que esse item foi o motivo de você ter ganho o apelido de _Colecionador de Ossos_ naqueles dias?!"

"Entendo, Atari-san, com um item desses e com três equipes a colheita vai ser muito simplificada..."

"Ei, Atari-san, essa história está muito mal-contada, mas supondo que seja verdade… você não está nos envolvendo com um item amaldiçoado, certo?"

Depois daquilo Satoshi não precisou de muitos argumentos para atrair Peter, Lukrut e Dyne.

A garota conjuradora mágica que se disfarça de garoto, Ninya, foi um voto vencido quando a equipe _Espadas das Trevas_ decidiu ir junto com o grupo de Satoshi para as _Planícies de Katze_ garimpar esqueletos.

Passava das dez horas da manhã quando Satoshi se despediu deles e marcou de encontrá-los perto do portão leste após o almoço.

Satoshi foi até um beco e ficou fora de vista. Depois de se assegurar que não era observado por ninguém ele se teleportou para o próximo destino dele esta manhã.

Era hora de visitar rapidamente a _Instant Fortress_ antes de fazer um turismo relâmpago.

**\- PARTE QUATRO -**

Na última vez que esteve com a equipe _Falcão Negro_, Satoshi tinha combinado de sair de E-Rantel junto com eles no dia de hoje quando fosse uma hora após o meio-dia rumo a _Aldeia de Fritzer_ nas imediações das _Planícies de Katze_.

Faltavam pouco mais de duas horas até o momento do encontro com os amigos Aventureiros dele e nessas horas restantes Satoshi planejava fazer algumas tarefas com as pessoas da _Instant Fortress_.

Isso considerado, assim que Satoshi chegou nos aposentos dele e removeu o _Ring of Doppelganger_ para assumir a forma de Vampiro Famicom, Satoshi decidiu agir um pouco egoísta. Ele optou por cuidar de si mesmo um pouco antes de cumprir seu dever e tomou seu tempo numa ducha para se livrar dos fluidos e resquícios materiais da noite agitada que teve ontem.

Os aposentos de banhos disponíveis na _Instant Fortress_ eram realmente um diamante no pântano quando comparados ao que este mundo oferecia para higiene pessoal e, sempre que possivel, Satoshi cuidava da própria limpeza aqui, no conforto de uma sala de banho que lembrava as da Terra.

"Ok, vamos lá… [_**Teleportation**_]!"

Apenas depois desse tempo de limpeza que Satoshi fez uso de magia de transição para ir até o pátio da _Instant Fortress_ encontrar o grupo de pessoas com quem combinou de visitar Arwintar.

"Meu Tudo! Miya se fantasiou de humana como Meu Tudo mandou!"

Miya, que trajava um vestido com um grande laço na cintura, se jogou em Satoshi para um carinhoso abraço tão logo ele apareceu no pátio.

"Bom, bom, Miya... agora deixe-me ver como você ficou."

Satoshi pôs a pequena garotinha Indígena-Mesoamericana no chão e a conduziu elegantemente para um giro, tal qual um cavalheiro conduziria a rotação de uma dama durante uma dança em um baile.

Miya estava vestindo um bonito vestido de cores claras feito para crianças que foi retirado dos espólios dos Oito-Dedos, mas que apesar de impecável não seria muito fora de lugar no mercado de Arwintar, apesar de ser um pouco óbvio que era um vestido pertencente a alguém muito abastada.

"Você está muito elegante, Miya, vai passar por uma humana facilmente."

Depois de dizer isso e deixar Miya feliz, Satoshi olhou brevemente para as outras pessoas que estavam esperando ele no pátio.

"Vocês também estão excelentes."

Estavam junto a Miya naquele grupo: a _humunculi Dread Necromancer_ Tsuki que estava vestida com um vestido leve deste mundo, as escravas elfas Tantalle, Mirella e Pazuka que vestiam uniformes de empregada de Yggdrasil, além de um grupo de seis escravos homens da torre que vestiam uniforme de servos retirados do loot dos Oito-Dedos.

Hoje este grupo faria em Arwintar a mesma coisa que fez em Sattari no dia de ontem, ou seja, uma pesquisa do preço dos produtos que a Famicômia tinha carência e uma análise de mercado para os metais que Satoshi planejava vender.

"Confio que você tomou medidas para deixar a _Instant Fortress_ sozinha durante a tarde de hoje?"

"Sim, Meu Tudo! Miya deixou a segurança com Harin e Karasu, e a administração com Nigurath!"

Depois que confirmou isso, Satoshi tomou a forma de Alex Commodore e começou os preparativos para levar o grupo até Arwintar.

Primeiro ele se teleportou sozinho com [_Great Teleportation_] para fora da cidade de Arwintar, depois ele usou [_Fly_] e se ocultou com a magia [_Perfect Unknowable_] para poder ir voando até um parque próximo ao mercado, uma vez naquele parque Satoshi foi a um ponto mais vazio e usou uma magia [_Perfect Illusion_] para criar um ambiente onde os eventuais transeuntes não notassem ele conjurando a magia [_Gate_] que ligou por alguns instantes a Capital do Império com a _Instant Fortress,_ permitindo assim que o grupo de servos dele se juntassem a ele no parque sem levantar suspeitas.

Depois que todos estavam aqui, Satoshi conduziu o grupo deles em uma caminhada até o _Mercado Maior de Arwintar_ onde eles fariam o trabalho assignado. Satoshi também deu algum ouro para _homunculi Dread Necromancer_ Tsuki para que no fim do trabalho cada um no grupo pudesse comprar um lembrancinha daquela cidade incrível.

Por fim, ele encarregou a _homunculi_ de baixa estatura da segurança de todos eles, isso porque, como esperado, a curiosa Miya não era a melhor opção para isso, já que aquela garotinha ia de barraca em barraca admirar as coisas e não só ela não vigiava os outros como ela também precisava ser vigiada.

_Crianças podem se perder com facilidade em mercados a céu aberto..._

Depois que se despediu do grupo, Satoshi se separou deles para cuidar de seus próprios assuntos.

Esta era a segunda vinda dele a Arwintar e, assim como na primeira vinda, ele estava com um horário curto e não tinha Tempo de sobra.

Satoshi tinha muitas coisas que queria aprender nesta cidade e muitos lugares que queria visitar tais quais a Guilda de Aventureiros local, a Academia de Magia, o Coliseu e o Cemitério da Cidade, neste último ele sabia até que havia uma célula da Zurrernorn liderada por um humano membro dos _Doze Executivos_.

Mas como o Tempo não ajudava ele decidiu que deixaria todos estes destinos de lado e que faria uma pequena aventura descompromissada nesses momentos que restavam até o compromisso que ele marcou com a _Falcão Negro_ em E-Rantel.

Assim Satoshi estava novamente voando oculto por magia pelos céus da capital imperial, desta vez indo até o _Palácio Imperial_. Ele planejava dar uma olhada na fuça do Jovem Imperador que tinha feito de Baharuth este país modelo em apenas uma década de reinado.

_Esse Palácio Imperial realmente é alguma coisa..._

Satoshi chegou no palácio e andou oculto pelo lugar por um tempo, ele não pôde deixar de ficar impressionado com aquele palácio refinado e bem mantido.

Aquele era um lugar exuberante que lembrava uma gigante mesquita de um país fantástico, mas apesar de Satoshi estar encantado com o enorme ambiente construído com tanto esmero e dotado de tantos detalhes, ele não podia se dar ao luxo de parar para admirá-lo já que corria contra o tempo.

Satoshi tinha um horário curto e por isso tinha que encontrar o imperador rápido, para tanto, ele avaliou o posicionamento dos guardas e dos servos o que permitiu que ele achasse Jircniv El Nix menos de vinte minutos depois de se separar de Miya e dos outros.

O Imperador estava tendo um encontro com figurões do império, em uma sala que era tão ampla como uma quadra esportiva de uma escola, porém aquela enorme sala era refinada e multifuncional, sendo composta de diversos ambientes, todos finamente decorados com mobília e arte, nas paredes distantes se viam grandes janelas de vitrais pelas quais entrava luz natural e uma pintura rústica fenomenal ocupava toda a abóbada do teto.

Vendo o _Imperador de Baharuth_ no centro daquela sala relaxado em uma poltrona estofada enquanto ouvindo um subordinado dar um relatório, a opinião de Satoshi sobre ele foi que apesar de ser apenas um humano de Nível 8, ele era um soberano que detinha a aparência e a postura superior que se esperaria de um líder natural.

O porte majestoso daquele jovem homem enquanto conduzindo a reunião fez Satoshi considerar o Imperador como um excelente líder e também um modelo no qual ele, como um monarca novato, deveria tentar se espelhar.

Havia muitas outras pessoas na sala além do Imperador, mas apenas cinco dessas pessoas tinham chamado a atenção de Satoshi.

Quatro dessas figuras, que Satoshi considerou serem os famosos _Quatro Cavaleiros,_ se vestiam como guerreiros e tinham níveis entre 25 e 27. Eles eram três homens e uma mulher, sendo que a mulher tinha um perfume muito bom que chamou a atenção de Satoshi, era um odor gostoso mas que ao mesmo tempo parecia estar manchado por algo hediondo.

Aquela mulher, que o Imperador chamava pelo nome de Leinas, liberava um perfume doce e tinha um corpo bonito que se sobressaia mesmo naquela armadura pouco cooperativa.

A figura dessa tal Leinas imediatamente despertou o interesse masculino de Satoshi e esse interesse permaneceu ativo mesmo quando o surpreso Satoshi viu de relance o lado direito do rosto dela que sempre esteve escondido atrás de uma mecha de cabelo dourado.

A metade direita do rosto angelical daquela beleza tinha uma conspurcação horrível, cheia de erupções e coberta de pus. Quando Satoshi olhou aquilo por um instante ele teve uma sensação desagradável que lembrava a sensação dada pela tatuagem de Clementine.

_Uma maldição hein..._

Além dos quatro que se vestiam como guerreiros, Satoshi também viu uma quinta figura digna de nota entre os assessores do Imperador, foi a figura de um velho enrugado com uma longa barba branca e cheio de penduricalhos.

Ver aquele velho foi um alívio para Satoshi.

Foi um alívio conhecer o lendário conjurador arcano de mais de 200 anos de idade que era Fluder Paradyne e constatar que ele não parecia representar nem de longe uma ameaça para Satoshi.

O velho de Nível 45 falou poucas vezes na reunião e sempre que falava era sobre assuntos referentes a área de _expertise_ dele, a magia.

Satoshi espionou aquela reunião de estado por vários minutos, eventualmente Satoshi começou a se sentir invadido e percebeu instintivamente que Fluder sondava disfarçadamente o salão em que estavam com uma magia desconhecida.

Aquilo surpreendeu demais Satoshi, mas era algo claro que não podia ser negado, seja pela sensação invasiva seja pelo comportamento de Fluder que passou a ignorar a reunião e olhar em volta com curiosidade.

Fluder ter sido capaz de fazer aquilo mostrava que o velho mago tinha um domínio grande da magia ao ponto de inovar e explorar coisas que não eram consideradas em Yggdrasil.

Satoshi já sabia que havia magias originais que foram criadas neste mundo e não existiam em Yggdrasil, porém ele suspeitava que o que Fluder fez não era nem sequer uma magia original mas sim um truque básico, tal qual o uso de fumaça para revelar um laser.

Tal domínio e inventividade advindos da experiência e da paixão pelo tema tornava aquele velho muito mais perigoso que um Nível 45 comum.

Apesar de Satoshi duvidar que o velho mago tivesse sucesso em dissipar a magia de alto nível dele, Satoshi optou por se retirar dali imediatamente antes do ancião ter elementos irrefutáveis da presença dele ali e ter uma ideia vaga da posição dele.

Ele então saiu apressado daquela sala e uma vez do lado de fora Satoshi se teleportou para E-Rantel.

_Talvez eu deva estudar magia… mas seria bom ter um professor._

Esses eram os pensamentos de Satoshi quando pela segunda vez naquele dia ele deixou apressado aquele beco onde um homem bêbado teve o toba violado na noite anterior.

**\- PARTE CINCO -**

Depois de sair do beco, Satoshi rumou até um grande chafariz que ficava em uma praça.

Aquele ponto tradicional foi combinado como ponto de encontro entre ele e a dupla de Aventureiros _Pecadores Sombrios_. Ao chegar lá, Satoshi viu que a _Pecadores Sombrios_ já o esperava de pé a uma pequena distância daquele marco da cidade.

O espadachim Jack Mustache e a ranger Marie Claire, que eram as duas personas/disfarces dos escravos dele Brain Unglaus e Clementine, estavam trajados para uma longa viagem e notaram Satoshi assim que ele apareceu na praça, não parecia que estavam esperando aqui a muito tempo.

Uma vez que estavam juntos os três foram até um segundo ponto de encontro, desta vez uma estátua, onde Satoshi tinha combinado de se encontrar com a equipe de prata, _Espadas das Trevas_.

Quando chegaram lá, Satoshi tomou seu tempo apresentando os dois grupos que tinham se encontrado pela primeira vez e explicando para os membros da equipe _Espadas das Trevas_ como conheceu os _Pecadores Sombrios_ durante uma missão nas _Terras de Karst_.

Durante aquela breve interação ele também fez questão de mencionar em voz alta que o anel que Marie Claire usava era um anel de compromisso com um homem da cidade natal dela, sendo ela portanto uma mulher casada.

Essa mentira foi dita para evitar mal-entendidos durante a viagem, pois ele previu que o ranger Lukrut iria, tal qual fez com Helenda no passado, fazer investidas naquela beldade de cabelos Violeta. Pela segurança da amizade dele com Lukrut, Satoshi tentou blindar Marie Claire desses possíveis avanços inventando esse falso compromisso.

A realidade, porém, era que Marie Claire era a estimada Escrava Sexual de Satoshi, Clementine, vestindo um disfarce de aventureira e, como Satoshi sempre foi muito ciumento com suas _coisas._

Ele tinha que se precaver pois seria irritante ver alguém se oferecendo ao _Toilet Humano_ dele.

Depois que os dois grupos se enturmaram brevemente, os sete deles foram até os serviços de carruagem do Portão Leste que era o terceiro ponto de encontro acordado por Satoshi, desta vez com a equipe de Mithril, _Falcão Negro_.

Os quatro membros da _Falcão Negro_ estavam em um ponto bem visível do local e já aguardavam a chegada de Satoshi a mais de quinze minutos. Depois que Satoshi informou a Sylvo que tinha convidado estes dois grupos de prata para auxiliar eles nas Planícies de Katze, eles passaram a se preparar para partir.

Hoje Satoshi começaria um projeto paralelo de cunho pessoal que nomeou '_Project Level_'.

Ele vinha maquinando isso dentro da cabeça dele já a algum tempo. Nesse projeto ele estudaria as limitações de nivelamento neste mundo. Ele avaliaria as possibilidades de nivelamento para para si mesmo, para ara seus servos de Yggdrasil e para os habitantes nativos.

Neste primeiro momento do experimento ele usaria seus amigos Aventureiros e seus dois escravos neste mundo humano como objetos de teste. Durante os dois próximos dias que passariam na Planície de Katze ele arremessaria monstros mortos-vivos em seus amigos e faria uma contabilidade básica dos inimigos abatidos, o objetivo aqui era entender como funcionava o ganho de XP entre os habitantes desse mundo.

No futuro, Satoshi faria o mesmo tendo como sujeito de testes os goblins do Batalhão Latino permitindo assim um melhor entendimento de como funciona o nivelamento aqui para seres de Yggdrasil.

_Os goblins são de nível baixo, então vão nivelar mais rápido… se fosse eu ou um dos homunculi seriam necessários muitos combates…_

Satoshi não estava certo se ele conseguiria aumentar seu próprio nível. Possivelmente a resposta seria não, já que ele estava no nível máximo, mas não custa nada tentar e ele planejava em uma terceira etapa do plano testar isso.

Enquanto eles se preparavam para passar pelo portão após terem alugado o transporte da viagem, Satoshi olhou demoradamente para cada um de seus amigos Aventureiros e para os dois escravos que seriam os sujeitos da primeira fase de teste.

Os escravos dele da _Pecadores Sombrios_, Jack Mustache e Marie Clarie, tinham níveis 29 e 30, respectivamente. Por isso ele imaginava que os dois seriam os que teriam mais dificuldade em nivelar nesses dois dias.

Além disso, pelas conjecturas dele, Marie Claire teria ainda mais dificuldade, pois apesar de {_Level Evaluation_} lhe marcar como Nível 30, na verdade ela tinha Nível 32, tendo trocado temporariamente três níveis _Job Classes_ por um nível da raça _Doppelganger_, graças ao item _Ring of Doppelganger_ que camuflava a aparência dela.

Quanto aos seus amigos da _Falcão Negro_, a habilidade {_Level Evaluation_} marcava o guerreiro Sylvo e a clériga Zara como tendo Nível 16, a ranger Helenda como tendo Nível 14 e o ladino Favel como tendo Nível 13.

Zara tinha nivelado na última viagem deles as Planícies de Katze e foi graças a ter testemunhado esse fenômeno que Satoshi veio com a ideia desse projeto secreto. Satoshi tinha para si que Sylvo, Favel e Helenda estavam na iminência de nivelar, dado a grande quantidade de combates que tiveram na viagem anterior, por isso ele tinha grandes expectativas com a equipe _Falcão Negro_.

Já em relação aos seus amigos da equipe _Espada das Trevas, _eles tinham os níveis mais baixos do grupo teste, então, possivelmente, teriam facilidade em nivelar durante o experimento já que, teoricamente, iam precisar de menos XP para um _Level Up_.

O líder da equipe deles, o guerreiro Peter tinha Nível 9, o ranger playboy Lukrut e o Druida Dyne tinham Nível 7 e _garota disfarçada de garoto_ Ninya, tinha o maior nível do grupo, tendo Nível 12.

O objetivo de Satoshi nessa viagem era ver todas as cobaias nivelando ao menos uma vez. De fato, Satoshi estava tão otimista que esperava até que alguns deles avançassem mais de um nível.

Ele tinha feito Jack Mustache comprar muitas poções de cura e de estamina para este evento e já tinha pego com ele as poções compradas e posto aquilo no inventário. Graças a esse suprimento de energia, Satoshi poderia pegar pesado e fazer seus amigos combater incessantemente.

O grande grupo de onze aventureiros alugou uma carruagem só para eles. Havia um serviço que fazia o transporte de pessoas na estrada leste que ia de E-Rantel até Sattari. Como eles iam parar em Fritzer, a viagem deles deveria durar apenas seis horas e a carruagem retornaria a E-Rantel amanhã.

Embora eles vivessem em um mundo medieval, ninguém da equipe _Falcão Negro_ ou da equipe _Espada das Trevas_ tinha cavalos ou carruagem como propriedade pois isso era um artigo de cara aquisição e manutenção. Além disso, embora a _Pecadores Sombrios _tivesse três cavalos e uma carruagem, que foram frutos de um roubo feito por Satoshi, aqueles bens estavam atualmente em um estábulo do outro lado da cidade e em breve seriam doados ao orfanato que a persona Atari estava montando.

Eles viajaram durante toda a tarde rumo a Aldeia Pioneira de Fritzer que era a base mais popular para aventureiros que exploram o campo de caça de Katze.

O espaço interior na carruagem coberta que alugaram estava bem apertado porque normalmente aquele veículo transportava apenas oito pessoas além do cocheiro, mas dessa vez o veículo levava onze.

Satoshi estava esmagado entre duas garotas macias e cheirosas, a ranger Helenda e a maga Ninya, por isso ele não podia reclamar da situação apertada na carruagem, já que a situação em que ele próprio estava, no mínimo, era agradável.

"É um sorriso bonito esse que você tem no rosto, Helenda. Aconteceu algo nesses dias?"

Em um momento da viagem Satoshi não pôde deixar de perguntar aquilo a jovem garota na sua direita. Desde que a viu pela primeira vez hoje, Satoshi não pode deixar de reparar que Helenda estava sorridente, tinha a pele bonita e olhos brilhantes, ela parecia bem animada e feliz.

"Eh? É tão claro assim, Atari-kun? Bem, acho que sou muito transparente… Aqui, veja, olhe o que tenho no meu dedo."

A jovem adolescente esguia de cabelos dourados sorriu amplamente e mostrou orgulhosa a mão esquerda onde havia uma anel com uma pequena pedra verde.

"Hã?! Você ficou noiva?!"

Como no planeta natal de Satoshi esse era um sinal de noivado essa foi a primeira ideia que ele teve.

"... esse, infelizmente, não é o caso, Atari-kun. Mas, mas esse anel mágico foi um presente de Alonzo! Ele esteve na cidade por três dias e me deu esse presente! Ah, meu pobre Alonzo, ele tem se esforçado tanto na Academia de Magia que estava até mais magro..."

Satoshi então teve que ouvir por longos minutos o lero-lero apaixonado de Helenda. Ele teve a chance de ver pessoalmente esse tal Alonzo quando o _Vice-Ministro da Magia do Império,_ Anather Vux, o visitou três dias atrás com seis discípulos.

_Ela disse que ele ficou mais magro depois que se mudou… isso não quer dizer que o normal dele é ser ainda mais gordo do que aquilo?_

Quando viu Alonzo pela primeira vez, Satoshi não pôde deixar de se perguntar o que aquele cara fez para conseguir que a bela e jovem Helenda se apaixonasse por ele nesse grau.

"Heh~ Se você quer saber minha opinião acho que ele está te enrolando."

Satoshi ouviu a voz de Favel, que estava ao lado de Ninya, falar isso debochado.

"Eu não quero sua opinião idiota e não se intromete na conversa dos outros. Aqui veja, Atari-kun, esse anel pode três vezes ao dia melhorar minha visão por quinze minutos! Com ele eu vou poder..."

Durante boa parte da viagem, Satoshi basicamente teve que ouvir Helenda falar do amado dela de forma que ele pôde formar a opinião dele sobre o caso.

_Acho que Favel está certo… Helenda é apenas a namoradinha local de Alonzo em E-Rantel._

Constatar isso deixou Satoshi um pouco triste pela amiga dele, mas não havia muito que ele pudesse fazer por ela.

"Ninya, você entregou as tarefas na Guilda de Magia?"

Satoshi conseguiu encontrar uma brecha entre as falas animadas de Helenda e começou uma conversa com Ninya que estava sentada do lado esquerdo dele.

"Ah, Atari-san, já está tudo certo da minha parte, entreguei as três transcrições hoje, antes de ir a Guilda de Aventureiros..."

Dez dias atrás, Satoshi tinha feito um acordo com Ninya onde ela faria as obrigações dele com a Guilda de Magia em troca de dinheiro.

"Ótimo. Quando voltarmos eu vou lhe dar o que te devo, eu não tenho aquilo tudo comigo agora."

"Certo, certo, vou ficar aguardando então, estou contando com essas moedas, hein..."

Satoshi anotou mentalmente que devia dar 5 Moedas de Ouro para Ninya como pagamento pelos serviços dela. Ele então passou o resto da viagem conversando com as duas garotas ao lado dele.

Foi apenas depois da primeira hora após o anoitecer que a carruagem deles chegou na Aldeia de Fritzer.

**\- PARTE SEIS -**

A Aldeia de Fritzer dependia muito dos recursos que os aventureiros de E-Rantel traziam aqui em seu caminho para explorar as Planícies de Katze.

Essa dependência era tal que esta Aldeia, que tinha cerca de 300 moradores, não podia ser considerada uma aldeia rural comum, haja visto que muitos dos seus habitantes não tiravam o sustento do campo, mas sim de atividades que poderiam ser consideradas urbanas.

Por causa da presença constante dos Aventureiros aqui, duas pequenas hospedarias tinham sido erguidas, também havia mais de um sacerdote e mais de um ferreiro na Aldeia, havia até mesmo um alquimista residente aqui.

As famílias que se dedicavam ao campo tinham um grande número de cavalos e carroças que alugavam para os aventureiros de passagem e também havia famílias que tinham como principal sustento o dinheiro conseguido por mulheres que se prostituíam aos aventureiros ou obtido por homens e rapazes que se especializaram como carregadores e que acompanhavam os aventureiros nas expedições a Katze.

Naquela noite quando eles chegaram na aldeia, eles descobriram que o lugar estava em festa. Naquele dia o primeiro filho do Chefe da Aldeia estava se casando com a filha de um dos ferreiros, por isso, estava ocorrendo uma grande festa no lugar que fazia o papel de praça central de Fritzer.

Depois de assegurar lugares em uma hospedaria o grupo de Satoshi foi dar uma olhada na festa dos aldeões e discutir os planos para o dia seguinte.

Durante aquela festa de casamento Satoshi conversou um pouco com os locais e com os aventureiros de outros grupos que estavam na aldeia, ele comeu e bebeu às custas do Chefe da Aldeia e chegou até mesmo a dançar numa roda em volta da fogueira depois que foi arrastado ali por Helenda.

Quando já era tarde da noite e a festa já tinha praticamente se encerrado, o grupo deles aproveitou uma das fogueiras que ainda restavam e se reuniram ao redor dela, isolados dos outros na praça, lá os onze aventureiros passaram a conversar sobre o item _Undead Decoy_ que Satoshi tinha revelado.

"Então esse cordão foi o motivo deu quase ter morrido aquele dia!"

Favel disse enquanto pegava o Colar com um pingente de Crânio de Rato que era o item mágico que atrai mortos-vivos, o _Undead Decoy_.

"Atari-kun… você já consegue controlar esse item agora?"

Helenda perguntou enquanto olhava o item na mão de Favel.

Satoshi havia dito a todos que ele teve este item com ele durante a última expedição que fizeram as Planícies de Katze, mas que não o tinha avaliado ainda e por isso não tinha muito entendimento daquilo.

Quando ouviram isso de Satoshi se estabeleceu um claro mal estar entre os membros da _Falcão Negro_. A verdade é que na última viagem eles tinham passado maus bocados, reportado a guilda uma situação incomum e até fizeram a guilda convocar uma equipe de Mithril para investigar o caso.

Para a _Falcão Negro_ o que Satoshi fez escondendo este item de certa forma manchava a confiança que tinham nele.

Porém eles ainda tinham que decidir o que fazer de agora em diante.

O fato era que se eles usassem esse item agora eles teriam uma nova colheita gigantesca de materiais de mortos-vivos, mas também teriam muita dificuldade para explicar isso na guilda.

"Acho que Atari pode sim, Helenda-chan. Este item é um daqueles itens mágicos mais caros que se auto-explicam. Só em segurar ele agora… até eu posso usar isso."

Favel respondeu a pergunta de Helenda.

"E o que isso realmente pode fazer?"

Foi uma pergunta da Clériga do Deus da Água, Zara.

"Acho que o mesmo que Atari diz… bem, aqui Zara-chan, veja você mesma..."

Favel se levantou e deu o item a Zara que o pegou com um pouco de nojinho.

"Uhm… entendi… é mesmo uma isca... e parece ter um bom alcance."

Depois de olhar o item, Zara deu o item para o namorado dela, o líder da _Falcão Negro_, Sylvo. Na sequência o item então foi passando de mão em mão na roda em volta das fogueira.

"Ainda assim, Atari-san, você não acha irresponsável ter eles com a gente enquanto usamos esse item?"

Sylvo, que tinha passado o item para Lukrut, perguntou isso. Ele se referia, obviamente as duas equipes de prata que Satoshi tinha trago de sopetão.

"Não acho Sylvo-san. Veja, apesar de estarem com insígnias de prata, minha experiência diz que tanto Mustache-san quanto Marie-san estão pelo menos no nível Oricalco de capacidade, talvez Adamantina. Quanto aos _Espadas das Trevas_... bem, eu pensei em ter eles fazendo o trabalho menos violento, ou seja, protegendo os cavalos dos _Skeletons_ que passem por nós e carregando os itens até as carroças."

Claro que no que dependesse de Satoshi, seriam MUITOS os _Skeletons_ que chegariam até os cavalos, o que vai assegurar que os amigos dele das _Espadas das Trevas_ ganhem níveis.

"Que?! Eles dois podem ser tão habilidosos como Adamantina?!"

Todos pareceram ficar impressionados quando Satoshi disse que Jack Mustache e Marie Claire eram equivalentes a Aventureiros de Adamantina.

A verdade é que, quando se referia a Adamantina, Satoshi conhecia apenas as _Rosas Azuis_ então ele não podia dizer com certeza absoluta o poder real de um aventureiro Adamantina. Mas Satoshi se lembrava de ter ouvido que Gazef Stronoff, o _Capitão-Guerreiro de Re-Estize_, estava um nível além da Adamantina então, seguramente, Brain e Clementine, que em termos de níveis estavam no patamar de Gazef, também podiam ser considerados nível adamantina.

_Me pergunto se os dois podem derrotar Gazef… Clementine, uma ex-Escritura Negra, com certeza conseguiria, quanto a Brain, não tenho tanta certeza..._

Antes Brain tinha liquidado os mais de 60 bandidos que comandava em poucos minutos e tinha tentado golpear Satoshi com um golpe muito veloz, que Satoshi considerou que flertava com uma _**Agility**_ 40.

Porém Satoshi não conhecia as habilidades de Gazef o suficiente para fazer uma aposta segura.

Satoshi olhou para os dois membros da _Pecadores Sombrios_ que estavam em um canto da fogueira e que quase não conversavam com os outros. Ele deu um olhar significativo para eles indicando com os olhos que queria que eles falassem algo.

"Posso parecer arrogante dizendo isso, mas esse certamente é o caso. Penso que além de Gazef não há um espadachim que possa me superar nesse país..."

"Uhm~! Certamente, Bigode~! Você certamente parece arrogante dizendo isso~!"

Os dois então se uniram a conversa e começaram a trocar palavras com os demais em torno da fogueira.

_A certeza que Brain fala… parece que ele já trocou espadas com Gazef e perdeu..._

A reunião na fogueira durou mais uma hora depois daquilo, houve até um momento onde Sylvo e Brain fizeram um _sparring_ amigável que permitiu Brain demonstrar parte de suas habilidades.

Quando todos foram para o hospedaria a praça já estava vazia e as fogueiras tinham morrido. Eles tinham decidido que usariam o _Undead Decoy_ amanhã, porém, para que isso acontecesse, Sylvo tinha exigido que Satoshi se comprometesse a mostrar este item para o Mestre da Guilda, Pluton Ainzack, quando voltassem a E-Rantel.

Uma vez na estalagem, todos os homens do grupo deles tinham optado por ficar no _Dormitório Comum_ daquela pequena hospedaria, onde além deles havia outra equipe de Ouro hospedada. Aquela Equipe de Ouro estava no meio do banho de toalha quando eles chegaram.

Zara, Marie e Helenda tinham alugado, por sugestão de Sylvo, um quarto só para elas e foram poupadas de ver aqueles homens se limpando.

_Sylvo é superprotetor como sempre com sua namorada e com sua irmãzinha..._

Satoshi e os outros homens do grupo também se despiram no quarto para se banhar com toalha e balde, apenas a garota disfarçada de garoto Ninya foi direto para cama alegando estar cansada e fingiu dormir enquanto uma dúzia de homens de cueca se limpavam ao redor dela.

_Penso agora, ela deve ter dificuldade de manter o disfarce em acampamentos..._

Pelo que Satoshi percebeu até agora os outros membros da _Espadas das Trevas_ não sabiam que Ninya era uma garota. Por isso, se Satoshi tinha que classificar aqueles caras, ele classificaria eles como homens realmente densos.

_Como eles não percebem que o colega deles não mija de pé? Ah não! Não me diga que Ninya é capaz de mijar de pé para manter o disfarce..._

Depois que todos se limparam brevemente com sua própria toalha eles foram dormir.

Satoshi esperou um pouco e quando seus sentidos asseguraram que todos no _Dormitório Comum_ e nos quartos do primeiro andar estavam dormindo e então lançou sua magia.

[_**Extended Silent Widen Magic: Mass Sleep**_]

Usar esses três talentos metamágicos encareceu em seis vezes o custo em MP dessa magia de 5º Nível.

Satoshi levantou assobiando e começou a arrumar a cama dele, colocando panos embaixo do lençol para simular uma pessoa dormindo. Quando terminou de fazer isso ele foi até a cama de Brain e causou um pequeno dano ao espadachim para quebrar o efeito da magia.

"Me siga."

Os dois então passaram pelo hall de entrada da hospedaria onde a filha do dono estava dormindo em um sofá atrás do balcão acompanhada de um rapaz que Satoshi viu pela primeira vez. Eles deviam estar em uma sessão de amassos quando foram pegos pela magia, todos naquela hospedaria estavam dormindo agora.

Antes de subirem para o quarto das garotas, Satoshi deu uma geral na hospedaria, principalmente a cozinha, apenas para ver se não corria o risco desse lugar pegar fogo por descaso, o que felizmente não era o caso.

Uma vez no quarto das garotas Satoshi foi até a cama de Marie. Ele viu curiosos que Zara e Helenda compartilhavam uma cama de solteiro e Marie tinha a sua própria.

Depois de causar um pequeno dano a Marie/Clementine a beldade de cabelo violeta acordou.

"[_**Gate**_]!"

Os três então foram seguiram através de um portal.

Satoshi iria apresentar os dois escravos dele no Mundo Humano para as pessoas da _Instant Fortress_.

**\- PARTE SETE -**

"Bem-vindo de volta, Meu Tudo!"

Assim que saiu do portal no Salão Principal da _Instant Fortress_, Satoshi recebeu o abraço caloroso de Miya, que estava na forma de garotinha Indígena Mesoamericana e, depois de retribuir ao gesto, pôs ela no chão.

Miya ainda usava o vestido infantil de cores claras com um grande laço na cintura que era a '_fantasia de humana_' que usou em Arwintar durante a tarde e parte da noite.

Alguns minutos atrás, Satoshi tinha avisado ela com ajuda da magia [_Message_] que ele apareceria nessa sala. A Eidolon de Satoshi então tinha vindo apressada recepcioná-lo junto com a _Escrava Elfica_ Mirella, a _Homunculi Dread Necromancer_ Tsuki e o _Vampire Lord _Nigurath.

"Uhm? Quem são esses humanos, Meu Tudo?"

Poucos segundos após Satoshi sair do portal, Clementine e Brain também saíram de lá.

"Estes são dois escravos meus no Mundo Humano Miya. Aquele homem é Brain e a mulher é Clementine, essas formas não são as formas verdadeiras deles. Vocês dois, vocês já podem voltar ao normal… bem, isso feito, deixe-me apresentar à vocês dois o meu povo..."

Satoshi tirou o _Ring of Doppelganger_ dos dedos e assumiu a forma pálida de _Greater One._

Depois apresentou os dois escravos ao grupo de boas-vindas.

Na verdade, Nigurath e Clementine já se conheciam da época que trabalhavam para a Teocracia. A Toilet Humana de Satoshi ficou muito surpresa em ver o antigo capitão da _Escritura da Luz Solar_ aqui. A cara de espanto dela quando ouviu que Satoshi tinha derrotado aquela Escritura com uma única magia transformando todos eles em mortos-vivos foi, na opinião de Satoshi, impagável.

O grupo deles seguiu para o quarto andar, em direção a sala que usavam para reunião e que, aparentemente, era a Sala de Conselho daquele Item-Fortaleza. Lá, naquele ambiente ricamente mobiliado e espaçoso eles se sentaram em volta de uma grande mesa de reunião.

Estavam sentados em volta da mesa: Satoshi, Miya, Tsuki, Mirella, Clementine e Brain.

Estavam em pé em volta da mesa: Nigurath, alguns goblins do Batalhão Latino, alguns mortos-vivos e algumas escravas-empregadas que serviam chá e bolo.

Estava em cima da mesa: Karasu, que saltitava alegre na mesa enquanto bicava pedaços de bolo de trigo que foram cuidadosamente esmigalhado para ele por uma empregada e misturados com tiras de carne-seca desfiadas.

"Certo, vamos começar. Como foram as coisas em Arwintar, Tsuki?"

"Tudo como esperado, Famicom-sama. Desta vez, nós compramos trinta escravos, sendo que doze são ferreiros, cinco são masons, cinco são carpinteiros, cinco são artesãos, dois são tutores e um é músico. Nós compramos ferramentas de trabalho suficientes para que os escravos possam replicá-las e eu avaliei o mercado de metais com cuidado... acredito que teremos um melhor preço em Arwintar do que o que foi registrado em Sattari, também penso que Sattari não pode comprar nosso metal em tão grandes quantidades..."

Tsuki deu um longo relatório e Satoshi ficou satisfeito com o que ouviu.

A verdade é que a maior parte da Prata, Ouro e Platina que Satoshi coletaria a partir de agora ele guardaria para si como reserva e poupança, portanto ele contava com a venda de Cobre, Mithril e Ferro para arrecadar moeda estrangeira.

_Dinheiro, isso é algo importante para um país… talvez seja o momento de começar a pensar em uma moeda para Famicômia..._

Satoshi também pretendia usar uma significativa parte do metal precioso coletado para emitir moeda para Famicômia. No entanto, Satoshi não era um economista e, portanto, não entendia muito bem como proceder para fazer isso.

Ele teria que descobrir tentando.

Ele acreditava que o primeiro passo para ter uma moeda era assegurar a aceitação da moeda pelos que usariam ela. Satoshi lembrava de ter lido que dinheiro nada mais é do que uma convenção social, ou seja, algo que a sociedade decidiu usar para intermediar trocas.

Isso dito, Satoshi não tinha como garantir, por exemplo, que papel impresso fosse aceito como moeda por todos os primitivos desse mundo, por isso ele teria que emitir moeda no estilo das nações desse lugar, isso é, em um formato que tivesse a confiança dos habitantes locais.

Pessoas comuns se sentiriam mais seguras em usar a moeda dele se ela fosse feita de metal precioso para que, no caso de perda do valor de face, uma pessoa comum pudesse derreter a moeda e vender o metal precioso.

Também era importante para popularizar a moeda que ele estabelecesse acordos a nível nacional com os governos vizinhos e grande parceiros comerciais privados, por isso ele acreditava que era essencial mandar embaixadas aos países vizinhos em breve.

_Acho que estou me antecipando aqui… primeiro tenho que ter um mercado local._

A verdade é que não se usava dinheiro na Famicômia, de fato não havia nem mesmo lei escrita ou órgãos administrativos.

As coisas aqui eram uma grande bagunça.

"Miya, como estão as minas de metais?"

Ele se voltou para Miya que estava a direita dele.

"As três estão funcionando, Meu Tudo! Os escravos estão lá separando os metais mesmo agora e esta noite sua Miya trouxe muitas sacolas de pepitas para cidade! Os ferreiros vão trabalhar fundindo elas a partir de amanhã! Esta Miya acha que precisamos de mais gente para fundir!"

"... isso vai se ajeitar com o tempo, Miya-sama. Hoje mesmo nós trouxemos alguns ferreiros e ferramentas, além disso há inteiramente dezenas de interessados em virar aprendizes entre os colonos e os habitantes..."

"Mesmo assim, Tsuki! Miya trouxe tão pouco hoje e eles disseram que deve demorar semanas!"

Miya parecia muito apressada por resultados então Tsuki pareceu tentar levar alguma paciência para ela.

_Bom, Tsuki parece ter tudo sob controle..._

Depois daquilo Satoshi ouviu Miya falar por um tempo sobre o progresso da construção da cidade e Tsuki falar sobre as expectativas dela para produção de mortos-vivos nos dias seguintes, ela ia focar em produzir mortos-vivos mais inteligentes a partir de agora, para usar eles em tarefas administrativas.

Até agora ela estava focada em produzir combatentes.

"Certo, escutem, Miya, Tsuki e Mirella-chan, esta noite é uma noite importante para todos nós. Vou sair com Miya e Tsuki, nós três vamos até as _Planícies de Katze,_ onde eu pretendo erguer uma fortaleza igual a essa daqui. Nos próximos dias eu planejo começar a exploração daquelas planícies e vou usar a nova fortaleza como nossa base ali. Mirella-chan, você vai ser a empregada-chefe naquela fortaleza, amanhã quero que você comece a selecionar um terço das escravas para irem servir com você lá. Karasu, você fica aqui por enquanto, não precisa acompanhar Miya."

"... Certo, Gentil Mestre."

"_Caw,_ ficar, ficar, _Kreaa!_"

Mirella respondeu um pouco surpresa com a notícia e Karasu tirou a atenção da comida pela primeira vez na reunião.

"Nigurath, vou confiar Clementine e Brain a vocẽ por enquanto, os trate bem e faça eles terem um tour pelos meus pequenos domínios, daqui a algumas horas eu volto para pegá-los."

Satoshi disse isso enquanto se levantava e abria um portal.

"Miya, Tsuki, vocês podem vir comigo agora ou tem algum compromisso?"

"Vamos indo, Meu Tudo!"

"Nada que não possa esperar, Famicom-sama."

Com aquilo os três deles cruzaram o portal.

**\- PARTE OITO -**

O lugar onde Satoshi estava agora era o lugar mais profundo que ele já tinha estado em Katze. Foi neste exato lugar, durante a última visita dele a estas planícies, que Sylvo decidiu que o equipe _Falcão Negro_ deveria retornar para a _Aldeia de Fritzer _pois a situação estava ficando perigosa.

"Uhm… estranho, não tem neblina agora…"

Satoshi concluiu isso enquanto Miya e Tsuki saiam do portal.

"Uma terra desolada~! Nada ali~! Nada lá ~! Nada por todo lugar ~!"

Uma Miya animada por estar em uma missão com o mestre dela saiu do portal e começou a correr em círculos com os braços abertos enquanto cantarolando, um gesto bem infantil que provocou um sorriso em Satoshi.

"A Energia Negativa aqui é muito boa… Famicom-sama, a fortaleza será erguida aqui?"

Tsuki olhava em volta enquanto tateava o ar noturno e sentia o ambiente.

"Não Tsuki, há lugares melhores mais para o sul. Miya, tome a sua forma de cobrinha voadora, Tsuki lance voo, nós estamos subindo… [_**Fly**_]!"

Sob a liderança de Satoshi, os três subiram lentamente centenas de metros na vertical, talvez tenham subido um quilômetro. Satoshi parou de subir apenas quando notou que Tsuki pareceu começar a tremer de frio e respirar com um pouco de dificuldade.

De onde estavam eles podiam ver vários quilômetros em todas as direções.

Satoshi tirou do inventário um cobertor grosso que comprou em E-Rantel e deu aquilo para Tsuki se envolver temporariamente e se aquecer um pouco.

Olhando em direção ao sul, Satoshi pode ver que a neblina não estava assim tão longe, estando a talvez uma dezena de quilômetros ao sul e, quando Satoshi olhava com cuidado, ele podia reparar que a neblina parecia se aproximar deles, provavelmente soprada pelo ar da noite.

Ele também reparou que a neblina ao longe era significativamente alta, se elevando a mais de trezentos metros de altura.

"Vamos para o sul."

Satoshi então guiou as duas servas dele em direção a neblina que se aproximava ao longe.

Uma coisa que Satoshi podia concluir com facilidade era que essa neblina nas Planícies de Katze não era natural e que ela provavelmente tinha haver com a situação da área como uma _Zona de Morte_.

Alguns dias atrás enquanto interrogava o _Vampire Lord_ Khazi-chan, que no passado foi Khajiit da Zurrernorn, Satoshi soube de parte da história por trás dessa _Zona da Morte de Katze_. Parece que aqui nestas planícies havia um próspero domínio nobre que pertencia ao _Império de Estize_, a nação que precedeu o _Reino de Re-Estize_ e o _Império de Baharuth_.

Aquele domínio era tão próspero que rivalizava em grandiosidade com outras grandes cidades do _Império de Estize_, como a Capital homônima, a vizinha Cidade de Rantel e a distante Cidade de Arwintar.

Porém a sede daquele domínio, que era grande cidade murada, teve um destino trágico mais de duzentos anos atrás quando o Sábio Líder da Zurrenorn sucedeu em realizar o ritual '_Spiral of Death_', o mesmo ritual que Khajiit teria replicado em E-Rantel uma semana atrás se não encontrasse Satoshi e fosse morto.

Após surgimento da _Zona da Morte de Katze_ aquilo foi se ampliando gradualmente até cobrir todas as planícies no entorno, porém sem aviso, pouco menos de duzentos anos atrás, a _Zona da Morte _se estabilizou e desde então nunca mais cresceu.

Parece que a Teocracia tentou suprimir a _Zona da Morte_ na época em que aquilo ainda estava em expansão, mas não foi capaz de contê-la pois o país passava por tempos difíceis naquele período conturbado devido ao início da '_Era dos Deuses Demônios_' e mais tarde devido ao começo da '_Grande Guerra contra os Elfos_'.

Em algum momento no passado a Teocracia deixou de lado as hostilidades com a _Zona da Morte de Katze_ motivada por evidências plantadas de que o _Primeiro Seguidor de Surshana_ tinha algo a ver com aquele lugar.

Satoshi aprendeu em primeira-mão com Khazi-chan que a _Zona da Morte de Katze_ era governada por um Conselho de Treze Elder Lichs e que a Zurrenorn era um projeto paralelo do líder deste conselho, o Sábio Líder da Zurrenorn, que atendia pelo nome de Temyr Ars Colophon.

Segundo Khazi-chan, o objetivo da Organização Zurrenorn seria bem diferente da crença popular.

Aquela organização existia para coletar sacrifícios e coisas de valor mágico para Katze, para intermediar trocas entre as _Zona da Morte_ e os vivos, para manter os líderes de Katze bem informados com relação às nações vizinhas e, principalmente, manter uma fachada frente a maior ameaça para Katze, que era a Teocracia de Slane, garantindo que a nação religiosa não atacasse a _Zona da Morte_.

Ou seja, a temida Zurrenorn era apenas uma agência externa de um fechado país de mortos-vivos.

Conforme os três voavam, Satoshi fazia planos para a futura conquista de Katze.

A ideia de Satoshi era se apropriar desse país secreto e tornar esse lugar um domínio pessoal seu. Para tanto começaria erguendo uma fortaleza aqui e a enchendo de mortos-vivos de nível alto.

Por segurança, Satoshi só traria as empregadas dele aqui quando tivesse concluído a conquista de Katze, o que ele planejava fazer rapidamente.

"Olhe! Meu Tudo! Parece que estamos em cima de um Mar de Algodão Doce!"

Miya disse olhando ao redor.

Atualmente eles já estavam voando sobre a neblina a algum tempo.

"Famicom-sama… nós parecemos ter chegado no centro dela."

"Assim parece, Tsuki."

Tal qual Tsuki comentou, a neblina abaixo deles se estendia por dez quilômetros em todas as direções, o que indicava que neste momento eles estavam acima do ponto central da neblina e Satoshi acreditava que abaixo deles deveria estar o motivo da existência dessa neblina, provavelmente alguma vila ou forte recheada de mortos-vivos.

Ele sabia que a antiga _Cidade de Katze_ ficava bem mais a sudeste, então este aqui provavelmente era um posto avançado dos Elder Lichs que governavam essa _Zona da Morte_, talvez uma guarnição militar.

"Vamos descer devagar."

Aos poucos eles foram perdendo altitude e descendo em direção a neblina.

"Famicom-sama… aquilo parece estar subindo."

"Assim parece, Tsuki."

De fato, lentamente a neblina subia em direção a eles que desciam.

Foi quando estavam na altitude de quinhentos metros a partir do chão que Satoshi sentiu aquela presença.

"Famicom-sama… Algo errado?"

Satoshi tinha parado de descer para afinar os sentidos, vendo isso, Tsuki e Miya subiram para o nível dele.

Apenas agora Satoshi pareceu sentir uma presença morta-viva fraca abaixo deles.

"Vocês duas me esperem aqui, vou descer."

Após dizer isso, Satoshi desceu rapidamente em direção a presença que sentiu dentro da neblina abaixo.

_Há algo ali, essa coisa, parece grande, o que será? Talvez… uou, o que é isso?!_

Já tendo entrado na neblina Satoshi podia ver com dificuldade um grande vulto se aproximando dele em ritmo de tartaruga vindo de baixo.

Enquanto entretido tentando discernir aquele vulto através daquela neblina incrivelmente densa, Satoshi só percebeu no último instante uma segunda presença que se aproximava dele vinda do lado esquerdo.

Depois de notar aquilo ele desviou com sucesso de um par de patas esqueléticas que tentou agarrar ele de surpresa no ar.

Assim que desviou do _Skeletal Dragon _que o atacou do nada e que agora fazia a volta na neblina para um novo ataque, Satoshi se voltou novamente curioso para baixo querendo descobrir o que era a presença que sentiu logo cedo.

Mas, apesar da curiosidade enorme que sentia, ele não pode se focar muito tempo naquilo pois novamente sentiu que seria vítima de uma ataque ao reparar em duas dúzias de presenças mortas-vivas inferiores se aproximando dele por trás.

Satoshi se virou naquela direção e reparou que um bando de _Bone Vulture_ vinha na direção dele a toda velocidade. Ver aqueles mortos-vivos de níveis de apenas um dígito foi uma surpresa para Satoshi.

"Tsc, essas galinhas irritantes… [_**Wall of Flames**_]!"

Após a magia de Satoshi uma parede de fogo avançou em direção aos pássaros de osso que se aproximavam e todos eles foram consumidos com os restos deles caindo tostados abaixo.

Satoshi então se voltou para o vulto que estava um pouco mais perto.

_Isso é uma baleia voadora? Não… talvez um navio voador?_

Por causa da neblina densa como algodão, Satoshi não via bem, mas agora que pensou na palavra _Navio Voador_, ele podia discernir claramente o contorno de um navio abaixo dele.

No entanto, se aquilo fosse um navio, então havia algo errado ai.

"Porra! Vocês são irritantes! [_**Widen Magic**_: _**Wall of Flames**_]!"

Depois de se livrar de um grande bando com talvez cem _Bones Vulture_ de uma só vez, Satoshi se voltou apressado para a direção de onde o _Skeletal Dragon_ de antes se aproximava depois de ter feito a volta.

"[_**Disintegrate**_]!"

Satoshi apontou o dedo para o _Skeletal Dragon_ e lançou essa magia de 7º Nível.

Após ser atingido por um raio de cor verde radioativa o _Skeletal Dragon_ se quebrou em muitos milhares de pedacinhos fazendo uma chuva de farelo de cálcio cair abaixo.

Satoshi então se voltou novamente para o vulto abaixo dele.

O problema que Satoshi via com aquele grande navio que se aproximava era que ele tinha uma presença única, ou seja, aquilo era uma criatura.

Pelo que Satoshi se lembrava não havia algo assim em Yggdrasil, os navios voadores podiam ser muito populares no jogo, mas ou eles eram itens ou parte do cenário, ele nunca tinha ouvido falar de um monstro que fosse um navio voador.

_Talvez algum boss obscuro ou monstro único nos níveis iniciais?_

O navio que se aproximava tinha natureza morta-viva e tinha Nível 35 segundo {_Level Evaluation_}.

"Saco! Me deem um tempo! Eu estou tentando pensar aqui! [_**Widen Magic**_: _**Wall of Flames**_]!"

Satoshi eliminou com uma única magia outro grande grupo de mais de uma centena de _Bone Vulture_ que vinham na direção dele.

"Certo, vamos ver isso de perto."

Satoshi se deixou cair em direção ao navio voador e poucos segundos depois ele aterrissou em um convés inclinado e que estava em condições precárias. Depois de olhar com curiosidade por todo aquele convés de navio Satoshi pode ver apenas uma figura humanoide que foi um _Elder Lich_ que estava atrás do timão na proa do navio.

Como o navio e o _Elder Lich_ tinham a mesma presença, então Satoshi considerou que ambos eram um único ser.

Quando os olhos de Satoshi cruzaram com o _Elder Lich_, ele viu o rosto de ossos do _Elder Lich_ se contorcer em um sorriso perverso enquanto aquilo levantava os dedos secos e ossudos apontando para Satoshi.

"Morra, invasor."

Após a vóz gélida da criatura dizer isso um círculo mágico apareceu por um breve instante abaixo de Satoshi e ele sentiu uma magia ser negada.

"Uhm?!"

O sorriso no rosto do _Elder Lich _pareceu sumir.

Aparentemente aquele navio tinha tentado matar Satoshi com uma Magia de Morte Instantânea.

Novamente um círculo de luz apareceu e novamente a magia foi negada.

"Tsk!"

"Não adianta. Meu tipo não pode morrer esse tipo de morte, mas como minha natureza está escondida, você não tem como saber isso, não é? Deixe-me me apresentar, eu meu chamo Famicom, você tem um nome?"

Satoshi disse isso para o Elder Lich que inclinou a cabeça cheio de curiosidade por Satoshi ter falado com ele tão calmamente.

"Eu sou seu assassino! _Capitão_ Zanzibar! Membro das Sete Naus da Morte!"

_Eu esperava que ele se vestisse como um pirata, mas ele está vestido de conjurador..._

Satoshi estava um pouco decepcionado pois esperava que, como se tratava de um capitão de navio maligno, ele tivesse um chapéu de pirata, um pé de pau, uma mão de gancho, um tapa-olho e um papagaio.

"Agora que você sabe o nome do seu assassino você deve morrer, invasor."

O _Elder Lich_ disse isso, levantou uma das mãos e estalou os dedos secos.

Em resposta ao gesto dele meia dúzia de lanças de osso saíram do chão em direção a Satoshi, mas nenhuma delas o atingiu sendo todas contidas por uma parede invisível e recuando de volta ao chão em seguida.

"Tsk!"

"Sete Naus da Morte… esse é o nome de sua esquadra? Zanzibar, como você inteiramente já me atacou, vou fazer umas coisinhas, então, com licença, sim… {_**Mensure Power**_}! [_**Discern Enemy**_]!"

Satoshi lançou uma magia e usou um habilidade. Ao mesmo tempo que ele fazia isso duas dúzias de lanças feitas de osso vieram na direção dele mas todas foram contidas pela habilidade {_**High Tier Physical Immunity II**_}.

_Uhm… ele tem uma boa reserva de __**HP**_ _e __**MP**__, além de ter um bom __**Magical Attack**__. Além disso o que são esses níveis raciais…_

Satoshi tomou seu tempo analisando os dados que recebeu da magia que lançou e da habilidade que ativou, enquanto isso ele foi atacado algumas vezes, ou por essas lanças de osso ou por alguma magia inferior, como [_Lighting_] e [_Ray of Negative Energy_, mas os ataques foram negados pelas habilidades passivas dele e ele também pôde descobrir que [_Ray of Negative Energy_] é uma magia muito gostosa de se receber.

_Drowned Spirit, Ghost Ship, Phantom Caravel… que diabos são essas coisas…_

Zanzibar tinha classes raciais que Satoshi nunca ouviu falar.

_Provavelmente são classes nativas deste mundo… Zanzibar é inteiramente uma mecânica nativa desse mundo._

"[_**Widen Magic**_: _**Wall of Flames**_]!"

Quando Satoshi sentiu a aproximação de um grande número de presenças familiares vindas de cima, talvez umas duzentas, ele lançou essa magia.

Na sequência várias centenas de ossos tostados choveram no convés do navio quando os _Bone Vulture _destruídos caíram por toda parte.

"O que é isso! Por que! Por que não consigo matar esse ser vivo!"

O capitão Zanzibar parecia ter perdido a paciência e começou a preparar uma magia grande e demorada.

Satoshi não sabia que magia era aquela e também não estava curioso para descobrir. Seja lá o que for seria inútil contra as passivas dele, que anulam ataques mágicos do 1º Nível ao 4º Nível, e caso fosse uma magia de 5º Nível o valor da stat de **_Magical Defense_** de Satoshi era alta demais para esse cara.

Então não havia sentido em continuar com isso.

Antes que Zanzibar lançasse a magia dele, Satoshi se adiantou e usou uma habilidade.

"{_**Undead Domination**_}!"

Satoshi viu a Forma Lich de Zanzibar levar as mãos a cabeça em sinal de tontura e sentiu o piso balançar quando o navio onde estava tremeu de leve.

Desta vez Satoshi dominou o alvo com calma e foi capaz de controlar Zanzibar sem causar dano ao antigo controlador. Apesar disso ele sentiu que o antigo controlador resistia fortemente a perda de seu fantoche, mas Satoshi não teve dificuldades em roubar Zanzibar daquele carinha.

_(Miya, você pode vir até mim com Tsuki, tenha cuidado quando entrar na neblina.)_

Após gastar um tempo conversando com Zanzibar, Satoshi usou [_Message_] para chamar Miya e Tsuki, era hora de apresentar a elas o mais novo servo dele.

**\- PARTE NOVE -**

"Nossa… me sinto como se eu fosse uma câmera durante uma endoscopia."

Satoshi, Miya e Tsuki foram conduzidos pela projeção humanoide de Zanzibar através interior do grande _Ghost Ship_.

A sua volta ele percebeu que as paredes, escadas, piso e teto, apesar de por alto lembrarem madeira degenerada, soltavam no ar traços característicos de energia negativa e davam a impressão de fazerem ocasionais pequenos movimentos, era como se aquelas coisas fossem uma parte de um morto-vivo, o que de fato elas eram.

Naquilo que parecia os aposentos do Capitão do Navio, a projeção humanoide de Zanzibar mostrou por longos minutos um mapa da _Zona da Morte de Katze_ para Satoshi.

Zanzibar era a Nau da Morte que vigiava o noroeste da _Zona da Morte_ e era, dentre as _Sete Naus da Morte_, um dos mais qualificados e experientes.

As _Sete Naus da Morte_, por sua vez, eram um dos trunfos desse domínio de mortos-vivos e tinham como principal atribuição acompanhar os invasores que se aprofundam demais na _Zona da Morte _e orientar os mortos-vivos no solo para eliminar ou expulsar os invasores.

Com ajuda daquele Mapa, o qual Satoshi confiscou imediatamente, foi possivel escolher um bom lugar, que não era tão distante assim, para Fortaleza que Satoshi iria erguer.

Zanzibar então zarpou para aquele local e enquanto recebia essa carona, Satoshi pediu que Zanzibar o informasse sempre que passassem por um morto-vivo digno de nota e desta forma ele foi capaz de tomar o controle de alguns mortos-vivos interessantes que achou pelo caminho.

Quando Satoshi deixou o convés de Zanzibar rumo ao solo, o grupo deles era acompanhado por vários _Skeletal Dragons_, _Ghasts_, _High Specter_ e até uma _Lesser Banshee_. Além desses monstros das listas de convocações de 3º e 4º Nível, havia cerca de duas centenas de tipos evoluídos de _Skeleton_ da lista de convocação do 2º Nível que comandavam vários milhares de _Skeletons _e alguns _Zombies _comuns da lista de convocações do 1º Nível.

Aquela grande procissão de ossos, ectoplasma e carne podre chegou com eles no local escolhido, uma alta colina no meio de uma grande planície. Satoshi aterrissou naquela colina e performou uma Magia Super-Tier chamada [_Creation_] para nivelar o topo irregular da elevação.

Nessa altura Miya já estava na sua forma plena de _Aztlan Couatl_ e protegeu Satoshi durante o estado vulnerável da conjuração Super-Tier.

"Muito bem-feito, Meu Tudo!"

"Obrigado Miya."

Satoshi voou até o centro do a área que tinha acabado de nivelar com magia e pôs o tijolo vermelho da _Instant Fortress_, que era a versão em Arquitetura Indiana desse item baseada no Período Mughal.

O tijolo começou a se expandir e multiplicar enquanto Satoshi se afastava daquilo e em pouco mais de dois minutos uma imponente Fortaleza Vermelha estava de pé naquela colina.

_Certo… agora só me sobrou um único desses itens._

Satoshi tinha trago apenas três _Instant Fortress_ consigo para este mundo, como estava estabelecendo sua segunda fortaleza, restava apenas um item em seu inventário. Ele estava usando estes itens para evitar ter que pagar milhões de moedas de ouro de Yggdrasil para perpetuar uma fortaleza.

A verdade era que além da magia de 10º Nível, [_Create Fortress_, Satoshi também conhecia a magia de Super-Tier, [_Unveil Camelot_] e a magia de 7º Nível, [_Create Fort_].

Mas Satoshi sabia que seria muito custoso perpetuar essas magias, apenas usar [_Creation_] para nivelar o solo agora a pouco já tinha lhe custado várias centenas de milhares de moedas de Yggdrasil.

_Uhn… se eu apenas tivesse uma Exchange Box comigo eu não precisaria me preocupar com moedas de jogo._

Exchange Box eram artefatos que convertem itens em moedas de jogo, Satoshi, infelizmente, não tinha um desses no seu vasto inventário.

Satoshi pensou muitas coisas na meia-hora que passou vistoriando a fortaleza.

Quando ele finalmente saiu do interior palacial daquela _Instant Fortress, _ele foi para o pátio onde encontrou Miya, que flutuava ondulante na forma gigantesca de serpente emplumada dela, e Tsuki, que estava alinhada com cerca de setenta mortos-vivos inferiores e intermediários criados por ela nos dias anteriores e trazidos aqui por Miya através de um portal.

Além das duas também estavam lá Nigurath, Fevernova III, Brain e Clementine.

Esses dois últimos tinham ares apreensivos no meio de tantos mortos-vivos poderosos.

Satoshi se aproximou de Tsuki e afagou a cabeça da pequena _homunculi Dread Necromancer._

"Tsuki, você vai ser a comandante desta fortaleza, crie uma linha de comando, continue a criação de mortos-vivos e a administração das Minas, mas fique principalmente aqui. Acredito que Mortos-vivos locais vão aparecer aqui com frequência e você deve, sempre que eles não forem hostis, absorver eles na fortaleza. Além disso… é bem possível que a fortaleza seja atacada nos próximos dias por uma grande força, neste caso, se possível, converta os atacante para o nosso lado, se não for possível, destrua eles."

"Obrigada, vou honrar a confiança de Famicom-sama e administrar corretamente esta base."

Satoshi pensava que talvez algum figurão da Zona da Morte viesse aqui 'tirar satisfações', mas olhando a tropa reunida por Tsuki e pensando no que aprendeu com Zanzibar, Satoshi tinha dificuldade em imaginar que eles teriam qualquer sucesso aqui.

Fora dos muros da fortaleza, o _Ghost Ship_ Zanzibar estava reunido com os mortos-vivos locais coletados por Satoshi no caminho até aqui. A pedido do novo mestre dele, ele mantinha a neblina baixa de forma que a fortaleza acima da colina estava limpa e clara.

Mais cedo, Satoshi tinha dado a Zanzibar vários comandos para o dia seguinte.

Ele planejava usar Zanzibar como administrador dos mortos-vivos inferiores que usaria no '_Project Level_' e por isso o _Ghost Ship_ passaria as próximas horas colhendo mortos-vivos no solo para serem usados no dia seguinte.

Faltavam cerca de duas horas para amanhecer, aquele era o horário que muitos neste mundo acordam, por isso Satoshi tinha que se apressar para a hospedaria na _Aldeia de Fritzer_.

Depois que abriu o portal, ele deu uma última olhada desejoso para Clementine, mas, infelizmente, tal qual previu não haveria tempo para _Fuck Time_ hoje.

"Vocês dois, voltem ao disfarce de Aventureiros, nós estamos indo."

Satoshi disse isso enquanto colocava o _Ring of Doppelganger _e tomava, ele mesmo, a forma de Aventureiro Atari.

"Ai~! Que violento, Goshujin-sama ~!"

Assim que cruzaram o portal para a cozinha da hospedaria, Satoshi deu um sonoro tapa no traseiro de Clementine, que estava a forma de Marie Claire.

Ele sentiu por aquele breve instante na palma da mão a carne feminina da bunda da parceira de foda habitual dele e foi só.

Aquilo foi tudo que ele conseguiu aquela noite.

_A vida é feita de sacrifícios..._

Isso dito, assim que tivesse tempo para gastar com mulheres novamente, ele planejava ir às forras e variar o cardápio.

**\- FIM DO CAPÍTULO -**

* * *

**NOTA DO AUTOR:**

Reviews e críticas são bem vindas! Se eu estiver caminhando em direções estranhas me corrijam!

_Flw!_

_**Fiquem em paz!**_

.

.

_No Dia 15 teremos… **Um dia de Osso****!**_


	22. Q&A - Seção de Avisos e Comentários

_._

_.._

* * *

O capítulo postado hoje **16/07** é:

_**Epílogo**_ _**\- O Retorno dos Derrotados**.__  
_

Um POV da Zesshi e dos Líderes da Teocracia que fecha a história principal do Volume 1!

* * *

**Ordens das próximas postagens:**

_Volume 1 - **Special Service Ninya**  
Volume 1 - **Informações de Personagem**  
__Volume 2 - __**Prólogo  
**__Volume 2 - __**Dia 13 (revisado)  
**__Volume 2 - __**Dia 14 **__**(revisado)**__**  
**__Volume 2 - **I**__**ntermissão 1**.  
__Volume 1 - **Special Service Miya**  
Volume 1 - **Extra**_

* * *

**.**

**..**

**...**

* * *

**Q&A - ****_Seção de Avisos e Comentários_**

Aqui nesta seção ficarão os Avisos e a resposta aos comentários desta fanfic.

* * *

_Avisos_

1 - Se você ainda não percebeu essa fanfic foi alterada pra **Rated M**.

2 - A história também não será mais postada em um único Thread mais sim em Volumes.

3 - Se alguém estiver disposto a ser um _proofreader_ (revisor) para esta história por favor entre em contato!

* * *

_Respostas dos Comentários:_

Vou responder todos os comentários pertinentes aqui e atualizarei a seção conforme novos comentários aparecerem.

_***#***_

_**inacioqgs10 **_

Valew! Também quero chegar até o final e obrigado pelo fav!

_***#***_

_**Passoka**_

Vlw! Realmente eu só comecei a escrever uma fanfic de Overlord (_Facilis Descensus Averno_ que está em hiato) porque não vi nada em português nesse site que gosto tanto e queria incentivar o pessoal a postar.

Então deixo um apelo aqui:

_[BRs que escrevem fanfic em inglês, façam algo em português tb ou traduzam as que vocês escrevem em inglês!]_

Quanto ao seguiso eu reli depois e vi que foi inesperado mesmo, acho que me precipitei ali kkk

_***#***_

_**Momonga FTW**_

Respondi você por PM e estou no aguardo da história para dar uma lida.

_***#***_

_**Suspeito**_

Valew Suspeito! Sou suspeito de falar mas tb estou gostando da Fanfic!

_***#***_

_**Guest **_(em Feb 19)

Ok, I'll do my best to write more reactions... So just wait and don't drop, pls.

_***#***_

_**Guest **_(em Mar 7)

Sir, yes Sir!

_***#***_

_**Guest **_(em Jul 4)

Valeu mesmo pelo comentário. É muito bom para mim ter uma ideia do que vocês estão achando e vou tirar muitas lições do seu comentário!

Vamos aos pontos levantados.

A sexualidade deve ficar ainda mais explícita nos próximos capítulos, mas eu estava adiando de pôr em Rated M até agora porque já vi coisas nesse nível em fanfics Rated T de Overlord populares, porém com esse seu comentário vou mudar a classificação dessa fic agora mesmo. A parte do BAN me deixou com medo!

Agora quanto ao Karma do personagem: ele não era neutro. O avatar dele que era neutro em Yggdrasil, o personagem mesmo estava bem perto da neutralidade inclinado para o positivo, o que torna a crítica que você fez ainda mais relevante. Porém a ideia que eu quis trabalhar aqui é que, uma vez que foi jogado na neutralidade do avatar de Yggdrasil e sem as amarras sociais do meio, não tendo alguém para punir ele quando faz algo ruim, ele passou a relativizar as ações que fazia e começou a se degenerar aos poucos.

A questão do assassinato é um exemplo desse caso, ele começou repudiando o ato, como um terráqueo normal faria, mas depois relativizou e passou a considerar que matar '_homens assassinos de crianças_' não era errado, depois relativizou que o mesmo se aplicava a '_matar bandidos'_, depois relativizou novamente assumindo o mesmo para '_matar quem tentou me matar_'... a ideia é que ele continue relativizando, sendo cada vez menos seletivo e que, em breve, ele já nem veja mal nisso.

Em relação ao '_estupro_' do Dia 10, que foi o marco do início das cenas sexuais na história, concordo que foi muito repentino. Acho que devo ter passado a ideia errada no texto, mas a punição de Clementine foi, na cabeça estranha do protagonista na época, mais leve do que a de Manzu, por exemplo, que vai morrer depois de ser usado de escada. Estranhamente, para o personagem, transformar alguém em morto-vivo é um castigo mais pesado do que escravizar, já que o primeiro além de subordinar ainda suja a tal da alma que ele especula ser algo importante.

Mas minha ideia com relação a Clementine é que com o tempo, conforme o protagonista se degenere, ele tenha um apreço maior por Clementine já que não enxergará nada de ruim no fato dela ser uma Serial Killer e de ter matado inocentes, coisa que ele mesmo, por enquanto, ainda não fez.

Quanto a coisa grosseira e tosca do 'cheiro' isso se deve aos traços raciais, mas ele não usa apenas o olfato para avaliar os outros, ele usa o sentido cardíaco (principalmente) e também os demais sentidos. Eu foco em descrever o cheiro porque essa é a parte que mais agrada o personagem, porém apesar do fator sexual aflorado dos vampiros o olfato tem apenas um papel normal na percepção dele dos inimigos e arredores.

A ideia do 'cheiro' também é para deixar ele um pouco _freak._

Agora quanto ao que eu quero para o protagonista, a intenção é que ele seja no final de tudo tão impiedoso quanto Ainz, só que com um agravante, ele terá emoções e isso tornará as maldades que ele fizer mais doídas.

Acho que entendi a maior parte das tuas colocações e vou dar uma revisada na história com elas em mente depois que terminar o atual capítulo e intermissão que estou escrevendo.

Dado que você é um Senpai em escrever fanfic, também queria te convidar a me mandar uma PM para me ajudar a aprumar a história, eu realmente gostei do seu comentário e críticas, como eu estou escrevendo tenho uma percepção diferente da dos leitores e percebi agora que tenho falhado em ver muita coisa.

**_PS:_** Acabei não respondendo o ponto mais sensível que foi a banalização do estupro na fanfic no caso das resgatadas dos bandidos e das ex-viciadas. Como sabido, infelizmente, o estupro era uma prática muito comum no passado aqui da terra, eu tenho lido alguns romances históricos e isso é sempre um elemento de choque para os leitores nesses textos. Eu tentei dar uma maior 'veracidade' ao cenário inserindo isso, o que foge da obra original já que o trabalho de '_Overlord_' tem elementos de Ficção Ocidental, mas é, no fim, uma Novel de Estética Japonesa. Reconheço aqui que falhei em dar o peso dramático e a visão das vítimas, primeiro porque tenho dificuldade em imaginar a situação de quem passa por isso e segundo porque não queria entristecer mais a história. Quanto a situação individual de Clementine, bem, o protagonista enxerga o destino dela como uma forma de punição (o que é grosseiro e insensível da parte dele) então não há muito a se fazer por isso, para agravar há o {Enslave} e, concordo, a desculpa esfarrapada da tatuagem, que o ajudaram a relativizar a coisa. Isso dito, como ele enxerga isso como método punitivo, tal qual aleijo, morte e conversão em morto-vivo, possivelmente será aplicado novamente no futuro, com as devidas ressalvas. Espero que você continue lendo a história apesar de saber disso. A partir de agora tentarei focar em outros elementos da história como a _Cidade da Famicômia_ e as relações de Poder Nacional, mas a premissa maior do enredo é que o protagonista se corrompa e haja de forma cada vez mais moralmente questionável.

_***#***_

_**K**_ (em Jul 7)

Vlw pelo novo comentário construtivo! Relaxa que você não soou agressivo não, pelo contrário, soou até que bem contido.

Eu é que tenho que me desculpar com você e com os demais leitores por desconhecer as regras da comunidade e ter começado postando isso como Teen. O numero de pessoas abandonando a história quando ela foi ficando séria deixou claro que muita gente acabou vítima desse meu desconhecimento ao postar.

Agora com relação a história desta fanfic.

A ideia aqui é que o protagonista vá de uma pessoa normal a um monstro. Como o período de transformação vai ser curto, dado a narrativa ser organizada em dias e se estender por um par de meses, então as coisas podem parecer meio súbitas. Eu faço os capítulos densos e longos para aliviar a percepção dessa escalada repentina, mas alguns pontos serão sensíveis demais para os leitores ignorarem, como a violência sexual foi para você, então não há como evitar que alguns leitores fiquem movidos por isso.

O motivo de você ter gostado de Satoshi (Atari) no começo foi porque minha ideia era que ele recebesse simpatia no início e fosse, aos poucos, perdendo esta simpatia, até que, no fim, seria odiado pela maioria. Claro, a velocidade dessa mudança de opinião dos leitores sobre ele, deixando de ver ele como '_um cara comum_' e vendo ele como um '_filha da puta_' vai variar de leitor para leitor, mas no fim espero que a maioria tenha alguma reação.

Pessoalmente eu acredito que literatura de ficção cumpre melhor seu papel quando provoca conflitos internos e reflexões dos leitores.

Agora a questão do Karma. Realmente teria sido mais fácil e seria mais aceito se ele já começasse no negativo, dado o destino do protagonista. Mas eu preferi por ele no Neutro, meio que para mostrar que até os cadeados da sociedade podem ser úteis, já que evitam o nascimento de monstros ao evitar que alguém faça o que bem entende. Lembrando que a degeneração do personagem não vai ser fruto de um trauma ou injustiça, mas sim do excesso de poder, da falta de freios e oposição.

Agora quanto ao personagem estar se tornando '_um personagem genérico de anime de harém'_ realmente não há nada mais odiável que esses caras kkkkkk

Mas essa vai ser só uma fase. A verdade é que eu fico desconfortável escrevendo cenas sexuais então essas cenas devem ter um ascendente até o meio da história e então vou jogar elas de lado um pouco focando em outras coisas com isso só aparecendo poucas vezes.

Claro as reviews podem acelerar, freiar ou evitar a queda do numero dessas cenas.

Bom, é uma pena que você planeje parar de ler agora, mas no caso de retornar no futuro, me mande mais comentários construtivos e uma PM!

_***#***_

_**Momonga FTW**_

Uma pena você ter desistido de escrever, eu acho, e é só uma opinião aqui, que os primeiros resultados de um pessoa que começa escrever sempre ficam aquém, mas depois a pessoa vai melhorando, entretanto é necessário dar o primeiro passo. Os primeiros textos não precisam nem se tornar públicos, é até melhor que não sejam, mas a escrita se aprimora com prática.

Dei uma olhada no _Grand Foreigner_ agora e ela parece muito boa mas como eu não conheço o universo de FGO não vou começar a ler ela agora. Atualmente, aqui do site, só tenho acompanhado apenas as fanfics de Overlord mesmo.

Quanto a novels eu estou lendo quatro novels na net: _'Martial God Asura_', '_To Be a Power in the Shadows_', '_Manuke FPS Player_' e '_Ankoku Kishi Monogatari_'. Eu estou até pensando em traduzir esses dois últimos em um site Wordpress.

Agora quanto a dureza do Mundo de 2138 na série, apenas um adendo, aquele realmente é um mundo onde as coisas desandaram. Como os jogadores da _Ainz Ooal Gown_ são trabalhadores, ou seja, pessoas produtivas da sociedade, nós vemos apenas o lado '_classe média_' do mundo, mas pelo que tem sido dito pelo autor e pelas dicas na obra, aquilo é um inferno para os que não tem condição remediar a bagunça que a natureza sofreu.

_***#***_


End file.
